Stronger Than Love
by OTH Lover 1223
Summary: Haley James initially hates Nathan Scott for hazing his brother, Lucas. However, after tutoring, falling in love, and marrying him, she can't imagine life without him. But when he makes a mistake that changes everything, Haley's world comes crashing down and she leaves Tree Hill to save herself the heartbreak. Can Nathan bring her back to where she belongs? Naley, Brucas, & Jeyton.
1. A Thousand Miles Away

Stronger Than Love  
><span>OTH Lover 1223

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I don't own any of the characters except the ones that I made up.

Summary: Haley James initially hates Nathan Scott for hazing his brother and her best friend, Lucas Scott. However, after tutoring, falling in love, and marrying him, she can't imagine life without him. But when he makes a mistake that changes everything, Haley's whole world comes crashing down and she leaves Tree Hill to save herself the heartbreak. She leaves with a big secret and it's up to Nathan to get her back to where she belongs. Will they ever be the same couple that they once were? Couples are Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton.

**AN: Here's my new story "Stronger Than Love." It's focused mainly on Nathan and Haley's relationship, but there is a lot of Brooke & Lucas and Jake & Peyton as well. Before you read the story, just know the following things: Lucas and Haley have been best friends since they were six. Peyton, Brooke, and Haley have been friends since the second grade. Nathan and Lucas hate each other since Lucas joined the basketball team during their sophomore year. Like the show, Lucas is Nathan's half brother from the Dan, Karen, and Deb love triangle (Karen is Lucas's mom and Deb is Nathan's mom). In my story, they are all about to enter their junior year in high school and the story goes on until a few months after their senior year graduation. It takes place from July 2003 to August 2005 (there will be some time jumps). Please read and review! Enjoy the story!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"I like the fact that somebody like you sees something in me."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 1: A Thousand Miles Away**

**_July 1, 2003_**

Haley James sat in her bedroom with her two friends, Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. The three had been friends since the second grade. Haley's best friend was Lucas Scott, whom she had met when they were six. They had been inseparable ever since. They were all in high school now, entering their junior year in September at Tree Hill High School.

"Oh my gosh, I have to buy this outfit! It's so cute!" Brooke squealed as she was looking through her new fashion magazine. Peyton and Haley looked at her and rolled their eyes.

"Tigger, that's the tenth time you said that. How many outfits do you need?" Haley asked.

"Haley, you know I need to buy new clothes for the first day of school. We're going to be juniors. I need to look good," Brooke complained.

"It's July, Tigger. School doesn't start until September. That's two months," Haley laughed.

"Still, Tutor Girl," Brooke said, using her nickname for Haley, which was chosen because Haley tutored students in her free time since she was one of the smartest students in school and always got good grades in every class.

"I need to look good for Lucas. I haven't seen him in a while," Brooke reasoned, referring to her boyfriend, Lucas Scott.

"Brooke, you just saw Lucas last week. How many times do you need to see him?" Peyton laughed from her spot on the floor. She was drawing sketches, mainly of her boyfriend, Jake Jagielski.

"Peyton, I haven't seen Lucas since last week because he's been with his mom for the past few days at the café," Brooke explained.

"Brooke, I think you can live with a week of not seeing your precious boyfriend," Peyton joked.

"Be quiet, Peyton. I need to see my boyfriend. What if you couldn't see Jake for a week, huh? Not so pleasant anymore," Brooke said. Peyton quickly fell silent.

"Okay, I guess I see your point," Peyton said.

"See. It's not so easy being away from you boyfriend. You know, Tutor Girl, we have to hook you up with someone soon. You've been single for a while now," Brooke said to Haley. Haley looked up from her phone.

"Tigger, I'm fine being single. You know it's been hard to date since my breakup with Chase. I really liked him, you know?" Haley reasoned. Haley and her boyfriend, Chase Adams, had broken up after being together for almost a year. Their split was mutual, but Haley was still torn up inside.

"Haley, that is no excuse. It's been three months. You need to get back out on the market. Besides, isn't Chase dating Taylor now?" Brooke said, referring to Haley's older sister.

"I thought he was dating Quinn? Or was it Vivian?" Peyton said, referring to Haley's two other older sisters. Haley had six siblings- Three older brothers- Matt, Eli, and Robert, and three older sisters- Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn. Haley was the baby in the family. It got kind of lonely since all her siblings were now in or out of college.

"No, it's Taylor. Quinn's dating Clay and Vivian's dating Bill, remember? I just can't believe that Chase would move on so quickly, and especially to my bitch of a sister," she said.

"I know. Taylor is a bitch. I mean what kind of person would date her baby sister's ex-boyfriend?" Brooke asked.

"That's Taylor for you," Haley sighed. "You're lucky because you have Lucas. He's so sweet," Haley grinned.

"I know," Brooke let out a dreamy sigh. "He sent me a three page poem saying how much he missed me. My Lucas is going to be the next American best-selling author."

"Well Jake is an amazing father," Peyton said, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Jake was a teenage father. He dated Nicki during their freshman year and she got pregnant. However, after she gave birth to their daughter, Jenny, she took off, leaving Jake to care for Jenny as a single high school parent. It helped that Peyton helped him and took the mother role in Jenny's life though.

"How old is Jenny?" Haley asked.

"She's eighteen months old already," Peyton answered.

"Wow. It's been a while, huh?"

"Yeah." Peyton began sketching again, Haley started looking through her phone at pictures of her and her siblings, and Brooke flipped through her magazine once more. Their comfortable silence when a phone started ringing.

_We're going down in an earlier round. And sugar, we're going down swinging... _

"Really, Peyton? Fall Out Boy?" Brooke asked, kinking an eyebrow.

"What? They're good!" Peyton laughed, and then answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, babe."_

"Jake." She smiled. She loved Jake more than anything and she was already starting to miss him, even though they had only been apart for a couple of hours.

_"What are you doing right now?" _he asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out with Haley and Brooke," she answered.

_"Is Brooke making you read fashion magazines?"_ he asked knowingly.

"Not this time, thank god. But she literally squeals every five seconds about a new cute outfit she sees," she chuckled.

_"That's so Brooke," _he laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me- I know what Brooke's like."

_"You want to come over and hang out? Jenny's asking for you," _he explained.

"Sure." She blushed. Whenever she talked to Jake, she had butterflies flying around in her stomach and a slight dizziness. She loved Jake so much, and she hoped he loved her back just as much as she loved him.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she told him.

_"Okay, sure. I'll see you soon, babe."_ And with that, he hung up the phone. Peyton sighed dreamily.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, grinning knowingly.

"I have to go. Jake needs me-" Brooke interrupted Peyton, just like she always did.

"Jake _needs _you? You guys gonna get _funky?_" Brooke smirked playfully. Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled.

"That's not what I meant, B. Davis." She looked over at Haley, who opened her mouth to say something. "Don't you start too, H. James," she stopped her. Haley closed her mouth and cracked a smile.

"Text you guys later," Peyton shouted as she left Haley's room.

"You better, P. Sawyer, or I'll be mad and chase you down!" Brooke joked.

"Will do!" Peyton answered back. Soon they heard the front door close and the sound of a car engine going off. Haley and Brooke were now alone in the room.

"You miss Lucas, huh?" Haley asked, looking at Brooke's slightly sad expression. Brooke was never like this. She was usually 'cheery,' as Lucas called her.

"Yeah, I do." Brooke looked around before whispering to Haley. "You want to hear a secret? I know you want to." Haley nodded.

"I love him." Haley widened her eyes at the revelation. "I'm in love with Lucas Scott… and I think I always have been and always will be," Brooke revealed.

Haley sat there, shocked. She always knew that Brooke and Lucas cared deeply for one another, but what she didn't know was that Brooke loved Lucas. Brooke wasn't the girl to fall in love. She had been the one to sleep around before she dated Lucas. She had been the fragile girl who hid her brokenness by sleeping around. Brooke was the girl who stayed strong for herself and the people around her, but was actually lonely inside from the fact that she was abandoned by her parents. She was the girl who used to keep her guard up around her heart in fear of letting someone in and getting her heart broken. Haley hoped Lucas felt the same way about her, because from the looks of it, Brooke was finally opening up her heart, and Haley didn't want Lucas to ruin that.

"That's great, Brooke. I'm happy for you," Haley finally said.

"I know. It's just, I've never felt this way before…and I'm scared that he'll one day hurt me… but I can't control the way I feel about him, you know?" Haley nodded. "I love him, and I probably always will."

Haley sighed. She was happy for Brooke- she was. It was just that her four closest friends- Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton- were all in happy, committed relationships, and she wasn't. She never loved Chase, but she still cared about him and the break up hurt. It seemed like all of her relationships ended to quickly- that she would never find her true love, her soulmate. Haley wished that she would one day find her Prince Charming who would sweep her off her feet, but unfortunately, Haley didn't believe in fairytales.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 2, 2003<em>**

Haley was lying on her bed, her face in her pillow the next morning. It was Saturday, and she had absolutely nothing to do. Brooke and Lucas went to see a basketball game in Charlotte (they had invited her along, but she had politely declined- she didn't want to be a third wheel). Jake and Peyton had gone to Jake's family's beach house to spend the weekend with his parents. And now Haley had nobody to spend her Saturday with.

The doorbell rang. Haley furrowed her eyebrows. Who would be here? Peyton and Jake were already at the beach house, and Brooke and Lucas had left half an hour ago. _Brooke probably forgot her makeup bag,' _Haley thought to herself. She ran downstairs and opened the door. There, she came face to face with the person she would least expect standing at her door.

Nathan Scott.

Haley knew who Nathan Scott was very well. Lucas Scott's half brother. The social king of Tree Hill High, from what she had heard. The arrogant, selfish ass who slept around with random girls. The heartbreaker of Tree Hill. She had never met him, but it was what she assumed. She knew it wasn't right to judge him if she had never met him, but she had heard rumors and listened to them instead of what her mind was telling her. Besides, Lucas said he was a spoiled jerk who got everything he wanted from his father, Dan Scott. She knew Dan's story as well. Lucas had told her when they were ten.

Dan Scott was the most popular student at Tree Hill High back in his days. He and his brother, Keith, both had a crush on the most beautiful girl in school: cheerleader and top student, Karen Roe. Like always, Dan got the girl and Keith was left behind. Karen and Dan fell in love during their young high schools years. Dan began to change- he wasn't the jerk he was before he met Karen. Karen had changed him. But she got pregnant and he quickly morphed back to the person that he used to be. He left her behind, while she was pregnant, to follow his college dreams instead. Karen had Lucas, and was helped out by Keith, who still had strong feelings for her, but never admitted it. Keith helped raise Lucas while Dan ran off to college to find another girl. Deb Lee. A beautiful, blonde woman who got pregnant with Dan's child as well. Nathan was born then. And unfortunately, instead of taking Deb's sweet, caring personality, Nathan took Dan's attitude. She didn't know what that attitude was- selfish like Dan or ambitious like Dan? Haley never wanted to know Nathan Scott and she hoped she never would. Yet, here, right now, he stood in front of her, his piercing blue eyes practically burning holes in her body. One of her hands rested on her hip while the other was on the door.

"Hi," he greeted.

"What do you want?" she asked, a bit harsher than she had intended. He raised an eyebrow at her attitude, but continued.

"You're Haley James, right?" he asked.

"Yes. Now I will repeat my question. What do you want?" she ran her hand through her honey blonde hair and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"I, uh, I need a tutor…and I hear you're the best," he answered. She looked at him incredulously.

"You want me to tutor you?"

"Yeah, I do," he said. She stood there, contemplating what she would do. Should she tutor him? Why would she? He was an ass. He didn't care about anything but a stupid basketball game. He hurt and humiliated Lucas since sophomore year when Lucas joined the Ravens. And here he was, asking Lucas's best friend to tutor him and help him out? Who did he think he was? She wasn't stupid- she knew what he was doing and she didn't like it.

"Well?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"Well what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Will you tutor me?"

"No." He raised both eyebrows.

"What? Why not?"

"I know who you are. Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring your touchdowns-"

"I don't even play football," he interrupted her, smirking. She shook her head.

"Whatever. The point is, I know who you are and I won't tutor you. In case you didn't know, I'm best friends with Lucas," she informed him. He chuckled.

"Well then, I'm sorry for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, you think you're so funny," she said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Look, this isn't a joke. I really need help. I'm basically failing and if I don't get my grades up, I'm gonna get kicked off the basketball team. My dad won't like that. Me and my dad don't get along," he said.

"My dad and I," Haley corrected him.

"What?" Nathan asked, confused.

"You said 'me and my dad don't get along.' It's 'my dad and I don't get along.' You and your dad are the subject, thus making it 'I' instead of 'me.' 'Me' is only if you're using it for the direct or indirect object-"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he interrupted her again.

"I want you to leave, Nathan. Now," she demanded.

"Whoa, hey. There's no need to be so pushy," he said.

"I want you to leave. I am not tutoring you. Get that into your thick skull. You're an ass and I sure as hell won't tutor someone like you."

"Someone like me or me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes again.

"You know the answer." With that, she slammed the door right on him. She could hear him swear underneath his breath before leaving the porch. She sighed heavily and slid down the front door. An average Saturday morning just turned into one hell of a roller coaster and she didn't want to be riding it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 3, 2003<em>**

"What's on your mine, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked Sunday evening. They were in Brooke's room this time. Brooke had gotten back from her trip with Lucas an hour ago and invited Haley to spend the night at her house. Haley's parents were visiting her brother, Matt, his wife, and his kids. Brooke didn't want her friend to spend the night alone, so she invited her over.

"Nothing... I just, I'm thinking about things."

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked.

"Just stuff," Haley responded.

"What kind of _stuff _are we talking about here? Are we talking about _boy stuff_?" Brooke asked, kinking an eyebrow. "Oh, I bet it's about a cute boy. Tell me- where'd you meet him? What's he like? Is he hot?" Brooke squealed.

"Well, I met him at my house. He's a total son a bitch- you know, a selfish ass. And he's just playing with me," Haley said, talking about Nathan. Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Who are we talking about here?"

"Do you know who Nathan-"

"The Nathan Scott? Tree Hill's King?" Brooke interrupted her. Haley nodded.

"You talked to Nathan Scott? Why? How do you know he's an ass?" Brooke said.

Haley shrugged. "I've heard things."

"You know you can't listen to everything people say. You don't know he's an ass."

"He's been bothering Lucas for the past year. He came to my house yesterday asking me to tutor him. I know he's just messing with me to annoy Lucas."

"How do you know?" Brooke asked. Sure, she was worried about Lucas and Haley getting hurt by Nathan, but Nathan had to have a good reason to ask Haley for tutoring.

"Tigger, he's been hazing Lucas since sophomore year. What else would he want?" Haley asked. Brooke shrugged.

"I don't know. I know you might think he's an ass and a jerk and a heartbreaker, but what if he just needs to be tutored? What if he just wants his grades to go up so he can stay on the basketball team?" Brooke suggested.

"Yeah, but still. Lucas would freak out if I tutored Nathan," Haley pointed out.

"I know Lucas. Sure, he'd be upset. But he'd understand that it's _just_ tutoring, you know?"

"He hasn't done anything but hurt Lucas. Why should I reach out and help him?" Haley said.

"Because you're Haley James," Brooke smiled. "You're a good person and I remember you once said that you'd help out anyone in need, no matter what the circumstances were. That's just who you are Haley. You're a good person, and I think you should consider tutoring Nathan, even if he might be a jerk."

"But-"

"Just think about it, Hales," Brooke said, and then got up to grab a snack from downstairs, leaving Haley to think about the whole situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 4, 2003<em>**

The next night, Haley walked up to Nathan's door and quickly knocked on it. She took a step back and waited for him to open the door. She ran her hand through her long, honey blonde locks **(AN: She has a season 3 look. So does the rest of the cast).** Finally, Nathan opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hey. I thought about it...and if you really want to learn, I can help you," she told him.

He smiled. "That's great. Alright."

"I just, I have two conditions before we start," she informed him.

"_Conditions_?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. He put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes. One- Lucas doesn't find about this. I mean, ever," she told him.

He shrugged. That wasn't so hard. "Okay."

"And number two...you leave him alone." Okay, so that was a little bit harder.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked her, sighing. She shook her head. He cracked a smile and looked at her. She really was beautiful. He could stare into her doe brown eyes forever and he fought the urge to walk up to her and kiss her. She was different than most girls- she was independent, fierce...beautiful. The girls he slept with were hot...she was independently beautiful. And he liked it.

"Okay, so tomorrow at the docks?" she asked.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow...Haley." She looked at him once more before giving him a small smile and leaving his porch. He looked at her once more before closing his door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 5, 2003<em>**

"Breakfast of champions. You want some?" Nathan asked Haley, who was sitting on the bench. It was 7:02 AM on a foggy summer Monday morning on July 5, 2003. Haley looked up at him and sighed. She had her hair down in her natural blonde curls and she was wearing a black and white off-the-shoulder shirt with black jeans. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, his raven's varsity jacket, and denim jeans.

"You're late."

"Oh, please let this be a cheat sheet," he prayed. Instead, he found a colorful plastic bracelet. "It's for you." Haley looked up at him again.

"Stop it." Nathan chuckled.

"C'mon." Haley reluctantly put out her hand and Nathan slipped the bracelet on her wrist. Nathan smiled.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." Haley held up a math textbook.

"Do you see this book? This is me. I am math," she told him. Nathan was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you can work you're, 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns on somebody else-'"

"I don't even play football. I already told you that," he interrupted her.

"Whatever. The point is, at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care and neither do I," she said.

"Well does English care? Because I really suck at that too," Nathan chuckled.

"Please don't waste my time. I'm already talking a big chance on you because my instinct is screaming that you're foolish," she sighed.

_"_Okay," he smiled.

"Let's get started, okay? Page 81. The sum an integer N and its reciprocal is equal to 78/15. What is the value of N?" she asked him, not looking up from the book. He shrugged.

"I don't know. See, I told you. I suck at math. I'm never gonna get this," he sighed, running his hands through his raven colored hair.

"C'mon Nathan. You'll get this. You just have to try," she encouraged him.

Twenty minutes later, after explaining the question about five times and going over ways to solve the problem, Nathan finally got the answer.

"Is it... 'n = 5?" he asked her, looking up from his piece of paper. Haley smiled.

"Yeah. Good job, Nathan. See, I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, well, thanks to you. Without you, I'm a bum at math. I'm never gonna pass my tests when schools starts," he sighed again. Haley was surprised. She never thought the day would come when Nathan Scott was not confident and not a son of a bitch. It seemed as if the whole bad boy act was just a defense mechanism and he was finally letting his guard down.

"Well, we've got two months, right?" she said. He cracked a smile and nodded.

"Yeah. We do."

* * *

><p>"What's on your mind, man?" Tim asked Nathan. They were hanging out at Nathan's place playing NBA live on his TV.<p>

"Do you know Haley James?" he asked him.

"Friends with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, right?" Tim said.

"Yeah."

"And she's best friends with Lucas, right?"

Again, Nathan nodded, but this time, slower.

"Why are you asking, _dawg_?" Tim asked curiously.

"You're white, Dim," Nathan told him, laughing.

"Whatever." He paused the game and looked over at Nathan who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Seriously man. What's going on?"

"It's just... I think I like her," he revealed. Tim smirked and slapped his back.

"Great. You gonna sleep with her?" Nathan looked over at him.

"What?"

"I said, 'you gonna sleep with her?' You should, man. Look at her ass-"

"Shut up, Tim," Nathan muttered.

"I'm serious. I mean, just look at it-"

"I said shut up!" Nathan yelled. Tim held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was just playing. What's up. You love it when we talk about girls and sex," Tim said.

"It's just. Haley's different. She's not like other girls. She gives me a challenge and I like that. I wanna try with her, but I don't know if she'd ever give me the chance," Nathan sighed.

"So you wanna date a girl? Actually date one? Not sleep with one?" Tim asked. "What has gotten into you, Nate?"

"Not everything is about sleeping with girls, Tim."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You used to love sleeping with girls. It was your thing. You're the King of Tree Hill. You can't be acting like this," Tim said.

"I told you. Haley's different. She doesn't throw herself at me like every single other girl in Tree Hill. She's independent and strong. I want her, but not for all the reasons you're thinking of."

"This has nothing to do with messing with Lucas?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"No. Haley asked me to back off of Lucas, so I backed off. I still don't like Lucas, but I'm not gonna try and get Haley to date me for revenge or something," Nathan explained.

"Man, I don't know about this-"

"It's my life, Tim. I was just telling you how I feel about Haley. I like a girl, I mean really like one for all the right reasons, and I'm ready to try to be the guy that Haley would want to date."

Tim shrugged. "Fine man. I, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've changed, man. Where's the Nathan I knew?"

"He's gone. His guard is finally down, and if you want to be my friend, you're gonna have to accept that. I wanna change. Haley made me want to do that." Nathan pressed play for NBA live and the two began playing again. It made Nathan think of the old times, but he knew his mind was nowhere near what it used to be.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later...<em>

**_July 9, 2003_**

Nathan and Haley had been meeting up every day for the past week. They would meet up at the docks every morning at exactly seven in the morning and she would tutor him for about two hours. Nathan had complained that it was way to long to study for two hours, so Haley allowed him to have breaks every now and then. During those breaks, he took the time to really get to know his half brother's best friend. She really was perfect. She was sweet, independent, beautiful, talented, smart, and kind.

Haley began to notice a change in Nathan. He no longer was late- he was actually always a couple minutes early to each session. He wouldn't make snide comments or act all mighty like people had described him. She was wrong about him- there was a vulnerable, sweet boy inside of his hard exterior.

"Morning, Hales," Nathan greeted her like every morning. He put down the two cups of coffee and a tray of donuts.

"Breakfast, huh?" Haley asked, looking at the food.

He shrugged. "Don't say I never gave you anything," he smirked. She laughed and took a sip of the coffee.

"Let's get started on English..."

Forty-five minutes later, Haley had successfully gone through two of Shakespeare's works with Nathan. He initially had trouble with understanding the deeper meaning, but once she explained it to him, he finally got it.

"Can we take a break now?" Nathan asked. Haley sighed and closed the book.

"Okay, sure. You gonna actually do something fun today on your precious break?" Haley teased him. Nathan had never done anything fun on his break- he just sat there and talked to her. She enjoyed her talks with him- getting to know the real him- but she wondered why he never did anything else.

"I enjoy talking to you, Hales." Haley smiled at the nickname. He had begun calling her that after their third session and she allowed him. They sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Haley asked after they sat there for a minute saying nothing.

"Shoot."

"Why do you bother Lucas? I mean, what's the point of it?" she asked curiously. Now that she was getting to know Nathan and realize that he wasn't a jerk, she wanted to know the real reason as to why he liked annoying Lucas.

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "It's just, believe it or not, I've always been jealous of Lucas." Haley raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I know. Surprising, huh?" Haley nodded. "Yeah, well, even though Lucas is technically 'fatherless', he has Keith, who is a much better man than my dad will ever be. Sure, my dad has money, but Lucas has a real family. I always wanted something like that. You know- a family."

"So why do you bother Lucas?" Haley asked again.

"I knew that if he joined the Ravens, he would have a chance at being better than me. Basketball is the only thing I have going for be, you know? The only thing I can depend on for college and for my future. I don't know. If Lucas is better than me, he'll get the scouts and he'll get a scholarship. I can't let that happen, so I figured if I got him to quit, I would have basketball to depend on again," he explained.

"I understand, Nathan, but hazing Lucas? Really?"

"I'm not proud of that, Haley. I just let my competitiveness take over. I'm sorry if I ever really hurt Lucas. I just didn't want to be in the situation where there is absolutely nothing going for me," he said.

"I get it, Nathan. I do. I just wish you never started," Haley said.

"I stopped. I won't be that guy again," he promised.

"Okay. I... I trust you."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence again. Nathan was the first to break the ice this time.

"You have a boyfriend?" Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

"Nah. We broke up three months ago."

"Who?"

"Chase Adams. He's gonna be a senior at Tree Hill in September. Brooke told me not to date an older guy and I didn't listen. Well now it's come back to bite me in the ass," Haley sighed.

"Why'd you break up?" He looked at Haley before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry..."

"No, it's fine. We, uh, it was mutual. Things... just weren't working out, you know? We cared about each other, but I think we were meant to be friends than lovers."

"Yeah, I get it. I mean, I've never seriously dated a girl, but you know, I know what it means to be hurt. I get hurt by my dad a lot," he revealed.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"It's just that..." he sighed and put a hand on his head. "Ever since I was a kid, my father's been pushing me to play basketball. And I was fine with it, because I did take an early interest in basketball. But when I got older, it was like I was living his dream. He would pressure me into doing this, constantly telling that I wasn't good enough- that I would never be as good as him. He expects me to be something that I'm not, you know. His dream is for me to go to Duke, go to the NBA, and then marry some hot chick with money. Sure, I'm interested in Duke. And sure I want to one day make it to the NBA because I have dreams too. But he will not plan my future for me, you know? I don't want to marry some blonde bimbo or whatever. The old me would settle with that. But I want to fall in love. Have a family. Share my dreams with the perfect woman." Haley was shocked after he finished. She never expected for the Nathan Scott to want a family. She was completely wrong about him. She had misjudged him and now she felt bad. The guy who slept with every girl was the old Nathan. This was the new Nathan. And she liked it.

"You want to marry the perfect woman, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"Like who?" she asked. He looked into his doe brown eyes. He realized what he wanted. What he wanted, or who she wanted, was her. She was everything he wanted. She was the one who made him change. He had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. Suddenly, he wasn't that ass who broke girls' hearts. He was the vulnerable boy who had dreams. He was the boy who wanted love. But he wasn't a boy. He was a man. And he was a man who wanted to treat a beautiful woman like her right.

"You." Haley widened her eyes. What?

"Nathan-"

Before she could say anymore, Nathan leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She didn't move- she was too much in shock. She, Haley Bob James, was kissing the Nathan Scott. Mr. Popularity. The boy who was the first one to let her in. He broke the kiss and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Say something, Haley," he pleaded. Before he could say anything else, she grabbed her bag and took off, running away from the docks.

"Haley!" he called. "Haley!" he tried again. He sat down on the bench again and put his head in his hands.

What had he done? He messed up the start of a new friendship with Haley just because of his stupid feelings. Stupid damn feelings for the most perfect girl in the world. Why was he feeling this way? He couldn't help who he loved. He couldn't help that Haley was perfect and beautiful. He was falling in love with Haley James and she didn't even know how much he cared about her. And unfortunately, now, maybe she never would…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter One. What do you guys think? Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes? Please review!<strong>


	2. Love Our Love

**AN: Here's Chapter Two. For the last chapter recap, Nathan asks for tutoring, and, though Haley initially rejects him because of him hazing Lucas, she finally gives him a chance to start over and get tutored to get by in school. They later develop a small friendship within the few days that they hang out/tutor behind Lucas's back, but it is all ruined when Nathan kisses her. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is not love which alters, when an alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change..true love remains the same."<br>__-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 2: Love Our Love**

**_July 10, 2003_**

Nathan lay in bed the next morning. He glanced over at the clock. It was 7:23. He and Haley would be having their tutoring session. But after she ran out when he kissed her, he figured she'd blow off the session. He didn't make a mistake by kissing her- he knew that. Kissing Haley would never be a mistake. He just regretted doing it so early on in their growing friendship.

Nathan heard his phone ringing from his desk, so he threw off his blankets, got up from his bed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey man," _the voice said at the other end.

"Tim? What do you want?" he asked annoyed. He was forced to get out of bed for Tim?

_"I just wanted to know how it went with that hot-ass Haley chick,"_ Tim smirked.

"I swear, Tim, if you were here, I would kick your scrawny ass for saying something like that," Nathan swore through his gritted teeth.

Tim sighed. _"Why can't we joke around anymore, man? I want it to be like the old times when we partied with bar sluts and-"_

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Nathan demanded, angered by Tim's childish attitude. When would Tim realize that life wasn't about parties and sex and girls? Why wouldn't Tim just grow up? Nathan grew up as soon as he met the beautiful, mature, independent Haley James who completely changed his world forever.

_"See what I mean? I want my old buddy back,"_ Tim complained.

"Then don't look here, Dim," Nathan said, then hung up the phone. He ran his hands through his hair and looked at the time. It was 7:27 AM. It would've been twenty-seven minutes into their session. He missed her. They weren't even together, but he missed her so much. His thoughts were interrupted when Deb opened his door and popped her head in.

"You okay, honey? I heard you shouting at someone from downstairs," Deb asked her son.

"I'm fine, mom. It's just, uh, Tim's being an airhead, you know?" he chuckled. Deb laughed back and walked further into the room.

"Can I ask you something, mom?" Nathan asked. He had no choice. He needed advice and he figured the only way was to ask his mother, who probably knew much more than he did about girls. He usually didn't talk to his mom about things like this, but Haley James was different- a good kind of different- and he needed to know what was right and wrong.

"Of course," she smiled. Her son was so closed up with her. He was an average All-American teenager. He got that from Dan. And she never pried into his life because she knew him and he would just grow even further away from her.

"So, uh, it's just that, there's this girl and-"

"A girl?" Deb interrupted. "What's she like?"

Nathan had to smile. "She's beautiful. She's brilliant, fierce, independent, a true fighter, brave, and… a friend," he described Haley. "She's perfect, mom. Absolutely amazing."

"She sounds great, Nathan. But what's the problem?" Deb asked, confused. It sounded like Nathan really liked this mystery girl, but she couldn't see the problem just yet.

"She doesn't feel the same way about me. She thinks I'm a selfish jerk who gets everything I want. I'm not like that mom, I, I've changed, I, I don't want to be that guy anymore," he explained.

Deb smiled. Her son was finally leaving Dan's path and starting his own. She was afraid that he would follow in his father's footsteps- get a girl pregnant who he didn't even know very well, marry her for the sake of the baby, become a selfish ass, and never care about anything but himself. She wanted to meet this girl who changed her son's entire world.

"You never know if you don't try," Deb told Nathan.

Nathan sighed. "That's just it. I have tried with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed her yesterday," Nathan admitted.

"And?"

"She ran out," Nathan sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"She ran out?"

"Yeah. I kissed her, she didn't kiss back, and then she left the docks, faster than I've ever seen her run. I scared her, mom. I did it too soon, but we were just sitting there, and I couldn't help how I felt for her," Nathan explained. Deb nodded.

"Have you talked to her since the kiss?"

"No. I just figured I'd give her some space," Nathan said.

"I think you should talk to her, Nate. Let her know that you aren't that guy anymore and that you're willing to face the problems you too are having right now," Deb suggested.

"You think I should talk to her?"

Deb nodded. "Yeah, I do. Just think about it, and uh, tell me how it goes," Deb said, getting up.

"I'm proud of who you're becoming, Nathan," she said, hugging her son for the first time in what felt like years. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too, mom," he told her back.

Deb left the room and Nathan sat on his bed, sighing. Thoughts ran through his head. Should he talk to Haley? Would it make things even more weird and awkward? Could it ruin everything they built up over the last couple of days? Or would it be a new start for them? Could he actually get a chance with a beautiful girl like her? He didn't deserve her, but he hoped that he would one day be at least half as great as the person she was.

After contemplating the situation for twenty minutes, Nathan finally made a decision and got up. He grabbed his phone and car keys from his desk and ran down stairs to see his mom emerge from the living room.

"You going to talk to her?" Deb asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to make things right," Nathan said.

"You never told me her name," Deb told him. Nathan smiled.

"Haley James. And one day, I hope she'll be Haley James Scott."

* * *

><p>His hands shaking, his heart beating rapidly, and his stomach churning, Nathan walked up to the porch of Haley's house. He thought about climbing through her window at first, but he figured he'd probably scare the hell out of her and then her father would catch him, which would definitely not make a good first impression. Behind his back, he held a single white rose, which he had bought from the flower shop on the way to her house. He could remember her telling him once that she hated red roses, but loved white ones. It was funny how he could remember such little, unimportant things about her. But they were important to him because each little thing built up to a beautiful woman. One who he cared about so much.<p>

Nervously, Nathan rang the doorbell and then took a step back. He waited for a few seconds before the door was opened, revealing a man who looked to be in his mid-forties. It must've been Haley's father.

"May I help you?" the man asked, confused.

"Yes, sir. Can I, uh, can I talk to your daughter?" he asked nervously.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Which one? Taylor, right?"

Nathan slightly chuckled. Never would he come to ask for Taylor. Haley told him all about the "wild child" of the family.

"No, actually, I want to talk to Haley," Nathan responded.

"Haley? She hasn't had anyone over since her breakup with uh, what's his name? Bryan? Brase? Chris? Hold on a second. Lydia!" the man called out.

"Yes?" a woman's voice called back. Suddenly, a woman, who looked around the same age as the man, came out of the kitchen holding a dishrag and a glass plate.

"What's the name of Haley's ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Chase Adams or something like that," Lydia thought.

"Yes, ma'am, that's the name," Nathan interrupted her thoughts. Lydia looked at him and smiled. She shook Nathan's hand.

"Lydia James. This is my husband, Jimmy. I assume you're here for Taylor?" she asked.

"He's here for Haley, Lydia," Jimmy explained to his wife. "What's your name, son?"

"Nathan. Nathan Scott." Jimmy raised both eyebrows.

"Any relation to Haley's best friend, Lucas Scott?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm his… _half_-brother."

"Half-brother, huh?" Jimmy said. Nathan nodded. "I didn't know Lucas had a half-brother. He never mentioned you."

"Well, we don't really get along very well, sir," Nathan explained.

"Why not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you get along with Lucas? He's such a nice boy, always protecting Haley in every way he can. He's so sweet. How can you not like him?" Jimmy asked him.

"In all respect sir, it's not just me. We share a mutual hatred to each other," Nathan defended himself. He just wanted to talk to Haley and now he was being bombarded by questions by her parents. He just needed to see Haley. Was that so hard?

"Ah, so you both hate each other?" Jimmy said. Nathan just nodded. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"So you're looking for Haley?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Jimmy!" Lydia scolded. "Haley-Bob doesn't need you snooping into her personal life."

"I just want to know this boy's intentions with our daughter. Since we're too 'childish' to take care of her, as she said," Jimmy laughed.

"I just want to talk, sir," Nathan said, stuffing one of his hands in his pockets. Jimmy eyed him.

"Really? And there will not be any…screwing around?" Jimmy asked seriously. Nathan's mouth dropped to the ground. Did he really just say that?

"Uh…sir, I-"

Jimmy and Lydia laughed loudly, and they had to clutch their stomachs because they were laughing too hard. Nathan just stood there, confused. Why were they laughing about the idea of him sleeping with their daughter? He didn't understand these two.

"I'm just messing with you, son," Jimmy laughed, slapping Nathan's back. Nathan let out a sigh in relief and chuckled. "I know you wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't, sir," Nathan assured him.

"Haley's in her room. Go up the stairs and go down the hallway. Third door to the left," Jimmy told him, still laughing. Nathan nodded, thanked Jimmy and Lydia, and then quietly walked up the wooden stairs.

Finding her door, Nathan looked to see that it was slightly open. He peered inside to see Haley sleeping in her bed with tissues scattered around on her blankets and a tissue box laying sideways on the ground. Nathan blinked and he felt his stomach drop. He made Haley cry. He was the cause for her tears. He felt awful that his damn feelings made a beautiful girl cry. He slowly opened the door and walked into the room silently. Picking up the tissues from the bed, he threw all of them in the trash. He then sat on her chair near her desk and watched her sleep. She was beautiful, even with her eyes red and face stained with tears. Nothing could ever change her beauty. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Haley woke up to the sound of some shuffling in her room. Thinking it was her mom, she put her head under her pillow.<p>

"Mom, can you leave? I told you, I'm fine," she muttered tiredly.

"You don't look fine to me," a deep, familiar voice said to her. Startled, she threw the pillow off her head to face the figure sitting on her chair.

"Nathan?" she asked, surprised.

"Hey."

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked him. Why on Earth was he here in her room? Did her parents know about this? She knew that they would freak out if they saw him in her room.

"Can we talk?" he asked hoarsely.

Haley shrugged. "We don't have anything to talk about."

"Yes, we do, Haley. We have _a lot _to talk about. What about the kiss?" he recalled.

She shrugged again. "It was a mistake, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't a mistake, Haley" Nathan argued.

"Yes, it was. Look, these past few days have been great- I really was starting to build a solid friendship with you, despite what Lucas might think if he found out about this. But a kiss, Nathan? That's not part of a friendship and you know that-"

"Yes, I know that. But I also know that you kiss someone to show how deeply you care about them. And I care about you, Haley. A lot," Nathan admitted.

"Nathan-"

"You may think it was a mistake, but I don't regret it. Not one part of it. You, you have, changed my whole world, Haley. My life was all sex and girls and basketball before you came along. But then I met you and I finally found what I needed to do in life besides play basketball. I needed to be the man that would always protect you and love you. I want to be with you, Haley," Nathan finished.

"It's not that easy," Haley said.

"I know it's not. But all I want is to be with you, and we could figure out the rest along the way."

"Nathan, do you understand what you're saying? Do you know who I'm friends with? Your brother. The one you've hazed for so long. The one that you share a hatred with. He wouldn't accept us. I cannot risk my friendship with him over a boy," she said.

"I'm not just a boy, Haley. I care about you so much, I-"

"Are you just doing this to upset Lucas later on?" she interrupted him. He looked at her incredulously.

"Of course not. I took a liking in you by myself. Look, if you don't like me that way, then I guess that's it…" he trailed off. "But I won't stop fighting for what you and I could have."

"Nathan-"

"Tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Tell me that you don't feel the same way that I do," he demanded. "Look right into my eyes and tell me you would rather die than be with me." She looked down.

"I can't do that, Nathan," she mumbled.

"So you like me?" he cracked a small smile.

"I told you, Nathan. I care about you, I do. But what we have or what we could have is not simple at all. It could ruin everything between me and Lucas."

"If he was really your best friend, Haley, then he would trust you to do the right thing. He would accept you no matter who you date. Be with me, Haley. Just be with me and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I just, I've never felt like this, but right now, the only thing on my mind is you. I just, please, I-"

Haley crashed her lips onto his. He instantly kissed back and wrapped one arm around her waist and he brought his other hand to her face. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he caressed her face. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes that she couldn't resist.

"You're right. If Lucas was really my best friend, he would accept us. I guess I've just been trying to deny the feelings that I had for you all this time. But, I'm willing to give us a shot, because you make me feel happy and brave and special and the only girl in the world," she smiled. "I just, I'm scared to be with someone again, after what happened with Chase."

"I'm not Chase, Haley," Nathan assured her. "I'm nothing like him. I would never leave you. And I would most definitely never date any of your sisters… for many reasons," he joked.

"Well, Vivian is married and Quinn is dating someone, so I don't think you'd have a chance with them anyways. And I don't think you'd want to date Taylor," Haley laughed.

"Definitely not," Nathan chuckled. They sat there in a comfortable silence.

"So we going to do this?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence.

"Do what?"

"Is there going to be in us?" Nathan asked her.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 11, 2003<em>**

"Are you sure she's gonna like me?" Haley asked nervously. She and Nathan were sitting in his car driving to his house. After he spent the night at her place, he decided that they should go to his house to meet his mom since they were officially dating.

"Of course. I told her about you before we got together. She already loves you and she doesn't even know you. You have that effect on people," Nathan told her. Haley smiled and playfully hit his arm.

He shrugged. "It's true."

"What'd you tell her about me?" she asked curiously. She really cared about what her boyfriend's mother thought about her.

"That you're beautiful, kind, strong, fierce, independent, brave, smart. You're a lot of things, Haley James, and I love every single one of your beautiful traits that make up a beautiful girl like you," he smiled. She smiled back.

"Thank you, Nathan." He nodded. After two more minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Nathan's house. Dan was visiting Nathan's grandparents in Florida, but Deb was home at the moment.

"Well, this is it," Nathan said.

"I really want her to like me," Haley said.

"She will, Hales, trust me. Who wouldn't like my sexy girlfriend?" he smirked. She playfully hit his arm and then got out of the car. He got out of the car and then walked over to her to put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug.

"She'll love you. Trust me," he breathed into her shoulder.

She nodded and then they walked hand in hand to Nathan's porch. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and quickly opened the door, shutting it behind them.

"Mom? Can you come here?" he called out to his mom. It was only seconds later that Deb ran downstairs with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, Nate?" she asked. She was so glad that he was finally opening up to her. He hadn't come home last night, but she assumed it was because things were going well with Haley. Like her son, she had hoped that Haley would one day become her daughter-in-law. She hadn't even met her yet, but she loved her already.

"I want you to meet someone. This is Haley James," he said, jerking his thumb towards his girlfriend who smiled at Deb.

Deb grinned widely and pulled Haley in for a hug. Haley was surprised at first that she was hugging her boyfriend's mother, but she eventually relaxed and hugged back. Finally, Deb pulled back.

"Haley James, it is so nice to meet you. Nathan has told me a lot about you," Deb smiled.

"All good things, I hope?" Haley chuckled.

"Yes. It was along the lines of, brilliant, brave, beautiful, independent…and he might've mentioned that you completely changed his entire world," Deb gushed.

Haley smiled. "In a good way?"

Deb nodded. "Definitely. Why don't you sit down and we'll get to know each other?"

Haley nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll just grab some drinks from the kitchen and Nathan will show you the living room, where we can talk," Deb said, and then walked off to the kitchen.

"That went well," Nathan smirked. "See? I told you. There was nothing you had to worry about. My mom instantly loved you."

"I like her. She's really nice," Haley commented.

"Yeah. She's pretty different than my dad. He can be a total ass. Kind of like who I used to be. The only difference is that I was willing to change my ways. And I'm glad I did," he smirked, looking at his girlfriend. Her blonde hair was down in its natural loose curls. Her doe brown eyes were sparkling and she was wearing white jeans and a blue tank top.

"Come on. Let's go talk to your mom," Haley said, pulling her boyfriend down the hall. He showed her the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Seconds later, Deb emerged from the kitchen holding a tray of lemonade. She put it down on the coffee table and then sat down on a chair.

"So tell me about yourself, Haley," Deb suggested.

"Well, I was born right here in Tree Hill. I've been best friends with Lucas since we were six." Deb raised an eyebrow at that. Haley James was best friends with her husband's other son? Would this turn out well? Or would it only result in a mess?

"Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and I have been friends since the second grade. I'm one of seven- I have three brothers; Matt, Robert, and Eli, and three sisters; Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn-"

"So you're used to having a big family, huh?" Deb interrupted Haley.

"Yeah, I am. It was pretty noisy when we were all kids. But Eli, Robert, Matt, and Vivian are all married and they all have kids. Quinn and Taylor are in college," Haley explained.

"How many kids does each of your siblings have?" Deb asked.

"Eli and his wife, Emily, have three boys- Ethan, Evan, and Eric. Matt and his wife, Solaris, have two sons and a daughter- Seth, Mark, and Avery. Robert and his wife, Christine, have three sons- Dylan, Landon, and Caleb. And Vivian and her husband, Bill, have triplets, two girls and a boy- Josh, William, and Sophie," Haley finished.

"So all your siblings besides Quinn and Taylor are married and have three kids?" Deb concluded.

"Yeah. I have ten nephews and two nieces and I'm only sixteen," Haley laughed. Deb laughed back. This girl seemed to be all about her family. She liked that.

"So you want kids?" Deb asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"A little girl?" Deb asked. When she was in high school, all her friends wanted daughters to dress up and take shopping with them and practically treat them like a doll. But she always wanted a son so that she could look at him everyday as a reminder of her husband. Unfortunately, her husband was Dan.

"No, actually, I want a son. I want a little boy so that I could feel my heart break because he reminds me so much of his wonderful father," Haley explained, smiling.

"That's wonderful, Haley. So how'd you and Nathan meet?" Deb smirked.

"Mom," Nathan chuckled. She was going to embarrass him and she was doing a pretty good job at it so far.

"I started tutoring him about a week ago. We eventually became friends after we hung out during the sessions. And I think you know the rest…" Haley trailed off.

"You mean the part where Nathan kissed you, you ran off, and he was a wreck?" Deb laughed. Nathan put his hand on his forehead.

Haley raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Really? He was a wreck?"

"Oh, yeah. He was a wreck. He'll try to deny it if you ask him, but yeah. He was a total mess," Deb chuckled. Haley smiled. She loved Nathan's mom. She was so friendly and outgoing. She'd hope she'd learn more about her and Nathan in the times to come.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 12, 2003<em>**

Haley rang the doorbell and waited. She was currently standing on Brooke's porch. She, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas were all going to hang out like the old times. Yesterday, after she and Nathan had left his house, they'd both decided that they didn't want to keep their relationship in hiding and they should just tell her friends. Haley was scared, especially about Lucas's reaction. Nathan wasn't scared, though. He'd told her constantly that if they were her real friends, they'd support her and accept her new love.

"Hey Tutor Girl," Brooke said as she opened the door.

"Hi Tigger," she greeted her friend, walking in. She shut the door behind her and took off her jeans jacket. She put it on the chair and then turned to her friend.

"What's that amazing smell?" Haley asked. It smelled like mac-and-cheese or something, which was obviously the food of the gods.

"Well, I cooked-"

"You cooked?" Haley asked incredulously. Brooke never cooked, and when she did, it always resulted in Brooke catching something on fire.

"Well, Peyton cooked mac and cheese," Brooke corrected herself.

"Oh thank goodness," Haley sighed a breath in relief, putting a hand on her chest.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, I understand that I cannot cook, Haley-Bob."

"Can't cook? Yeah, you sure as hell can't. Remember you what happened last Thanksgiving when my parents came over?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I managed to set a turkey on fire," Brooke laughed.

Every Thanksgiving, her parents, Lucas's mom, Jake's parents, and Peyton's dad joined them for Thanksgiving at Brooke's house. They went to Brooke's house every year because Brooke's parents could never make it to the celebration since they were working in California. Brooke didn't seem bothered by it because that was her normality, but Haley knew that deep down inside, Brooke wished her parents weren't so distant and they actually spent time with her instead of giving her a check every week through the mail.

"Are the guys here yet?" Haley asked, looking around.

"Yeah, they're watching basketball in the living room. I think Peyton's grabbing the food from the oven. In the meantime, we can go to your room, because I need to talk to you," Brooke told Haley, grabbing her and pulling her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"What do you need to talk about?" Haley said, sitting on the edge of Brooke's set bed.

"How'd things go between you and Nathan Scott?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"Well, I began tutoring him and uh, it's been going fine," Haley answered. She didn't want to tell Brooke about her and Nathan dating until she told the rest of them.

"Good for you, Haley. I knew you'd do the right thing. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Brooke asked, smirking.

"Uh, no. Why?" Haley asked.

"You sure?" Brooke asked again.

"Positive. Why?"

"Well, you see, yesterday, I was walking to the hair solon to get my hair done like usual, when I saw the most peculiar thing. Some girl was kissing Nathan Scott and it looked exactly like you," Brooke smirked knowingly. Haley blushed. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Nathan outside in public yesterday. But she just couldn't help herself. He was irresistible.

"Okay, fine. Nathan and I are dating," Haley confessed. Brooke squealed.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! You're dating _the _Nathan Scott!"

Haley shrugged. "You're dating Lucas Scott. What's the difference?" she asked nonchalantly.

"He's Nathan Scott!"

"Tigger, you're just as popular as Nathan. If anything, you and Peyton are probably even more popular than him," Haley thought.

"Well so are you. But this is Nathan. The dreamy Nathan with those blue eyes and-"

"Back off, girlie, he's mine," Haley chuckled.

"Damn girl, you're lucky. Well, I'd consider myself lucky since I still have the greatest man in the world. Lucas is all mine," Brooke grinned.

"You got that right, Tigger."

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

><p>"Remember the time when Haley fell down the stairs in the fourth grade?" Peyton laughed. Haley turned red. That wasn't exactly a memorable experience.<p>

"That happened?" Jake asked, laughing. He hadn't met Lucas and the girls until middle school, in the sixth grade.

"Yeah. We were outside waiting for our teacher to bring us down to the playground when Haley lost her balance and completely fell down every single step. You remember that, Luke?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I do," Lucas chuckled. "I was right next to her. I remember running down to the bottom of the stairs to see if she was okay. Her entire arm was bleeding and she broke her leg, yet she was laughing. Laughing, Hales, really?"

"I have no idea as to why I was laughing. I was on crutches for the next four weeks," Haley laughed.

As they continued to retell stories, Haley heard the doorbell ring. She excused herself and ran to the foyer to get the door. She opened the door, revealing Nathan who was wearing a _Ravens _sweatshirt and jeans.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Lucas might see you," she whispered.

"Remember how we were talking about tell him?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I want to do it now. Right here, right now, no turning back," he declared.

"N-now?" she asked, surprised. She'd thought she'd have a couple of days to think about what'd she say to Lucas. But it looks like this was happening right now.

"Yeah. I don't want to hide who we are, Haley."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Unless, you're embarrassed of me?"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, I'm scared Lucas will get mad," Haley told her boyfriend.

"He'll be fine. C'mon. Let's do this. We'll get through this together," Nathan assured her.

Haley took a deep breath and then nodded. They slowly walked towards the kitchen where Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke were still talking. Lucas's back was faced towards them, so he couldn't see Nathan.

"Guys. We have a visitor," Haley said. Jake, Peyton, and Brooke looked up while Lucas turned around. Lucas, Jake, and Peyton's eyes grew wide while Brooke just sat in her chair and smiled. Lucas stood up in outrage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Nathan.

"I-"

"What is he doing here, Haley?" Lucas interrupted his brother and asked his best friend.

"Well, I-"

"Did you invite him?"

"Uh-"

"What on Earth is going on?"

"You see-"

"Why aren't you answering any of my questions, huh?"

"Because you don't give us any time to answer them!" Haley shouted.

"Well then, I'd like an explanation. Now," Lucas demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

Haley took a deep breath. "Nathan and I are dating," she said straightforwardly.

"What?!" Jake interrupted.

"You're dating him?" Peyton asked her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Lucas screamed in outrage.

"Ah, young love," Brooke sighed dreamily. The three stared at her incredulously.

"You knew about this?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Aren't they cute?" Brooke squealed. She honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Haley and Nathan liked each other, so why couldn't they be together just because Nathan hated Haley's best friend?

"When'd you find out?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, just today," Brooke said.

"And you're not at all upset?"

"No. It's not that big of a deal."

"YES IT IS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, BROOKE? MY BROTHER IS OBVIOUSLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HALEY JUST TO GET TO ME! HE'S DOING THIS BECAUSE HE HATES ME AND THE BEST WAY TO GET TO ME IS TO SEDUCE MY BEST FRIEND! HALEY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND FALL INTO HIS TRAPS? HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THAT?" Lucas screamed.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled back. "Haley is not stupid. Don't you dare ever say that again!"

Lucas sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I called you stupid, Hales. You're not stupid, you're just falling in his traps for no reason."

"I know I've been an ass this past year, but that's changed. I'm sorry for hazing you, Lucas, but Haley's changed me-"

"I don't need to here that kind of shit," Lucas interrupted him. "Haley did not change you. Don't feed me that kind of crap."

"It's not crap. Look, Haley looked beyond my exterior and actually brought out my interior. To be honest, this whole bad boy thing is just a defense mechanism. I act like this because, because of _Dan. _He made me like that. He told me to haze you because he's jealous of you and who you could be on the Ravens. And I followed him because he's Dan and he gets what he wants and he won't stop fighting until he wins. Haley is amazing. I could go on and on about how she is a beautiful and strong and fierce woman. I'm not taking advantage of Haley, Lucas. And if you were her friend, you would accept that we're dating," Nathan finished.

Lucas rubbed his face with his hands and let out a ragged, breathy sigh. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated.

"Please, just accept us, Luke," Haley begged her best friend. He'd scared her after he starting screaming at her. Half of her kind of expected him to act like this, but the other half was kind of hoping that he'd automatically accept them.

"Fine. But I don't like him. I'm just doing this for you, Hales. Not for him. Only for you. Because it'll never be for him. Never."

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 13, 2003<em>**

It was 6:56 AM on a warm Tuesday morning. He'd gotten up early to go for a jog around Tree Hill. After Lucas had finally accepted him and Haley as a couple, they'd gone to his house and hung out for a while. Deb was home and she'd showed Haley pictures of Nathan when he was a child playing basketball. Nathan smiled. His girlfriend and his mom got along well. He liked that.

After running for about an hour, Nathan stopped to take a breath. Sitting on a park bench, he caught his breath. As he began to stand up, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey sexy," the voice said. He turned around.

"Rachel?"

"That's me," she smirked. She and Nathan hadn't had much of a history together- she was a cheerleader and he was a basketball player, so everyone thought the would date, but they never did. Not once. He tried brushing her off because he was never interested in her, even when he was sleeping around, but she never took a hint.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around Tree Hill, saw my favorite man, and thought I'd say hi. I bet you were thinking about me anyway," she smirked.

"Look, Rachel. You have to understand that I'm not into you, okay? And I never will be," he told her off.

"Yes, you will be sexy. You're hot and I'm hot. So let's be hot together."

"You did not just say that," Nathan said.

"Well, I did."

"Rachel, I need you to understand that I'm-"

Rachel cut him off by forcefully kissing him. She pressed her lips hard against his and climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. She grinded her hips against his. She moved her hands up and down his chest as she continued to kiss him hard. And while she was doing this, Nathan sat there in shock. Finally, regaining his senses, he pushed her off of him. He wiped his mouth. He couldn't stand her taste. The only one he loved was Haley's.

"Why the hell did you just do that?" he asked angrily.

"You're just trying to deny your feelings for me. So, now that I kissed you, you can't deny them anymore," she said.

"Open your eyes, Rachel. I don't love you and I never will. Stop being such an attention whore and finally another guy. Besides, I'm taken," he told her.

"By who?" Rachel asked. Nathan Scott was dating? She never thought this day would come.

Nathan thought about it. Should he tell her who he was dating? No, he shouldn't. She'd try to threaten Haley and it'd scare her.

"Someone. And you'll never find out," he told her and then walked off, leaving her speechless.

* * *

><p><strong><em>July 15, 2003<em>**

Two days later, Nathan and Haley were lying on his bed. Nathan hadn't told Haley about Rachel kissing him because he knew it'd only upset her and he wasn't the one who kissed her. He pushed Rachel off and told her that he was taken. There was no need to tell Haley about it.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her hair. She giggled.

"You're not too bad to look at either," she teased. He laughed and then sat up.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked her seriously. She noticed the serious look on his face and sat up as well. She nodded.

"Sure."

"Look, I know that in my past, I was the guy to sleep around and everything. I just want you to realize that I'm not that guy anymore and I won't pressure you into sleeping with me. Just because it was in my past, doesn't mean it's in my future with you," he told her. She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Thank you, Nathan. It means a lot. I just want to wait until I'm ready," she told him.

"And that's completely fine." He smiled and laid back down with Haley in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it just came out. And he knew that he loved her for a while now. She jerked up.

"What?" she asked surprised. Nathan loved her? This took a turn on the road.

He sat up as well. "I fell for you the moment I met you," he revealed. "Everything about you is amazing. I don't see how people cannot fall in love with you instantly. You have changed my entire world, Haley James, and I love you so much for it. I've never felt like this before, but what I know is that I cannot be without you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to be the man who is with you when all your dreams come true, because I love you more than anything or anyone," he confessed. She sat there shocked. Never would she think that Nathan would fall in love, especially with her.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to say you love me back. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

They sat there in a silence. Haley thought about it. The past week with Nathan had been amazing. He really had changed for the better. She couldn't imagine living life without him anymore. She wanted him next to her when he dreams came true. She did love him, even if Lucas didn't.

"I love you, too," she whispered, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I love you too. I love that you open up to me. I love how you let me in all the way. I love how no one gets you the way that I do. And I love the way you look at me and the way you protect me from all the danger that surrounds us. I just love you too," she told him.

He smiled widely. His girl loved him back. Haley James, the most amazing girl in the world, loved him back. And nothing would change that. He kissed her tenderly and they lay in each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's Chapter Two. They start dating, and then tell Lucas, who finally accepts them for his best friend's sake. Nathan also admits that he loves Haley, and she says she loves him back. Please review and tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Love Me, Love Me Not

**AN: Here is Chapter Three. For the last chapter recap, Nathan and Haley finally begin dating after they make up. They tell Lucas about it because they don't want to hide anything. Lucas is angry at first, but he accepts them for Haley's sake. Nathan encounters Rachel who kisses him, but he brushes her off, saying that he's already taken. Nathan admits to Haley that he loves her, and Haley tells him that she loves him to. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"And that's what true love really is. It's not this fairy tale life that never knows pain. But it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love."<em>  
><em>-One Tree Hill<em>

**Chapter 3: Love Me, Love Me Not**

**_August 15, 2003_**

_One month later..._

"Can I talk to you, mom?" Nathan asked his mom, sitting down at the breakfast table. Dan was, once again, on a business trip, but Deb and Nathan honestly didn't mind his absence. It wasn't like his absence was a big difference in their lives. They knew that was an awful thing to say about him, but it was true. He was never home and when he was, he wasn't a supportive or helpful husband and father.

"Yeah, sure, honey," Deb said, grabbing a carton of chocolate milk and a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "What's on your mind?"

"You like Haley, right?" Nathan started. If he was going to do what he wanted to do, he had to make sure he got his mother's approval first before he made an final decisions. His mother's opinion meant everything to him.

"Of course I do. She's wonderful and I can see that you love her a lot," Deb answered, handing Nathan the orange juice and then pouring herself a glass of milk.

"I do love her a lot," Nathan smiled.

"So what's this about?" Deb asked, sitting down and taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Do you think I'm too young to fall in love?" Nathan asked.

Deb shook her head. "No. There's no age as to when you're 'supposed' to fall in love. It just happens, whether you're sixteen or sixty. Why are you asking?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "I want to ask Haley to marry me."

Deb was taken aback and dropped her fork in surprise. "W-what?"

"I want Haley to be my wife more than anything. I love her so much, and I can't imagine life without her. So why not get married now?" Nathan shrugged.

Deb finally regained her senses and began talking. "Nathan, I like how you're in love with this amazing girl, but marriage? You're so young."

"You just said there's no age for love," Nathan protested.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't say marriage. That's a whole new step. I'm not sure if you're ready for that. You're sixteen, Nathan. Sixteen years old. You have a whole life ahead of you. Why do you want to throw it all away?"

"I'm not throwing my life away. I love Haley so much, it hurts. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. I want to be with her forever. So why can't forever start today?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan-"

"Mom. Listen. I love her. I love Haley James. And I told you before. I want more than anything, for her to become Haley James Scott," Nathan interrupted his mother.

"And I would very much like that too. But you haven't even graduated high school. You don't know where you're going for college. Why get married if your future is undecided?"

"My future is undecided, but I know that I want her in my future, standing right next to me. I want to be there when all her dreams come true and I want her to be there when all my dreams come true," Nathan said.

"You really want to get married at such a young age?" Deb sighed.

"Yeah."

"What if you regret it down the road? What if things don't work out and you two get divorced?" she thought.

"I wouldn't regret marrying Haley. She's everything to me. I told you. I want to be with her forever. Marriage won't ruin us- it will only bring us closer," Nathan said.

"Nathan-"

"I want to marry Haley so badly, it hurts. I, I don't know what I'd do without her."

Deb sighed. "Then go marry her."

Nathan widened his eyes. "You'll let me do it?"

Deb nodded. "If this is what you want."

"This is what I want," Nathan answered.

"Then I'll help you get a ring," Deb replied. Deb's face then broke into a huge smile. "My baby's getting married. And I'm gonna have the most beautiful daughter-in-law in the world. Everything will be perfect. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening...<em>

Nathan walked up to Brooke's porch and braced himself. He quickly knocked the door and took a deep breath. Brooke opened the door, squinted, and then yawned.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? It's 11:30 PM. It's late out and I'm tired. You know I need my beauty sleep," Brooke said, flipping her hear and giving him a tired smile.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just needed to ask you to do me a favor," Nathan told her.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "A favor? And what kind of favor are we talking about here?"

"Can you get Haley out of her house tomorrow? And by ten o'clock sharp? I need you to make sure she is not in her house," Nathan pleaded.

"How am supposed to get her out of her house?" Brooke asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. Take her shopping, go to a salon, go to the river court, I don't know. I just need her out of the house," Nathan said.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you need her out of the house?" Brooke asked suspiciously. What did he _need _to do in her house that was so important that she couldn't be there?

"Brooke…" Nathan begged, hoping not to tell her. Brooke would probably ruin the surprise and when he got down on one knee, Haley would already know about it.

"Sorry, Nate. If you want me to get your girlfriend out of her house for the day, I'm gonna need some answers and information," Brooke demanded.

Nathan sighed. It looks like he wasn't getting out of this. "Swear that you won't tell Haley or anyone else," he pleaded.

"Why?" Brooke asked suspiciously.

"Just promise me."

Brooke shrugged. "Sure," she promised.

"I, uh, well, I'm gonna, I'm gonna ask Haley to marry me," Nathan revealed. Brooke gasped.

"You're, you're, you want to marry Haley?" Brooke stuttered.

"Yeah, I do. I love her," Nathan explained.

"You're sixteen, Nathan. You do understand that, right?" Brooke asked, comprehending the whole situation.

"Why does age matter?"

"It doesn't, I just…" Brooke trailed off.

"If Lucas proposed right here, right now, would you say yes?" Nathan asked.

"That's no fair. You and Haley are so serious. Lucas and I are serious, but I haven't even told him I love him yet. I love Lucas so much, but I haven't told him yet and I don't know if our relationship is ready for that stage yet. So who knows if Lucas and I are ready for marriage right now," Brooke explained.

"Can you please just help me with this, Brooke?" he asked his friend, rubbing his temple.

"Sure. Tell me what happens. Oh, and if Haley does say yes, I want to be the maid of honor!" Brooke squealed. Nathan laughed. Oh Brooke.

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 16, 2003<em>**

_The next day..._

Nathan climbed up the tree that was in front of Haley's window. He finally got up to her window and peered through it. It was empty. Her room was empty, which meant she probably wasn't home. Good job, Brooke. Good job.

Nathan climbed down the tree and ran to the front door, where he straightened himself up and rang the doorbell. Lydia opened the door with a huge smile on her face. He could smell something like toast or pancakes coming from the kitchen.

"Nathan," she greeted him cheerfully. She reminded him of an older Brooke.

"Good morning, Mrs. James," he greeted her back politely. If he was going to do this right, he had to make sure she liked him a lot to allow him to marry their youngest daughter at such a young age.

"Nathan, you're my baby girl's boyfriend. We should be closer. Call me Lydia," Lydia insisted.

Nathan smiled. "Sure. Is, uh, is Haley home right now?" he asked, making sure the coast was clear.

Lydia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She just left a couple of minutes ago to go shopping with Brooke. If you need her, maybe you should come back later. Brooke told me they'd be back after lunch."

"No, I don't need her right now. Can I just, uh, talk to you and Mr. James?"

Lydia looked at him for a second and then nodded. "Sure. Let me go get him and then we can talk in the kitchen."

Lydia led Nathan to the kitchen and he sat down on one of the chairs while she opened a window.

"Jimmy! Can you come inside?" she called out to her husband. In almost a second, Jimmy rushed inside carrying a shovel.

"Who's hurt?" he asked.

Lydia laughed. "No one. Nathan wants to talk to us," she explained, jerking her thumb towards their daughter's boyfriend.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Ah. Nathan. How are you?" he asked, putting the shovel down and walking towards Nathan to pat his back.

"I'm doing well, sir," he answered.

"Good, good. So you wanted to talk to us about something?" Jimmy asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, Mr. James, I-"

"Call me Jimmy," Jimmy interrupted him.

"That's what I told him about me," Lydia chuckled.

Nathan nervously laughed. Would they just let him get out what he wanted to ask them?

"Well, _Jimmy_, I need to talk to you about Haley," he started.

"Okay..."

"You should probably sit down for this," Nathan suggested. They looked at him suspiciously before sitting down.

"So, I need to talk to you about Haley," he said again.

"She's your headache now," Jimmy joked.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia asked, ignoring her husband's joke.

"No, there's no problem. I, uh, I just need to talk to you about my relationship with Haley," he said. They nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"As you probably know, Haley and I have are pretty serious about our relationship," he began, taking a deep breath. "I love her so much, more than words can say. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for your daughter. I'd sacrifice anything- even my life- for her, because she has changed my world and made me lucky enough to love her."

"What are you saying, Nathan?" Lydia asked.

He took a deep breath. "I'd like to marry your daughter."

Lydia and Jimmy sat there with surprised expressions painted across their faces. Nathan could've swore that he heard Jimmy curse underneath his breath while Lydia began to take huge breaths.

Jimmy finally broke the ice. "You understand that you're in high school, son?"

"Yes, I do, sir," Nathan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"And you want to get married right now?"

Nathan nodded.

"You have so many years ahead of you. Why can't you wait a couple of years to marry her? If you really love her, you'll wait."

Nathan shrugged. "Why can't forever start today?"

Jimmy closed his mouth, not knowing what to say about that. Lydia quickly spoke up.

"Nathan, I hope you realize what you are saying," she said.

"I do, Mrs. Jam- Lydia. But know that I love her so much. I thought a lot about this before I came over to talk to you about this, and I think it's the right decision," he told her.

"What if it drives you two apart?" Jimmy finally spoke.

Nathan looked at him. "It will only bring us closer."

"Can Jimmy and I have a second?" Lydia asked Nathan, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

Nathan nodded. "Of course."

Jimmy and Lydia left the room and Nathan sat down on one of the chairs.

Lydia and Jimmy walked into the living room and shut the door behind them.

"What is that boy thinking? He wants to marry Haley? They're sixteen!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Jimmy, honey, calm down," she soothed her husband, sitting him down. "Maybe this is right for them."

"Right for them? Do I need to remind you that he's the boy who climbs up two stories to Haley's window when he can just use the front door?"

"I thought you liked Nathan," Lydia said.

"I do. But they're too young for marriage."

"Jimmy. You know our daughter. Most days, she's more mature than we are," Lydia chuckled. "I think we should allow it. She's responsible enough to handle marriage."

"Lydia-"

"You know, my parents didn't allow me to marry you?" Lydia revealed. Jimmy looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because they said we were too young."

"Why didn't you listen to them?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I loved you too much to listen to them. And look at us now. Seven beautiful children. I think Haley would be just fine," Lydia explained.

Jimmy sighed. "Alright, fine. She can get married. Well, that is, if she says yes."

"You won't regret this," Lydia said, pulling her husband to the kitchen where they found Nathan sitting on a chair.

"Nathan, we've made a decision," she said him. Nathan looked up and stood up from the chair.

"Yes?"

They looked at each other. "You can marry Haley."

Nathan smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, we trust you and if you think that this is right for you two, then go off and get married," Lydia said, smiling.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. James. It means a lot," Nathan said.

"Of course. Where are you planning to ask her?"

"Tonight. And it could either be the best day or the worst day of my life. Lets hope she says yes."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

"Where are you taking me, Nathan?" Haley laughed as Nathan led her towards an unknown location. She was currently blindfolded and they were walking up some steps.

"Just a little more, babe," he encouraged her. She walked up a few more stairs before they reached the location.

"Can I take off my blindfold now?" she asked her boyfriend of one month.

"Sure," he said, and she quickly took the blindfold off to see they were on the top of Karen's cafe. In the corner lay her and Lucas's mini golf course. In the middle of the roof, there was a table set for two. A single white rose lay in the middle of the table.

"What is all this?" she asked him as he led her to the table.

"This is for the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, pulling her chair out. She sat down and pulled the lid off the food. She gasped and smiled.

"Mac and cheese! The food of the Gods," she smiled.

He laughed. "Only you would say that, Hales."

"Shut up," she teased back. "Why'd you bring me here, Nathan?"

"Two reasons. One, I wanted to give you a night you'd never forget...and two, I have to ask you something important," he explained.

"Okay," she said. "What do you need to ask me?"

"I want to give you a night you'll never forget first. I got you something," he said, pulling a box out of his pocket. The ring box was in the other pocket.

"Oh my gosh, Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything," Haley said, looking at the box that he was holding. He gave it to her and smiled.

"I wanted to," he said. "Open it."

She slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace.

"Oh my gosh, I, I can't take this, Nathan," she said, giving the box back to him. "It's too much."

He chuckled. "Nothing is ever too much for you or too expensive. I bought this because I love you so much and I want to show you that," he said, giving the box back to her. He then got up, took the necklace out of the box, and put it around her neck.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" he smirked, sitting back down.

She let out a breathy laugh. "You've given me everything. And I love you for that." She leaned over and kissed him quickly.

After they ate, they played a couple of rounds on the mini golf course that Lucas and Haley built when they were kids. Of course, Haley won all three rounds, but Nathan playfully denied her wins, saying that he "let her win."

"It's been a great night, Nate," Haley sighed happily to her boyfriend as they were looking at the stars from the edge of the roof.

"You deserve it, Hales. You deserve everything good in the world. You're beautiful," he said, pecking her cheek. She blushed.

"You treat me too well," she giggled.

He just shook his head. "I don't treat you too well. I treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

She sighed in content. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He was doing this. He was really proposing to the love of his life. He took both of her hands and had her sit down.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to listen and not say a word until I'm done," he smiled.

She nodded, confused. "Okay."

"I, uh, I grew up hiding myself behind a mask because nobody would let me show who I really was. Dan was the main reason for that, but there were other components. The only person who really did encourage me to break down the exterior was my mom. But I couldn't always rely on her because she had her own problems. Dan was her main problem. She was constantly standing in his shadow, just like I was. I've never had a good relationship with Dan, and I don't think I ever will have a good relationship with him. Freshman and sophomore year were hard, because I had to continue hiding behind that mask. I don't really care much about Tim or any of those other guys who only focus on sex and booze. But I had to go along with it because, in high school, I couldn't take the mask off. Then I met you, and my whole world changed in the best way possible. You are the first person who let me in and allowed me to open up. You didn't care that I was the basketball star- you wanted to help me, and I think asking you to be my tutor was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because it brought us here. I don't have to hide anymore, because I have someone to rely on when life gets hard and things change. But the one thing that will not change is my strong love for you. That will never alter. Haley, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows and I see the rest of my life with you. You are my everything, and you always will be. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I've never felt this way. I don't know what I'd do without you, which is why I want to be with you forever. I love you so much, more than words can say. And I know people say that we're too young and our whole relationship is fake and cliche. Well, I don't feel that way," he said. He pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Haley James, from the day I met you, I've dreamed of you one day becoming Haley James Scott. That desire has only grown as I fall more and more in love with you everyday." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, yet simple, diamond ring that Deb helped him buy. They had both pitched in to buy the expensive ring (and they might've used Dan's credit card as well).

"You and I belong together forever. Always and forever. Will you marry me?" he asked.

By now, tears were spilling freely out of Haley's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen this coming at all. They were so young, but they were also so in love. And she knew that she couldn't imagine life without him. She could see a future with him down the road, and that's what she wanted. So why couldn't forever start today.

"Yes," she cried with tears of joy. His smile on his face widened and he slipped the ring on her finger. Happy tears were brimming in eyes. Haley was going to be his wife. His life couldn't be more perfect. He stood up and kissed her with passion, joy, and love.

"I love you so much, Haley," he promised.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott."

The next few hours had gone by in a blur. The next thing he knew, they had made it to his house and were making there way to his bedroom. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He knew that Haley wanted to wait until marriage to have sex, but since they were now engaged, would she want to sleep with him? He would never pressure her, ever. But he also didn't want to make her think that she had to sleep with him just because they were getting married.

Haley interrupted his thoughts by lightly pushing him onto the bed and getting on the bed to kiss him. The kiss started out slow, but it quickly got faster. Before he knew it, she was tugging at his shirt to pull it off. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her doe brown eyes were filled with want and desire. He'd never seen her this way.

"Haley, we don't have to do anything," he told her.

"No, no, I want to. I love you...and we're getting married. I want to fully be with you," she said. He cracked and smile and kissed her again. Tonight was going to be, probably already was, the best day of his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 17, 2003<strong>_

_The next day..._

"You what?" Brooke shouted to Haley. She and Haley were currently in Brooke's room, waiting for the guys and Peyton to come over. They were going to hang out like the old times, with the addition of Nathan, by having a huge dinner, retelling memories, watching basketball (for the guys), and reading fashion magazines (for the girls, specifically _Brooke_).

"I slept with Nathan," Haley told her friend nonchalantly.

"But I thought you were going to wait for marriage...oh wait a minute," Brooke said, remembering that Nathan was going to, or probably already did, propose to Haley.

"What?" Haley asked Brooke, sensing her slightly suddenly strange behavior.

"Nothing..." Brooke said.

"What do you know, Tigger?"

"Nothing!" Brooke repeated, her voice going slightly higher.

"Tigger..." Haley warned.

Brooke finally gave in and sighed heavily. "Okay, fine. I know that you and Nathan are getting married," she revealed.

"How?"

"He told me about it," Brooke answered.

"Why?"

"He needed me to get you out of the house so he could talk to your parents or something," Brooke replied, looking at her phone. Haley grabbed her phone and chucked it across the room.

"Hey! I was using-"

"Why did Nathan need to talk to my parents?" Haley asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Probably to ask for their permission to marry you."

Haley smiled. Nathan was so sweet.

"He really asked my parents?"

"I'm assuming so. You know, he's really sweet. I thought you said he was an arrogant, selfish jackass who didn't care about anyone but himself," Brooke said.

"I was wrong. Completely wrong about him. He's amazing," Haley gushed.

"Can I see the ring?" Brooke asked. Haley showed her the diamond ring.

Brooke gasped. "It's so beautiful. Damn, Tutor Girl, if I wasn't dating Lucas, I'd have Nathan for myself."

"Back off, Tigger, he's mine," Haley laughed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, so Brooke and Haley raced downstairs to open the door. Behind the red door stood Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake.

"Broody!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Cheery," he chuckled, kissing her.

"Nathan!" Haley greeted him, kissing him.

"Hey babe," he smiled after he broke the kiss.

As Nathan and Haley were hugging, it was then that Peyton noticed the diamond ring on Haley's left ring finger. She gasped and held her hand to her chest.

"Are you okay, Peyton?" Jake asked, putting his hand on her back as she gasped for air.

"I, I," she choked out, still shocked by the ring.

"What's wrong? Do you need water?" Jake asked again, genuinely concerned about his girlfriend. She looked like she was having an asthma attack or something like that.

"Finger...ring...look...I..." she stuttered out. Brooke instantly knew what she was talking about. Jake and Lucas, however, were a bit confused.

"Say that again, Peyt," Jake told her. She finally wore out of her shock.

"Haley has a huge rock on her ring finger," Peyton said. Lucas and Jake instantly looked at Haley's ring finger to see an engagement ring.

"Haley..." Lucas trailed out. "What's that?"

"Uh..."

"You're engaged?!" Peyton exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hand. All four of them looked at her, awaiting her answer. Finally, she nodded.

"Yes, Nathan and I are engaged," she revealed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! My friend's engaged!" Peyton exclaimed, hugging her friend. Sure, they were a bit young, but if anyone could take marriage, it was Nathan and Haley.

"Congratulations, Haley," Jake said, hugging her friend.

Brooke smiled. Peyton looked at her.

"Let me guess, B. Davis. You knew about this already?" she asked knowingly.

"Yep, P. Sawyer. I did!" she exclaimed.

"Why does Brooke always seem to know about this stuff before we do?" Jake wondered.

"Because the world loves me!" Brooke answered. They continued to congratulate Nathan and Haley, completely forgetting about Lucas's reaction.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he exclaimed. They all turned to look at him and Haley could already feel her eyes brimming with tears.

"Lucas," she began, but he stopped her.

"HALEY, DON'T TRY TO EXPLAIN. HOW COULD YOU MARRY THIS JACKASS? HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH THIS SON OF A BITCH? DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL? OPEN YOUR EYES, HALEY. THIS IS THE ASS WHO HAZED ME AND TORTURED ME FOR A FREAKING DAMN YEAR! You promised you'd never speak to him, but now you're marrying him?! What has gotten into you? YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN STUPID TO MARRY THIS ASS!"

By now, Haley was full on crying. She knew that Lucas didn't mean any of it, but he was so angry and it hurt her more than anything. He was supposed to be her best friend. He was supposed to get past this and accept her and Nathan's engagement. That's how it was supposed to be.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled. "You do not insult Haley!"

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU!" Lucas screamed back. "YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH. THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY MY BEST FRIEND IS SO THAT YOU CAN GET IN HER PANTS AND SLEEP WITH HER! YOU'RE A FREAKING ASS! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND SEE THE GUY WHO IS LOOKING BACK AT YOU!"

"Please, Lucas," Haley cried. Jake, Peyton, and Brooke were now standing awkwardly next to the scene in shock. Brooke never knew her boyfriend could get so angry and pissed.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HALEY!" Lucas swore.

"I'm not taking advantage of her! I love her!" Nathan yelled back.

Lucas laughed bitterly. "You do not love her. You don't care about her at all. You just want to sleep with her since you know she wants to wait for marriage. Don't fall for his traps, Haley. It won't get you anywhere!"

"I'm marrying him, Luke. I love him," Haley declared.

"Look what you've done, Nathan. You've completely messed with Haley's mind and manipulated her into thinking that you're a good guy. Well, you're not a good guy. Haley, do you really want to marry someone who tortured his own brother for a year?!" Lucas asked Haley, turning to her.

"He's not proud of that, Lucas," she said, still crying. "But he's changed, I promise. He won't be that guy anymore. Why can't you give us a chance?"

"Because all his intentions are no good. I don't want to see you getting hurt, Haley," Lucas said.

"But I won't get hurt. He'll protect me from all the danger in the world. He and I will be against the world."

Lucas laughed bitterly again. "You've changed. It used to be you and I against the world, remember. Well it looks like that idea's gone to hell."

"Our marriage won't change anything, Luke, if that's what you're afraid of-"

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I'M LOOKING AT FOR YOU, BUT YOU CAN NOT SEE THAT HE IS NOTHING BUT BAD! HE'LL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU IN THE END! TRUST ME HALEY! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE NEVER DID! HE'S A JACKASS AND YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER! AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT, THEN YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF FOOLED!" Lucas yelled at her.

"Stop yelling at her!" Nathan stepped in, seeing his girlfriend in tears again.

"Well stop taking advantage of her!" Lucas demanded.

"I'm not taking advantage of Haley! Can't you see that? Can you see the love that Haley and I hold for each other? Because if you can't, then you're the fool and you're the blind one who cannot see a single damn thing," Nathan shot back.

Lucas snickered. "You're just like Dan. Look in the mirror, Nathan. You'll turn out to be just like your father. A selfish, lonely, arrogant son of a bitch!"

That hit a nerve in Nathan. How dare he call him his father. He was nothing like Dan and he never would be.

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed, slightly scaring Haley. "I am nothing like my father! You take that back!"

"Then why don't you stop taking advantage of my best friend!" Lucas yelled back.

"I AM NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nathan screamed. "You know, you're just jealous because Dan abandoned you and chose me and my mom instead."

Lucas punched Nathan square in the jaw. How dare he bring up his bad relationship with his father.

"You know what? I'm leaving. Because you clearly don't know what the hell you're talking about," Lucas yelled, storming out of the house. Brooke ran after him while Haley cried into Nathan's arms. Jake and Peyton stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Well...this is fairly awkward."

* * *

><p>"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke yelled, running after her boyfriend. "Lucas, please talk to me!" she said, as he finally stopped at the docks.<p>

"What?" he asked, turning around.

"Why won't you just accept Nathan and Haley?"

"Because they are making a huge mistake," he said. "They're sixteen!"

"But they're in love and they want a future together. Why does age matter?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

"If they're meant to be, they can wait till after college. But what if they're not meant to be, huh? She'll just get her heart broken by him and he won't care."

"Then that's they're problem, not yours. Luke, I admire that you always protect Haley, but you yelled at her tonight...and you made her cry," Brooke told him.

Lucas put his head in his hands. "I know. I didn't mean to upset her. It's just that Nathan made me so angry...and he doesn't deserve her."

"Well, if he doesn't, Haley is the one person I know who can help Nathan change his ways. Just accept them, Lucas. Please," Brooke pleaded.

Lucas rubbed his face and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I can't let go, Brooke," he admitted. She looked at him and sat down next to him.

"Is that what this is all about? You can't let go of Haley?" Brooke asked him.

"She's always been my best friend. It's always been me and her against the world when were kids. This whole, marriage to Nathan at sixteen, that's not her. I can't let go of who we used to be," Lucas explained.

"You don't have to let go. She's still the same Haley that you and I both know. I won't have to let go, and neither will you," Brooke comforted her boyfriend.

He sighed. "Thank you, Brooke, for always being there for me."

"You want to know something?" Brooke asked him after they sat there for a minute.

"What?"

"I love you," she admitted. She was finally able to face the truth- she loved Lucas Scott. He was vulnerable right now, and he needed some comforting. And this was the perfect time to let her true feelings out.

He turned to look at her right into her brown eyes. "What?"

"I, I love you, Lucas Scott. I always will," she said.

He sat there, not knowing what to say. He knew he loved Brooke from the minute they started dating, but he could never fully admit it to himself. But now, she was telling him that she loved him back. And nothing could change that.

"I love you, too," he grinned back. A huge smile stretched across her face and she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend.

"Can you please accept Nathan and Haley?" Brooke asked him after they pulled away.

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," Brooke said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Nathan and Haley were sitting at the kitchen table in Nathan's house. Deb was visiting Nathan's Uncle Cooper, who was Deb's brother, so Nathan had the house to himself.

Haley was still crying her eyes out. They were thousands of tissues scattered around the room. Nathan had already got five tissue boxes from the closet.

"Haley, you know Lucas didn't mean it," Nathan comforted his girlfriend.

"He hates me," she cried.

"He doesn't hate you. He was just upset about this whole marriage thing. He'll come around, baby," Nathan promised her.

"No he won't. Did you see his face? He was so angry, and so upset. He's disappointed in me," Haley cried.

"He's just shocked. I promise you, Haley. He doesn't hate you at all," Nathan soothed her.

"Did you hear the things he said to me? He wouldn't say those things if he didn't hate me. That's not my Lucas. That's a complete stranger who hates me." Nathan was seriously going to kick Lucas's ass for making Haley cry.

"Haley, Haley, I need you to calm down, okay? If Lucas doesn't accept our marriage, than that's his problem, not ours. I love you, and that's all that matters," Nathan said, holding Haley in his arms. "Why don't we go to bed and you can sleep this whole thing off?" he suggested.

She sniffed and nodded. Today couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>While Nathan fell asleep quickly, Haley couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was still so upset about what Lucas said to her. She know he didn't mean it- of course he didn't. But it still hurt like hell. She looked over at Nathan who was sleeping peacefully. She watched his chest rise up and down. She sighed, knowing she would not be able to sleep tonight, and got out of bed. She opened the front door, still in her pajamas and a pair of flip flops, and started walking down the sideways, hoping to get some fresh air. She just needed to breathe and let everything truly sink in.<p>

She continued to walk for about ten minutes and then checked her phone for the time.

_11:57 PM_

She sighed. She better get back before Nathan realized she was missing. She started walking back and slowly walked across the street, not looking where she was going. Before she knew what was happening, she heard the screech of a car and saw bright lights. The car honked, but before she could move, she felt the impact of the car hit her like a bullet. She slid up the car hood before falling off it and onto the cold street. The car sped off and blood covered her entire body. Everything was just a blur. She couldn't see correctly.

Everything went black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Three. You'll find out that status of Haley in the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	4. Only For Me

**AN: Here's Chapter Four. For the last chapter recalp, Nathan proposes to Haley after consulting his mom, Brooke, and Haley's parents. She says yes, and they tell their friends about their engagement. Everyone is accepting except for Lucas who storms out. Haley is upset about Lucas and goes out at night while everyone is sleeping. During her late-night walk, she is hit by a car that drives away. In this chapter, we find out what happens to Haley, and the aftermath of the night's events. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"What's more important? What we become, or how we become it?"<em>  
><em>-One Tree Hill<em>

**Chapter 4: Only For Me**

_**August 17, 2003**_

_Previously:_

_While Nathan fell asleep quickly, Haley couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was still so upset about what Lucas said to her. She knew he didn't mean it- of course he didn't. But it still hurt like hell. She looked over at Nathan who was sleeping peacefully. She watched his chest rise up and down. She sighed, knowing she would not be able to sleep tonight, and got out of bed. She opened the front door, still in her pajamas and a pair of flip flops, and started walking down the sideways, hoping to get some fresh air. She just needed to breathe and let everything truly sink in._

_She continued to walk for about ten minutes and then checked her phone for the time._

_11:57 PM_

_She sighed. She hadn't gone very far from Nathan's house, but she better get back before Nathan realized she was missing. She started walking back and slowly walked across the street, not looking where she was going. Before she knew what was happening, she heard the screech of a car and saw bright lights. The car honked, but before she could move, she felt the impact of the car hit her like a bullet. She slid up the car hood before falling off it and onto the cold street. The car sped off and blood covered her entire body. Everything was just a blur. She couldn't see correctly._

_Everything went black as she lost consciousness._

Lucas woke up from his sleep around the same time Haley did. He couldn't sleep much because the guilt from yelling at Haley was basically eating him alive. He felt so bad. He didn't mean what he said to her. He just didn't want her to throw her life way for some boy that he didn't even like, even if he was his half-brother.

Lucas was about to call Brooke to help him fall asleep again since her voice was always so soothing to him, but he decided against it when he realized that she was probably really tired right now and she herself was sleeping at this very moment. Lucas finally decided to go outside for a little to get a breath of fresh air in an attempt to fall asleep. He got up, grabbed a pair of sneakers from his closet and his 'Keith Scott Body Shop' hoddie, and then opened the front door quietly, hoping that he wouldn't wake up Keith or his mother.

Lucas began walking up the street, blowing out soft breaths. It was still warm outside, but it was dark and he couldn't see much, despite the fact that it was the dead middle of summer. He glanced at his watch.

12:03 AM

Thought it was barely past midnight, Lucas still wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep, so he continued walking for twenty more minutes. To his left, he could see Nathan's house with all the lights turned off. He figured Nathan and Haley were peacefully sleeping in there. He'd never been to Nathan's house in fear of running into Dan, but his mother had shown him some pictures of their house when he was little and he had passed the house a couple of times when he was taking a jog or heading to the rivercourt with the guys.

Lucas walked past Nathan's house and walked up the steep hill, which took him longer than he had expected- six minutes exactly. As he reached the top of the hill, he noticed a dark, limp figure lying on the ground. Furrowing his eyebrows, he rushed over to see who it was and see what the hell the person was doing lying on the ground at midnight.

As Lucas reached the person, he could feel his stomach drop and his heartbeat quicken dramatically. His hands shaking, he reached for his cellphone in the pocket of his hoddie. He quickly dialed 911 as he could feel his eyes brimming with salty, warm tears.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_ a woman's voice said through the phone.

"I need, I need help, please," Lucas breathed out.

_"What happened, sir?_" the woman asked.

"My best, my, uh, best friend, she's lying on the g-ground in front of me, I, I think she got hit or something. Please, you h-have to help me. She's gonna die if you don't help her, she's gonna die, she's gonna, she, I-"

_"Sir, you need to calm down-"_

"Don't tell me to calm down! I need your help! My best friend is lying here unconscious because some damn driver hit her! Please! Send your ambulance or paramedics or whatever now or I'll run over to your hospital and beat the crap out of your workers for not helping my best friend!" Lucas yelled into the phone.

_"Please, sir, I need you to calm down, okay? Your best friend will be okay. Where are you?"_ the woman asked calmly.

"I'm, I'm on the hill of Ellington Street in Tree Hill. Please, help her, please-"

"_We'll send an ambulance right away, sir. Have a good night,"_ the lady said and then hung up the phone.

"Haley, you're gonna be alright, okay? I'm gonna get you to the hospital and you'll be okay. I'll call Nathan or Brooke or Peyton, or whoever you need. I just need you to live, okay? I'm sorry about what I said. I need you, Haley. You can't leave me. You can't leave us," Lucas cried into Haley's limp shoulder.

After what seemed to be hours, loud ambulance trucks came barreling down the streets, the sirens going off, the loud police sirens following them. Lucas stood up as Haley's hand fell out of his. He wiped the blood off his hand onto his pajama pants and then waved his hands over at the trucks to signal them to come over where he and Haley were.

The next couple of minutes seemed like seconds; everything seemed to go way too quickly in a spinning blur. Haley was lifted onto a stretcher and Lucas quickly got into the back of the ambulance. The paramedics had questioned him about his relationship with Haley, but he quickly assured them that he was only her best friend and that she was already engaged to another man- his brother. That was really the first time Lucas actually referred to Nathan as his brother. Before that, he had just referred to him as Nathan, jackass, Mr. Big Shot, or whatever he and Haley came up with.

The ambulance made a screeching halt as they arrived at the cold hospital building. Lucas hated hospitals and so did Haley. The only thing it reminded him of was death, something that always made him break down. He jumped out of the ambulance and then helped the paramedics with the stretcher while tears started to brim his eyes again. How could this happen to Haley? How could this happen to his best friend? She didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Mr. Scott, I'm going to need information about Haley James," a lady told him, who had come up to him after Haley was wheeled into the emergency room. He was currently sitting in the waiting room, about to call Brooke about the accident. He looked up to see a middle aged brunette who was wearing a nurse's shirt and had tired but warm green eyes.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, putting his phone in his pocket. He could call Brooke after this.

"Full name?" the lady asked. Lucas looked at her name tag to see '_Mrs. Karlie Dylan'_ printed neatly across it.

"Haley Bob James," Lucas answered. "Well, soon to be Scott," he added, remembering her engagement.

"What do you mean?" Karlie asked, writing something down on her clipboard.

"She's engaged-"

"To you?" Karlie assumed.

"What? Huh?" Lucas asked, confused, letting out a breathy chuckle. He could never picture himself marrying Haley. They were like brother and sister. When he wanted to get married in the future, he always pictured it being Brooke. He always pictured Brooke Davis becoming Brooke Scott for them to be a happy family with many children.

"She's going to become Haley James Scott, right?" Karlie clarified. Lucas nodded. "Your last name is Scott. I just thought it was you she was going to marry."

Lucas laughed. "No, no. She and I are just friends. We would never get together- it'd be weird because we're like family. She's engaged to my brother."

Karlie smiled widely. "So she's soon to be your sister in law, huh?"

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Year of birth?" Karlie asked.

"1987," said Lucas.

"Color of hair?" Karlie continued.

"Blonde," Lucas answered.

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Height?"

"Five foot four."

"Weight?"

"I honestly have no idea. I don't really ask her that kind of stuff," Lucas laughed. Karlie smiled and wrote something down.

"Parents?"

"Lydia and Jimmy James."

"Any siblings she has?"

"You need the full names?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I do, for the paperwork," Karlie clarified.

"And ages?"

"Yes."

"Eli Christopher James is Haley's oldest brother, born in 1976, age 27, with brown hair and brown eyes. He's married to Emily James with sons Ethan, Evan, and Eric," Lucas recited by memory. He knew every single one of Haley's siblings because they were always at home when he and Haley were younger.

"Okay," Karlie mumbled, scribbling down everything on the clipboard.

"Matthew Carter James, nicknamed Matt, is Haley's second oldest brother, born in 1977, age 26, with light brown hair and green eyes. He's married to Solaris James with sons Seth and Marc and daughter Avery," Lucas continued on.

"Mhm," Karlie said.

"Robert Bryson James, nicknamed Rob, is Haley's third oldest brother, born in 1979, age 24, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He's married to Christine James with sons Dylan, Landon, and Caleb."

"Okay, okay, good."

"Vivian Maia James is Haley's older sister, born in 1981, age 22, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She's married to Bill Samuel with triplets- sons Joshua and William and daughter Sophia."

"Good, good, alright."

"Taylor Blake James is Haley's second older sister, born in 1983, age 20, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. I honestly have no idea who she's dating because she doesn't stick with anybody for too long," Lucas said.

"She has a lot of siblings," Karlie commented.

"Quinn Alexandra James is Haley's third older sister, born in 1985, age 18, with blonde hair and green eyes. She's dating Clay Evans, an agent, but she has no kids," Lucas finished.

"Is that it?" Karlie asked.

"Yes," Lucas nodded.

"You sure know _everything _about her siblings. You sure you two aren't together?" Karlie teased.

Lucas laughed slightly again. "We would never…she and I…that'd be weird for us. We're just friends."

"I know, I'm just playing. Okay, anyone we should be in contact with during this time?" Karlie asked.

"Well, her siblings, her parents, and her friends, but I can take care of her friends," Lucas told the nurse.

"Who are her friends?" Karlie asked, ripping a page out of a notebook.

"Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jagielski, and her fiancée, Nathan Scott, are her closest friends," Lucas answered.

"And you, right?"

"Yeah. I can call her friends," Lucas said again.

"Okay, sure. We'll be back with more information about Haley as it comes," Karlie promised him.

He nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse left Lucas sitting in the waiting room. As soon as she went through those white double doors, Lucas pulled out his cellphone again and quickly dialed Brooke's number.

"Come on, come on," Lucas prayed for her to pick up.

After three rings, Brooke finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Brooke's tired voice greeted Lucas.

"Brooke, Brooke, I'm glad you picked up," Lucas said into the phone.

_"Luke, it's almost one o'clock in the morning. Why are you up so late? What's wrong?"_ Brooke asked.

"There's an emergency," Lucas replied.

Brooke sat up from her bed and put her hand in her hair. "_What happened?"_ She turned the lamp on in her room.

"It's Haley, Brooke, I…" Lucas trailed off.

_"Luke, you're being vague. What happened? Where are you?"_ Brooke asked. She got out of bed and slipped on Lucas's sweatshirt that he had lent her. She was only in a pair of shorts and his Ravens t-shirt, so she figured she'd put a little more on if she had to go somewhere. And it sounded like she did.

"I'm at the hospital," Lucas responded.

Brooke widened her eyes and grabbed her car keys from her desk. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and was half out the front door when she asked him, "_what happened to Haley?"_

"She got hit by a car and I-"

_"She got hit?"_ Brooke interrupted him worriedly.

"Yeah, I found her on the street. She's unconscious n-now and I don't know what to do, Brooke. She's c-can't die. I, I can't, I cannot loose her," Lucas cried.

"_You won't loose her, Luke, okay? I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes. Did you call Nathan yet? _Brooke asked her boyfriend.

Lucas eyes widened slightly. "Nathan," he breathed out. "I completely forgot to call him."

_"You need to call him, Lucas. He's Haley's fiancée. I know you probably hate him right now about what happened earlier tonight- his and Haley's engagement- but you need to call him,"_ Brooke told him.

"I know, I know. I'll call him now," Lucas promised.

_"Okay. I'll be there soon. I love you,"_ she smiled, glad she could finally say it to him.

"I love you, too."

Lucas hung up the phone and prayed that Brooke would come quickly. He then pulled out his phone and dialed Nathan's number. Despite the fact that he and Nathan had a rocky relationship, he got Nathan's number after Nathan and Haley started dating just in case there was an emergency like this one.

It didn't take Nathan long to answer the phone- he picked it up almost immediately after Lucas dialed his number.

"_Lucas?"_ Nathan's panicked voice answered.

"Nathan, I have to tell you-"

_"Not now. Do you know where Haley is? She was sleeping right next to me and now she's not here. I swear, I know I don't like you and I know I'm going to kick your dumb ass for making Haley cry later on, but do you know where she is?" _Nathan rambled on.

"I know where she is-"

_"Where? Where is she?"_ Nathan interrupted him.

"I need you to come to hospital, Nathan. Now," Lucas rushed out.

Nathan's eyes widened and he grabbed his letterman jacket and slipped on a pair of sneakers. "_What happened to Haley? Is she okay?" _Nathan asked, running out the door, his car keys in his hand.

"No, she's not okay…she uh, she's unconscious," Lucas explained, his hand on his forehead.

"_Why? What the hell happened, Lucas?" _Nathan shouted through the phone, speeding through the dark, empty streets of Tree Hill.

"She got hit…by some car…and the police don't know who it was, but they're trying Nathan," Lucas said. Lucas could've sworn he heard a muffled sob through the phone.

"_Damn it," _Nathan swore. "_I'll be right there, Lucas. Keep an eye out for Haley. You know she doesn't deserve this."_

"I will," Lucas promised and then hung up the phone.

Just then, Lucas looked over as he heard the hospital door swing open. He chuckled slightly for the first time tonight as he saw his girlfriend rushing through the hospital hall holding a giant duffle bag and a huge basket filled with makeup accessories. Oh Brooke. He rushed over to her to help her.

"Woah, woah, Brooke. What's with all the stuff?" Lucas asked, grabbing her duffle bag and carrying it to the chairs in the waiting room.

"I need to keep an eye out for Haley twenty-four-seven, so these are the things I _need_ for a couple of days. I'll survive on hospital food if it means being here for Haley," Brooke said, setting her basket on a chair.

"But what is in this bag?" Lucas asked referring to the duffle bag.

"Clothes, shoes, hair products, hair accessories, body products, magazines, extra makeup, my computer, music, nail polish, facial treatment necessities, and so on," Brooke listed.

"Did you bring anything for me?" Lucas asked, opening up the bag.

"Yep. I got you clothes, sneakers, a sports magazine, and…" Brooke trailed off, pulling something out of her bag. "A book by Steinbeck. Since you love him."

Lucas smiled. "You're the best. Now all we have to do is pray for Haley."

They sat down on the chairs and Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. As she began to fall asleep again, her eyes shot open as she heard loud footsteps and the sound of heavy, rapid, short breathing.

"We got here as soon as we got your message, Brooke," Jake said, clearly out of breath.

"Is Haley okay? Where is she?" Peyton followed up.

"Haley's not okay. She's in a coma and they don't know when she'll wake up. They won't let us see her yet. She's in critical condition. I think she's getting surgery," Lucas explained.

"How're you doing about this, B. Davis?" Peyton asked, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's just, she doesn't deserve this, you know. Nobody does- especially not Haley. She's a good person. And it just sucks how bad things happen to good people. Why can't good things happen to good people? Haley has been hurt so many times. She doesn't need to be hurt even more. And what if she doesn't make it? I don't know how I'd go on living life without her," Brooke cried.

"She'll make it, Brooke. I can promise you that. She's a fighter. She'll fight through this. She wouldn't leave us, and most importantly, she wouldn't leave Nathan and her engagement. She wouldn't do that to us, because I know that she'll fight for us. She isn't ready to leave this world yet. It isn't her time," Lucas said, kissing Brooke's forehead.

"Where's Nathan?" Jake asked, looking around.

"I'm here!" Nathan shouted through the halls, running up to them, panting, clearly out of breath. "Where's Haley? I need to see her."

"They won't let us see her yet. We're not allowed to," Lucas explained for the third time.

"Damn it, no. No, they'll let me see her. I have to see her. I need to see Haley," Nathan demanded and then ran up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but what room is Haley James in?" he said, looking at the woman's name tag. "Mrs. Karlie Dylan," Nathan addressed the nurse.

"You can just call me Karlie," the nurse chuckled. "I'm sorry, sir, but only immediate family members can see Miss James. She just got out of surgery and she's in critical condition."

"Well, I'm her…" Nathan trailed off and then smirked, coming up with something. "Younger brother," Nathan lied. Nathan knew Haley didn't have a younger brother- that she was already the youngest- but he figured the nurse didn't know that.

"Not going to work, sir," Karlie laughed. Nathan looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"I already know all of Haley siblings. She has three older brothers- Eli, Matt, and Rob, and three older sisters- Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn, but no younger siblings. Nice try, though," Karlie laughed again.

"How'd you know about Haley's siblings?" Nathan asked, putting his hand on the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"That young man," Karlie said, pointing towards the chairs. "Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, gray hoddie, over there, told me all about Miss James and her family. Uh, Mr. Lucas Scott, was his name," Karlie said, now pointing directly to Lucas.

Nathan was going to have to kick Lucas's ass for that too. Now how was he supposed to see Haley? He needed to see her. He had to make sure that his future wife was going to be okay and that she would live. He needed her to live, because he couldn't live without her.

"Ma'am, I need to see Haley. Please, can you just let _me _see her?" Nathan pleaded her.

"What is your relationship with Miss James?" Karlie sighed.

"I'm her fiancée," Nathan stated.

Karlie looked up at him. "So you're Mr. Nathan Scott, huh?"

Nathan looked at her with confusion. "How'd you know who I was?"

"The same young man who told me about Haley's siblings, told me about you as well," Karlie explained.

"Lucas told you about me?" Nathan asked, surprised. Lucas never talked about him. Well, in Lucas's defense, Nathan never talked about Lucas either.

"Yes, he did, sir," Karlie answered. Nathan smiled slightly. Now that he and Haley were getting married, he was finally warming up to the idea of actually getting along with Lucas, just for Haley's sake.

"Are you sure I can't see my fiancée? I need to know that she's okay," Nathan said.

"Miss James is in good hands," Karlie assured him. "I will give you more information as it comes."

Nathan sighed and nodded, knowing the nurse wouldn't give in. "Okay. Thanks."

Nathan went over to sit with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. Brooke had her eyes closed as her head was resting on Lucas's shoulder who was on the phone with someone. Jake was looking at one of the hospital magazines while Peyton was drawing a picture of herself, Haley, and Brooke.

"What'd the nurse say?" Jake asked, lowering the magazine.

Nathan sighed again for what felt to be the hundredth time this night. "She said we have to wait until more information comes or something like that kind of crap. This is so stupid. I don't want to wait, I want to know now if Haley's going to live."

"She'll live man. I can promise you that," Jake reassured him.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Nathan fell asleep after half an hour of waiting for information about Haley's status. Karlie said that all she knew was Haley was in 'critical condition' and she couldn't have any visitors or whatever. Nathan knew better than to fight with the nurse, so he sat back down and figured he sleep while he waited. Besides, it was already two in the morning.<p>

As Nathan fell asleep, pictures of him and Haley kept flashing in his head, those same pictures dancing in his mind, replaying over and over again. He couldn't get Haley out of his mind. She was like an addiction- he couldn't stop thinking about her and them.

_Flashback:_

_"It's just that..." he sighed and put a hand on his head. "Ever since I was a kid, my father's been pushing me to play basketball. And I was fine with it, because I did take an early interest in basketball. But when I got older, it was like I was living his dream. He would pressure me into doing this, constantly telling that I wasn't good enough- that I would never be as good as him. He expects me to be something that I'm not, you know. His dream is for me to go to Duke, go to the NBA, and then marry some hot chick with money. Sure, I'm interested in Duke. And sure I want to one day make it to the NBA because I have dreams too. But he will not plan my future for me, you know? I don't want to marry some blonde bimbo or whatever. The old me would settle with that. But I want to fall in love. Have a family. Share my dreams with the perfect woman."_

_"You want to marry the perfect woman, huh?" she asked. He nodded._

_"Like who?" she asked. He looked into his doe brown eyes. He realized what he wanted. What he wanted, or who she wanted, was her. She was everything he wanted. She was the one who made him change. He had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her. Suddenly, he wasn't that ass who broke girls' hearts. He was the vulnerable boy who had dreams. He was the boy who wanted love. But he wasn't a boy. He was a man. And he was a man who wanted to treat a beautiful woman like her right._

_"You." Haley widened her eyes. What?_

_"Nathan-"_

_Before she could say anymore, Nathan leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She didn't move- she was too much in shock. She, Haley Bob James, was kissing the Nathan Scott. Mr. Popularity. The boy who was the first one to let her in. He broke the kiss and looked into her deep brown eyes._

_End of Flashback_

Their first kiss was amazing, even if Haley did run off. He didn't care that she did. He knew that he scared her. He was just glad that she had agreed to date him, because she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was full on head-over-heels in love with her and he always would be.

_Flashback:_

_"Tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Tell me that you don't feel the same way that I do," he demanded. "Look right into my eyes and tell me you would rather die than be with me." She looked down._

_"I can't do that, Nathan," she mumbled._

_"So you like me?" he cracked a small smile._

_"I told you, Nathan. I care about you, I do. But what we have or what we could have is not simple at all. It could ruin everything between me and Lucas."_

_"If he was really your best friend, Haley, then he would trust you to do the right thing. He would accept you no matter who you date. Be with me, Haley. Just be with me and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I just, I've never felt like this, but right now, the only thing on my mind is you. I just, please, I-"_

_Haley crashed her lips onto his. He instantly kissed back and wrapped one arm around her waist and he brought his other hand to her face. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he caressed her face. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes that she couldn't resist._

_"You're right. If Lucas was really my best friend, he would accept us. I guess I've just been trying to deny the feelings that I had for you all this time. But, I'm willing to give us a shot, because you make me feel happy and brave and special and the only girl in the world," she smiled. "I just, I'm scared to be with someone again, after what happened with Chase."_

_"I'm not Chase, Haley," Nathan assured her. "I'm nothing like him. I would never leave you. And I would most definitely never date any of your sisters… for many reasons," he joked._

_"Well, Vivian is married and Quinn is dating someone, so I don't think you'd have a chance with them anyways. And I don't think you'd want to date Taylor," Haley laughed._

_"Definitely not," Nathan chuckled. They sat there in a comfortable silence._

_"So we going to do this?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence._

_"Do what?"_

_"Is there going to be in us?" Nathan asked her._

_"Definitely."_

_End of Flashback_

And when they did get together, Nathan couldn't be happier. It was the day he realized who the world wanted him to be. He was supposed to be this loving, ambitious, caring man. He wasn't supposed to be a jackass who partied all the time. That was the old him, the boy who was hiding in someone else's body. Haley made him come out of that shell and build a new one- a real one this time.

_Flashback:_

_"I love you," he whispered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it just came out. And he knew that he loved her for a while now. She jerked up._

_"What?" she asked surprised. Nathan loved her? This took a turn on the road._

_He sat up as well. "I fell for you the moment I met you," he revealed. "Everything about you is amazing. I don't see how people cannot fall in love with you instantly. You have changed my entire world, Haley James, and I love you so much for it. I've never felt like this before, but what I know is that I cannot be without you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to be the man who is with you when all your dreams come true, because I love you more than anything or anyone," he confessed. She sat there shocked. Never would she think that Nathan would fall in love, especially with her._

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to say you love me back. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."_

_They sat there in a silence. Nathan hadn't meant to blurt it out, but it happened and now it was out there. He couldn't take it back, but he didn't want to. It was okay that Haley didn't say it back. He just wanted to tell her how he felt and hope that in time, she would love him too._

_"I love you, too," she whispered, breaking the silence._

_"What?"_

_"I love you too. I love that you open up to me. I love how you let me in all the way. I love how no one gets you the way that I do. And I love the way you look at me and the way you protect me from all the danger that surrounds us. I just love you too," she told him._

_He smiled widely. His girl loved him back. Haley James, the most amazing girl in the world, loved him back. And nothing would change that. He kissed her tenderly and they lay in each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence._

_End of Flashback_

Nathan didn't believe in fairytales, but this was reality and his reality was a dream come true. He was so lucky to have Haley in his life. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

_Flashback:_

_"I, uh, I grew up hiding myself behind a mask because nobody would let me show who I really was. Dan was the main reason for that, but there were other components. The only person who really did encourage me to break down the exterior was my mom. But I couldn't always rely on her because she had her own problems. Dan was her main problem. She was constantly standing in his shadow, just like I was. I've never had a good relationship with Dan, and I don't think I ever will have a good relationship with him. Freshman and sophomore year were hard, because I had to continue hiding behind that mask. I don't really care much about Tim or any of those other guys who only focus on sex and booze. But I had to go along with it because, in high school, I couldn't take the mask off. Then I met you, and my whole world changed in the best way possible. You are the first person who let me in and allowed me to open up. You didn't care that I was the basketball star- you wanted to help me, and I think asking you to be my tutor was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because it brought us here. I don't have to hide anymore, because I have someone to rely on when life gets hard and things change. But the one thing that will not change is my strong love for you. That will never alter. Haley, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows and I see the rest of my life with you. You are my everything, and you always will be. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I've never felt this way. I don't know what I'd do without you, which is why I want to be with you forever. I love you so much, more than words can say. And I know people say that we're too young and our whole relationship is fake and cliché. Well, I don't feel that way," he said. He pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee._

_"Haley James, from the day I met you, I've dreamed of you one day becoming Haley James Scott. That desire has only grown as I fall more and more in love with you everyday." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, yet simple, diamond ring that Deb helped him buy. They had both pitched in to buy the expensive ring (and they might've used Dan's credit card as well)._

_"You and I belong together forever. Always and forever. Will you marry me?" he asked._

_By now, tears were spilling freely out of Haley's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen this coming at all. They were so young, but they were also so in love. And she knew that she couldn't imagine life without him. She could see a future with him down the road, and that's what she wanted. So why couldn't forever start today?_

_"Yes," she cried with tears of joy. His smile on his face widened and he slipped the ring on her finger. Happy tears were brimming in eyes. Haley was going to be his wife. His life couldn't be more perfect. He stood up and kissed her with passion, joy, and love._

_"I love you so much, Haley," he promised._

_"I love you too, Nathan Scott."_

_End of Flashback_

Nathan was woken up by a person shaking him roughly. His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Lucas.

"What the hell do you want?" Nathan asked angrily. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but Lucas just woke him up from his dream of him and Haley together. He wanted to continue dreaming about Haley before she woke up.

"The nurse said we could see Haley now," Lucas informed him calmly, ignoring Nathan's anger. He knew Nathan was going through a hard time right now like the rest of them, so he didn't want to push it with him.

Nathan nodded and rushed to Haley's room, opening the door quickly. Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake followed behind him, shutting the door behind them softly.

Haley looked awful; no sugar coating there. Cuts and blood still stained her face, her head was wrapped in gauze, her leg was in a cast, and her eyes were swollen on her pale, white face. Nathan rushed over to Haley and put his hand over her limp one.

"No, no, no, Haley, you have to wake up. You have to wake up because I'm living in a nightmare right now. You have to fight, please, for me…for us," Nathan cried. Nathan felt a small hand on his back and looked over to see Brooke. He smiled slightly and put his head in Haley's shoulder.

"Please, come back to me, Haley. Please, please, you have to."

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 19, 2003<em>**

It had been two days already and Haley had made no progress with her health. The doctors didn't have any signs as to when she would wake up or _if _she would wake up. Nathan wasn't loosing hope- he stayed strong and hopeful for Haley- but he was getting worried.

"Mr. Scott?" a police officer asked him. Nathan was currently sitting in Haley's hospital room, his hand in hers, and his head resting on their joint hands.

"Yes, officer?" he asked, standing up, still keeping their fingers interlaced.

"It seems as though we have figured out who the driver was that hit Miss James," the officer said.

Nathan nodded. "Well who is it?"

"It seems as though the driver was a minor and it is up to you if you want to press charges. He says he knows you pretty well. He's your age- sixteen exactly," the officer informed him.

"Who is it?" Nathan repeated himself.

"Mr. Damien West, I believe his name is. Attends Oak Lake Academy, captain of the basketball team…shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, about six foot one…ring a bell, Mr. Scott?"

But Nathan wasn't listening to the officer after he had said 'Damien West.' It couldn't be him. It couldn't be. Damien, his basketball rival, a complete jackass, hit Haley? Damien was the cause of Haley's accident? Because Damien was drunk-off-his-ass, Haley could loose her life? No. This couldn't be true. Damien had already done so many things to anger Nathan. But this, this definitely crossed the line way to far.

"Mr. Scott?" the officer asked again, seeing Nathan was in a trance.

Nathan snapped his head and looked at the officer. "Huh?"

"Do you want to press charges against Mr. West?"

Nathan smirked slightly. "Press charges. Go all the way and put that jackass in jail. I don't care. He hit my beloved fiancée and now he's gonna pay the price. Big time."

* * *

><p>"How's Haley doing?" Nathan asked Lucas for the thousandth time that day. It was later that afternoon after the officer told Nathan about Damien being the cause of Haley's possible death.<p>

"Fine, Nathan. Stop asking. You ask every five seconds. She's still unconscious like five seconds ago," Lucas snapped.

"Well excuse me for being worried about my fiancée. Why does that bother you? Does it bother you that I'm engaged to your best friend?" Nathan taunted slightly. He couldn't help himself. Lucas was the cause for Haley's tears two nights ago and Nathan knew sure as hell that he had to kick Lucas's ass for that.

"Shut up, Nathan," Lucas said. He didn't have time for this.

"You know, you're a pretty bad best friend for making Haley cry," Nathan continued on, ignoring Lucas's request.

"I said shut up," Lucas demanded again. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"But I do," Nathan seethed. "You, you superhero best friend, made my fiancée cry by yelling at her. Now who does that make you? You wanna call yourself her your best friend? Dude, you call me a jackass? Look in the mirror and see the guy who's staring back at you. Because he's not the guy who deserves to be friends with Haley."

"Damn it, Nathan, don't you think I know that?" Lucas sighed, turning towards Nathan. "I feel so guilty about this whole thing. I feel bad about yelling at Haley and making her cry. I feel guilty because somehow, I feel responsible for this whole accident."

"Why?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"If I hadn't made Haley cry, we would still be friends and I could've protected her from this," Lucas started to explain.

"Even if you guys were still friends, you couldn't have protected her from this. You were sleeping. You didn't know this would happen. This isn't your fault," Nathan said sympathetically. He could feel where Lucas was coming from. He felt partially responsible for this too.

"Yeah, but if I never made her cry, she might've never gone out walking on the streets in the middle of the night. I could've prevented this by not yelling at her. And, and n-now she could die because I made her go out on the street. I'm the cause o-of all this," Lucas cried.

"You're not the cause of this, Luke. You're not. This is Damien's fault. It's not yours," Nathan comforted his brother.

"Why are you being so…not an ass to me?" Lucas asked.

Nathan sighed. "Two reasons. One, I know where you're coming from. I feel responsible for this too partially. I should've realized that Haley had gotten out of bed. I should've stopped her from going out. Because if I did, she would've never gotten hit. This would've never happened and we wouldn't be sitting in the hospital praying for her to live the live she was always meant to live."

"What's the second reason?" Lucas asked. For once, he could see where Haley was coming from about this whole, Nathan not being a jerk thing. He actually seemed…sincere and promising, something he hoped his little brother would be.

"Man, I don't want to fight with you. Look where it's got us. It got Haley hurt. That's the worst thing possible. She has to be in the middle of us, constantly going back and forth and back and forth. Do you want that for her? Do you want her to feel like she has to take both sides because we can't be on the same one? I just realized how selfish that is of me and of you. I mean, don't you think we should just try to act like brothers for her sake? I don't want to fight with you, Luke. Like I told you millions of times; Haley has changed me. She has. I'm not that jackass anymore. I can promise you that," Nathan finished.

Lucas sat there and thought about what Nathan just said. Had Nathan really changed? According to Haley, he did. And he could trust Haley, but what if it was all just an act? What if Haley was just lying to herself and him. He couldn't risk that. But Nathan did seem sincere, and what Nathan said was all true. He couldn't be selfish. Not after all Haley had been through these last couple of days.

"Truce, man?" Nathan asked, extending his hand towards Lucas.

"Truce, little brother," Lucas said. They shook hands and Nathan smiled slightly. Now he didn't have to be worried about Haley jumping back and forth. She could finally be on one side with the both of them.

"Guys!" Brooke exclaimed, running through the empty hallway.

"What's up?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"Haley's awake."

* * *

><p>Nathan rushed in to see Haley lying in her bed with her eyes open. Her skin was still pale, her eyes were tired looking, and she didn't look well…yet she still looked beautiful to him.<p>

"Hi," he greeted her with a small chuckle.

"Hi," she greeted back, sending him her gorgeous smile. He smiled back at that.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he said, moving closer towards her.

"Well, I wasn't ready to leave you yet," she teased a bit. "Besides, you can't cook, so would I really leave you to make awful food by yourself."

He laughed. Even at a time like this, she still had a sense of humor. That was one of the millions of reasons why he loved her.

"How're you feeling? Are you okay?," he asked her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she answered.

"No, you can't be fine, Haley. The doctor said your right lung almost collapsed, you had internal bleeding, you have some broken ribs, a broken leg, a concussion…and you have blood everywhere which really doesn't help your argument," he chuckled slightly.

"I know, but they gave me pain medication and I'm feeling better. I just need rest and I have to stay off my feet for a little bit," she said. He nodded and kissed her for the first time in what felt like years. Behind him, he heard someone clear their throat. Nathan looked behind him to see Karlie holding a clipboard.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, but I need to run some tests on Miss James and I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room for a second. When I'm done, you may come back in," Karlie told him.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

As soon as Nathan left the room after kissing Haley's forehead, Karlie sat down on one of the chairs to run the tests.

"Okay, your blood pressure looks fine, your heart beat is normal, you're breathing properly which is good considering your lung almost collapsed. I think you'll be fine, Miss James. I just need to run one more test on your stomach, as I see something," Karlie said, running the test.

Haley sat up a little. "What do you mean?"

Karlie shook her head. "Hold on, hold on, Miss James."

Haley sighed. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong…I just see something..." Karlie trailed off.

"What?" Haley asked again.

"Oh, I see, I see. Let me look at the test results…Okay, good, my assumptions were correct," Karlie smiled.

"What's going on?" Haley asked, so confused.

"Congratulations Miss James! You're pregnant," Karlie congratulated her.

And at that moment, Haley's world came crashing down. She couldn't be pregnant. She was a sixteen year old junior in high school. This would change everything. This would change her and Nathan's future completely. She couldn't be pregnant. She and Nathan hadn't even been dating that long and they had only gotten engaged a couple of days ago. There was no way this could happen to her.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You're pregnant. Lets see. Father is Nathan Scott…the baby was conceived on August 16, 2003 and today is August 19, 2003, so it's only a couple of days ago," Karlie informed her.

Haley realized her and Nathan's child was conceived the night they slept together after they got engaged. Great. She got pregnant the first time she ever slept with someone."But I can't be pregnant. I-I'm in high school, I can't, I-"

"You need to relax, Miss James. It's not good for your blood pressure right now. Listen. You're in a committed relationship now, right? Engaged to Nathan Scott, I believe?" Karlie asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then it's not like you'll be a _single _teenage mom. You have Nathan by your side. I know this is sudden and you didn't plan for it, but you need to understand that you are now pregnant and there is a living human being in you. And I think you're pretty lucky that you didn't loose the baby after the accident. I think you should be grateful about not loosing your and your fiancée's child," Karlie said.

Haley sighed. Karlie was right. This could've been a lot worse. She and Nathan could've split up or something and she would've had to take care of their child alone with only the help of her friends who were already busy enough with their high school lives. Or she could've lost the baby, like Karlie said, and that would've been devastating for her, even if this pregnancy was sudden.

She, Haley James, soon to be Scott, was pregnant. She and Nathan were pregnant. What was she going to do about this? When would she tell Nathan? How would he react about this?

Everything was about to change and Nathan didn't even know it yet.

Only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Four. Haley is pregnant! Who saw that coming? Not many, I assume. We will find out more about that, and if she and Lucas will make up later in the next chapter. Please review!<strong>


	5. We're Going For It All

**AN: Here is Chapter Five. For the last chapter recap, Haley wakes up after being hit by Damien West and finds out she is pregnant. This is a Naley story, but this chapter will also have a lot of Brucas as well. Review and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Even though I kinda knew we were a lie, it was like a pain reliever. I mean the pain was still there, but I didn't feel it for awhile."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 5: We're Going For It All**

**_August 23, 2003_**

_A few days later…_

"Are you okay, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine, Nate. I told you. I'm feeling good today," Haley responded, smiling a bit.

Nathan and Haley were in Nathan's bedroom. It had been a couple of days since Haley was released from the hospital. The doctors said Haley was doing pretty well considering her condition.

"What do you want to do today?" Haley asked her fiancée. "Do you want to plan the wedding?"

Nathan shrugged. "Sure, I guess. But isn't that something you'd like to do with Brooke? You know, pick the flowers and dresses and food out and so on?"

"I want to plan the guest list with you. Oh, and we need to decide who's doing what, where we're going to have the wedding, and what the date is," Haley informed him.

"What do you mean who's doing what? Well, I'm the groom and you're the bride. Simple as that," Nathan joked.

"Nathan, I'm serious. We need your best man and my maid of honor," Haley explained.

"Okay, okay, well who do you want to be your maid of honor?" Nathan asked.

"I'm trying to decide. Brooke or Peyton?" Haley thought.

"I say Brooke," Nathan answered.

"How come?"

"Well, it's obvious you are just as close with Brooke as you are with Peyton, but I don't know. It just seems like you and Brooke have been through more together that you have with Peyton," Nathan said.

"How do you know?" Haley asked.

Nathan laughed. "C'mon, Hales. We're getting married. We love each other. I know _everything_ about you."

Haley smiled and looked at him teasingly. "Like what?"

"Like in the second grade when you and Brooke liked the same guy and you tossed a coin to see who got him," Nathan chuckled.

"Oh, I remember that. Finn Ackerson," Haley smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm better than him, right?" Nathan asked jealously.

"Of course," Haley answered. "Yeah, I guess Brooke and I have been through a lot. But is there any other reason why you want her to be my maid of honor?"

Nathan sighed. "When I asked her to distract you so I could ask your parents for permission to marry you, she said she would if she got to be your maid of honor."

Haley chuckled. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Hales. If you don't want her to be your maid of honor, I can just tell her," Nathan promised.

Haley laughed. "Well, lucky for you, I want Brooke to be the maid of honor. You're lucky, Mr. Scott."

Nathan smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. We need to figure out who your best man is going to be now," Haley said.

"I don't know. A lot of my friends from school aren't really liking this whole, 'getting married at sixteen' thing," Nathan responded.

"Stupid jocks," Haley muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Haley smiled. Nathan laughed and shook his head in amusement.

"What about Tim?" Haley suggested.

"Nah. Tim's an airhead, first of all. Second, he's really annoying because he's not supportive of my relationship with you," Nathan explained.

Haley nodded. "Okay, then who?"

"Lucas?" Nathan suggested.

"Lucas?" Haley repeated. "I thought you hated him."

Nathan chuckled. "No, we actually decided to be friends while you were unconscious."

"Great. I'm out for a few days and I miss everything," Haley teased. "Lucas can be your best man if you want. Actually, he can be your best friend too. Because he and I aren't best friends until he apologizes."

Nathan sighed, remembering why Haley's crash occurred in the first place. It was because Haley was upset about Lucas. If Lucas never made her upset, she wouldn't have gone walking out in the middle of the night and gotten it by Damien West. He was mad at Lucas about that, but he figured Lucas already felt horrible about it, so he let it go.

"He'll apologize baby. I can promise you that," Nathan said.

"I hope so. Because I miss my best friend," Haley pouted.

Nathan laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, so Brooke's gonna be your maid of honor and Lucas will be my best man. What else?" Nathan asked, wrapping is arm around Haley.

"We need a guest list. Once we figure that out, Brooke, Peyton, and I can make and send out invitations," Haley told him.

"Okay, so who are we inviting?" Nathan asked, grabbing a piece of paper.

"First, our parents," Haley said.

"So Lydia and Jimmy James, Dan and Deb Scott…how about Karen and Keith?" Nathan asked, pausing.

Haley nodded. "Of course. They're like family…well Keith is your uncle anyway."

"Who else?"

"Our friends, of course" Haley continued on.

"Lets see. Jake Jagielski, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis, Mouth McFadden, Chase Adams, Junk Moretti, Fergie Thompson, Skills Taylor, Bevin Mirskey, Anna Taggaro, Tim Smith…who else?"

"Brooke has a friend, uh, Millie Huxtable, I think her name is. Brooke is also friends with Julian Baker and Alex Dupre, who I believe are a couple from the movie business. I don't know," Haley said.

"Okay, I'll put them down. The movie business, huh? How old are they?" Nathan asked, confused.

"They're a little older than us. I think they're in college or something," Haley answered. "Oh, and invite my friend, Mia Catalano. She would really like to be there."

"Will do. Who else?"

"All my siblings," Haley giggled.

"And their kids?" Nathan asked, an eyebrow raised.

Haley shook her head. "My siblings can get a babysitter."

"So Eli and Emily James, Matt and Solaris James, Robert and Christine James, Bill and Vivian Samuel, Taylor James, and Quinn James with Clay Evans," Nathan finished.

"I think that's pretty much it. If you think of other people, can you put them on the list?" Haley asked.

Nathan nodded. "Sure, babe."

"I know we're going to decide the location for the wedding, but can I suggest something?" Haley asked.

"Of course," Nathan smiled.

"So, I want to get married in the church where my parents got married. My brothers and Vivian got married there too, so I want to because it's kind of like a family tradition," Haley explained.

Nathan smiled. "That sounds perfect, Hales. We can get married there."

"Really?" Haley grinned.

"Yes, of course," Nathan smiled back.

"I love you. Have I told you lately what a great boyfriend you are?"

"Not lately, but I know," Nathan said.

"Well you are. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life," Haley smiled

Nathan laughed.

"What?" Haley asked confused. What was so funny about her telling him that she loved him?

"It's just," Nathan laughed again. "Like a month and a half ago, you hated me with all your heart, remember? And now, we're going to get married," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, I remember when I hated you."

_Flashback:_

_The doorbell rang. Haley furrowed her eyebrows. Who would be here? Peyton and Jake were already at the beach house, and Brooke and Lucas had left half an hour probably forgot her makeup bag,' Haley thought to herself. She ran downstairs and opened the door. There, she came face to face with the person she would least expect standing at her door._

_Nathan Scott._

_Haley knew who Nathan Scott was very well. Lucas Scott's half brother. The social king of Tree Hill High, from what she had heard. The arrogant, selfish ass who slept around with random girls. The heart breaker of Tree Hill. She had never met him, but it was what she assumed. She knew it wasn't right to judge him if she had never met him, but she had heard rumors and listened to them instead of what her mind was telling her. Besides, Lucas said he was a spoiled jerk who got everything he wanted from his father, Dan Scott. She knew Dan's story as well. Lucas had told her when they were ten._

_Dan Scott was the most popular student at Tree Hill High back in his days. He and his brother, Keith, both had a crush on the most beautiful girl in school: cheerleader and top student, Karen Roe. Like always, Dan got the girl and Keith was left behind. Karen and Dan fell in love during their young high schools years. Dan began to change- he wasn't the jerk he was before he met Karen. Karen had changed him. But she got pregnant and he quickly morphed back to the person that he used to be. He left her behind, while she was pregnant, to follow his college dreams instead. Karen had Lucas, and was helped out by Keith, who still had strong feelings for her, but never admitted it. Keith helped raise Lucas while Dan ran off to college to find another girl. Deb Lee. A beautiful, blonde woman who got pregnant with Dan's child as well. Nathan was born then. And unfortunately, instead of taking Deb's sweet, caring personality, Nathan took Dan's attitude. She didn't know what that attitude was- selfish like Dan or ambitious like Dan? Haley never wanted to know Nathan Scott and she hoped she never would. Yet, here, right now, he stood in front of her, his piercing blue eyes practically burning holes in her body. One of her hands rested on her hip while the other was on the door._

_"Hi," he greeted._

_"What do you want?" she asked, a bit harsher than she had intended. He raised an eyebrow at her attitude, but continued._

_"You're Haley James, right?" he asked._

_"Yes. Now I will repeat my question. What do you want?" she ran her hand through her honey blonde hair and then crossed her arms across her chest._

_"I, uh, I need a tutor…and I hear you're the best," he answered. She looked at him incredulously._

_"You want me to tutor you?"_

_"Yeah, I do," he said. She stood there, contemplating what she would do. Should she tutor him? Why would she? He was an ass. He didn't care about anything but a stupid basketball game. He hurt and humiliated Lucas since sophomore year when Lucas joined the Ravens. And here he was, asking Lucas's best friend to tutor him and help him out? Who did he think he was? She wasn't stupid- she knew what he was doing and she didn't like it._

_"Well?" he asked after a minute of silence._

_"Well what?" she asked, playing dumb._

_"Will you tutor me?"_

_"No." He raised both eyebrows._

_"What? Why not?"_

_"I know who you are. Nathan Scott, Mr. Big Shot, scoring your touchdowns-"_

_"I don't even play football," he interrupted her, smirking. She shook her head._

_"Whatever. The point is, I know who you are and I won't tutor you. In case you didn't know, I'm best friends with Lucas," she informed him. He chuckled._

_"Well then, I'm sorry for you." She rolled her eyes._

_"Ha, ha, you think you're so funny," she said sarcastically. He sighed._

_"Look, this isn't a joke. I really need help. I'm basically failing and if I don't get my grades up, I'm gonna get kicked off the basketball team. My dad won't like that. Me and my dad don't get along," he said._

_"My dad and I," Haley corrected him._

_"What?" Nathan asked, confused._

_"You said 'me and my dad don't get along.' It's 'my dad and I don't get along.' You and your dad are the subject, thus making it 'I' instead of 'me.' 'Me' is only if you're using it for the direct or indirect object-"_

_"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he interrupted her again._

_"I want you to leave, Nathan. Now," she demanded._

_"Whoa, hey. There's no need to be so pushy," he said._

_"I want you to leave. I am not tutoring you. Get that into your thick skull. You're an ass and I sure as hell won't tutor someone like you."_

_"Someone like me or me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes again._

_"You know the answer." With that, she slammed the door right on him. She could hear him swear underneath his breath before leaving the porch. She sighed heavily and slid down the front door._

_End of Flashback_

"Things change and people change. I misjudged you. I don't think I ever apologized for that," Haley sighed.

Nathan waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Hales. You had the right to misjudge me. I was a complete ass before. But you changed me for the better. You changed me forever and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Anything for you," Haley smiled.

"That was corny," a voice said from the doorway.

"And cheesy," another voice added. Haley looked up to see Brooke and Lucas standing at the door.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Haley asked, purposely not acknowledging Lucas, who noticed that and sighed.

"I'm here just because, but Lucas needs to do something," Brooke answered, pushing Lucas towards Haley.

"Anything you need to say to me, Luke?" Haley asked her friend.

"Can we talk in private, Hales?" Lucas asked.

Haley nodded. They sat there with Haley looking at her feet and Lucas looking at his hands.

"Aren't you guys going to talk?" Brooke asked, standing next to Nathan by the doorway. Nathan was smiling with his hand on the doorframe.

"I believe I said in private, Cheery," Lucas said, giving Brooke a look. Brooke quickly caught on.

"Come on, Nate. Why don't we, uh, go…talk to your mom?" Brooke suggested.

"What?" Nathan asked, confused, not catching on initially.

"We're going to talk to your mom," Brooke rushed out, and then pulled Nathan out of the room.

Lucas laughed. "Nathan is a piece of work."

"So is Brooke," Haley added on.

Lucas sighed and put his hand on Haley's knee. "I wanna talk about our argument before the accident."

"What about it?" Haley asked.

"C'mon, Haley, you know what I mean. I'm trying to apologize for my behavior. I should've never yelled at you," Lucas apologized.

"Luke, do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel like you didn't care that I was happy. Look, I understand that Nathan has hazed you all through our sophomore year. And I understand that he used to be a jackass. But you have to know that he really has changed for the better. He's not putting me through any kind of crap. He loves me. And I know that I used to hate him so much. But I can't apologize that I fell in love with Nathan, because I did. I didn't fall in love with the old Nathan, but with the new one. You know that I am a very cautious person and that I would never just make a big decision like this about my engagement to Nathan. But he and I love each other and we want to be together forever, so why not get married now? And if you can't accept that Nathan and I are getting married, then I don't know who you are and I don't know if this friendship can continue," Haley finished.

"Hales, I just want to know what made you fall in love with him. How'd you know he changed? I'm just looking out for you," Lucas said.

"The moment I fell in love with him was when he admitted that he made mistakes in the past and he wanted to change that. He had the ability to see that he wasn't the best person before. But more importantly, he was willing to change. I guess I didn't realize that I fell in love with him until later, but that was definitely the moment I fell in love with this selfless, caring person," Haley said.

"You know I'm just looking our for you Haley, right? That I would never want you to get hurt?" Lucas asked his best friend, finally coming to terms about Nathan.

"I know, Luke. But I think you're taking this whole 'best friend overprotective' thing a little too far. Look, I love you, Luke. You're a great best friend. But I need you to accept me and Nathan because, if you were really my best friend, you'd accept us because I'm happy and so his your _brother_," Haley said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry that I was too overprotective. But mostly, I'm sorry that it was my fault that you were hit by that car," Lucas apologized.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked, confused.

"Hales, we both know that if you never went outside during that night, you would've never gotten hit and your life would never had been on the line. You went outside because you were stressing out about me not accepting your engagement-"

"You don't know that," Haley interrupted.

"But I do. I'm your best friend and I know you. I never really got to apologize for being one of the causes for that accident."

"Lucas, it's not your fault. It was Damien's. He was the one who was driving drunk and he was the one who hit me. Now he's paying the price and you're not because you don't need to, as you're not the cause of the crash."

"You could've died, Haley. And I was one of the reasons why. I will forever feel guilty for that," Lucas said.

"Luke, I promise you that I'm not mad about that. Sure, I'm still upset about you yelling at me, but I could never blame you for the accident, okay?" Haley assured her best friend.

Lucas nodded slightly, only convinced a little. "And Hales, I am so sorry about yelling at you. I was just upset and my head wasn't straight. I promise, I'm happy for you and Nathan."

"I just need to know why you were so upset. Why weren't you initially happy for me and Nathan? Do really hate him that much? He's your brother and you know that," Haley said, putting her hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" Lucas asked, looking at her.

"Always."

"I told Brooke this. I just, ever since we were kids, it was always you and me against the world- just the two of us. And then, Nathan comes along and changes everything. It's no longer you and me against the world, but it's you and him. I know this sounds kind of selfish, but I don't want to loose you from him."

Haley smiled. "You'll never loose me, Lucas. You're my best friend and you always will be. It's always been us and it still will be. I just, I'm in love and I want you to be happy for me. But you have to know that just because Nathan and I are married, doesn't mean that I will no longer be your best friend or I will spend all my time with him. There are things you and I do that Nathan and I don't. You and I go thrift store hunting, buy bad music...we go to the lost and found and get random stuff. That's something that you and I do as best friends. You don't have to hold on to me because I'm not letting go in the first place. I will always be here for you just like you've always been here for me. I'm not going anywhere," Haley promised, pulling Lucas in for a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry. I am happy for you, I promise. You and Nathan are going to be great as a married couple," Lucas said.

"Best friends?" Haley asked.

"Best friends," Lucas promised. "Forever."

Haley shook Lucas's hand playfully, but then heard a faint cheer and someone accidently banging onto the door. Haley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Brooke, Nate, I know you're listening to us!" Haley chuckled. "Get your asses in here."

Brooke opened the door smiling while Nathan fell onto the floor since he was leaning against the door, trying to hear if his fiancée and his brother finally made up.

"Brooke," Haley smiled. "Any reason you were listening to us?"

"Hales, you know me. I'm the queen of gossip. I need to know if you and Luke made up," Brooke reasoned, smiling.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh Brooke." She then turned to her fiancée. "What about you, Nate?" she asked, putting her hands on her waist, feigning anger.

Nathan looked at her worriedly, thinking she was pissed off. "Uh, I…well, I…you see Hales…"

"Yes?" Haley asked, now crossing her arms around her chest.

"It was," Nathan said, then pointed to Brooke, "it was Brooke's idea!" he accused her.

"What? Mine?" Brooke played along, knowing that Haley was just faking her anger.

"Babe, it wasn't my idea. It was all her," Nathan continued on.

Brooke and Haley exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

Nathan looked at them, confused. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just joking, Nate. I'm not mad that you were eavesdropping. Lucas and I made up," Haley laughed.

Nathan blew out a breath of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were mad."

Haley laughed again. "I wouldn't be mad for such a little thing."

Nathan laughed along until he remembered he had to tell Lucas and Brooke something. "Babe, you wanna ask Lucas and Brooke if they'll be the maid of honor and best man?"

Haley smiled and nodded. "Brooke, Luke," she acknowledged them.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked, smiling as she witness Nathan and Haley's love. She was such a Naley fan.

Haley nudged Nathan to tell Lucas.

"Luke, you wanna be my best man?" Nathan asked.

Lucas looked at him. "Your best man?"

"Yeah. Look, I know we got off to a pretty sketchy start, but once I started dating Hales, everything changed and I think you know that I've changed. I'm sorry for hazing you during our sophomore year, but that won't happen again because I realized what a great guy you are and that you don't deserve to be hurt. I was wrong and Haley made me realize that. And now, I'm glad we're friends, and more importantly, brothers. So Haley and I would like for you to be my best man for the wedding."

Lucas was speechless. He knew Nathan had changed, but he was so glad that Nathan finally realized that was he was doing was wrong and that he was going to treat Lucas like a brother.

"Sure, man," Lucas answered.

Haley smiled. "Aw!"

Lucas and Nathan looked her like she was crazy.

"What?" Haley asked. "You guys are finally acting like brothers. That's so cute!"

Nathan laughed. "You're such a girl, Hales."

"I know. C'mon, hug it out," she said.

Nathan and Lucas looked at her like she was crazy again.

"What?" Lucas asked. "We're friends and brothers now, but I don't really think a hug is necessary."

"C'mon, Luke. It'll be cute!" Brooke said.

"Um," Lucas said, looking at Nathan who shrugged.

"Do it for me, babe," Haley said, pushing Nathan towards Lucas.

Nathan and Lucas awkwardly hugged before pulling away and spacing themselves.

"Thank you," Haley said, giving Nathan a quick peck as Brooke did the same to Lucas.

"Oh, Tigger. Do you want to be my maid of honor?" Haley asked Brooke.

"Of course, Tutor Girl!" Brooke shrieked. "This is going to be amazing! I'm going to help you pick out the bridesmaids dresses and the cake and the tuxes. Oh, and lets not forget the decorations. We should have mini banana pies at each table, those purple flowers you and Nate love from the beach. And the theme with be blue and purple since you hate pink. Oh and let's not forget to have the best reception with this DJ I know of-"

"Tigger, this all sounds great, but I think you're forgetting something," Haley interrupted Brooke, watching her ramble.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused. How did she forget something? She loved weddings. She was already planning her own even though it wasn't happening anytime soon.

"First of all, you can't forget to take a breath," Haley laughed. "Second, what about my wedding dress? Isn't that important?"

Brooke smiled. "I already made it."

Haley widened her eyes. "What do you mean? How did you make my dress already? You didn't know I was getting married until about a week ago."

"I've been designing and making it since you and Nathan started dating," Brooke said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" Haley asked, letting out a short and breathy laugh.

"I knew you and Nate were meant to be from the start. It was pretty clear that you loved him from the beginning."

"It was?" Haley asked, confused. Was it really that obvious that once she and Nathan started dating, she fell hard for him quickly?

"Yup. Everything is going to be perfect. You and Nathan are going to have your dream wedding!" Brooke squealed.

Nathan and Haley smiled and shared a kiss. Brooke was right. Everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 3, 2003<em>**

_One week, four days later..._

"Haley! Wake up!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door. Haley instantly recognized it as Brooke's voice. Haley put the pillow on top her head and groaned.

"Brooke. Go away. I'm tired," Haley muttered.

"It's the first day of school, Hales. You're supposed to be excited! You're Tutor Girl!" Brooke said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't be tired."

"Open up or I'm coming in!" Brooke demanded. Haley groaned, threw her sheets off her body, and opened the door where Brooke was smiling cheerfully. No wonder Lucas calls her 'Cheery.'

"Whoa, Tutor Girl. You've got a case of the bed head," Brooke said, walking in.

Haley threw her hand up dramatically. "Well excuse me, but I was trying to sleep. Why are you up so early anyway? You never get up at..." Haley looked at her phone for the time. "Brooke, it's six o'clock in the morning. School doesn't start until eight o'clock!"

"But we need to get you prepared. C'mon Haley. We're only gonna have one first day of school for the beginning of our junior year. We need to make it special!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke, please, just five more minutes at least," Haley muttered, sitting back on her bed.

"No, we need to make you look good. As you can see, I've already spent an hour making myself look good, so now we need to make you look so hot that all the boys will stare and drool," Brooke said, pulling Haley off the bed.

"I think you're forgetting about the fact that I have a loving fiancée who I so happen to love back and would never cheat on," Haley reminded Brooke in a playful manner.

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with letting the boys drool and then breaking their hearts by telling them you're already taken," Brooke said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Tigger-"

"I know, I know, you wouldn't do that. But you're gonna look hot for Nathan even if it takes two hours. Now c'mon, let's get going!" Brooke squealed.

Haley laughed and dragged herself to the bathroom. Oh Brooke.

An hour later, Brooke finally prepared Haley for the first day of school. Haley was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple, sleeveless blouse and black high-heeled boots. Brooke wanted to straighten Haley's hair as well, but Haley insisted on keep her natural blonde locks.

"It's seven o'clock, Brooke. I think we're done," Haley said.

Brooke sighed. "Okay, okay. We need to get to school early anyway so we can meet up with Jake, Peyton, Luke, and Nate."

"Good, so can we go now?" Haley said. "Oh, and can we stop at Karen's first? I'm starving since someone made me spend an hour on clothes and makeup," Haley said, staring directly at Brooke.

Brooke shrugged. "Oh well. At least you look hot!" she said, skipping out of the room.

Haley laughed. That was so Brooke.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here so early?" Peyton complained. "It's seven thirty five. School doesn't start for another twenty five minutes."<p>

"Relax, babe," Jake calmed her. "I'm sure Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley will be here soon. They said they'd be here at seven thirty. I don't know what is taking them so long."

"I bet Luke and Brooke are making out in the backseat of her car," Peyton said.

"What about Nate and Haley?" Jake asked.

"They're probably talking about their wedding and stuff. You know Haley. She's excited about this whole wedding thing."

"Yeah I know. I talked to Nathan. He's so excited too. I asked him if he thought they were a bit too young, but Nathan said something about how forever should start today," Jake told her.

Peyton nodded. "Well, you can't argue with that. They love each other. I can see a future for them. You know, like five kids, a big house…Nathan getting in the NBA and Haley becoming a worldwide singer. They'd last forever together."

"What about us?" Jake asked, getting serious.

"You and me?" Peyton asked. "A future for us?"

"Yeah. Can you see us together after high school. I know we've never really talked about this seriously, Peyton, but I love you and I want to know if you feel the same way."

"I love you, too, Jake. It's just happening really fast."

"What is?" Jake asked, confused. "You love me, I love you. What's happening so fast?"

"Just, our high school career. It just seems like yesterday Jenny was born, you and Nicki broke up, and you and I started dating. I don't want it to go by so quickly," Peyton answered.

"It won't, Peyton. We've still got two more years of high school and honestly, I can see us dating after high school, no matter where we end up for college. I love you and so does Jenny. One day, I can see us as being a family," Jake smiled.

Peyton smiled back and kissed him tenderly. They were lost in their own world until they heard a voice being cleared behind them. They quickly broke apart to see Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan standing above them. Brooke was the one who cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest, but Lucas and I don't really want front row seats to it and I'm sure Nathan and Haley don't either," Brooke teased.

Jake grinned sheepishly while Peyton his her face in his chest in slight embarrassment. "Sorry. We were just waiting for you guys. What took you so long?"

"Well we would've been here sooner," Lucas started. "But after we ate breakfast, my lovely girlfriend over here decided that she needed to quickly touch up her makeup, which ended taking like half an hour."

"What?" Brooke chuckled. "I need to look good."

"Babe, you always look good," Lucas assured her.

"Aw, thanks, Broody," Brooke smiled.

"And you guys think we're the love fest," Peyton laughed, standing up.

"Oh, be quiet P. Sawyer. I think we can both agree that Nathan and Haley are the biggest love fest," Brooke said.

"What do you mean, B. Davis?" Peyton asked, swinging her book bag around her shoulder.

"Look," Brooke said, pointing over at Nathan and Haley who were currently making out heavily.

"I see your point," Peyton said.

Brooke walked up to them and cleared her throat. They didn't pull away.

"Excuse me," Brooke tried again. Still, neither of them heard her.

"Haley, Nate," Brooke said. Nothing.

Brooke sighed and knew she would have to take drastic measures. She looked around to make sure nobody else was on campus besides their friends before she did this. There was nobody. Then, walking slightly closer to Nathan and Haley, she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Nathan and Haley quickly broke apart and looked at her. "What the hell was that for?" Haley asked.

"I, uh, I saw a cockroach," Brooke lied and then looked over to see Jake, Peyton, and Lucas laughing slightly to themselves. She hushed them and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Really?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Brooke smiled. Haley laughed it off. This year was certainly going to be interesting, especially since she was pregnant and she hadn't even told Nathan yet. She was just waiting for the right time, but unfortunately, she didn't know when that would be.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Rachel is such a bitch!" Haley said, sitting down at the lunch table. Jake, Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke were already there, but Haley was held back for a couple of minutes since she needed to stop at the Tutor Center to see her who her new tutees were.<p>

As soon as Nathan heard Haley refer to Rachel, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He remembered when Rachel had kissed him during the summer and he never told Haley.

_Flashback:_

_After running for about an hour, Nathan stopped to take a breath. Sitting on a park bench, he caught his breath. As he began to stand up, he felt someone tap his shoulder._

_"Hey sexy," the voice said. He turned around._

_"Rachel?"_

_"That's me," she smirked. She and Nathan hadn't had much of a history together- she was a cheerleader and he was a basketball player, so everyone thought the would date, but they never did. Not once. He tried brushing her off because he was never interested in her, even when he was sleeping around, but she never took a hint._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was walking around Tree Hill, saw my favorite man, and thought I'd say hi. I bet you were thinking about me anyway," she smirked._

_"Look, Rachel. You have to understand that I'm not into you, okay? And I never will be," he told her off._

_"Yes, you will be sexy. You're hot and I'm hot. So let's be hot together."_

_"You did not just say that," Nathan said._

_"Well, I did."_

_"Rachel, I need you to understand that I'm-"_

_Rachel cut him off by forcefully kissing him. She pressed her lips hard against his and climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. She grinded her hips against his. She moved her hands up and down his chest as she continued to kiss him hard. And while she was doing this, Nathan sat there in shock. Finally, regaining his senses, he pushed her off of him. He wiped his mouth. He couldn't stand her taste. The only one he loved was Haley's._

_"Why the hell did you just do that?" he asked angrily._

_"You're just trying to deny your feelings for me. So, now that I kissed you, you can't deny them anymore," she said._

_"Open your eyes, Rachel. I don't love you and I never will. Stop being such an attention whore and finally another guy. Besides, I'm taken," he told her._

_"By who?" Rachel asked. Nathan Scott was dating? She never thought this day would come._

_Nathan thought about it. Should he tell her who he was dating? No, he shouldn't. She'd try to threaten Haley and it'd scare her._

_"Someone. And you'll never find out," he told her and then walked off, leaving her speechless._

_End of Flashback_

"What'd she do?" Nathan heard Lucas ask.

"She found out somehow that Nathan and I were engaged and she totally went off on me," Haley exclaimed, picking up a fry from her plate.

"What'd she say?" Nathan asked, instantly getting protective of his fiancée.

"That you were just tricking me into falling in love with me and that you were just faking this engagement just to get into my head as one of your ploys." She took a look at Nathan's incredulous face and quickly added, "don't worry, I don't believe one thing she said."

"Good. You know I would never hurt you like that, right? That I will always love you?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know that. I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you, Lucas?" Brooke said that day after school. She had ran up to Lucas who was sitting on one of the benches in the quad. She had to tell him something important and she didn't know how he would react.<p>

"Yeah, sure, Pretty Girl. What's on your beautiful mind?" Lucas asked, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"Okay, okay. I'm not sure about this, but I feel like I should tell you because you're my boyfriend and I love you, and I would never want to keep anything from you," Brooke began.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Like I said, I'm not positive, but there's a possibility…" Brooke continued on, trailing off.

"What's going on, Brooke?"

"I think I'm pregnant," she revealed.

Instantly and impulsively, Lucas stood up. "What?!"

"I'm late and I've been feeling sick these last few days. I don't know, I could be wrong, but I felt that you should know because if I am pregnant, then you're obviously the father and I can't do this alone," Brooke said.

"No, no, I can't," Lucas stressed out.

"You can't what?" Brooke asked.

"I can't be a father right now. Brooke, we're sixteen years old! We can't be parents right now. We've just entered our junior year of high school. We have two years until college. A baby will change everything."

Brooke was hurt. "You don't want to have a baby with me?"

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. I just said that we're too young to do this right now. You can understand that, right?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

"I know, Lucas. But if I am pregnant, I can't do this alone. If I'm pregnant, would you be there for me?"

"I don't know, Brooke. I just, can't," Lucas said.

"Lucas, please," Brooke pleaded her boyfriend to stay.

"I'm sorry Brooke. I love you, okay? I love you, but I just need to think. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk about this," Lucas said, grabbing his backpack.

"Lucas! Please don't leave me with this baby!" Brooke screamed.

"You don't even know if you're pregnant," he yelled back. "And if you are, then I need to think about what I'm going to do. Because I'm not ready to have a baby yet. Nobody our age is."

"You're just afraid of commitment," Brooke said. "If I'm pregnant, you're afraid of committing to me and the baby for the rest of your life."

"That's not it, Brooke. I love you. You know that. But I'm scared," he admitted.

"You don't think I'm scared too? I'm scared of our lives and what we will become if I'm pregnant. This isn't all about you, Luke. I'm worried too. I'm so scared that you'll leave me because you don't want this baby," Brooke cried.

"I won't leave you. I just need to think," he said, walking off.

"Lucas!" Brooke called after him, but no response back. She sat on the bench and began to softly cry into her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 4, 2003<em>**

"So are you pregnant?" Lucas asked, sitting down with Brooke at Karen's café. It was six o'clock and it was about three hours after school. After Lucas had left yesterday, Brooke got a pregnancy test, got the results, and then proceeded to call Lucas and tell him that she knew if she was or wasn't pregnant.

"Before I tell you, I want to know if you love me and if you will be here for me and the baby if I'm pregnant," Brooke said.

"You know I love you, Brooke. I always will. And…if you're pregnant, I will try my best to be here for you and the baby," Lucas said.

"Promise?" Brooke asked.

"Of course," Lucas promised, kissing Brooke's cheek. "Well?"

"I'm…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Five. Brooke may be pregnant? Thoughts? Please review!<strong>


	6. Let's Get Away

**AN: So here is Chapter Six. For the last chapter recap, Haley deals with the fact that she is pregnant, but doesn't tell anyone, and also plans her wedding with Nathan. School also starts back up for Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. Brooke also has a pregnancy scare and tells Lucas. They wait for the news as to whether she is pregnant. In this chapter, we will find out whether or not Brooke is actually pregnant. Another character also briefly returns to Tree Hill. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there is nobody else that you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night telling the world that he's the one for me. I wanted to be someone worth fighting for."<em>  
><em>-One Tree Hill<em>

**Chapter 6: Let's Get Away**

**_September 4, 2003_**

_Previously:_

_"So are you pregnant?" Lucas asked, sitting down with Brooke at Karen's café. It was six o'clock and it was about three hours after school. After Lucas had left yesterday, Brooke got a pregnancy test, got the results, and then proceeded to call Lucas and tell him that she knew if she was or wasn't pregnant._

_"Before I tell you, I want to know if you love me and if you will be here for me and the baby if I'm pregnant," Brooke said._

_"You know I love you, Brooke. I always will. And…if you're pregnant, I will try my best to be here for you and the baby," Lucas said._

_"Promise?" Brooke asked._

_"Of course," Lucas promised, kissing Brooke's cheek. "Well?"_

_"I'm…"_

"C'mon, Brooke. You can tell me," Lucas assured her.

"I'm…I'm pregnant, Lucas. We're pregnant," Brooke revealed.

Lucas sat there in shock. Sure, Brooke told him that she thought she was pregnant, but he thought it was just a false alarm- that she wasn't really pregnant. They were sixteen. They were just going into their junior year of high school. A baby would change everything. And what would his mom say? She got pregnant in high school, but not at this age. She was eighteen, not sixteen.

"Luke, can you say something? Anything?" Brooke pleaded her boyfriend.

"A-are…are you going to keep the baby?" he stuttered out.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean, after you give birth to this baby…are you going to raise the baby or give the baby up for adoption?" Lucas asked.

"I…want to keep the baby," Brooke answered.

"We're sixteen," Lucas reminded her.

"You said you'd be here for me if I was pregnant," Brooke mumbled.

Lucas sighed. "I know I did."

"I can't do this alone, Luke," Brooke continued on.

"I know you can't."

"Please Lucas. I love you. I want us to raise this baby together. I want us to stay together," Brooke begged him.

"I love you too. I'm just scared," he admitted.

"We already talked about this. I'm scared too Lucas. More than ever. But I think we can handle this," she said. She put her hand over his. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course," he said.

"Then I think we can get through this," she said. "I'm scared, but I love you. We will get through this. I promise," she assured him.

"Okay," he responded. "We need to tell our parents," he reminded her. "And our friends."

"We'll do that later. Right now, I just want to be with you and our baby. Together."

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 6, 2003<em>**

"Can we talk to you and Keith, mom?" Lucas asked Karen and Keith. It was a Saturday morning and Brooke and Lucas were planning on telling his mom, her parents, and their friends all in one day. They were scared of the consequences after they told everyone, but they knew that if their friends and family loved them, they would support them through this and help them with they baby.

Karen looked up from her book and Keith stopped fixing one of the cars. They were in Keith's shop when Lucas and Brooke walked in.

"Yeah, sure, Luke," Karen said to her son, closing her book and putting it on the floor. Keith put down his wrench and took a seat next to Karen, putting one arm around her. Lucas smiled at the sight of his mom and Keith. He was glad they finally got together after sixteen years of his life had gone by.

"I don't know, I mean, we don't know how to tell you guys this," Lucas began, sitting across from them. Brooke sat down as well next to him and gave him a nervous glance.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, a worried look on her face.

"Ms. Roe-" Brooke began.

"Please, Brooke. You're my son's girlfriend. Call me Karen," Karen corrected her.

"Karen…I love your son very much," Brooke started again. "And you have to know that I would never try and trap him into anything. But a couple of days ago, we…I found out something."

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"I'm…I'm pregnant…and Lucas is the father," Brooke revealed.

One thing happened after Brooke said that. Karen fainted.

"Mom!" Lucas yelled, rushing over to her. Brooke had her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Keith quickly got up and grabbed one of the sponges from the rack of tools. He ran the sponge under cold water and then started dabbing it on Karen's forehead. After a couple of minutes, Karen's brown eyes finally opened.

"Mom, you're okay. Thank goodness," Lucas breathed out. Brooke still sat there in complete shock.

"Karen, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

Karen sat back up on her chair and put her hand on her forehead. "Yes, I think so."

"Mom, are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I'm just shocked. I didn't know you two were so serious," Karen said, looking at her son.

"We didn't plan this, mom. I just want to let you know that. We would never plan a baby at such an early age," Lucas told her.

"I know, Luke. I know. You just caught me off guard for a second," Karen said.

"Are you mad?" Lucas asked.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. I wish you would have waited a couple years, but I can't be mad. Then I would be a hypocrite since I got pregnant around your age as well. And look where that's gotten me. I have you," Karen said, referring to Lucas.

"So you'll help us?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Yes," Keith piped in. "Of course we will."

"Thank you mom and Keith," Lucas smiled. "It means a lot."

"So who else do you guys have to tell?" Keith laughed.

Lucas laughed back. "Brooke's parents and our friends."

"Well, you don't want to keep them waiting. Trust me, they'll be fine with it."

"Who? Brooke's parents or our friends?" Lucas asked.

"Your friends. Now, I don't know about Brooke's parents since I've never really met them, but if they love Brooke, they'll be supportive of this," Keith told them.

Brooke nodded as Lucas kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 8, 2003<em>**

"Can you call them?" Brooke whined.

Lucas laughed. "They're your parents, Cheery. I think you should do the honor," he joked.

Brooke hit his arm. "This isn't the time for fooling around! They're going to be mad."

"It's like Keith said, Brooke. If they really love you, they'll accept this."

"But that's the thing. They don't really love me. They wanted a boy, Broody. My dad, especially. He didn't want a little girl. He wanted a boy so that they could play golf together when the boy got older. I'm not what they wanted. That's why they're always away. Because they never wanted me," Brooke said.

"Don't be like that, Brooke. They love you. I promise," Lucas said.

Brooke sighed. "But still, can you call them?"

Lucas laughed again.

"Broody! Please?" she whined.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. You're lucky you're cute," he teased.

She chuckled and handed him her cell phone. Shaking, he dialed her parents' number.

After three rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" the voice asked.

"Mrs. Davis, it's Lucas Scott," he greeted her.

"_Lucas? Lucas Scott...Lucas Scott...where do I know I Lucas Scott?_" Victoria Davis tried to remember.

"I'm your daughter's boyfriend, ma'am," he cleared his throat.

"_Really? I thought she was dating some Jake guy,_" Victoria said. "_Jake Jagielski or something?_"

Lucas laughed slightly. "No, Peyton is dating Jake."

"_Ah, Peyton Sawyer, yes. And then there was that other girl...tutor girl...really smart...Haley James, that's it!_" Victoria smiled.

"Yes, ma'am, Haley is dating my brother," Lucas told her.

"_You have a brother?_" Victoria asked, confused.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, half-brother."

"_So why are you calling, Lucas?_" Victoria asked.

"Um, is your husband around?" he asked.

"_He's outside cleaning his golf clubs,_" Victoria answered, rolling her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Can you please get him? I need to talk to the both of you," he said.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "_Sure. Hold on a second._"

Lucas heard Victoria put the phone down and walk away for a second, calling out for her husband.

"What'd she say?" Brooke asked.

"She needs to go find your dad so I can tell them at the same time," Lucas told her.

"Damn it," Brooke muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad's not going to take it well," Brooke sighed.

"He'll be fine, I promise. I'll talk to him if he doesn't give in, okay?" Lucas promised.

Brooke nodded.

"_Lucas?" _Victoria said.

Lucas quickly took the phone off speaker and put it to his ear.

"Yes Mrs. Davis, it's me," he greeted her again.

"My husband is here," she said.

_"Hello, Lucas? I'm Robert Davis-"_

"It's Ted. Nobody calls him Robert," Victoria corrected.

"_Um, yes_," Ted replied, sounding a little annoyed. "_Anyways, I'm Brooke's father."_

"Mr. Davis, I'm Lucas Scott, Brooke's boyfriend. Um, I want to tell you and Mrs. Davis some news that Brooke and I found out the other day."

_"What?"_ Ted asked.

"Well, you see, um, I-" Lucas stuttered.

_"Go on, son. I don't have all day. I have a meeting in the afternoon and then I need to go play golf with some clients. Hurry up or I'm cutting you off,"_ Ted demanded.

Lucas gulped. Brooke's parents weren't the friendliest.

"Brooke's pregnant."

_"Okay…"_ Ted said.

"What do you mean 'okay'? Your daughter is pregnant. You're going to have a grandchild," Lucas told him.

Ted chuckled. _"I don't really see why you had to bother me and my wife with this information."_

"Don't you understand? Brooke is pregnant. You're her father. You need to know about these things," Lucas stressed out.

_"Son, I haven't seen my daughter in a long time. She never wanted to come to California with us. I respected her decision to stay in Tree Hill and I send her money every week. The deal was that she wouldn't bombard us with useless information about her everyday life,"_ Ted said.

Lucas clenched his fists. "I don't think you understand, Mr. Davis. How could you think so little of your daughter? You're still her father. You still have to love Brooke even though you're across the country. This is not useless information. You are going to have a grandchild."

Ted chuckled. _"Okay. I hope you two are happy. Doesn't affect me one way or another."_

"Will all due to respect, you're a terrible father. I hope one day when Brooke turns away from you, you'll regret ever neglecting her. And tell your wife to speak up. She hasn't said a word during this entire thing," Lucas said.

_"Lucas, do not speak to me in that manner,"_ Ted demanded.

"Yeah? Why don't you listen to your own advice first," Lucas yelled into the phone and then hung up. He looked over to Brooke who was staring at him intently.

"No offence, but your dad is a jackass," Lucas commented, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Brooke shrugged. "What'd he say?"

"He doesn't care that you're pregnant. Says it doesn't affect his life at all," Lucas recalled.

Brooke nodded. "That's my dad for you."

"And you're not hurt by this?" Lucas asked, confused.

She shook her head. "This has been going on since I was a kid. They'd neglect me and leave me alone when I needed them the most. I guess I'm just used to the pain."

"You're not supposed to be used to that, Brooke."

"I am, but that doesn't matter, because I have our friends…and I have you," Brooke smiled.

Lucas smiled slightly. "I admire your strength through all of this."

"Where do you think I got it? You're one of the strongest people I know."

"What do you mean? Me?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Yeah. Going through the fact that your father abandoned you and your mother. Most kids would break down. But you're playing basketball, taking care of your mom, and about to raise a child at age sixteen. That's pretty damn strong to me," Brooke chuckled.

Lucas kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Peyton screamed.<p>

"Um, yeah," Brooke said with Lucas's arm around her shoulders.

Brooke and Lucas had came over to Haley's house to announce the pregnancy. Nathan, Peyton, and Jake met them there and they were now all sitting in the living room. Peyton was the first one to react to the pregnancy.

"That's great!" Peyton smiled.

Jake looked at her. "It is?"

"Yeah, it is. They love each other. It's the same thing I told Nathan and Haley when they got engaged. Who cares about age. If you love someone, go on, don't waste time, and start a life with them because life is too short to waste time."

Jake shrugged. "I guess."

"So you're really happy for me, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked hopefully, leaning onto Lucas's chest.

"Definitely. Oh, I hope it's a boy!"

Brooke laughed. "What do you guys think?" Brooke asked Nathan and Haley.

"I'm happy for you, Brooke," Nathan said. "Congratulations," he congratulated her and Lucas.

Meanwhile, Haley was in her own little world. Hearing that Brooke was pregnant just made her remember that she had to tell Nathan about her pregnancy. She was about a month pregnant and she wasn't showing at all, but she still had to tell him soon. She just had to wait for the right time because she was scared as to how he would react. She knew she loved him, but she was just scared. They were only sixteen years old. They had a whole life ahead of them. This would just change everything.

"Haley?" Brooke asked.

Haley was still thinking.

"Haley? Haley James-soon-to-be-Scott! Hales? Haley Bob..." Brooke tried to get her attention. What was up with Haley right now?

Peyton sighed. "HALEY JAMES, BROOKE IS TALKING TO YOU!"

That made Haley snap out of her trance.

"Huh? What?"

"Hales, you were in some kind of...trance. What's up with you?" Brooke asked.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking," she stuttered.

"About what?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"You sure, babe?" Nathan piped in.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

"So what do you think about this, Hales?" Lucas asked.

"About what?"

"My pregnancy," Brooke said.

"It's...I mean...I'm happy for you, Tigger. You too, Luke. You guys deserve to be happy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 9, 2003<em>**

"We need to leave Tree Hill, Peyton. We need to get out of here. All of us," Jake said, referring to him, Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas. It was eleven forty five, which was their lunch period, and they decided to go to Karen's Cafe for lunch since it wasn't that far from their school. Besides, their lunch period was an hour since it ended at twelve forty five.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Look, um, Nicki wants custody of Jenny," Jake simply told her.

Peyton widened her eyes. "Nicki's back?"

"Yeah, she came by last night saying that she would do whatever it would take to get her daughter back. I told her that there was no way, but she said she wasn't giving up and that we should watch our backs. She's going to get Jenny, Peyton. I need to protect my daughter," Jake explained.

"I know, I know, I understand that. Are you sure you want to leave Tree Hill?"

"I meant just for a couple of days before I sort things out with this lawyer. I can't risk Jenny or any of us, so we need to hide from Nicki. Look, we have a week off of school because of some teacher's convention week. So we can hide from Nicki somewhere out of North Carolina until school is back on. That would give me enough time to sort things out," Jake said.

Peyton nodded. "You guys up for it?"

Nathan and Haley both nodded. "Whatever you need to protect your daughter."

Brooke and Lucas agreed with them. "Now that I'm going to be a mom, I'm thinking more about this kind of stuff. You're brave, Jake, for taking care of your daughter alone. But we'll go with you, of course we will. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

"Thank you, guys. It means a lot. We leave tomorrow, so you guys better pack and tell your parents. It's a good thing there's no school for the next week because now we don't have homework. I'll tell you guys where we're going in the car. It's a surprise."

"We only have a day to pack? That doesn't give me much time to get all my clothes and makeup sorted! Right after school, you and I are packing, Lucas! And you're helping me carry ALL my suitcases," Brooke said.

"Ugh," Lucas groaned.

"I'm pregnant, Luke. I can't carry heavy stuff," Brooke pouted.

Lucas just shook his head. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 10, 2003<em>**

"Road trip, here we come!" Haley yelled, carrying her suitcase to the car.

"Brooke, we're going for less than a week. I don't understand why you need all this stuff," Lucas groaned, carrying two of Brooke's suitcases. There were still three left in the house.

Brooke just gave him a glare.

"And that's my cue to shut up," Lucas fell silent.

Haley and Brooke laughed.

"Where are Peyton and Jake?" Nathan asked, coming out of the Brooke's house as well carrying his luggage, which he and Haley dropped off the night before.

"They're getting Jenny ready. It's hard to take care of a baby, you know?" Haley said.

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't know yet."

Haley sighed, thinking about her baby, and nodded.

Nathan grabbed her bag from her hand and put it into the trunk.

Lucas and Nathan went back inside to grab Brooke's three other bags while Brooke and Haley sat on the porch steps.

Brooke looked around and then whispered to Haley. "Now that the boys are gone, you can tell me what's on your mind."

Haley looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Brooke laughed. "C'mon Haley, I'm not stupid. On Monday, when Luke and I told you about the baby, you were totally zoning out. That's not like you. What's up?"

Haley shrugged. "Nothing, Tigger."

"C'mon, Haley, I know something's going on," Brooke persisted.

"I, uh, I guess I'm just worried about the wedding," she lied. "I want it to be perfect. I mean, what if Nathan decides we're too young and then leaves the alter? I don't know what I'd do if he left me. I can't live without him."

"Tutor Girl, I've seen the way Nathan looks at you. He's ready for forever. He has been the moment he told you he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He won't leave you. I promise," Brooke assured her.

"Thanks, Brooke."

"Thanks for what?" Nathan asked as he and Lucas came out of the house holding the rest of the luggage.

Haley and Brooke exchanged glances. "Um, I just thanked her for, um, lending me her makeup."

"But her makeup is in the suitcase I'm holding," Lucas pointed out, confused.

"Well, I, uh…I mean, she says she's going to give it to me when we get there," Haley explained.

Nathan shrugged. "Okay. But Hales, just so you know, you don't need any makeup. You're already too beautiful."

Haley blushed while Brooke shot her an 'I told you so' grin.

"Okay, Nate, that was cheesy, corny, and a little cliché," Lucas laughed. "You are so whipped."

Nathan looked at Lucas. "Look who's talking. You'd do anything for Brooke."

"W-well, you do whatever Haley wants," Lucas shot back.

"Dude, you're like at Brooke's feet. No denying that," Nathan laughed.

"You and Hales are getting married and I'm the one who's whipped?" Lucas asked.

"You're having a baby with Brooke," Nathan shot back.

"You listen to me, Nate-"

"No, you listen to me, Luke-"

"Nathan! Lucas!" Brooke barked. They both jerked their heads towards her.

"What?"

"Shut up," Brooke demanded, annoyed.

"Okay, fine," Lucas agreed.

Nathan snickered. "Whipped."

"Nathan, leave it alone. Now. Understand?" Haley said, her hands on her hips.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, babe."

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and laughed. "You two are both SO whipped."

"We are not!"

"Yes you are-"

"We're here!" Peyton yelled, running up to them, clearly out of breath. Jake was trailing behind her, trying to keep up while wheeling two suitcases. Peyton was holding Jenny.

"You're late, P. Sawyer," Brooke joked.

"I'm sorry, B. Davis. We had to get Jenny ready and do some last minute packing, and then the car broke down so we had to walk here-"

"It's fine, Peyton. Let's just go. We've got a Nicki to run away from."

"You've got that right," Peyton laughed, buckling Jenny into her car seat while Jake put the luggage in the trunk. Jake then got into the driver's seat and Peyton sat in the passenger seat. Nathan and Haley sat in the middle row of the car while Brooke and Lucas sat in the back with Jenny.

"By the way, Jake, where are we going?" Haley asked.

"We're going to Northlake, South Carolina. It's about two hours from here, which isn't that bad," Jake answered.

They all nodded.

"Get ready for the time of our lives!" Brooke squealed.

Lucas laughed. "You know this isn't a vacation, right Cheery? We're trying to hide from Nicki."

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun. Broody, don't be so…broody," she teased.

He shook his and laughed again. "Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"This hotel is beautiful, Peyton. How on Earth were you and Jake able to pay for this?" Haley asked, lugging her suitcase through the door. Brooke followed her carrying her purse. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake were all pitching in to carrying their suitcases and Brooke's five suitcases. Peyton brought in hers, which she shared with Jenny since Jenny didn't have many things.<p>

"We told Jake's parents about Nicki. They happily agreed to let us stay here for a while. They're going to sort some stuff out with the lawyers there in Tree Hill. Besides, they said that Jake needs a break," Peyton said.

Brooke laughed. "School just started," she pointed out.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Jake's parents. Actually, thank them first because this place is amazing."

"That's for sure," Brooke said.

Jake, Nathan, and Lucas walked in, panting, holding eight suitcases at once. One was half open and another was still in the hallway, open all the way, with things falling out of it.

"What is going on?" Haley asked.

"Brooke made us carry _all _her suitcases. I still don't understand why we need all this stuff," Nathan said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Girl stuff," Brooke vaguely and simply answered.

Nathan took a water from the room's fridge and gulped it all the way down.

"Nate, I thought you were used to this. Doesn't Whitey make you run your ass of during practice?" Haley asked, walking out into the hall to grab the open suitcase. It was one of Brooke's. She closed it and brought it in, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, but practice hasn't started yet. It's just tryouts to see if any new kids or freshman want to be on the team. So they guys and I sit on the bleachers and help Whitey decide who the new guys are going to be. We need to replace the seniors from last year who are now in college," Nathan explained.

"Man, this is nice," Lucas commented on the room, looking around. "How many bedrooms, Peyt?" he asked.

"There are three bedrooms and three bathrooms, which is good. Nathan and Haley share a bedroom and a bathroom, Lucas and Brooke share, and Jake and I share. Jenny will stay in our room," Peyton said.

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "There's not crib, is there?"

Peyton shrugged. "We can just rent one or something. This is such a nice hotel- I'm sure they have one."

"Nathan," Brooke whispered to him. "Don't let Peyton get a crib for Jenny. If Jenny's in a crib, Peyton can put the crib in the living room so that she and Jake can have loud sex that will wake all of us up!"

Nathan widened his eyes. "Uh, Peyton, maybe it's best if Jenny just slept next to you and Jake in the bed."

"How come?"

"Um," Nathan trailed off, looking at Brooke for help.

"Well, we don't want Jenny to be alone in the living room," Brooke reasoned.

"We'd put the crib in our room anyways," Peyton said.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other. "Then never mind," Brooke smiled.

"What were you guys talking about before?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just nothing," Brooke lied, smiling again.

Peyton looked at them again before dropping the subject. Those two were ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"Man, this is a beautiful view of the lake," Brooke said to Lucas.<p>

"Not as beautiful as you," Lucas complimented her. Brooke blushed at his cheesiness.

After they all unpacked, they went their separate ways. Jake and Peyton took Jenny to the park while Nathan and Haley decided to take a walk around the town. Lucas decided he would take Brooke to the lake. He had been here as a kid a couple times when Keith and his mom took him to Northlake.

_Flashback:_

_Seven-year-old Lucas Scott ran around the lake while Karen and Keith sat on the chairs they had brought with them._

_"He's so energetic," Keith commented._

_"Yeah, I know. One day, when he gets to high school, he'll be amazing at sports. I know it," Karen added._

_Keith nodded. "Basketball. I'll teach him how to play basketball. I mean, that's how I met you."_

_Karen blushed. She and Keith were just friends even though she knew she liked him. She was just scared to get her heart broken after what Dan did seven years ago when he left her and Lucas. She knew Keith wouldn't hurt her like this- he was always here for her and Lucas no matter what- but she couldn't help but keep her guard up protecting her heart. Besides, she was too busy raising Lucas to start a relationship now._

_"Lucas!" Keith called out to his nephew. Lucas ran back over to his mother and Uncle._

_"What's up, Uncle Keith?" he asked, straightening out his Raven's t-shirt that bought him. Lucas ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair._

_"What'd you think about playing basketball?" he asked._

_"You mean like my dad?" Lucas asked._

_Karen lifted her head up and looked at her son. "What? How'd you know about that?"_

_"In school, we sometimes go up to the high school," he said, referring to Tree Hill High School. He was currently in second grade in Tree Hill elementary school. He was best friends with Haley James, but he and Haley were also friends with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer._

_"So how do you know about your father playing basketball?" Karen asked._

_"We went to the gym. Haley pointed out the jerseys that were on the wall. Number thirty-three was Dan Scott. I know that's my dad," Lucas said. _

_Karen looked away as she felt her eyes water slightly. Keith saw that and quickly tried to distract Lucas._

_"Why don't we go, little man?" he suggested._

_Lucas shook his head. "But I wanna play some more."_

_Keith chuckled. "You've played for two hours, bud. You know what? How about we can drive around a little bit? I'll let you drive," he offered._

_Lucas's blue eyes lit up. "Really, Uncle Keith?"_

_Keith nodded. "Yeah. It's a small town, we'll be fine. It'll just be me, you, and your mom."_

_End of Flashback_

"That was one of the best days of my life," Lucas told Brooke as they walked around the lake.

"It sounds nice, you know, with Keith and your mom," Brooke said.

"Yeah. It was just him, me, and my mom. It was perfect. I felt like a real family, even though Dan had left us seven years prior," Lucas explained.

Brooke nodded and sighed.

"What's on your mind, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"It's just…" Brooke trailed off. "I just wish I had a real family. You know, with real parents who actually cared about me."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. But don't think about your parents. If they don't care about you, then you shouldn't have to care about them. They've nothing good to you but bring you into this world, which is probably the best thing that's ever happened for me. Don't think about them if they're not going to think about you," he advised his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Luke," she thanked him.

He nodded. "Besides, you and I are going to have our own family soon. How's my kid doing?" he asked, referring to his and Brooke's unborn baby.

"He or she is doing fine," she smiled as they switched the topic to the baby.

"Oh, by the way, we never talked about the gender or names," Lucas reminded her.

"Well, what do you want the baby to be?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I want a son," he told her.

"How come?" she asked.

"My father never wanted me. He never wanted to say that I was his and he never even wanted me to be born. I want a son because I don't want to make the same mistakes that my father made. I want to be a good dad and I want to show Dan that I am nothing like him," Lucas explained.

Brooke nodded. "You're going to be a great father, Lucas. I know it."

"And you're gonna be a great mom. We're going to make it, Brooke. I love you, you know that?"

"I was kind of hoping," she joked.

He kissed her forehead and she leaned into him. He looked at the lake, remembering it as a safe haven when he was a kid. It still was. And one day, he hoped that his and Brooke's kid would run around here just like he once did.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Jenny is almost two years old," Jake said, watching Jenny play with some other kids on the playground. He and Peyton were sitting on a bench nearby talking and watching her carefully.<p>

"I know," Peyton simply replied.

"It just seems like yesterday, she was born, and…" Jake trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Nicki gave her up," Peyton finished for him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know it probably still hurts that Nicki gave Jenny up. You don't need to hide from me. I understand," Peyton assured him.

"I'm over Nicki," he said. "I'm just not over the fact that my daughter could be hurt because of Nicki. This isn't a game. Nicki can't just decide when or when she doesn't want to be a mother to our daughter. She's not our daughter anymore. She's just mine," Jake said.

"Whatever you need, I'm here, Jake. You have to know that I'll always be here," Peyton promised him.

"Thank you," he thanked her.

"For what?"

"For being that mother figure in Jenny's life. You're a great mom, even though you're not Jenny's biological one. But it doesn't matter. Jenny doesn't need her mother. She needs her mom," Jake said. He kissed Peyton's forehead.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 11, 2003<strong>_

"Nathan, where are we going? It's about to rain," Haley said.

"It's fine. Nobody is going to notice we're gone," Nathan said.

"Babe, it's almost eleven o'clock. I'm tired. What are we doing?" Haley asked. She had been getting ready to go to bed when Nathan told her to change back into her clothes. When she questioned why, he just told her that they had to do something now. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, she agreed.

"I have a surprise for you," he told her.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. "When did you have time to make this surprise?"

"Remember when we were watching a movie?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, you fell asleep, so I quickly snuck out and got Lucas and Jake to help me with this. It took forever, but thank goodness you're a heavy sleeper. You slept literally for three hours," he teased her.

She hit his arm playfully. "So what is it?"

He led her over to the Northlake beach. "Close your eyes," he instructed her.

She hesitated at first, but then shut her eyes. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Just a minute." He led her over to the center of the beach.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked impatiently.

"Okay, open them," he said.

Haley opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful sight.

_N + H_

Those two letters were spelled out with thousands of rose petals. Some were red and some were white. None were pink, though, since Nathan knew Haley hated pink with all her heart.

Haley felt herself tear up a little.

"Babe, don't cry," Nathan said, wrapping his arms around her.

She sniffed. "I'm crying out of happiness. This is beautiful, Nathan."

"I just, I was thinking about you the other day and how much of an impact you made on my life. You've changed me into the guy I am now. You've saved me from falling and crashing. You're perfect and I know that I will never be as great as you. But I hope to one day be at least half as great as you," Nathan told her.

Haley looked at him. "Hey, c'mon, you and I both know that you are great. I know that in your past, you made some stupid mistakes like sleeping with random girls and getting drunk, but that's over now. You have basketball. You're great at that. Don't doubt that, Nate."

Nathan chuckled.

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

"I was just, I was just thinking about what it would be like if I was never failing school. You would've never tutored me, we would've never fallen in love, and we would've never gotten engaged," he laughed.

"Why is that funny?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about how great it is that life has that funny way of making every thing turn out the way it's supposed to be. You and I are endgame. We're meant to be together. Life knew that all along and fate brought us together," he explained.

"There are always couples that are meant to be. Like Brooke and Lucas. They're meant to be and now they're having a baby. That's life's little way of showing that they're supposed to be together forever," Haley added.

"I'm just glad I found you now. Otherwise I'd be a downwards spiral in college with no dreams or ambitions. I would've fallen and there would've been no one there to catch me," Nathan said.

"I bet you'd be strong enough to catch yourself," Haley encouraged him.

"Even if I was able to catch myself. There would be no one to help me through the hard times. I'd be all alone. And even when I had good times, I would've never had anyone standing next to me through it all," Nathan told her.

"Well, then I'm glad I found you. Because I love you and there's no way I could live without you," Haley smiled.

Nathan smiled back and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Haley James."

"Scott," she mumbled.

"Huh?" he asked. She then kissed him.

"Call me Haley James...Haley James Scott," she mumbled against his lips. "I will be soon, and from then, I always will be."

"Always and forever," he promised, kissing her back. They were soon interrupted by the sound of thunder. Haley broke the kiss and looked up. Rain started to fall down on the both of them.

"Crap," she muttered. "Nathan, we gotta go."

He smirked. "Why?"

"If you hadn't realized, it's starting to pour."

"I like it, Hales. C'mon," he assured her, kissing her again.

Lost in the kiss, she kissed him again, forgetting about the rain.

After five minutes, she pulled away. "We're gonna get pneumonia."

He laughed. "C'mon Hales."

"Please, Nathan. I'm getting cold. I promise I'll kiss you when we get back to the hotel."

He smirked again. "Okay, fine."

Quickly running, the two raced back to the hotel with Haley trying to cover herself, as she was only wearing a pair of pajama shorts and Nathan's hoddie.

As they reached the lobby, they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned around to see Jake, Peyton, Lucas, and Brooke wearing their pajamas.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?" Haley asked, blushing.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest. "The real question is why are you guys outside past eleven o'clock? And why are you guys soaked? Were you two doing it outside?"

Lucas put his hands over his ears. "Brooke, that's my best friend you're talking about."

"It started raining," Haley answered Brooke's question.

"But why were you two outside alone at night?" Brooke repeated.

"Nathan, he got me a surprise," Haley responded.

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands. "Oh, I love surprises. What'd he do?"

Haley took out her phone and showed Brooke the picture of the rose petals. "He did this."

Brooke smiled widely. "Aw, that's so romantic Nate! You're so lucky, Hales."

"Hey," Lucas joked. "Boyfriend standing right here."

"Sorry, Broody, but you have to admit that the surprise was pretty romantic."

"I helped him with it," Lucas protested.

"So did I," Jake added, putting his arm around Peyton's waist.

"It was my idea, though," Nathan joked smugly.

Jake and Lucas rolled their eyes but in a playful manner.

"You boys," Peyton said. "Always a competition."

The girls laughed while the boys chuckled as well. This trip was amazing for all of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 14, 2003<strong>_

"Guys, good news," Jake said, coming out of his and Peyton's bedroom.

"What?" Haley and Brooke asked, coming out of the bathroom. It was seven o'clock in the morning and they had been in Northlake for about five days. Nathan and Lucas were in the living room watching a basketball game while Peyton was trying to order breakfast from room service as she was holding Jenny on her hip. Jake had been on the phone for half an hour while Brooke and Haley were still getting ready in the bathroom.

"I was just talking with my parents on the phone. They got it all sorted out. Apparently, since Nicki wasn't here for the first two, well almost two, years of Jenny's life and never paid a single penny for Jenny, she can't be granted any custody of my her," Jake said happily.

"But shouldn't there be some sort of court?" Haley asked. "I mean, not that I'm not happy Nicki doesn't get custody, but that's what usually happens."

"There was going to be one, but the police found out that Nicki was using illegal drugs. I don't know how, but now they're questioning her and stuff. I don't know what's going to happen to Nicki since she's a minor, but the police said there's no way Nicki is allowed to take care of Jenny now. That be harmful to the child," Jake explained.

"That's great, man. We can finally stop hiding," Lucas said, turning off the TV.

"Which reminds me. School is back on in a couple of days, so I figured we can either stay here for a day more or two, or we could go back to Tree Hill and hang out there," Jake said.

"I like it here," Brooke says. "Despite all this stuff that's happened to us, we're still kids. We need a break."

"We're kids who grew up way too fast," Peyton commented, finally done with ordering their breakfast.

They all looked at her.

"Getting a little broody like Lucas, Peyt," Brooke joked.

Peyton grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Nathan shrugged. "Peyton's half right, though. I mean, a lot of kids our age don't go through things like this."

"I know what you mean. I mean Jake has a daughter and has to run away from the biological mother, Brooke's pregnant at age sixteen, Haley was hit by a car and almost died, Nathan and Haley are engaged in high school...we've gone through a lot, haven't we?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter because we're all fine," Brooke told him.

"And we'll be strong through all of this," Jake added. Peyton nodded and Jake kissed her cheek. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley while Lucas put his arm around Brooke's waist.

"We'll all be friends forever. I just know it," Brooke smiled.

"I know Brooke. And it's great feeling to know that we will always have each other," Lucas said.

"It is, isn't it?" Nathan commented.

"It's amazing. Just like all of us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Six. Brooke is pregnant! So she and Haley are going to have children that are around the same age (except no one but Haley knows about Haley's pregnancy). Nicki also returns to Tree Hill to get custody of Jenny, but is eventually denied the request. Jake, Jenny, and the gang also go to Northlake for a few days. Review!<strong>


	7. Always & Forever

**AN: Here is Chapter Seven. For the last chapter recap, Brooke finds out she is pregnant, and Jake finally gains full custody of Jenny after Nicki is arrested for drug trafficking. It is Nathan and Haley's wedding, so it's a big day in Tree Hill for everyone. Many people are going to be making their return to Tree Hill specially for the wedding. Read and review! Enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is short and, opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them. And, not only the opportunities to succeed but, the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and… to live, because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think we owe something to the world."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 7: Always & Forever**

**_September 17, 2003_**

"Thank goodness," Brooke breathed out, taking her luggage out of the car.

Haley got out of the car. "What?"

"I am so glad we're home," Brooke stressed.

Haley pushed her eyebrows together. "I thought you liked Northlake. You said you and Lucas had fun at the lake and late at night you guys would have-"

"Okay! That's enough for now," Brooke cut her off, not wanting Haley to reveal too much of her and Lucas's private life.

Haley grinned. "But seriously. I thought you liked it there."

"Oh no, I did. I'm just glad we're out of the car. It was such a long car ride back," Brooke said.

"It was only two hours. You didn't complain about it the way there," Haley pointed out.

"I know. But Peyton sleeps like a rock and she was snoring really loudly on the way back. It was so annoying," Brooke complained.

"I didn't hear anything," Haley shrugged.

"That's because you and Nate had to be all lovey-dovey up in the front. I love you two dearly, but please get a room especially since the rest of us can't escape the car," Brooke teased.

Haley laughed back. "Why are we the only ones getting the luggage? Is everyone else really still in the car?"

"Jake, Peyton, and Lucas are sleeping, I think. Your little fiancée is fixing something in the car," Brooke answered.

"What do you mean by 'little?' Nathan's almost a foot taller than you…well both of us," Haley chuckled.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "You know what I mean."

"Damn it, Peyton!" they heard someone scream. They both turned to the car. Lucas jumped out of the car, holding his head.

"What's wrong, Broody?" Brooke asked her boyfriend worriedly.

"Your fiancée," Lucas frowned, turning to Haley, "was trying to fix the car radio. He finally got it to work and _The Cure_ came on. Peyton woke up and quickly started singing along. She asked me why I wasn't singing along too and I told her that I wasn't a fan of _The Cure_. Apparently that was extremely offensive to her because she punched me. Hard."

"Oh, my poor baby," Brooke cooed playfully.

Lucas noticed Brooke's playful manner. "Why are you joking about this? It really hurt. Damn it, that girl can punch."

"I know, I'm sorry. She's probably just kidding. But you know, she takes her music very seriously-"

"But it's not her music," Lucas protested.

"Still, Luke," Brooke said. "You know Peyton. She's serious about being this…rocker and lover of music."

"She didn't have to hit me so hard," Lucas whined.

Brooke laughed. "C'mon. Let's get you inside. I know what'll cheer you up." She kinked an eyebrow.

Lucas smirked. "Let's go."

Haley, who witnessed the entire thing, groaned. "Ugh. Don't make me throw up. And you say Nathan and I need to get a room."

"Well," Brooke joked. "It looks like we're not wanted. C'mon, Luke. Let's get a room inside."

Haley tried to stop them. "Wait, who's gonna help me with the luggage-"

"Bye!" they both said, going inside.

Haley sighed. "Damn it. I'm pregnant, I can't do this," she muttered to herself.

"You're what?" a husky voice asked her.

Haley turned around and felt her heart quickly race. Had Nathan heard her say that she was pregnant?

"Um, I…I just said I can't do this…you know, get the luggage by myself because I'm tired," Haley lied. She just wasn't ready to tell Nathan about her pregnancy. She would when the time was right.

"I'll help you, Hales," Nathan said, seeming to buy it. "Your strong fiancée is here to save you," he teased.

She laughed a nervous laugh back. "I'm uh, I'm glad you're always here for me."

"Yeah, of course," he smiled.

"I, uh, I need to ask you something," she requested.

He took the last suitcase out of the car and put it next to him. He turned to her. "Sure, what's up?"

"This, this doesn't have anything to do with me…but if, if something changed everything…if something happened to us that changed everything…would you still be by my side? I mean, you wouldn't leave me?" Haley asked. She was talking about her pregnancy, but she didn't want to tell Nathan until she knew for sure that he would never leave her.

He furrowed his eyebrows and sat down on the grass. She sat down next to him.

"What are you talking about, Hales? Something happening?" he asked.

"I just want to know…for future references," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just, um, wanted to make sure since we're gonna start a life together soon…" she trailed off.

"Well, then, for _future references,_ no, I would not leave you. You mean everything to me. I couldn't let go anyways," he told her.

He kissed the top of her head and she sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Now we gotta bring this crap into the house. You ready?" he asked, standing up and pulling her up as well.

"Ugh, no, I'm tired," she complained.

He laughed. "Well then." He grabbed her legs and swung her over his shoulder.

"Nathan! You're gonna drop me!" she shrieked.

"You said you were too tired. Problem solved," he chuckled.

"Nathan, put me down!" she ordered playfully.

"Sorry, babe. Can't hear you," he laughed. He grabbed the suitcases from the ground and lugged them into the house while Haley was still on his shoulder.

As soon as he got into Lucas's house, he put all the luggage down and set Haley down as well. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. They didn't know where Brooke and Lucas were, but they honestly, they didn't want to know in the first place. What Brooke and Lucas did privately was...well, private.

Haley put her legs on Nathan's lap and sighed contently.

"So there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Haley began.

Nathan looked at her and nodded. "Okay. What's up?"

"So, um, when we were at Northlake, I was thinking about how life is short and how we can't waste time," she started.

Nathan shrugged. "Okay."

"Jake and Peyton have Jenny, but they could've lost her to Nicki. And then Brooke and Lucas are going to have a baby together...they don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose time either," Haley said.

"I don't understand, Hales. Where are you getting at with this?" Nathan asked.

"I know we haven't really set a date for our wedding, but I was thinking. Why waste time? I don't wanna spend anymore time just being your fiancée. I want to be your wife," she explained.

"So you want to get married soon," he concluded.

"I wanted to talk to you about it. We never really talked about when we want the wedding. I mean, if you don't want to get married right now, then I guess that's okay with me, but-"

"Hales," Nathan chuckled. "Don't stress over it. We can get married now. Whatever you want is fine with me. Besides, I can't wait to call my sexy girl my wife."

Haley smiled. "Thank you."

"For what? I want to get married now too," he said.

"No, no, just for being like this. For being you," she sighed contently.

"Being someone like me or me?" he asked remembering when they first met.

"You know what I mean," she repeated like last time, smiling.

"I love you, Hales."

"I love you, too."

They sat there in each other's arms for a while until it struck Haley.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, getting up.

Nathan panicked. "What? What's wrong?"

"Our wedding is soon! I need to start planning!" she exclaimed.

Nathan laughed and got up. "Girls."

"Excuse me?" Haley said.

"Nothing," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed his chest playfully.

"C'mon. I think Brooke and Lucas are in Lucas's bedroom. Let's go tell them," Haley said.

"Okay. Let's go."

They walked to through the hallway and finally found Lucas's bedroom. Haley opened the door slowly and Nathan peeked in as well.

"Ah! My eyes!" Haley shrieked, shutting the door. Nathan was a little startled as well.

"Damn it, Luke. You wanna scar me and Hales for life?" he asked. "Gross."

"I'm sorry!" they heard Brooke yell. Shortly after, the door reopened with Brooke wearing a silk robe and Lucas wearing his kaki shorts.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't believe I walked in on you two about to have sex," Haley groaned.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know the door wasn't locked," Brooke apologized. Lucas came up next to her.

"But you guys should've knocked, in our defense," he defended them.

"Ugh, give me a second to recover," Haley requested, burying her head in Nathan's chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"So what did you need?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her.

"Nathan and I wanted to tell you guys something," she said.

Brooke shrugged. "Okay. What?"

"Well, you know how Nathan and I are engaged?" Haley began.

"Unfortunately," Lucas joked.

"Seriously, Lucas," Haley whined.

"Okay, okay, continue," he gestured.

"We were talking about it and we've decided to get married like, as soon as possible," Haley explained.

"Yeah. We don't want to wait any longer," Nathan added.

"Aw, that is so romantic!" Brooke squealed.

"Congratulations, guys," Lucas congratulated them.

"So what's the exact date?" Brooke asked.

"September 23, 2003," Haley answered for both her and Nathan.

"Great, okay…oh, wait, crap. Damn it," Brooke muttered.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, concerned.

"September 23. That's in like a week. Do you know how long it takes to plan a wedding?" Brooke muttered.

"Nathan and I already discussed most of it before we went to Northlake. He and I already sent out invitations. Now we just need to email everyone telling them what the date is," Haley said.

"That's not all, Tutor Girl. You also need a place to have the wedding, decorations, food, and reception. Then you need to assign jobs for everyone. Like who's gonna be the ring bearer, flower girls, usher, guestbook attendant, minister, DJ, musicians, waiters-"

"Hold on, Brooke. You're stressing me and yourself out. We've got it all covered," Haley chuckled.

"Really?" Brooke asked disbelievingly. "Then who's gonna cover all those jobs?"

"Well," Haley said, thinking about it. "My four-year-old nephew, Landon James, who is the son of my brother, Robert, can be the ring bearer."

"What about flower girls?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, I only have two nieces," Haley said, biting her bottom lip and looking at Nathan.

"Don't worry. I have a couple of cousins. Well, second cousins, I think. I'll just ask them. They'll be happy to do it," he assured her.

"Perfect," Haley smiled. "What else?"

"Usher, guestbook attendant-"

"My three older brothers can be the ushers," Haley cut Brooke off. "And my dad would probably want to be the guestbook attendant."

"Okay, well then you just need a minister, DJ, musicians, and waiters," Brooke said.

"Oh," Haley said. "Well, my brother's best friend is a DJ, so I'll get him. We can just hire musicians and waiters. But I need a minister."

"Oh, I got it," Lucas said after a couple of minutes in silence.

"What?" Haley and Nathan both asked.

"When I was little, my mom, Keith and I went to this wedding because the groom was a friend of Keith's. They got married by a minister who was a friend. Anyone who is ordained can sign a marriage license."

"Is that even legal?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, the ceremony is just symbolic. You can get ordained on the Internet in like just thirty seconds. And then once you're ordained, you can sign a marriage license. It's completely legal," Lucas explained.

"Sweet. That is so awesome," Haley smiled.

"Who should we get, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I have three people in mind," Haley answered.

"Okay, who?" Nathan asked.

"Jake, Keith, or your Uncle Cooper," Haley replied.

"Well, I was thinking. How about Peyton and Jake stand up with us in the ceremony. They can stand next to Brooke and Luke and look pretty or whatever," Nathan responded.

"Okay, they can be in the ceremony. So either Keith or Cooper."

"I think we should get Cooper," Nathan said.

"Sure. You wanna call Cooper? Brooke and I need to arrange the decorations. Oh, and I want mini banana pies on every table," Haley squealed.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Brooke added on. "You call Cooper, Nate. Haley and I will set up the decorations."

"What do I do?" Lucas pouted, feeling left out.

"You go help Nate, Broody. You guys call everyone. Haley and I are going to make this wedding pretty. It's going to be the best day of our lives and it's coming so soon. Get a move on, boys."

* * *

><p>"So you never told me. How did Nathan propose to you?" Brooke asked, looking at Lucas's laptop to order flowers. Haley told her that she and Nathan already decided that the colors of their wedding would be red and blue. Brooke called up her aunt, who worked in the design business. Her aunt was already designing what the wedding would look like and have, so that was easy.<p>

"It was really romantic," Haley smiled.

"Really? What happened?" Peyton asked. She had come over after Brooke called her telling her that they needed to 'get a move on' with the wedding.

"He set up this whole romantic date for me. It was amazing…"

_Flashback_

_"Where are you taking me, Nathan?" Haley laughed as Nathan led her towards an unknown location. She was currently blindfolded and they were walking up some steps._

_"Just a little more, babe," he encouraged her. She walked up a few more stairs before they reached the location._

_"Can I take off my blindfold now?" she asked her boyfriend of one month._

_"Sure," he said, and she quickly took the blindfold off to see they were on the top of Karen's cafe. In the corner lay her and Lucas's mini golf course. In the middle of the roof, there was a table set for two. A single white rose lay in the middle of the table._

_"What is all this?" she asked him as he led her to the table._

_"This is for the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, pulling her chair out. She sat down and pulled the lid off the food. She gasped and smiled._

_"Mac and cheese! The food of the Gods," she smiled._

_He laughed. "Only you would say that, Hales."_

_"Shut up," she teased back. "Why'd you bring me here, Nathan?"_

_"Two reasons. One, I wanted to give you a night you'd never forget...and two, I have to ask you something important," he explained._

_"Okay," she said. "What do you need to ask me?"_

_"I want to give you a night you'll never forget first. I got you something," he said, pulling a box out of his pocket. The ring box was in the other pocket._

_"Oh my gosh, Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything," Haley said, looking at the box that he was holding. He gave it to her and smiled._

_"I wanted to," he said. "Open it."_

_She slowly opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace._

_"Oh my gosh, I, I can't take this, Nathan," she said, giving the box back to him. "It's too much."_

_He chuckled. "Nothing is ever too much for you or too expensive. I bought this because I love you so much and I want to show you that," he said, giving the box back to her. He then got up, took the necklace out of the box, and put it around her neck._

_"Don't say I never gave you anything" he smirked, sitting back down._

_She let out a breathy laugh. "You've given me everything. And I love you for that." She leaned over and kissed him quickly._

_After they ate, they played a couple of rounds on the mini golf course that Lucas and Haley built when they were kids. Of course, Haley won all three rounds, but Nathan playfully denied her wins, saying that he "let her win."_

_"It's been a great night, Nate," Haley sighed happily to her boyfriend as they were looking at the stars from the edge of the roof._

_"You deserve it, Hales. You deserve everything good in the world. You're beautiful," he said, pecking her cheek. She blushed._

_"You treat me too well," she giggled._

_He just shook his head. "I don't treat you too well. I treat you the way you deserve to be treated."_

_She sighed in content. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_He took a deep breath. It was now or never. He was doing this. He was really proposing to the love of his life. He took both of her hands and had her sit down._

_"I need to ask you something and I want you to listen and not say a word until I'm done," he smiled._

_She nodded, confused. "Okay."_

_"I, uh, I grew up hiding myself behind a mask because nobody would let me show who I really was. Dan was the main reason for that, but there were other components. The only person who really did encourage me to break down the exterior was my mom. But I couldn't always rely on her because she had her own problems. Dan was her main problem. She was constantly standing in his shadow, just like I was. I've never had a good relationship with Dan, and I don't think I ever will have a good relationship with him. Freshman and sophomore year were hard, because I had to continue hiding behind that mask. I don't really care much about Tim or any of those other guys who only focus on sex and booze. But I had to go along with it because, in high school, I couldn't take the mask off. Then I met you, and my whole world changed in the best way possible. You are the first person who let me in and allowed me to open up. You didn't care that I was the basketball star- you wanted to help me, and I think asking you to be my tutor was the best thing that ever happened to me. Because it brought us here. I don't have to hide anymore, because I have someone to rely on when life gets hard and things change. But the one thing that will not change is my strong love for you. That will never alter. Haley, when I look into your eyes, my love for you only grows and I see the rest of my life with you. You are my everything, and you always will be. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I've never felt this way. I don't know what I'd do without you, which is why I want to be with you forever. I love you so much, more than words can say. And I know people say that we're too young and our whole relationship is fake and cliché. Well, I don't feel that way," he said. He pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee._

_"Haley James, from the day I met you, I've dreamed of you one day becoming Haley James Scott. That desire has only grown as I fall more and more in love with you everyday." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful, yet simple, diamond ring that Deb helped him buy. They had both pitched in to buy the expensive ring (and they might've used Dan's credit card as well)._

_"You and I belong together forever. Always and forever. Will you marry me?" he asked._

_By now, tears were spilling freely out of Haley's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen this coming at all. They were so young, but they were also so in love. And she knew that she couldn't imagine life without him. She could see a future with him down the road, and that's what she wanted. So why couldn't forever start today._

_"Yes," she cried with tears of joy. His smile on his face widened and he slipped the ring on her finger. Happy tears were brimming in eyes. Haley was going to be his wife. His life couldn't be more perfect. He stood up and kissed her with passion, joy, and love._

_"I love you so much, Haley," he promised._

_"I love you too, Nathan Scott."_

_End of Flashback_

Haley finished the story and glanced over to see Brooke sobbing and Peyton trying to comfort her. Haley grabbed some tissues.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked, concerned. She handed the tissues over to Brooke. Brooke took a few.

"It's just so romantic and sweet!" Brooke cried, dabbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just love these stories! You guys are going to be together forever. And you're going to tell your kid about this!" Brooke added.

Haley felt her stomach drop. Did Brooke know about her pregnancy? Or was she talking about the future? If Brooke knew about her pregnancy, she'd probably tell Nathan, and Haley wanted to be the one to tell her fiancée.

"W-what?" Haley stuttered.

Brooke noticed Haley was surprised. "I mean, when the time comes. Not that you and Nate are going to have a baby now like me and Luke."

Haley blew out a breathe of relief. "Yeah."

"Speaking of kids, how is little Baby Davis-Scott doing?" Peyton asked, slightly changing the subject seeing that Haley was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Brooke smiled. "He or she is doing great."

"You're doing great Brooke. The baby is going to have two amazing parents," Peyton said.

"Yeah, I know. Luke and I are going to be a power couple. I'm gonna be a designer and he's going to be a famous American best-selling novelist. We're going to spend the summers at the beach and the winters in the South of France. Our sons are going to play baseball and basketball and our daughter will design like me. I'll bake snacks for the team while Lucas coaches. And then we'll watch our kids graduate and we'll grow old together. It'll be perfect," Brooke rambled.

"Hold on, B. Davis," Peyton said. "Don't want to ruin your dream, but first of all, you can't bake snacks for the team. You stink at cooking," she joked.

"I'll just buy them," Brooke laughed.

"How come you have your whole future with Lucas planned out?" Haley asked.

"You guys wanna know a secret?" Brooke whispered.

They nodded.

"I love Lucas. He's really the only guy I would ever want a future with. I mean, we're already having a baby together. He's so sweet and loving. I am so lucky to have him and I want a family with him in the future," she admitted.

"Wow, B. Davis. Way to go. You're already on your way just like Hales and Nate," Peyton smiled.

"We all are. I think we've all already found our true love. Fate is special."

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 23, 2003<em>**

"I can't believe that today is the day," Brooke squealed, helping Haley with her makeup. Today was Haley and Nathan's big day- their wedding. Usually, Brooke wasn't the one to wake up early, but obviously, today was a special occasion, so she woke up at 4:30 AM to get ready. She then came over to Haley's house so that they could get ready together. Peyton said she would come a little later- she had to help Jake get Jenny ready.

"I know. I'm so nervous," Haley sighed. "I can't believe Turner let us skip school."

"It's your wedding- he has to let you skip. A lot of people aren't going to be in school today. I mean, we invited a lot of people," Brooke added.

"But Nathan and I have to skip even more school since we're going on our honeymoon right after the wedding," Haley replied.

"Oh yeah. When are you two coming back?" Brooke asked.

"September 29. The honeymoon isn't that long, but we can't miss that much school," Haley said.

"It doesn't really matter. I know you two will _make use _of your days there," Brooke smirked.

Haley's smile dropped.

Brooke laughed. "Relax. I'm kidding. Where are you guys going anyway?"

"We're going to tell everyone at the reception," Haley replied.

"Aw, c'mon. You can't even tell me?" Brooke pouted.

"Sorry," Haley chuckled. "Although, I'll tell you that it's out of the U.S."

"How did you pay for that?" Brooke asked.

"Deb and Dan offered to pay for it. Oh, and Cooper. They said it's a wedding present," Haley responded.

"Dan? He's okay with this marriage thing?" Brooke asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know right? But he said as long as Nathan practices basketball everyday and keeps up on the team, he's fine with it. I think Dan isn't the monster we expected him to be," Haley said.

"I guess not. But Lucas won't forgive him for abandoning him and Karen," Brooke added.

"I wouldn't if I were Lucas. Even though Dan is okay with this marriage, doesn't mean what he did is okay. He will always have that with him. That he left his son and girlfriend behind to have a different relationship and another son," Haley explained.

"Yeah, I know. Now I hold still. I need to finish off the makeup," Brooke instructed.

"Tigger, you know, I know how to apply makeup," Haley said.

"But I'm the expert-"

'You're an expert at makeup?" Haley interrupted.

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "You know what I mean. Are you scared?"

"I'm scared and I'm nervous. I mean, I'm just so scared that something will go wrong and that Nathan will leave the alter or something. If he ever left me, I don't know what I'd do. I can't live without him," Haley sighed.

Brooke laughed.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"You said you can't live without him, right?" Brooke began.

Haley nodded.

"Remember back in July when you told me about him? You said he was a jackass who you would never, ever tutor. Well where are you guys now? In love for the rest of eternity," Brooke said.

_Flashback_

_"What's on your mine, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked Sunday evening. They were in Brooke's room this time. Brooke had gotten back from her trip with Lucas an hour ago and invited Haley to spend the night at her house. Haley's parents were visiting her brother, Matt, his wife, and his kids. Brooke didn't want her friend to spend the night alone, so she invited her over._

_"Nothing... I just, I'm thinking about things."_

_"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked._

_"Just stuff," Haley responded._

_"What kind of stuff are we talking about here? Are we talking about boy stuff?" Brooke asked, kinking an eyebrow. "Oh, I bet it's about a cute boy. Tell me- where'd you meet him? What's he like? Is he hot?" Brooke squealed._

_"Well, I met him at my house. He's a total son a bitch- you know, a selfish ass. And he's just playing with me," Haley said, talking about Nathan. Brooke raised an eyebrow._

_"Who are we talking about here?"_

_"Do you know who Nathan-"_

_"The Nathan Scott? Tree Hill's King?" Brooke interrupted her. Haley nodded._

_"You talked to Nathan Scott? Why? How do you know he's an ass?" Brooke said._

_Haley shrugged. "I've heard things."_

_"You know you can't listen to everything people say. You don't know he's an ass."_

_"He's been bothering Lucas for the past year. He came to my house yesterday asking me to tutor him. I know he's just messing with me to annoy Lucas."_

_"How do you know?" Brooke asked. Sure, she was worried about Lucas and Haley getting hurt by Nathan, but Nathan had to have a good reason to ask Haley for tutoring._

_"Tigger, he's been hazing Lucas since sophomore year. What else would he want?" Haley asked. Brooke shrugged._

_"I don't know. I know you might think he's an ass and a jerk and a heartbreaker, but what if he just needs to be tutored? What if he just wants his grades to go up so he can stay on the basketball team?" Brooke suggested._

_"Yeah, but still. Lucas would freak out if I tutored Nathan," Haley pointed out._

_"I know Lucas. Sure, he'd be upset. But he'd understand that it's just tutoring, you know?"_

_"He hasn't done anything but hurt Lucas. Why should I reach out and help him?" Haley said._

_"Because you're Haley James," Brooke smiled. "You're a good person and I remember you once said that you'd help out anyone in need, no matter what the circumstances were. That's just who you are Haley. You're a good person, and I think you should consider tutoring Nathan, even if he might be a jerk."_

_"But-"_

_"Just think about it, Hales," Brooke said, and then got up to grab a snack from downstairs, leaving Haley to think about the whole situation._

_End of Flashback_

"Plans change, things change, and well, people change," Haley replied.

"Do you honestly think Nathan really changed?" Brooke asked.

"I think," Haley sighed, "what if Nathan never changed? What if he was always meant to be this selfless, loving guy? He was always sweet, but he never had a chance to show it because of what everyone expected him to be. But then he met me and he said I was the only person who didn't have any expectations of him. Well, actually, I expected him to be a complete ass, but I guess he didn't want to fit my expectations, so he decided to stop hiding and actually show me that he wasn't a jackass. And I love him for that. I love that I'm the one who let him be…him," Haley said.

"That's so sweet!" Brooke gushed.

"That's my fiancée for you."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Haley furrowed her eyebrows. Who would be here at five o'clock in the morning?

"Hold on! Just a minute!" Haley called out. "Brooke, are you done with my makeup?"

"Wait, just one more thing," Brooke said. She applied some more eye shadow and mascara.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, okay. You can get up," Brooke instructed.

Haley got up and walked quickly over to the door. She opened it and gasped at who was at the other side.

"Matt! Eli! Robert!" she shrieked, hugging all three of her older brothers.

"Don't ruin the makeup!" Brooke called out from the other side of the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked after she let go of them.

"You think we'd miss our baby sister's wedding? We all flew in last night," Eli said.

"We all?" Haley asked.

"Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn are downstairs," Matt informed her, referring to their sisters.

"No, I didn't mean, like, what are you doing here in Tree Hill, but what are you guys doing in my room? I need to get ready and so do you," Haley said.

Robert laughed. "The wedding is at 5:00 PM. It's about 5:00 AM. We have hours. Why are _you _getting ready?"

"I need a lot of time. The bride always needs to look beautiful," Haley said, tossing her hair.

"You always look beautiful, baby sis," Robert complimented her.

"Thanks, Rob," she smiled.

"Hey, Brooke," Eli greeted Brooke, who was organizing her makeup.

Brooke looked up and smiled. "Hey, Big James."

'Big James' was Brooke's nickname for Eli. Since Eli was the oldest, being 27, Brooke always referred to him as 'Big James,' especially since Eli was tall for his age. Brooke knew Eli, Matt, Rob, Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn since she was a kid because she was always friends with Haley, Lucas, and Peyton. Actually, she once did have a crush on Matt, but Haley told her that he was strictly off limits. The crush subsided and then eventually disappeared.

"I heard your pregnant," Eli said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Brooke smiled.

"So who's the father?" Matt asked.

"My boyfriend, Lucas Scott," she answered.

"Lucas Scott…Lucas Scott…oh, wait, is he that scrawny kid you girls used to hang around?" Matt recalled.

"What? He's not scrawny!" Brooke defended her boyfriend.

"No offense, Brookie, but he kind of was. Not anymore, though," Haley said, showing her brothers a picture of Lucas.

"Well, looks like I was wrong," Robert shrugged. "Damn it, the boy better not be taller than me."

"Look, I'm gonna leave," Brooke said.

"What? You just got here," Haley said.

"Yeah, I know. But all you're siblings are here. You should spend some time together as a family before they have to fly back home," Brooke said.

"Are you sure? You can stay, Tigger," Haley assured her.

Brooke shook her head. "No, it's fine. Besides, I need to get ready."

"It's gonna take you almost twelve hours to get ready?" Eli asked.

Brooke chuckled. "Of course. You should know that, Big James."

* * *

><p>"Mom, look at this awful haircut you gave me," Quinn James said to Lydia, showing her a picture from the photo album.<p>

"Oh, no, baby, it's cute," Lydia gushed.

"She was teased at school for like a week, Ma. I literally had to go to her classroom and threaten everyone until they would stop picking on my little sis," Eli chuckled.

The James family was currently sitting in the kitchen. After Brooke left, Haley and her brothers went downstairs where Jimmy, Lydia, Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn were. Haley loved to be reunited with her family.

"So, Hales. Tell me about this guy," Matt demanded.

"Who?" Haley asked innocently, playing dumb.

"You know who I mean. Who's your fiancée?" Matt asked.

"Well, his name is Nathan Scott. He's sixteen like me. He has dark raven hair and bright blue eyes. He's captain of the Varsity basketball team at Tree Hill. He has a half brother, Lucas, who is Brooke's boyfriend. We met because I started tutoring him, and then after a month of dating, we got engaged. He's amazing," Haley described Nathan.

"Hmm…interesting," Matt said.

"Why do you care so much about knowing who Nathan is?" Haley wondered.

"So we know who to beat up," Matt answered.

Haley widened her eyes. "Matthew Carter James, don't you dare lay a finger on Nathan. Promise me you won't hurt him."

"I can't promise you that, baby sis. What if he hurts you? If he ever does, I swear, he'll be dead in a second," Matt promised.

"He won't hurt me. He loves me," Haley defended him.

"Maybe he does. But that doesn't mean he can't or won't hurt you. He is capable of hurting you since you love him so much. You know, they say that you get hurt the most by the one you love the most. I don't want to see my baby sister in pain," Matt said.

"I promise, if he ever hurts me, I'll tell you. But please don't touch him, okay?"

"Fine, fine, if it makes you happy," Matt sighed.

"Thank you, big brother."

* * *

><p>"Everyone, please stand up," Cooper instructed. It was 5:00 PM sharp, which meant the wedding was about to begin. Copper happily accepted the position of the minister and was now standing in front of everyone in a black tuxedo. Brooke and Peyton were standing at one side of him while Lucas and Jake were on the other. Nathan was in front of them all, waiting for his bride to come out. He was so nervous.<p>

_Flashback:_

_"What if she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? I mean, she is such a good person and I'm just…normal. What if she leaves me?" Nathan stressed, pacing around the room. Jake and Lucas watched him._

_"Relax, man. Haley loves you," Jake assured him._

_"I know she does. But what if she realizes that I'm not good for her?" Nathan asked._

_"Look, I've seen the way she looks at you. It's full of love. Trust me. She would never leave the alter. She said yes, didn't she? There's no reason for her to leave," Jake told him._

_"I really hope you're right," Nathan sighed._

_"He's right, man," Lucas added. "I mean, Haley looks at you the way Brooke looks at me and Peyton looks at Jake. Like you're the only two people in the room and that nothing in the universe could tear you two apart. She won't leave. I can promise you that."_

_"I guess."_

_End of Flashback_

Meanwhile, Haley and Jimmy were in the back of the church. Jimmy was getting ready to give his youngest daughter away at sixteen. He wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to me older, but then again, she was much more mature than most people her age.

"Dad, are, are you crying?" Haley asked, seeing tears brimming Jimmy's eyes.

"No, no…I…yeah. It's just so sad," Jimmy said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't give you away, baby. I mean, Nathan's great, but I'll miss you. You're my last daughter. My baby," Jimmy cried.

"Dad, Nathan and I will still be here in Tree Hill. You'll see me everyday," she assured him.

"I know, I know. I'm being stupid. C'mon. It's time for you to get married," Jimmy smiled sadly.

Haley and Jimmy followed the flower girls and ring bearer down the isle. Haley could feel all eyes on her and she began to feel nervous again, but when she and Jimmy reached the altar, all her nerves began to quickly subside.

"You'll always be my little girl," Jimmy whispered to Haley before handing her off to Nathan. Haley smiled as Nathan took her hands with his.

"Today we are hear to witness a promise between Nathan Scott, my nephew, and Haley James," Cooper said.

Cooper began to read from a book while Nathan and Haley smiled at each other.

_I love you_, Nathan mouthed to Haley.

_Love you, too_, Haley mouthed back.

"Okay, now you may say your vows. Haley," Cooper gestured.

"Nathan, I never thought that I would fall in love. I mean, all my previous relationships ended too quickly with me having a broken heart. When I met you, I never thought that we would ever be a couple. I mean, no offense, but you were a jackass. But then, you let me in and you let me see who you really are as a person. I don't think you changed, Nathan. I think this, selfless, kind, loving person was always inside of you, waiting to finally come out. I love you so much, more than words can say. You mean everything to me, and that's why I said yes when you proposed. Fifty years from now, I can still see us together with a family. I want to be your everything and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And when I look into your eyes, I know that you are the only person that was meant to be with me for the rest of my life. I love you, Nathan Scott. Nothing will ever change that," Haley promised.

Nathan smiled widely.

"Nathan," Cooper prompted.

"I didn't really believe in love until I saw you. Now, as cheesy as that may sound, it's true. From the minute I saw you, Haley James, I knew that you were different from all the other girls. You are the smartest, bravest, and most independent person I know. And I love how you were able to look beyond my past and get to know the real me. I had walls up, which resulted in this defense mechanism, but you were the one to tear them down. And if we never met, I can't even imagine who I'd be right now. I'd be a wild teenager. I don't want that. Without you, nobody would've taken the time to tear down those walls. I hope to be at least half as great as you someday, even if it takes me the rest of my life. You and I are meant to be. Fate brought us together. We are endgame. There is nobody else in this world with whom I'd rather be with than you. I promise you that we will get through the hard times together and we will smile and laugh through the good times. When you have a good day or a bad one, I'll be right next to you through it all. When I look into your eyes, I see the rest of my life. I will love you until the end of time. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley James," Nathan vowed.

By the time both their speeches were over, both Brooke and Peyton had tears brimming their eyes. Even Jake and Lucas couldn't stop smiling. Everyone in the audience could just feel the love. Jimmy and Lydia smiled and so did Deb and Dan. Karen and Keith interlaced their fingers.

"Nathan Scott, do you take Haley James to have and to hold from this day forward?" Cooper asked.

"I do," Nathan answered. Landon then walked up to Nathan and handed him Haley's ring. He slid the diamond ring onto her finger and she smiled.

"Haley James, do you take Nathan Scott to have and to hold from this day forward?" Cooper asked Haley.

"I do," she smiled. She took the ring from Landon and slid it on Nathan's left ring finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me by…one minute …I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," Cooper said.

"I love you, Hales," Nathan said.

"I love you too," she responded before kissing him. Everyone stood up and clapped. This day would not be forgotten.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this party amazing?" Brooke squealed. "I helped plan it!"<p>

"Pretty Girl, it's not a party. It's Nathan and Haley's wedding reception," Lucas corrected her.

"Oh, same old, same old. It's still so romantic!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well, the _reception_ hasn't started yet. Where are Nate and Haley?" Jake asked, looking around.

"Haley's getting changed and Nathan's waiting for her. Who knows what they're doing back there," Peyton smirked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Who knew that Tutor Girl was actually Tutor Slut?" Brooke joked.

"Damn it, Brooke. I don't need to hear this about her. She's like my little sister," Lucas groaned.

"Sorry, Broody. You know, how about I make it up to you? After this we can-"

"PLEASE HELP ME INTRODUCE MR. AND MRS. NATHAN SCOTT!" Cooper yelled. Everyone began clapping and cheering.

"Nathan and Haley! Whoo! C'mon everyone! Go Naley! Go Naley! Naley rocks! Naley forever! Always and forever!" Brooke cheered out.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"You might want to tone it down a bit, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered to her.

"Oh, who cares if they think I'm crazy? I love Naley!" she exclaimed.

Lucas laughed and then saw Nathan and Haley enter the room hand in hand. Brooke began cheering again and Peyton covered her ears from Brooke's loud cheering. Nathan and Haley reached them.

"Hey guys," Haley greeted them, smiling.

Both Lucas and Jake hugged Haley while Peyton and Brooke hugged Nathan.

"Congratulations, guys," Peyton congratulated them.

"Thanks. I hope you're having fun," Haley said.

"Who cares about us? You two just got married. I hope you two are happy," Brooke said.

"Oh, we are. Actually, we wanted to-"

"And now it's time for the speeches. Let's start with the best man- Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott!" Copper announced and then got off the stage.

"Copper!" Lucas whispered as he passed Cooper. "Don't ever say my middle name again!"

"Sorry, man," Cooper grinned.

Lucas got on the stage and leaned into the microphone. "First of all, I want to say congratulations to my…_brother_, and new my sister-in-law. Now, many of you know that Nathan and I used to…well, we pretty much hated each other. We wanted absolutely nothing to do with each other even though we are half-brothers. But Nathan hazed me throughout our sophomore year and I pretty much ignored it. Like I said, I wanted nothing to do with him. But then, this summer, my best friend, Haley, met him and started tutoring him. And I guess I was fine with it because I knew Haley and she only helped someone if she felt they really needed her help. After they started dating, I have to admit, I was skeptical about their relationship. I mean, I thought Nathan was dating Haley just to sleep with her. And then they got engaged only after a month of dating. That really angered me because I still didn't like Nathan. But what I didn't realize was that Haley did actually bring the true Nathan out. He wasn't this selfish jerk anymore. He was a caring boyfriend who pretty much vowed to always protect and love my best friend. He and I became friends and well, brothers after Haley got hit by a car, which really was a wake up call for us. We had to all protect Haley from all the danger in the world. And now, I look at Haley and Nathan and I see that true love does exist. That's what they have. It's true love. I doubt that anything or anyone will ever split them apart. They, as a couple, are invincible. That is true love to me. A love that will stick together through anything no matter what," Lucas finished.

Everyone began clapping as Lucas got off the stage. He reached Haley, Nathan, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke and quickly kissed Haley's cheek to congratulate her again.

"And now, the maid of honor- Ms. Brooke Penelope Davis," Copper announced after he got back on stage.

Brooke got onto the stage and thanked Cooper. He got off the stage again and sat down next to Deb.

"Well, Haley and I have been really good friends since the second grade. And not once did she mention this Nathan Scott figure. It was always Lucas Scott, but never Nathan. During the summer before our junior year, we were getting ready for yet again, another school year. And then she comes to me one day to tell me that she's met Nathan Scott who, in her words, is a complete jackass. She goes on and on telling me how she shouldn't help him because he doesn't deserve her help after all he's put Lucas through. But then finally, being the good person she always has been, she agrees to tutor him with a strictly platonic relationship. But something happened during those tutoring sessions. They began to get closer and Haley realize that Nathan's cocky attitude was only a defense mechanism. Haley was the one who brought out the real Nathan. I think she was the one who was meant to do that. Turn Nathan into the man he is today. It's like fate brought them together so that Haley could change Nathan. And look at them now. They're happily in love getting married at the age of sixteen, which most of us wouldn't even consider doing. I look at Nathan and Haley and I admire how in love they are and how committed they are to each other, even at such a young age. They give me hope and they give me the feeling that everything is going to be okay. They make me believe in true love, which is good, because I too believe that I have found my soul mate. I wish Nathan and Haley all the best in their years to come. I hope that we can all find love just like Nathan and Haley have. A love that will never alter or change," Brooke smiled.

Cooper got up on stage. "I'd like to say a few words about my nephew and then I'll turn the microphone to anyone else who would like speak. Okay. So, when my big sister, Deb, told me that my nephew was getting married at the age of sixteen, I, well, I pretty much laughed. I thought she was kidding because every time I visited Nathan, he was with some different girl who was absolutely meaningless. I don't know Haley very well, but I am so glad that she has found Nathan. If she hadn't, man, I don't know where Nathan would be right now. Probably in bed with another meaningless one-night-stand. So I just want to thank Haley for changing Nathan and for bringing my knuckle-head of a nephew back to who he should be," Cooper thanked Haley.

"I'd like to say a couple of words," Deb said, coming up to the microphone. "Like my brother said, Haley completely changed my son's world. When Nathan first described Haley, it was along the lines of 'beautiful, brilliant, fierce, independent, a true fighter, and brave.' I instantly knew that my son was falling for this girl. And for the first time in years, I could see my real son. I asked Nathan what this mystery girl's name was and what he answered was 'Haley James. And I hope one day, she'll become Haley James Scott.' Well, that wish came true. I was initially skeptical about Nathan's desire to get married now, but then I realized that there is no one better than Haley for my son. That's why I agreed. Because I want my son and Haley to be together forever. Haley, I cannot thank you enough for loving my son. I think that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will forever be grateful for the way you've helped Nathan. I wish you two the best," Deb said.

Jimmy and Lydia got up to the microphone. "We'd like to say a few things. Lydia and I have a big family. We have three sons and four daughters. All our sons are married, one of my daughters is married, and one of my daughters is engaged. And now, my baby is married. Haley is my last daughter, my last child, and my last baby. I will always feel the need to protect her from all the danger in the world. But I trust Nathan, I do, because I know he loves Haley. When I was his age, I was in love just like him with Lydia. And we have quite a life now. So Nathan and Haley, I hope you guys stay together forever because I know you two are truly happy. And if you hurt her Nate, Haley's brothers and I are going to have to hunt you down," Jimmy warned jokingly.

"Okay, that's enough speeches for now. It's time for the bride and groom's first dance," Cooper announced.

Nathan and Haley got up from their seats and made their way to the dance floor. _"More Than Anyone" _by Gavin Degraw began playing.

_You need a friend  
>I'll be around<br>Don't let this end  
>Before I see you again<br>What can I say to convince you  
>To change your mind of me?<em>

"Are you happy, Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Of course I am. I've got you," Haley answered.

"I love you so much. More than words to say," Nathan said.

"I love you, too. You ready for our honeymoon?" she asked.

"Yep. I get my sexy wife all to myself for a couple of days," he smirked.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully, causing everyone to stare at them.

"You know it's true, babe."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
>I'm gonna hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body be free  
>I'll be free for you anytime<br>I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"You want kids someday?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kids? Do you want any?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah, I do," she answered.

"So do I," he replied.

"A son with your eyes?" she asked.

"No. A little girl just like her strong, brave mother."

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
>Not just the color<br>Look inside of me  
>Tell me all you need and I will try<br>I will try_

"Nathan and Haley just make me cry," Brooke said as she and Lucas were dancing.

"How come, Pretty Girl?" he asked.

"Just look at them. It's amazing how they found each other. You know, one day, if we get married, we need to make sure that they give speeches at our wedding," Brooke said.

"If we get married?" he asked, surprised. It's not that he didn't want to marry Brooke. It's just that she's never brought up marriage.

"Yeah," she said, and then saw the look on his face. "I mean, not now. But maybe one day, we will get married."

He smiled. "Maybe. But just for the record, babe, you are the only person I'd consider marrying. I love you so much."

She kissed him. "I love you too, Luke."

_I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
>I'm gonna hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
>I'll be free for you anytime<br>I'm gonna love you more than anyone_

"Do you think Jenny is okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, my parents are watching her. She's fine," Jake assured her.

"I know, I'm just worried about her. I'm usually with her even if I'm not her mom," Peyton told him.

He looked at her. "Hey, you are her mom. You may not be her biological mom, but you're definitely the mother figure she needs in her life. And you're doing a perfect job."

"I'm just worried," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"That when Jenny grows up, she'll want to know who her real mom is. I'm not her real mom. What if she wants to know Nicki? What will I do?" Peyton asked.

"If Jenny wants to know her real mom, then I can't stop her. But I will explain to Jenny that you are much better than Nicki. I will explain to Jenny how Nicki left us and how you were the mother figure, not Nicki. Jenny will realize that she doesn't need Nicki- she just needs you," Jake assured her.

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"I've never been so sure of something in my life. Well, except that I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too. So, so much, Jake."

_Free for you, whenever you need  
>We'll be free together, baby<br>Free together, baby_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
>I'm gonna hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
>I'll be free for you anytime<br>I'm gonna love you more than anyone

"You ready to tell everyone where we're going on our honeymoon? Our flight leaves in about three hours," Haley said, looking at the wall clock.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Haley let go of Nathan and then walked up to the stage.

"Attention everyone!" Nathan called out.

Everyone stopped dancing and talking and focused their attention on the bride and groom on stage.

"We're going to have to leave soon, but you can continue partying if you would like," Haley called out.

"Where are you going?" someone asked.

"We're going on our honeymoon and we-"

"Ooh! Tutor Girl and Boy Toy are finally going to tell us where they're going!" Brooke squealed from the audience.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy again. She just shrugged happily as Lucas chuckled.

"Well, we've decided to go to London," Haley revealed.

"Doesn't it always rain in London?" Peyton pointed out.

"Exactly," Nathan smirked.

"Ugh, gross," Lucas groaned, realizing what they were implying. "I need to get some earplugs soon before I throw up."

Everyone laughed.

"Okay, so we need to catch our flight, but you guys can all stay. Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake have offered to help clean up," Nathan said to everyone.

"We have?" Jake asked.

"Yes, you have," Nathan chuckled.

"Okay, bye everyone!" Haley said.

"Bye, Haley. Bye, Nathan," everyone called.

"Oh, I love that!" Haley squealed.

Nathan laughed and put his arm around her waist as they left the building.

* * *

><p>"Nathan, this is so beautiful," Haley commented, walking into their London hotel room. They had just gotten off their nine-hour flight from North Carolina to London and they were absolutely exhausted.<p>

"I know. When we get back, be sure to thank my parents and Cooper," Nathan said, following her into the room.

They put down their luggage and Nathan hugged Haley from behind.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you, too."

"You should always be safe, Haley. And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life protecting you. I promise you. We will get through everything together," Nathan promised.

"I know we will. That's why we got married. That's why I married you," she said.

"If you need anything, you just ask, okay?" he asked.

"I won't need anything else. I have you," Haley said.

"Okay. But if you do-"

"I know, Nathan. I'll tell you," she cut him off. "I just want to spend the next few days with you."

"Done," he smiled.

"But I need some sleep," she requested, letting go of him. She took her dress off to reveal only her undergarments.

He smirked. "Works for me."

He removed his dress shirt and dress pants so he was only wearing his boxers. She smiled as well and got underneath the blankets in the bed. He got into the bed next to her.

"Love you, Hales."

"I know. I love you, too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever. Nothing will ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is Chapter Seven. The next chapter will be very big for Nathan and Haley. Everything will change, maybe in a good way or maybe in a bad way. You'll just have to read to see. Please review! Hoped you all enjoyed!<strong>


	8. Everything Comes Crashing Down

**AN: Here is Chapter Eight. For a chapter recap, Nathan and Haley finally get married, and both Brooke and Haley are also pregnant. This chapter will change EVERYTHING. Maybe in a good way, maybe in a bad way. This chapter is basically all Naley, but there will be some Brucas and Jeyton as well. Please remember to review! Enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"I know what it feels like to have your heart broken. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 8: Everything Comes Crashing Down**

**_October 2, 2003_**

Nathan and Haley walked into Nathan's house to see that everything was dark. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. Where was his mom? All of the sudden, the lights went on and they faced all their friends, Jimmy and Lydia, and Deb.

"Welcome home, Nathan and Haley!" everyone cheered. Brooke threw up streamers while Skills and Mouth sprayed sticky string. Nathan looked over to see Junk and Fergie trying to blow up fifty balloons. He laughed.

"Oh my gosh, guys. You didn't have to do this!" Haley smiled.

"Of course we did. I missed you, Tutor Girl!" Brooke squealed.

Haley laughed. "I missed you, too, Tigger, but Nathan and I have only been gone for a week."

"Still," Brooke said. "It can get boring without you two in Tree Hill. Especially when Peyton decides to get all broody and listen to _The Cure._"

"Why doesn't anyone like _The Cure?_ They're awesome!" Peyton called out.

"Don't worry, babe. I like them," Jake lied.

"Really?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, they're um, they're great," Jake said.

"Okay, then what's their most famous song?" Peyton asked, her hands on her hips.

Jake chuckled nervously. "Oh, who can remember?"

"You guys have no taste in music," Peyton replied.

Everyone laughed.

"So how was London?" Lucas asked, his arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"It was great. Every time it started raining, Nathan and I would-"

"Never mind!" Lucas cut her off. "Forget I ever asked."

"Luke, man, you're gonna have to one day face the fact that I'm screwing your best friend," Nathan joked.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped, swatting his arm.

"I'm kidding, Hales. Don't worry," he chuckled.

Deb stepped up to her son. "I have an announcement."

Lydia and Jimmy came up too. "Oh, so do we, Haley-Bob. But you can go first, Deb," Lydia said kindly. She and Jimmy had actually become good friends with Deb since their kids were married. Lydia and Jimmy were also becoming good friends with Karen and Keith.

"What's up, mom?" Nathan asked, his arm now wrapped securely around Haley's waist.

"So I know that you're living with me and Haley's living with her parents, but since you two are married now, I figured you guys should get a place of your own. Somewhere here in Tree Hill near me," Deb suggested.

"Move out?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"I just think that since you two are married, you should get a place together like a real couple. Have some independence," Deb explained.

"Mom, I know what you're saying, but where are we gonna find that kind of money?" Nathan asked.

"That's where I come in. I found a nice, small apartment that is not too expensive for the both of you to live in. It's about a mile from my place, so that works out perfectly. I am offering to pay half the rent each month," Deb offered.

Nathan and Haley both widened their eyes. "Really?"

"You'd do that for us, Mrs. Scott?" Haley asked.

"First of all, call me Deb. You're my daughter-in-law now," Deb corrected her with a smile. "And second of all, yes, I would do that for you. I would do anything to make my son and daughter-in-law happy."

"Are you sure can do that, mom? I mean, it's not cheap," Nathan said.

"Oh please," Deb chuckled. "Of course I can. First of all, your father is one of the richest men in Tree Hill, and he has agreed to pay as well. And second of all, I make my own money too. I can pay for this. Just make sure you can pay for your half each month."

"Yeah, sure," Haley agreed, still slightly overwhelmed by this news.

"I guess our announcement is up next," Lydia stepped in, Jimmy beside her.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Haley asked, confused. What announcement?

"Your father and I have decided to leave Tree Hill. I mean, like move somewhere else," Lydia revealed.

Haley widened her eyes. "You guys are leaving Tree Hill?"

"We won't be far, baby," Lydia assured her. "Just in California."

"Um, that's kind of far," Haley pointed out.

"We always said that once the last bird left the nest, we'd sell the coop, and move to California. Us old people need to be in the sunshine," Jimmy joked.

"You're not even fifty, dad. You're not that old," Haley pointed out.

"Still," he pressed. "This is perfect. We were afraid that you'd have nowhere to live after we left. But now you and Nate are getting a place for yourselves. Everything's good."

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Haley sighed.

"Oh, don't get too emotional, baby. You'll make me cry, too. You'll be fine, and you and Nate can visit us whenever you want to. You're strong and you're independent. You're ready to do this, Haley James Scott," Lydia encouraged her youngest daughter.

"Okay, mom. I think I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 6, 2003<em>**

"So what's your name again?" Brooke asked.

"Tigger, I already told you. Her name is Lindsey Strauss," Haley answered for Lindsey, who was standing next to her.

"And how do you know her?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Karen has a friend- Andy Hargrove. Andy is also my mom's friend, so I knew him as a kid. Lindsey is dating Andy, so we invited both of them to my wedding," Haley answered.

"Oh, you do look familiar," Brooke commented to Lindsey. "But Andy is Karen and your mom's friend? How old is he?"

"He's in his mid-twenties. My mom has friends who are younger than her," Haley shrugged.

"So how old are you?" Brooke asked Lindsey. "You don't look like you're in your mid-twenties."

Lindsey laughed. "You're right. I'm only twenty-one. Andy is twenty-five. But I still love him- it's just a four year age difference."

"Age difference doesn't work for me. I mean, I dated a guy only a year older than me last year, but it didn't really work out. But now we're friends, you whatever," Haley said.

"His name's Chase Adams," Brooke informed Lindsey. "Honestly, I was waiting for Haley to break up with him."

"Brooke!" Haley chuckled.

"What? Nathan is so much cuter," Brooke smiled. "What do you think, P. Sawyer?"

"Even though Nathan used to be a jackass, I like him better than Chase. You two are better together, obviously. I mean, you two are married now," Peyton laughed.

"You got that right."

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Lindsey were currently at the mall. Nathan, Lucas, and Jake said they were going to practice basketball at the rivercourt. Junk, Fergie, Skills, and Mouth said they were also going to meet them there, but the girls didn't particularly want to tag along and watch the boys play basketball for hours in the hot sun. Karen suggested they go shopping today at the mall, and Haley invited Lindsey to come with them.

"Oh, this shirt is so cute! I have to buy this!" Brooke squealed.

"You should know that Brooke always has to buy everything from _every_ shop," Peyton muttered to Lindsey, who nodded.

"Got it," Lindsey chuckled.

"So not true, P. Sawyer," Brooke pouted.

"Sorry, B. Davis, but you always have to buy everything. No denying that," Peyton laughed.

"Back me up, Tutor Girl. Do I have to buy everything at every store?" Brooke asked.

Haley laughed. "Sorry, Tigger, but you kind of do."

"I feel so unloved," Brooke joked.

"Can we go to the food court? I'm getting kind of hungry," Peyton requested.

Haley checked her phone for the time. "Yeah, sure. It's already 12:45 PM."

The girls started walking to the food court, which was about five minutes away from where they were. Suddenly, Haley jumped when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. Haley turned around like the rest of the girls and widened her eyes.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" the man asked.

"D-Damien? Damien West?" Haley stuttered. Brooke put her hand on Haley's shoulder in comfort.

"That's me, babe. You know who I am?" Damien smirked.

"Yeah, I do. Nathan told me about you. You hit me with your car while you were drunk. I was in a coma for days. Get the hell away from me, you disgusting man!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hey, don't push me away. You know you want me. Why don't you say we hook up later tonight," Damien suggested. "Or one of these fine ladies can."

"In case you didn't know, I'm married. And none of these 'fine ladies' are free either. They all have boyfriends. Even if I wasn't married, there is no way I would ever sleep with a jackass like you," Haley sneered.

"Babe, I'm sorry I hit you with my car. It was an accident. Why don't you say we put this behind us? Your husband doesn't have to know that we're hooking up-"

Haley cut him off with a sharp slap.

"I said get the hell away from me," Haley yelled.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman. You know what else is good for you? Me," Damien smirked.

"Damien, I want you to leave me and my husband alone. Besides, how come you're not in jail?" Haley asked.

"I'm a minor and I told the police it was a complete accident. They gave me a couple jail days and a year of community service, but that's it," Damien shrugged.

"Whatever. I hate you. Get away from me," Haley said, walking away. The girls followed her. Before Haley could get very far, Damien ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. Before Haley could do anything, Damien forcefully kissed her. She put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him off, but he was too strong. Peyton and Lindsey pulled Haley while Brooke kicked Damien from behind, finally making Damien let go.

"You did not just do that," Haley gaped. "You're so disgusting."

"Now you know you love me," Damien smirked.

"Get this into your thick skull. I will never love you. I hate you. I can't believe you just kissed me."

"Babe-"

"No. I am not your 'babe.' Leave me, my friends, and my husband alone, Damien!"

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Lindsey walked away from Damien in disgust. Damien smirked, satisfied, and went the other way. However, little did they all know that someone was close by and was watching everything. That person was not happy. Not happy at all.

* * *

><p>"Say that again, man."<p>

"Haley cheated on me!" Nathan exclaimed.

Lucas laughed. "You're out of your mind."

"It's not funny Lucas," Nathan frowned.

"Okay, okay, what'd you see?" Lucas asked, taking a sip of his water. He and Nathan were currently in Nathan and Haley's apartment. They came there after their practice at the rivercourt. They invited Jake along, but he had to go over to his parents' house to get Jenny.

"Haley was with Brooke, Peyton, and that Lindsey girl. Remember when we stopped by the mall to grab some food before coming here?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, when you went to the bathroom, I was walking to the food court, and you know what I saw? Haley kissing Damien. My Haley was kissing Damien West, the guy who almost killed her," Nathan shouted.

"Man, calm down. You don't know she cheated on you. Maybe you just saw things," Lucas reasoned.

"I did not see things, Luke! I saw with my own eyes. Haley was there and then she and Damien kissed. It was just like that. I was there. I saw them!" Nathan exclaimed.

Lucas sighed. "This is Haley, Nathan, that we're talking about. I've known her since we were little kids. She's not a cheater."

"Well that all changed," Nathan muttered.

"You can't trust your own wife?" Lucas asked.

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think? I saw her with him!" Nathan shouted.

"Nathan-"

"I love her. She cheated on me with Damien out of all people," Nathan shouted. "Damn it, Lucas, what do I do?"

"You talk to her," he said. "But for the record, I'm pretty sure she didn't cheat on you, Nate. Trust me. She's my best friend and she's your wife. You should know her. She doesn't cheat."

"Yeah, well her actions speak louder than your words. I need to…I need to get out of here…clear my head…"

"Don't do anything stupid, Nathan," Lucas warned him. "She's still my best friend."

"I need to leave," Nathan repeated himself. "I'll be back."

"Don't do anything stupid," Lucas said again. "I'm warning you."

* * *

><p>After driving around for hours, Nathan finally walked up to his destination. He sighed and stared at the brown, wooden door. He quickly flashed back to the last time he encountered this person.<p>

_Flashback:_

_After running for about an hour, Nathan stopped to take a breath. Sitting on a park bench, he caught his breath. As he began to stand up, he felt someone tap his shoulder._

_"Hey sexy," the voice said. He turned around._

_"Rachel?"_

_"That's me," she smirked. She and Nathan hadn't had much of a history together- she was a cheerleader and he was a basketball player, so everyone thought the would date, but they never did. Not once. He tried brushing her off because he was never interested in her, even when he was sleeping around, but she never took a hint._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was walking around Tree Hill, saw my favorite man, and thought I'd say hi. I bet you were thinking about me anyway," she smirked._

_"Look, Rachel. You have to understand that I'm not into you, okay? And I never will be," he told her off._

_"Yes, you will be sexy. You're hot and I'm hot. So let's be hot together."_

_"You did not just say that," Nathan said._

_"Well, I did."_

_"Rachel, I need you to understand that I'm-"_

_Rachel cut him off by forcefully kissing him. She pressed her lips hard against his and climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. She grinded her hips against his. She moved her hands up and down his chest as she continued to kiss him hard. And while she was doing this, Nathan sat there in shock. Finally, regaining his senses, he pushed her off of him. He wiped his mouth. He couldn't stand her taste. The only one he loved was Haley's._

_"Why the hell did you just do that?" he asked angrily._

_"You're just trying to deny your feelings for me. So, now that I kissed you, you can't deny them anymore," she said._

_"Open your eyes, Rachel. I don't love you and I never will. Stop being such an attention whore and finally another guy. Besides, I'm taken," he told her._

_"By who?" Rachel asked. Nathan Scott was dating? She never thought this day would come._

_Nathan thought about it. Should he tell her who he was dating? No, he shouldn't. She'd try to threaten Haley and it'd scare her._

_"Someone. And you'll never find out," he told her and then walked off, leaving her speechless._

_End of Flashback_

Nathan knocked on the door as he felt a bolt of rage run through her body after thinking about how Haley cheated about him. He cracked a small smile when the door opened, revealing Rachel, who was wearing short jeans shorts and a pink crop top with a white tank top that slightly revealed her mid-drift.

"Nathan?" Rachel greeted him, sounding slightly pleased.

"Rachel, hi," he greeted back.

"What're you doing here, sexy? Finally lose Holly?" Rachel asked, one hand on the doorframe and the other resting on her hip.

"It's Haley. And not exactly…but we're not really on good terms right now," he answered.

"Didn't you two just get married? I mean, that's what all the wanna-be-bitches are saying at school," Rachel said.

"Yeah, we just got married, but um, she cheated on me with this guy – Damien West – and, well…"

"You came to me to get back at her," Rachel finished for him.

"Exactly."

Nathan grabbed Rachel by the waist and kissed her hard. She immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and after granting him access, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and after a few minutes, he won and took over. She staggered back so that he was also in the house. He closed the door behind him and pushed Rachel against the wall. He kept one hand around her waist while he put his other hand on the wall behind her head. She led him to the bedroom as he began kissing her neck. He pushed her onto the bed and ripped his shirt off along with hers. He unhooked her bra with one swift move and threw it to the side. He kissed her once more before unbuckling his pants, sliding them down his legs, and throwing them off. Nathan unbuttoned her shorts and removed them. He left a trail of kisses down her naked chest and stomach. He then got back on top of her and pushed his chest against her bare chest. Their naked torsos rubbed against each other. The only thing on was Nathan's boxers and Rachel's underwear. Rachel slid her underwear off and threw it behind her. She kissed Nathan again. He fingered the hem of his boxers before sighing.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"You can't do what?" Rachel asked, putting her hand over his hand that was about to take his boxers off.

"This, us, have sex," he clarified. "I can't do this to Haley."

"Nathan, what are you doing? We're so close," Rachel smirked.

"I love Haley too much to sleep with you," Nathan sighed.

"You love Haley, huh?" Rachel asked.

Nathan nodded.

"Then why'd you let it go so far?" Rachel asked. "We almost slept together. I mean, we're both naked. We were so close."

"But we didn't sleep together yet," Nathan pointed out.

"That doesn't really matter, Nate. It's too late to change any of this. Face reality. You nearly slept with me. Might as well just carry out the task," Rachel shrugged.

"I can't."

"You're a jackass, Nathan. You come to me to cheat on your wife, and then you leave me hanging. You're just running around taking people's hearts. I bet you never changed. Just fooled Haley. But as long as you two are done, you might as well sleep with me," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel, I need to leave," Nathan said, trying to find his shirt.

"Babe-"

"I'm sorry. I love Haley. I need to talk to her."

"But she cheated on you," Rachel pointed out.

"Well then, I need to leave so I can confront her."

* * *

><p>Haley took her keys from her purse. It was the keys to the apartment she and Nathan shared. After Deb told them she got them an apartment, they immediately moved in the day after. Today, Haley was planning on telling Nathan she was pregnant. After thinking about it during her mall trip with Peyton, Brooke, and Lindsey, she decided to tell him. It was now or never. And after she told Nathan, she would tell Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas as well. She hoped they would all, especially Lucas, would be happy for her.<p>

Haley opened the door to find Nathan playing NBA Live.

"Hey," she greeted her husband. She closed the door behind her and set her bag on the table. She walked over to the couch and bent down to kiss him. However, he turned his head so that she could only kiss his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed, paused the game, and stood up so that he was towering over her. She took a tiny step back.

"I'm not going to lie, Haley."

"Lie about what?" she asked.

"About what I saw," he clarified.

"What'd you see? What're you talking about, Nate?" she asked.

"I saw you with him. Damien. Damien West. I know you two were together," he said with a straight face.

"Damien? You mean at the mall? When did you see us?" Haley asked.

"Why? Are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?" he shot back.

"No, what?"

"I saw you kissing him. You cheated on me, Haley!" Nathan shouted.

"What? God, Nathan, he kissed me!" she said back, raising her voice a little.

"Don't lie to me!" he screamed.

"I'm not lying, Nathan. I'm being serious. Damien kissed me, not the other way around. I would never kiss him. I love you and even if we weren't together, I would never kiss a disgusting pig like him!" she screamed.

"Haley-"

"You know what? You don't believe me? Hold on a second," she yelled angrily. She grabbed her phone from her purse and started looking for a person in her contacts.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm calling Brooke. She was there. She'll tell you what happened," Haley said. She put the phone to her ear and waited for Brooke to pick up.

"_Hello?" _Brooke said.

"Brooke, it's Haley," Haley replied.

"_Oh, hey Tutor Girl," _Brooke greeted her. _"What's up?"_

"I'm gonna put you on speaker. Hold on," Haley told her.

"_Okay, sure. How come? Who's with you?"_ Brooke asked, slightly confused.

Haley put her on speaker. "Nathan's with me. Will you tell him what happened with Damien today at the mall? He thinks I cheated on him. He won't believe me."

"_What? Nathan, you think Haley cheated on you? You're such a jackass!" _Brooke shouted through the phone.

"Well, I saw her kissing Damien!" he defended himself. "What am I supposed to think?"

_"You're not supposed to think anything. No, actually, you're supposed to think that Haley wasn't the one to initiate the kiss. She's your wife! You're supposed to know that she didn't do anything!"_ Brooke scolded him.

"Then what happened?" Nathan asked.

"_Haley, Peyton, Lily-"_

"It's Lindsey," Haley corrected her.

_"Well Haley, Peyton, Lindsey, and I were in the mall. After shopping, we were walking to the food court when we bumped into Damien. Damien started hitting on Haley, but she quickly pushed him away, explaining that she was married and that she would never ever get together with someone like him. He kept flirting, but she ignored it. Then, we walked away, but Damien roughly grabbed Haley and he kissed her. She tried to get him off of her, but he was way too strong. Peyton, Lindsey, and I finally pulled him off. We walked away from him after Haley yelled at him. That's it,"_ Brooke explained.

By the end of Brooke's explanation, Nathan felt really bad. He felt ashamed that he automatically blamed his wife and assumed she was cheating on him with his archenemy.

"I…I didn't know…" he stuttered.

_"Didn't you see us pull him off?" _Brooke asked.

"I walked away after I saw Damien and Haley kissing," Nathan said.

_"So you walk away right when you see something and then go home blame your wife without letting her explain anything? Damn it, Nathan, you should know better,"_ Brooke responded.

"I'm sorry-"

_"Oh, no, don't go around apologizing to me. Talk to Haley about this. Not me. I'm just here to make sure my favorite couple doesn't split up,"_ Brooke said.

Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but all he got in return was the dial tone. He sighed and closed Haley's phone. He then turned to Haley, who was putting her hands on her hips.

"Hales, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You should be sorry. I told you that nothing happened and you didn't believe me, Nathan," she told him.

"I know, I know. I should've believed you, okay?" he replied.

"Why didn't you then?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed the worse. I'm sorry about that," he apologized again.

"I mean, do you not trust me?" she asked.

"No, it's not that. I trust you, babe. I'm sorry that I assumed you were cheating on me. I'm sorry I thought you liked Damien. And I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself before I…" Nathan trailed off before widening his eyes, realizing he was about to tell her that he cheated on her with Rachel.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What? What'd you do, Nathan?"

"N-nothing," he lied.

"I don't buy it. What'd you do? I know you did something," she said through clenched teeth.

"Haley-"

"Don't lie to me, Nathan. I thought we could trust each other. I won't be mad," she told him.

"I-"

They were interrupted by Haley's phone going off. Nathan blew a breath of relief as Haley grabbed her phone. She opened it to see that it was just a text message.

_To: Haley James Scott  
>From: Rachel Gatina<em>

_Your man is now my man. Ask Nathan. He did it, not me. He's not your husband anymore. Get a divorce before this gets any worse between the two of you. Don't marry a liar and a cheater. I'm sorry for you._

Haley widened her eyes after reading the message. She angrily shut her phone and slammed it onto the coffee table that Deb had bought them. She turned to Nathan who was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"What is Rachel talking about?" Haley screamed.

"What're you talking about?" Nathan asked innocently.

"She just texted me saying that you were a cheater and that you were now her man. What is she talking about Nathan?" Haley asked again, this time more angrily.

"I-"

"Tell me she's lying, Nathan. Tell me that you never cheated. Make it go away," Haley screamed.

Nathan sat there, looking at her with blue eyes that looked like they were begging for forgiveness.

"Tell me, Nathan," Haley demanded.

"I…" Nathan sighed. "I can't…I can't do that, Hales-"

"What do you mean? Is she telling me the truth? Did you cheat?" Haley shouted.

"I…"

"Did you?" Haley repeated herself. Nathan could tell that she was losing her temper.

Nathan sighed. "Yes, I cheated."

Tears started to rapidly fall from Haley's face. She furiously wiped them away from her face, but they kept on falling and falling. Nathan stood there, visibly ashamed, and tried to comfort her.

"Baby, I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! How could you do this to me?" she cried.

"I-I wasn't thinking…and I thought you cheated on me…" he trailed off.

"So you cheat on me instead to get back at me? You wanted to hurt me?" she asked, still sobbing in front of him.

"No…no, that's not it," he stopped her.

"Then what is it, huh? Why did you cheat, Nathan?" she screamed.

"I was hurt, Haley. I thought you didn't want me anymore," he tried to reason.

She shook her head. "You talk to me then. You don't go out and sleep with Rachel!"

"Hey, I didn't sleep with her, okay?"

"Then how far did it get?" she asked.

"Haley…"

"How far, Nathan!?" she yelled, the tears beginning again.

"We…we were both naked…but I didn't sleep with her. I swear," he promised.

"But your intentions were bad. You were going to sleep with her, weren't you?" Haley screamed.

"No, I wasn't," he lied.

"I don't buy it."

"Okay, fine, I was going to sleep with her. But I stopped myself. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I didn't go that far. Something in my head was telling me that this wasn't right, so I stopped myself before I slept with her," he explained.

"I don't care, Nathan. You cheated on me. You still cheated. You can't change that. You were going to sleep with her, whether you knew it or not. Am I supposed to be happy that you didn't go so far to sleep with her? Am I supposed to kiss you because I'm so relieved that you didn't go that far? No, Nathan, because what you did was still wrong. You let it go that far. You didn't stop yourself before you initiated the kiss. And that's what hurts me the most. Before even talking to me about what you saw, you assumed the worst, practically gave up on us, and then went off and cheated on me. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she cried.

"Baby, it won't happen again," he promised.

"I can't believe this. I…I need to get out of here," she said, starting to hyperventilate a little.

"Haley-"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALWAYS AND FOREVER! WE WERE SUPPOSED TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME FOREVER! But then you just go off and nearly sleep with Rachel," Haley yelled.

He sighed and put his hand on his head. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"What was?" she asked, wiping her tears, even though more kept on falling.

"Us. This marriage. Maybe we're just too young for it all. Maybe we just can't handle it. We're only sixteen," he pointed out.

"So I'm mad at you and then you suggest that we divorce?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hales. I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. But you won't forgive me. Can you trust me?" he asked.

Haley was pissed. "You're asking me if I can trust you? You just cheated on me with a girl who's been hitting on you for years! I can't forgive you, Nathan. Not yet. I need some time."

"I get it. What I did was wrong, but-"

"Yeah, it was wrong. I just, please, Nathan. I need some time, okay?" she pleaded.

"Haley." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. She flinched and pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she demanded.

"We need to talk about this. You can't just walk away," he said.

"Better than running away," she responded.

"But still-"

"I need some time, Nathan. Just please let me leave. I want to think about this," she begged him.

Haley grabbed her purse and turned to walk out of the apartment. Nathan grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. She winced in pain.

"Let go of me, Nathan. You're hurting me!" she shouted.

He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go just yet.

"Stay, Haley. Don't walk away," he pleaded.

"You cheated on me and you expect me to just talk it out? I told you I need to be alone," she shouted.

"I didn't mean it," he stressed out.

"But you still did it," she pointed out.

"I know, but..."

She wiggled her arm out of his strong grip and turned to the door once again.

"Haley, please!" he yelled. "I'm sorry!"

"I need to go."

"Please!"

He grabbed her arm again, making the grip tighter.

"Let go of me, Nathan! It hurts!"

Nathan ignored her and tightened his grip. He didn't know what he was doing. Usually, he would immediately let go if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go until they talked about all of this.

"Haley-"

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

"Please."

"IT HURTS, NATHAN! ALL OF IT! JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU SCAR MY ARM!"

The next few minutes went by in a blur. Everything went spent spinning for Nathan. He couldn't see correctly. Haley's figure was a blur, and so was the rest of their apartment. Haley's cries got louder and more desperate as his grip got tighter and more painful. The next thing Nathan knew, Haley was on the floor against the wall, holding a hand up to her cheek in shock. A bruise was starting to form there.

Nathan widened his eyes with realization. "Haley…"

Did he hit her? He couldn't remember if he did. It was all just so blurry. But here she was, lying in front of him, with a bruise on her cheek. He focused his eyes on her arm where he had grabbed her. There was a smaller bruise forming there as well.

"Oh my god…" he gasped.

Haley wiped the tears. One minute she and Nathan were fighting, the next minute Nathan had hit her and she had fell to the ground from the impact. She knew Nathan hadn't meant it – he was just angry – but it still hurt and she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek and arm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her purse.

"Nathan-"

"I am so sorry, Haley. I don't know what happened. I just, I just lost it," he apologized.

"So you decided to hit me?" she asked, this time in a small, soft voice.

"I can't remember doing any of it. You know I would never want to hurt you, Hales. I'm not that guy. I would never hurt a girl," he said.

"I know you didn't mean it. But I should go. Please just let me leave, Nathan," she begged.

"Haley-"

"Will you let me go? For me?" she begged.

He sighed, and, knowing he had caused her enough pain, he nodded. He gestured towards the door and she opened it. He flinched slightly when he heard the sound of the door shutting. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had hit Haley. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Haley creaked the door open to her and Nathan's apartment. It was approximately eleven o'clock at night. After her and Nathan's fight, she had gone to the beach by herself. There was no one there when she had gotten there. She called her parents to talk to her about something and they finally made a decision. She had come back to their apartment to do something important.<p>

Haley quietly walked into the bedroom to see Nathan sleeping. His back was facing the door and she could hear his light breathing. She smiled slightly, but could feel a couple of tears beginning to form when she remembered how much pain he had caused her. Haley opened her closet and took her suitcase out. She started packing all her clothes, shoes, makeup, and accessories. She quietly dragged the suitcase to the bathroom and packed her toiletries. After making sure she got everything in their apartment, she sighed, pulled out a piece of paper, and started writing a note to Nathan.

_Nathan- I'm sorry that it has to end like this. But I think you may be right. Maybe this marriage was just too much for us. I have to leave and please don't look for me. This is for my sake and for other things going on in my life. Maybe, if we're meant to be, I'll come back someday, but right now is just not our time. I'm sorry. I love you, but I need you to let me go._

Haley continued to cry silently as she wrote the note. When she said she had to leave for other things, she meant their unborn baby. She couldn't have so much stress. It wasn't good for the baby. And if Nathan was going to continue to be violent, then she didn't want her son or daughter to grow up in that kind of environment. She had to put her child first, even if it meant putting her in mental and emotional pain. Haley continued to write.

_Lucas- I love you buddy, and I'm sorry that I have to leave. Just know that it's still you and me against the world. We've been through so much together and you will always be my best friend. If I come back, I promise I'll explain everything. But I can't be here right now. I have some things going on that I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry. I love you, best friend. Take care of Nathan for me. And stay with Brooke for her pregnancy. I'll miss you forever, buddy. I'll see you one day if I return to Tree Hill._

_Brooke- You make me laugh everyday. There won't be a day where I won't miss you and your cheery smile and attitude. I am so sorry that I won't be here to explain why I'm leaving to you. But if you really want to know, then just ask Nathan. He knows why. And when he tells you, don't hurt him, okay? Even though he hurt me, I don't want you going all diva on him, Tigger. I love you so much. You're my best friend (and Lucas, of course). Take care of Luke for me. I'll be back one day. I promise. Love you, Tigger._

_Peyton- Like Brooke, you're one of my closest female friends. Leaving everyone is the hardest thing to do, but it's the best thing for me and the things that are happening right now. Continue to do that amazing artwork of yours. You have talent, Peyton, and I'm sorry that I won't be able to witness your growth as an artist. You're a great mother figure to Jenny. Stay with Jake. It's obvious that you two are meant for each other. I'll miss you, but it's what's best for right now._

_Jake- Sorry that I have to address you last. We just haven't known each other as long as I've known Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke. But I love you, you know that? You're one of my closest guy friends. You're always there for me. You're also one of the strongest people I know. Raising Jenny as a teenage father is so noble and brave of you. I hope you know how lucky you are to have Peyton with you, though. Stay with her and take care of her, will you? Make sure Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and mostly Nathan are okay when I'm gone. I'll come back, okay? I just need some time and space. Don't be mad at me. I'll explain why I need to do this when I come back. It could be a while, but I'll come back one day because Tree Hill is home. I love you, Jake._

After Haley finished writing the letter, she put it on Nathan's nightstand. She bent down and softly kissed his cheek, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He moved slightly, but he quickly went back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. But I need to do this for me and our baby. I'm pregnant. You'll meet your baby, but I can't be through this pain during my pregnancy. I don't want to have a miscarriage or risk something because of the pain and stress. This is just stressing me out too much. I'm just looking out for our baby. Please don't hate me. I love you. But I'm sorry," she whispered.

Luckily, for her, Nathan didn't hear a single word she said. She sighed and then grabbed her suitcase. She glanced back at him one more time before leaving the apartment, not looking back.

* * *

><p><em>"Flight 323 is leaving in 10 minutes. Ten minutes, everyone!" <em>the speaker announced.

Haley looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. After talking with her parents, she decided to just stay with them. After Haley and Nathan got the apartment, her parents moved to California in under two days. It seemed like they were extremely eager to leave, but Lydia assured Haley that it was just because Jimmy couldn't wait to feel the hot sun. Haley could faintly remember their conversation before making the decision to leave.

_Flashback:_

_"You and Nathan split up? But you two were so good together," Lydia blubbered on the phone._

_"I know, mom, but he cheated on me and then he hit me. I can't stay here now," Haley reasoned._

_"How come?" Lydia asked._

_"I'm hurt, mom. I need to leave," Haley explained._

_"Anything else, Haley-Bob?" Lydia asked suspiciously._

_Haley sighed. "Fine. I'm going through something, but I'll tell you later. I just need a place to stay."_

_"What're you going through?" Lydia persisted._

_"I'll tell you later, but I promise it's something that I need to protect."_

_"If it's that big, then I guess you can come to California. Stay with me and your father," Lydia gave in._

_"Really?" Haley asked._

_"If you think it's what's best for you and your little secret, then fine. But I can't believe Nathan cheated on you," Lydia sighed._

_"I know. I thought he loved me," Haley said._

_"I'm going to have to tell your father about this," Lydia told her._

_"Mom, please don't. He's going to kill Nathan," Haley begged._

_"But the boy hit you, Haley!" Lydia exclaimed._

_"He didn't mean it," she defended him. "I just need to get away."_

_After a minute of silence, Lydia spoke again. "I'm still telling him."_

_"Mom-"_

_"By, Haley-Bob!"_

_Lydia hung up the phone and Haley sighed. What was she going to do about that?_

_End of Flashback_

After sitting there for five minutes, Haley decided that she should get on the plane. She got up, stretched her arms, and then grabbed her suitcase and duffle bag. She rolled her suitcase down the tunnel that connected the airport to the airplane. After sitting down in her seat, she looked out the window and felt the tears start up again. This was it. She was really leaving. She had to. For the baby's sake. And for hers as well. She couldn't' be in Tree Hill since it was a constant reminder of the boy who hurt her heart so much.

The plane took off and Haley continued to look in the window as Tree Hill got smaller and smaller. She put her hand on her stomach.

"Looks like it's just you and me, baby," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I am so sorry, but I have to do this for our child. And for me. I'll see you one day. I love you so much, but I need to go. Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the chapter. Nathan and Haley did split up and she's leaving for California to live with her parents. She did this so her baby would be safe and so that she wouldn't risk a miscarriage or a later problem with the pregnancy because of the stress that her split with Nathan would cost. Please review and tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	9. Since You Left

**AN: Here is Chapter Nine. For the last chapter recap, Haley and Nathan break up after Nathan cheats on her with Rachel and accidentally hits her. She leaves Tree Hill to save herself and her unborn child, as she is about two months pregnant and doesn't want to risk a miscarriage or problems with the pregnancy if Nathan continues to be violent with her, or have anger management issues. She does leave a note, but she doesn't tell Nathan she's leaving. She is now in California living with her parents who moved there after she and Nathan moved in together. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"At this moment, there are 6 billion, 4 hundred, 71 million, 8 hundred, 18 thousand, 6 hundred, 71 people in the world. Some are running scared… some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day… others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men at war with good, and some are good… struggling with evil. 6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls - and sometimes... all you need is 1."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 9: Since You Left**

**_October 7, 2003_**

Nathan woke up groggily at the sound of his alarm clock and squinted at the bright light that was coming through his side window. He let out a long yawn and then slowly got out of bed, throwing the sheets off of him. He hit his clock to stop beeping and then sighed, remembering what had happened yesterday with his fight with Haley. He felt awful about what he did. He hadn't meant to hit her – of course he didn't – but he just lost it. She was leaving and he needed for her to stay so he could try and explain himself. But there really was no excuse for cheating on her by nearly sleeping with Rachel. He promised himself that he would go talk to her about it.

_Flashback:_

_Haley grabbed her purse and turned to walk out of the apartment. Nathan grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. She winced in pain._

_"Let go of me, Nathan. You're hurting me!" she shouted._

_He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go just yet._

_"Stay, Haley. Don't walk away," he pleaded._

_"You cheated on me and you expect me to just talk it out? I told you I need to be alone," she shouted._

_"I didn't mean it," he stressed out._

_"But you still did it," she pointed out._

_"I know, but..."_

_She wiggled her arm out of his strong grip and turned to the door once again._

_"Haley, please!" he yelled. "I'm sorry!"_

_"I need to go."_

_"Please!"_

_He grabbed her arm again, making the grip tighter._

_"Let go of me, Nathan! It hurts!"_

_Nathan ignored her and tightened his grip. He didn't know what he was doing. Usually, he would immediately let go if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go until they talked about all of this._

_"Haley-"_

_"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed._

_"Please."_

_"IT HURTS, NATHAN! ALL OF IT! JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU SCAR MY ARM!"_

_The next few minutes went by in a blur. Everything went spent spinning for Nathan. He couldn't see correctly. Haley's figure was a blur, and so was the rest of their apartment. Haley's cries got louder and more desperate as his grip got tighter and more painful. The next thing Nathan knew, Haley was on the floor against the wall, holding a hand up to her cheek in shock. A bruise was starting to form there._

_Nathan widened his eyes with realization. "Haley…"_

_Did he hit her? He couldn't remember if he did. It was all just so blurry. But here she was, lying in front of him, with a bruise on her cheek. He focused his eyes on her arm where he had grabbed her. There was a smaller bruise forming there as well._

_"Oh my god…" he gasped._

_Haley wiped the tears. One minute she and Nathan were fighting, the next minute Nathan had hit her and she had fell to the ground from the impact. She knew Nathan hadn't meant it – he was just angry – but it still hurt and she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek and arm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her purse._

_"Nathan-"_

_"I am so sorry, Haley. I don't know what happened. I just, I just lost it," he apologized._

_"So you decided to hit me?" she asked, this time in a small, soft voice._

_"I can't remember doing any of it. You know I would never want to hurt you, Hales. I'm not that guy. I would never hurt a girl," he said._

_"I know you didn't mean it. But I should go. Please just let me leave, Nathan," she begged._

_"Haley-"_

_"Will you let me go? For me?" she begged._

_He sighed, and, knowing he had caused her enough pain, he nodded. He gestured towards the door and she opened it. He flinched slightly when he heard the sound of the door shutting. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had hit Haley. What had he done?_

_End of Flashback_

Nathan walked to his closet to grab some clothes to wear for today. He finally threw on a Ravens t-shirt, a Duke University hoodie, denim washed jeans, and old sneakers. He went over to the nightstand to grab his phone, but he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a note next to it. He picked up the slip of paper and looked at it.

_Nathan- I'm sorry that it has to end like this. But I think you may be right. Maybe this marriage was just too much for us. I have to leave and please don't look for me. This is for my sake and for other things going on in my life. Maybe, if we're meant to be, I'll come back someday, but right now is just not our time. I'm sorry. I love you, but I need you to let me go._

Nathan widened his eyes after reading the entire thing. He mentally slapped himself and grabbed his phone, rapidly dialing Haley's number in panic. He listened to four rings, but Haley didn't pick up. He groaned in frustration and dialed Haley's number once again. Four rings later, Haley didn't pick up again.

"Shit," Nathan cursed. "What the hell did I do? Where is my wife?!"

Nathan read the note again and then decided to call someone else instead to get some help. He dialed Lucas's number and impatiently waited for him to pick up. Finally, Lucas answered his phone.

"Hello?" Lucas asked on the other side of the phone, eating a bowl of cereal. Since it was a Sunday morning, he was eating breakfast with his mom and Keith at 7:45 AM. Keith was drinking a mug of coffee while reading the newspaper and his mom was eating some fruit and yogurt while looking at a new recipe for the café.

"Damn it, Lucas, I've made a mistake," Nathan rapidly told him.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and walked out of the kitchen, not wanting for his mom and Keith to here his conversation. Knowing Nathan, he probably screwed up so bad that Lucas would have to scold him in an unpleasant way. Lucas walked to the front door and leaned against the wall.

"Man, slow down. What are you talking about? What happened?" Lucas asked, putting his hand on the stair rail, which was near the front door.

"I screwed it up with Haley," Nathan groaned.

Lucas sighed. "Nathan, I warned you not to do anything stupid. I told you before you left to not do anything dumb, and then you go out and do it? What the hell did you do?"

"Can you just come over?" Nathan asked, avoiding the subject.

"I'm asking you, Nathan. What the hell did you do to my best friend?" Lucas asked.

"I swear I'll tell you when you get your ass over here. Get Brooke, Peyton, and Jake over here as well," Nathan requested. "They deserve to know, too."

"Nathan-"

"Luke, please. Get them over here and I'll tell you guys what happened. I need your help, big brother," Nathan pleaded.

Lucas sighed. "Fine. We'll be over in probably half an hour, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Lucas hung up the phone and sighed heavily again. He walked back into the kitchen. Keith was clearing the table while Karen was starting to do this dishes. They both turned around to face him after they heard his footsteps. Karen gave her son a warm smile while Keith furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion as to why his nephew had left the room after getting a call.

"What's up, kiddo?" Karen asked her son, turning her back to face him so that she could continue doing the dishes.

"Why'd you leave the room after your phone rang?" Keith asked. "Was it Brooke?" Keith questioned knowingly.

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully. "No, it wasn't her. It was Nathan. He needs me, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton over to his and Haley's place. There's something wrong."

Karen looked a little worried. "What's wrong? Should I call Deb about this?"

"No, no, I got it, ma, I promise. We're just going over to see what's wrong. I'll meet you for lunch at the cafe, okay? Can Brooke join us?" Lucas asked.

Karen nodded. "Of course. Tell me what's going on at lunch."

"Yeah, sure. Bye ma. Bye Keith," Lucas said. He kissed Karen's cheek and then fist bumped with Keith. He started dialing Brooke's number as he left the room and started putting his jacket on.

"_Hello?" _Brooke said.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," he greeted his girlfriend.

Brooke giggled. "_Hi, boyfriend."_

"What're you doing right now?" Lucas asked.

"_Putting on my makeup. Why? You stalking me or something?" _she teased.

Lucas laughed. "Nah, Cheery. But if I was, at least I'd be _your _stalker.

_"Lucas!"_ Brooke exclaimed, laughing. _"That was so cheesy!"_

"Sorry. But how long will that...applying makeup thing take?"

_"Ten more minutes, probably. I started twenty minutes ago, and it usually takes me half an hour. Why?"_ Brooke asked. Her phone was on speaker, and she was applying a little more eye shadow and adding more mascara.

"I'm coming to pick you up," he informed her, opening the front door and getting into his car.

_"Ooh, where are we going?"_ Brooke squealed.

"Nathan's," Lucas answered.

_"You mean Nathan and Haley's, right?"_ Brooke asked.

Lucas put his hand on his head. "Yeah, about that. We're going over to Nathan's because he needs to tell us something about him and Haley. He screwed up. I think they separated or something."

Brooke gasped and almost ruined her makeup. _"What? What the hell did Nathan do to Tutor Girl?"_

"I don't know, Cheery. That's why we gotta get over there. I'm coming to pick you up. Can you call Jake and Peyton to tell them to meet us at Nathan's?" Lucas requested.

_"Yeah, of course, Broody. If Nathan and Haley split up, then we're going to get them back together. You know they're meant to be,"_ Brooke told him.

"I know. I'll see you soon. I love you," Lucas said.

_"I love you, too."_

Lucas continued driving to Brooke's house. He passed his mom's café and remembered when he and Haley were little kids, playing mini golf on top of the roof. It was actually the time when they met Peyton and Brooke for the first time. It was one of their most memorable friendship moments.

_Flashback:_

_Seven-year-old Lucas hit the golf ball softly so that it would get into the hole. Unfortunately, the ball missed the hole slightly. Lucas groaned._

_"Darn it! It literally went right near the ball!" Lucas complained._

_"Oh, too bad," seven-year-old Haley teased. "My turn."_

_"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" Lucas joked._

_"Because we love English literature and writing and school," Haley reminded him._

_"Right, yeah," Lucas smiled._

_Haley hit the ball and it went into the hole. Haley jumped up and down while cheering loudly._

_"Yes! I kicked your sorry butt again!" she cheered._

_He rolled his eyes and was about to go again when they heard the door to the roof open. They both turned to see two girls come up, looking slightly confused, but also intrigued upon finding this new place. One had dark brown hair with brown eyes, and the other was a curly blonde with dark green eyes. The brunette was wearing skinny jeans, flats, and a purple blouse with a scarf, while the blonde was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a concert t-shirt from The Foo Fighters over it, jeans, black biker boots, and a black leather jacket._

_"Who are you?" Lucas asked the girls._

_The brunette immediately walked up to Lucas, extending her hand towards Lucas, which he shook as well. He grinned slightly, seeing how beautiful she was just at seven years old, like him._

_"Brooke Davis," Brooke introduced herself. "My parents call me Brooke Penelope Davis when they're mad at me, which is all the time."_

_"How come?" Lucas asked._

_Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. It's like they don't really care about me. They just care about themselves. They're always mad at me for nothing."_

_"That stinks," Lucas commented._

_"Who's your friend?" Haley asked, coming up to the both of them._

_Brooke gestured for the blonde to come over. She came over a gave the three a small smile._

_"This is Peyton Sawyer. She's my friend. We've known each other since we were six," Brooke introduced Peyton._

_"That's only one year," Haley pointed out._

_"You like math?" Brooke asked._

_"Yeah, but Luke and I like English better," Haley said._

_"So you're name's Luke?"_

_"Lucas Scott," Lucas corrected her. "Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Ooh, I like a boy with manners. Who's your friend?" Brooke asked, copying what Haley had said early._

_"This is Haley James. She's my best friend. Our moms are friends, too," Lucas said._

_Brooke shrugged. "What about your dads?"_

_Lucas froze while Haley widened her eyes. She was the only person who knew about Lucas's father, Dan Scott, who abandoned him before he was born. She was the only person Lucas actually let in. Other than his mom and Uncle Keith, she was the closest thing he had that he wouldn't let go of any time soon._

_"We don't have to talk about this-" Haley started._

_Lucas stopped her. "I don't have a father," he told Brooke. "He abandoned me and my mom before I was born. He didn't want me because he wanted to play basketball in college. He met another woman, had a baby with her, and then stayed for his other son's life. I'm nobody to him. All I have is my mom, my Uncle Keith, and Haley."_

_Haley was surprised. Lucas never told anyone about his past with Dan. He was always so quiet when someone asked and then he would brush the away, saying it wasn't important. It looked like Lucas really liked this girl Brooke._

_"How'd you get up here?" Haley asked, breaking the silence since Brooke and Peyton were both shocked at Lucas's revelation._

_Peyton spoke up, brushing her curly hair away from her face. "My dad knows the owner of this café. He stopped at the café to talk to her, and we had nothing to do, so the owner suggested we go upstairs. This is the first time we've seen this place."_

_"The café owner is my mom," Lucas smiled slightly._

_"Really? She's awesome," Brooke grinned._

_"Yeah, she's…she's amazing. The best mom I could ever had," Lucas said._

_"You wanna be friends? Where do you go to school?" Brooke asked._

_"Tree Hill Elementary School," Lucas answered._

_"Really? Peyton and I are transferring there in the fall. I think that's a month away or something," Brooke said._

_"You're transferring there? Who's class are you going to be in?" Lucas asked excitedly._

_"Um, Mrs. Kline's second grade class, I think," Brooke replied._

_Lucas grinned widely. "Hales and I are gonna be in that class. This is gonna be awesome._

_"Yeah, it is. Friends?" Brooke asked, putting her hand out._

_"Friends."_

_End of Flashback_

Lucas arrived at Brooke's house just as he finished remembering the fond memory. He parked the car in her driveway and got out of his car. He walked up to her porch, rang her doorbell, and waited patiently, tapping his fingers against the house's wall. He smiled slightly when the door opened. However, instead of it being Brooke, it was her maid who opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Scott," the maid greeted him. She was in her mid-forties, unmarried, single, and without children. Before Brooke hired her, the maid made sure to explain that she never intended on getting married or having children in the future.

"Hi, Macy," he greeted her back politely. "Brooke here?"

"Oh, yes. She's upstairs," the maid told him.

"Cool. Thanks," Lucas said, and then ran up the stairs. He creaked Brooke's door open and found her touching up her makeup slightly. Her brown hair was straightened today, a look he hadn't seen her wear in a long time. However, he liked it. Anything looked good on his girlfriend, in his opinion.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, surprising her a little. She jumped, turned around, and then relaxed immediately upon seeing his face, specifically his scintillating blue eyes.

"Boyfriend!" she grinned. He kissed her cheek and then put his hand on her.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. But if I start crying, then you need to get me some tissues," Brooke requested.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled a breathy laugh. "Why would you start crying?"

"C'mon, Luke. Naley is my favorite couple. It breaks my heart to see them broken apart. Of course I'm gonna start crying when I see Nathan all alone, without Haley. I'm a sucker for romance love stories."

Lucas laughed and kissed Brooke. That was his girl.

* * *

><p>"So what happened, Nathan?" Lucas asked after Nathan sat down. When Lucas and Brooke arrived, they found Nathan pacing around the room. After instructing him to sit down, he finally listened and calmed down.<p>

"Where are Jake and Peyton?" Nathan asked, stalling.

"I have no idea-"

The sound of the doorbell ringing cut Lucas off. Brooke rushed over to the door and opened it. There stood Jake and Peyton looked equally as worried. Peyton ran into the living room and Jake followed her closely. They both sat on the couch and looked to Nathan for answers to fulfill their questions.

"What the hell happened, Nathan?" Peyton asked. "Did you really let one of my best friends get away? What did you do?"

"Peyton, calm down," Nathan said.

"I will not calm down! This is not a matter for me to calm down about. You just let her leave?" Peyton yelled.

"Will you let me explain?" Nathan asked.

"I thought you loved her-"

"Peyton," Jake stopped her. "Let him explain."

Peyton sighed, looking into her boyfriend's eyes that were irresistible to her. "Fine."

She gestured for Nathan to explain.

"After Lucas and I arrived at the mall following our basketball practice with Jake, Lucas went to the bathroom while I went to the food court to grab something to eat for the both of us. I saw Haley kissing Damien…and I guess I just assumed the worst. I went off and I…I almost slept with Rachel-"

"What?!" Brooke and Peyton both exclaimed, interrupting him. Jake and Lucas exchanged angry glances. Lucas grabbed Nathan's shoulder roughly. Brooke was about to stop him, but she then realized what Nathan had done and sat back down.

"You what?" Lucas seethed. "You slept with that damn whore, Rachel? Why the hell would you do that?!"

"First of all, I didn't sleep with Rachel. I just almost did. I thought Haley cheated on me with Damien-"

"So you slept with Rachel to get back at her? What kind of guy does that? You don't try to get even with her, Nathan, because that is just wrong. You wanted to see her in pain. If you really loved her, you would've talked to her about what you saw. I told you not to do anything stupid, but then you go off and make a jackass move like that. I told you that Haley wasn't a cheater, but you didn't believe me. Do you really have so little faith in your wife? What kind of husband automatically assumes something that doesn't even fit his wife's characteristics? I guess you don't know Haley as well as you think you do!" Lucas screamed.

"I apologized-"

"Well you better have! But that doesn't fix anything, does it Nathan? Did Haley forgive you? No! It's obvious that she didn't. She left Tree Hill because of you. You made you wife leave. How does that make you feel?" Lucas screamed.

"Awful. I don't know what came over me. I just lost it when I hit-"

Nathan stopped himself when he realized he was going to tell them about hitting Haley. He stopped talking immediately, but Brooke knew he was going to say something bad. She eyed him with her green eyes and then spoke up.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"You were going to say something! What was it, Nathan? Don't lie to us like you lied to Haley! You can see how badly that turned out for you! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND?!" Brooke screamed.

"I didn't do anything," he lied.

He was cut off by a loud, sharp slap. Peyton gasped, seeing Brooke slap Nathan. Lucas tried to pull Brooke back a little, and Jake put his hand on his chest in shock. Brooke stuck her finger at Nathan.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, NATHAN, OR I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Brooke demanded.

Nathan sighed. "I hit her."

Upon hearing this news, Lucas got up angrily. As soon as his fist collided with Nathan's face, Peyton gasped again. Jake got up to pull Lucas off just as Lucas was about to throw another punch. Brooke grabbed her phone from her purse, but then saw a note on the living room table. She picked it up and widened her eyes.

"Guys!" she exclaimed.

Jake finally got Lucas off of Nathan. Nathan's nose was bleeding, and he quickly grabbed some tissues to stop the blood. Lucas's fist was bruised up and he held it in his other hand. Peyton rushed over to Brooke to see what Brooke was talking about. Jake led Lucas over to the girls as well while Nathan sat back on the chair, feeling guilty, knowing that he deserved the punch. He still couldn't believe that he hit Haley. He didn't want her to think that he was an abuser. He would never be that kind of guy.

"What's up, B. Davis?" Peyton asked.

"I was getting my phone when I saw this note on the table. It's from Haley. She left a note for each of us," Brooke explained.

"I knew she cared enough to at least say goodbye. I don't blame her for leaving, but I wish she didn't," Lucas sighed.

They all looked over Brooke's shoulder, reading each of their notes.

_Lucas- I love you buddy, and I'm sorry that I have to leave. Just know that it's still you and me against the world. We've been through so much together and you will always be my best friend. If I come back, I promise I'll explain everything. But I can't be here right now. I have some things going on that I can't tell you right now. I'm sorry. I love you, best friend. Take care of Nathan for me. And stay with Brooke for her pregnancy. I'll miss you forever, buddy. I'll see you one day if I return to Tree Hill._

_Brooke- You make me laugh everyday. There won't be a day where I won't miss you and your cheery smile and attitude. I am so sorry that I won't be here to explain why I'm leaving to you. But if you really want to know, then just ask Nathan. He knows why. And when he tells you, don't hurt him, okay? Even though he hurt me, I don't want you going all diva on him, Tigger. I love you so much. You're my best friend (and Lucas, of course). Take care of Luke for me. I'll be back one day. I promise. Love you, Tigger._

_Peyton- Like Brooke, you're one of my closest female friends. Leaving everyone is the hardest thing to do, but it's the best thing for me and the things that are happening right now. Continue to do that amazing artwork of yours. You have talent, Peyton, and I'm sorry that I won't be able to witness your growth as an artist. You're a great mother figure to Jenny. Stay with Jake. It's obvious that you two are meant for each other. I'll miss you, but it's what's best for right now._

_Jake- Sorry that I have to address you last. We just haven't known each other as long as I've known Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke. But I love you, you know that? You're one of my closest guy friends. You're always there for me. You're also one of the strongest people I know. Raising Jenny as a teenage father is so noble and brave of you. I hope you know how lucky you are to have Peyton with you, though. Stay with her and take care of her, will you? Make sure Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and mostly Nathan are okay when I'm gone. I'll come back, okay? I just need some time and space. Don't be mad at me. I'll explain why I need to do this when I come back. It could be a while, but I'll come back one day because Tree Hill is home. I love you, Jake._

"I need to call her," Lucas said after they all finished reading the note. "I need to talk to her now."

"She's not going to pick up," Nathan groaned from the couch. "I tried twice." His nose had finally stopped bleeding. He threw the tissues away in the trashcan and then sat back down, putting his head in his hands.

"Let me just try," Lucas reasoned. He grabbed his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and found Haley's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited. He sighed after it went to her voicemail.

"She's not picking up, huh?" Brooke asked, rubbing her boyfriend's back.

"No. There has to be another way to contact her."

Brooke shrugged, but then an idea stuck her. "How about we call her parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. James?" Lucas asked.

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Hamburger. Of course Mr. and Mrs. James!" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Who wants to call her?"

"I'll do it," Brooke volunteered. "I love talking to Haley's mom. She's so funny!"

"You don't know Mrs. James will pick up. What if it's Haley's dad?" Lucas replied.

"He's funny, too. But it'll be awkward talking to him, considering how protective he is over Haley. Let's hope it's Haley's mom."

Brooke dialed the James household's number and waited for someone to pick up. Finally, after three long rings, someone picked up.

_"Hello?_" Lydia James asked.

Brooke let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness it was Mrs. James. "Hi, Mrs. James. It's Brooke."

_"Brooke?"_ Lydia asked. _"What's up?"_

"Is Haley with you?" Brooke asked.

_"I…"_ Lydia sighed. Haley made her promise that she wouldn't tell anyone where she was.

"Please, Mrs. James. I need to know where my best friend is," Brooke begged.

_"She's not here,"_ Lydia lied. "_I'm sorry."_

"She's not?" Brooke asked.

_"No, but I do know where she is,"_ Lydia lied again.

"You do?"

_"Yes, but unfortunately, I cannot tell you where she is,"_ Lydia said.

"Why not?"

_"Nathan Scott hurt my daughter more than you could ever imagine. Now, I know you, Brooke. You would never hurt Haley, and neither would Lucas, Peyton, or Jake. But if I tell you where Haley is, then Nathan will know and chase after her. She left for a reason. She needs time, space, and an environment where there is no constant reminder of the pain that Nathan left her. If you saw her note, it said that she might return one day. Just give her some time,"_ Lydia advised.

"I need to speak with her, though," Brooke pleaded.

_"I'm sorry, Brooke. You're great, but I need to respect my daughter's wishes. She doesn't want anybody to know. She needs to move on. She needs some space. She'll return to you and you friends one day, but please. Let her be,"_ Lydia said.

"Mrs. James-"

_"I'll let her know you called, Brooke. Thanks."_

Brooke sighed when she heard the dial tone. She turned around to see Jake, Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan looking at her desperately.

"What'd she say?" Lucas asked.

"Haley's not with her, but-"

"She's not with her? Well where is Haley? Is she safe?"

"Mrs. James says she knows where Haley is, but she won't tell us anything. Haley doesn't want us to know because she's afraid that Nathan will go chasing after her," Brooke explained.

"Damn it," Lucas muttered.

"I need her back," Nathan mumbled. "I need my Haley."

"Well you should've thought about that before cheating on her and hitting her. You did this Nathan, so you fix it."

"Will you help?" Nathan asked.

"You tell me."

"I need your help. All of you. Don't you want Haley back too?" Nathan responded.

"Of course we do. But you need to prove that you truly do love Haley first. Because after cheating on her and then hitting her, I find it hard to believe that you love her."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing. That's not going to do anything. You need to make this right, Nathan. Whatever you need to do, then do."

Nathan nodded. He was gonna get his wife back, no matter how much time and strength it took. He wasn't going to let Haley get away so quickly. He loved her too much for that to happen.

* * *

><p>"Hales, can you tell us what the other reason was? You know, why you left?" Lydia asked. She and Jimmy were eating lunch with Haley. It was a couple hours after Brooke had called, and so Lydia made mac 'n cheese to make Haley feel better.<p>

"I don't what you guys to be mad," Haley sighed.

Lydia and Jimmy eyed her suspiciously. "What's going on, Haley-Bob?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Haley asked.

They sighed. "Okay."

"I…I'm…I-"

"Just tell us, Haley," Jimmy interrupted her.

"I'm pregnant," Haley admitted.

The room suddenly became deathly silent. Haley awkwardly twiddled her fingers on the table. Jimmy dropped his fork in surprise and Lydia spit out the water she was drinking right on her husband. Jimmy was still too shocked to notice.

"When?" Jimmy asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Haley asked.

"When did you get pregnant?" he asked.

"The, uh…the day Nathan and I got engaged. We…we slept together."

_Flashback:_

_The next few hours had gone by in a blur. The next thing he knew, they had made it to his house and were making there way to his bedroom. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He knew that Haley wanted to wait until marriage to have sex, but since they were now engaged, would she want to sleep with him? He would never pressure her, ever. But he also didn't want to make her think that she had to sleep with him just because they were getting married._

_Haley interrupted his thoughts by lightly pushing him onto the bed and getting on the bed to kiss him. The kiss started out slow, but it quickly got faster. Before he knew it, she was tugging at his shirt to pull it off. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her doe brown eyes were filled with want and desire. He'd never seen her this way._

_"Haley, we don't have to do anything," he told her._

_"No, no, I want to. I love you...and we're getting married. I want to fully be with you," she said. He cracked a smile and kissed her again. Tonight was going to be, probably already was, the best day of his life._

_End of Flashback_

"But when did you find out you were pregnant? Was it just a couple of days ago? Did you know for a while?" Lydia asked.

"I found out after I got out of my coma when I was hit by a car," Haley replied.

"That was nearly two months ago," Lydia told her.

"Yeah, but I was so shocked at the time, too."

_Flashback_

_As soon as Nathan left the room after kissing Haley's forehead, Karlie sat down on one of the chairs to run the tests._

_"Okay, your blood pressure looks fine, your heart beat is normal, you're breathing properly which is good considering your lung almost collapsed. I think you'll be fine, Miss James. I just need to run one more test on your stomach, as I see something," Karlie said, running the test._

_Haley sat up a little. "What do you mean?"_

_Karlie shook her head. "Hold on, hold on, Miss James."_

_Haley sighed. "Is there anything wrong?"_

_"No, no, nothing's wrong…I just see something..." Karlie trailed off._

_"What?" Haley asked again._

_"Oh, I see, I see. Let me look at the test results…Okay, good, my assumptions were correct," Karlie smiled._

_"What's going on?" Haley asked, so confused._

_"Congratulations Miss James! You're pregnant," Karlie congratulated her._

_And at that moment, Haley's world came crashing down. She couldn't be pregnant. She was a sixteen-year-old junior in high school. This would change everything. This would change her and Nathan's future completely. She couldn't be pregnant. She and Nathan hadn't even been dating that long and they had only gotten engaged a couple of days ago. There was no way this could happen to her._

_"W-what?" she stuttered._

_"You're pregnant. Lets see. Father is Nathan Scott…the baby was conceived on August 16, 2003 and today is August 19, 2003, so it's only a couple of days ago," Karlie informed her._

_Haley realized her and Nathan's child was conceived the night they slept together after they got engaged. Great. She got pregnant the first time she ever slept with someone." But I can't be pregnant. I-I'm in high school, I can't, I-"_

_"You need to relax, Miss James. It's not good for your blood pressure right now. Listen. You're in a committed relationship now, right? Engaged to Nathan Scott, I believe?" Karlie asked._

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Then it's not like you'll be a __single__teenage mom. You have Nathan by your side. I know this is sudden and you didn't plan for it, but you need to understand that you are now pregnant and there is a living human being in you. And I think you're pretty lucky that you didn't loose the baby after the accident. I think you should be grateful about not loosing your and your fiancée's child," Karlie said._

_Haley sighed. Karlie was right. This could've been a lot worse. She and Nathan could've split up or something and she would've had to take care of their child alone with only the help of her friends who were already busy enough with their high school lives. Or she could've lost the baby, like Karlie said, and that would've been devastating for her, even if this pregnancy was sudden._

_She, Haley James, soon to be Scott, was pregnant. She and Nathan were pregnant. What was she going to do about this? When would she tell Nathan? How would he react about this?_

_Everything was about to change and Nathan didn't even know it yet._

_Only she knew._

_End of Flashback_

"How come you didn't tell us?" Lydia asked softly.

"Two reasons. I was afraid you would be mad…and I knew that if I told you, you would've told Nathan," Haley explained.

"Nathan doesn't know?" Jimmy asked.

Haley shook her head. "No. I'm only two months pregnant, so I'm not showing much. I was going to tell him, but then he cheated on me and hit me. I just figured that it wasn't the best time. I wanted to tell him…I wanted to so badly, but I just couldn't after what he did."

"So that's why you left? Because you're pregnant?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. If Nathan was going to continue to hit me and be violent, then I couldn't have my baby be in risk of getting hurt. I didn't want to have a miscarriage. I need to put my baby in front of me this time," Haley explained.

Lydia smiled softly. "You're going to be a wonderful mother, Haley-Bob. It's hard to think about your children when you're so young to have one."

"Are you mad?" Haley asked.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. I would've wished that you waited longer, but I could never be mad at you for something like this. You are the most responsible child I've had. You're so smart, beautiful, talented, independent, and loyal. You're a good friend to Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. You're a good wife-"

"Am I? Am I a good wife? I left Nathan…" Haley trailed off.

"But you're also a mother. You need to think about what's best for your unborn child right now. You're child is your number one priority. You are so vulnerable because of you're pregnant, and you'd be a bad mom if you're child got hurt just because you wanted to go back to Nathan at this point. Maybe, in a few years down the road, you can go back to Nathan, but you're fragile right now, so that wouldn't be a good idea. I praise you for realizing what you had to do in order to protect your baby," Lydia said.

Haley nodded and then turned to her father. "Are you mad, dad?"

"This is just all such a surprise. I never thought my baby girl would be falling in love, getting married, and having a baby of her own when she is only sixteen. I never imagined my life to be like that. But, on the other hand, like your mother said, you are the most responsible person I know. You are so strong. You can handle this. And I promise that we'll help you through it all."

"Really? You'll be there for me during my pregnancy?" Haley asked.

"Of course. You're our daughter. We want what's best for you. And right now, all you need is some support for you and your baby. We'll be there, Haley. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Haley-Bob, can we talk to you?" Lydia asked with Jimmy closely behind her.<p>

Haley looked up from her computer. She nodded and closed her computer.

"Sure. What's up?" she asked.

"So you're two months pregnant, right?" Lydia began.

"Haley nodded. "Yeah, about two months. Why?"

"Well, you're not showing much now, but you will be in, say maybe, four months or so. Do you want me to enroll you in the public school here?" Lydia asked.

"The school?" Haley asked.

"San Diego Public School," Lydia clarified. "If you don't want to, then we have another option for you that we came up with."

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"It's sort of homeschooling, in a way, but not really. You need a certain amount of credits in high school to graduate. You can take online classes to have all your credits for your junior year. If you pass the courses, you can go onto your senior year," Lydia explained.

"But what about my 4.0 GPA?" Haley asked.

"You can still keep your 4.0 GPA. They have grades for the courses," Lydia answered.

Haley smiled slightly. "Then I'll do that. That'll be perfect for me and the baby. It won't be so stressful for me."

"Okay. We'll sign you up later. You just keep researching about the pregnancy."

Haley nodded as her parents left her room. She leaned back on her pillow and sighed heavily. Why did her life have to get so damn complicated so quickly?

* * *

><p>Haley tossed and turned in her bed that night, thinking about Nathan. She knew that she shouldn't be hung up on him – he was the one who cheated on her and then hit her – but she couldn't control how she felt. She couldn't forgive him for what he did, but she still loved him. He was still in her heart. He was still her husband. He was still her first love. That would never change. She didn't know what to do. What she going to initiate an annulment? She wanted to wait to see what would happen in the years to come, but Nathan could move on in the next few years. He could already with Rachel now, and she wasn't in Tree Hill to know about it.<p>

She felt awful about leaving Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake, but she didn't have control over that. She had to put her baby first, and since Nathan made it clear that he wasn't faithful to her, she had to leave to not risk getting hurt by him again. Getting hurt by him would cause even more stress. She was already stressing out about being pregnant and married at age sixteen.

Haley flashed back, remembering those times that she had shared with Nathan that were amazing, despite the bad times they were having right now.

_Flashback:_

_"Tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you. Tell me that you don't feel the same way that I do," he demanded. "Look right into my eyes and tell me you would rather die than be with me." She looked down._

_"I can't do that, Nathan," she mumbled._

_"So you like me?" he cracked a small smile._

_"I told you, Nathan. I care about you, I do. But what we have or what we could have is not simple at all. It could ruin everything between me and Lucas."_

_"If he was really your best friend, Haley, then he would trust you to do the right thing. He would accept you no matter who you date. Be with me, Haley. Just be with me and I'll do everything I can to make you happy. I just, I've never felt like this, but right now, the only thing on my mind is you. I just, please, I-"_

_Haley crashed her lips onto his. He instantly kissed back and wrapped one arm around her waist and he brought his other hand to her face. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he caressed her face. After a few moments, she pulled back and looked into his blue eyes that she couldn't resist._

_"You're right. If Lucas was really my best friend, he would accept us. I guess I've just been trying to deny the feelings that I had for you all this time. But, I'm willing to give us a shot, because you make me feel happy and brave and special and the only girl in the world," she smiled. "I just, I'm scared to be with someone again, after what happened with Chase."_

_"I'm not Chase, Haley," Nathan assured her. "I'm nothing like him. I would never leave you. And I would most definitely never date any of your sisters… for many reasons," he joked._

_"Well, Vivian is married and Quinn is dating someone, so I don't think you'd have a chance with them anyways. And I don't think you'd want to date Taylor," Haley laughed._

_"Definitely not," Nathan chuckled. They sat there in a comfortable silence._

_"So we going to do this?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence._

_"Do what?"_

_"Is there going to be in us?" Nathan asked her._

_"Definitely."_

_End of Flashback_

He seemed so sincere at the time. So genuine. She had to give in. She didn't regret the times she had with Nathan. But now that those moments were gone and over, her head wasn't straight. Why did he keep popping up in her mind? He was driving her crazy. He just wouldn't go away.

_Flashback:_

_"I love you," he whispered. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it just came out. And he knew that he loved her for a while now. She jerked up._

_"What?" she asked surprised. Nathan loved her? This took a turn on the road._

_He sat up as well. "I fell for you the moment I met you," he revealed. "Everything about you is amazing. I don't see how people cannot fall in love with you instantly. You have changed my entire world, Haley James, and I love you so much for it. I've never felt like this before, but what I know is that I cannot be without you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to be the man who is with you when all your dreams come true, because I love you more than anything or anyone," he confessed. She sat there shocked. Never would she think that Nathan would fall in love, especially with her._

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to say you love me back. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."_

_They sat there in a silence. Haley thought about it. The past week with Nathan had been amazing. He really had changed for the better. She couldn't imagine living life without him anymore. She wanted him next to her when he dreams came true. She did love him, even if Lucas didn't._

_"I love you, too," she whispered, breaking the silence._

_"What?"_

_"I love you too. I love that you open up to me. I love how you let me in all the way. I love how no one gets you the way that I do. And I love the way you look at me and the way you protect me from all the danger that surrounds us. I just love you too," she told him._

_He smiled widely. His girl loved him back. Haley James, the most amazing girl in the world, loved him back. And nothing would change that. He kissed her tenderly and they lay in each other's arms, enjoying each other's presence._

_End of Flashback_

She sat up in her bed angrily. He said he loved her! He promised her that there was no one else in his life who made him feel the way that she made him feel. He said always and forever. He promised that he had changed. What happened to that? What did she do wrong? Did she not give him what he needed? Was she not good enough? What made him not want her anymore?

Haley felt tears sting her eyes. She furiously wiped them away. What was he doing to her? She left Tree Hill to get away from him and the pain he caused her, yet he was still running around in her head. Why wouldn't he leave her mind? Why couldn't he understand that he had gone to far this time? Why couldn't' he understand that she…was done?

Haley got out of bed and grabbed her iPod. She scrolled through her songs and finally found her favorite song, which was unfortunately her and Nathan's song. 'More Than Anyone' by Gavin DeGraw began softly playing so that she wouldn't wake up her parents.

_You need a friend__  
>I'll be around<br>Don't let this end  
>Before I see you again<br>What can I say to convince you  
>To change your mind for me?<em>

"Why did you do this to me, Nathan? Get out of my head or I'm going to lose it. Leave it alone. Please let me go."

_I'm going to love you more then anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer then before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you anytime<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>  
><em>Look in my eyes, what do you see?<em>  
><em>Not just the color<em>  
><em>Look inside of me<em>

Across the US, Nathan was listening to the same song. He buried his head in his hands. He picked up a picture of him and Haley during their wedding vows. Pictures of him and Haley kept running in his head. They just wouldn't stop. They wouldn't go away.

Nathan found his and Haley's last picture together before she left. Taking all his anger than jolted through his body, he threw it on the ground angrily. The picture frame shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. He took the picture from the floor and ripped it in half so that he and Haley were no longer in the same photo.

"Damn it, Haley!" he screamed. "Don't leave me! I need you! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I'M SORRY FOR CHEATING ON YOU. I'M SORRY FOR HITTING YOU! I NEED YOU BACK IN MY LIFE OR I'M GONNA LOSE IT!"

Deb, who was staying at his place for the night, rushed into his bedroom.

"Nathan! What is going on?" she asked. She already knew that Haley had left Tree Hill, but she didn't know how much it would break her son. She never saw Nathan like this until now.

"She's gone, mom! She's never coming back to me!" he screamed.

"Please, Nathan. Calm down. It's okay," she soothed her son.

"It's not okay! She's gone! She left me because I was a jackass! It's all my fault, but there's nothing I can do about it! I LET GO OF THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I LOST HER FOREVER! SHE'S GONE!"

Deb took her son into her arms. At first, he flinched, but he finally relaxed into his mother's arm. He cried into her shoulder while she rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words into his ear.

"It's gonna be okay, Nate. It's gonna be okay."

He cried and cried, but he finally calmed down.

_Tell me all you need and I will try_  
><em>I will try<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>  
><em>Free for you, whenever you need<em>  
><em>We'll be free together, baby<em>  
><em>Free together, baby<em>

Back in California, Haley was full on sobbing into her hands. The reality finally hit her. She was single. She was all alone. She was pregnant...she was gonna be a single mother...and her baby was going to have to grow up without a father. Haley wanted her child to be safe, but she needed Nathan. She wanted her Nathan, not the Nathan who hit her and stayed unfaithful to her.

Jimmy and Lydia rushed in upon hearing soft sobs coming from their daughter's room. Jimmy immediately hugged her while Lydia rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Jimmy asked.

"HE'S GONE! I LEFT HIM! I LET GO TOO QUICKLY!" Haley screamed.

"You had a good reason, Haley. You needed to protect your baby. Baby is top priority, remember?' Jimmy reminded her.

"BUT I'M GONNA HAVE TO RAISE MY BABY BOY OR GIRL ALONE! I'M ALL ALONE! I HAVE NOBODY!" Haley cried.

"Hey, hey, you have us," Lydia said.

"My baby is going to grow up without a father," Haley cried.

"That is better than growing up with an abusive dad. What do you want, Haley? Your child to be without a father, or be living in hell with an abusive one, huh? What do you want?" Lydia asked.

"Without the abusive one, but-"

"Then that's it. Let me remind you, Haley. The boy hit you. He laid his hands on you and used them, not for love, but for pain. You made the right choice to leave-"

"He didn't mean to hit me-"

"You keep telling yourself that, but if he really loved you, he would've controlled his anger. He would've not taken it out on you. Too many women stay with abusive men, Haley, and I don't want you to be one of those women who ends up in the hospital just because she's convinced herself that she loves her abusive husband!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Mom-"

"I don't want to see my baby in the hospital."

Haley sighed, calming down a little bit. "Then I guess I'll have to move on."

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>

"Where are you, Haley?" Nathan asked after Deb had left the room. He was standing on the terrace, his hands gripping the railing.

"I'll come back someday, Nathan," Haley said all the way across the US. "I just need time for our baby."

"I wish you were here, Hales," Nathan whispered to the sky. "I'm so sorry."

"I wish I could be with you, but I can't, Nate," Haley said to the bright stars. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you so much, Haley."

"I love you, Nathan. I just need time."

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
><em>__I'm going to love you more than anyone__

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's Chapter Nine. Stay strong, Naley fans, because Naley will be back by the end of the story. For Brucas and Jeyton fans- Brooke and Lucas will continue to deal with Brooke's pregnancy; they're going to be strong throughout the whole story. Jake and Peyton will stay strong as well. Please review!<strong>


	10. Doing It All Alone

**AN: Here is Chapter Ten. For a chapter recap, Haley is now in California after leaving Nathan because he cheated and hit her. This is three months later, so Haley is about five months pregnant now. Remember that Brooke is also pregnant - about four months pregnant. Haley is still in California with her parents while Nathan and the rest of the gang is back in Tree Hill. Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"They give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And that's what true love really is."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 10: Doing It All Alone**

**_January 3, 2004_**

_Three months later..._

Haley woke up groaning with her hand on her stomach. She was now about five months pregnant and the baby was really starting to kick hard. Her doctor told her that the baby could start kicking early, but her baby was kicking early _and _hard. Haley put her hand to her head when slight dizziness washed over her. She got out of bed, walked to the bathroom, and turned the sink on. She splashed cold water on her face to try to relieve her headache. It only helped a little bit.

Lydia walked in the bathroom to see Haley leaning on the wall. She sighed and put her hand on Haley's shoulder, startling Haley. She jumped up a little, but then saw who it was and relaxed.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Lydia asked her youngest daughter.

"It hurts, mom. All of it," Haley complained.

"Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, Hales. I mean, giving birth to your child is the best memory that you will have. Everything changes. Suddenly, it's not you who is put first, but your baby. A mother loves her baby the minute he or she is born. The side affects, however, are not so pretty or painless," Lydia said.

"Yeah, I know that now. I have a doctor's appointment today. Can you drive me?" Haley requested.

Lydia nodded. "Of course. What time is the appointment?"

"11:00 AM," Haley answered.

"After that, your dad and I booked a flight for all of us to go somewhere for a few days," Lydia informed her.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. A random vacation? "Where?" she asked.

"Stanford, CA," Lydia said.

"Stanford? How come?"

"First of all, you need to relax for a few days. I hear you every night. You're stressing out about the baby, aren't you?" Lydia asked knowingly.

Haley sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I just...I have backaches and nausea and mood swings and cravings and I'm always tired. I'm just so stressed out."

"That's why we need to bring you to Stanford. To relax. Second of all, Stanford, CA is where Stanford University is located. Your dad and I know that Stanford is your dream school, so we're going to go there with you. We can take a tour there and maybe talk to the admissions office about your application for when you become a senior," Lydia explained.

Haley smiled slightly. "That's great, it really is. I'm looking forward to it."

"Have you thought about any other schools you want to apply to? I mean, you're not a senior yet, but you're almost halfway through your junior year. It doesn't hurt to think about it now," Lydia said.

"Well, other than Stanford, I was definitely considering applying to Duke University…and maybe Yale, UNC, and Princeton," Haley listed.

"Those are all great colleges, Haley-Bob. I'm so proud of who you've become. You're so smart. I know you'll get into all of them," Lydia smiled.

Haley smiled back slightly. "Thanks, mom."

"Can I talk to you about something? Like seriously?" Lydia asked.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows but nodded. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Lydia didn't say anything. She just led Haley into Haley's bedroom. Lydia sat at the foot of the bed while Haley sat in the middle of the bed. Lydia glanced at her daughter once before sighing heavily and beginning to speak.

"About Nathan..." Lydia began. "Do you...do you still love him?"

Haley sighed like Lydia had done before. She knew where this conversation was heading.

"Do I still love Nathan? Why're you bringing him up, mom? You haven't talked about him in three months," Haley commented.

"Yeah, I know, but your father and I were talking about him last night. We need to know if you still love him," Lydia told her.

"Well, what do you think?" Haley asked.

"I think...I knew we liked Nathan from the start. I mean, when we first met him, he was a gentleman. He came over and, after he introduced himself, he wanted to know if you were okay. I remember that day you were crying over someone. It must've been him, but he came over immediately the day after. He made a good impression on us."

_Flashback:_

_His hands shaking, his heart beating rapidly, and his stomach churning, Nathan walked up to the porch of Haley's house. He thought about climbing through her window at first, but he figured he'd probably scare the hell out of her and then her father would catch him, which would definitely not make a good first impression. Behind his back, he held a single white rose, which he had bought from the flower shop on the way to her house. He could remember her telling him once that she hated red roses, but loved white ones. It was funny how he could remember such little, unimportant things about her. But they were important to him because each little thing built up to a beautiful woman. One who he cared about so much._

_Nervously, Nathan rang the doorbell and then took a step back. He waited for a few seconds before the door was opened, revealing a man who looked to be in his mid-forties. It must've been Haley's father._

_"May I help you?" the man asked, confused._

_"Yes, sir. Can I, uh, can I talk to your daughter?" he asked nervously._

_The man furrowed his eyebrows. "Which one? Taylor, right?"_

_Nathan slightly chuckled. Never would he come to ask for Taylor. Haley told him all about the "wild child" of the family._

_"No, actually, I want to talk to Haley," Nathan responded._

_"Haley? She hasn't had anyone over since her breakup with uh, what's his name? Bryan? Brase? Chris? Hold on a second. Lydia!" the man called out._

_"Yes?" a woman's voice called back. Suddenly, a woman, who looked around the same age as the man, came out of the kitchen holding a dishrag and a glass plate._

_"What's the name of Haley's ex-boyfriend?"_

_"I'm pretty sure it's Chase Adams or something like that," Lydia thought._

_"Yes, ma'am, that's the name," Nathan interrupted her thoughts. Lydia looked at him and smiled. She shook Nathan's hand._

_"Lydia James. This is my husband, Jimmy. I assume you're here for Taylor?" she asked._

_"He's here for Haley, Lydia," Jimmy explained to his wife. "What's your name, son?"_

_"Nathan. Nathan Scott." Jimmy raised both eyebrows._

_"Any relation to Haley's best friend, Lucas Scott?"_

_Nathan nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm his… half-brother."_

_"Half-brother, huh?" Jimmy said. Nathan nodded. "I didn't know Lucas had a half-brother. He never mentioned you."_

_"Well, we don't really get along very well, sir," Nathan explained._

_"Why not?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Why don't you get along with Lucas? He's such a nice boy, always protecting Haley in every way he can. He's so sweet. How can you not like him?" Jimmy asked him._

_"In all respect sir, it's not just me. We share a mutual hatred to each other," Nathan defended himself. He just wanted to talk to Haley and now he was being bombarded by questions by her parents. He just needed to see Haley. Was that so hard?_

_"Ah, so you both hate each other?" Jimmy said. Nathan just nodded. An uncomfortable silence filled the room._

_"So you're looking for Haley?" Jimmy asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Jimmy!" Lydia scolded. "Haley-Bob doesn't need you snooping into her personal life."_

_"I just want to know this boy's intentions with our daughter. Since we're too 'childish' to take care of her, as she said," Jimmy laughed._

_"I just want to talk, sir," Nathan said, stuffing one of his hands in his pockets. Jimmy eyed him._

_"Really? And there will not be any…screwing around?" Jimmy asked seriously. Nathan's mouth dropped to the ground. Did he really just say that?_

_"Uh…sir, I-"_

_Jimmy and Lydia laughed loudly, and they had to clutch their stomachs because they were laughing too hard. Nathan just stood there, confused. Why were they laughing about the idea of him sleeping with their daughter? He didn't understand these two._

_"I'm just messing with you, son," Jimmy laughed, slapping Nathan's back. Nathan let out a sigh in relief and chuckled. "I know you wouldn't do that."_

_"I wouldn't, sir," Nathan assured him._

_"Haley's in her room. Go up the stairs and go down the hallway. Third door to the left," Jimmy told him, still laughing. Nathan nodded, thanked Jimmy and Lydia, and then quietly walked up the wooden stairs._

_End of Flashback_

By the time Lydia finished telling Haley what happened, Haley had her mouth wide open in shock.

"You actually said that? You told Nathan not to 'screw around with me?'" Haley asked.

"Hey, it was your father," Lydia defended herself, laughing hysterically.

"Still, what did Nathan say?" Haley asked, putting her hand of her chest.

"I told you. He was stuttering. His face was bright red. The boy was so embarrassed. But we assured him that we were kidding, of course," Lydia reassured her daughter.

Haley shook her head, a little bit amused. "I still can't believe you said that."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, he made a good impression on us then. And he made an even better impression on us when he was asking us for your hand in marriage. God, he was so nervous. I remember like it was just yesterday. We really thought he loved you then, the way he said everything."

_Flashback:_

_Nathan climbed up the tree that was in front of Haley's window. He finally got up to her window and peered through it. It was empty. Her room was empty, which meant she probably wasn't home. Good job, Brooke. Good job._

_Nathan climbed down the tree and ran to the front door, where he straightened himself up and rang the doorbell. Lydia opened the door with a huge smile on her face. He could smell something like toast or pancakes coming from the kitchen._

_"Nathan," she greeted him cheerfully. She reminded him of an older Brooke._

_"Good morning, Mrs. James," he greeted her back politely. If he was going to do this right, he had to make sure she liked him a lot to allow him to marry their youngest daughter at such a young age._

_"Nathan, you're my baby girl's boyfriend. We should be closer. Call me Lydia," Lydia insisted._

_Nathan smiled. "Sure. Is, uh, is Haley home right now?" he asked, making sure the coast was clear._

_Lydia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. She just left a couple of minutes ago to go shopping with Brooke. If you need her, maybe you should come back later. Brooke told me they'd be back after lunch."_

_"No, I don't need her right now. Can I just, uh, talk to you and Mr. James?"_

_Lydia looked at him for a second and then nodded. "Sure. Let me go get him and then we can talk in the kitchen."_

_Lydia led Nathan to the kitchen and he sat down on one of the chairs while she opened a window._

_"Jimmy! Can you come inside?" she called out to her husband. In almost a second, Jimmy rushed inside carrying a shovel._

_"Who's hurt?" he asked._

_Lydia laughed. "No one. Nathan wants to talk to us," she explained, jerking her thumb towards their daughter's boyfriend._

_Jimmy raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Ah. Nathan. How are you?" he asked, putting the shovel down and walking towards Nathan to pat his back._

_"I'm doing well, sir," he answered._

_"Good, good. So you wanted to talk to us about something?" Jimmy asked._

_Nathan nodded. "Yes, Mr. James, I-"_

_"Call me Jimmy," Jimmy interrupted him._

_"That's what I told him about me," Lydia chuckled._

_Nathan nervously laughed. Would they just let him get out what he wanted to ask them?_

_"Well, Jimmy, I need to talk to you about Haley," he started._

_"Okay..."_

_"You should probably sit down for this," Nathan suggested. They looked at him suspiciously before sitting down._

_"So, I need to talk to you about Haley," he said again._

_"She's your headache now," Jimmy joked._

_"Is there a problem?" Lydia asked, ignoring her husband's joke._

_"No, there's no problem. I, uh, I just need to talk to you about my relationship with Haley," he said. They nodded and gestured for him to continue._

_"As you probably know, Haley and I have are pretty serious about our relationship," he began, taking a deep breath. "I love her so much, more than words can say. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for your daughter. I'd sacrifice anything- even my life- for her, because she has changed my world and made me lucky enough to love her."_

_"What are you saying, Nathan?" Lydia asked._

_He took a deep breath. "I'd like to marry your daughter."_

_Lydia and Jimmy sat there with surprised expressions painted across their faces. Nathan could've swore that he heard Jimmy curse underneath his breath while Lydia began to take huge breaths._

_Jimmy finally broke the ice. "You understand that you're in high school, son?"_

_"Yes, I do, sir," Nathan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets._

_"And you want to get married right now?"_

_Nathan nodded._

_"You have so many years ahead of you. Why can't you wait a couple of years to marry her? If you really love her, you'll wait."_

_Nathan shrugged. "Why can't forever start today?"_

_Jimmy closed his mouth, not knowing what to say about that. Lydia quickly spoke up._

_"Nathan, I hope you realize what you are saying," she said._

_"I do, Mrs. Jam- Lydia. But know that I love her so much. I thought a lot about this before I came over to talk to you about this, and I think it's the right decision," he told her._

_"What if it drives you two apart?" Jimmy finally spoke._

_Nathan looked at him. "It will only bring us closer."_

_"Can Jimmy and I have a second?" Lydia asked Nathan, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder._

_Nathan nodded. "Of course."_

_Jimmy and Lydia left the room and Nathan sat down on one of the chairs._

_Lydia and Jimmy walked into the living room and shut the door behind them._

_"What is that boy thinking? He wants to marry Haley? They're sixteen!" Jimmy exclaimed._

_"Jimmy, honey, calm down," she soothed her husband, sitting him down. "Maybe this is right for them."_

_"Right for them? Do I need to remind you that he's the boy who climbs up two stories to Haley's window when he can just use the front door?"_

_"I thought you liked Nathan," Lydia said._

_"I do. But they're too young for marriage."_

_"Jimmy. You know our daughter. Most days, she's more mature than we are," Lydia chuckled. "I think we should allow it. She's responsible enough to handle marriage."_

_"Lydia-"_

_"You know, my parents didn't allow me to marry you?" Lydia revealed. Jimmy looked at her._

_"Why?"_

_"Because they said we were too young."_

_"Why didn't you listen to them?" Jimmy asked._

_"Because I loved you too much to listen to them. And look at us now. Seven beautiful children. I think Haley would be just fine," Lydia explained._

_Jimmy sighed. "Alright, fine. She can get married. Well, that is, if she says yes."_

_"You won't regret this," Lydia said, pulling her husband to the kitchen where they found Nathan sitting on a chair._

_"Nathan, we've made a decision," she said him. Nathan looked up and stood up from the chair._

_"Yes?"_

_They looked at each other. "You can marry Haley."_

_Nathan smiled. "Really?"_

_"Yes, we trust you and if you think that this is right for you two, then go off and get married," Lydia said, smiling._

_"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. James. It means a lot," Nathan said._

_"Of course. Where are you planning to ask her?"_

_"Tonight. And it could either be the best day or the worst day of my life. Lets hope she says yes."_

_End of Flashback_

"He seemed so true at the time. So genuine...so real. We let him marry you for a reason. It was so obvious that he was so utterly in love with you at the time. Now, I don't know when that changed along the way after you two got married. Maybe he's just a really good actor...and he was faking the whole thing. I don't want to think that, but I need to look at it from all the different angles. I need to know...do you still love the boy?" Lydia asked.

"Would you be mad…would you be mad at me if I said…that I still love him?" Haley asked.

"I was afraid that would be your answer," Lydia sighed. Lydia put her hand on Haley's shoulder.

"I can't help how I feel, mom," Haley said.

"I know, baby. I understand," Lydia assured her.

"It's just…why? Why me?" Haley asked.

"Why what?" Lydia asked.

"Why am always the one who gets hurt? I'm always the victim of heart-wrenching pain. First, it was me and Chase. It was us against the world, but we just break up before the end of sophomore year. And then I finally find my soul mate…and he breaks me in the worst way possible. He cheats on me…and he hits me. He pushed me to leave…why doesn't anyone ever love me?" Haley cried.

"People love you, baby-"

"Then why do I always get hurt? I'm tired of being in pain. I'd rather feel nothing," Haley said.

"Unfortunately, your heart is going to break so many times before you meet your soul mate. I can't do anything about that. I can try and protect you from getting hurt, but you're going to fall in love many times before you meet your soul mate," Lydia explained.

"I've already met my soul mate. It's Nathan," Haley said.

"How do you know Nathan's your soul mate?" Lydia asked.

"Nathan...he makes me feel like no one else can make me feel...alive, I guess. There's no one else I can imagine having a future with. There's no one out there who I'd want to be with forever," Haley answered.

"What if you haven't met the one? What if there's someone else that can make you feel even more amazing than Nathan, but you just haven't met him yet? What if you haven't found the one?" Lydia pointed out.

"But I have," Haley promised. "And he's right in Tree Hill, two thousand two hundred thirty seven miles away from me."

"So are you want to forgive him?" Lydia concluded.

Haley just shook her head. "No, no, not now. I said I love him, but I'm not ready to forgive him. I'm in love with him, but that's not going to change the fact that cheating on me and then hitting me crossed the line. It's almost unforgivable. I need time. I can't go back now."

Lydia smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, mom."

* * *

><p>"How are you doing today, Haley?" the doctor asked.<p>

"I'm fine...yeah, I'm okay," Haley answered.

"That's great," the doctor replied. "So you know the process, right? I'm gonna spread some gel on your stomach to see the baby on the monitor. Then I'm going to use this probe and move it on your stomach to see the baby, okay? The gel's gonna be a little cold, but you're just going to have to pull through."

"Yeah, sure."

Haley lay down on the bed and pulled her shirt up so that her baby bump was revealed. The doctor spread the gel out onto her stomach and then started moving the probe on her stomach.

"So there are its legs. Oh, and there's its feet," the doctor pointed out.

"Wow," Haley breathed out. "My baby's beautiful."

"Yeah, well pregnancy is a beautiful thing. You're very lucky, actually, Haley, considering what happened," the doctor told her.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What happened?"

"Your mom, she told me about your accident back home. You got hit by a car, I believe she told me. You're very lucky to, well first of all, be alive, and second, that you're baby survived as well. The chances were quite low for your baby to live, but you pulled through. It's like fate intended for you to keep your baby," the doctor smiled.

Haley smiled back slightly. "Thank you. I am lucky. I don't know what I'd do if I found out that I lost my baby, even if I am only sixteen years old."

"Yes, yes, you're quite young, but you're also more mature than most sixteen year olds that I know of. Now, I don't know if this question is too personal, but you've been here for a couple of appointments and I still haven't met the father of this baby. I mean, is he coming to any of your appointments? Who is the father?" the doctor asked.

Haley stiffened slightly and then sighed upon hearing Nathan's name. "He, uh, no, he's not coming. The father of the baby is my husband, but we separated a couple months ago."

"You're husband? You're quite young to be married," the doctor commented.

"Yeah," Haley chuckled slightly. "But we were in love…we loved each other so much…but I think we're finally starting to realize that maybe we are too young…and that we moved into things way too quickly for us to realize what was right or wrong for us at the time."

"I see. Is he ever going to be here for your baby?" he asked, looking back at the screen again.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so, at least not here for my pregnancy. He's across the US in Tree Hill."

"Okay, okay. Well, moving on. Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief after the doctor dropped the subject. "Yeah, I would."

After the doctor did a couple of things, the sound of Haley's baby's heartbeat filled the room, echoing off the walls of the rather small room. Haley put her hands to her mouth in happiness and joy. Never had she heard such a wonderful sound. At that very moment, she felt a motherly sensation overtake her body. She was so proud in that very second, and she knew that she would always protect her baby. She vowed to never ever let anything happen to her child, no matter what happened to the both of them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the doctor smiled. He had been doing this for so many years that he lost count, but every time he saw a patient hearing the baby's heartbeat for the first time, it warmed his heart.

"Yeah, it is," Haley said, crying a little bit with joy.

"Have you decided whether you would like to know your baby's gender?" the doctor asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I want to know."

"Okay, let me just take a look."

The doctor moved the probe around on Haley's stomach. He continued to look at the screen while moving the probe. Finally, he smiled, meaning he had a clear view of what the gender of the baby was.

"Well, there it is. Congratulations. It looks like you're having a baby boy!" the doctor revealed.

Haley covered her mouth with her hands once again in surprise and happiness. She could feel her eyes brimming with tears. Ever since she was little, she had always wanted a little boy. She wanted a son to remind her of his brave, strong father. She wanted her heart to break when her boy grew up to be just like his father.

"Oh my gosh, I'm having a son," Haley cried.

The doctor smiled again. "Yes, you are indeed."

"I can't wait until he's born," Haley continued on.

"Well that's not going to be for another few months. But I'm glad that you're excited about this. Most people your age who are pregnant are terrified to death, especially single mothers. You, however, seem well on your way," the doctor told her.

"I'm not most people," Haley responded, remembering what Nathan always told her before they split up.

"You're aren't," the doctor agreed. "Good luck with your pregnancy. You can schedule another appointment at the front desk."

"I will, thank you."

* * *

><p>"It's a boy?" Lydia asked.<p>

Lydia, Jimmy, and Haley were currently sitting on the airplane. It was a couple hours after Haley's doctor appointment. They had driven to the airport immediately after and gotten on the airplane. Now that Jimmy and Lydia had the time, they were asking a bunch of questions about Haley's ultrasound. The first one, of course, was about the gender. Haley, for one, was happy to answer that question, as she was so happy about having a baby boy.

"Yeah, it is," Haley grinned.

"That's great, Haley-Bob. We're happy and proud of you," Lydia grinned back.

"Have you thought of any names, baby girl?" Jimmy asked. He was sitting in the middle of the two girls on the plane. He had his arms rested on the airplane arm rests. His can of soda was sitting in one of the cup holders.

"Yeah, I have actually, and I wanted to tell you guys about my idea," Haley said.

They nodded. "Sure, okay."

"James…James Scott," Haley revealed.

"James?" Lydia asked, thinking about it.

"He could be named James, maybe Jamie for short or something," Haley suggested.

"I think I kind of like it," Lydia said. "Yeah, it's a good idea."

"It's after my maiden name. I want my boy to be named after my last name so he'll always have a part of me. He has his father's last name, so he has my last name as his first. Plus, James is dad's name," Haley explained.

"It's perfect, Hales," Jimmy smiled. "Middle name?"

"James Lucas Scott," Haley answered.

"After Lucas, huh?" Lydia asked.

"Of course. He's just such an amazing best friend. Even though we're more than two thousand miles apart, he will always be my best friend. You see, Karen had Lucas when she was about sixteen. Dan left them so Karen had to raise her son alone. But Keith was always there for them. That's what Lucas is going to be for James. He's going to be that wonderful, dependable, caring Uncle that my son will want to grow up to be. Even though Nathan may have reverted back to his old ways, Lucas will always be like an Uncle Keith to me. I know he'd want to be looked at like that," Haley explained.

"That's a great idea, baby. The name is absolutely perfect. Are you sure you want to give your son Nathan's last name, though?" Lydia asked.

Haley nodded. "Nathan is still James's father. He always and forever will be. He deserves for his son to take his last name. It's only fair."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Besides, if I gave my son my last name, his name would be James James. That doesn't flow well or really work for me," Haley chuckled.

"Hey," Jimmy laughed. "That's my name. You saying you don't like it?" he joked.

"Sorry, dad," she laughed back. For the first time in months, she actually felt like everything would be okay, even without Nathan by her side. She was never going to stop loving her husband – she would just have to learn to live without him guiding her though the darkness to see the light. She would have to learn how to do that for herself and for her baby. She would have to work hard to keep her boy safe. She vowed to forever protect her son.

* * *

><p><em>Back in Tree Hill…<em>

Two thousand two hundred thirty seven miles away from California, Nathan and Lucas were running suicides in the Tree Hill High gym during afterschool basketball practice with Whitey and the rest of their teammates. The cheerleaders, including Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin, were practicing their routine on one half of the gym while the boys were scrimmaging on the other side of the gym.

Nathan was panting hard by the time he finished his twenty laps. Lucas quickly caught up to him shortly after and they sat down on the bench, both taking long chugs off their cold bottled waters. They watched the other boys finish their laps.

Lucas put his hand on Nathan's shoulder, seeing his brother still out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Why isn't Haley back yet?" Nathan asked.

Lucas had forgiven Nathan for cheating on Haley after two and a half months had went by. Even though Lucas was still mad at Nathan for doing such a thing, he finally forgave his brother so that they could bring Haley home together. It certainly helped that Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were in this as well, but it was still really hard to bring Haley back since they couldn't locate her yet.

"You gotta give her time, man," Lucas answered.

"Luke, it's been three months! How much time does she need?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan, you hurt her in the worst way possible. You know that, right? Here's the thing…and I will try to explain it to you in the best way I can. Before she met you, she really didn't believe in true love. I mean, it was just the same cycle. She would meet a guy, fall for him, and then have him break her heart months later. The same thing kept happening, and eventually, Haley's belief in love started fading away. The last guy she dated before you was Chase Adams, who's a year older her, so he's a senior here. She really liked him. I mean, for a few months, she was actually beginning to get her belief in love back. But they broke up mutually because they just didn't work together as a couple. So there, again, her boyfriend left. She might not seem like it, but Haley can be very protective of her heart like Brooke can be. Why do you think she was so resistant when you asked for tutoring? I mean, other than you being a jackass to me, she didn't want to tutor you because of the fear of falling for another guy and then having her heart broken. But she put those fears behind her and started tutoring you to help you, which is one of the thousand reasons why she's such an amazing person. After you two began dating, that belief in true love was coming back again at a much faster pace, which meant that she was falling for you hard. That's why she said yes to your proposal. You made her believe in love and fate and trust again. You made her feel like no one else did. She was in love with you more than you can ever imagine. After finally getting her belief in love back, you prove that you're just one of the other guys that she dated. You go off and cheat on her with a slut like Rachel. You destroyed that belief, Nathan. She had it back. She really did. She didn't have those protective walls over her heart like before, but she had to put them back up when you cheated on her. All she wants is for a guy to really give his heart to her the way she gives her heart to him. She can't even get that. And then, after you hit her, that was just the last straw. She was done with getting her heart broken by Tree Hill boys, I guess. That's what you did, Nathan. She left because of you. That's why she hasn't come back yet. She's scared. Her fear is taking over again and she doesn't even know it yet," Lucas explained, now breathless.

By the time Lucas was done talking, Nathan was so in shock. He had no idea about Haley's history. He didn't know that she had been broken hearted so many times. He was so utterly in love with her right now, and for a second, she was in love with him, too, but he destroyed that. Once again, he let go of the best thing that's ever happened to him – his wife. What the hell was he going to do?

"Lucas-"

"Boys! Get your asses over here. We're practicing our jump shots, and if you don't get your scrawny asses over here, you'll lose the damn game!" Whitey exclaimed.

Nathan and Lucas ran over to where the rest of their teammates were. They got in line to practice their jump shots. When it was Lucas's turn, he threw the ball up accurately to the hoop and it got in, just net. The boys high fived him and from the corner of his eye, Lucas could see Brooke grinning widely at him. He flashed her a grin and she smiled back, giving him the million dollar smile that made his heart melt every single time.

When it was Nathan's turn, he threw the ball up and it hit the rim, but bounced off in the other direction. His teammates looked at him slightly surprised. Nathan usually amazing at his jump shots. That was probably his best shot of the game, next to his free throws.

Nathan sighed and went to the back of the line with Lucas in front of him. Lucas nudged him in the ribs.

"Dude, what's going on? You're great at jump shots," Lucas said.

Nathan shrugged. "Nothing, nothing. I'll make the next one, okay? Watch."

Nathan finally got to have his turn again. He gripped the ball tightly with his fingers. He held the ball close to his chest and looked up at the net. He put the ball near up to his face and tried to aim towards the basket. As soon as he let go of the ball, it went sailing up into the air, but it hit the side of the backboard and bounced down on the basketball floor. He glanced at Whitey who was shaking his head disapprovingly. Nathan sighed again and returned to the back of the line.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished with the jump shots and Nathan hadn't made a single shot in out of his ten turns. Everyone knew what was going on with Nathan - that he couldn't concentrate since he missed Haley - but Whitey had no idea about it. Whitey blew the whistle loudly, making Nathan jump slightly.

"Alright, hit the locker room, practice is finished early. Make sure to bring your best tomorrow. Nathan, stay back for a second!" Whitey yelled.

The boys ran to the locker room while Nathan stayed back with Whitey. Whitey took a seat on the bleachers and gestured for Nathan to sit next to him.

"What is going on, Nathan?" Whitey asked. "Can't have my star player missing all his jump shots. What's going on with you, son?"

"Well, you know that Haley's been gone for a couple of months," Nathan began.

"Yes, I know Miss James is no longer attending this school, but that shouldn't affect your game, Nate," Whitey responded.

"Coach, I don't think you understand. Haley is my wife. I love her, but I let her go after I made one stupid mistake-"

"What'd you do?" Whitey interrupted him curiously.

"I…I, uh…I cheated on her-"

"With who?" Whitey asked.

"…Rachel…" Nathan answered, ashamed.

"Miss Gatina? Damn it, son, you cheated on Miss James with Miss Gatina? Miss Gatina doesn't ever listen to me when I tell her something, but Miss James is something special. You messed up," Whitey told him.

Nathan rubbed his face with his hands. "I know, Coach, I know that. Luke and I are trying get her back to no avail."

"Let me tell you something, Nathan. When I was in high school, I was in love with this girl – Camilla. She was my wife and we were so in love. We got married after high school and we had such amazing times together. Unfortunately, she passed away before we could have more great times together. If I could go back, I would've spent even more time with her. I would've cherished the time I had with her more and not have taken them for granted."

"What are you saying, Coach?" Nathan asked.

"I'm saying that maybe you should've have taken Miss James for granted. I know her as a student. She's a good person…a great one, actually. It was stupid for you to let her go, I'm sorry to say, Nathan, but it was a huge mistake-"

"I know that, Coach. That's why I'm trying to get her back, but we can't find her," Nathan explained.

"You need to give her time-"

"That's what Lucas said," Nathan sighed.

"Well the boy's right. You hurt her so badly, Nathan. You need her to have some space to herself or she'll never come back to you. Time heals all wounds. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. You what they say. If you love her, then let her go. If she comes back to you, then she's yours. If she doesn't, then she never will. I've seen you and Miss James before. She does love you, son, but she's scared of getting hurt again by you because you made one mistake. Give her some time, Nathan, and I promise that everything will work out by itself," Whitey advised him.

"How much time?" Nathan asked.

"As much time as she needs," Whitey answered.

"Well how long is that?" Nathan asked.

Whitey shrugged. "Only she knows. You just have to be patient. You have to learn how to wait for the thing you love to return to you. One day, she'll realize that you're the one for her and she'll come back to you. They always do."

"Not everyone comes back," Nathan pointed out.

"Do you believe that Miss James loves you?" Whitey asked.

"She did before I cheated on her," Nathan responded.

"Yes, but if you never made that mistake, do you think she would be here in Tree Hill loving you?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. We were so happy and so in love. I'd like to believe that we would've stayed that way if I never cheated on her," Nathan replied.

"Nathan, it is very rare to see two people your age fall in love and then completely give themselves to each other by getting married at the tender age of sixteen. At the age of sixteen, people are still trying to find out who they are as people, but you two have already figured that out. Haley committed herself to you at sixteen. She loves you. She still loves you. I believe that. She _will _come back. It might take some time, but she will return to you. I can bet on that," Whitey told him.

"I…" Nathan trailed off.

"You have to believe me this time, son," Whitey said.

Nathan sighed. "Alright. I'll give her time."

"You better, boy, or you'll lose her forever. You don't want that, do you?" Whitey asked.

"No, of course not."

"Then give her some time, but keep holding on. Works every time."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I'm a lot older than you-"

"How old?" Nathan asked, joking slightly.

_"A lot _older, but I'll never tell you my age," Whitey joked back a little. "I know what I'm doing, and if you're smart, you'll be patient with this entire messed up crap."

"It's hard to wait," Nathan sighed.

"That's true, it is. But it's even harder to never have Miss James love you again. If you be patient, it will definitely pay off in the long run," Whitey told him.

"Thanks, Coach. You're like a second father to me. Especially since my dad is a jackass," Nathan said.

"Well, Danny is who he wants to be. I've tried to change that, but it's hard to change who you are, especially when you've already built yourself into the person you are," Whitey said.

"I changed," Nathan pointed out.

"Well, you're special, Nate. And since you changed, I know you'll do the right thing. I can count on you, can't I?" Whitey asked.

"Yeah. If that's what it takes to get Haley back, then I'll do it. I'll wait."

"Good. It's good to see someone your age admitting to your mistakes and then having the strength to go out and fix them."

"I love Haley. That's never going to change. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Alright, son. That's great. Now we just need to get your game back up," Whitey said.

"I've got that covered. I'll just practice with Lucas," Nathan told him.

"You sure?" Whitey asked. "I can help if you would like."

"No, it's okay. I've got this. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

Nathan was currently lying on Peyton's couch. He and Jake were over at Peyton's house for a couple hours to do some homework and study for their upcoming chemistry test that was next Thursday. However, after an hour, Nathan got sick of doing homework and suggested taking a break. Nathan wanted to rest on the couch while Jake went to the kitchen to heat up a snack. Peyton pulled out some paper and was drawing a sketch of her and Jake.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Nathan commented from his place on the couch.

Peyton looked up from her drawing. "What does?"

"This. My messed up relationship with Haley," Nathan clarified.

"Yeah, well it sucks that _you _messed it up," Peyton replied. Peyton was a little mad at Nathan for cheating on Haley. Peyton said it was something that was quite unforgivable. However, like the rest of their friends, Peyton decided to push it to the back of the mind in order for them all to focus on getting Haley back to where she belongs.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Nathan groaned.

"Damn it, Nathan, you don't apologize to me. You have to apologize to your wife. She's the only hurt one in this whole crap fest," Peyton replied.

Nathan looked at her. "You don't think I'm hurt? I feel so guilty for what I did. There is not one day that goes by where I don't think about what could've been if I hadn't cheated on her and then hit her. I miss her so much, more than you can ever imagine. I am hurt so much because I know that I am the reason for her leaving Tree Hill. I am the reason why she won't come back. I am the reason why her heart is broken into so many pieces! I want to take everything back, but there's nothing I can do about this damn situation! I am hurt, Peyton!"

Peyton sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just, Haley and I have been such good friends since we were little. It was always her, me, Brooke and Luke. It's hard to live without her. She's one of my best friends, but now she's gone and I don't even know where she went."

"Why did this happen? Why do people always leave?" Nathan asked.

"People leave because they feel unloved…they feel like they don't belong with the person they're with. Haley left because you pushed her away, whether you meant it or not. You made her feel like she wasn't worthy of your affection," Peyton answered.

"I don't need you to lecture me," Nathan said.

"And I'm not going to. But you need to know that people always leave because they have to. They feel the need to because of the people they love. You know, sometimes they come back, though," Peyton pointed back.

"Do you think Haley will come back?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to believe that, but I can't say whether or not she'll return anytime soon," Peyton said.

"I miss her, Peyton. I love her so much," Nathan said, his voice cracking. Peyton looked up again to see tears slowly streaming down Nathan's face. She widened her eyes a little. Never had she seen Nathan Scott cry. She never thought she would see that, but here he was, in her living room, crying in front of her.

Peyton stood up and sat on the edge of the couch. She put an arm on Nathan. "It's okay, Nathan."

"No, it's not okay. I'm not okay," Nathan cried.

"You'll be fine-"

"I can't live without her," Nathan said.

"Nathan-"

"I did this to myself! I pushed her away! I let her go! I hurt her too much! I did this all to her! She had the right to leave, so she did! What the hell did I do?" Nathan cried.

Peyton could feel tears brimming her eyes as well. "I don't know what to do, Nathan. I'm praying for Haley to come back, but it's not working."

Peyton rubbed Nathan's back to comfort him while he was crying, but she could feel tears starting to fall from her eyes as well. They cried together in that one small room. Jake returned to the living room holding a bowl of potato chips and three cans of soda. He looked surprised to see Nathan and Peyton both crying on the couch.

"Um…what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>Back in California…<em>

"It was so nice to meet you, Haley," the Stanford University admissions director smiled widely, shaking Haley's hand again.

"You, too, Mrs. Drewson," Haley smiled kindly back.

"You have a very impressive record for your age. Stanford would gladly accept you by the time you reach your senior year when you apply for college. You're definitely applying here, correct?" Mrs. Drewson asked.

"Yes, of course. Stanford has been my dream school since I was little," Haley answered.

"That's great. Just really wonderful," Mrs. Drewson responded. "What was your full name again? I'd like to write it down."

"Haley James…Scott," Haley said.

"Haley James Scott? Is James your middle name?" Mrs. Drewson asked, writing it down.

"James is my maiden name," Haley corrected her.

Mrs. Drewson looked up. "Your…your maiden name?"

"Scott is my married last name. I'm married," Haley told her.

Mrs. Drewson looked a little surprised but then nodded. "You're married? Yeah, okay, okay. I assume that your husband is the father of your baby," Mrs. Drewson said, gesturing to Haley's baby bump.

"Yeah, but we're separated right now, so its just me and my baby boy," Haley answered.

"That's another thing we like to see in a candidate. Strength…responsibility…all motherly traits are perfect for a candidate. Things are looking bright for you, Haley. We'll be in touch later when you decide to apply during your senior year," Mrs. Drewson said.

"Of course, definitely," Haley replied.

"Great," Mrs. Drewson said. "I'll leave you to talk with your parents. Again, it was so nice to meet you."

"You, too."

Mrs. Drewson left the admission's lobby leaving Haley standing in the room with her parents both reading magazines on the couch. They looked up to see that she was finished and put the magazines down.

"So do you like the campus? The school?" Lydia asked, putting her hand gently on Haley's arm.

"Yeah, it's a perfect school. Everything I've ever dreamed of," Haley told her.

"And it looks like you have a pretty could chance at getting in," Jimmy added.

"I guess so," Haley shrugged.

"Oh, you do, trust me on this, Haley-Bob. Now that you and Nathan have split up, you have no choice but to focus on two things – school and of course your baby boy," Jimmy said. "We're so proud of you. We've been saying it a lot lately, but we mean it every single time we say it. You're so mature and responsible and strong. You're going to be an amazing mother. I can promise you that."

"Thanks, dad. That means everything to me," Haley responded.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We can talk later."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Tree Hill…<em>

As Nathan lay in bed, he couldn't stop replaying the day three months ago that changed his entire life. He tried to focus on different things, but the memory kept coming back and back in his head. It pierced his mind like a knife and he couldn't pull it out.

He could remember seeing Haley with Damien. He could still remember everything.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan walked through the food court. Lucas was in the bathroom, but Nathan said that he would grab them some food before they headed back. They had offered Jake to join them, but he had to go and pick up Jenny from his parents' house._

_Nathan halted to a stop when he saw someone familiar. He looked walked closer to the scene to see Haley, Brooke, and Peyton talking to a man. Widening his eyes, he suddenly realize that the man was Damien West. He was no stranger to him – absolutely not. Nathan put his hand to his head as he continued to watch the scene unravel. Why the hell was his wife talking to the man who nearly killed her._

_Nathan widened his eyes angrily as he saw Damien pull Haley in for a kiss. He couldn't watch this anymore. He had to get away from this. His Haley…his beloved wife was kissing another man – a disgusting one for that matter. What the hell was going on? Why was she doing this to him. He left the food court and called Lucas, telling him he was going to meet him in the car. He had to tell Lucas about this. Everything was falling apart._

_End of Flashback_

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to sleep, but the pictures kept reappearing in his head. The next scene that invaded his mind was when he nearly slept Rachel. That was the second worst thing he had ever did. The first, of course, was hitting Haley.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan knocked on the door as he felt a bolt of rage run through her body after thinking about how Haley cheated about him. He cracked a small smile when the door opened, revealing Rachel, who was wearing short jeans shorts and a pink crop top with a white tank top that slightly revealed her mid-drift._

_"Nathan?" Rachel greeted him, sounding slightly pleased._

_"Rachel, hi," he greeted back._

_"What're you doing here, sexy? Finally lose Holly?" Rachel asked, one hand on the doorframe and the other resting on her hip._

_"It's Haley. And not exactly…but we're not really on good terms right now," he answered._

_"Didn't you two just get married? I mean, that's what all the wanna-be-bitches are saying at school," Rachel said._

_"Yeah, we just got married, but um, she cheated on me with this guy – Damien West – and, well…"_

_"You came to me to get back at her," Rachel finished for him._

_"Exactly."_

_Nathan grabbed Rachel by the waist and kissed her hard. She immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and after granting him access, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and after a few minutes, he won and took over. She staggered back so that he was also in the house. He closed the door behind him and pushed Rachel against the wall. He kept one hand around her waist while he put his other hand on the wall behind her head. She led him to the bedroom as he began kissing her neck. He pushed her onto the bed and ripped his shirt off along with hers. He unhooked her bra with one swift move and threw it to the side. He kissed her once more before unbuckling his pants, sliding them down his legs, and throwing them off. Nathan unbuttoned her shorts and removed them. He left a trail of kisses down her naked chest and stomach. He then got back on top of her and pushed his chest against her bare chest. Their naked torsos rubbed against each other. The only thing on was Nathan's boxers and Rachel's underwear. Rachel slid her underwear off and threw it behind her. She kissed Nathan again. He fingered the hem of his boxers before sighing._

_"I can't do this," he whispered._

_"You can't do what?" Rachel asked, putting her hand over his hand that was about to take his boxers off._

_"This, us, have sex," he clarified. "I can't do this to Haley."_

_"Nathan, what are you doing? We're so close," Rachel smirked._

_"I love Haley too much to sleep with you," Nathan sighed._

_"You love Haley, huh?" Rachel asked._

_Nathan nodded._

_"Then why'd you let it go so far?" Rachel asked. "We almost slept together. I mean, we're both naked. We were so close."_

_"But we didn't sleep together yet," Nathan pointed out._

_"That doesn't really matter, Nate. It's too late to change any of this. Face reality. You nearly slept with me. Might as well just carry out the task," Rachel shrugged._

_"I can't."_

_"You're a jackass, Nathan. You come to me to cheat on your wife, and then you leave me hanging. You're just running around taking people's hearts. I bet you never changed. Just fooled Haley. But as long as you two are done, you might as well sleep with me," Rachel suggested._

_"Rachel, I need to leave," Nathan said, trying to find his shirt._

_"Babe-"_

_"I'm sorry. I love Haley. I need to talk to her."_

_"But she cheated on you," Rachel pointed out._

_"Well then, I need to leave so I can confront her."_

_End of Flashback_

Nathan got up from his bed knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep for the next few hours. Why wouldn't these pictures go away? He didn't want them in his mind, but they kept reappearing. It was like he had absolutely no control over his own mind

The last scene going through his mind was the worst of them all. It was when he hit Haley. He swore he didn't mean any of it. He wasn't that guy. He would never hurt a girl, yet, anger came over him when she leaving and he just lost it. If he could, he would take that moment back in a heartbeat.

_Flashback:_

_"I don't care, Nathan. You cheated on me. You still cheated. You can't change that. You were going to sleep with her, whether you knew it or not. Am I supposed to be happy that you didn't go so far to sleep with her? Am I supposed to kiss you because I'm so relieved that you didn't go that far? No, Nathan, because what you did was still wrong. You let it go that far. You didn't stop yourself before you initiated the kiss. And that's what hurts me the most. Before even talking to me about what you saw, you assumed the worst, practically gave up on us, and then went off and cheated on me. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she cried._

_"Baby, it won't happen again," he promised._

_"I can't believe this. I…I need to get out of here," she said, starting to hyperventilate a little._

_"Haley-"_

_"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALWAYS AND FOREVER! WE WERE SUPPOSED TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME FOREVER! But then you just go off and nearly sleep with Rachel," Haley yelled._

_He sighed and put his hand on his head. "Maybe this was a mistake."_

_"What was?" she asked, wiping her tears, even though more kept on falling._

_"Us. This marriage. Maybe we're just too young for it all. Maybe we just can't handle it. We're only sixteen," he pointed out._

_"So I'm mad at you and then you suggest that we divorce?" she asked._

_"I don't know, Hales. I love you and I'm sorry for what I did. But you won't forgive me. Can you trust me?" he asked._

_Haley was pissed. "You're asking me if I can trust you? You just cheated on me with a girl who's been hitting on you for years! I can't forgive you, Nathan. Not yet. I need some time."_

_"I get it. What I did was wrong, but-"_

_"Yeah, it was wrong. I just, please, Nathan. I need some time, okay?" she pleaded._

_"Haley." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. She flinched and pulled away._

_"Don't touch me," she demanded._

_"We need to talk about this. You can't just walk away," he said._

_"Better than running away," she responded._

_"But still-"_

_"I need some time, Nathan. Just please let me leave. I want to think about this," she begged him._

_Haley grabbed her purse and turned to walk out of the apartment. Nathan grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. She winced in pain._

_"Let go of me, Nathan. You're hurting me!" she shouted._

_He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go just yet._

_"Stay, Haley. Don't walk away," he pleaded._

_"You cheated on me and you expect me to just talk it out? I told you I need to be alone," she shouted._

_"I didn't mean it," he stressed out._

_"But you still did it," she pointed out._

_"I know, but..."_

_She wiggled her arm out of his strong grip and turned to the door once again._

_"Haley, please!" he yelled. "I'm sorry!"_

_"I need to go."_

_"Please!"_

_He grabbed her arm again, making the grip tighter._

_"Let go of me, Nathan! It hurts!"_

_Nathan ignored her and tightened his grip. He didn't know what he was doing. Usually, he would immediately let go if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go until they talked about all of this._

_"Haley-"_

_"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed._

_"Please."_

_"IT HURTS, NATHAN! ALL OF IT! JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU SCAR MY ARM!"_

_The next few minutes went by in a blur. Everything went spent spinning for Nathan. He couldn't see correctly. Haley's figure was a blur, and so was the rest of their apartment. Haley's cries got louder and more desperate as his grip got tighter and more painful. The next thing Nathan knew, Haley was on the floor against the wall, holding a hand up to her cheek in shock. A bruise was starting to form there._

_Nathan widened his eyes with realization. "Haley…"_

_Did he hit her? He couldn't remember if he did. It was all just so blurry. But here she was, lying in front of him, with a bruise on her cheek. He focused his eyes on her arm where he had grabbed her. There was a smaller bruise forming there as well._

_"Oh my god…" he gasped._

_Haley wiped the tears. One minute she and Nathan were fighting, the next minute Nathan had hit her and she had fell to the ground from the impact. She knew Nathan hadn't meant it – he was just angry – but it still hurt and she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek and arm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her purse._

_"Nathan-"_

_"I am so sorry, Haley. I don't know what happened. I just, I just lost it," he apologized._

_"So you decided to hit me?" she asked, this time in a small, soft voice._

_"I can't remember doing any of it. You know I would never want to hurt you, Hales. I'm not that guy. I would never hurt a girl," he said._

_"I know you didn't mean it. But I should go. Please just let me leave, Nathan," she begged._

_"Haley-"_

_"Will you let me go? For me?" she begged._

_He sighed, and, knowing he had caused her enough pain, he nodded. He gestured towards the door and she opened it. He flinched slightly when he heard the sound of the door shutting. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had hit Haley. What had he done?_

_End of Flashback_

Nathan pulled his hair tightly with both his hands. He gripped his hair so tightly that he winced when he could feel the searing pain in his head. He let go of his raven colored hair and stood by the window, leaning against the window frame. He breathed lightly and could see his breath make a mark on the cold window. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of everything that was clouding his mind.

"Damn it," Nathan muttered.

He walked over to his desk to see a picture frame with a picture of him and Haley during their wedding. Getting angry again, he pushed everything onto the floor. His lamp broke into a thousand pieces and so did the picture frame. He tried to pick up the pieces from the broken lamp, but his hand kept on bleeding as he touched the broken glass. His hands shaking, he wiped his hands on a paper towel and then left the broken lamp on the floor. He returned to the window and looked out it with tired eyes and a tired mind.

"I miss you, Hales. Come back to me and I promise I'll love you unconditionally. I promised myself that if I ever got a second chance with you, I'd never let you go again."

Nathan leaned against the window and closed his eyes tightly.

Deb was sadly watching from the doorway. She was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed on her chest. She sighed, seeing her son break even more. He didn't know it, but he was changing and he didn't even know it. She had to fix him and get him back to normal before it was too late.

Nathan opened his eyes once more.

"Hey, baby," he said as if he was addressing Haley. "People always leave, but please be the one person to come back. Peyton says that sometimes they come back. Be that one person to come back to me. I know I love you. I hope you do, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's Chapter Ten. The next chapter is very important for Haley. There will also be Brucas news and of course there will be some Jeyton. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.<strong>


	11. My Precious Baby Boy

**AN: Here's Chapter Eleven. For the last chapter recap, Haley settles in with her life in California, while Nathan still struggles with Haley's absence. This chapter is mainly about Haley's pregnancy, and there is also a lot of Brucas's pregnancy. Something big will happen with Haley's pregnancy, but you will also find out the name and gender of Brooke and Lucas's baby. Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Did you feel it change? I mean how many moments in life can you point to and say 'that's when it all changed?'"<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 11: My Precious Baby Boy**

**_February 14, 2004_**

_One month later..._

"Guess what day it is, Lucas!" Brooke squealed, running into his bedroom.

Lucas groaned slightly and looked at his clock to check for the time. He groaned even louder seeing that it was only seven o'clock in the morning. It was Saturday - his normal routine was to wake up at eight o'clock at the earliest on weekends. However, hearing his girlfriend's voice made him smile a little bit, so he sat up in his bed and looked at her with his bright blue eyes. She ran over to his bed, quickly kissed him, and then sat next to him.

"Who let you in, babe?" he asked, yawning.

"Your mom. She's so nice! I just love Karen!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, my mom is great. Absolutely amazing," Lucas smiled.

"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked.

"Saturday?" he guessed jokingly.

"Lucas Scott!" she gaped at her boyfriend. "You forgot?"

"What'd I forget?" he asked.

"Two very important things are happening today. First of all, since I am now five months pregnant, you and I get to find out our baby's gender today when we go to the doctor's office for my ultrasound," she told him.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'm excited to find out if it's a boy or girl," he nodded.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't really mind if it's a boy or a girl. As long as our baby's healthy, then I'm happy."

"You're so sweet, but c'mon, Luke. You have to have some preference," Brooke said.

"I mean, I guess I'm leaning more towards a boy, but like I said, I don't really mind if it's a girl either," he explained. "What do you want?"

"I wanna a boy," she said. "I want a son to grow up to be just like his father. He could play basketball like you and maybe write as sweet as you, too."

"So we want the same thing. That's funny. We're usually complete opposites," he laughed.

She swatted his arm. "We are not!"

"We are, too. C'mon, our nicknames are 'Broody and Cheery,'" he chuckled.

"At least we have one thing in common," she replied.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"You love me and I love you back. I always will," she grinned.

"Good point," he smiled and then kissed her. "What's the other thing today?"

"It's Valentines Day!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon, Brooke. Do we really have to celebrate Valentines Day? Nobody does that anymore," he groaned.

"Everyone celebrates Valentines Day. It's the day for love and romance and hearts and such. I love Valentines Day. Plus, that means you have to take me out tonight, which means I can wear my brand new dress that I got when Peyton and I went shopping at the mall the other day. This girl also wanted the dress because there was only one left, but of course, I got it in the end. I just love shopping!" she squealed.

Lucas chuckled. "Valentines Day is cliché. We always hang out and stuff. Why should today be any different?"

"Lucas, please? I want to celebrate Valentines Day with you," Brooke pouted.

"Brooke-"

"Broody! I'm pregnant," she pointed out.

"Fine," he sighed. "After we go to the doctor's appointment, I'll take you out before bringing you to dinner. I'll get you a surprise."

"You promise?" she asked lovingly, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, I promise," he promised, turning his head so that it was not his cheek that she was kissing, but his lips.

Brooke broke the kiss when she thought of something. "I just realized."

"What, babe?" Lucas asked.

"Haley..." Brooke trailed off.

"What about her?" Lucas asked. "Hear anything back from her?"

"No, no, but today is Valentines Day. She's going to spend it all alone. I feel bad for her, Luke. Nobody should spend Valentines Day alone, especially when they know that the of their life is on the other side of the country. Can we call her up?" Brooke asked.

"Pretty Girl, I don't think she's gonna pick up. I mean, we tried so many times to call her and she's never picked up. Why should today be any different?" Lucas asked.

"Can we at least call her mom?" Brooke begged.

"Mrs. James said that Haley isn't living with her," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but Mrs. James also said that she knows where Haley is. Maybe we can give Mrs. James a message and Mrs. James can tell Haley. I mean, it's worth a shot, right Luke? You miss her, too, don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do. She's my best friend. I miss her everyday just like you, Peyton, Jake, and Nate," Lucas responded.

"So we can call Mrs. James up?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Okay, sure," Lucas agreed. He pulled his cell phone out from his back pocket and dialed Lydia and Jimmy's home number. After a couple of rings, luckily Mrs. James picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _Lydia said.

"Hi, Mrs. James. It's Lucas," he greeted her politely.

_"Oh, Lucas..."_ Mrs. James trailed off. _"If you're looking for Haley, then I already told you and Brooke. I'm sorry, but she's just not here. She's safe, I promise you, but she's not living with me and Mr. James-"_

"It's alright, Mrs. James. You know where she is though, right? You have ways of contacting her?" Lucas cut her off.

_"Yes, I do, of course I do,"_ Lydia replied.

"Can you give her a message for me then?" Lucas requested.

_"Lucas-"_

"Please, Mrs. James? You know how close Haley and I are. We've been friends since we were little kids and we've been inseparable until now. I miss her so much. It wasn't me who hurt her. It was my brother. Don't you think I deserve to at least have some kind of contact with my best friend?" he asked.

She sighed. _"Okay, I guess. What's your message?"_

"This message is from me and Brooke. Tell her that we miss her and that we hope that she has a great Valentines Day, even if she can't spend it with Nathan. Tell her that all of us, especially Nathan, want her to come back. We miss her. All of us. We need her. She's the complete piece in our puzzle. Breathing and living is hard without her for us. We need to know what's been going on with her. We want her back in Tree Hill and we'll wait forever until she comes back. We're not going anywhere. If she needs to talk, then she can come back to us. We'll be here," Lucas said to Mrs. James.

_"I want to tell you, Lucas, where my daughter is, but I need to respect her wishes-"_

"I understand. I do. I know what it's like to get my heart broken and feel unloved. I have Dan as a father. Just please get that message to her and remind her that we'll always be here for her no matter what," he reminded Mrs. James.

_"Of course. Thank you for calling, Lucas. You're a good friend. Please say hi to Brooke for me,"_ Lydia requested.

"I will. Thank you," Lucas said, hanging up the phone and then turning to his girlfriend who was looking up at him with her wondering, curious brown eyes that made him fall in love with her all over again every single time he looked into them. He found himself getting mesmerized as he looked into them again.

"What'd she say?" Brooke asked.

"She's gonna give Haley the message. She knows where Haley is. Haley is safe and she's fine. You that she just needs time, right?" Lucas said.

"I know. I just miss her, you know? Everyday."

"So do I, Cheery. So do I."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"Hi, Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott. How are you doing since I last saw you?" the doctor asked the two as they both walked into the doctor's office. Brooke lay down on the ultrasound bed while Lucas sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Brooke pulled her shirt up after lying down and the doctor began spreading the gel on her stomach.

"We're both great. It's Valentines Day today. Lucas is going to take me out today! I just love Valentines Day!" Brooke squealed. Lucas chuckled.

"Ah, yes, I am aware that it is Valentines Day. I am later going to surprise my wife. I found some old pictures from when we were in college and I'm going to make a video with them. I'm going to show her after I take her out to dinner," the doctor informed them, moving the probe on Brooke's stomach, looking at the monitor closely.

"That's sweet," Brooke smiled. "I'm a sucker for romantic things. Lucas, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Pretty Girl," he grinned back, taking one of her hands with his.

"So you've already heard your baby's heartbeat at your last appointment, am I correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, we have. It was beautiful," Brooke said.

"I've gotta agree with her on this one," Lucas agreed. "It was pretty damn awesome."

"Indeed, I remember Ms. Davis crying or something," the doctor chuckled.

"What can I say? Not only am I a sucker for romantic things, but I love sweet things, too. I just can't wait until this baby is born."

"Well, I understand that feeling. I was ecstatic when I found out that my wife was pregnant," the doctor replied.

"Oh, how many kids do you have?" Brooke asked curiously to the doctor.

"Four. I have two sons and two daughters. I have Drew, 14, Allyson, 12, Brody, 11, and Olivia, 9," the doctor answered.

"Wow, that's great," Brooke said. "How many kids do you want, Luke?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it. I mean, of course I want more kids. Maybe three or four. I'd want them all with you, you know. You're the one I want in my future. You're the one I want to be with. I want you to be my forever," Lucas said.

Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas softly. "That means the world to me, Lucas. It means everything. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Since we're all in a good mood, have you guys decided whether you want to know what the gender of your baby is?" the doctor asked, smiling as everybody's cheerfulness warmed the room.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other before both nodding. "Yeah, we would like to know."

"Okay, let me just take a look." The doctor moved the probe on Brooke's stomach while looking at the monitor for a while. Finally, he smiled. "Ah, there it is."

"Well, what are we having?" Lucas asked anxiously.

"Congratulations Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott. You're having a baby boy!" the doctor announced. The doctor wrote this down on his clipboard. "I'll give you two a few minutes." The doctor then left the room.

Like the last appointment, Brooke was crying into Lucas chest happily. He rubbed her back as he grinned widely as well. They both wanted a boy and they got one. Brooke sobbed happy tears and Lucas chuckled at Brooke's antics. He kissed her forehead, leaving his lips lingering on her head for a few seconds longer than usual. He wrapped his arms around her back.

"How do you feel, baby?" he asked Brooke as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"I feel…I guess I feel like I'm on the top of the world and I can't be knocked down right now. I feel like everything is going to be perfect. It's just going to be you, me, and our son…and that'll be more than enough to make us happy," Brooke answered.

"We will be just fine. In fact, we'll be more than just fine. We'll be perfect," he promised her. "Now that we know it's a boy, have you thought of any names?"

"I have an idea for the middle name, but you can choose the first name if you want," she told him.

"Okay, what's the middle name?" Lucas asked his girlfriend softly.

"Adam," Brooke answered simply.

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Adam," she repeated.

"Sure, okay, where'd you get the name Adam?" Lucas asked. "I kind of like it."

"From Chase Adams-"

"Whoa, whoa, isn't that Haley's ex-boyfriend? Chase broke Haley's heart, didn't he?" Lucas asked, confused.

"It was a mutual breakup. They're still friends. Chase is a close friend of mine. He was even when he and Haley broke up after a couple of months of dating. Their breakup doesn't change my friendship with Chase. Haley, Peyton, and I are still friends with Chase. I mean, it's kind of awkward and rocky for Haley and Chase, but for sure Peyton and I still hang out with him sometimes. It would really mean a lot to him if we named our son's middle after him," Brooke explained.

"I guess Adam could work. With that middle name in mind, I know a first name that would go well with it," Lucas said.

"What is it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I thought Hayden would work well," Lucas suggested.

"Oh, you mean after Hayden Bryce?" Brooke remembered. "One of your friends from when you were little? You said you used to hang out with him when you were so little before you met Haley, but then he moved away to Florida or something."

"Yeah, that's right. We're still in contact, so we email, call, and text each other sometimes. Like you said for Chase, it would really mean a lot to Hayden if we named our boy after him. Hayden is still such a close friend to me. It would be great to honor him like that," Lucas explained.

"Hayden Adam Scott," Brooke put it together.

"Yeah, Hayden Adam Scott will be our little boy that we will love forever with everything inside of us. Hayden Adam Scott will be our son who we would give up everything for. He will be ours and we will be his," Lucas replied.

Brooke smiled. Lucas had the perfect way of warming her heart. "I love it. Absolutely."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." Brooke put her left hand on her baby bump. Lucas put his left hand on top of hers. He kissed her stomach lightly.

"I vow to always love you, my boy," Lucas said to their unborn son in Brooke's stomach. "And I know that my father left me and my mom alone, but I will never ever do that. I'm nothing like my father. I'm better than him. I will never leave you or your mom. That's something that I swear to never do. You can count of me to be there for you forever. I promise you, son," Lucas swore.

Brooke smiled. "You're going to be an amazing father, Luke."

"And you'll be an amazing mom," Lucas assured her. "Actually, you already are and it's very sexy."

"Really?" Brooke smiled seductively, kinking an eyebrow. She pulled him in for a deep kiss and in that very moment, they were so certain that everything would go perfectly. Nothing or nobody could change that.

* * *

><p><em>Back in California…<em>

"Haley! Haley! Haley James!" Lydia called to her daughter, walking through the hallway.

Haley walked out from her bedroom. "What's up, mom?"

"Lucas, he, um, he called earlier," Lydia informed her.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. "He did? When?"

"At around seven o'clock this morning. He sounded worried about you, baby," Lydia said.

Haley sighed. "I don't like him worrying. It stresses me out. I know my absence in everyone's life changed everything…and a part of me thinks this was a bad decision…but the other part of me thinks that it was the right decision because I was thinking about my son. I just hate seeing my friends having to suffer because I made the decision to leave Tree Hill."

"I know. He called saying he hopes that you have a good Valentines Day and that if you need to talk or anything, they're always there for you because they're not going anywhere," Lydia told her.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that it was Valentines Day today," Haley gasped. "But I don't have to celebrate it with. My husband is more than two thousand miles away from me in Tree Hill."

"I'm sorry I have to see you suffer. Do you want to call Nathan or Lucas or Brooke or something? Maybe Peyton or Jake?" Lydia suggested.

"No, I couldn't do that. Just hearing their voices would make me give in and come back to Tree Hill. I have to at least wait until my son is born before making anymore decisions. My son is first, no matter what I need or want," Haley reminded her mom and more importantly, herself.

"Are you sure you're okay spending Valentines Day alone? You're father and I could take you out today. We could do something today instead of just staying home indoors," Lydia offered.

"No, it's okay. You and dad can go spend Valentines Day together by yourselves. You deserve a night out. I've got homework to do from these online classes anyway," Haley told her.

"Are you sure?" Lydia persisted.

"Yeah, of course. I just, you know, like I said, I'll do my homework. I'll get it done early," Haley assured her.

"Honey, I don't want you burying yourself in your work. It's not good for you. You're a teenage girl. Now, this might sound weird because most parents want their children doing work, but you can't push yourself too hard. You've already done your homework for this week. Why are you doing homework in advanced when you can actually relax? You came to California to get away from the work and drama to focus on your baby. There's no point if you're just going to bury yourself in work again," Lydia said.

"I'm not burying myself in work, mom. I'm fine with doing my homework. I like school, okay? That's exactly why Brooke calls me Tutor Girl. I'm fine and I'll be fine. I promise," Haley reassured Lydia.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, mom. I've got this."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Tree Hill…<em>

Meanwhile, back in Tree Hill, Nathan was on the rivercourt playing basketball alone. He was shooting the ball in the hoop continuously, getting every ball in, but not really feeling the happy sensation he usually got when he made the shot. All his happiness and inspiration had been drained out of him the day he found out that Haley left him and that it was all his fault.

Nathan shot another ball in and then reached down to pick up the ball. As he lifted it up from the ground, he heard a honk from the side of the court. He looked up to see Lucas's car parked at the side of the rivercourt. Lucas quickly got out of the car and Brooke got out of the passenger's seat.

"Hey, man," Lucas greeted his younger brother.

"Hey," Nathan greeted back softly and simply.

"What're you doing?" Lucas asked, walking up to Nathan while Brooke sat down on one of the rivercourt benches, intending to call Peyton and Jake to ask what they were doing today for Valentines Day.

"Playing basketball. What does it look like I'm doing?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, you've been out here since the early morning. It's almost noon. Don't you think you should take a break? You can come with me and Brooke and grab some lunch at my mom's café," Lucas suggested.

"Nah, man, I'm okay. I'm fine. My game sucks anyway, so I need to practice," Nathan assured his brother and then got ready to shoot another ball. However, Lucas took the ball from Nathan's hands and held it under one of his arms.

"Do you even know what today is?" Lucas asked as Nathan began to protest.

"Yeah, I know, smartass. It's stupid Valentines Day," Nathan muttered. "Which Haley and I would be celebrating if she was here."

"It's Valentines Day, Nate. You gonna do anything?" Lucas asked.

"Why should I? My wife is nowhere to be found and it's all my fault. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna celebrate Valentines Day when she's alone somewhere in the world because of me!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas put his hands up in defense. "Okay, sorry, sorry, I was just wondering. Well, you know that you can always join me and Brooke. Oh, except tonight because I'm taking her out. But other than that, you're always welcome to join us."

"Whatever," Nathan muttered.

"Nathan, it's gonna get better-"

"No, it won't. It won't get better until my wife comes back to me! I'm so guilt-ridden about cheating on her and then hitting her that I can't even think straight anymore!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nathan-"

"Just leave me alone, Lucas. It won't get better until I make it better and I won't make it better until Haley comes back. Just go spend time with Brooke. Go have fun. I'll be fine," Nathan assured his brother.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"Yeah, whatever. Just go."

Lucas sighed. Nathan was breaking but he wouldn't let anyone help him. What was he going to do with him? He wanted to help his brother, what how would he if Nathan wouldn't let anyone else but Haley back in? He and Brooke along with Jake and Peyton would have to figure something out. They just had to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 1, 2004<strong>_

_**One month later**_

_San Diego, California..._

Haley was eating breakfast at the local cafe at about 8:00 AM. She had gotten a job there a couple of weeks ago there and she was eating breakfast at the cafe before she started her shift. The cafe was called "SDC Cafe," which stood for San Diego California Cafe, and it was similar to Karen's Cafe. Her parents were at first against her working while she was pregnant, but she had assured them that she was perfectly capable of working shifts at a small cafe. She was now seven months pregnant, but she was sure that she could handle it.

"Haley, it's time for your shift," Johnny, one of the waiters, reminded her, pointing to the clock on the wall.

Haley nodded and got off the stool. She grabbed her plate and brought it to the back to quickly wash it before starting her shift. After she washed it, she put her apron on and went to the counter with her notepad. A young man who looked to be at the age of eighteen walked into the cafe, taking a seat at the counter. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. As she came up to take his order, he smirked seductively. She wanted to roll her eyes at that, but quickly reminded herself that he was a paying customer, so she couldn't do that.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Haley asked politely.

"Hey, babe. I'll have a burger, fries, a chocolate milkshake and a date with you. But if you don't do dates, we can always just skip to the bedroom," he suggested, smirking again.

"Okay, so a burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. For the last one, in your dreams, buddy," she said.

"Aw, c'mon. Did I come on a little too strong? Alright, let's start over. I'm Brett. Do you wanna maybe go out some time?" he asked.

Haley could tell he was faking everything. She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm married."

"Married?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, so like I said, the date will be in your dreams. I'm gonna go and get your meal while you can try to restrain from making anymore snide or sexual comments to me because I sure as hell don't appreciate any of them and neither would my husband," Haley told him off.

"You can't be married," he said. "Prove it."

Haley held up her left hand where her wedding ring was placed on her ring finger. "Sorry, buddy, but I'm taken."

"So he knocked you up, huh?" Brett remarked, referring to Haley's baby bump. "No wonder you married him. You want your kid to have a dad."

"No, for your information, he didn't 'knock me up.' He's my husband because I love him and he loves me. Our marriage has nothing to do with my baby," she defended Nathan, even though he was in Tree Hill and she wasn't completely sure if he really loved her.

"Whatever. Your choice, your mistake," Brett said.

Haley rolled her eyes and went to the back to grab the hamburger buns. She looked in the pantry and realized there were no more hamburger buns. Sighing, she grabbed a stool, knowing there were some more buns on one of the highest shelves. She stood on the stool and tried to the reach for the buns. However, since she was only five foot three, it was still unreachable. She went on her tip toes and tried again, shaking a little bit. And this is when everything happened at once. Some point during the time when she was trying to grab the buns, she lost her balance and the stool started moving a bit. She reached out to grab the shelf, but it was too late. As she lost her balance, Haley fell off the high stool with a thud and right onto the hard ground.

Johnny, the waiter, rushed to the back of the restaurant as soon as he heard the loud crash. He gasped loudly when he found Haley on the ground with a pool of blood around her. Her eyes were shut and her hand was resting on her baby bump. He put his hand to his mouth and let out a loud yell.

"Help! Help! I need help back here!" he yelled, pulling his cellphone from out of his back pocket.

Two other waiters and the manager, forty-two year old Anne, ran to the back of the restaurant. Gasping loudly, Anne was the first one to speak.

"What the hell happened, Johnny?" she asked.

"I came back here as soon as I heard a loud crash. I found Haley here lying on the ground in a pool of blood. We need to call the ambulance, Anne. She's pregnant," Johnny reminded his boss.

"Yes, I know, I know. Why don't you call the police while I help Haley, okay?" Anne said.

Johnny nodded and went to the corner to call the ambulance. Meanwhile, Anne bent down to pick Haley up from the floor, which was very difficult since Haley was pregnant. She put one of Haley's limp arms around Anne's neck and then picked her up by the waist. Johnny ran over to them.

"Ambulance is on their way," he told Anne. She just nodded.

"Oh, God, what happened to her?" she asked.

"I don't know. You want me to call her parents?" he asked.

Anne nodded again. "Yes, please do that."

Johnny dialed Haley's parents' number. After a couple of rings, the other line picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Mr. James, it's Johnny, one of Haley's co-workers from the cafe," Johnny quickly introduced himself.

_"Yes, okay, is everything okay?"_ Jimmy asked.

"No, nothing is okay. You need to meet us at the hospital," Johnny told him.

Jimmy started panicking. _"What happened to my daughter?"_

"Your daughter, she, uh, she fell from a high stool and I found her in a pool of blood. Now, I understand that she's pregnant, which may make the situation a lot worse. I don't want to worry you, Mr. James, but you and your wife should really meet us at the hospital to await your daughter's status because I don't know how bad this situation is, but it seems bad," Johnny said. He looked out the window to see

_"Is she conscious?"_ Jimmy asked, grabbing his coat and then yelling to Lydia who was doing the laundry upstairs.

"She isn't. We don't know what's going to happen to her or the baby, but we'll meet you there, right?" Johnny asked.

_"Yes, we'll meet you. Please help my daughter, son,"_ Jimmy pleaded.

"I will and so will the rest of my co-workers. I'll see you there, Mr. James. Bye," Johnny said, hanging up the phone.

"Did you talk to her parents?" Anne asked.

"Yes, they're going to the hospital," Johnny answered. "Do you need help with Haley?"

Anne nodded. "The ambulance is here. Those men are bringing a stretcher in here, but help them, alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

Haley was lifted onto the stretcher and rolled out of the cafe with all the customers watching in complete shock. The stretcher was wheeled into the back of the ambulance with Johnny and Anne going into the back of the truck. The other coworkers wanted to go as well, but Anne needed them to watch the cafe. Plus, only two people were allowed to be in the back.

Anne began speaking to one of the doctors as the driver started the truck back up. Johnny put his head in his hands as the ambulance drove off. One thing came to his mind - how could such a good, normal day come to such a bad ending?

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 4, 2004<em>**

_A few days later..._

Haley opened her eyes slowly as she groggily groaned. A bright light was on her. She looked to the side of her bed to see her dad sleeping quietly in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs. However, he looked anything but peaceful. His face was streaked with tears and his closed eyes were bloodshot. Haley noticed her surroundings. Why the hell was she in a hospital bed? What happened to her? The last thing she could remember was she was in the cafe grabbing hamburger buns for that son of a bitch and then she fell...oh wait...crap.

Haley let out a soft whimper, but it was enough for Jimmy to hear. His eyes shot open and he turned his attention to his daughter. He cracked a tiny smile when he saw her awake. "Baby, you're awake."

"Dad," she croaked out. "Water."

He quickly nodded and grabbed the cup of water that was on the table. He handed it to her and she took a small sip before giving it back to him.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked.

"What...what happened?"

"Don't you remember?" he said.

"I fell. I was reaching for something on the shelf and I fell and...oh crap, crap!" she yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My baby! My baby! Where is he?" she screamed.

"Honey, calm down," he begged her.

"I will not calm down until I find out what happened to my baby boy!" she yelled again.

"Baby girl..." Jimmy trailed off.

"Where is my boy?" Haley cried out.

"Um..."

"Is he alive? Or did he die?" she cried.

"He's alive. Your son is alive. But here's the thing. When you fell, you went into immediate labor. You were bleeding, which obviously isn't good for the baby, especially since you were seven months pregnant. You were rushed to the hospital and you had a C-Section when you were unconscious. Your son was born a few days ago when you were unconscious, but as you can imagine, there were a few problems since, first of all, he was prematurely born by almost two months, and second, because you fell and hurt not only yourself, but him as well," Jimmy explained.

"But he's alive?" she asked.

"He's alive, he is," Jimmy replied.

"Then where is he?" Haley asked. "Tell me, dad."

"He's in the NICU, which is the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit since he was born so early. They're taking care of him there, Haley-Bob-"

"What happened to him?" she asked. If her baby was hurt, she didn't know what she would do. It would've been all her fault since she fell. She would never forgive herself if her son didn't survive.

"He has problems breathing. His lungs weren't fully developed after he was born, so he's getting help breathing with a nasal CPAP-"

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I think he'll be fine. He needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days, maybe even a week or so, but then he'll be fine," Jimmy replied.

"Can I see him?" she requested.

"You just woke up, baby girl. I don't think that's such a good idea for you. Maybe you can see him tomorrow," Jimmy suggested.

"No, I wanna see him today...I wanna see my boy now," she said.

"Haley-"

"Please, dad?" she begged.

He sighed. "Fine, let me just ask the doctor."

Jimmy left the room to grab the doctor while Haley looked at herself. She was in the ugliest hospital gown ever that Brooke would never approve of. Beside her was an IV attached to her. She had a headache and was in slight pain, but she knew it was just because of the C-Section, and obviously because she had just given birth a few days ago. Haley's head snapped up as she heard the door open, revealing Jimmy who was pushing a wheelchair into the room.

"The doctor says you can see your son, but you have to sit in the wheelchair. You must be extra careful. We don't want anything else to happen to you," Jimmy told his daughter.

Haley nodded. Jimmy walked over to and helped Haley out of the bed, putting her into the wheelchair. He wheeled her out of the room and into the NICU where there were many incubators. Jimmy wheeled her to one of the nurses.

"We're looking for her son," Jimmy said.

The nurse looked up from her clipboard. "Name?"

"Haley James," Jimmy answered for his daughter.

"And the name of the baby?" the nurse asked.

"James Lucas Scott," Jimmy responded.

"Ah, yes, he was just put here a couple of days ago," the nurse replied. She led them to the last incubator on the right in the first row. Haley put her hand over her heart as she and her father approached her baby boy.

According to the nurse, James Lucas Scott was born on March 1, 2004 at 3:23 PM. He weighed exactly 2.3 lbs at birth, which wasn't a bad wait considered he was prematurely born by almost two months. He had wispy blonde hair likes hers, but bright blue eyes like Nathan's. He was fairly small, but she knew that he'd eventually grow tall just like his daddy who wasn't here right now.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jimmy asked quietly.

Haley shook her head. "Can you just give me like five minutes alone with him?"

"Yeah," Jimmy nodded. "Of course. I'll come back to bring you back to your room, okay? Your mom wants to see you anyways."

"Mhm. Thanks, dad."

Jimmy left the room and so did the nurse since she had to grab something. Haley slowly and carefully got herself out of her wheelchair and bent down to see James. He was so beautiful - it made her heart break, thinking about the fact that she would have to let him go when he turned eighteen. It was a while from now, but since she was now a mother, she was constantly thinking of these things. This was such an amazing moment for her - she just wished that she could share it with her husband. Haley still felt bad about James's birth and the fact that she was so clumsy that she felt, risking his life, but she couldn't be more glad that he was alive and healthy.

Haley opened the incubator and took James's small hand with hers. She rubbed the front of his hand with her thumb and smiled widely.

"Hey, buddy," she greeted him, even though she was completely aware of the fact that he was sleeping soundly. "It's Momma. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I fell and almost hurt you, but you're alive now and that's all that matters to me. It's gonna be you and I against the world. I will never leave you. I vow to always and forever protect you from the danger in the world that surrounds all of us. I'm not going anywhere. You're my boy. You're my baby boy and you have changed my life in the best way possible. I think this...next to my marriage to your father...is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Right now, unfortunately, you don't know your father, but I promise that you will know him one day. I'm not cutting him out of your life or mine either. I just need time. Maybe in a year or two, we'll go back to Tree Hill. Tree Hill is home to me and it will be to you. You'll meet your Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton, and Uncle Jake. But right now, it's just you, me, Grandpa Jimmy and Grandma Lydia. I'm gonna love you forever. You can count on me to wipe your tears and comfort you when you're sad or pick you up when you fall. I'll be there when you want to laugh or cry or be angry or frustrated or whatever. I will always be here. I'm not and I never will be going anywhere, my boy. I love you so much - as much as I love your father and my parents. You've changed my world...and I love you for it, baby."

Haley sat back down in her wheelchair after closing the incubator back up. She sighed in content, staring at her baby boy. She couldn't ask for a better life, even if it did take an early start with things. She had never imagined that she would fall in love, be married and separated, and have a son at the age of sixteen. It was all happening so fast and quick, but everything was starting to fall right into place and she couldn't be happier. Now all she needed were her friends and more importantly, her husband with her every step of the way. She couldn't do this alone. No one could.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 3, 2004<em>**

_One month later..._

"Jamie, c'mon, baby, it's okay," Haley cooed to her one month old son who was wailing loudly in the middle of the night. Haley woke up to his cries and rushed to his nursery to feed him his bottle, thinking he was hungry, but he wouldn't stop crying and she was getting a little frustrated.

Lydia and Jimmy walked into the nursery looking tired and exhausted. Lydia yawned and Jimmy put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Haley, are you okay?" Lydia asked, yawning again.

"I didn't know it would be this hard," Haley groaned. Jamie buried his head in the crook of Haley's neck while Haley patted his back softly. His cries were finally starting to subside, letting Haley breathe a breath of relief.

"Parenting during the first few stages of life is very difficult, I'm not going to lie, baby. But I think you should be glad that Jamie is a healthy baby. I mean, that's all you can ask for as a mother, right?" Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah, of course. I never said I wasn't happy with Jamie. It's just hard. A lot harder than I expected," Haley complained. Jamie was finally sleeping soundly on Haley's shoulder.

"I know, but you're doing a great job, you know that?" Lydia said.

"I am?" Haley asked, sitting down on one of the nursery chairs, Jamie still on her shoulder.

"For a sixteen year old who just escaped a messy marriage and is seemingly an alone single mother, you're doing an amazing job-"

"Please don't say that I 'escaped' a marriage. I never escaped. I just left him because I felt it was best for Jamie. But that doesn't mean I don't love him. That doesn't mean I 'escaped' because I didn't. I chose to leave," Haley said.

"Haley-"

"I would've escaped if he was abusing me, but he's not," Haley continued.

"He hit you," Jimmy spoke up, pointing out.

"One time. It doesn't make it right, but he never abused me, so please don't say he did. He's not that kind of person," Haley defended her husband.

"Baby-"

"Is it wrong that I still love him after everything?" Haley asked softly.

Lydia shook her head. "No, it's not. The heart wants what the heart wants. You can never control love. You fell hard for Nathan and your love for him will never stop because it's true love, isn't it?"

"I'd like to think that. I mean, he makes me feel like no one else has made me feel. He's my reason for believing in true love," Haley responded.

"Then there's your answer. If you want to be with Nathan, then wait a year or two and then go back to Tree Hill to be with him and fix your mess. You can't hide from him forever, baby," Lydia commented.

"I know, but right now, I just need it to be me and Jamie," Haley replied.

"And that's perfectly fine. But I don't want you hiding from your feelings forever."

"I won't, mom. I promise. I'm going back to Nathan one day, not only for me, but for Jamie was well. My son deserves to know his father. I don't want his situation to turn into Dan, Karen, and Lucas's. It would be wrong to put Jamie through that, especially since I have control over it," Haley said.

"I love you, Haley. You're not alone in this," Lydia reminded her. Jimmy nodded as well.

"I know, mom and dad. I love you, too. And my baby, of course," Haley said, running her fingers through Jamie's silky blonde hair. Jimmy kissed his daughter's cheek before he and Lydia left the room to go back to bed. Haley stood up slowly from her chair, not wanting to wake Jamie, and carefully placed him back in his crib. She kissed his forehead before turning off the lights and leaving his room with the door slightly opened.

Haley returned to her room and immediately pulled out a photo of her and Nathan together from her drawer. She started at it intensely with her eyes brimming with tears. She wiped away a small tear, but then let the rest fall as they continued to form. Haley hugged the picture to her chest, looking out her window at the stars, remembering what she and Nathan used to do at night.

_Flashback:_

_Haley woke up to hear a rapping at her window at about midnight. She squinted, got out of her bed, and went to her window. She was startled to see Nathan on the tree next to her window, knocking on it softly. She smiled a little and opened the window for him._

_"What're you doing here?" she asked, pecking his lips. "My parents could see you."_

_"C'mon, I couldn't sleep. My parents are fighting again, so I decided to see you since you house is always so quiet," he answered._

_"Well, it's good to see you, but what if my parents catch us?" she asked._

_"They won't. I promise," he assured her, sitting on Haley's bed, looking at the window, seeing the bright stars in the night sky. "Those are some pretty cool stars."_

_She looked to where he was looking. "Yeah, I know. I look at them when I can't sleep."_

_"Tell me when you see a shooting star," he requested._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"I wanna make a wish," he said._

_After a couple of minutes, Haley finally spotted one. "There's one," she told her fiancee. _

_Nathan smiled and closed his eyes, wishing for something. After the star passed, he reopened his eyes._

_"What'd you wish for?" Haley asked._

_"I wished that you and I would be together forever with no obstacles in between," he told her. "We're getting married soon. That's the start of forever. I hope it lasts with no trouble along the way to forever."_

_"There won't be. Just count on the stars. You and I will be together with nothing blocking our path to the rest of our lives."_

_"I'm counting on the stars...and I guess on fate and destiny," he told her._

_"So am I."_

_End of Flashback_

Haley could feel the tears starting up again as she moved closer to her window.

"You let me down," she whispered as if she was talking to the stars. "Why?" She looked at them and just put her hand to the window. "I wish I'd never made that wish because I just got let down in the end. I think the disappointment is the worst pain."

Haley walked out of her room and back into the nursery. She put her hand on the railing of the crib and stared at her baby boy. That night, she had also wished that, even though she hadn't told Nathan about her pregnancy yet, her baby would be safe and healthy no matter what. She got her wish, didn't she? Jamie was here and he was beautiful, safe, healthy, and absolutely perfect.

That wish came true.

Why wouldn't the other?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Eleven. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TIME JUMP. It won't be very big - just a year or so. I just need the time jump so we can fast forward to when Jamie's older - about a year old. Nothing will change with Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, or Jake's lives except that the Brucas baby will be born. There will be flashbacks to help out with the jump.<strong>


	12. 1 Year, 4 Months, 3 Days

**AN: Here is Chapter Twelve. THIS CHAPTER IS THE TIME JUMP! It is about eleven months later, so Jamie is eleven months old now. All in all, it has been exactly one year, four months, and three days since Haley left Tree Hill. Nothing has changed - except that Jamie has gotten bigger now. This chapter is important, so make sure to read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I should be stronger than this, you know, I should and I don't wanna be a person that, that needs help but I, I feel all alone."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 12: 1 Year, 4 Months, 3 Days**

_**February 8, 2005**_

_Eleven months later..._

Haley sat next to Jamie's crib while he slept, taking his afternoon nap. She ran her fingers softly through his silky, short blonde hair. Last week he had turned eleven months, which marked the day that she had been gone for one year, four months, and three days. Haley was actually considering finally returning to Tree Hill. After all, it had been more than a year and she knew that Jamie deserved to meet his father, Uncles, and Aunts. She couldn't hide from her past and fears forever. That would get her nowhere. Haley didn't want to get herself hurt again, but she had to do the right thing for her son and go back home.

Haley's head jerked towards the crib when she heard rustling. Though that she was a young and inexperienced mother, she was very protective over Jamie. As a mother, of course she would never want to see him hurt. She'd give her life up for him, just like her parents would do the same for her.

"Momma," Jamie mumbled, fluttering his bright blue eyes open.

About a month ago, Jamie had said his first word, which was 'Momma.' Haley had been overjoyed, seeing that she was her baby boy's first word. Other than 'Momma,' Jamie was able to say 'bottle' and 'ball.' Though Nathan wasn't here, Haley was trying to teach Jamie basketball with the very limited skills and knowledge that she held about basketball. That was another reason why she needed to return to Tree Hill. She wanted her boy to be able to play basketball, but she wasn't able to teach him very much about the difficult sport.

"Hi, baby," she smiled, kissing his forehead and lifting him out of the crib. "You sleep well?"

Jamie nodded, shining his blue eyes at her, which made her smile even wider. Even without Nathan with her, which broke her heart, Jamie was a treasure to her. Everyday, she looked forward to waking him up in the morning, spending time with him during the day, and then putting him down to sleep at night. There wasn't one day when she wished for a different life since she had a near-perfect one now. The only thing she needed to make it perfect was her husband back in Tree Hill, which was _another _reason why she was going to return.

Haley held eleven-month-old Jamie in her arms as Lydia walked in, smiling.

"You're so good with him," Lydia whispered, thinking Jamie was asleep in Haley's arms.

"He's not sleeping," Haley said. "He just woke up."

"Well, in that case, do you want to go outside? It's actually nice outside today, considering the fact that it's early February," Lydia told her.

"Are you sure? There's some snow on the ground. Jamie's gonna get cold," Haley pointed out.

"We'll put him a snowsuit," Lydia suggested.

"He doesn't have one," Haley reminded Lydia.

"That's where I come in. Believe it or not, I kept Robert's old snowsuit from when he was a baby. I still have it in the attic of this house," Lydia replied.

"Why? You moved her a year and a half ago. Why'd you bring all my brothers' and sisters' baby stuff?" Haley asked, confused.

"It's good for memories for when your father and I get really old and want to look back at our past with you guys as little kids. Plus, I always knew that it would come in handy, since I am pretty sure that every child of mine is going to have children of their own in the future. I was right. This will be perfect for Jamie," Lydia explained.

Haley just shrugged and nodded. "Okay, he can play outside, but while he's doing that, can I talk to you? We can watch him from the porch. But I only want him on the front lawn where I have full view and access to him."

"Of course. Let me just get him changed and then you can meet me outside to talk," Lydia said.

"I can change my son," Haley offered.

Lydia waved her off. "You've done too much today. I mean, it's only mid-afternoon and you already look completely exhausted. I told you that parenting can be hard at times."

"But it's totally worth it. I mean, this motherly sensation that I get every time I hold Jamie makes everything disappear. I could be a mother forever, and I will be for the rest of my life. Jamie has changed my entire world. I would never trade him or being a mother for anything, even if I am younger than most mothers," Haley responded.

"That's great, Haley, it really is. I'm gonna go change him. I'll meet you out there."

Before going outside, Haley checked the weather on her computer and saw that it was about forty three degrees Fahrenheit, which, as Lydia said, wasn't too bad for February. If it had been any colder, she wouldn't have let Jamie outside, which is an example of her protectiveness over him. Haley threw her winter coat on, a wool scarf, her gloves, and a pair of dark blue boots. After getting herself ready for the cold, she stepped outside and sat down on one of the porch benches. Minutes later, Lydia came outside with Jamie in her arms. He was dressed in a blue snowsuit that covered him from head to toe.

Haley grinned. "Oh my god, he looks so adorable!" she squealed. "Let me take a picture of him before he goes out and plays."

Haley snapped a picture of him with her cellphone before letting Lydia put Jamie softly on the soft snow that filled the front lawn. They watched as Jamie lifted the snow with his glove curiously. He smiled and picked up more of it, throwing it over himself. Lydia and Haley smiled before Lydia sat down next to Haley, getting ready to talk with her daughter.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lydia asked, tearing her eyes away from her grandson.

"It's been almost a year and a half since I left Tree Hill," Haley began.

"Yeah, okay, so?" Lydia said.

"I told myself that once Jamie was nearly a year old, I would return to Tree Hill to stop hiding from everyone. Jamie's almost a year old - he's eleven months old - so I think it's time for me to go back," Haley explained.

"Now? You want to leave now? Haley, you understand that if you go back now, you only have about four more months at Tree Hill High before you go off to college, right?" Lydia reminded her daughter.

"I know that, but I don't really care. I've maintained a 4.0 GPA average for my senior year. When I get back, the grades with be transferred back to Tree Hill High. I'll continue to maintain my grades there. I can do it with the baby. I can do it. I know I can," Haley promised.

"Baby, I'm not worried about your grades. It's just...are you sure you want to come back now? What will everyone say? Wouldn't you want to wait until graduation passes?" Lydia pointed out.

Haley shook her head. "I want to go back now and be there when graduation happens. I want to be a senior with my friends. Besides, I've hid from Nathan enough. It's time to get back from him. I'm not afraid anymore. Jamie is getting older now. He's almost a year old. We'll be fine. I'll protect my son and myself there. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Haley confirmed. "I'm sure. I want to do this."

"Okay," Lydia sighed. "We'll miss you, but if you think this is right for you, Nathan, and Jamie, then you can do it. When do you want to leave?"

"A few days, I guess," Haley answered. "I want to get back as soon as possible. I can start packing after Jamie's done playing in the snow."

"Go now. I'll watch him," Lydia offered. "Get your life back on track. You deserve it."

"Thanks, mom."

"Anytime, baby. Just helping you, my grandson, and my son in law out."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Haley held Jamie in her arms while pulling her carry-on-bag with her. The rest of her luggage was left at the airport to be flown on a separate plane like usual. Haley also had some boxes of her things that would be flown from California to the Tree Hill mail area. Haley still had to figure out where she would be living. Her parents had already arranged for Haley to have a car back in Tree Hill - Haley would just have to pick it up from the dealership - but Haley would need a place to stay since her parents were in California and she obviously couldn't live with Nathan anymore. Besides, she didn't even know where he was or if he wanted to be with her anymore. He was probably still pissed at her for leaving without a trace or anything.

Haley sat down on the airplane, putting the carseat on the plane seat. She put Jamie in the seat, strapped him in, and then buckled the seatbelt on herself. She and Jamie had the two seats closer to the window whilst the aisle seat was still free. Haley hoped that she wouldn't have to sit next to some freak-show. Jamie was sitting next to the window and Haley was in the middle, which meant that if a psycho would be sitting on the aisle seat, Haley would be the closest to him or her.

A man stuffed his luggage in the overhead luggage compartment before sitting down and pulling out his cellphone. He buckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Haley, smirking.

"Well, well, well. We meet again," he chuckled, still smirking.

Haley turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's you again."

It was the man - Brett - whom she had met at the cafe before her accident occurred in which she had to give birth to Jamie almost two months earlier. She had prayed that she would never come face to face with Brett again, but here she was sitting next to him on a five hour flight. He was nearly as bad as Damien West, only Brett never almost killed her, which made him just slightly better than Damien, but not by much. They were still both conceited assholes who just wanted to sleep with her. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with either of them.

"Yeah, baby, it's me. Sorry about your whole accident. I'm assuming your kid didn't make it?" Brett said.

"Actually, he did," Haley responded. "My son, Jamie, made it through."

"So that's the kid sitting next to you," Brett assumed.

"It is," Haley replied. "Now, if you would excuse me, I going to begin ignoring you for the rest of the ride because honestly, I cannot stand you."

"Aw, c'mon, babe, it's only me. Look, if you're mad about how we got started, then let's just start over. I'm Brett and I really think we should date. So how about it?" he encouraged her.

"Leave me alone," she demanded.

"C'mon. Don't be such a prude," he said.

"I said to leave me alone, you frickin' bastard," she muttered, looking to Jamie who had fallen asleep. She ran her hand through his blonde hair softly.

"Ooh, feisty and sassy - two things I look for in a girl. Plus, it just tops it off that you're sexy as hell, despite just having a kid," he complimented her, but Haley saw right through his lies.

"Shut the hell up," she mumbled.

"Are you worried about getting pregnant again if we sleep together? Don't worry, baby. I've slept with thousands of girls. I've never gotten a girl pregnant. You've got absolutely nothing to worry about, okay? I won't knock you up," Brett assured her.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not worried about that," she said sarcastically. "And for the last time, I wasn't knocked up. My husband is the father of my baby and I love him. He isn't and will never be a guy who just 'knocked me up.' He's my husband," Haley corrected him firmly.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Now, if you would excuse me, I'm trying to sleep so that I can get rid of my anxiety for-"

"What are you anxious about?" Brett interrupted her.

She glared at him. "I was getting to that. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me...I'm anxious about finally returning home to see my friends, family, and most importantly, my husband."

"That's why you're in a bad mood," Brett concluded.

"I am not in a bad mood," she defended herself.

"Yeah? You won't sleep with me, you're totally closed off to the idea of us, and you won't even listen to a single damn thing I have to say," Brett explained.

"I won't sleep with you because I'm in love with another man and that man is my husband!" Haley exclaimed, earning her stares from the other passengers on the plane.

"You're not with him," Brett pointed out. "It's not cheating."

"It may not be cheating, but it's not right. I would never sleep with another man unless Nathan and I ever got a divorce, which we won't. I'm going back to Tree Hill. I'm ready to fix things. I sure as hell won't sleep with you, so leave me alone or I will get the flight attendant," Haley warned him.

He huffed. "Whatever. Your loss. But just so you know, you shouldn't go back to your husband."

"And why is that?" she asked angrily. She thought she had just told him to shut the hell up and mind his own damn business.

"He obviously hurt you. It's clear that you left wherever you're from to go live with your parents in California. You chose to cut him out from your kid's life. Whatever he did to you must've been bad because you as a mother felt the need to run away from your husband to protect your kid. That's loyal to your kid, but that I'd like to know what your husband did to you because it has to be really bad for you to escape-"

"Can you please not say escape? Everyone says that, but it's not true. I didn't escape my marriage. Just leave it alone, okay?" she cut him off.

"Whatever your name is...I'd like to know what your husband did," he pressed.

"I'm not telling a complete stranger," she shot back.

"I'm not a stranger," he pointed out.

"Yes, you are. I don't know you. Stop invading my personal life. That's for you to know and nobody else," she said.

"What the hell did your idiot of a husband do to you!" he yelled, causing Jamie to wake up from his sleep. Jamie began crying and Haley immediately started trying to calm her crying son down.

"Look what you did!" she half-whispered, half yelled back.

"I didn't do anything! I want to know what your knuckle-head of a husband did to make a beautiful girl like you cry! Tell me or I will keep asking this entire plane ride, which will make your son cry even more and longer," Brett exclaimed.

"He cheated on me," she whispered, giving in, knowing that it was best for her son who wouldn't stop crying because of Brett.

"And?" he prompted her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I can tell there's something else," Brett explained.

"There isn't," Haley lied.

"I know there is. You might as well tell me now or I will continuously ask," he persisted.

She sighed. "He hit me."

Brett raised both eyebrows in surprise. "I might be a jackass, but I'd never hit a girl. I don't know what the hell your husband was thinking when he hit you, but you understand that what he did was wrong, right?"

"Yeah, I know that hitting me was wrong of him, but-"

"Then why are you going back to him?" Brett cut her off. "You can't go back to an abusive husband. Think about your kid."

"That's all I've been thinking about! But maybe I've finally realized that I need to think about myself and my marriage as well. My husband made a mistake. He did. I know that and I understand the situation that I've been trapped in. But that doesn't mean that he should be held to that mistake forever. He deserves a chance to explain and prove to me that we're meant to be together. After waiting for over a year, I'm willing to go back and fix things with him. It's the only way for him to forgive himself for what he did...and it's the only way for me to calm my unsettling thoughts about what could've been if I had stayed in Tree Hill. He deserves a chance to make up for what he did and he also deserves to meet his son," she explained thoroughly.

"Why be with someone like him if you can be with someone who would never even hit you?" Brett asked.

"Because I love him," she simply answered.

"But-"

"I know him. He didn't mean what he did. I know that...he knows that...the world knows that...you know, he once told me that fate brought us together. He told me that we were endgame and that nothing could ever change that. I believe that fate is pushing us back together again. Fate knows that we're meant to be...and that's why I'm going back. I know we should be together. I'm taking the initiative to make that happen," Haley interrupted him to explain herself.

"Your choice, your mistake," Brett muttered.

"Why do you even care?" she asked him. "You're a jackass."

"As much of a son of a bitch as I might be, I don't want you to make a bad decision by going back to an abusive guy just 'cause you love him. That's not how it works. And you can call me a player or a heartbreaker or a jerk or man-whore or whatever, but in the end, I hate seeing girls getting hurt by men, especially when they have the choice to leave and never return," Brett explained. "That's all."

"For the last time, he's not abusive!" she corrected him.

"Whatever," Brett mumbled. "I won't get into anything else. Just want you to think about what you're doing before you get into it."

"Why are you going to Tree Hill anyway?" she asked him, trying to drop the subject.

"My Uncle's wedding is this weekend. I'm attending and so are my three brothers," Brett responded.

"Got it," she replied.

Haley closed her eyes to try to fall asleep after realizing that Brett wasn't going to say anything else, and she was glad about that. However, after Brett said all those things about her making the wrong choice about going back to Nathan and Tree Hill, she was left to really think through her decision to return. Was it right? Or was Nathan not really sorry about cheating and hitting her? She was sure she was making the right choice, but now she was thinking about it. She couldn't get hurt again...by anyone...especially in Tree Hill where it all started. She just couldn't.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Haley drove into Brooke's house's driveway. She assumed that Lucas was there as well since, after calculating everything, she was sure that Brooke and Lucas's kid was already born. Haley took a deep breath before opening her car door that her parents had pre-paid for her for when she returned to Tree Hill. She took Jamie out of his car seat and grabbed his stroller from the back of the car. Seeing as though Jamie was finally waking up, she carefully took him out of his car seat and placed him in the stroller.

"This is Tree Hill, baby. It's our home and we're finally here," Haley said. Jamie looked at her with his big blue eyes that reminded Haley so much of Nathan.

"You're gonna meet your Aunt Brooke," Haley said, showing him Brooke's house. "And soon you'll meet your Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, and Uncle Jake. You're gonna love them so much. And…" Haley said, pausing for a second. "I promise you'll meet your daddy soon. He will be a part of your life because you're his little boy and I think I still love him very much."

Haley walked up to Brooke's porch with Jamie. She put the stroller to the side and stood in the front of the door, hoping Brooke wouldn't see the stroller just yet. She wanted to wait a little bit.

"I'll get it!" she heard a voice come from inside. Haley smiled, instantly knowing it was Brooke's cheery voice that was coming to get the door.

The door swung open and Brooke stood in the doorway, her smile faltering a little bit in shock and surprise. Brooke hadn't changed much, despite the fact that it had been over a year since she last saw her. Brooke's hair just got a little longer and it was a bit wavier than during their junior year. But other than that, Haley couldn't see a difference.

"H-Haley?" Brooke stuttered. She was so surprised. She hadn't talked to Haley since Haley left Tree Hill and Brooke wasn't sure if she'd see her friend again, since they weren't in contact. However, she was more than ecstatic to see her friend.

"Hi, Brooke," Haley greeted softly.

"Haley?" Brooke repeated herself, still in a little bit of shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back in Tree Hill," Haley replied. "For good. I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke looked at her for a bit, studying Haley. Like herself, Haley hadn't changed much either. Her hair was still blonde, wavy, and long, and she was still a an inch or two shorter than Brooke. Brooke's straight face broke out into a smile. She enveloped her friend in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're back. I missed you so much! What happened? Why'd you leave?" Brooke asked, searching for answers, other than the brief and vague ones that Nathan had given her based on his situation with the cheating and hitting incident.

"Well-" Haley started, but was cut off.

"Brooke, who was at the door? And why on Earth are you shrieking so loudly?" a voice asked.

"Lucas?" Haley asked. She smiled widely at the sight of her best friend.

Lucas's eyes grew wide. "Haley?"

"Hey, buddy," she said softly. "I missed you. "

Lucas was still in complete shock. "I...what, w-what are you doing here?"

"She's back in Tree Hill for good, Luke," Brooke informed him. "Our best friend is finally back."

Lucas's shocked face broke out into a smile. "You're really back for good?" he asked.

"Or for bad," she smiled.

He chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. She sighed contently and buried her face in his shoulder, finally feeling like everything would maybe be okay. Lucas let go of her. Haley looked into his blue eyes, sensing his seriousness.

"What happened? What made you leave Tree Hill, Hales?" Lucas asked his best friend.

"Nathan never told you?" she replied, confused and slightly surprised. She had assumed that Nathan had told everyone about the situation that he and Haley were currently in. But Lucas didn't know why she had left. Was it because he didn't know about the cheating and hitting, or was it just because he didn't know that she had been pregnant when she left and now had a kid like he and Brooke.

"He told us about how he cheated on you with Rachel...and then he told us about the fact that he lost it and hit you when you found out about the cheating thing. That's pretty much it. But, Hales, I know you. I mean, you're my best friend. I know that there's something else. There's something bigger that you're keeping from all of us and, as your best friend, I need to know," Lucas pressed.

She sighed. "It's big."

"What's big?" he asked.

"My secret. It's a big secret...and you can't tell Nathan yet. I want to do that by myself. I need to have this conversation with him alone without any interference, interruptions, or distractions. But since my secret is here with me, there's no hiding, especially since I came back to Tree Hill for good. I mean, who am I to hide this from you? I'm your best friend and I apologize for keeping this from you, but you have to understand why I did it. I had to do it for myself-"

"Hales, you're rambling. Just tell us what's happening," Lucas cut her off.

Haley looked at Lucas and then to Brooke who also nodded, agreeing with Lucas. Haley sighed and stepped outside again, slowly pushing Jamie's stroller into Brooke's house. His bright blue eyes were big and round with genuine curiosity upon seeing his new surroundings. Jamie looked up at Lucas and Brooke, who were staring at him with complete and utter surprise. They were absolutely shocked upon seeing that Haley had a son. That's why she left Tree Hill? She left because she had was pregnant and then gave birth to a beautiful baby boy?

"You...y-you-you have a son?" Lucas managed to stutter out.

Haley nodded cautiously. "Yeah, I do, Luke."

"How...how old is he?" Brooke asked, getting out of her trance as well.

"He's eleven months old. He was born on March 1, 2004 at 3:23 PM, Brooke, which was two months before his due date. He was born prematurely, which was why he was only 2.3 pounds when he was born, but he was okay. He had to stay in the NICU since he was a premature baby-"

"Why was he born two months early? Isn't it really hard for a baby to survive when it's born seventh months into the pregnancy?" Brooke interrupted Haley.

"I, uh, I had an accident a couple of days before he was born, which made me go into early labor while I was unconscious. Back in California where I was staying, I worked at SDC Cafe, which stands for the San Diego California Cafe. I was grabbing something...and I was standing on a stool...and it was really high up on a shelf...and during the time when I was reaching for the thing I needed, I had fallen off the stool and onto the ground. I fell unconscious after that, so I didn't really know what happened. But when I woke up, my dad was with me and he told me that my son had survived by a miracle and that he was okay. It was really amazing that my boy survived because I was unconscious and it's already so hard to give birth when unconscious...and the fact that I was two months early just made it even more difficult. But he was healthy...he just had to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks. I had surgery and everything, but I was fine as well," Haley explained.

"Wow," Brooke breathed out. Lucas nodded. "Your birth story sounds so much more difficult than mine."

"Yeah, your kid was born, I figured out," Haley smiled. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"We had a boy just like you," Brooke grinned back, taking everything in again - Haley's return was finally truly sinking in and a warm sense of relief washed over her.

"What's his name? Can I meet him?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded. "Yeah. Just a second," Brooke gestured. "JAKE! PEYTON! COME HERE TO THE FRONT DOOR WITH THE BABY!"

"Jake and Peyton are here?" Haley asked, surprised, but at the same time, happily.

"We were all hanging out," Brooke explained. "You know, me, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton."

"What about Nathan?" Haley replied cautiously.

"Nathan's at your and his old apartment. You know, the one that you two were living in after you guys got married...and before you left," Brooke answered, mumbling the last part.

"Oh," Haley said. Deep down inside, she was kind of hoping that she'd see Nathan when she got back, but it looked like she wouldn't be seeing him today after all.

Jake and Peyton walked out from the living room to the front door. Jake three-year-old Jenny while Peyton had a little boy in her arms. Haley widened her eyes in realization, seeing that this boy was Brooke and Lucas's son. He was a combination of both of them, in Haley's opinion. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes like Lucas, but he also had Brooke's nose, mouth, and even her dimples on the sides of his cheeks. The boy giggled as Brooke swiftly walked up to Peyton and took the boy into her own arms, putting him on her hip. Who knew that Brooke would be such an amazing mother? Lucas went up to the two of them, kissing the boy's cheek and wrapping one of his arms around Brooke's waist.

"This is our son," Brooke introduced the boy. "Hayden Adam Scott. He was born on May 27, 2004. He's nine months old. He's our son...our baby...our precious boy who we'd give anything up for."

Haley smiled. "He's adorable. So Hayden's the name? After Hayden Bryce, right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes. After him."

"Wait, hold on, hold on," Peyton interrupted them, looking so shocked. "When the hell did Haley come back?"

"Yeah, when did this all happen?" Jake asked, struggling to carry Jenny. Haley guessed that Jenny was getting heavy since she was already three years old.

"I got back a couple hours ago from California, but I only got here to Brooke's house about maybe ten...fifteen minutes ago," Haley answered.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're back!" Peyton shrieked, rushing over to Haley to hug her. Jake followed her, grinning widely. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you guys, too. And I am so sorry for leaving without goodbye, but I think you guys now understand why I left. Not only had Nathan cheated on me, but I also had to leave because I was two months pregnant at the time. I was responsible for my child's life and I couldn't have my baby be at risk just because I want to stay in Tree Hill. My mother was the best mother I could ever ask for, and I want to be the same for my son, even if it means leaving my love life for some time to give birth to my son and then raise him," Haley explained.

"You're dedication to your son is inspiring," Jake commented. "It's kind of like me and Jenny. I'm a single dad to my daughter while you're a single mom to your son."

"Well, Jake, you're strong for raising Jenny by yourself...I think that's where some of my strength came from. Just watching you do this all alone with so much hope and belief for the future despite the fact that you have already faced so many challenges is inspiring," Haley complimented him back.

"What's your son's name?" Brooke asked.

"His name is James Lucas Scott," Haley answered.

Lucas widened his eyes. "You named your son after me?"

"Of course I did," Haley replied. "You're my best friend, Luke. We've been through everything together since we were just little kids. You mean the world to me. You had Keith and James is gonna have you. That's how I imagined it from the moment I found out I was having a boy, and that how I know it's gonna be because I can already see you're a great father, which means you're gonna be an amazing uncle to my boy. I know it."

"Thank you, Hales. It really means a lot to me. Can I see him?" Lucas requested.

Haley nodded and bent down to take Jamie from his stroller. Haley carefully lifted Jamie out of his stroller and put him on her hip just like Brooke was doing with Hayden. Jamie buried his face in the crook of Haley's neck upon seeing all these new people. Haley put her left hand on the back of Jamie's head and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. It was then when Brooke noticed that Haley was still wearing both her wedding and engagement ring on her left ring finger. She nudged Lucas in the ribs while still holding onto Hayden, and Lucas focused his eyes on where Brooke was pointing to - Haley's left ring finger. He widened his eyes as well upon seeing the two rings.

"You still wear your ring?" Brooke breathed out.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Your wedding and engagement rings. You still wear them?" Brooke repeated herself.

"Of course," Haley replied.

"But...but Nathan cheated...and then hit you...and you guys are separated," Brooke pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I don't still love him...because I do with all my heart...of course I do. I just needed some time, okay? I just needed some peace, so that's why I left. But despite everything that's happened, I still love him and these rings symbolize the forever that we were supposed to have when we got married. I still want that. I just need to make sure that his heart is still where it was when we first got married," Haley responded.

"Are you gonna get back together with him?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know what's gonna happen, Tigger. Everything is just so complicated. I know he's sorry for what he did. I know how guilt-ridden he is for how he hurt me in the worst way possible. Who am I without forgiveness? That's who I am. I believe everyone deserves a second chance and I know that Nathan certainly does. I'm not saying that I'm gonna get back together with him or even forgive him immediately, but I am willing to start working things out, especially since we now have a son to think about in all of this. It won't be immediate, but I hope that, in time, we can either become friends or maybe even become a couple again," Haley answered.

"I know what you mean. You're making the right choice," Brooke assured her.

"I hope so," Haley sighed. "How is Nathan? How's he been all these months?"

"To be honest, he's a wreck. He was crushed when we all realized that you had willingly left Tree Hill after what he had did to you. I guess since there's no you anymore, his life is just so steadfast. He wakes up, goes to school, plays basketball, goes home, does his homework, and then goes to sleep. The same cycle happens everyday. When he hangs out with us on weekends, he doesn't say much. I haven't seen him smile in a while. I mean, the only time he really smiles is when he sees our son. He really loves Hayden. He loves being an uncle. You know what that means, right, Hales? He'd be a great father, too. He wants to be one, I think. You've got nothing to worry about," Brooke reassured her.

"I'm not worried about that. I knew from the moment I married Nathan that he would be a great dad. But is he mad at me for leaving?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head. "Mad? No, no, he's not mad. He could never be mad at you...he could never hate you for anything. He knows it's his fault - that's the thing. He feels to guilty...he wakes up every morning guilt-ridden because he knows the truth. The truth is that if he just talked to you instead of cheating, you two wouldn't have broken up - you guys would've been inseparable like always."

"I'm not mad either. I mean, I was before, but I'm ready to forgive him," Haley responded.

"That's good," Brooke said. "He misses you a lot. He tells me everyday...he tells us everyday. We missed you so much, Hales, and I'm so glad you're back for good. It was so hard to go on not knowing where you were or what you were doing or how you were feeling, but you're here now and that's all that matters to us."

"I needed to hear that," Haley replied, pulling Brooke in for a hug.

"So Jamie is how old?" Brooke asked, releasing Haley from the hug.

"He turned eleven months old about a week ago," Haley answered, letting go of Brooke as well.

"He's adorable. And he's a perfect combination of you and Nate. I mean, he has your hair color - you know, blonde - but he definitely gets his eyes from Nate. He has your nose, but he Nathan's mouth. Hey, maybe one day he'll be able to smirk like Nathan as well and attract all the hot girls-"

"No, don't talk about that right now, Tigger. He's too young for girls - way too young for now. He's my baby. I don't want him growing up right now. I want to keep him really small and tiny and cute and innocent," Haley told her.

Brooke nodded. "I know what you mean. For Hayden, I just know that he's gonna be a superstar when he grows up - I mean, he could play basketball and write like Luke or follow my career path, but right now, I just want for him to be my baby boy. That's all he needs to be to make me and Lucas happy."

"You guys are such great moms," Lucas cut in, smiling. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and grinned widely at his best friend. Peyton and Jake came over with Jenny and nodded as well, agreeing with Lucas completely.

"It's so funny," Peyton commented.

"What is?" Haley asked, confused.

"We're all only seventeen, soon to be eighteen and each of us has kids. Jake and I have Jenny, Lucas and Brooke have Hayden, and you and Nate have Jamie," Peyton explained softly, pointing out the obvious reality. Jake nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend once again.

"Speaking of, when are you gonna tell Nathan?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged and sighed. "I honestly have no idea. I mean, I want him to know, of course, as soon as possible, but what am I supposed to say? Do I say that I had a kid in California without you and I'm finally back to tell you after a year? Do I tell him that I had to leave him because I was pregnant, but didn't want to reveal it because he would've made me stay, which would've risked the baby? I mean, what if he doesn't want a kid? I know he's gonna be a great father, but that could be a couple years down the road for him...or for us. Jamie just changes everything, whether he and I like it or not."

"You just gotta deal with these hardships. You know, Luke once told me that, in the face of adversity, difficulties, challenges, and obstacles, there are three things that you have to do to pull through. You have to be honest, true to yourself through it all, and also know that you always have someone there for you. We're here for you, Haley, so don't pull away from us or it'll make the situation worse," Brooke told her.

"I won't. I know you guys are here for me and it means the world to me. I'm so lucky to have friends like you guys," Haley promised. "And by the way, I'm not going anywhere. Tree Hill is my home."

Brooke smiled, but was interrupted by Jenny starting to whine and squirm in Jake's arms. Jake sighed and looked to Peyton, who nodded, knowing what time it was for Jenny right now.

"Hey, I think it's time for Jenny's nap. Do you guys mind if we go and put her down somewhere?" Peyton requested.

Brooke shook her head. "No, P. Sawyer, we don't mind at all. She can go sleep in the guest room. There are two twin beds in there."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be down soon."

Peyton and Jake left to go put Jenny down, so Haley, Brooke, and Lucas were left standing still on the foyer next to the front door.

"Why don't we sit down somewhere and continue talking? My legs are getting tired from standing and I think it's time for Hayden's bottle. Does Jamie need his bottle, too? I got some extra milk and formula in the fridge if he needs some," Brooke told Haley.

"No, it's fine. I got a bottle for him in his bag," Haley assured her. "But let's sit down. Jamie's getting a little fussy, too."

Lucas, Brooke, and Haley all walked to the kitchen with Haley carrying Jamie and Brooke carrying Hayden. Brooke put Hayden in his high chair and handed him the bottle. Meanwhile, Haley sat down with Jamie, pulling his bottle out from his bag and putting it in his small mouth for him to drink. She cradled him in his arms as Brooke and Lucas sat down next to her.

"Oh, so since you're back, Lucas and I have a question to ask you that we've been waiting to ask for a while. Of course, we didn't know if you were ever returning, but since you did, this is the perfect time," Brooke smiled.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Ever since Hayden was born, Lucas and I were thinking about one thing that would be perfect for our son. And after thinking it over, we've come to a decision. Lucas and I would like for you to be Hayden's godmother," Brooke requested.

Haley widened her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we're serious. You've just been such an amazing friend to us for the past ten years. You're smart, beautiful, kind, warm-hearted, and independent. Lucas and I don't know what we would do if you were gone from our lives forever. We see how you are with Jamie and today, that's just strengthened our desire for you to be Hayden's godmother even more. There's no one else who we know would do the job more perfectly," Brooke explained herself and Lucas.

"But...but I left you guys...I ran away from everything...I was a coward-"

"You weren't a coward, Haley," Lucas cut in. "Don't ever call yourself that because you're not one. You were in love, but you were scared of getting hurt by the man who you loved. You were protecting your child! That's not cowardly - that's brave of you to give up your love for your son. That's more than most people our age could do...that's more than most _people _could do. That just shows your bravery, independence, motherhood, and your ability to make the smart and right decision. Don't think that you ran away. You didn't. Running away would be if you had something to escape from. You didn't. All you were doing was being a mother, and a good one. You didn't run away, okay? All you did was leave for your child. Jamie deserves a good mother and you sure as hell are a perfect one for and to him."

"That means everything, Lucas. Thank you, guys, for being here. And as for you offer, I would be thrilled to be Hayden's godmother," Haley said, accepting the offer.

"Really?" Brooke grinned and so did Lucas as well, their eyes glowing with joy.

"Of course. God, he is so adorable," Haley gushed, reaching over to ruffle Hayden's blonde hair, trying not to disturb Jamie who was still drinking his bottle.

"So is Jamie," Brooke complimented Haley's son. "You know, Hayden and Jamie are only two months apart. They'll be in the same grade when they get older! They could totally be best friends!"

"That's true. Oh, that'll be great for Jamie. You know, sometimes I get scared for him. I'm scared that maybe he won't fit in or maybe he'll feel that he doesn't belong in the place that he stands. All I want for him as a mother is for him to be happy, but sometimes, I can't help but wonder what he's gonna be like when he grows up. I want to know what he's gonna do in the real world. I want to protect him from everything. I don't want him to feel like he has no one to turn to. He has me, and hopefully he'll have Nathan as well. So you're right. Having Hayden as a friend would be perfect for him," Haley replied.

"Well, I'm glad this is all working out for us. Jake has Jenny away from Nikki and is with Peyton, Lucas and I are going strong and we have a beautiful baby boy, and you are finally back to Tree Hill with your healthy son," Brooke smiled.

"Except, I'm not with Nathan yet," Haley pointed out.

"Oh, right. There's that," Brooke realized. "Don't worry. Just talk to him. He's not mad. All he really wants is to be forgiven by you. After that, babe, I promise that everything will go smoothly. You and Nathan are endgame. He said so himself. You just have to take the initiative and fate will work through the rest."

"Thanks, guys. I know I've been saying this a lot since I got back, but it really means a lot to be that you guys are here for me through everything. To be honest, I was a little afraid that you guys would be mad at be when I got back for leaving you," Haley admitted.

"We're not mad. We understand what you did and we admire you for the reasons you did it, especially now that we know that there was a pregnancy and now a new born baby boy in the mix. We're just glad you're back. We're not mad at you, and trust me, Nathan isn't either. He just misses you. He still loves you," Brooke revealed to her friend.

"Even after everything? I mean, even after the cheating and hitting incident?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, even after that. You know, he feels really bad about it. He's still beating himself up over it. I was mad at him, too, for doing it, but I forgave him. When it happened, he just-"

"He just lost it," Haley finished Brooke's sentence. "I know. He told me so."

"But are you gonna forgive him for it?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just gonna see how it goes. If I truly know that he's sorry for cheating on me and then hitting me, then yeah, of course I'll forgive him. But if he's not," Haley sighed, "then I don't know what I'll do about our situation."

"It'll all work out, Haley," Brooke assured her. "I know it. People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"I guess I just kind of wish I had what you and Luke have," Haley admitted.

"You can have that with Nathan. I promise, Tutor Girl. It'll happen for you. Nathan is so in love with you. It's crazy how in love with you he is at this age. He looks at you the same way that Lucas looks at me everyday - with utter appreciation, admiration, and love. That will never change for him. Go after him now or you'll regret it later on," Brooke advised her friend.

"I'll talk to him later," Haley promised.

"Oh, by the way, where are you gonna live now that you're back in Tree Hill, but you're parents are in California?" Brooke asked seriously.

"I don't know. I figured that Jamie and I could just find a motel to live in for a while before I get the money to buy an apartment for just the two of us," Haley answered.

"You can live here if you want," Brooke offered.

"Really?" Haley replied.

"Of course! Luke's already living here with me and it's so much fun to have someone else other than the maid living with me. Since my parents are in California, it gets lonely around here since Macy only cleans and rarely ever talks to me," Brooke shrugged.

"Lucas is living with you?" Haley asked softly.

Brooke nodded and so did Lucas. "Yeah, he is. After the baby was born, both Karen and I suggested that Lucas come live here with me so that we could be with Hayden twenty-four-seven. It was a great idea, actually. I have so many spare bedrooms in this big house that I never lose. Of course, though, Lucas wanted to sleep in the same bedroom as me, and I happily agreed. Plus, now that Lucas is out of Karen's house, Karen and Keith have more time to get _freaky."_

"Ugh, Brooke, that's my mom. It's not a visual I would like to have in my head," Lucas groaned, covering his hands with the open palms of his hands.

"Sorry, Broody, but you know it's true," Brooke teased her boyfriend playfully before kissing his cheek softly, making him smile again. "Anyways, yeah, Hales, you can live with me and Luke."

"Seriously?" Haley gaped.

"Yeah! It would be so much fun to have another roommate living with us! You're one of my best friends. I could never let you stay at a crappy motel and then work your ass off to buy a cheap apartment when you can just live in this huge house with us. I have a bunch of spare bedrooms for you and Jamie. You can just choose one," Brooke explained.

"Well, if it's no problem with you guys, then of course I'll move in. Thank you so much," Haley thanked Brooke genuinely.

"Of course. Now, obviously we'll need baby stuff. Jamie needs a crib and a highchair and a diaper-changing table and a stroller," Brooke listed.

"Brooke, you don't have to get him all that stuff," Haley said.

"Oh, but I want to," Brooke insisted. "Your son needs these things. We'll go shopping later for his stuff."

"Well, thank you, Tigger, for everything," Haley thanked her again.

"I'm just glad you're back," Brooke said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Haley reminded her. "I promise. Tree Hill is home. It always will be."

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 10, 2005<em>**

_Two days later..._

Haley walked into her old high school - Tree Hill High - on a Monday afternoon pushing Jamie's stroller through the empty hallways. On the Saturday that she had returned, she had called her parents up and the three of them had enrolled her once again back into Tree Hill High for the rest of the year. Luckily, for Haley, second semester had only started at the beginning of February, so Haley hadn't missed much. Of course, she had missed all of the first semester, but thanks to the online classes she had been taking back in California in replacement for actual school, she knew that she could easily catch up, especially since she was 'Tutor Girl' according to Brooke.

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon, and Principal Turner had told her to meet him in his office after school Monday before she actually started back up in Tree Hill High. Her first day back was going to be on Wednesday - February 12, 2005 - two days from now, which was enough time for her to get her school supplies and be prepared to return to actual high school. She didn't want to bring Jamie with her during her meeting with Principal Turner in fears of him crying or maybe needing his bottle, a nap, or his diaper changed, but Lucas and Jake had basketball practice, and Peyton and Brooke had cheer practice, so there was no one else who could watch him. She was going to ask Karen or Keith, but realized that Karen was busy at the cafe getting ready for the dinner-rush while Keith Scott Body Shop was packed and Keith had to work at the time. Haley still hadn't talked to Nathan since she got back two days ago, but she was planning to see him soon. She assumed that he didn't even know that she was back in Tree Hill now.

Haley walked into Principal Turner's office with Jamie to find Turner on the phone with someone. He looked up and smiled, gesturing for her to hold on while he finished his call. She sat down on a chair across from his desk and put Jamie's stroller to the side of the chair. Principal Turner quickly ended his call and looked back up at her, ready to talk about her return to his school.

"Haley James," Principal Turner greeted her. "I haven't seen you in a while. I understand that you moved from Tree Hill to California to live with your parents after you had a falling out with your husband, Nathan Scott."

"Yes, that's true. Um, how did you know about my separation from my husband, though?" Haley asked curiously, wondering as to how they knew about her personal life. She slightly felt uncomfortable knowing that they could know everything about her private life.

"When your mother called in about a year ago saying that you were no longer going to attend Tree Hill High, I had asked why and she told me that it was because you and your husband had split up. Oh, and she also told me about your pregnancy, which obviously turned into the baby next to you," Principal Turner said.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, this is my son, James Lucas Scott."

"He's cute," Principal Turner smiled sincerely.

"Thank you."

"So, when you were at Tree Hill High, you made it on the honor roll, you had a 4.0 GPA, you were top in your classes, and you were tutoring students that we in need of assistance in their classes. Second semester has just begun, so you haven't missed much work. I am going to give you a new schedule for the semester. I know that you were a top student in Freshman, Sophomore, and the time you were here for your Junior year. Obviously, if you work hard, you can get back to being the top of your classes. Now, I know that when you were a junior, you mentioned to me that your dream was to be valedictorian. The circumstances have changed, but I can't say that there's not a chance that you can be valedictorian - you still can - but it will be harder to attain that goal. But work hard and I think the rest of the year will run smoothly and paid off. One thing, though. Have you applied to colleges while you were in California?" Principal Turner asked.

"I did. I applied to Stanford, Duke, Yale, University of North Carolina, and Princeton. I'm getting my acceptance letters in either March or April," Haley answered.

"Perfect. I knew you would be on top of things. Now it's clear that you'll have a great rest of year. You'll need to talk to your new teachers about classes, tests, quizzes, homework, and so on," Principal Turner reminded her.

"Oh, of course. I'll do that soon," she promised.

"Great, great. Now, are you still going to be a tutor here?" Principal Turner asked.

"I think I'm gonna spend a couple of weeks catching up, but after I do, I definitely want to start tutoring again. I love the feeling of watching a student finally understand something that was challenging beforehand," Haley replied.

"Okay, so just let me know when you're ready to start tutoring again. The last day of school is June 12, 2005 and graduation will be June 13, 2005 - the next day. It's a Friday, just so that you and your parents can plan ahead of time," Principal Turner informed her.

"Thanks, but I'm not living with my parents at the moment. They're still living together in California," she responded.

"Oh...are you okay living with just you and your son?" he asked.

"I'm living in a house with Brooke, Lucas, and Macy - Brooke's maid. We're fine. I have a job at Karen's Cafe, Lucas sometimes picks shifts up at his Uncle's shop or at the local after school sports and tutoring center, and Brooke's parents send her a check every week. Plus, if we need something, we either can ask Brooke's maid or Lucas's mom and Uncle - Karen and Keith - who live down the street," Haley assured him.

"Are you sure?" Principal Turner asked.

"Yes," Haley confirmed. "We're well on our way."

"That's great. I love your independence, Haley. Well, I guess you should get going. You don't want your son getting bored here," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Principal Turner," she said, getting up.

"It was good to talk to you, Haley," Principal Turner replied.

"You, too," she agreed.

"I'll see you Wednesday," he reminded her.

"I'll see you there, too. Bye."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"Brooke, I don't think so," Haley denied Brooke's request.

"Please, Tutor Girl!" Brooke pleaded.

"I really don't want to become a cheerleader," Haley pouted.

Brooke and Haley were currently in Brooke and Lucas's bedroom. Lucas was having dinner with his mom and Keith, so Haley and Brooke the house to themselves with Jamie and Hayden there as well. Jamie and Hayden were currently on the floor playing some cars and trucks Brooke had purchased.

"But Rachel got expelled for sleeping with Mr. Chavez, so I need another cheerleader. Please! You'd be the perfect cheerleader! I can totally picture you in a sexy-ass cheerleading outfit with all the boys drooling over you," Brooke pictured.

"I'm married," Haley laughed.

"Still," Brooke dragged out, chuckling a little. "Please? Will you do this for me?"

"Brooke..." Haley groaned. "You know that I'm a natural born klutz. There's no way I'd be a good cheerleader. And, I just don't have the time. I have to catch up with school work, take some shifts at Karen's, and take care of Jamie. I'm gonna be so tired at the end of the day if I put in cheerleading into the schedule," Haley pointed out.

"But I need someone good and I know you'll be good," Brooke whined. "Please, Haley."

"Brooke..."

"You know, if you become a cheerleader, you'll see Nathan everyday at practice," Brooke smirked.

Haley raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. He'll be shirtless and sweaty and he'll be so hot. You better become a cheerleader or else the girls will just keep gaping at him. You don't want that, do you?" Brooke teased playfully.

"He's shirtless?" Haley asked.

"Sometimes. When Whitey makes them do suicides, Nathan and Lucas take their shirts off because they're sweating and they're so hot," Brooke informed her.

"Hmm. Maybe this cheerleading thing won't be so bad," Haley thought about it.

"So you'll do it?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Maybe..." Haley trailed off.

"Please, please, please?" Brooke begged her.

"Fine," Haley gave in. "I'll do it."

"Yes! You're the best friend ever!" Brooke shrieked loudly, hugging Haley, causing the two boys to look at their mothers curiously.

"This better get me and Nathan back together," Haley muttered.

"It will, sweetie. I promise it will. Remember what I said? You two are endgame. You'll be together sooner or later. You just got to have a little faith in your relationship. It wasn't over a year ago and it still isn't over. It'll never be over between the two of you. Your relationship is will last. I know it," Brooke assured her.

"I hope it will," Haley mumbled.

"Let me show you something. Stay here," Brooke instructed. She got up and grabbed her computer from her bed and then sat back down.

"What are you using your computer for?" Haley asked.

"I need to show you two things. When you had left Tree Hill and Nathan was all upset and everything, he only listened to two songs. I'm gonna play them for you," Brooke said.

"What's the first one?" Haley asked.

"The first one is his and your song. It's 'More Than Anyone' by Gavin DeGraw. Apparently it's 'your' song, which I personally think is adorable."

Brooke hit play and 'More Than Anyone' came playing softly through Brooke's computer. Both Hayden and Jamie turned to look at their mothers who were listening to the song. Jamie crawled over to Haley and climbed into her lap while Brooke reached over and gently pulled Hayden into her lap. The four of them sat there listening to the love song.

_You need a friend_  
><em>I'll be around<em>  
><em>Don't let this end<em>  
><em>Before I see you again<em>  
><em>What can I say to convince you <em>  
><em>To change your mind of me?<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_  
><em>Not just the color<em>  
><em>Look inside of me<em>  
><em>Tell me all you need and I will try<em>  
><em>I will try<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>

_Free for you, whenever you need_  
><em>We'll be free together baby<em>  
><em>Free together baby<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>

By the time of the end of the song, Haley had tears in her eyes and Brooke handed her a tissue. Jamie looked up, confused, upon seeing his mother crying again. This was a sight that he would always see back in California when he was at Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Jimmy's house.

"I love that song. I used to always listen to it, too, when I was in California. It was our song. It was our song..." she trailed off, sniffling.

"It's okay, babe, just let it all out. It's okay. You'll be together again. Can I play the second song for you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Haley simply answered, wiping her years from her eyes with the tissue.

"This song is your song. Remember when you wrote the song 'Halo' and then you recorded a demo of it? You always said you wanted to record a real recording of it - not just a demo of it - to show Nathan. Well, after you left...and don't get mad at me when I tell you this...I kind of sent just the demo of the song to him," Brooke revealed.

"What? Brooke, it wasn't professional," Haley exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. He loved it. He fell in love with the song and listened to it every night, he told me. He could relate to it. He said that every time he was around you, it was like there was a halo over his head. You changed him forever and made him complete. He still listens to it and now I want you to hear it again."

_I never promised you a ray of light_  
><em>I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday<em>  
><em>I give you everything I have, the good, the bad<em>

_Why do you put me on a pedestal_  
><em>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below<em>  
><em>So help me down you've got it wrong<em>  
><em>I don't belong there<em>

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo_  
><em>I wear a halo when you look at me<em>  
><em>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<em>  
><em>You wouldn't say so, if you were me<em>  
><em>And I, I just wanna love you<em>  
><em>Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

_I always said that I would make mistakes_  
><em>I'm only human and that's my saving grace<em>  
><em>I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded<em>

_See me as I really am, I have flaws_  
><em>And sometimes I even sin<em>  
><em>So pull me from that pedestal<em>  
><em>I don't belong there<em>

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo_  
><em>I wear a halo when you look at me<em>  
><em>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<em>  
><em>You wouldn't say so, if you were me<em>  
><em>And I, I just wanna love you<em>  
><em>Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

_Why you think that you know me_  
><em>But in your eyes I am something above you<em>  
><em>It's only in your mind, only in your mind<em>  
><em>I wear a, I wear a, I wear a halo<em>

_One thing is clear, I wear a halo_  
><em>I wear a halo when you look at me<em>  
><em>But standing from here, you wouldn't say so<em>  
><em>You wouldn't say so, if you were me<em>  
><em>And I, I just wanna love you<em>  
><em>Oh, oh I, I just wanna love you<em>

_Haa ha ha, halo_  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>

_Haa ha ha, halo_  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>

_Haa ha ha, halo_  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>  
><em>Haa ha ha, halo<em>

"You're an amazing singer, Hales," Brooke complimented her. "Don't forget that."

"So he really loved it?" Haley asked.

"Loved it. You have to know that he loves it and he loves you. He always will. Every time he came over to hang out with us, he would tell us how guilty he feels, how it's all his fault, how he wishes he could take it back, and then finally, how much he loves and misses you with everything inside of him," Brooke told her.

"I'm gonna talk to him this weekend. And I'm gonna tell him about Jamie," Haley promised herself, ruffling her son's hair. Jamie was playing with her shirt.

"Go and get your man, Hales, before it's too late," Brooke advised.

"I will. Count on it. I love you, Brooke Davis," Haley smiled.

"I love you, too, Haley James," Brooke grinned back.

"Haley James _Scott,_" Haley corrected her.

"Huh?"

"Call me Haley James...Haley James _Scott. _And I always will be. Always...and forever. I know it...he knows it...and so does the world..."

"And fate knows it, too," Brooke pointed out.

"Yeah. Fate knows we're meant to be. Let's just hope that we get back together soon. I love him so much."

"I know you do. It'll all work out, Hales. I promise."

"I hope that promise comes true more than any promise you've made before," Haley sighed. "I just need to get my life back on track."

"This promise will stay true, Haley. Don't deny it anymore. Don't deny anything because it's just going to make the road back to Nathan a lot slower and bumpier than it could've been without the denying," Brooke said.

"Okay."

"But one thing. Don't give yourself to him so easily. What I mean is, don't forgive him _too _easily. He still cheated on you and hit you. I know you love him, but he needs to fight for you. He needs to prove that he loves you and that the cheating and hitting incident was truly a mistake," Brooke responded.

"You're right. You're...you're right," Haley agreed.

"You know what I say. You know, sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real." Brooke reminded her.

"I know. So I try to forgive him, but don't give in too easily," Haley concluded.

"Exactly," Brooke said.

"You're a great friend. I hope you know that, Tigger," Haley replied.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled cheekily.

Haley laughed and, for the first time in a year and four months, she actually felt like maybe things would be okay. She was unsure of coming back to where it all started, but now that she was back, she knew that this was the place where she belonged. Tree Hill was home and it always would be. California with her parents was great, but it was definitely no Tree Hill. It wasn't where her friends were and it obviously wasn't where the love of her life was. She was willing to fix her situation with Nathan, but only if he was willing to fix it with her.

Haley smiled, remembering the last two lines of Gavin DeGraw's 'More Than Anyone.' It was the lines that she would always listen to over and over again, picturing her and Nathan together on a ride towards always and forever:

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
><em>__I'm going to love you more than anyone__

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's Chapter Twelve. In the next chapter, there is going to be some Nathan and Haley drama - Haley will talk to Nathan about everything and they will have their first conversation since she got back. There will also be Brucas and Jeyton like always. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVEIW!<strong>


	13. The Search for Something More

**AN: Here is Chapter Thirteen. For the last chapter recap, Haley returns to Tree Hill with Jamie to fix her relationship with Nathan and also so that Nathan can meet his son. She moves in with Brooke and Lucas after realizing that she doesn't have a place to stay. We also meet Brooke and Lucas's child - their son, Hayden Adam Scott - who is nine months old. Brooke also convinces Haley to become a cheerleader and Haley returns to Tree Hill High as a student and later, a tutor. In this chapter, Nathan and Haley will talk for the first time since she got back. Please read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"When I'm around him, I can't breathe, and when I'm not around him, I want to be."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 13: The Search for Something More**

_**February 15, 2005**_

_Five days later..._

Haley sat in Brooke and Lucas's house next to James's crib reading a book. It was Saturday morning, which obviously meant that they didn't have school today. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton had gone out to Charlotte to go shopping in the city and also to just hang out. They had invited Haley along and she wanted to come, but she didn't have someone to watch Jamie today, so she declined the offer, saying that she had to watch Jamie and catch up with schoolwork anyways. She had asked why Nathan wasn't coming along with them, but Lucas told Haley that Nathan hadn't been in Tree Hill for the past week because he was in Charleston, South Carolina, because Cooper was finally getting married and Nathan didn't want to miss the wedding. That explained why Haley hadn't seen Nathan when returned to Tree Hill High School three days ago.

Haley ran her fingers through Jamie's short, sandy blonde hair and felt him stir.

"Shhh…baby, go back to sleep," she cooed, putting her book down and lifting him up from the crib. She held him in her arms and he nestled his chin on her shoulder. She rubbed circles repeatedly on his back and decided that the only way he would go back to sleep was if she sang to him like she always did at night when she wasn't able to get him to sleep.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird<em>

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring<em>

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass<em>

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat<em>

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull<em>

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover<em>

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
><em>Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart<em>

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
><em>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town<em>

By the time Haley was finished sleeping, James was fortunately sound asleep. She smiled, kissed his forehead twice, and then put him back in his crib, laying him down softly and setting his Ravens teddy bear next to him. She rubbed his back a few times and ran her fingers through his hair again before sitting back in her seat. She picked her book back up and began reading from the page she had left on.

Twenty minutes later, Haley had read four chapters. She put the book down and stood up, looking into the crib again to check on Jamie. Though it hadn't been even half an hour since she put him back down, she always checked to see if he was okay. Some would call her way over-protective of her son, but she just called herself a careful, cautious, and loving mother who would never want to see her baby get hurt.

As Haley sat back down again, she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing, she put the book back down and clipped the baby monitor to the top of her jeans. She made sure the other baby monitor was attached to Jamie's crib before heading downstairs to get the door. Haley opened the door and widened her eyes when she saw who was on the other side of it.

"Nathan?" she gaped.

Nathan looked up upon seeing the too-familiar voice saying his name. He widened his eyes as well. "Haley?"

"Nathan..." she trailed off. "What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing," he mumbled. "You're back? For good, I mean?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I got back on Saturday."

"Saturday? Haley, that was like a week ago. Why didn't you call me or something?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Nathan. I was going to, but then you were out of Tree Hill and I wanted to see you face to face. Why are you here?" she replied.

"I had to give something to Brooke, but I'm guessing she's not here right now. You live with her and Lucas now?" he asked.

"It was either this or living in a crappy, cheap motel, so obviously I chose to live with her and Luke," Haley answered.

"So I'm assuming you met their son, Hayden," he said.

"He's adorable. They asked me to be his godmother and I accepted," she told him.

"I'm his godfather," Nathan responded. "I would give anything up for that kid. He's so lucky. He's got two wonderful parents who are ready to give their lives up for him. And, he has great Uncles and Aunts who adore him more than anything. He's gonna grow up to be a great kid. Dan couldn't give me that, but I'll be ready to give that once I have a son or daughter."

Haley felt a pang in her chest, remembering that Nathan already had a son that he didn't know about. Since he was here now, she had to tell him today. It was now or never. She couldn't hold it in anymore. It wasn't fair to both him or Jamie.

"Do you want to come in? We obviously have to talk about everything, and since everyone is out of Tree Hill today, there's no better time than now," Haley pointed out.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

Nathan came in and Haley shut the front door behind them. She lead him to the living room and they awkwardly both sat down on the couch. It had been over a year since she had seen or talked to Nathan, so now their relationship was beginning to feel very awkward and maybe forced. She hoped she could fix that in time because she really missed him and who they were before she left with her pregnancy.

"So it's been a while," Haley began.

"I'm assuming you left because of me," he muttered.

"You're right," she nodded. "I'm sorry, Nathan, but I just couldn't take it anymore. After the cheating and hitting...I guess I could handle anything anymore. I was tired of getting hurt. I promised myself that I wouldn't put myself through something like what you did to me, no matter who much I loved you."

"I never got to apologize for what I did. I am so, so sorry, Haley, for hitting you and for cheating on you with Rachel. She doesn't mean anything to me. She never did and never will mean anything to me. What I did was a huge mistake. I didn't know what I was doing," he swore.

Haley's mind flew backwards to when Nathan had hit her. It seemed like a million years ago, but in reality, it had only occurred about a year and a half ago. She hadn't thought about the incident since she had first arrived to California because she didn't want to think about the heart-wrenching pain, but talking about it with Nathan again made the horrifying memory come back to her mind.

_Flashback:_

_"I just, please, Nathan. I need some time, okay?" she pleaded._

_"Haley." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. She flinched and pulled away._

_"Don't touch me," she demanded._

_"We need to talk about this. You can't just walk away," he said._

_"Better than running away," she responded._

_"But still-"_

_"I need some time, Nathan. Just please let me leave. I want to think about this," she begged him._

_Haley grabbed her purse and turned to walk out of the apartment. Nathan grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. She winced in pain._

_"Let go of me, Nathan. You're hurting me!" she shouted._

_He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go just yet._

_"Stay, Haley. Don't walk away," he pleaded._

_"You cheated on me and you expect me to just talk it out? I told you I need to be alone," she shouted._

_"I didn't mean it," he stressed out._

_"But you still did it," she pointed out._

_"I know, but..."_

_She wiggled her arm out of his strong grip and turned to the door once again._

_"Haley, please!" he yelled. "I'm sorry!"_

_"I need to go."_

_"Please!"_

_He grabbed her arm again, making the grip tighter._

_"Let go of me, Nathan! It hurts!"_

_Nathan ignored her and tightened his grip. He didn't know what he was doing. Usually, he would immediately let go if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go until they talked about all of this._

_"Haley-"_

_"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed._

_"Please."_

_"IT HURTS, NATHAN! ALL OF IT! JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU SCAR MY ARM!"_

_The next few minutes went by in a blur. Everything went spent spinning for Nathan. He couldn't see correctly. Haley's figure was a blur, and so was the rest of their apartment. Haley's cries got louder and more desperate as his grip got tighter and more painful. The next thing Nathan knew, Haley was on the floor against the wall, holding a hand up to her cheek in shock. A bruise was starting to form there._

_Nathan widened his eyes with realization. "Haley…"_

_Did he hit her? He couldn't remember if he did. It was all just so blurry. But here she was, lying in front of him, with a bruise on her cheek. He focused his eyes on her arm where he had grabbed her. There was a smaller bruise forming there as well._

_"Oh my god…" he gasped._

_Haley wiped the tears. One minute she and Nathan were fighting, the next minute Nathan had hit her and she had fell to the ground from the impact. She knew Nathan hadn't meant it – he was just angry – but it still hurt and she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek and arm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her purse._

_"Nathan-"_

_"I am so sorry, Haley. I don't know what happened. I just, I just lost it," he apologized._

_"So you decided to hit me?" she asked, this time in a small, soft voice._

_"I can't remember doing any of it. You know I would never want to hurt you, Hales. I'm not that guy. I would never hurt a girl," he said._

_"I know you didn't mean it. But I should go. Please just let me leave, Nathan," she begged._

_"Haley-"_

_"Will you let me go? For me?" she begged._

_He sighed, and, knowing he had caused her enough pain, he nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"It's...it's okay, Nathan," she assured him. "It's okay."

"It's not," Nathan muttered. "I don't know what came over me. I lost it. My mind was circling, my head was spinning...I couldn't see correctly...and the next thing I knew, you were on the floor, hurt by me. I felt awful. I felt terrible. I swore to you and your parents and our friends, especially Lucas, that I would never hurt you and that I would protect you from everything, but in the end, I was the one who hurt you the most. I can't apologize enough for it. And it's alright if you don't forgive me. I just want you to know that...the time you spent away from me wherever you were, I didn't think about anything but you. You were the only person on my mind. You _are _the only person I think about. And I know you might not love me anymore, I still love you and I'm gonna prove to you that there's nothing I won't do for you, Haley. I meant what I said. We are endgame. I'll show you," he promised.

"Nathan," Haley breathed out. "I forgive you."

"You can't. It's too much to forgive," Nathan mumbled. "I hurt you in the worst way. There's no way you can forgive me so easily."

"It took me a year to get over it," Haley chuckled lightly. "I was in California with my parents. I was alone. That gave me more than enough time and space to think about everything and finally come to the decision to forgive you. I know you're sorry. I know you feel guilty. I know you love me."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course. You told me so everyday after we got married-"

"But the hitting...how could you forgive me?" he asked.

"Because I know that you're sorry. I know it and so do our friends. If I knew you weren't sorry, then I wouldn't have forgiven you, but you are sorry and I love you for that. Brooke told me that you spent everyday after I left miserable. And for that, I guess I something to apologize for as well. I didn't mean to pull you into a pool of sorrow. I just had to get away from everything. I needed a break from the drama. Ever since I met you, it's been a crazy ride. Most of the time, I've loved riding this roller coaster with you. I fell in love with you and there isn't a day where I regret loving you. But sometimes, the ride got too crazy and after you hit and cheated on me, I just had to leave. I hope you understand that," she said.

"Of course I understand, Haley. It's my fault. Everything that happened between us was my fault," he told her. "I shouldn't have lost it with you. You're my wife. I should've trusted you when I saw you with Damien. I should've talked to you before going over and almost sleeping with Rachel. This is my fault. You have nothing to apologize for. This is all on me," Nathan replied.

"Nathan, I don't like seeing you like this. Don't blame yourself anymore. Give your heart a break. You've suffered enough. I'm back and I'm staying here for good," she promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hales-"

Nathan was cut off by the baby monitor going off. Haley heard Jamie crying through the monitor and immediately stood up. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows and stood up as well. Without an explanation, Haley ran upstairs to her and Jamie's room with Nathan following her closely behind. Haley rushed into the room and lifted up a crying Jamie. She held him close to her and kissed his forehead lightly a number of times. She rocked him softly and started to hum again.

Nathan stood at the doorframe watching Haley and the baby. He was so confused. Who the hell was this baby that Haley was holding? What was he doing here? It wasn't Haley's brother...it wasn't Haley's cousin...maybe it was Haley's nephew? But why would Haley's nephew be staying with her and not with one of Haley's sisters or brothers? This was all extremely confusing and a bit surprising. However, Nathan couldn't help but watch in awe as to how good Haley was with the baby boy. Haley was a naturally good mother. She didn't even have to try. Ever since Nathan met her, he knew that she would be an amazing mother. They had even talked about kids - he had wanted a daughter just like Haley while Haley wanted a son with Nathan's eyes. But in actuality, Nathan didn't really care if he had a boy or girl - he just hoped that his kid was safe - and he knew that Haley felt the exact same way.

"I am so sorry, Nathan. I didn't he was going to go off like that. He's gonna calm down soon. Let me just go grab his bottle," she said. "It's in the kitchen."

Nathan was going to ask who the baby was, but he figured it could wait until they got downstairs to feed the baby. Nathan joined Haley in walking down the stairs. As he stood on her right side, he took a closer look at the boy. He had blue eyes that actually were identical to Nathan's. The baby had blonde hair just like Haley. The boy looked to be about a year old, maybe less even. Haley was so good with him.

They reached the kitchen and Haley immediately went to the fridge to grab the bottle. She put it into the baby's mouth and the boy calmed down instantly. Haley smiled and sat down, gesturing for Nathan to sit down next to her. He sat down upon her gesture and took another look at the baby before beginning to speak.

"Who, uh, who's the baby?" he finally asked.

She sighed. "Actually, Nathan, I-"

"Mama," Jamie cut her off.

Nathan widened his eyes as the reality overcame him. The boy was Haley's son. Haley had a son? How the hell did she have a son? She was never pregnant when they were together - they only slept together a few times.

"What the hell, Haley?" Nathan shouted. "You have a son?"

"Yes," Haley breathed out. "This is my eleven-month-old son."

"How come you never told me about him?" Nathan asked, angry.

"I was waiting for the right time, Nathan. I just got back a week ago and you haven't been here in town and I wanted to tell you in person since this isn't a matter that should be just talked about over the phone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but-"

"I can't believe this. Who's the father? Did you cheat on me while you were away from Tree Hill? How could you do this to me, Haley? I get that I cheated on you and I hit you, and for that, I'm sorry, but you don't have to punch me right back in the gut. I'm sorry. Now you have a son who's not mine and you're not even with the father?" he asked.

Haley was confused. Did Nathan not think this was his son? Then it hit Haley. She understood why Nathan was mad. It wasn't because he had a son - it was because Nathan thought Haley went off and slept with another guy in California.

"Nathan, I-"

"Forget it," Nathan muttered. "Don't get me wrong, Haley. I'm glad you're back, but you can't think that this was right. It wasn't. Thanks for nothing."

Before Haley could correct him, Nathan stood up and quickly left the house without another word. Haley buried her head in her hands to try and muffle her sobs. She finally was back in Tree Hill, but who was she kidding? It wasn't going to be a smooth road from now on. Returning to Tree Hill was just complicating things all over again. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to be home - she was - but now that Nathan knew the truth about Jamie...well most of it...the road just got bumpy again. This reminded her that they weren't the couple that they used to be. Could they ever be again?

* * *

><p>"Nathan thought what?" Brooke asked hours later.<p>

"He thought that Jamie wasn't his son. He thought that I had slept with someone in California, got pregnant, and then had a son," Haley explained.

"That's bad. Did you correct him?" Brooke asked.

"No," Haley sighed.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I couldn't, Tigger. He left the house before I could say anything else. I wanted to correct him, but I just couldn't since he left too soon," Haley replied.

"This just keeps getting harder," Brooke sighed.

"I know. Nathan probably now thinks I'm some stupid, whorish slut-"

"Hey," Brooke stopped her. "He doesn't think of you like that. He could never, under any circumstances, ever think of you that way. You're not just some girl he dated. You're his wife - the love of his life. You're his world, his universe, his everything. Nothing could ever change that. He just needs some time."

"So what do I do?" Haley asked.

"You got to give him some time. Give him a few days to calm down and take everything in. He's just mad and confused, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you, because I know for a fact that he still does. Give him time and then go over to his house and tell him about Jamie. Let him in on everything that's happened. Work it out, talk it out, or maybe you can just make out," Brooke joked.

"Tigger!" Haley exclaimed, blushing a little.

"I'm kidding...sort of," Brooke teased. "But you know what I mean, right?"

"I guess," Haley replied.

"You know you can't talk to an angry Nathan. You and I both know what happened the last time you did."

The memory flashed before Haley's eyes once again for the thousandth time since she came back to Tree Hill.

_Flashback:_

_"Yeah, it was wrong. I just, please, Nathan. I need some time, okay?" she pleaded._

_"Haley." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. She flinched and pulled away._

_"Don't touch me," she demanded._

_"We need to talk about this. You can't just walk away," he said._

_"Better than running away," she responded._

_"But still-"_

_"I need some time, Nathan. Just please let me leave. I want to think about this," she begged him._

_Haley grabbed her purse and turned to walk out of the apartment. Nathan grabbed her arm roughly to stop her. She winced in pain._

_"Let go of me, Nathan. You're hurting me!" she shouted._

_He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go just yet._

_"Stay, Haley. Don't walk away," he pleaded._

_"You cheated on me and you expect me to just talk it out? I told you I need to be alone," she shouted._

_"I didn't mean it," he stressed out._

_"But you still did it," she pointed out._

_"I know, but..."_

_She wiggled her arm out of his strong grip and turned to the door once again._

_"Haley, please!" he yelled. "I'm sorry!"_

_"I need to go."_

_"Please!"_

_He grabbed her arm again, making the grip tighter._

_"Let go of me, Nathan! It hurts!"_

_Nathan ignored her and tightened his grip. He didn't know what he was doing. Usually, he would immediately let go if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go until they talked about all of this._

_"Haley-"_

_"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed._

_"Please."_

_"IT HURTS, NATHAN! ALL OF IT! JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU SCAR MY ARM!"_

_The next few minutes went by in a blur. Everything went spent spinning for Nathan. He couldn't see correctly. Haley's figure was a blur, and so was the rest of their apartment. Haley's cries got louder and more desperate as his grip got tighter and more painful. The next thing Nathan knew, Haley was on the floor against the wall, holding a hand up to her cheek in shock. A bruise was starting to form there._

_Nathan widened his eyes with realization. "Haley…"_

_Did he hit her? He couldn't remember if he did. It was all just so blurry. But here she was, lying in front of him, with a bruise on her cheek. He focused his eyes on her arm where he had grabbed her. There was a smaller bruise forming there as well._

_"Oh my god…" he gasped._

_Haley wiped the tears. One minute she and Nathan were fighting, the next minute Nathan had hit her and she had fell to the ground from the impact. She knew Nathan hadn't meant it – he was just angry – but it still hurt and she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek and arm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her purse._

_"Nathan-"_

_"I am so sorry, Haley. I don't know what happened. I just, I just lost it," he apologized._

_"So you decided to hit me?" she asked, this time in a small, soft voice._

_"I can't remember doing any of it. You know I would never want to hurt you, Hales. I'm not that guy. I would never hurt a girl," he said._

_"I know you didn't mean it. But I should go. Please just let me leave, Nathan," she begged._

_"Haley-"_

_"Will you let me go? For me?" she begged._

_He sighed, and, knowing he had caused her enough pain, he nodded. He gestured towards the door and she opened it. He flinched slightly when he heard the sound of the door shutting. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that he had hit Haley. What had he done?_

_End of Flashback_

The memory wouldn't stop coming back up. It just wouldn't stop. It sucked because there were good memories...great ones actually...that happened in Tree Hill, but some of the worst memories were also born here. She had conflicted thoughts about Tree Hill, but she knew that she couldn't leave. She had to stop running away from home. It didn't do her any good. It might've been good for Jamie during the time when she pregnant with him, but that's over, so she had to stop hiding. Hiding wasn't any way to fix her relationship with Nathan. At this very moment she knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it: Nathan and Jamie and herself to be a family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 16, 2005<em>**

_The next day..._

"Jamie!" Brooke chuckled.

"That's my boy! That's my baby!" Haley cheered her son.

Lucas laughed, holding Hayden in his lap. "This kid is gonna be a rockstar. I can already tell."

"You've got that right," Jake replied, watching Jenny play with her dolls.

"Jamie definitely gets it from you and Nate," Peyton commented.

Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton were all currently at Brooke, Lucas, and Haley's place on a Sunday morning. It was the day after Nathan had found out about Haley's son, and now Haley was giving him some space like Brooke said before going over to his house to tell him the truth. Jake and Peyton came over to her, Brooke, and Lucas's house to distract Haley from the mess, and to also spend some more time with Jamie. They all absolutely adored Jamie, and Jenny and Hayden got along well with Jamie as well. Currently, Jamie was playing with the small basketball hoop that Lucas bought him. The hoop wasn't very big - it was only about three feet tall - and it was hard for Jamie to shoot the ball since he couldn't walk yet. However, he was doing a pretty damn good job, in Haley's opinion and everyone else's.

"Yeah, I guess," Haley said. "Not from me, though. You know that I can't play basketball to save my life."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm gonna teach him everything he needs to know about basketball. Jake and I will do it. And if you and Nathan make up, then obviously he's gonna wanna teach his son about basketball," Lucas pointed out.

"I know-"

Haley stopped mid-way through her sentence when she saw Jamie stand up and take his first few shaky steps. Jake and Lucas turned to where Haley was staring and widened their eyes as well. Brooke grinned widely and began snapping pictures of Jamie with her camera-phone. Peyton laughed and smiled, remembering when she and Jake witnessed Jenny's first steps about two years ago when Jenny was a year old.

"Honey, you're walking!" Haley exclaimed happily. "Babe, you're walking!"

Jamie took some more unsteady steps towards Haley, and Haley opened up her arms so that Jamie could walk into her arms. After a few more shaky steps, Jamie walked into Haley's arms and Haley wrapped them around her son.

"Mama," Jamie giggled.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," she grinned.

"I got it on video!" Brooke announced.

Lucas chuckled. "Of course you did, Cheery."

"What is that supposed to mean, Lucas Eugene Scott?" Brooke teased.

"Nothing. I'm just saying that you're always so excited about these milestones, so I'd expect that you'd get your godson's footsteps on video," Lucas explained."

"Oh," Brooke laughed.

"Wait, hold on, hold on. Lucas's middle name is _Eugene_?" Jake chuckled.

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes it is. Laugh it up, Jake."

"How come you didn't know?" Peyton asked.

"Since I only met you guys in sixth grade, I guess Lucas told you guys when you all were little. Every time I asked Lucas his middle name, he said it started with an 'E,' but he would never reveal it to me. Never, ever, under any circumstances," Jake answered.

Peyton nodded in understanding.

"Thanks a lot, Pretty Girl," Lucas joked.

"Sorry, boyfriend," Brooke chuckled, kissing Lucas's cheek.

"I'm gonna run to the store. Is that alright with you guys?" Haley asked, getting up, and putting Jamie on her hip.

"Sure. What do you need to get?" Brooke asked.

"Just a couple things for Jamie that I forgot to get last week. He just needs more formula and milk. I'll be back in like half an hour. It's just at the local grocery store," Haley answered.

"You're taking Jamie with you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I'm too protective over him. I hate being away from him," Haley replied.

"Okay. We'll just stay here and watch Hayden and Jenny," Brooke said.

"I'll come with you," Jake volunteered.

"Oh, Jake, you don't have to do that," Haley assured him.

"It's fine, Hales. Besides, I need to pick up something for my folks anyways," Jake shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go," Haley said.

"Peyton, can you watch Jenny?" Jake asked.

"Of course," Peyton replied. "Love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in like half an hour."

Jake and Haley bid a farewell to their friends before leaving the house with Jamie. Haley strapped Jamie into his carseat and shut the door. She got into the passenger seat after Jake volunteered to drive. He started up the car and they drove out of the driveway. Upon getting onto the main street, Jake adjusted the rear-view mirror so that Haley could a clear view of Jamie in the back.

"So, Hales," Jake began, focusing his eyes on the road. "I never got to ask you how California was."

"It was fine, I guess. I missed you guys, though," Haley responded.

"We missed you, too, but really, Hales. I wanna know what you did there. What happened? How'd you feel in California?" he asked.

"Well, you know the reason as to why I left," Haley started.

"Yeah - Nathan cheated on you with Rachel and then hit you when you tried to leave because you wanted space. After those two events, you decided to leave Tree Hill for your son instead of risking a miscarriage or later problems with your boy," Jake recalled.

"Exactly. So, in California, I can't say that I was miserable, but I wasn't happy either. I didn't have anyone but my parents. They were the only ones who were there for me. I was lonely. I was upset. I loved Nathan, but I wasn't sure if he loved me anymore after the incident. The only things I could focus on were my pregnancy and my school work. But after a while, I got tired. I needed someone and I didn't have anyone. It was kind of like Nathan's situation. He would get up everyday, do his work, eat, play basketball, go to sleep, and then repeat the cycle all over again. That was the same thing for me. I would get up, do the things I needed for my pregnancy, do my online classwork, eat, and then go to bed. I needed Nathan. I needed you guys. That's why I'm back. I was tired of needing someone," Haley explained.

"Well, I'm glad you're back, Hales," Jake said. "You know, Jenny missed her favorite Aunt. Well, besides Brooke."

"I missed her, too. She's beautiful. She's gotten so big," Haley commented.

"Yeah, well she's three already. It goes by so quick," Jake replied.

"I know what you mean," Haley nodded. "It feels like just yesterday I gave birth to Jamie, and now he's eleven months and already walking. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this when he's eighteen, leaving home for college, when I can't even deal with him nearly being one and taking his first steps."

"You just have to learn to let go," Jake advised. "It's hard, but every parent goes through it. And I'm sure you'll have more kids, so it's not like you'll have to let go of everything all at the same time. You do it slowly, one by one."

"Thanks for being here for me, Jake. I know we haven't known each other as long as I've known Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton, but our friendship means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me. Seeing you so strong when raising Jenny as a single dad just makes me want to work harder to be a great single mom," Haley said.

"I'll always be here for you, Hales. Luke and I will always protect you, and Brooke and Peyton will always be here for you as well. I promise. Trust me when I say that Nathan will come around soon," Jake assured her.

"Thank you."

Shortly after Haley and Jake's conversation, Jake pulled up to the parking lot of the local grocery store. Haley got out of the car as soon as Jake parked and took Jamie out of his carseat. Jake got out as well, locked the door, and comfortingly wrapped his arm around Haley as they walked into the store. Jake and Haley were as close as Haley was to Lucas, despite the fact that he didn't know her as long as she knew the rest of their friends.

When they entered the store with Jamie on Haley's hip and Jake's arm still wrapped around Haley, they headed straight to the dairy section where Haley could grab some milk for herself and for Jamie. After Haley picked up a milk, she handed it to Jake and continued to look for some yogurt for herself. As she finally found the brand she liked, she also handed it to Jake, but heard someone behind her snicker. Both she and Jake looked up to see a a woman with jet-black hair and green eyes who looked to be in her mid-thirties. Haley furrowed her eyebrows at the hostility.

"Oh, well, well, look at you two," the woman snickered.

"Can I help you?" Haley asked.

"You two are just so cute together," the woman commented sarcastically. "What? He knocked you up?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haley replied.

"You're a teenager. Why do you have a baby? You're too young for these things, you know," the woman said.

"Um, I really don't think that's any of your business, so if you can excuse us, we're just gonna buy some things and leave," Haley said, trying to push past the woman with Jake following Haley.

"You're throwing your life away. You know that, right?" the woman continued on.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Jake yelled. "She said to leave us alone!"

"Aw, look, it's her little boyfriend coming in to protect her. You could do _so _much better. You know, why don't you take my number and give me a call later on. So much better than being with a little tramp," the woman sneered.

"Look, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you better leave my friend alone. I don't know who the hell you are, but she didn't do anything to you, so leave her alone! You don't know what she's been through this past year," Jake shot back.

"Don't be with her," the woman advised.

"Why the hell are you still here? I don't know what we did to you, but you can't randomly go up to my friend and start insulting her. You don't know her! I don't know why your crazy ass is insulting her, but stop it because Haley is great," Jake said.

"I have a problem with people who have children when them themselves are children," the woman replied.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up," Jake warned her.

"You're a good boyfriend, you know, protecting your tramp of a girlfriend," the woman laughed bitterly.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're not dating. We never did," Jake mumbled.

"Well, that makes sense," the woman chuckled.

"Be quiet! I don't know what your problem is, but there's nothing wrong with Haley. She's not my girlfriend because I have a girlfriend and I see her as a sister, but she's amazing. Besides, she has a husband in the picture," Jake replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I feel bad for him," the woman said.

"Leave us alone," Jake demanded and then led Haley and Jamie out of the aisle, leaving the woman there to roll her eyes and snicker before leaving as well in the other direction.

"Oh my God," Haley sighed. "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know," Jake replied. "That was so weird. She just randomly went up to us and started insulting you."

"Do you think she's right, though?" Haley asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Jake replied.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Jake. Everyday, I'm unsure if I'm doing the right thing. I love Jamie to pieces and I would never give him up for the world, but I'm so young. People aren't gonna like that I'm a teenage mom," Haley explained.

"Some people can't accept the truth. You got pregnant in high school, but at least you're married. At least you have stability in your life. And at least you got pregnant by someone you love and probably will have a future with. Some people can't even have that, like me. Sure, the situation could be better, but you can't really change that, can you? You have to work with what you have, even if it isn't the ideal situation. Jenny wasn't planned, but like you said for Jamie, I wouldn't ever even consider giving Jenny up just so I can have a normal teenage life. I'm never gonna have a normal teenage life, but I don't really care any more. You don't have to care about what others think of you, Hales, alright?" Jake responded.

"I guess. Let's just get back. That woman put me in a bad mood," Haley grumbled.

"Yeah, I know, me too. She had no right to say what she did. I meant what I said, by the way, to her. You're doing a great job, Hales. Don't worry about her. She's a bitch," Jake said.

"I hope she's not right, Jake. I really do," Haley replied.

"She's not. I promise," Jake assured her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Haley rocked Jamie in her arms while humming his favorite lullaby. Jamie's eyes were finally starting to slowly close. After Jamie's eyes were shut and Haley could hear his light breathing, she smiled as she watched his chest rise up and down as he slept. She kissed his forehead and caressed his cheek before putting him down in his crib. She left their room and headed downstairs to the living room.

When Haley reached the living room, she saw Brooke and Lucas on the couch together. Brooke drawing a sketch for a new dress while Lucas was reading a book by John Steinbeck. Haley assumed that, Hayden, like Jamie, was already sleeping since it was around 9:00 PM, and neither Jamie nor Hayden were even a year old yet. Brooke leaned more into Lucas, and Lucas smiled, kissing her forehead. Sometimes, Haley was jealous of them, honestly. She was jealous that she didn't have what they had. She used to, but that was gone now. She looked at Brooke and Lucas, and sometimes she looked at Jake and Peyton, and she realized she was right where she was before the beginning of their junior year - single and alone while her friends were in committed, love-filled, long-term relationships. The only difference from now and the summer before her junior year was that she had Jamie and that she knew that she loved Nathan with all her heart.

Haley decided to call her parents since Jamie was asleep and Brooke and Lucas probably wanted time alone as a couple. She didn't want to intrude with that. Dialing the number on her phone, she put the phone to her ear and waited for her parents to pick up, listening to the rings. After three rings, she was greeted by Lydia's usual cheery, playful, and teasing voice.

"Hi, Haley-Bob!" _Lydia greeted her._

"Hi, mom," Haley replied softly.

_"How's Tree Hill?"_ Lydia asked.

"It's fine, I guess," Haley answered.

_"What's wrong?"_ Lydia asked knowingly.

Haley furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

_"Haley, I know you. I'm your mother. I can tell when there's something wrong. Now speak,"_ Lydia instructed.

Haley laughed nervously. "There's nothing wrong," Haley lied. "Nothing at all."

_"You're a terrible liar. Haley-Bob, I will continue asking about the problem until you speak. You better tell me now or you'll be talking to me all. night. long."_

"Fine," Haley gave in. "Well, there's two things. First, Nathan came over a couple of days ago-"

_"Nathan? As in your husband, Nathan?"_ Lydia interrupted her.

"No, mom, I mean the other Nathan that I know who lives in Tree Hill," Haley joked sarcastically.

_"Sorry,"_ Lydia apologized. "_Continue on."_

"Anyways, he came over and I was just as shocked that he was here as he was that I was here. He had attended his Uncle Cooper's wedding in Charleston, so he was gone most of the week. But, we sat down to talk and he instantly apologized for cheating on me and hitting me. I felt bad for leaving at the same time, so we both apologized. We started to talk more, but Jamie started crying through the baby monitor-"

_"Oh my God, what'd Nathan do when he heard Jamie?"_ Lydia cut her off again.

"Mom! I'm trying to tell it to you, but you keep interrupting!" Haley snapped.

_"Sorry again,"_ Lydia chuckled. _"Go on with it."_

"I ran upstairs to get Jamie, and Nathan...followed me. I was trying to get Jamie back to sleep as soon as possible so that I could explain to Nathan who the baby was, but Jamie wouldn't calm down, so I went to grab his bottle. Nathan I went into the kitchen to feed Jamie, and once Jamie calmed down, I was started to tell Nathan who Jamie was, but Jamie cut me off by saying 'Mama,' which made Nathan realize that Jamie was my son. After that realization came over Nathan, he started angry, and I thought it was because I didn't tell him about my pregnancy. However, instead, Nathan was mad because he didn't think he was the father of Jamie. He thought that I slept with someone else in California. He stormed out before I could correct him, so now he's been avoiding me, which I understand and I'm giving him some space because that's what I think he needs, but I want him to know the truth as soon as possible. I can't stand having him being mad at me. I get this sick, twisted feeling in my stomach that won't go away when I know that Nathan isn't happy with me. I want the feeling to go away, mom," Haley complained.

_"Well, you knew returning to Tree Hill would have it's problems. You knew that going back would only be going back to the drama and your problems and the place where everything started,"_ Lydia pointed out. _"You wanted this."_

"I know, and I have no regrets of going back, but I don't like having Nathan mad at me," Haley sighed.

_"You''re just going to have to figure something out, baby. You always pull through. This is no different than before,"_ Lydia said.

"Thanks, mom. Is dad around? Can I talk to him?" Haley requested.

_"He's reading the newspaper. I'll go grab him. Hold on a second,"_ Lydia said, and then went to get her husband. Haley could hear a faint call in the background.

Haley put the phone down for a second and looked to Brooke and Lucas again. Brooke had fallen asleep on Lucas - her pencils and sketchpad was on the floor - and Lucas was stroking her brown hair softly, kissing her forehead every now and then. Lucas's eyes were drooping slowly and after they were finally shut, they were both asleep. Haley smiled, watching them some more before she heard someone calling her name through the phone. She picked them phone up again and put it to her ear.

_"Hi, Hales,"_ Jimmy greeted his youngest daughter.

"Hi, dad," Haley replied back.

_"Was there something you needed to tell me?"_ he asked.

"No, no, I just...I just needed to talk to someone. Brooke and Lucas are asleep and so is their son, and so is Jamie...and I guess I'm just lonely. Jake and Peyton left a couple hours prior, so it's just me who's awake. I just wanted to talk," Haley answered.

Jimmy sighed. _"I miss you, baby girl."_

"I know. I miss you, too, dad," Haley responded.

_"It's hard..."_ Jimmy trailed off.

"What's hard?" Haley asked, confused.

_"I never thought that you'd be seventeen, living your own life away from me and your mother, married, with a son. I guess it's just hard to let you leave,"_ Jimmy said.

"Dad..."

_"Jimmy, are you crying?"_ Lydia called out from the background.

Haley heard her mom and then heard a sniff. She widened her eyes. "Dad, you're crying?"

_"I'm sorry,"_ Jimmy sniffed. _"I don't know why I'm doing this. It's so unlike me. It's just that it's hard to let go of you. I don't even know why. I let all of your other six siblings go."_

"I know it's hard, dad. Even I didn't expect to be married and have a child before I graduated high school, but it happened and I can't take that back. I don't regret it, though. I don't regret any of it," Haley replied.

_"It's just hard to see you leave,"_ Jimmy said.

"We had some great times, dad, and so many more to come...but now it's time to let go. You've gotta let go of me," Haley advised.

_"I know,"_ Jimmy sighed.

"I'll always be your little girl..."

_"You're just growing up,"_ Jimmy finished her sentence. _"I know that, too."_

"Are you okay?" she asked.

_"I'm fine. Let me just ask you something. Is Nathan the one you want? Because, if you're just looking to get back together with him because he fathers your child, then don't get into that mess. It's not worth it. It'll just end up badly. But, if you really love him, then that's a different story."_

"I love him. I promise. I wouldn't have it any other way. He's the one I want forever with. He's the one I want my life with. There's no one else and I am absolutely certain that there will be no one else that I will love the way I love him," Haley told him.

_"Alright. Then I guess I'll have to let go. I mean, as a father, I do want the best for you, and if this is truly what you want, then go after him. Life's too short to waste time,"_ Jimmy advised.

"Thanks, dad."

_"I love you, angel,"_ Jimmy said.

"I know. I love you, too."

Haley hung up the phone after finishing her conversation with her dad. She looked over her shoulder and sighed when she saw that Brooke and Lucas were still sleeping. Knowing that they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while, she took a blanket out from the cabinet and draped it over them. She kissed Lucas's cheek, pushed a stray hair away from Brooke's face, and then picked Brooke's sketches and Lucas's book up from the floor. She went upstairs and set their things in their room before going back to her room. She changed into one of Nathan's t-shirts and a pair of plaid pajama shorts, and then got into bed. As she stared up at the ceiling, she started thinking about her conversation with her dad and mom. They were right. She had to go get Nathan before it was too late. It was now or never. This was the only way to set on the road to the recovery of their relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 17, 2005<strong>_

Haley took Jamie out of his car seat. Today was Monday morning at approximately 10:00 AM. The Tree Hill High School gang was supposed to have school today, obviously, since it was a Monday, but there was a sudden gas leak in the school, and Principal Turner had canceled classes early this morning at around 3:00 AM via email and a phone call that woke Haley, Lucas, and Brooke up. Of course, Brooke had been annoyed and grumpy that she was woken up before 6:00, so she was still sleeping while Lucas was at the house writing. Since there was no school, and, according to Principal Turner, probably wouldn't be classes for the rest of the week or until further notice, Haley decided that she should go over to Nathan's today so that she could set the record straight.

Haley put Jamie on her hip after closing the car door and locking it. She rang Nathan's doorbell and after a few seconds, the door swung open, revealing Nathan who was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt. He furrowed his eyebrows, and she could tell that he was surprised upon seeing her.

"Haley..." he trailed off.

"Hi," she greeted him. "Can we talk? We need to."

"Yeah, I guess we do. Come in," he invited her in.

Haley stepped in and breathed a breath of sudden relief. Something about seeing Nathan's house again made her certain that coming home was the right decision for her. She missed those days when she and Nathan would spend the day at his house, just cuddling together watching a movie or cooking in the kitchen or talking about the future they knew they'd have together. Those were the much simpler days.

Haley sat down on the couch and Nathan quickly joined her. She put Jamie on the floor and took out a couple of toys from his diaper bag. He immediately went into his own little world upon seeing his favorite toy trucks.

"So what'd you need to talk about?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Nathan, you know what we need to talk about. You just stormed out the other day!" she exclaimed.

"I had a pretty good reason, Haley," he replied. "Why'd you sleep with someone while we were married, huh?"

"You almost slept with Rachel," she pointed out.

"That's not the point," he sighed.

"But it is, Nate. Why can't you trust me? I'm learning to re-trust you after everything, but why can't you trust me?" she asked.

"Then please explain the baby," he requested.

"I never slept with someone in California. I was faithful to you all this time. I was. I promise. The baby, Nate...it's yours," she revealed.

He widened his eyes. "What?"

"That isn't only my son. It's _our _son," she told him.

"I...how?" Nathan asked. He was so unbelievably shocked. He couldn't put in words how much this surprised him.

"I was pregnant...I got pregnant from the time when we slept together after we got engaged," she explained.

"But...but we were together after that. How come you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you, Nathan, and I was going to. But then you cheated on me and hit me...and I just couldn't stay here. And I knew that if I told you, you would've searched for me day and night, and I just really needed to be alone for a few months," she said.

"When'd you find out?" he asked.

"In the hospital after I got hit by a car," she replied.

"So you didn't lose the baby?" he asked.

"Well obviously not," she chucked.

Nathan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"So remember when I woke up and the nurse told you to leave the room because she had to run a couple of tests on me?" Haley recalled.

"Yeah, I remember that," Nathan replied.

"Well, she did a test after she said that she saw something in my stomach through one of the x-rays or something. It turned out that I was pregnant and she told me about when the baby was convicted and who was the father and when they baby was due and things like that. I was really scared, Nathan. I was scared of being pregnant in high school and I was scared of how to tell you and how you'd react. I'm sorry that I hid it from you. I didn't mean to wait that long, but it happened, and I can't take that back now. I wish I could, but I can't. However, that's why I came back. I knew you deserved and needed to know that you had a son. So I'm here. I'm here so that you can be a father to our boy," Haley explained.

"It's okay..." Nathan said. "It's okay that you didn't tell me. I understand."

"I'm still sorry," she responded.

"I understand why you did it. You were afraid of what I'd think of you being pregnant during our junior year, especially since we had only just gotten engaged after only a month or two of dating. I was an asshole back then, Hales, I know that. Before you met me, I was a jackass. You were right to not fully trust me and what I'd react to having a kid when I was sixteen. I forgive you," he promised.

"But then I didn't tell you when I was in California," Haley sighed.

"Now that I completely understand, and I'm glad you did it. I hit you. I made you think you were in an unsafe environment. I didn't mean to make it seem like that, but it came out like that and I'm can't change what happened. But I'm glad you left. I'm glad now that I know the truth. If you hadn't left, God knows what would've happened. I could've lost my temper again. You were protecting our son. Thank you for doing that. You don't know how even more guilt-ridden I'd be if my bad temper risked our child," Nathan told her.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. I can't be. I mean, I wish you would've told me while we were together, but I get it, Hales. Don't worry," he assured her.

"Okay," she smiled a little, a bit relieved that he wasn't mad about it. "Wait," she said, as a realization came over her.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Are you just forgiving me because you're so ashamed and feel so guilty and awful about cheating on me and then hitting me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"Nathan, just take the cheating and hitting out of the picture for a second. If you hadn't hit me or cheated on me, would you have been mad at me for not telling you about our son?" she asked.

"Well, if I hadn't cheated and hit you, then you would've told me. You wouldn't have felt the need to leave Tree Hill because of me. If I hadn't done what I did, you would've told me, I would've been okay with it, and we would've stayed together, having the perfect family. See, Hales, you can't take out what I did. Because, if you do take it out, then everything changes. You would've told me. I know that. So I'm not just forgiving you because I'm ashamed about what I did. I'm forgiving you because I think you deserve to be forgiven and I understand why you did what you did," he explained.

"Thank you for forgiving me," she thanked him.

"Of course. So what's our son's name?" he asked, switching the topic.

"James Lucas Scott," she answered. "After my maiden name and Lucas."

"Yeah, I guessed. You know, he could be named after your dad as well," Nathan pointed out.

"I know. I thought about that when I named him. But I don't call him Jimmy like people call my dad. I call him Jamie instead as a nickname," she explained.

"I kind of like that. Jamie Scott. Yeah, that works," Nathan smiled. "So tell me about him."

"Well, he's eleven months. His birthday is on March 1, 2004, which means he's gonna turn one year old in eleven days. We need to plan something for his one year old birthday, by the way. Anyways, he was born at 3:23 PM. He was a premature baby - he was born when I was seven months pregnant, which means that he was two months early. That happened because I had an accident and before you freak out, I'm okay. I fell off a stool in a cafe in California and a went unconscious for a couple of days, but I woke up and Jamie was perfectly fine - he just had to stay at the hospital for a couple of weeks since he was premature. Jamie loves playing basketball and he's really smart for just being a year old. I'm teaching him how to talk - he can say several words, actually. Let's see, he can say 'Mama,' 'ball,' 'bottle' 'Lucas' 'Brooke' 'Jake' and 'Peyton,'" she listed.

"Really? He can say all their names? He's only know them for like a week or two," he pointed out.

"I taught him in California. I showed him videos and pictures and everything of them," she explained.

"I wish I could've been there, Hales," he sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing. I forgave you. Don't make me take it back," he teased playfully.

She punched him lightly as she laughed. "Friends?"

He was surprised for a little, but then nodded. "Yeah. I know we're not who we used to be, but maybe one day we can become that again."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"But yeah, let's me friends. For Jamie," he said.

"Not only for Jamie, but for us. I want us to get along, Nathan," she replied.

"So do I. Well, then, friends for Jamie and for us," he smiled.

"Deal," she grinned.

He held out his hand to her and she shook it. She laughed and tickled Jamie a little.

"Can I hold him?" Nathan requested.

"Yeah, sure," she answered and then handed Jamie over to Nathan.

"Hi, son," he greeted Jamie, who's eyes were the same color as his. "It's daddy. I know I wasn't here for eleven months of your life, but that's all gonna change. I'm never gonna leave you or your mom. We're all together as a family...sort of. Daddy and Mommy are never gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you, my boy. I always and forever will," Nathan promised.

Haley leaned over to kiss Jamie's forehead and Nathan smiled. For once, they actually felt like a real family, but he knew that they were far from it. At least he and Haley were getting along. He forgave her for not telling him about her pregnancy, and she was getting towards forgiving him for cheating and hitting her. He knew it would take her longer to forgive him since what he did was huge and actually, he considered almost unforgivable. However, he was happy that Haley was on the road to trusting him again. Maybe they would actually be a couple one day. He knew they were no where close to who they were before, but maybe they could become that couple again. He hoped so because he still loved her and he missed who they used to be. He hoped she did, too. He really did hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Thirteen. Nathan and Haley talk it out and agree to become friends not only for Jamie's sake, but for their own as well. Next chapter will be very big for Nathan and Haley. Please review!<strong>


	14. Crash Into You

**AN: Here is Chapter Fourteen. For the last chapter recap, Nathan and Haley have their first conversation since Haley got back. Nathan finds out about Jamie and freaks out, thinking that Jamie is not his kid. Haley gets advice from Brooke and Jake, and then goes over to Nathan's. She explains to him that Jamie is his son, and he forgives her for leaving while she starts to forgive him for hitting her and cheating. Read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Let's play truth or dare. Or just dare because nobody ever really tells the truth anymore."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 14: Crash Into You**

_**February 20, 2005**_

_Three days later..._

Haley walked into Karen's Cafe early with Jamie on her hip on a Thursday morning, three days after she and Nathan made up and agreed to be friends for the sake of Jamie and themselves. Since they became friends, they decided that they should hang out more with or without Jamie. Today they planned to eat breakfast together at Karen's Cafe before heading over to the zoo and then going over to Nathan's parents' house for lunch. There was still the gas leak at Tree Hill High, so Nathan and Haley were planning to spend a lot of time together before school came back on.

Haley sat down on one of the chairs at the counter and rested Jamie on her lap. Karen came up looking down at her notepad, writing something down. Haley smiled upon seeing Karen. She hadn't seen her since she came back, but she assumed that Karen knew she was back since Lucas talked to his mom every day at night because he wasn't living with her anymore.

"Can I take your order?" Karen asked, looking up from the paper. She widened her eyes and was in a trance of shock, but after a few seconds, a wide smile spread across her face. Jamie smiled at that and giggled, clapping his hand together.

"Hi, Karen," Haley greeted her softly.

"Haley...hi," Karen breathed out, smiling.

"I'm back to Tree Hill for good. I mean, really for good this time. No going back anymore. This is my life and I'm taking control of it. My head told me one thing, but my heart's telling me something else, and I've realized that the right decision all along was to follow my heart. My heart led me back here," Haley replied.

"Yeah, Lucas told me that you came back about a week and a half ago. He didn't tell me about the baby, though," Karen said.

"He didn't?" Haley asked, confused. Was there a reason as to why he didn't?

"I suppose he forgot to mention it, but I can't see why. Oh well. You're back for good. That's great, Haley. We missed you. Everyone in Tree Hill missed you, and everyone in Karen's Cafe missed having you as a part-time waitress. So who's this?" Karen asked, referring to Jamie on Haley's lap.

Haley wrapped her arms tighter around Jamie, smiling, and kissed the top of his head. "This is my son, James Lucas Scott, but I call him Jamie. Everyone does, actually."

"So everyone knows but me," Karen teased.

"I'm sorry, Karen. I wanted to tell you, but ever since I got back, it seems like I've just been so busy. I'm trying to juggle my school work and Jamie and catching up with everyone. Plus, Brooke convinced me to be a cheerleader, I have to work really hard to try to become valedictorian, and I've been spending a lot of time with Nathan," Haley explained.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you and Nathan are back together?"

Haley laughed nervously. "No, we're just friends. Just friends, I promise. There's nothing going on between us. We mutually decided we'd be friends for Jamie."

"But do you think that could ever turn into something more? I mean, obviously you still have feelings for the boy," Karen commented.

"How do you know that?" Haley asked.

"I'm looking at you right now. I can see it in the eyes. You still love him, don't you? All I see in your eyes in want and desire and need for love, and I know that love is for Nathan. Lucas told me that you look at Nathan the same way I look at Keith. That's how I can tell there's something more than a friendship between you and Nathan," Karen answered.

"Maybe I still love him, but I can't get back together with him now. I just can't," Haley replied.

"Why can't you? No one ever said you couldn't," Karen pointed out.

"I know, and it's not that I don't want to...it's just that I can't. The last time Nathan and I were together, he broke my heart. Before that, Chase broke my heart and before Chase, there a couple other boys who did the same thing. I can't get hurt again, Karen. It'll be too much to handle," Haley responded.

"So you're just going to shut down the idea that you deserve to love someone? Haley, just because a couple of boys broke your heart, doesn't mean that it's gonna happen again," Karen said.

"But it did happen. Nathan happened. And I really thought he wasn't like the other ones, but he was. I know we're on good terms now and I really don't want to mess that up, but Nathan's not just some boy who broke my heart. He was _my_ boy...he was my man...my husband. It hurts a lot more knowing that _he _was the one who did the breaking. It just makes it worse that this has happened to me a number of times before," Haley replied.

"I know you're scared, Haley. I know you're guarded and blocked off because of prior events, but that shouldn't control your life. You know, I was scared at first, too, when it came to Keith. I mean, I fell in love with Dan in high school and he crushed me when he left me and Lucas. It took me a while to ever forgive myself for letting this happen. I was blocked off. I was distant and hard to reach from the inside. But Keith was always there for me no matter what. Eventually, I realized how short life is. It's too short to just keep wondering what would happen if I did something. I reached out to Keith and now we're in love. If you really love Nathan, then don't waste time. Let your guard down. I know it'll be worth it," Karen advised.

"I just need some time to think things through. I want to know what I'm getting into. Plus, we don't even know if Nathan wants me back," Haley pointed out.

"Oh, he does. When you were gone, Lucas told me every day how upset Nathan was. Nathan always said that he'd do anything or say anything to bring you back into his arms. He wished that he could reverse everything and go back in time to fix what he did, but he knew that there was nothing to do to change it, so all he could do was hope for you to come back one day. And now that you're back, I bet he's more than happy. He wants you back, Haley. Believe that," Karen said.

"I'll think about it," Haley promised.

Karen opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the door opening. Karen and Haley both turned their heads towards the door to see Nathan come in. Haley smiled and waved him over to where they were standing. She bounced Jamie on her lap while Karen went to the back to grab some coffee for all of them. Nathan made his way to Haley and Jamie, kissed Jamie's forehead, and then sat down next to Haley.

"Morning, Hales," he smiled.

"Hi," she greeted him back.

"Did you order yet?" he asked.

"No, I wanted to wait for you so we could order something together. I'm not that hungry anyways. Besides, I was catching up with Karen," she explained.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the back getting some coffee," Haley answered.

Nathan nodded, and smiled, switching the subject. "And how is my little champ?"

"Jamie is perfect. He missed you, though. I bet he's glad that we're hanging out today," she said.

"So what do you have planned for today, Haley James?" he smiled.

"Well, after eating breakfast here, I thought we could go to the zoo with Jamie. And then, don't forget that we have to go over to your parents' house to eat lunch. How are they anyways?" she asked.

"They're fine. Remember how my dad used to be an ass? Well, he kind of realized that what he was doing was benefiting anyone, including me, my mom and himself, so he stopped pressuring me with basketball and he stopped treating my mom badly. He and my mom aren't the same couple they used to be, but they're doing couple's counseling, so they're on their way," he explained.

"How do you think they'll react about Jamie?" she asked.

"My mom will love Jamie. I know it. She was one of the most supportive people of our marriage. She was so encouraging about it. Sure, she thought we were a little young, but she also knew we were in love, so she did what she knew was best for us. Remember our wedding reception? My mom gave this great speech to us. In that very moment, I could see in her eyes just how unbelievably proud she was of us...and how happy and ecstatic she was for us," Nathan recalled.

_Flashback:_

_"I'd like to say a couple of words," Deb said, coming up to the microphone. "Like my brother said, Haley completely changed my son's world. When Nathan first described Haley, it was along the lines of 'beautiful, brilliant, fierce, independent, a true fighter, and brave.' I instantly knew that my son was falling for this girl. And for the first time in years, I could see my real son. I asked Nathan what this mystery girl's name was and what he answered was 'Haley James. And I hope one day, she'll become Haley James Scott.' Well, that wish came true. I was initially skeptical about Nathan's desire to get married now, but then I realized that there is no one better than Haley for my son. That's why I agreed. Because I want my son and Haley to be together forever. Haley, I cannot thank you enough for loving my son. I think that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I will forever be grateful for the way you've helped Nathan. I wish you two the best," Deb said._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember that," Haley smiled. "Did you tell your mom about Jamie yet?"

"No," Nathan answered. "I kind of wanted to wait to tell her. I wanted to tell her with you. It's a matter that should be done with the two of us. Plus, since I know she'll be happy for us, she'll want to meet him as soon as possible, which is why we should have Jamie with us when we tell her."

Haley nodded in understanding. Karen came out from the back with three cups of steaming coffee. She looked around the cafe, seeing that there were a few people who had came in when she was in the back, but then Karen saw that the other waiters and waitresses were already either taking the customers' orders or getting the food and drinks from the kitchen. Karen sat down at the counter with Nathan and Haley, and handed them each a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Nathan. Nice to see you here this morning," Karen said. She took a long sip of her coffee.

"Morning, Ms. Roe," he greeted her back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm great, actually, but please, call me Karen," she insisted. "You're like family. Actually, you technically are. You're not blood-related, but your my son's half brother, so somehow that makes us related."

"Yeah," Nathan laughed. "It's a confusing, long family tree."

"So Haley told me that you two have plans for today after eating breakfast here. I don't want to keep you waiting, so what would you like for breakfast?" Karen asked, pulling out her notepad and a pen.

Nathan turned to Haley. "What were you thinking of getting?"

"I just wanted a mushroom and cheese omelet with sausage on the side," Haley requested, putting the menu back down on the counter as Karen wrote it down.

"What did you want to have, Nathan?" Karen asked.

"I'll have the, uh...sausage, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich on a bagel," he answered.

"What kind of bread?"

"White bread, I guess," he said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders. Give me a few minutes," Karen replied and then left to go to the back of the kitchen.

Karen headed to the back of the kitchen and bumped into someone. She looked up to see Keith. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and she buried her face in his shoulder. After releasing him, she kissed him quickly, but then furrowed her eyebrows upon realizing that it was Thursday, meaning he should be at work, not here at the cafe with her. Not that she was complaining or anything, but she was confused.

"Keith," she said. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "My customers can hold off for a little. Besides, it's morning, so I decided to grab a cup of coffee before my day."

"Is it that?" she smiled. "Or did you just want to see me?"

"Maybe a little bit of both. What? I can't see my beautiful girl when I want to?" he smirked.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not complaining. But I have to get out there to serve some food to Nathan, Haley, and Jamie," she told him.

"Who's Jamie?" Keith asked.

Karen frowned. "I didn't tell you about Jamie?"

"I guess not," Keith chuckled. "Who is he?"

"He's Nathan and Haley's eleven month old son. Haley brought him and herself home from California about a week or two ago," Karen explained.

Keith's eyes widened slightly. "Alright, I knew about Haley coming home from California after a long absence, but I never knew she had a son? It's Nathan's? When did this happen? How come she didn't tell him about their kid up until now?"

"Yes, it's Nathan's. This happened about two months before they split up - apparently she got pregnant after they slept together during their engagement night. She didn't tell him because she was scared and worried and then all the chaos happened and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. I don't blame her, Keith. I know what it's like to fall in love and then get hurt later on by the person you least expect to do the hurting," Karen said.

"Yeah, I know. So how's Haley-Bob holding up?" Keith asked. Other than Lydia and Jimmy, Karen and Keith also used 'Haley-Bob' as a nickname since they knew her since she was a little girl.

"She's alright. She's being strong about it all. She's a great mom to Jamie just like Brooke is a great mom to our grandson. Speaking of, have you spoken to Lucas this week?" Karen asked.

Keith nodded. "I talked to him last night. That reminds me. Tomorrow night, on Friday, Lucas and Brooke want to come over to our place with Hayden for dinner. They want to catch up. I bet Lucas really misses you and me."

"That's fine. I'll just make some food tomorrow afternoon for all of us," Karen said.

"Okay, cool. Is the food ready?" Keith asked, switching subjects.

"It is," she answered. "Let's go. Help me with Nathan's meal. I'll get Haley's."

Keith and Karen came out from the back with Karen holding Haley's meal - a handmade mushroom and cheese omelet with two sausages on the side and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice- and Keith holding Nathan's breakfast - a grilled bagel sandwich with cheese, scrambled eggs, and sausage with a can of soda for Nathan's drink. They put down the food on the counter, and Nathan and Haley immediately began eating since they were on a tight schedule. It was already 8:15 AM, and, after thinking about everything, Haley figured that they should be at the zoo by 9:00 if they wanted to give Jamie a memorable experience. That would give them about three hours at the zoo before heading over to Dan and Deb's house for lunch at noon.

Nathan and Haley finished their breakfast quickly and were done a 8:30 AM. Nathan offered to pay for both of them, but Karen refused saying that, since they were family, there was no charge. Haley fed Jamie his bottle while Nathan went to use the bathroom and also get some cash from the ATM for the zoo in case he, Haley, or Jamie wanted to buy something there. When he came back, Haley had also already fed Jamie his baby food - mashed up sweet potato and then some apple sauce.

They left Karen's cafe and got into Nathan's car. Haley had already put Jamie's carseat in the back the night before so that they were all prepared. She strapped Jamie in while Nathan fixed the rear-view mirror so that he and Haley could see Jamie from the front. After closing Jamie's door, Haley got into her own seat, put her seatbelt on, and leaned back on the seat, waiting for Nathan to start the car. Nathan started it, drove out of the parking lot, and got onto the roads.

"Hales, quick question," he started.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"How'd you get here? I mean, is your car still in the parking lot of Karen's? We're taking my car, but where is yours?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought about that before I left. Brooke dropped me off so that I didn't have to leave my car in the parking lot," she explained.

"Got it. Where are Brooke and Lucas anyways?" he asked.

"They're taking Hayden to Jake and Peyton's. Hayden and Jenny are going to play together while Jake and Lucas practice basketball, and Brooke and Peyton do...I don't know...girl stuff," she shrugged.

"Why aren't you doing that with them?" he asked softly. "Why hang out with me?"

"It's my choice. I want to hang out with you," she answered.

He smiled, and the rest of the car ride was silent. However, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a peaceful silence that they liked having among them. Haley watched Nathan drive and looked at the rear-view mirror every now and then to check on Jamie. Haley put her hand on Nathan's arm as he drove, but in a strictly platonic manner. They were like...really good friends, but she didn't know if they could ever be a couple again. She just wasn't ready for that right now, and she knew she couldn't put herself through it. At least not now.

When they arrived at the zoo, they got out of the car, paid the zoo to come in, and then Jamie immediately began pointing to the tigers. Nathan and Haley laughed, and then brought him over to there. Nathan raised Jamie up and put Jamie on his shoulders so that he could get a better view of the animals. Jamie threw his hands around Nathan's neck for support, and then he giggled. Haley began snapping pictures with both her camera and her cell phone. Jamie had never been so curious about the animals in his life.

"He seems to really like it," Nathan commented.

"Yeah, he does. He has always liked animals, especially his stuffed giraffe that Brooke and Lucas bought him when we first got back from Tree Hill," she replied.

"Oh, I think they have giraffes here. C'mon, let's take him to them. He's gonna love them!" Nathan exclaimed, and Haley laughed at his excitement for his son. Haley was glad that Nathan genuinely loved spending time with their son. Some may say that a lot of teenage parents spend time with their kid because it's mandatory as a parent, but Nathan truly loved it and always had full-on excitement when he spent time with Jamie.

They headed over to the giraffes, and Jamie looked up, recognizing the animal immediately. He squealed and began clapping his hands widely. Nathan and Haley exchanged glances and shared a laugh, watching the excitement of their son upon seeing probably his favorite animal.

"Momma! Momma!" Jamie squealed out.

"Yes, baby, I know. It's a giraffe like the stuffed on you have a home," she smile.

Jamie nodded and continued to stare at them as they moved. One giraffe took a large bite out of one of the trees that the zoo must have planted for the giraffes to eat. Jamie's blue eyes became rounder and wider by the second.

After some time, Nathan led Haley and Jamie towards the lions, and, though Jamie was a little intimidated by the lions at first, he began to warm up to them, and smiled at them the same way he had smiled at the tigers and giraffes. Nathan handed Jamie to Haley so that he could get his phone out of his pocket to take more pictures of Jamie and Haley. Nathan then remembered that he had a bag of saltines in his pocket in case he got hungry later on, so he decided to give some to the lions. Little did he know lions don't eat starch - they only eat meat.

"Hey, Hales," he whispered.

She turned to Nathan while Jamie was still on her hip pointing to the lions. "What's up?"

"Look what I got," he smirked, showing her the crackers.

"Okay, so eat them," she shrugged. She didn't get what he was talking about.

"No, they're for the lions," he explained.

Before she could protest or tell him that lions don't eat that, and that you're not supposed to feed the animals, he threw them into the cage. The crackers fell at the lion's feet and it growled loudly.

"Nathan, you're not supposed to feed the animals!" Haley exclaimed, laughing a little.

Nathan widened his eyes. "Um, oops?"

The lion growled and stood up. Haley swiveled around, holding Jamie, and pushed Nathan.

"Let's go, we're gonna get in so much trouble!" she shrieked.

Nathan and Haley left the site as some of the workers at the zoo came to see what the chaos was about. Before the zoo workers went to see who disturbed the animals by feeding them, Nathan and Haley left the zoo completely and rushed to Nathan's car. Haley strapped Jamie in while Nathan jumped into the front seat. As soon as Haley got into her own seat, Nathan started the car and swiftly drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

As they drove onto the main roads, Nathan slowed down and Haley leaned back on her chair, breathing heavily. She looked back to see that Jamie was completely fine with a huge smile plastered across his face like usual.

"Nathan," Haley said. "Why'd you feed the lions? You know you can't do that!"

Nathan chuckled. "How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"I don't know, you just do. Why are you laughing?" she asked.

He laughed again. "Cause it's funny."

"It's not funny. We could've gotten in so much trouble! We could've gotten arrested or something-"

"Hales, calm down," he suppressed another laugh. "It's fine. We didn't get into trouble. Why are you breathing heavily anyways?"

"Well, sorry Mr. Star Athlete, but not everyone can run very fast, especially while carrying an eleven-month old baby with them," she teased.

"One day, I'm gonna take you to the gym and we're gonna run for hours," he chuckled.

"Nathan, I do work out, you do know that, right?" she replied, laughing.

"Of course I know that. We did sleep together, you know. I know that you have a great figure and-"

"Nathan!" she cut him off. "Not in front of Jamie!"

"Whatever," he joked. "Anyways, I didn't mean the exercise gym. I mean the school basketball gym. One day, we'll run laps together. A lot of laps."

"Yeah, well, I'll get back to you as to when I want to do that," she teased. "How about never-o'clock?"

"I'll get you to do it," he said.

"We'll see. Nathan, it's only 10:00 AM. What are we supposed to do now before we go to your parents' house? We have two hours," Haley said.

Nathan continued driving as he thought about. Suddenly, an idea came to him and he smiled, looking at Haley and then looking to the back at Jamie. "I've got an idea."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Haley asked. She raised her eyebrows, questioning him.

"We'll go to the rivercourt," he announced, obviously happy about his idea.

"The rivercourt?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Jamie can practice basketball, and you and I can-"

"Nathan, you do understand that Jamie isn't even a year old, right? The baskets are like 20 feet up," she pointed out.

"We'll help him. We're his parents. It's our job to watch out for him and help him every step of the way in his journey, especially when he needs help and falls down," he replied.

She shrugged and then nodded. "I know, you're right."

"I know I am," he smirked cheekily.

She punched his arm playfully. As Nathan continued driving, Haley sighed and watched him again. Their relationship was different than the one they had during their junior year. They used to be one of Tree Hill's best couples, according to Brooke, but now they acted like really close friends - best friends almost. It was great to act playful and friendly with Nathan, and it was a hell of a lot better than being away from him or avoiding him, but she couldn't help but notice how much had changed in the last year and a half. Things had really taken a turn by itself.

Nathan drove up to the rivercourt and parked onto the grass. Haley looked through the window to see that there were already people at the riverboat. She looked closer and realized that it was Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Jenny, and Hayden. Nathan raised his eyebrows and turned to Haley.

"Is that Brooke? And Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Jenny, and Hayden?" he asked.

"I think it is. I guess they left Jake and Peyton's to go to the rivercourt," she shrugged.

They got out of the car, and Haley took Jamie out of the car, putting him on her hip, while Nathan locked the car doors. They walked up to all of them just as Jake and Lucas were about to start another game.

"Hey, guys," Nathan interrupted them.

Jake and Lucas stopped playing basketball while Brooke and Peyton looked up from the bench where they were sitting. Jenny was sitting on Peyton's lap, and as for the same with Brooke and Hayden.

"What're you guys doing here?" Brooke called out from the bench. "Hales, I thought you and Nate were going to the zoo and then to Deb and Dan's house for lunch."

"Well, we already went to the zoo about ten minutes ago, but Nate over here decided to ruin Jamie's experience by feeding saltines to the lions," she said, looking at Nathan who smiled and shrugged.

"Aren't you not supposed to feed the animals there?" Brooke asked.

"Exactly," Haley smiled, shaking her head jokingly.

"So, Nate, are you up for a game then?" Lucas asked, throwing him the ball.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan answered.

Everyone but Haley and the kids raised their eyebrows since, when Haley was away, Nathan never really wanted to play basketball with them. It wasn't that he didn't like the sport or like Lucas, Jake, or any of his teammates - it was just that he missed Haley way to much to play. Lucas looked at Nathan, grinning. It was good to have his brother back. He also realized how much impact one person can have on someone's life. Without Haley, Nathan was a completely different person.

"Okay, so Jake and I will play against Nathan," Lucas announced.

"Dude, that's totally unfair," Nathan complained.

"We'll switch it up each game," Lucas explained.

Nathan slumped his shoulders, but then nodded. Haley sat down next to Brooke and Peyton, putting Jamie on her lap. She handed him a toy to keep him distracted for a while. Brooke smiled and put a hand on Haley's knee.

"How're you, Haley-Bob?" Brooke joked.

Haley groaned. "Tigger, you know I hate it when you call me that. I wish my mom never told you guys my middle name."

"A little too late for that," Brooke teased.

Peyton laughed. "Remember when it was just us girls on that hot day in July about a year a half ago? It was so much more simple. Jenny was just a little baby girl while you two didn't even have kids. I still can remember that day exactly. B. Davis, you were reading fashion magazines and squealing every time you saw a cute outfit which was basically every ten seconds. And Hales, you were on your phone looking at photos of your family. Meanwhile, I was drawing a picture of Jake. It wasn't too long ago, yet somehow, it feels a million mies away...that memory just seems like it was so many years ago."

_Flashback:_

_"Oh my gosh, I have to buy this outfit! It's so cute!" Brooke squealed as she was looking through her new fashion magazine. Peyton and Haley looked at her and rolled their eyes._

_"Tigger, that's the tenth time you said that. How many outfits do you need?" Haley asked._

_"Haley, you know I need to buy new clothes for the first day of school. We're going to be juniors. I need to look good," Brooke complained._

_"It's July, Tigger. School doesn't start until September. That's two months," Haley laughed._

_"Still, Tutor Girl," Brooke said, using her nickname for Haley, which was chosen because Haley tutored students in her free time since she was one of the smartest students in school and always got good grades in every class._

_"I need to look good for Lucas. I haven't seen him in a while," Brooke reasoned, referring to her boyfriend, Lucas Scott._

_"Brooke, you just saw Lucas last week. How many times do you need to see him?" Peyton laughed from her spot on the floor. She was drawing sketches, mainly of her boyfriend, Jake Jagielski._

_"Peyton, I haven't seen Lucas since last week because he's been with his mom for the past few days at the café," Brooke explained._

_"Brooke, I think you can live with a week of not seeing your precious boyfriend," Peyton joked._

_"Be quiet, Peyton. I need to see my boyfriend. What if you couldn't see Jake for a week, huh? Not so pleasant anymore," Brooke said. Peyton quickly fell silent._

_"Okay, I guess I see your point," Peyton said._

_"See. It's not so easy being away from you boyfriend. You know, Tutor Girl, we have to hook you up with someone soon. You've been single for a while now," Brooke said to Haley. Haley looked up from her phone._

_"Tigger, I'm fine being single. You know it's been hard to date since my breakup with Chase. I really liked him, you know?" Haley reasoned. Haley and her boyfriend, Chase Adams, had broken up after being together for almost a year. Their split was mutual, but Haley was still torn up inside._

_"Haley, that is no excuse. It's been three months. You need to get back out on the market. Besides, isn't Chase dating Taylor now?" Brooke said, referring to Haley's older sister._

_"I thought he was dating Quinn? Or was it Vivian?" Peyton said, referring to Haley's two other older sisters. Haley had six siblings- Three older brothers- Matt, Eli, and Robert, and three older sisters- Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn. Haley was the baby in the family. It got kind of lonely since all her siblings were now in or out of college._

_"No, it's Taylor. Quinn's dating Clay and Vivian's dating Bill, remember? I just can't believe that Chase would move on so quickly, and especially to my bitch of a sister," she said._

_"I know. Taylor is a bitch. I mean what kind of person would date her baby sister's ex-boyfriend?" Brooke asked._

_"That's Taylor for you," Haley sighed. "You're lucky because you have Lucas. He's so sweet," Haley grinned._

_"I know," Brooke let out a dreamy sigh. "He sent me a three page poem saying how much he missed me. My Lucas is going to be the next American best-selling author."_

_"Well Jake is an amazing father," Peyton said, with a dreamy look in her eyes._

_Jake was a teenage father. He dated Nicki during their freshman year and she got pregnant. However, after she gave birth to their daughter, Jenny, she took off, leaving Jake to care for Jenny as a single high school parent. It helped that Peyton helped him and took the mother role in Jenny's life though._

_"How old is Jenny?" Haley asked._

_"She's eighteen months old already," Peyton answered._

_"Wow. It's been a while, huh?"_

_"Yeah." Peyton began sketching again, Haley started looking through her phone at pictures of her and her siblings, and Brooke flipped through her magazine once more. _

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, now I remember that day," Brooke recalled. "I told Haley that I loved Lucas for the first time."

Peyton's head snapped up. "You told her that and you didn't tell me?"

Brooke grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, P. Sawyer, but you weren't in the room. I just had to tell someone, and Haley happened to be sitting there."

"I remember that. I told you not to worry. I was so happy for you. You were falling in love for the first time and it was with the right guy for you. And look where you guys are now: happily in love with a gorgeous son," Haley said.

_Flashback:_

_"You miss Lucas, huh?" Haley asked, looking at Brooke's slightly sad expression. Brooke was never like this. She was usually 'cheery,' as Lucas called her._

_"Yeah, I do." Brooke looked around before whispering to Haley. "You want to hear a secret? I know you want to." Haley nodded._

_"I love him." Haley widened her eyes at the revelation. "I'm in love with Lucas Scott… and I think I always have been and always will be," Brooke revealed._

_Haley sat there, shocked. She always knew that Brooke and Lucas cared deeply for one another, but what she didn't know was that Brooke loved Lucas. Brooke wasn't the girl to fall in love. She had been the one to sleep around before she dated Lucas. She had been the fragile girl who hid her brokenness by sleeping around. Brooke was the girl who stayed strong for herself and the people around her, but was actually lonely inside from the fact that she was abandoned by her parents. She was the girl who used to keep her guard up around her heart in fear of letting someone in and getting her heart broken. Haley hoped Lucas felt the same way about her, because from the looks of it, Brooke was finally opening up her heart, and Haley didn't want Lucas to ruin that._

_"That's great, Brooke. I'm happy for you," Haley finally said._

_"I know. It's just, I've never felt this way before…and I'm scared that he'll one day hurt me… but I can't control the way I feel about him, you know?" Haley nodded. "I love him, and I probably always will."_

_End of Flashback_

"You were right, Hales. Everything turned out okay. And I think everything _will _be okay, too. Looks like you and Nathan are getting along pretty, well, huh?" Brooke smirked, kinking an eyebrow. Haley nudged Brooke playfully.

"We're just friends," Haley defended herself.

"Right," Brooke drew out. "Looks like more than that to me. Spending time together every day, laughing, hanging out, joking around. You sure you're _just_ friends?"

"I promise," Haley swore. "Only that."

"If you say so," Brooke sing-songed. Peyton laughed and Haley rolled her eyes playfully.

An hour and a half later, the boys had finished playing eight short basketball games during which Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were talking about school, clothes, shopping, and their kids. Haley then checked her phone to see that it was already 11:30 AM - fifteen minutes before their lunch with Deb and Dan. Haley took the toy from Jamie, put it in her bag, stood up with him on her hip, and then walked onto the court in the middle of the boys' basketball game.

"Nathan, we have to go to your parents'. It's already 11:30. We only have thirty minutes," she informed him. "Plus, you need to change. You're sweating."

He nodded. "Okay, let's go. I'll see you guys later?"

Jake and Lucas both nodded and restarted a new game. Nathan and Haley left after Haley told Brooke and Peyton that she would text them later so they could talk more and hang out. Nathan and Haley got into the car with Jamie and drove quickly to Nathan's apartment, trying to hurry so that Nathan could change so that they wouldn't be late, knowing that it would upset

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Nathan's apartment with at 11:40. Haley went to get Jamie, and brought him into Nathan's house while Nathan ran upstairs to change into something more appropriate for their lunch. Haley was already wearing a red skirt, a black tank top, some jewelry, and one inch black heels. Haley learned that Deb knew about her leaving, so Haley had to try to gain Deb's trust back. She knew that a nice outfit wasn't going to fix anything, but it didn't hurt. Haley had already put Jamie in a light blue polo shirt, kaki pants, and sneakers. Nathan came back down in a blue dress shirt, casual denim jeans, and sneakers.

Haley took a look at Nathan's outfit and smiled. "Hey, you're matching Jamie."

Nathan looked down at himself for a second and then to Jamie, and then shrugged. "I didn't try to do that, but okay."

"Let's go. Don't want to keep your parents waiting, do we?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

Nathan and Haley got back into the car with Jamie and sped off to Deb and Dan's with twenty minutes to get there. Haley examined herself in the mirror one last time while Nathan was driving. Nathan noticed that and put one of his hands on her arm to stop her. She looked up and raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Hales, you don't have to look at the mirror. You're already beautiful. You always look beautiful. That'll never change," he complimented her.

She felt her cheeks heat up, but she stopped herself from blushing. She was trying to stop herself from falling for Nathan even harder, but that was no use. She couldn't control the fact that he treated her like a princess, no matter whether they were together or not.

They arrived at Deb and Dan's ten minutes later with another ten minutes left to spare. Haley got Jamie out of the car while Nathan fixed his shirt up and tucked it into his jeans to make himself seem a little fancier. Haley took a deep breath and then they both went to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Deb who was wearing a casual dress.

Deb smiled. "Nathan, Haley."

"Hey, mom," Nathan greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott," Haley greeted her politely.

"Oh, please, call me Deb like you did before," Deb insisted. "It's alright, and I-"

Deb stopped mid-sentence when she saw the baby on Haley's hip. She widened her eyes and put her hand to her mouth, gasping. Haley looked to where Deb was looking and sighed. She really hoped that Deb wasn't going to be mad about Jamie. Nathan also noticed that his mom was surprised by Jamie, so he put a comforting hand on Deb, trying to wake her from her trance.

"Mom..." he trailed off.

"Who...who's the baby?" she asked.

"Our...he's out son," he answered. "James Lucas Scott. He's eleven months old, and he's my and Haley's baby boy."

Deb raised her eyebrows. "You have a son?"

"Yeah, I do. Haley was pregnant back in August, and gave birth to him last March of 2004. When she came back a week or so ago, she told me about Jamie. She explained to me why she kept it a secret and I understand why she did. Don't be mad at her, mom. You can be mad at me if you want for having a baby in high school, but please don't be mad at Haley," Nathan begged.

Deb put her hand to her head and sighed. "I'm not mad. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm, I guess I'm happy for you."

"You are?" Nathan asked.

"If you're happy..." she prompted.

Nathan nodded. "I'm happy."

"Well, then so am I. I was always rooting for you and Haley always," Deb smiled.

"Hales and I aren't together, though. We're just friends," he confirmed.

"Yeah, for now," Deb teased.

"Mrs. Scott, I mean, Deb...we're just friends, I promise you. Nathan and I are nothing more than friends," Haley promised.

"Alright," Deb replied, seeming not convinced at all, but letting the subject drop to relieve the awkward tension that filled the room. "Well, come to the kitchen. Dan and I made a great lunch, I must say."

Nathan and Haley followed Deb into the kitchen where they saw Dan looking into the fridge, grabbing drinks for everyone. Dan turned when he heard people come in, and he smiled a little. Haley couldn't really tell whether it was genuine or not, but she decided not to dwell about it. Dan gestured for everyone to sit at the table while he poured the drinks. He sat down at the table, but frowned when he saw Haley bouncing a baby lightly on her lap.

"Why is there a baby here?" Dan asked, trying to be subtle.

"My son," Nathan answered simply, chewing on a piece of bread that was set in the middle of the table.

Dan set the drinks down and breathed in a long breath. "What?"

"That's my son, Jamie," Nathan repeated.

"Your son?" Dan replied.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Nathan responded.

Dan turned to Deb who was just watching her son and husband talk. "Did you know about this, Deb?"

"I just found out, I swear," Deb defended herself. "It was just about two minutes since I found out about Jamie."

"How the hell do you have a son?" Dan asked.

"Don't curse in front of him," Haley demanded, speaking up.

"I wasn't asking you, Haley," Dan snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! I thought you changed!" Nathan yelled.

"I did, but I never gave you permission to have a son! You're seventeen, Nathan, almost eighteen. You have a basketball career ahead of you. You have a life to live - you have Duke to attend in the fall!" Dan exclaimed.

"You didn't change, dad, did you? You said you changed because you wanted to be better for me and mom since doing bad things didn't get you anywhere, but being a good person means accepting that your son now has a child!" Nathan shot back.

"You have too much to lose, Nathan. I don't want you throwing your life away because of some girl and some kid!" Dan yelled.

"Okay, Haley is not some girl! She's my wife! And Jamie's not just some kid! He's my son! He's my and Haley's son! That'll never change. When I saw Jamie, I vowed that I would always protect and love him because that's what fathers do! Don't you are tell me that Haley and Jamie are nothing to me because they're something - something important to me - and they love me, unlike you," he sneered.

"Nathan, I'm only trying to help you," Dan said.

"Yeah, well you can stop that because it's not helping and it never did and never will. You have a choice, dad. It can either be to support me by accepting my son, or you can not accept me and lose me forever. Your choice," Nathan replied.

"I want what's best for you," Dan answered.

"No you don't, dad! Don't you understand that? You never wanted what was best for me. You always only cared about yourself and what was best for you. Stop 'looking out for me' because the truth is, you never did look out for me. And don't feed me that crap about you changing because it's obvious that you never did," Nathan responded.

"Nathan-"

"No," he cut Dan off. "Save it. We've heard enough. Let's go, Haley."

"Nathan, please stay!" Deb begged. "Don't listen to your father."

"I'm sorry, mom. I know you planned this all out and I love you for it, but I just cannot be with dad right now. I'll call you later, I promise," Nathan assured her.

"Nate..." Deb pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But this can't happen in front of Jamie."

Nathan kissed Deb's cheek before he and Haley left with Jamie. They got into the car quickly, and before driving off, Nathan took one last look at the house he used to live in. He shook his head, sighed, and drove off.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I didn't know that it was gonna be like that. I really thought Dan changed. I mean, he sure convinced me and my mom," he sighed.

"It's okay, Nate. I understand. I don't blame you for the way Dan acted. There's no way you could've known. Dan is deceiving and good at lying. That'll never change," she replied.

"I just wanted a nice lunch with you, our son, my mom, and my dad," he said.

"I know you did. Dan is just Dan. We'll have to accept it."

"I'll see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 22, 2005<em>**

_Two days later..._

"Hales, I'm bored," Nathan complained.

"Well, we have to be here. Who else do you think is going to watch Jamie?" she asked.

"I don't know, Keith and Karen?" he offered jokingly.

"Nope. We're here at the park, Nate, because Jamie wanted to come. I'm sure he'll get tired soon," she assured him.

"He's been running around the playground for almost two hours. How come his energy hasn't died out yet?" he asked.

"He's a kid, Nathan. Kids have too much energy for their own good. That and I also gave him a juice box before we came here," she told him.

"Never again with the juice," he joked.

She pushed his arm playfully. It was two days since the zoo and lunch at Deb and Dan's. For the the days after that, Nathan and Haley continuously spent time with Jamie every day, almost every minute. Nathan wanted to spend more time with his son, and Haley obviously wanted to come along too because, first of all, she hated being away from Jamie, and second of all, she actually really liked spending time with Nathan, but _just as friends._

They were at the park today, and it was around 5:00 PM. Before this, they had gone to the pool, the candy store, and the clothing store at the mall in Charlotte, North Carolina so that Haley could buy Jamie some new clothes. They had also ate at a restaurant in Charlotte that, to Nathan, was amazing food - almost as great as Karen's food.

"Well, while we're sitting here, I might as well ask you something," he said.

"What?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to have dinner with you tomorrow night at my place," he offered.

"Okay, when should I bring Jamie?" she asked, not fully getting it.

"No, I mean just you and I having dinner together," he clarified.

"Uh, Nathan-"

"It's not a date," he promised. "It's just you and I hanging out. These past several days, we've hung out with Jamie, and it's been perfect, but I just thought that you and I could spend time together alone as friends. What do you say?"

"Nathan..." she trailed off.

"I'm not trying anything, Haley. I just want to spend time with you. We're friends, aren't we?" he asked.

"Of course we are," she answered.

"Yeah, well friends can hang out, can't they?" he asked.

"They can, but...well...who's gonna watch Jamie?" she replied.

"Got that covered," he grinned cheekily. "My mom agreed to watch him."

"Your mom? What...what about Dan?" she asked.

"My dad's in Charleston, South Carolina for a few weeks for business," he answered. "Besides, I really think my mom deserves to spend time with her grandson despite the fact that my dad is a total jackass and doesn't accept Jamie."

"Well, I guess you do have it covered," she sighed.

"Which gives you no reason to say no," he pointed out.

"Nathan..."

"Haley, please. Just one night with me. I promise," he assured her.

"Alright, fine. But just friends," she said.

"Just friends," he confirmed.

Nathan and Haley stopped talking and started watching Jamie go on the slides with another little boy. They smiled and Nathan sighed, happy that he got Haley to spend tomorrow night with him. He knew it would be completely innocent, but he was glad that she was beginning to trust him. It was just going to take some convincing and a lot of promises on his part. And the good thing was that he was willing to do all of that for his girl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 23, 2005<em>**

_The next night..._

Nathan rubbed his hands together nervously as he finished setting up his dinner for him and Haley in his apartment. It was a simple, yet elegant set up, in his opinion. He, Lucas, and Jake had cleared out the couches in the living room so that it was an open space. They had put the couches in Nathan's spare bedroom since there were two rooms in the apartment - Nathan's and a spare. Then, Nathan asked Karen to make some food for the dinner since Nathan wasn't the best cook. He also looked up table set ups on the internet so that it wouldn't look all messy and unplanned. There was a table in the middle of the empty living room space with roses on the ground. Two tall candles were set up in the middle of table, and there was a single white rose placed next to them. It was perfect.

Nathan quickly changed into a blue button down dress shirt, gray slacks, a gray tie, and black dress shoes. He combed back his hair with a little gel and put his silver watch on that his mom had bought him last year. He set the picture of him and Haley on the ledge of his bedroom window, replacing the old one that he had broken when she was away in California. Everything had to be just perfect for them.

Meanwhile, Haley was at her house with Brooke and Peyton getting ready for her evening with Nathan. Deb was coming over in about ten minutes to watch Jamie. Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas were all going out to the movies tonight, so Brooke and Lucas got Karen and Keith to watch Hayden while Jake and Peyton asked Larry to watch Jenny for the night. Jake and Lucas were downstairs watching a basketball game while the girls were getting ready.

"I can't wait for you to tell me all the details of your date with Nathan!" Brooke squealed. "It's going to an amazing night for you two. I heard that Nathan planned everything out to the smallest possible detail with the help of Lucas, Jake, and Karen's cooking."

"Who knew that you two would become more than friends so fast," Peyton teased.

"Guys, I told you - relax. We are still just friends. It's not a date. It's just hanging out together eating dinner," she explained.

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" Brooke asked.

"I can wear a dress if I want to. But nothing is going to happen when I'm there. We'll talk, laugh-"

"And make out," Brooke finished. "I call it! They're going to make out by the end of the night."

"No, we're not. Friends don't make out, and we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less," Haley promised.

The doorbell rang before Brooke and Peyton could tease Haley playfully even more about her night with Nathan. Haley went downstairs to open the door, revealing Deb. Deb was holding a couple of games and stuffed animals for Jamie, so Haley already knew that Deb would be a great nanny for Jamie. She didn't even know why she was worried about that in the first place.

"Hi, Deb," Haley greeted her. "C'mon in."

"Thanks," Deb said and stepped in. "Before I forget, Haley, I wanted to apologize for the way that Dan acted the other day. I really wanted a nice lunch with you and my son."

"It's fine. I know Dan can be an ass. You have no control over that. It's not your fault. That's why I agreed to letting you watch Jamie for the night," Haley explained.

"Are you going to stay the night at Nathan's?" Deb asked.

"I don't know-"

"You should," Deb encouraged. "I think it would be really great for you guys to truly catch up alone, by yourselves. Stay the night. Jamie and I will be fine here."

"I guess so. I'm running a little late, but let me just go over the basics. Jamie's bedtime is 9:00 PM sharp - no later than that. His favorite toys are his trucks, basketball, and cars. He likes to sleep with the lights slightly dimmed, but not too dark. He needs to have his stuffed giraffe and Ravens teddy bear with him while he is sleeping in the crib. Since it is February, I want him to have both the sheets and heavy blankets on him. There is some baby food in the fridge and some extra crackers in the pantry in case he gets hungry. You should take him a bath around 8:15 PM and read him a bed time story around 8:45-"

"Haley, don't worry, I've got this. I'm a mother too, you know."

"I know, I know. I just never spend the night away from him. This is going to be the first," she sighed.

"Well, there's a first for everything, right? Before you go, though, I need to talk to you about you and Nathan," Deb requested.

"Oh, we're just friends, I promise," she assured her.

"I know you are for now, but I don't want him to be hurt again. When you were gone, he was a complete mess. I was always there to see it. He would crack pictures of you two and break things and talk to himself and always talk about fate and things like that. As a mother, it was so hard to see him like that."

_Flashback_:

_Nathan found his and Haley's last picture together before she left. Taking all his anger than jolted through his body, he threw it on the ground angrily. The picture frame shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. He took the picture from the floor and ripped it in half so that he and Haley were no longer in the same photo._

_"Damn it, Haley!" he screamed. "Don't leave me! I need you! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I'M SORRY FOR CHEATING ON YOU. I'M SORRY FOR HITTING YOU! I NEED YOU BACK IN MY LIFE OR I'M GONNA LOSE IT!"_

_Deb, who was staying at his place for the night, rushed into his bedroom._

_"Nathan! What is going on?" she asked. She already knew that Haley had left Tree Hill, but she didn't know how much it would break her son. She never saw Nathan like this until now._

_"She's gone, mom! She's never coming back to me!" he screamed._

_"Please, Nathan. Calm down. It's okay," she soothed her son._

_"It's not okay! She's gone! She left me because I was a jackass! It's all my fault, but there's nothing I can do about it! I LET GO OF THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME! I LOST HER FOREVER! SHE'S GONE!"_

_Deb took her son into her arms. At first, he flinched, but he finally relaxed into his mother's arm. He cried into her shoulder while she rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words into his ear._

_"It's gonna be okay, Nate. It's gonna be okay."_

_He cried and cried, but he finally calmed down._

_End of Flashback_

"It got worse some nights. I tried to calm in down, and sometimes, he would listen to me, but he was really breaking at the time. I never knew what to do. I knew he wanted to be alone most of the time, so I had to stand outside, watching him, feeling my heart break as he tore himself apart, guilt-ridden for what he did to the woman he loves - you. It's always been only you."

_Flashback:_

_As Nathan lay in bed, he couldn't stop replaying the day three months ago that changed his entire life. He tried to focus on different things, but the memory kept coming back and back in his head. It pierced his mind like a knife and he couldn't pull it out._

_He could remember seeing Haley with Damien. He could still remember everything._

_Nathan pulled his hair tightly with both his hands. He gripped his hair so tightly that he winced when he could feel the searing pain in his head. He let go of his raven colored hair and stood by the window, leaning against the window frame. He breathed lightly and could see his breath make a mark on the cold window. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of everything that was clouding his mind._

_"Damn it," Nathan muttered._

_He walked over to his desk to see a picture frame with a picture of him and Haley during their wedding. Getting angry again, he pushed everything onto the floor. His lamp broke into a thousand pieces and so did the picture frame. He tried to pick up the pieces from the broken lamp, but his hand kept on bleeding as he touched the broken glass. His hands shaking, he wiped his hands on a paper towel and then left the broken lamp on the floor. He returned to the window and looked out it with tired eyes and a tired mind._

_"I miss you, Hales. Come back to me and I promise I'll love you unconditionally. I promised myself that if I ever got a second chance with you, I'd never let you go again."_

_Nathan leaned against the window and closed his eyes tightly._

_Deb was sadly watching from the doorway. She was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed on her chest. She sighed, seeing her son break even more. He didn't know it, but he was changing and he didn't even know it. She had to fix him and get him back to normal before wore it was too late._

_Nathan opened his eyes once more._

_"Hey, baby," he said as if he was addressing Haley. "People always leave, but please be the one person to come back. Peyton says that sometimes they come back. Be that one person to come back to me. I know I love you. I hope you do, too."_

_End of Flashback_

"I didn't know it was that bad, Deb. I'm sorry for that-"

"Haley, I didn't come to talk to you to make you feel bad about your decision. I don't blame you for it. Nathan told me what happened, and while I was shocked about what he did, I forgave him because he was truly sorry and I knew that. I know you're hurting Haley, and you should be. I also know what it feels to have your heart broken by the man you love. You're not ready to be with him and I understand that. Just don't break his heart in the process. He had absolutely no right to hurt you the way that he did, but sorry and he's hurting, too, even if he doesn't show it. His heart is more fragile than you think," Deb explained.

"I won't hurt him, Deb. I'm just not ready," Haley replied.

"I know. You'll be ready one day, and when you are, I hope the boy you open your heart up to is him because you guys are perfect together. And, even if, when you are ready, you don't want to be with him, just don't hurt him. At least maybe you guys can be friends," Deb said.

Haley nodded. "We will always be friends. Even if we can't be together as a couple, our friendship will still be able to stand."

"Well, good luck on your 'not date' with Nathan. I hope you have fun," Deb smiled. "Go get him."

Haley thanked her and quickly told Deb that Jamie was with Lucas and Jake downstairs before leaving the house, getting into her car a few seconds later. She drove off to Nathan's apartment, which wasn't far from Brooke and Lucas's house - only about a minute or two by car. Soon she arrived to his house and, with her hands shaking, she walked up to the door. She didn't even know why she was so nervous. They were _just friends _having a nice dinner together to hang out and talk. It was nothing more than that. It couldn't be more innocent that what it was.

Haley rang the doorbell and a few seconds later, Nathan opened the door. She could tell he was nervous like her.

"You look amazing, Hales," he breathed out. "C'mon in."

Haley came in and gaped at how beautiful Nathan had turned the apartment into. She noticed the single table in the middle of the room with the candles and the roses on the table. She could smell delicious food coming from the kitchen and she instantly knew it was Karen's, partly because Karen's food had a distinctive taste, and partly because she worked at Karen's every week.

"Nathan, this all looks amazing. You did this by yourself?" she asked, walking around.

He nodded. "Most of it. Jake and Lucas helped me move the couches and as you can guess, Karen made the food, but I did the rest."

"Well, it looks great," she complimented it.

"Sit down," he said. "Our main course is ready."

She sat down and chuckled at the way Nathan carried the food as if he was a waiter. He liked joking around like that sometimes. He put the two platters on the table - one at his seat and one at hers. He took the lid off both of them, revealing mac 'n cheese.

"Mac 'n cheese," she smiled. "The food of the gods."

"I know you more than you think," he grinned back. "Let's eat."

They ate while talking more about Jamie, school, basketball, and cheerleading. As they talked, Haley felt more and more comfortable about the fact that this could be called 'a date.' However, she knew it wasn't anything like that to Nathan. They laughed and smiled throughout their whole dinner. Nathan joked around, which made Haley laugh even more. She forgot about all the problems they had to solve about their marriage. She felt carefree. She felt like she could face anything. He gave her that stillness in her life. He was there when she needed him and she was forever grateful for that.

After they finished eating, Nathan cleaned up the plates while Haley suggested they watch a movie. Nathan agreed to let her pick it since he wanted her to feel special tonight. He actually didn't even care if she picked a chic-flik. Tonight was her night. She got to pick and he wouldn't care if it was a sappy, romantic love story that they used to watch when they were still dating.

Nathan joined Haley in his bedroom where there was a TV. She sat down on the couch in the bedroom and turned the TV on. He rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled lightly when he saw that she had chose 'A Walk to Remember' by Nicholas Sparks. He had already seen that movie with her, but if it was what she wanted to watch, then they would watch it, no complaints.

Halfway through the movie, Nathan looked over to see Haley in a complete trance while watching the movie. She was staring at the screen blankly. It didn't even look like she was watching the movie anymore. He shook her shoulder a numerous amount of times until she finally snapped out of the trance and turned to him, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"You, you were just in a trance," he explained. "I wanted to know what was going on."

"Nothing, nothing, it's just...it's just the movie, I guess," she explained.

"How so?" he asked.

"It's just that their relationship is kind of like ours. He was the jock and she was the nerd. That's how we were. You were the superstar basketball player while I was Tutor Girl. We weren't supposed to collide, yet somehow, we did, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. And then it got me to thinking how that just changed in a blink of an eye without me knowing what even happened during it. It took me a while to actually realize what you had done, and it took me an even longer time to figure out why you did it. I know at a superficial level why, but deep down, I need to know why you cheated if you loved me," she said.

He sighed. "I thought you cheated-"

"I don't want that answer, Nathan. I want a real answer. Why did you cheat? I knew you thought I cheated, but I want to know what drove you to get back at me. What inside of you told yourself that it was okay that cheat on me back?"

"I don't know, Hales," he muttered. "I was immature. I wasn't thinking. I just took all the pain that was inside of me and turned it into something else. Unfortunately, that 'something else' turned into cheating. I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't explain why I did it because when I look back at it, I can't even remember why I thought it was okay to do what I did with Rachel."

"It's just that you hurt me so bad," she sighed.

"I know. I know. Can we talk about this later, Hales, please? Tonight is supposed to be a good night. We can talk about our problems later," he suggested.

"Nathan-"

"Dance with me," he offered. He stood up from the couch and held out his hand to her.

"What? There's no music," she chuckled.

"There can be," he said. He grabbed his mp3 player from his bed and turned on 'their song.' She smiled when she heard it and let out a long breath.

"You don't even dance," she pointed out.

"I'd dance for you," he replied.

"That was incredibly cheesy, you know," she laughed.

"Not when I'm with you."

She laughed again. She looked at him to see that he was still waiting for her. She figured she didn't have a choice, so she got up and took his hand. She threw her head back in laughter when he dipped her and then twirled her around. He had gotten better at dancing in the last year and she didn't know why, but she didn't really care. She was having fun.

_You need a friend_  
><em>I'll be around<em>  
><em>Don't let this end<em>  
><em>Before I see you again<em>  
><em>What can I say to convince you <em>  
><em>To change your mind of me?<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_  
><em>Not just the color<em>  
><em>Look inside of me<em>  
><em>Tell me all you need and I will try<em>  
><em>I will try<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>

_Free for you, whenever you need_  
><em>We'll be free together baby<em>  
><em>Free together baby<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to hold you closer than before<em>  
><em>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free<em>  
><em>I'll be free for you anytime<em>

_I'm going to love you more than anyone_  
><em>I'm going to love you more than anyone<em>

Nathan stared into Haley's beautiful light brown eyes after the song finished and felt himself getting lost in them. Haley was doing this same with Nathan's scintillating blue eyes - the ones she had always looked into when they were still dating and married. Before Nathan knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed Haley lightly. To Nathan's surprise, though, he felt Haley kiss him back.

The next few hours went by in a blur just like when they slept with each other for the first time during their engagement night. Nathan's tie was taken off and then his shirt was unbuttoned and thrown across the room by Haley. He unzipped her dress carefully and soon enough, it was off as well, leaving her only in her undergarments. While still kissing her, he undid his belt, unbuttoned his slacks, and tossed them both to the corner of the room leaving him also in only his boxers. He lightly placed her on the bed and continued kissing her, feeling on top of the world. Maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 24, 2005<em>**

_The next morning..._

Haley woke up with the sun streaming in through Nathan's window. She opened her eyes widely after she realized and remembered last night's events. She had slept with Nathan. Why had she? She told herself and everyone else that she wasn't ready, yet, somehow, lost in the moment, she slept with him last night. He had kissed her and just his simple kiss was enough for her to fall back in love with him. It was crazy how he was able to do that to her with just a kiss.

Haley looked over to Nathan to see him sleeping soundly on his side. She sighed. She didn't want to do this - she wanted him to wake up to her - but she couldn't stay. That would make her even more confused. She had to leave to think things through with the help of everyone. She glanced over one more time at Nathan and breathed out. She kissed his cheek lightly so that he wouldn't wake up and then carefully got out of bed. She grabbed her clothes, got dressed, and then looked at him for one last time before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean you slept with Nathan?" Brooke shrieked.<p>

"I don't know. He was there and I was there. We were dancing and all of the sudden, he leans in and kisses me. I kissed back because I was caught up in the moment," Haley explained.

"I get kissing him because you're caught up in the moment, but sex? That's crazy and amazing at the same time!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do about it, Brooke," Haley sighed. "After last night, a part of me is ready to get back together with me, but the other part of me says it's too much of a risk."

"You'll never know what could've been if you don't go for it," Brooke pointed out.

"I know, but what if my heart is just not ready for it?" Haley asked.

"It's ready for it. You just don't know it yet because you're too scared about what _could _happen if you and Nate got back together. Your fear is taking over, not letting your heart speak for itself. But it's been ready for a long time, Hales. You're just yet to realize it," Brooke explained.

"I love Nathan," Haley said.

"I know you do, honey. You always will. That's why you married him. Go for it. Life's too short to think about love. You have to be in love," Brooke said. "Go get him."

"I'll talk to him."

"Yeah. Do it soon before it's too late," Brooke advised. "Then we can be sisters if Luke and I ever got married!"

Haley laughed. "Always thinking of the future, Tigger."

"Of course. By the way, where is Peyton?" she asked.

"She texted me saying she's with Jake," Haley answered.

Brooke kinked her eyebrow. "Of course she is. I bet they're getting funky."

"You said that last year in July before our junior year. Some things never change."

"And sometimes things do change. Like you and Nathan. You're meant to be. You just have to believe in it and then fate will work everything out by itself. Trust me on that, Haley-Bob."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Haley looked over at the city. She was standing on the roof of Karen's after her night shift. It was around 9:30 PM now, and all she really wanted was to be alone in her thoughts to decide what she was going to do about her situation with Nathan. She came up here because it gave her great memories of just her and Lucas in their younger days. She loved those days, but she loved these too.

"Hell of a view," a deep voice said.

Haley swiveled around to see Nathan walking towards her with his hands shoved his his pockets. He was wearing a green polo and kaki jeans with sneakers. He looked tired and worried, which might have been because she left earlier in the morning without even a note after they slept together. She could completely understand why he looked the way he did right now.

"Nathan," Haley breathed out. "Hi."

"Hi, Hales," he greeted her back calmly. It amazed Haley how calmly he was handling the situation so far. "How's it going?"

"I know why you're here," she began.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"You want to talk about what happened last night, don't you?" she replied.

"We could if you want to," he shrugged.

"Damn it, Nathan, how the hell are you so calm about this?" she yelled.

He sighed. "I just want what you want, Hales. I didn't mean for it to go so far. I told you it would be innocent last night, and I broke that promise, so for that, I apologize. However, I can't apologize for the way I felt last night. For the first time, I laughed a genuine laugh while I was with you. You made me feel alive. Everything that happened last night was a dream, and a good one to me. I understand if you don't want to be with me, and that's my fault for screwing up things last year with you in the first place, but I don't regret us sleeping together last night."

"Nathan, I still love you," she admitted. "I always have."

His smile grew wider. "Really/?"

"But...I'm having trouble with the idea of you and I being together again," she said.

"Because of what I did to you," he finished.

"Yeah, because of that. I believe you when you say that you're sorry. I know how bad you feel," Haley replied. "But it hurts every time I think about what you did and that pain will be with me forever."

"Not if you don't let it be with you. Hales, every day, I wish that I could take back what I did to you. I wish that I could take the fight back and the hitting and the cheating and just all of it, but I can't. Instead, I'm trying to make things right with you. I know you're having trouble with believing in us again, but I never stopped believing in what we had or what we could have," he told her.

"We love each other, but it's not that easy," she sighed.

"I know it's not, but we could figure it out along the way as long as we have each other," he pointed out.

"I'm scared," she revealed.

"Of me?" he asked.

"Of feeling the way I did when I found out what you did. I didn't like being that way. I felt vulnerable and scared and hurt and weak. That's not who I am. I'm not supposed to let boys get in the way of my strength, yet somehow, you had an impact on that. I love you, Nathan, but I'm afraid of being that way again."

"But I promise I won't do that to you again. I know what I did and I'm sorry for it. I am so sorry. It will never, ever happen again," he promised. "I'm not that guy again."

"What do you want from us?" she asked.

"I want us to be together again," he answered quickly without hesitation.

"I need to know that down the road, you won't change your mind about the way you feel. I need to know that we're going to be together forever because if not, then why do we even need to try?" she asked.

"You want to hear me say it? Okay then. I'm the guy who's destined to make you happy and you're the girl who's supposed to do the same to me. I feel it in my soul, Hales. We're meant to be, and I know it because there is no way that anyone could ever possibly give me that same feeling that you give me every time we're together. I feel alive and carefree and strong. When you're with me, I know that this is what love feels like and this is what forever looks like. I'm the guy you're going to be with forever. There is no doubt in that. Every couple has their bumps in the road, but the ones meant to be are the ones that are able to move past the mistakes. I know we can get through this, and if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but just know that I'm not going anywhere. Now that you're back, I'm willing to fight for you. I am going to fight for you no matter what because I'm not going to let my love of my life leave me again," he said.

"I want to believe you-"

"Then believe me. Take a chance, Hales. I know you can and I know you want to. Don't let your fear get in the way. That little voice in your head that's telling you that I'm going to hurt you is wrong. I won't. I'll stand by you 100%. When you fall down, there's no doubt as to whether I'll catch you or walk away, because you can count on the fact that, not only will I catch you, but I'll be with you when you're healing and thousands of years after that. Don't hide anymore. You're here and so am I. This is real. Those feelings that you have about me are saying that you love me and you want to be with me. Listen to those feelings, not the fear, because the fear is wrong. Your feelings, however, are never wrong. Your heart takes you to place where you belong and it has taken you back to Tree Hill. That means something, Hales, whether you admit it or not," he said. "Don't hide."

"This is going to be hard," she sighed.

"It will be. But I'll be with you. I promise," he swore.

She looked into his blue eye and remembered what it was like when they were still dating. Her fears were slowly starting to disappear, and they were replaced by the feelings of love - the ones she got during their marriage. After making a decision in her head, she took a deep breath and kissed him.

Nathan was surprised at first, but quickly kissed back. She let go and looked into his eyes again, smiling this time.

"I'm ready," she said.

"So we're together again?" he asked excitedly, his smile growing wider and wider.

"If you love me," she said.

"Of course I love you, dork," he teased, kissing her again.

For the first time, Haley actually believed in what Nathan had said. Love only happens once, so catch it when it comes around. Haley was ready to be with Nathan again, and Nathan sure as hell wasn't going to let her go like he did before. He was going to hold onto her for the rest of his life, no matter how much strength it took on his part. He was just glad that she loved him again. That's all he could ever ask for. She was worth more than basketball or school and any offer he was given. She was his trophy. That's all he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. Nathan and Haley spend a lot of time with Jamie. Karen, Keith, Deb, and Dan find out about Jamie and everyone is accepting of him except Dan. Nathan and Haley then have an evening to remember together, in which Nathan and Haley sleep together while 'lost in the moment' as Haley says. They finally get back together in the end!<strong>


	15. Always Be My Baby

**AN: Here is Chapter Fifteen. For the last chapter recap, Nathan and Haley get back together after sleeping together at his place. In this chapter, it is Jamie's first birthday, so many of his relatives come over (aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, ect.) Please enjoy this chapter and also don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"You know I could've held you in my arms forever and it still wouldn't have been long enough."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 15: Always Be My Baby**

_**February 25, 2005**_

_The next day..._

"Lucas! Lucas!" Brooke called out from the kitchen. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!"

Lucas, upon hearing Brooke's irritated voice, raced from their bedroom down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was calling him from. He found her sitting on a chair from the table that was pulled up closer to Hayden's high chair. Hayden was sitting in his high chair, giggling, clapping his hands, while Brooke was practically steaming in her seat from anger and frustration. Lucas saw a jar of baby food and a spoon in one of Brooke's hand, but he really couldn't see the problem. From the looks from it, all Brooke was doing, or at least trying to do, was feed their son breakfast.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," he greeted her. He leaned down to kiss her, but she just turned away. "What's wrong?"

"_Your son,_" she began, and he instantly knew there was something wrong, considering the fact that she said _your son, _"refuses to eat his breakfast. I've tried everything."

"Well, what are you feeding him for breakfast?" Lucas asked, sitting down next to Brooke, putting a hand on her back.

"Sweet potato and peas," she answered.

Lucas scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ugh, gross. No wonder he won't eat it."

"You're not helping, Luke," she pouted. "He needs to eat his vegetables or else he won't be tall like his Uncle Nathan."

"Hey, what about me?" Lucas joked.

"You're six foot. Nathan's six foot two. I'd rather Hayden be six foot two than six foot," she teased. "Sorry, Broody, but it's true. Nathan's just taller than you."

"I guess so," Lucas shrugged. "Let me try."

"You can try. But he won't eat it," Brooke said. "You'll see."

Lucas took the jar and spoon from Brooke's hand and moved his chair closer to Hayden's high chair to feed him. He took a little bit of the sweet potato and peas from the jar with the spoon and put it to Hayden's mouth. Hayden turned his head so that he wouldn't eat the food. Lucas sighed. Brooke was right - Hayden wouldn't eat the food. Suddenly, though, Lucas got an idea, something that his mom did when he was little, and smiled.

"Hey, buddy," Lucas said to his son. "Look it's an airplane."

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully. "Luke, that won't work. That's so old-school."

However, to much of Brooke's surprise, Hayden's blue eyes grew rounder as Lucas made an airplane sound effect. Hayden's eyes focused on the food as Lucas brought it to his mouth, and Hayden happily let the spoon go into his mouth. Hayden chewed it a little bit, slowly, while Lucas was giving Brooke the 'I told you so' look as she grinned, shaking her head, laughing to herself.

"Wow, it actually worked-"

Brooke was cut off by Hayden spitting out the food from his mouth. Brooke, surprised, widened her mouth in surprise, and then covered it with her hands while Lucas's eyes were big and round in shock as well. He ran a hand through his blonde hair while Hayden clapped his hands and giggled. There was green spit-up all over Brooke's shirt, neck, and the tips of her hair. The cringed at the smell and scrunched up her nose.

"Oh my God, Pretty Girl," Lucas gaped.

"I'm not so pretty anymore, Luke," she pouted, still looking herself over. She wanted to cross her arms over her chest, but it was already smeared with spit-up.

"You're always beautiful to me, Brooke no matter what," he assured her.

"This isn't time for cheesy compliments, Lucas Scott," she scolded him as he laughed. "Ew, this is disgusting."

"Well, I guess my plan didn't work like we though it would," Lucas said.

"Actually, only _you _thought it would work. I told you it wouldn't," Brooke pointed out. "Can you help me clean up? I need to take a shower."

"Sure. Let me grab you a sponge first. I don't want you leaving spit up all over the house. It might fall off your shirt," Lucas replied.

Lucas went to the sink to get a sponge. He grabbed one, a dark blue sponge, and ran it under cold, soapy water first. He then went back to Brooke and gently wiped it over her shirt and neck. As he was cleaning up while she was trying to plug her nose from the smell, they heard the door open. Brooke looked to the door to see Haley and Nathan come in together. As she noticed that they were holding hands, she let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Brooke squealed.

Lucas set the sponge on the table and covered his ears. "Damn, Brooke, you're gonna make my ears bleed if you keep screaming like that. You sound the way you sounded when you were giving birth to Hayden."

"This is different," Brooke squealed as Nathan and Haley came into the kitchen.

"Tigger, what's with all the screaming?" Haley questioned.

"I'm sorry, but excuse me, boys. I really need to talk to Haley alone," Brooke said, grabbing Haley's wrist and pulling her into the hallway. Nathan and Lucas watched Brooke and Haley leave the kitchen in confusion, but remembered that they shouldn't get into their girl business or whatever it was called. The boys shrugged at Brooke's antics and then started to clean Hayden up, who's face was covered with food and water.

Brooke dragged Haley into the hallway while Haley was slightly confused, but also had some sort of sense where this conversation was headed. Brooke must've seen her holding Nathan's hand when they walked in. And knowing Brooke, she would want to know everything to each little small detail. Brooke loved these kind of things, especially between her and Nathan, as she called, 'Naley,' or something like that.

"Okay, so spill, sister," Brooke demanded. "I know there's something going on between you and Nate again."

"Why do you say that?" Haley asked innocently, playing around a little.

"Oh, save it for Peyton, Tutor Girl. My eyes don't deceive me. I saw you and Nathan holding hands when you walked in a couple minutes ago. Plus, after talking to me about sleeping with him two nights ago, you went to talk to him, didn't you? And then you weren't home last night and came in with Nathan this morning, which had to mean that you spent the night with him, didn't you?" Brooke said.

"Wow, you are great at this romance investigation thing," Haley commented.

"Just tell me I'm right," Brooke chuckled.

"Alright, fine. You got me. You're right about me and Nathan. Last night, after you talked to me in the morning about me and Nathan sleeping together, I was on the rooftop of Karen's Cafe when Nathan found me and wanted to talk about what we did. He started explaining how he was a different guy than before and that he wasn't going to hurt me like he did the last time we were together. I didn't believe him because I was scared of getting hurt again, but he promised that he wouldn't ever touch me the way he did. I mean, I'm still cautious and there's still a guard around my heart, but I also love him. And I know he was genuine as to what he was telling me. He's sorry, and he suffered through the consequences. I was finally ready to give him a second chance after so long," Haley explained.

"Did you guys make out after you got back together?" Brooke squealed.

Haley laughed. "Tigger, it's not about if Nathan and I made out. It's that my heart was finally ready to give him a second chance."

"Yes, I understand that, but still. Did you guys make out?" Brooke pressed.

"Well, it wasn't really making out-"

"Ooh, but you guys kissed!" Brooke shrieked. "Cute! I love this! Naley always and forever!"

Haley laughed again. "You're crazy, Tigger. You're really something, aren't you?"

"But you still love me," Brooke pointed out, smiling. "Always friends, right?"

"Always," Haley promised. "One question, though."

"Yeah, what's up?" Brooke asked.

"What the hell happened to your hair and shirt? You're covered in green and orange...goo...and no offense, but you reek," Haley said.

"Oh," Brooke chuckled, looking down at herself again. "You see, this morning, I was trying to feed Hayden his breakfast, but he wouldn't eat it. So I called Lucas down since he was just sitting on his lazy ass upstairs doing whatever, and he said he knew how to feed Hayden. Lucas pretended that the spoon was an airplane just like Karen used to do to him, and I told him that it would never work. I was right. At first, Hayden did eat the food, but then he spit it out. Of course, the spit up just happened to splatter all on me, not Lucas. Luke was trying to help me clean up when you two arrived, and then I saw the whole hand holding thing."

"Got it," Haley said. "Jamie hasn't spit up on me yet. But he just won't eat his vegetables. I've tried everything. I'll just ask Nathan to do it one day and then stand as far as possible away from the two of them. Don't want to pull a Brooke Davis like that."

"Ha ha," Brooke teased. "Very funny."

"Let's just get back to the boys. From your description, I can only assume that Hayden's a bit of a mess as well?"

"You're correct as always, Tutor Girl," Brooke joked. "C'mon let's go."

Brooke and Haley linked arms and walked back into the kitchen where they found Nathan and Lucas trying to clean up Hayden, but failing miserably. Nathan was holding Hayden up while trying not to get a mess on himself, while Lucas was attempting to clean the high chair with a very damp sponge, but getting soap and water all over the floor. Hayden was just giggling through it all as he watched his Uncle and father make fools out of themselves. Brooke and Haley found themselves laughing at them as well, and it was then that Nathan and Lucas noticed that the girls were back from their chat.

"Oh," Lucas said, turning red a bit. "We were just...well, we...I...uh...Nate?"

Nathan laughed. "Don't put this on me, dude. He's your son."

"Well he's your nephew," Lucas tried.

"Doesn't work, man," Nathan laughed even harder. He then took a look at Brooke and frowned. "Brooke, what the hell happened to you?"

"My son spit up all over me after _Lucas _tried feeding him in a way that I said was _not _going to work," Brooke explained, staring right at Lucas, who was grinning sheepishly.

"I see," Nathan chuckled. "At least Jamie doesn't do that to me and Hales."

"Not yet, anyways," Haley corrected him. "Jamie's such a good little boy."

"Where is he, by the way?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, he's at Karen and Keith's. I dropped him off yesterday afternoon so that Karen could watch him for a few hours, but after you and I got back together on the rooftop, I phoned her when we were in the car, and she happily agreed to take him for the night, and also today. We just have to pick him up at 7:00 PM tonight. Karen really loves spending time with Jamie. Maybe she'll have another baby," Haley shrugged.

Lucas cut in. "I don't think my mom is having another baby any time soon."

"Why are you against the idea, Broody?" Brooke added.

"I'm not against it at all. I'd love another sibling, whether it's a boy or girl. It's just that my mom and Keith just got together, and in the seventeen years that I've been alive, she has never mentioned having another baby," Lucas explained.

"Well, she and Keith are together now, so you never know. I think it'd be great if they had a baby together. You'd have another half brother or sister," Brooke smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be cool. Well, you never know what will happen."

"Yeah, I know." Brooke took a pause before speaking again about something completely different. "So, Nate, I heard you and Hales are back together," Brooke said, switching the subject, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"Well, you heard right. Haley and I got back together last night," Nathan announced.

Brooke shrieked. "This is just so exciting! I love these kind of things! I know I've said it a million times to you guys, but I just love Naley! I'll be right back. I have to tell Jake, Peyton, Bevin, Theresa, Mouth, Ashley, Kenzie, Fede, Skills, Daniella, Narayan, Dustin, Chelsea, Daniel, Greg, Tamara-"

"Tigger, are you really planning to tell the whole student body about my and Nathan's love life?" Haley joked.

"No," Brooke answered. "Just the entire senior class!"

Haley rolled her eyes and hit Brooke's leg playfully like she always did. "Go ahead, Brookie Monster."

"I told you not to call me that," Brooke complained. "Luke, make her stop."

"Sorry, Cheery," he laughed. "Can't control my best friend."

"Whatever," Brooke teased. "I'll be right back. I'll just text all my contacts!"

Brooke skipped out of the room with her cellphone as Nathan, Haley, and Lucas laughed, especially Lucas. Though Lucas and Brooke were nothing alike, Lucas loved Brooke to death - he had ever since they met when they were seven years old - and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Never did he ever think that there was someone more right for him than Brooke. Brooke was forever...his always. She was his world, his life, his baby, his pretty girl. She was the cheeriness to his brooding. As cheesy as all of it may sound, it was true. He'd give up writing and basketball and popularity for her, and he knew that she would do the same for him. Nothing was worth gaining if he didn't have Brooke by him when all his dreams came true, and that was the same for him with her dreams.

"So you and Haley are really back together?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Yeah, man," Nathan confirmed, wrapping his arms around Haley. "We're back together for good."

"That's great, Nate," Lucas said. "You guys can finally stop dancing around each other and actually be in love like you two were meant to be all along."

Haley laughed. "Luke, remember at the beginning of junior year when Nathan and I began dating? You were furious at us. And then you were even more mad when I told you that we were engaged. Remember that?"

"Yeah, I do," Lucas chuckled back, scratching his head in slight embarrassment. "It was a while ago, though."

_Flashback:_

_Haley took a deep breath and then nodded. They slowly walked towards the kitchen where Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Brooke were still talking. Lucas's back was faced towards them, so he couldn't see Nathan._

_"Guys. We have a visitor," Haley said. Jake, Peyton, and Brooke looked up while Lucas turned around. Lucas, Jake, and Peyton's eyes grew wide while Brooke just sat in her chair and smiled. Lucas stood up in outrage._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked Nathan._

_"I-"_

_"What is he doing here, Haley?" Lucas interrupted his brother and asked his best friend._

_"Well, I-"_

_"Did you invite him?"_

_"Uh-"_

_"What on Earth is going on?"_

_"You see-"_

_"Why aren't you answering any of my questions, huh?"_

_"Because you don't give us any time to answer them!" Haley shouted._

_"Well then, I'd like an explanation. Now," Lucas demanded, his arms crossed over his chest._

_Haley took a deep breath. "Nathan and I are dating," she said straightforwardly._

_"What?!" Jake interrupted._

_"You're dating him?" Peyton asked her._

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Lucas screamed in outrage._

_"Ah, young love," Brooke sighed dreamily. The three stared at her incredulously._

_"You knew about this?" Lucas asked his girlfriend._

_"Yeah. Aren't they cute?" Brooke squealed. She honestly didn't see what the big deal was. Haley and Nathan liked each other, so why couldn't they be together just because Nathan hated Haley's best friend?_

_"When'd you find out?" Peyton asked._

_"Oh, just today," Brooke said._

_"And you're not at all upset?"_

_"No. It's not that big of a deal."_

_"YES IT IS! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, BROOKE? MY BROTHER IS OBVIOUSLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HALEY JUST TO GET TO ME! HE'S DOING THIS BECAUSE HE HATES ME AND THE BEST WAY TO GET TO ME IS TO SEDUCE MY BEST FRIEND! HALEY! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID AND FALL INTO HIS TRAPS? HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THAT?" Lucas screamed._

_"Hey!" Nathan yelled back. "Haley is not stupid. Don't you dare ever say that again!"_

_Lucas sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry I called you stupid, Hales. You're not stupid, you're just falling in his traps for no reason."_

_"I know I've been an ass this past year, but that's changed. I'm sorry for hazing you, Lucas, but Haley's changed me-"_

_"I don't need to hear that kind of shit," Lucas interrupted him. "Haley did not change you. Don't feed me that kind of crap."_

_"It's not crap. Look, Haley looked beyond my exterior and actually brought out my interior. To be honest, this whole bad boy thing is just a defense mechanism. I act like this because, because of Dan. He made me like that. He told me to haze you because he's jealous of you and who you could be on the Ravens. And I followed him because he's Dan Scott, and he gets what he wants, and he won't stop fighting until he wins. Haley is amazing. I could go on and on about how she is a beautiful and strong and fierce woman. I'm not taking advantage of Haley, Lucas. And if you were her friend, you would accept that we're dating," Nathan finished._

_Lucas rubbed his face with his hands and let out a ragged, breathy sigh. Why did his life have to be so damn complicated?_

_"Please, just accept us, Luke," Haley begged her best friend. He'd scared her after he starting screaming at her. Half of her kind of expected him to act like this, but the other half was kind of hoping that he'd automatically accept them._

_"Fine. But I don't like him. I'm just doing this for you, Hales. Not for him. Only for you. Because it'll never be for him. Never."_

_End of Flashback_

Lucas cringed at the memory. He couldn't even remember why he had gotten so mad at the time. Nathan really was a good guy, and he had changed because of Haley. Lucas had just thought that Nathan was tricking everyone because he used to be deceitful and a lying bastard, but Haley fixed him. Lucas just wasn't able to see that at the time, but now he was glad that he could because Nathan and Haley were meant to be. It was obvious to him and everyone around them.

"Hales, you know I was just trying to protect you at the time, right? Nathan hazed me all of sophomore year. I thought he would hurt you. But I was clearly wrong," Lucas said.

"I know, Luke. I know you only want the good for me. But you really went over the top with the protectiveness," Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, I realize that," Lucas chuckled. "Sorry about that. I guess I was just playing 'big brother' too much on you. Since Eli, Matt, and Rob aren't here, I have to protect you."

"You went really over the top when I told you about our engagement, though. So bad that you made me cry," Haley reminded him.

"Not cool, Luke. You made my girl cry," Nathan teased. "I swore I was gonna beat your scrawny ass for that. I never did, so consider yourself lucky. At least you made up with Hales."

"I was such an ass," Lucas said. "You can see what my protectiveness can do to me."

"Yeah, I know right."

_Flashback:_

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucas exclaimed. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton all turned to look at him, and Haley could already feel her eyes brimming with tears._

_"Lucas," she began, but he stopped her._

_"HALEY, DON'T TRY TO EXPLAIN. HOW COULD YOU MARRY THIS JACKASS? HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER SPENDING THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH THIS SON OF A BITCH? DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL? OPEN YOUR EYES, HALEY! THIS IS THE ASS WHO HAZED ME AND TORTURED ME FOR A FREAKING DAMN YEAR! You promised you'd never speak to him, but now you're marrying him?! What has gotten into you? YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN STUPID TO MARRY THIS ASS!"_

_By now, Haley was full on crying. She knew that Lucas didn't mean any of it, but he was so angry and it hurt her more than anything. He was supposed to be her best friend. He was supposed to get past this and accept her and Nathan's engagement. That's how it was supposed to be._

_"Hey!" Nathan yelled. "You do not insult Haley. Stop being such a damn jackass to my girl!"_

_"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU!" Lucas screamed back. "YOU'RE A SON OF A BITCH. THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY MY BEST FRIEND IS SO THAT YOU CAN GET IN HER PANTS AND SLEEP WITH HER! YOU'RE A FREAKING ASS! WHY DON'T YOU LOOK IN THE MIRROR AND SEE THE GUY WHO IS LOOKING BACK AT YOU? YOU'LL BE PRETTY DAMN DISAPPOINTED BY THE SIGHT!"_

_"Please, Lucas," Haley cried. Jake, Peyton, and Brooke were now standing awkwardly next to the scene in shock. Brooke never knew her boyfriend could get so angry and pissed. She really wanted to intervene, but she also wanted Lucas to let it out. She knew that was the only way for him to calm down._

_"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HALEY!" Lucas swore._

_"I'm not taking advantage of her! I love her!" Nathan yelled back._

_Lucas laughed bitterly. "You do not love her. You don't care about her at all. You just want to sleep with her since you know she wants to wait for marriage. Don't fall for his traps, Haley. It won't get you anywhere!"_

_"I'm marrying him, Luke. I love him," Haley declared._

_"Look what you've done, Nathan. You've completely messed with Haley's mind and manipulated her into thinking that you're a good guy. You've brainwashed her! Well, you're not a good guy. Haley, do you really want to marry someone who tortured his own brother for a year?!" Lucas asked Haley, turning to her._

_"He's not proud of that, Lucas," she said, still crying. "But he's changed, I promise. He won't be that guy anymore. Why can't you give us a chance?"_

_"Because all his intentions are no good. I don't want to see you getting hurt, Haley," Lucas said._

_"But I won't get hurt. He'll protect me from all the danger in the world. He and I will be against the world," Haley replied._

_Lucas laughed bitterly again. "You've changed. It used to be you and I against the world, remember? Well it looks like that idea's gone to hell."_

_"Our marriage won't change anything, Luke, if that's what you're afraid of-" Haley started, but was cut off again by Lucas._

_"I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING! I'M LOOKING AT FOR YOU, BUT YOU CAN NOT SEE THAT HE IS NOTHING BUT BAD! HE'LL ONLY END UP HURTING YOU IN THE END! TRUST ME HALEY! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! HE NEVER DID! HE'S A JACKASS AND YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER! AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT, THEN YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF FOOLED!" Lucas yelled at her._

_"Stop yelling at her!" Nathan stepped in, seeing his fiancé in tears again._

_"Well, stop taking advantage of her!" Lucas demanded._

_"I'm not taking advantage of Haley! Can't you see that? Can you see the love that Haley and I hold for each other? Because if you can't, then you're the fool and you're the blind one who cannot see a single damn thing," Nathan shot back._

_Lucas snickered. "You're just like Dan. Look in the mirror, Nathan. You'll turn out to be just like your father. A selfish, lonely, arrogant son of a bitch!"_

_That really hit a nerve in Nathan. How dare he call him his father. He was nothing like Dan and he never would be. He made it clear to Haley, his mom, and even to himself that he would never, ever follow the selfish footsteps of his father. His father was a monster, but it wasn't like he was going to be the same. Lucas didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He didn't even have a father._

_"Shut the hell up!" he screamed, slightly scaring Haley. "I am nothing like my father! You take that back!"_

_"Then why don't you stop taking advantage of my best friend!" Lucas yelled back._

_"I AM NOT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH! I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Nathan screamed. "You know, you're just jealous because Dan abandoned you and chose me and my mom instead!"_

_Lucas punched Nathan square in the jaw. How dare he bring up his bad relationship with his father, or at least the father he could've had. Nathan knew that Lucas's relationship with Dan was a shaky topic to talk about, yet he brought it up just liker that._

_"You know what? I'm leaving. Because you clearly don't know what the hell you're talking about," Lucas yelled, storming out of the house. Brooke ran after him while Haley cried into Nathan's arms._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley all shook their head at the memory, trying to forget it. The good thing was that the idea of Lucas being mad about Nathan and Haley's romantic relationship was long gone. Brooke returned looking happy, so it was obvious that she had texted the entire senior year class. When they all returned to school, everyone would be buzzing about Nathan and Haley getting back together. Soon, rumors would be started about them, and about Jamie as well, which Haley really didn't have the time or patience to deal with, but it was something she had to accept since she was a married mother in high school at Tree Hill High - the central of juicy gossip. Haley laughed at Brooke after she returned with her phone.

"Okay, everyone knows. I texted Jake, Peyton, Bevin, Theresa, Mouth, Ashley, Kenzie, Fede, Skills, Daniella, Narayan, Dustin, Chelsea, Daniel, Greg, Tamara-"

"Tigger, we know, don't worry. You told us who you were gonna text already," Haley teased. "Everyone will be talking about me and Nate when we get back to school. Speaking of, when will that gas leak be fixed? We've been out of school for nearly a week or so."

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "Turner said it might take a while because the school has a money budget, but it costs a lot of money to clean up an entire gas leak. How did it start anyways?"

"Don't look at me, Luke," Nathan chuckled. "I'm as dumb as a post."

"You are not," Haley assured her boyfriend. "You're smart. You just have to try. You're doing well in school, right?"

"Yeah, because I have you as a tutor. Without you, I'd be failing all my classes, and then I'd be kicked off the basketball team. And you know how Dan would react about that. My mom wouldn't care, but you know...he's Dan Scott. He gets what he wants."

"We still need to fix that whole problem with Dan not accepting our marriage and Jamie," Haley reminded him.

"Oh, right. I'm on it. I'll talk to him later this week," Nathan promised.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Brooke asked. "Dan doesn't accept Jamie?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. We went to Dan and Deb's house the other day for a lunch that Deb arranged for the four of us. We brought along Jamie, of course, because we couldn't find a sitter, and also because we wanted Dan and Deb to meet Jamie since they didn't know that we had a son. Deb, of course, immediately accepting Jamie. She watched him the night of my and Nathan's date. Dan, however, yelled at Nathan for not being responsible and ruining his whole basketball career by having a baby. Which, I really don't understand considering he had Lucas and Nathan around the same age as us. He continued to yell, and eventually Nathan got fed up, so we left with Jamie. We haven't really spoken to him since, but we've been talking to Deb obviously."

"That's rough, but I kind of expect that. He's Dan. He won't change," Lucas said.

"True," Nathan agreed.

Haley checked the calendar on the wall to see that it was February 25, 2005. She cursed under her breath as a realization came over her that she just remembered. How the hell could she be so forgetful. She turned back to Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke who were staring curiously at her.

"Crap," Haley muttered.

"What's wrong, Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked.

"I just remembered that Jamie's birthday is on March 1. Today is February 25, which means his birthday is in only four days," Haley explained.

"What's the big deal, Hales? It's just a birthday. We can get a cake and a few presents from the shop today with no problem," Nathan assured her.

"That's not what I wanted. Jamie's only gonna have one 1st birthday. I already started organizing his birthday party about a week ago," Haley told him. "I sent out invitations and everything to my family."

"Invitations? Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked softly.

"I must've forgotten," Haley shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Nathan reassured her. "So there are already invitations sent out? To who?"

"My parents, my siblings with their husbands or wives plus their kids. Then I also sent them out to Karen, Keith, and Deb," Haley listed.

"That's not that many people. We should have more. What about all our friends?" Nathan suggested.

"Good idea," Haley agreed.

"I'll just text them all. I'll text Jake, Peyton, Bevin, Theresa, Mouth, Ashley, Kenzie, Fede, Skills, Daniella, Narayan, Dustin, Chelsea, Daniel, Greg, Tamara-"

"We know," Haley chuckled again. "Third times a charm, Brooke."

"Sorry," Brooke grinned sheepishly. "I'll be right back. I'll text them. Plus, I'll probably need to tell my dad to pay for the phone bill. I'm cranking it up quite a bit."

Brooke left the room once again, but Haley was still stressed out. "We still need presents, food, a theme, decorations, games, helpers, a cake-"

"Haley, calm down. We have four days. We'll call over Jake and Peyton too, and I bet we can get everything within these four days. That's why we have so many friends, right?" Nathan reminded her. "It'll all work out.

"I guess. I just want our son to have the best birthday ever. Plus, where are all my siblings and their families gonna stay? Tree Hill doesn't have many hotels," Haley told him.

"I'll be okay. If they can't find anywhere to stay, they can just crash here. Which brings me to another point. We're back together, but you're still living here with Brooke and Lucas, while I'm still in that tiny apartment all by myself. We have some decisions to make, Hales," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Well, let's see. The apartment only has one bedroom while this one has twelve," Haley said.

"Twelve, really?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"Brooke's dad is a millionaire," Haley reminded him.

"Right, right, I almost forgot."

"So what do you want to do? I guess it would make more sense for you to move in with us here. You can sleep in my bedroom. Jamie has a crib in my room, but when he gets older, he can just move into one of the bedrooms. Brooke and Lucas sleep in a room while Hayden sleeps in the nursery. Jamie could move into the nursery with him. Macy, the maid, uses the bedroom in the basement," Haley said.

"I guess I'm moving in," Nathan smiled. "We'll just have to tell Brooke. What do you think, Luke?"

Lucas looked up from his book, which he had grabbed from the shelf when Nathan and Haley started discussing Jamie's birthday. He figured they wanted to plan it on their own, so he started reading a John Steinbeck book that he had begun reading a couple days ago after reading one of his favorite books, _Les Miserables._

"I think that'd be fine, man," Lucas agreed. "Just move Jamie in with Hayden. Nate and I could move his crib in later today."

"Great," Haley grinned. "It's all coming together well."

"I knew it would."

"Well, I guess I should listen to you more, huh?" Haley joked.

"You bet," Nathan grinned. "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"Tigger, how much more do we have to buy?" Haley complained.

"Yeah, B. Davis. We've been in the mall for hours," Peyton huffed. "Don't you think Jamie has enough for his birthday party?"

"A kid could never have enough presents. Plus, we still need to finish buying the decorations," Brooke pointed out.

The girls were currently at the local Tree Hill mall buying all of Jamie's presents and decorations for his birthday party, which would be held on March 1 for a couple hours at Brooke, Haley, and Lucas's house. After Brooke got back from texting all their friends about Jamie's party, Haley called Peyton and Jake over. Brooke then arranged for Karen and Keith to also take Hayden for the day with Jamie so that they could go shopping. Shortly after the boys arrived, before Jake had called his parents to take care of Jenny prior to, the boys and girls split up - the girls would shop for presents and decorations, while the boys would buy all the food, games, and think of a theme for the party. They were considering getting a few helpers at the party, but they realized that would be ridiculous for a birthday party of a little boy who was only turning one. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas were probably now at the grocery store while the girls were at the mall, and Peyton and Haley were getting tired and impatient of shopping, but Brooke, of course, wasn't at all.

"Jamie has all the presents he needs from the three of us," Haley assured her. "You've spent enough money on him, Tigger. He's a happy little boy. He doesn't need everything in the world."

"But I'm his godmother. I need to get him a lot of presents," Brooke pouted.

"It's sweet of you, but he can't accept all this. Plus, everyone you invited is coming, and they'll have presents for him. And, my parents and siblings, I know, will shower him with gifts. It's all taken care of. I promise."

"Fine," Brooke replied. "We'll stop shopping for gifts. _For now."_

"Good. Now what other decorations do we need for his party?" Haley asked.

"We need some balloons, streamers, a banner, paper plates, bowls, and cups, plastic utensils, silly string, confetti, wrapping paper, party blowers, party hats, wall decorations, a yard sign, a bouncy house-"

"Woah, woah, a bouncy house, Tigger? That's expensive," Haley cut her off.

"I have a lot of money," Brooke reminded her.

"Are you sure you want to spend this much?" Haley asked.

"Of course. Your son is amazing. I'd do anything for him," Brooke answered. "Let's get shopping."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Have we gotten everything? This shopping cart is gonna explode sooner or later," Lucas said.

"We need the cake," Nathan replied. "And some chips or something for the kids."

"Nate, there aren't gonna be any kids. In case you forgot, Jamie isn't even a year old. He doesn't go to school, so how does he have any friends besides maybe Hayden and Jenny?" Lucas asked, confused.

"There are gonna be kids there, genius," Nathan laughed. "Don't forget that Haley has a lot of siblings - six to be exact. They all have at least three or four kids each. It's gonna be a mad house on Jamie's birthday."

"Right. Wow, I can't believe we invited all of them," Lucas chuckled.

"Haley's family is really close. I just want to do this for Haley - you know, have a really great party for our son because that's what she wants. And she also wants to see all of her family. They're all flying in tonight," Nathan reminded him.

"Why are you telling me?" Lucas asked.

"You said you'd take care of where they'd all stay," Nathan said.

"I will," Lucas said. "As soon as they get here."

"Well, that's tonight, so please don't forget. Otherwise they'll all be bunking here," Nathan replied.

"Speaking of, you're moving in, right? With Haley?" Lucas recalled from their conversation earlier.

"Yeah. Haley and I are back together, and we're going strong, so we figured it'd be the time to move in together again. Plus, Brooke has like twelve bedrooms, I think, so it doesn't hurt at all," Nathan pointed out.

"True. Well, now that you're back together, I guess Jake and I have to warn you," Lucas said. "Jake, come over here for a second, man."

Jake, who was looking at a selection of chips to buy for the party, came over to where Lucas and Nathan were standing. Nathan stood there while Lucas whispered something into Jake's ear. Jake looked at Lucas, confused, for a second, and Lucas said something else to him. Jake then realized what Lucas was talking about and nodded. They turned to Nathan with their arms crossed over their chests, and Nathan stared at them, really confused.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"As Haley's two closest male friends, we have the job to protect her. Since her brothers are going to be coming over soon, we don't have to give you a talk because they'll do that. However, we can give you a warning. I know you say you love Haley, and we do believe you, but that really didn't stop you the last time from hurting you. So we're telling you now - if you even dare to hurt Haley, you'll be sorry," Lucas warned.

"Nothing would stop us from beating your sorry ass if you break her heart like you did before. She was crushed, and you were such a jackass the last time that you better be glad that we didn't beat you up too badly. Haley's a really sweet girl, and she deserves all the love in the world, so you will not play games with her. You either choose to be with her forever, or you save her the heartbreak and leave your relationship alone with her. You're our friend, Nate, but we have to protect Haley. So I never want to hear about you hurting her again or you'll be sorry, you understand?" Jake added.

Nathan nodded. "I'm not gonna hurt her."

"That's what you said last time, yet you still did it," Lucas pointed out.

"Haley and I are not the same couple we were last time. We're much stronger than that," Nathan assured him.

"I can't know that for sure. You've only been together for a few days," Lucas replied.

"I can just feel it, Luke. And I know we're not the same couple because I'm not the same guy. When we were together before, I was confused. I was changing, and, even though I knew I loved Haley, I just didn't know what I really needed for my future. But now I know. I'd quit basketball for Haley any day. I'd do anything for her and Jamie. They're my world. I'd give anything up for them. I'm not who I was before, so I'm not gonna hurt her anymore," Nathan promised. "You don't have to worry. Nothing is gonna happen to her. At least from me."

"I believe you, but that's not gonna stop me from ever beating you up if you do hurt you, alright?" Jake said.

"Yeah, I get it. Don't worry. And if I do ever hurt her, which I won't, I won't only be getting a beating from you two. Her brothers are really over protective," Nathan sighed. "They'd beat me up any day I'd hurt Haley, or any of their sisters."

"We know. Now, let's just get this shopping over with. I'm tired of walking, and we need to meet the girls back at the house by 6:00 for dinner. It's already 5:15, and we still need to check out all this stuff, pay, and drive back," Lucas responded.

"Can we get Cheetos for the party?" Nathan asked.

"Dude, those things are so unhealthy and messy," Lucas said.

"You used to love them," Nathan replied.

"Yeah, but then Brooke gave me this whole speech about how unhealthy they are, and how I shouldn't be feeding them to Hayden, or else he'll get fat or something like that. Then she showed me health food charts and statistics, so I stopped eating them all together," Lucas explained.

"You are so whipped," Nathan laughed.

"I am not whipped! You said that during our junior year, and I still am not," Lucas defended himself.

"Yes, you are," Nathan chuckled.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Can you guys not get into this argument again? You two are both whipped, and you know it."

"Look who's talking. You'd do anything for Peyton," Nathan argued.

"That's not whipped. That's just being in love," Jake shot back.

"Well, then I'm not whipped. I'm just in love," Nathan said.

"You're down at Haley's feet," Lucas pointed out.

"I am not! We just got back together," Nathan replied.

"Yeah, but you were down at her feet even when you two were friends. Now, that is whipped, my friend."

"Guys, we really have to go. Admit it. We're all whipped boys who are in love," Jake concluded. "Can we just go?"

Nathan and Lucas sighed. "Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake entered the house, and were each greeted by their respective girlfriends. They noticed all the shopping bags by the staircase, and they, too, dropped their grocery bags by the stairs. Nathan checked his phone to see that it was now 6:00 PM - right on time. Nathan also noticed that Haley had Jamie on her hip, Brooke was holding Hayden as well, and Jenny was standing next to Peyton. Nathan guessed that the girls picked the kids up from Karen's or Larry's on the way home back from the mall trip.

After the bags were set down, they all headed to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Nathan, Lucas, and Haley grabbed sodas while Brooke, Peyton, and Jake grabbed water. Haley and Brooke grabbed the bottles for their sons, but Jenny didn't want anything to drink. They then all went into the living room to talk.

"Boys," Brooke announced after everyone entered the living room. The boys took a seat next to the girls on the couch in the living room. "P. Sawyer and I have an announcement."

"We do?" Peyton asked, bouncing Jenny on her lap.

"Yes, we do," Brooke said, giving her a look. She was feeding Hayden his bottle while talking at the same time.

Peyton caught on. "Oh, right. Well, it's not really an announcement, though."

"I guess, but it's a change a plans. We're not having dinner here," Brooke announced.

"We're not?" Haley asked while cradling Jamie in her arms as he drank from his bottle.

"Nope. Peyton and I called your siblings today. We figured that you'd like a little family reunion since you haven't seen your family, besides your parents, since last year when they all flew in for the wedding. Well, they all happen to be flying in tonight, so Lucas and I are not going to stay here tonight or tomorrow night," Brooke said.

Lucas's head snapped. "So, uh, where are we sleeping, Pretty Girl?"

"I arranged it with Karen already. We, plus Hayden, will be sleeping over there for the next two nights. And then, of course, Peyton and Jake will be sleeping at their respective houses - Jake with his folks and Jenny, and Peyton with her dad. Nathan, I assume you can still stay at your apartment for a few nights before you move out?" Brooke asked.

Nathan nodded. "Of course. Anything for Hales to spend a couple of nights with her parents, brothers, and sisters."

"Tigger, when did you arrange all of this?" Haley asked.

"Well, remember when P. Sawyer and I sent you off to get the balloons because we said we would look for the streamers?"

"Yeah," Haley recalled.

"Instead, we called your parents and siblings and arranged the entire thing," Brooke explained.

"What about my siblings wives or husbands and kids?" Haley asked.

"I thought of that, too, don't worry. Only your brothers and sisters will be staying over. Their wives or husbands and kids will be crashing at different hotels in North Carolina before the party. Don't worry, Hales. I've got it all planned out. Lucas, Hayden, and I will leave in fifteen minutes to go to Karen's since she told me that she wants to have dinner at around 6:45 PM. Peyton said that her dad wants her home by 6:30, and Jake is taking Jenny is a couple of minutes, too. I guess, you, Nathan, can leave whenever. And, also, your siblings and parents should all be arriving by 7:00 PM, or 7:30 at the latest, depending on the traffic," Brooke replied.

Haley hugged Brooke, trying not to squeeze both Jamie or Hayden in the process. "Thank you, Brooke. It really means a lot. I'm glad you knew that I really missed spending time with my family."

"Of course, Hales. Anything for one of my best friends," Brooke responded. "Well, Lucas, Hayden, and I should take off if we want to make it in time to help Karen set the table. Keith will be there, of course, and I love hanging out with him, too, so I don't want to miss anything. I probably won't see you tomorrow since you'll be hanging out with your family, but I'll see you the day before the party for last minute things?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you. Have fun at Karen's. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do. C'mon, Luke. Let me just grab some of Hayden's things and then we can go."

Brooke, Lucas, and Hayden left the room to pack some of Hayden's things, and also some extra clothes for Lucas and Brooke. Peyton stood up, and quickly hugged Jake. She also kissed Jenny on the forehead. Jake stood up as well, and they turned to Haley.

"We should probably go. Jake's folks don't want Jenny staying out too late, and my dad wants me home for dinner," Peyton said. "I'll call you, though, maybe tonight or tomorrow to see how everything is going with your family."

"Yeah, of course, Peyt. Have fun with your dad," Haley said.

"Likewise," Peyton responded, and then both she and Jake left the house.

"BYE HALEY!" Brooke called from the doorway after she and Lucas had grabbed all the things needed for the next two nights. "WE'LL SEE YOU LATER!"

"Okay, Tigger!" Haley chuckled. "No need to yell! I can hear you perfectly from here!"

"OH WELL! BYE NATE, BYE HALES! LUCAS AND HAYDEN SAY BYE, TOO! CALL OR TEXT ME TONIGHT!" Brooke yelled, and then Haley heard the door shut, and the sound of the car engine going off a few minutes after, signaling that Brooke, Lucas, and Hayden had left.

After everyone except Nathan left, Haley looked down to see that Jamie was finished with his bottle. She took the bottle from his mouth, set it on the living room table, and sat him up on her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around him. She moved closer to Nathan and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead lightly, and they sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence in the comfortable and peaceful silence.

After minutes of just sitting there together, Nathan checked his phone to see that it was about 6:20 PM. He stood up, and Haley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as to why he was getting up. She assumed that he was going to leave now, but she wanted to know why. They still had time until her siblings and parents got here. She liked spending this quiet time with him alone with their son.

"I should get going," Nathan said. "Your brothers and sisters will be here in a little more than half an hour if there isn't any traffic."

"I don't want you to go," she sighed. "I like it here with you."

"I like it here, too, babe, trust me, and I don't want you to leave either. But you should have time to take Jamie a bath and read him a story or play with him before they get here because I know that when they get here, you'll have no time to do that. You know and I that your sisters and brothers will want to see Jamie and play with him, and your parents will want to see him, too, so he'll have no time to just spend time with his mom. You might as well do that now," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess. But you'll stop by tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe. I'll have to see," Nathan shrugged. "But I'll definitely be over the day after tomorrow with Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton for last minute planning of Jamie's birthday party. I promise."

"Do you really have to go?" she complained playfully.

He laughed and leaned down, kissing her. "Yeah, I do. But just think about it this way - I'll be over at my apartment packing so that I can move in here, and then I'll never leave, okay?"

"I guess you're right," she said. "I'll see you later then."

"You, too," Nathan replied. He bent down again to give Jamie a quick hug. "I'll see you later, too, buddy."

Nathan bid Haley and Jamie one more farewell before leaving the house. Haley watched as Nathan's car drove away and sighed in content. Despite what had happened over a year ago, they really were getting back on track. So far, there weren't any problems that were arising. She knew that they had so much to talk about seriously soon, but for now, they were just having fun as a new couple again. Moments like these just made her remember why she was so helplessly in love with Nathan that it was uncontrollable. She was glad that they were back together, despite her worries.

* * *

><p><em>Forty-five minutes later...<em>

Haley sat Jamie down on the rug in the living room and gave him some of his toys to play with. He was already in his pajamas, which were a blue t-shirt and black pajama bottoms with a basketball pattern on the them. She had just given him a bath about half an hour ago before changing him and reading him a quick bedtime story. His hair was still wet, but she didn't have time to blow dry it since her parents and siblings would be here any minute. It was 7:05 PM already.

"You excited to meet your aunts and uncles?" Haley asked Jamie.

Jamie just looked up from his toys. "Mama."

"I know you love me, but you're gonna love them, too. And you're gonna see your Grandpa Jimmy and Grandpa Lydia again. You're also going to meet your other uncles and aunts and cousins on your birthday, but we'll worry about that later. They're gonna love you, baby, and I know you'll love them just the same," Haley cooed.

The doorbell rang, and Haley knew it was them - she just didn't know which of her siblings it was, or if it was her parents. She picked Jamie up from the carpet, letting him take his stuffed teddy bear with him, and put him on her hip like usual. She carried him to the front door and opened it. She grinned at the sight, and even Jamie clapped upon seeing these new people.

"Tay, Matt, Eli," Haley greeted them. "I'm so glad you're here. Where are the others? And what about mom and dad?"

"Rob, Quinn, and Vivian hit traffic, but they'll be here soon. We drove in two separate cars. I have no idea about mom and dad, but they're probably on their way, too. Don't worry about it, baby sis," Matt assured her.

"Oh, I'm not worried," Haley defended herself.

Matt laughed a deep, breathy chuckle. "You're always worried about something, Hales. But anyways, you look great! Have you gotten taller or something?"

"Haley never gets taller," Taylor teased. "It's just something about her that will never change. She's short-pants Haley."

"It's nice to see you, too, Tay," Haley joked back. "You still in college or did you get kicked out?"

"Ha ha," Taylor said. "Looks like you can joke, too. But for your information, I haven't gotten kicked out yet. I'm still at UNC, and I assure you that I will finish my term."

"You'll finish your term strong, right?" Haley asked.

"No, I just said I'll finish it. I never said anything about doing really well. That's your thing, Haley-Bob," Taylor chuckled.

"I'm so proud of my little sis for having a 4.0," Eli cut in. "I always knew you could do it. Are you going to be valedictorian?"

"I don't know," Haley shrugged. "I talked to Principal Turner, but he really doesn't know since I missed second semester of my junior year and first semester of my senior year. I guess it all depends. I just really have to do well this semester and hope for the best."

"You'll get it. I know Turner. He probably hasn't changed since Matt, Rob, and I were in high school. Oh, and when Vivian, Taylor, or Quinn attended Tree Hill High," Eli assured her. He, Matt, Rob, Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn all attended Tree Hill High when they were in high school, and also Tree Hill Middle School and Tree Hill elementary school, so everyone in Tree Hill school system knew of the James siblings. When Haley first entered highs school, she was worried of not being good enough because her siblings were all really talented and smart, which meant that she had a reputation to live up to.

"We should probably sit down," Haley suggested. "I'm getting exhausted from carrying Jamie. He's getting heavier by the minute." They were all still standing by the front door from when Eli, Matt, and Taylor came in.

"Oh, yeah, I really want to meet my nephew," Matt said. "He looks just like you. Except the eyes. They're blue and yours are brown like Vivian and Eli's."

"He has Nathan's eyes," Haley explained. "Nathan's eyes are really blue like Lucas's."

"That also reminds me that I need to beat that kid up," Matt replied. "Eli, remind me to do that when we see him at the party. We'll just take him outside and do it. Tell Rob about it, too. That kid really deserves a beating for hurting our little sis."

"Guys, I really don't need you to cause anymore problems by beating him up. Lucas and Jake already did it when I first left," Haley explained.

"But as your brothers, we need to do it. Plus, we feel bad that we weren't here to protect you when it happened," Matt replied.

"It's fine, Matt, I-"

They were all cut off by the doorbell ringing. Since Eli was the closest to the door, he opened it and everyone next to him watched as he opened the door. They all smiled when they saw who was at the other side. Eli hugged Lydia first.

"Mom, dad," Eli smiled, burying his face in his mom's shoulder even though he was much taller than her.

"And us," the rest of his siblings said. "We're here, too."

"Of course," Haley cut in as Eli went to hug Jimmy as well. "Vivian, Rob, Quinn - I'm so glad you guys are here. I missed you all. Ignore Eli. He just missed mom and dad a lot. You know how he is."

"Yeah," Vivian replied, hugging her youngest sister. "Eli has always been 'Momma's boy,' while Matt and Rob were closer to dad."

"And then Vivian was closer to dad as well, but you, Taylor, and Quinn were closer to mom," Rob finished. "It's always been like that."

"Let's all move to the living room," Taylor suggested. "I'm getting tired of all this standing, plus Haley mentioned before that she was getting tired of holding Jamie for so long. It must be difficult having a kid at eighteen. That's why Quinn doesn't have a kid."

"Well, I'm only twenty and Taylor, you're twenty two," Quinn pointed out. "It's a little too early to be having kids. Eli is twenty-nine, Matt is twenty-eight, Rob is twenty-six, and Vivian is twenty four. They're all at reasonable ages to be having kids, but we are not."

"Haley has a kid," Taylor counterpointed, scratching her head nervously. The truth was, she had a secret to be told about kids.

"That's Haley-Bob. She got married, separated, back together, and had a baby before she even graduated. She'll be well on her way to a retirement house before she's forty," Quinn laughed. "No offense, Hales."

"Sorry for not following the 'rules,' but I don't regret having Jamie at all," Haley chuckled.

Jimmy, Lydia, Eli, Matt, Rob, Vivian, Taylor, Quinn, Haley, and Jamie all headed toward the living room, taking Taylor's suggestion to sit down. They entered the living room to see that there we two couches and four comfortable lounge chairs. Jimmy and Lydia sat on one couch together. Matt, Eli, and Rob sat on the other couch. Vivian, Taylor, Quinn, and Haley all split up and sat on the four chairs. After they all sat down, Quinn spoke up first.

"So let me see that handsome nephew of mine before everyone starts fussing over him," Quinn began, reaching out for Jamie.

Haley handed Jamie to Quinn before sitting back down in her seat. "So what's going on in your lives? I haven't been caught up on all the news."

"I'll start, I guess, since I'm the oldest," Eli volunteered. "Not much with me, though. The boys are doing fine. Ethan is eleven, Evan is ten, and Eric just turned eight. Oh, and my and Emily's anniversary is coming up on April 2, so I'm trying to think of something really special. It'll be eleven years since we got married."

"Wow. Eleven years, man," Matt chuckled, slapping Eli on the back. "A lot of years. Solaris and I have only been together for ten."

"That's almost eleven, Matt," Haley pointed out. "What's the difference."

"Baby sis, when you get to ten years, trust me - you'll know the difference. You were only married for a couple months before getting separated from your jackass of a husband," Matt replied to Haley.

"Excuse me," Haley cleared her throat. "No cursing in front of Jamie."

"Sorry," Matt apologized. "Anyways, we'll help you come up with something, Eli, before you fly back home. Now on with my life. Nothing much has happened with me either, though. Seth is ten, Marc is nine, and Avery is six. My baby girl is growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday, Solaris gave birth to her and she was such a little baby girl, but now she's already six years old. I only have one daughter - I want her to grow up slower so I can savor the moments I have with her before she turns eighteen, goes off to college or wherever she wants to go, and leaves her parents."

"At least you have a daughter," Eli cut in. "I have three sons, but no daughter. Trust me - I love my sons more than anything in the world, but it would be nice to have a daughter as well to love as much as I love my boys and wife. I want my daughter to be just like my gorgeous wife."

"Same here," Rob replied. "I have three boys like Eli, but no daughter. And I wouldn't trade my sons for anything, but it would be nice to have a little girl of my own. I see Matt and Vivian who both have at least one daughter, and I guess I just want one like them. Like Eli said, I want a daughter just like my wife."

"That's what Nathan said," Haley whispered. "He wanted a daughter, but I wanted a son. I got what I wanted, and Jamie is absolutely perfect."

"We're happy for you, little sis," Rob said.

"Rob, Eli - are you two thinking of having any more children? Maybe to try and have a daughter?" Lydia asked.

Eli shrugged. "It's not like we were purposely trying, but if Emily got pregnant again, I would be more than happy to be a dad to four kids. And if it was another boy, then that'd be great, too. I love my kids. Nothing could ever change that."

"Me, too," Rob agreed. "If Christine got pregnant again, there isn't anything that could make not want children. I love kids, and I love my kids more than anything in the world. So if she got pregnant again, I would be excited, and if I had another son, then that's great. I really just love kids. I was just saying how it would be great to have a daughter of my own instead of just having a couple of nieces."

"What about you, Vivian?" Jimmy asked. "How's my daughter holding up raising triplets?"

"It's hard, dad," Vivian sighed. "But I'm pulling through. Josh, Will, and Soph are just amazing six year olds. They make the job so much easier. When Bill and I found out we were going to have triplets six years ago, I was scared, but they are just so great. They get along. I mean, sure, it's hard having three kids who are the same age, but at the same time, it is easier that way. It was just really hard when they were babies, and they always cried, but now that they're getting older, growing older, and being more mature, it's a lot easier than before when they were younger."

"That's great, baby girl," Jimmy smiled to his oldest daughter. "How about you, Tay?"

Taylor was just silent.

"Tay?" Lydia cut in. "What's wrong?"

Eli, Matt, Rob, Vivian, Quinn, and Haley all stared at Taylor questioningly. She usually wasn't this quiet. She was usually making lame jokes or creating drama in the family or between relationships, but during this whole conversation, she was quiet, not really saying anything when everyone else was talking. She just stared at her hands. Lydia stood up and went over to Taylor, kneeling beside her, putting her hands over her daughter's.

"What's wrong?" Lydia repeated.

"I have to tell you something," Taylor revealed nervously.

"Okay," Jimmy said.

"I...I'm not with Chase anymore," Taylor started.

"I knew it wouldn't last! I called it!" Quinn announced happily.

"Quinn," Lydia warned her daughter and then turned back to Taylor. "Tay, I don't understand what the big deal is. You switch from boyfriends as fast as your father gains weight. It's pretty damn fast."

"Hey," Jimmy joked. "Not true."

"I know, Jim, I'm just kidding. You always look great," she assured him.

"Ugh," Taylor cringed. "That's gross. Can we get back to me please?"

"Okay, alright, so what's the problem? Like I said, you always have different boyfriends every time you call us or we call you to check in. What's the difference this time?" Lydia asked, slightly confused about her daughter's dilemma.

"It's just...we broke up because I cheated," Taylor admitted.

Lydia sighed. "Tay, I know you weren't in love with Chase, but did you really have to break his heart that way? Cheating is never the answer, and you know that. I thought your father and I taught you that. None of your other siblings have cheated."

"I know, but it just happened," Taylor said. "I didn't like Chase. He was younger than me by three years, and we just didn't click very well."

"Then why did you go out with him the first place?" Lydia asked.

"You're gonna hate me for this," Taylor replied.

"I might be mad, but I won't hate you, alright? You're my daughter," Lydia assured her.

"I just did it to get to Haley," Taylor revealed.

Haley looked up as Quinn handed her Jamie. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"It's just that...ugh...you're so perfect," Taylor complained.

"Taylor, that's no reason for you to date your little sister's ex-boyfriend," Lydia sighed. "I thought you knew that. It's no excuse."

"But she has a 4.0 GPA, she's a great cheerleader, an amazing singer, really smart, a tutor, a great wife, and she's going to be valedictorian. She's everything I'm not, and it just annoys me," Taylor said. "I just wanted to get back at her for being so great."

"Just because Haley is great doesn't mean you're not. And that really does not mean that you have to 'get back at her.' She didn't do a single thing to you, Taylor, and you know that. Who did you cheat on Chase with anyways?" Lydia asked, sighing.

"Quinn, you're not going to like this," Taylor said.

"I'm not liking it already, so just tell us," Quinn replied.

"It's David. David Fletcher. He's my new boyfriend," Taylor admitted.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "David Fletcher as in my ex-boyfriend? You mean the one who I really loved, but he dumped me when he said that we so called 'grew apart?' Taylor, you knew how much that break up hurt me, yet you go out and chase after him? How could you do that?"

"That's not all," Taylor said. "I..."

"What?" Quinn huffed. "Just say it."

"I'm pregnant...with his baby," Taylor revealed.

Everyone in the room widened their eyes. Lydia gasped loudly, and Eli immediately looked at his mom to make sure she was okay. Quinn just stared at Taylor disbelievingly. Haley bounced Jamie on her lap to distract him from the tension in the room, but Jamie was a smart boy - he knew that someone was angry at another person. Jamie watched his uncles, aunts, grandparents, and mother sit there in a deathly silence. He waited for someone to break the quietness, but no one dared to. They were just waiting for either Taylor or Quinn to do it.

"I can't believe you," Quinn began. "I can't believe that you would even dare to cheat on Chase with my ex-boyfriend, let alone sleep with him and then get pregnant with his baby while you can't even take care of yourself."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Quinn. You have to believe me when I say that," Taylor replied.

"If you didn't mean for it to happen, then why did you go out with him in the first place? You were with Chase, yet were so shallow as to go out with David behind Chase's back and then find out that's your pregnant," Quinn said.

"Quinn, please," Taylor begged. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're always sorry, aren't you? Don't you think you've had to give enough apologies? When are you going to realize that your mistakes are getting too big to forgive?" Quinn said.

"Why are you mad anyways? You're with Clay now. You love him, don't you?" Taylor pointed out.

"We're engaged," Quinn said. "But not like you'd care since all you care about is yourself."

"You're engaged, baby?" Lydia asked. "That's great. I'm so happy for you and Clay. I knew that boy was good for you."

"Yeah, he asked me a couple days ago while we were having dinner at this really nice restaurant," Quinn explained. "It was really sweet...you know, the way he did it."

"I'm so proud of you, honey. You're gonna make a great wife. I just know it," Lydia assured her.

"See, Quinn. You're engaged to Clay. Why are you reliving the past by being mad at me because I'm with David?" Taylor asked.

"It's not that I'm upset that you're with David. It's that I'm mad about how reckless you were-"

"Haley got pregnant when she was sixteen! Look who's reckless, because it's not me!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I don't mean your age. I meant that you went out and cheated on a guy just to get back at your little sister for nothing, and then the person you cheat on with gets you pregnant, and it just so happens that he's my ex-boyfriend. The fact that you even cheated makes me mad. How could you do that, Taylor? I thought you knew better than to stoop so low and do that," Quinn said.

"I can't apologize for my feelings for David. They just developed and then wouldn't go away," Taylor said.

"Whatever," Quinn huffed.

Taylor sighed. "I'm gonna go upstairs to my room. I'm calling it a night. Maybe you all will be able to understand why I did it tomorrow. Haley, where's my room?"

Haley looked up, still bouncing Jamie on her lap. "Third door on the right upstairs."

"Thanks," Taylor said, getting up. "I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I hope that means something to you."

Taylor left the room, and Quinn sighed. Lydia and Jimmy announced that they were going off to bed since apparently 'old people like them need sleep', and the boys said they were gonna go downstairs to try out Brooke's pool table. Vivian left the room to call her husband and kids before she took a shower, and Quinn left in a hurry to call Clay or something. Haley really couldn't understand what Quinn had muttered before leaving the room. After everyone dispersed, Jamie and Haley were the only ones left in the room, sitting on the chair alone.

"Well, it's just you and me, little man. I told you my family's pretty insane. But not as crazy as your daddy's is. You'll see him soon, and maybe a little bit of his family, too, on your birthday," Haley said. "I love you, buddy. I always will. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 1, 2005<em>**

_Four days later..._

"Nathan! Get the door! It's probably your mom!" Haley called out, filling the bowls up with snacks. Today was Jamie's birthday party. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Peyton got at the house early to help, and also so that Brooke and Lucas could unpack their overnight bags and move back in since they were staying at Karen's for a few days while Haley's family was at the house. Nathan was going to move in today after all the guests left and the party was over.

Nathan ran to the door and opened it, revealing Dan, Deb, Keith, and Karen who were awkwardly standing side by side. Nathan was surprised - they hadn't invited Dan to the party after the incident of him yelling at Nathan and Haley about their so-called 'mistake.' Yet, here Dan was with his wife, his ex-girfriend, and his brother. Karen and Keith had their hands clasped together, and they looked really in love, but Dan and Deb just stood there next to each other, not acknowledging each other's presence. Nathan looked past them to see that there were two separate cars parked in the driveway, which meant that Dan and Deb drove separately from Keith and Karen, but coincidentally, and perhaps unfortunately, arrived at the same time.

"Hi, mom, dad. Keith, Karen - it's nice to see you guys, too," Nathan greeted all of them. "C'mon in. The part doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, but just settle yourselves in the living room. Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and I are running around getting everything ready, but feel free to make yourselves comfortable. Everyone else should be here soon. Lydia and Jimmy are in the living room, too, so you can talk to them if you would like."

"Thanks, Nathan," Deb spoke up. "Great to see you, honey. We'll talk later."

"Sure, maybe later," Nathan responded. "I'll be back. I have to go help Haley and then get Jamie, but just go into the living room."

Nathan quickly left while Keith, Karen, Deb, and Dan went the other way to the living room. Nathan went into the kitchen to help Haley, but instead found Brooke and Jake setting up the drinks. The snacks were already up on the counter, so that must've meant that Haley was somewhere else that needed to be taken care of. Jake looked up to see Nathan and nudged Brooke. Brooke looked up as well, smiled, and gestured for Nathan to come over to them.

"Hey, Nate," Brooke greeted him. "Big day today. Your son is one years old. How do you feel about that?"

"Mixed feelings, I guess," Nathan shrugged.

"Yeah, I get it. You like that he's growing up, but at the same time, you hate that he's growing up," Brooke assumed.

"That's part of it," Nathan said. "But I guess there's something else that's been bugging me."

"What is it, man?" Jake asked, pouring lemonade in a few cups while Brooke handled the soda.

"With Jamie being already a year old, it kind of reminds me how I wasn't here for most of his life. I was only here for a month, but Haley was the one who raised him for the first eleven months. And if I hadn't screwed up and made the damn mistake, I would've been here for him through it all. I don't know why, but it bothers me that I didn't know my son for eleven months, and I'm just starting to know him now," Nathan explained.

"I see what you're saying, Nathan, but hey, it's better than meeting him in ten years or so. At least he's still young. You have a chance to really know him," Jake pointed out.

"I know, but it just...it gets to me that I was such an ass to Haley, and because of it, I missed out on eleven months. And it was the first eleven months - the most important ones - that I missed out on. And I'm never gonna have the power to change any of it. There's nothing that I can do to get those months back," Nathan said.

"It's better than nothing," Jake replied.

"But still..." Nathan trailed off.

"Nate," Brooke cut in. "Have you talked to Haley about this?"

Nathan sighed. "No, not really."

"You have to tell her how you feel, Nate. You two are back together, and that's great, but relationships only work with trust. If you can't confide her with your problems, then you've got some issues with your relationship."

"We haven't talked about much since we got back together. We're still in the honey-moon phase, I guess," Nathan said.

"You gotta tell her," Brooke advised him. "No secrets."

"I'll tell her later. Don't worry. I just don't want her worrying today. She's already stressed about Jamie's party. Plus, she's gonna freak out once she finds out that Dan is here right now," Nathan said.

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Dan is here?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "Shocking, I know."

"I thought Dan wanted nothing to do with you, Haley, and Jamie. You said that he told you that Jamie was ruining your future as a basketball player or something like that. Dan was being an ass, you said," Brooke recalled.

"I bet my mom put him up to this. He better not bring any trouble today. We don't need anymore drama in our lives. Dan is just getting irritating," Nathan sighed.

"Well, if anything happens, you, Jake, and Lucas will have to push him out. Plus, Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Tim, Andy, and Garbage are gonna be here as well, so they can always help the cause," Brooke joked.

"You know his name is Junk, right?" Jake corrected her, looking up.

"Whoops," Brooke chuckled. "I always get that right. Don't tell him I said that. He always gets mad at me for that."

"Oh Brooke," Jake laughed.

"By the way," Brooke said, getting serious. "Chase is coming today. I just thought you might want to know. Haley hasn't talked to him since the break up, so I figured it'd be a little awkward when she sees him today, so I'm just warning you about that."

"Chase? Why is he coming in the first place?" Nathan asked, thinking about Haley's ex-boyfriend who broke her heart last year.

"Lucas invited him. They're still friends. They were pretty close when Chase and Haley were dating, and when they broke up, Lucas still managed to keep in touch with him. As much as Lucas loves Haley, he really didn't want her breakup to affect his friendship with Chase," Brooke explained.

Nathan shrugged. "If he causes any trouble, he'll be off with Dan - outside."

"Yeah," Brooke chuckled. "Jake's gonna go help Peyton with the balloons. Meanwhile, I'm gonna help Lucas with the party games, and you can help Haley with the last minute decorations in the basement. See you, buddy. And hey - if you need to talk, just come to me. But remember that you need to talk to your wife. It's the first step to a real relationship again."

"Thanks, Brooke. See you in a few."

Jake and Brooke left the room, leaving Nathan alone to think a little before going to find Haley. Would he tell her about how he felt concerning his absence with his son? He didn't want her to be concerned about his problems, but like Brooke said, relationships were about trust, and he really wanted him and Haley to have a strong relationship this time around. It was the only way for them to really make things work this time. Without any of that, they wasn't any chance that they could be together. He just had to trust his head, heart, and instincts like Haley always told him to do.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

The party was now in full speed. Haley's brothers and sisters had gone to get their husbands or wives and children from the hotels, so now all Haley's siblings, siblings-in-laws, nephews, and nieces were here. Deb, Dan, Jimmy, Lydia, Karen, and Keith were obviously all here - they were still in the living room talking and drinking wine - which was obviously away from the children (the children weren't allowed in the living room since Brooke said that there were expensive furniture and works of art in the living room that her parents had bought before moving to California.)

Bevin, Theresa, Mouth, Ashley, Kenzie, Fede, Skills, Daniella, Narayan, Dustin, Chelsea, Daniel, Greg, Tamara, Tim, Junk, and Fergie had also arrived and were all in the basement. It was where all the Tree Hill seniors who were friends with Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Nathan, or Haley were hanging out. Chase had also arrived, and he was walking around, talking to some of the seniors since he graduated from Tree Hill High and knew most of the seniors, who were juniors when he was a senior last year. Lindsey and her fiancee, Andy - Karen's friend, were upstairs talking to Quinn, Vivian, Clay, and Vivian's husband, Bill.

The birthday boy - obviously Jamie - was in the middle of everything. He was currently with the adults, but would soon be passed to Haley's siblings, and then to all the Tree Hill High students. Everyone wanted to meet Jamie and spend some time with Nathan and Haley's adorable son. Jamie was a little overwhelmed by all of this, which was why Nathan and Haley were making sure to keep an eye out for they little boy.

Nathan walked upstairs to get a drink and check on Jamie when he bumped into all three of Haley's brothers. He stepped back, apologizing underneath his breath. He was really trying to avoid Matt, Eli, and Rob ever since Lucas and Jake told him that they were going to give him the 'talk' about Haley, and also maybe beat him up for treating their little sister so badly the last time they were together.

Nathan scratched the back of his nervously. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Can we speak to you outside?" Matt asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I was just going to check on Jamie, and I really think I should stay in here to make sure that he's alright. I don't want my son to get overwhelmed by all these new people, you know what I mean? I mean, you'd do the same thing for your sons and daughters, huh?" Nathan responded.

"I just checked on him for you a couple of seconds ago. He's with my parents, your parents, and Karen and Keith," Matt filled him. "He's fine. Which means you can come speak with us now."

"Well, um-"

"Let's go," Matt said, dragging Nathan out to the yard with Rob and Eli following him.

Nathan, Matt, Eli, and Rob all sat down on the four lawn chairs that were laid out by Brooke about an hour prior. Nathan clasped his hands together and stared at them while Eli, Matt, and Rob whispered among themselves. Matt finally nodded and spoke up, looking to Nathan seriously and sternly. Nathan looked up from hands and took a deep breath, hoping this wouldn't be the time when he was getting beat up. It was only the 'talk.'

"Nathan, what are your intentions with our baby sister?" Matt began.

"To treat her like a princess. To love her every second of every day. To spend the rest of my life with her. To cherish each and every moment I spend with her. To give her everything she wants and needs. To be with her whenever she needs me. To be the guy she wants, needs, and will get. To spend the rest of my life becoming a better guy because of her. To grow up with her and then eventually grow old with her. To raise Jamie with her and maybe more children in the future. To just be with her. She makes me happy," Nathan responded.

"You say all that, and to some extent, I do believe that those are your intentions. However, you treated our sister pretty badly, Nathan, and for that, it is really hard to believe that you love her," Matt said.

"I do love her," Nathan promised. "With all my heart I do. Nothing could ever change that."

"Then explain yourself to us. Why did you hit her? Why did you cheat on her? Why did you treat her like she's a stain on bedsheets. Why did you hurt her so badly? You know her past. She had enough of that in her life," Matt pointed out.

"I'm not that guy anymore. And I regret...I really, really regret ever hurting her. I know I can't take back what I did about the cheating, but you have to know that I feel so bad about doing it. I don't even know what I was thinking at the time. I was hurt, and I guess part of me wanted to make her feel the pain that I felt, but I know that was wrong. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her. And then the hitting was so uncalled for. I can't even remember what happened. It just...happened, I guess," Nathan explained, ashamed of himself.

"I still don't get it, Nathan. I sometimes get mad - of course I do - but I never hit my wife, and neither do my brothers. We don't take our anger on our loved ones. And if you say that you love Haley so much, then why did you hurt her in the way that you did? Why did you use violence on her? She didn't do anything wrong and you know that," Matt said.

"I know, I know-"

"No, I don't think you know. Do you not know how screwed up this is? Eli, Rob, Vivian, Taylor, Quinn, and I are all grown up. We have families and we have lives. We live out of North Carolina, but we still get the news about our sister back in Tree Hill from our parents even though they live in California. When we heard that our youngest sister split up from her husband, we immediately wanted to know why since we're all her older brothers and sisters, and we need to know what happened. And then when we heard that it was because you were an ass and hit her, we freaked out. I could never, ever understand why any man could use violence on their girl. It's just not right," Matt replied

"It's not right. I know that. Trust me, I do," Nathan said.

"What happened, Nathan? What happened in that moment that you hit our sister?" Matt asked.

_Flashback:_

_He grabbed her arm again, making the grip tighter._

_"Let go of me, Nathan! It hurts!"_

_Nathan ignored her and tightened his grip. He didn't know what he was doing. Usually, he would immediately let go if he was hurting her, but he couldn't let her go until they talked about all of this._

_"Haley-"_

_"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed._

_"Please."_

_"IT HURTS, NATHAN! ALL OF IT! JUST LET ME GO BEFORE YOU SCAR MY ARM!"_

_The next few minutes went by in a blur. Everything went spent spinning for Nathan. He couldn't see correctly. Haley's figure was a blur, and so was the rest of their apartment. Haley's cries got louder and more desperate as his grip got tighter and more painful. The next thing Nathan knew, Haley was on the floor against the wall, holding a hand up to her cheek in shock. A bruise was starting to form there._

_Nathan widened his eyes with realization. "Haley…"_

_Did he hit her? He couldn't remember if he did. It was all just so blurry. But here she was, lying in front of him, with a bruise on her cheek. He focused his eyes on her arm where he had grabbed her. There was a smaller bruise forming there as well._

_"Oh my god…" he gasped._

_Haley wiped the tears. One minute she and Nathan were fighting, the next minute Nathan had hit her and she had fell to the ground from the impact. She knew Nathan hadn't meant it – he was just angry – but it still hurt and she could feel the stinging pain on her cheek and arm. Slowly, she pulled herself off the ground and grabbed her purse._

_"Nathan-"_

_"I am so sorry, Haley. I don't know what happened. I just, I just lost it," he apologized._

_"So you decided to hit me?" she asked, this time in a small, soft voice._

_"I can't remember doing any of it. You know I would never want to hurt you, Hales. I'm not that guy. I would never hurt a girl," he said._

_"I know you didn't mean it. But I should go. Please just let me leave, Nathan," she begged._

_"Haley-"_

_"Will you let me go? For me?" she begged._

_He sighed, and, knowing he had caused her enough pain, he nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"I just lost it. I didn't know what happened, Matt. You have to believe me. I can't remember much of that moment. Everything was spinning and moving, and I was desperate for Haley to hear me out and let me apologize, but she insisted on leaving. I guess I was frustrated and angry and everything, and it then it just happened. I took it all out on her and then next thing I knew, she was on the floor with a bruise on her cheek and arm," Nathan recalled.

"Son of a bitch," Eli muttered.

"I can't believe you hurt her that way," Matt added.

"You don't deserve her," Rob said.

"I know I don't, but I'm trying to spend everyday making it up to her, showing her that I'm sorry for what I did and that I'll never do it again under any circumstances," Nathan replied.

"You have to do something about that loss of control, Nathan," Rob advised him. "Or it'll happen again."

"It won't, I swear-"

"You don't know that. You said it yourself. You didn't know what happened. You couldn't control it or anything around you. That means that it could very well happen again, whether you mean it or not. I don't want my baby sister to be at that risk, or one day, you'll go too far, and it'll be too late to save her or for you to save your relationship at all with her," Rob pointed out.

"What am I supposed to do about this loss of control then?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Get help or something from a professional. But do _something _about it, whatever it is. When you married our sister, we made sure that you would protect her. And for a few months, you showed that you loved her. But after the incident, it all went downhill. So now you'll not only have to earn her trust back, but ours and our sisters, too. We need to believe that you're a good guy and that you're right for our sister, or else we'll have a problem. So do something about your loss of control or things will get ugly. Got it?" Eli said. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan replied.

"Good. Now let's get back. I need to see that nephew of mine," Eli chuckled, getting up with his brothers. Nathan got up as well. "I gotta say, Nate. You're an ass, but you have a great son. Then again, he's half of Haley."

"Thanks," Nathan said. "Let's get back."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Haley and Chase walked out onto the front porch, which was on the opposite side of the house from the lawn where Nathan, Eli, Matt, and Rob were. Haley and Chase sat down on the steps next to each other, and Haley sighed. She really wanted to talk to Chase, as friends of course, and because she wanted to know his opinion about some things that were going on his life.

"So what's going on, Hales?" Chase asked. "We haven't talked since the, you know, _breakup._"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Haley apologized.

"You said we could be friends even though we split up," Chase pointed out.

"I know, I know. I've just been really busy this past year and last year with a lot of things," Haley replied.

"I can see that. You've got your hands full with school, _cheerleading, _the cafe, and Jamie," Chase said.

"And Nathan," Haley added. "Him too."

"So how did that happen anyways? You know, you and Nathan? He used to be such an ass," Chase asked.

"Long story short - he needed tutoring, and I agreed to help him if he promised to leave Lucas alone since he was hazing him. After tutoring for a week or so, he kissed me and we started dating. After dating for a while, he proposed, we slept together, I got pregnant, we got married, and then he cheated on me, so I left Tree Hill without telling him about my pregnancy," Haley summed it up. "Oh, and then, of course, Jamie was born seven months into the pregnancy, I raised him for eleven months with my parents' help, and then decided to return to Tree Hill. I told Nathan about Jamie, he reacted pretty well, we hung out with or without Jamie, and finally got back together. And here we are, I guess."

"Wow. You call that a short story?" Chase joked. "I'm kidding."

"I know - it's a mess," Haley chuckled. "It may seem that Nathan and I are doing well right now, and we are - trust me - but inside, I'm having some problems."

"Like what?" Chase asked, scooting closer to her in friendly comfort.

"Trusting him, I guess," Haley answered. "After everything, I find it hard to trust anyone, and just let people in."

"Is it because of me?" Chase sighed.

"No, no," Haley assured him. "It's because of a lot of people. Mostly relationships, I guess."

"Hales, I know that it's partly my fault. I broke your heart, and I apologize for that. I really didn't mean for it to end the way it did. And I feel really bad that our breakup is now affecting your ability to open up your heart again to Nathan," Chase said.

"It's not," Haley reassured him.

"But it is," Chase replied. "Don't be afraid to let down those walls. You have nothing to lose. Nathan already knows you. He knows who you are as a person, and that's why he loves you as much as he does. Nathan made it pretty clear that he's sorry for what he did and that it will never happen again. If you never take a chance because of your past, then you've got a lot to lose."

"Things are complicated, but at least Nathan and I are back together, right? That's all that matters," Haley convinced herself.

"But that's enough, Hales. You might be with him physically, but your heart is so far away from where it should be, and I can see that. And if I can see it, then he can, too, trust me. Your heart doesn't want to trust him because you were hurt so many times before, and you think that he's like the rest. But Nathan's the one, Haley. Don't worry. Your heart won't get broken," Chase assured her.

"It already did. He hurt me, Chase. And I gave him another chance, but I'm still hurting inside. I just don't want him to know that because he's been trying so hard to making it right with me. And I love him for doing that, but a part of me will never be able to forgive him, yet alone, understand why he did what he did," Haley replied.

"I get that, but that's not what I'm trying to tell you," Chase sighed.

"Then what are you saying?" Haley replied.

"I'm saying that you're guarding yourself because you've convinced that Nathan is just like every other guy. You think that he will hurt you again, and that's only because you've been hurt by all your previous boyfriends. You can't close up though, Hales. Nathan _is _different. He's the guy for you. You need to believe that and trust your instincts. You love him, but it's not enough. What you need is just to open up. That's all it takes. You're making it too hard for yourself," Chase said.

"What ever happened to us?" Haley asked, sighing, leaning her head on Chase's shoulder.

"We were good together, Hales. But you and Nathan are _great _together. You two are perfect - you're meant to be. And you know that. I know you really liked me, and I apologize for the way things ended. But now you know that our breakup happened for a reason - so that you could be with Nathan," Chase explained.

"I know. I just sometimes have trouble believing that everything is going to be okay, you know what I mean?" Haley said.

"I get what your saying. But you just have to remember that everything happens for a reason. You're doing great, Hales. Soon you'll be off to college just like me," Chase reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. How's UNC? Is it okay? Freshman year was fine, right?" Haley asked.

"College is great," Chase smiled. "I get to study different things while meeting new people and everything. And it's not like high school. It's more free and there's not as much drama or such a big social aspect to it, you know? You'll love college. Are you planning to go with Nathan?" Chase asked.

Haley sighed. "We haven't talked about that yet. I guess we're both just waiting for the acceptance letters to come in so then we can discuss college plans. And we also have marriage and Jamie to consider in all of this, you know? We can't have Jamie with one of us for a semester or a year or even four years or something like that. That's not the way to raise a child. Same goes for Brooke and Lucas, and Jake and Peyton. We all have children to consider in this."

"Damn, your life _is _complicated," Chase chuckled.

She punched his arm playfully and then stood up. "C'mon. We should probably get back. People are probably gonna be wondering where the two of us are. Plus, I need to check up on Jamie."

"You and that boy," Chase laughed. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my son. I wouldn't trade him for the world," Haley smiled. "You'll understand that when you have a kid or kids."

"I don't plan on that happening for a little bit, but when I do have kids, I'll tell you," he promised.

"Let's go," she said.

"Wait, Haley," he stopped her. "Remember how you said you had trouble believing that everything was going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Everything _is _going to be okay. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Quinn and Clay walked around the house hand in hand, seeing who they should talk to next. They had just finished talking to Jimmy and Lydia after Quinn introduced Clay to her parents. Jimmy gave Clay a long talk about how he shouldn't hurt Quinn and Clay promised his wouldn't, while Lydia and Quinn talked about wedding plans and when or where the honeymoon would be.

Quinn spotted Taylor and led Clay the other way, not really wanting to speak to her. Ever since Quinn found out that Taylor was dating David after cheating on Chase and then getting pregnant with David's baby, Quinn was trying to avoid her. However, Taylor beat Quinn to it and called her out. Quinn turned around with Clay reluctantly and frowned again upon seeing that Taylor was with David, too.

"Quinn! Clay! Wait up!" Taylor called out, hurrying to the two while dragging David with her.

Quinn turned around. "Taylor, hi."

"Hey," Taylor grinned. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Clay. I'm Taylor, Quinn's older and wiser sister."

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "Please."

"Nice to meet you," Clay said, faking a smile. "It's great to finally meet Hurricane Taylor."

Taylor frowned. "Only Haley and Quinn call me that. No one else. Don't worry."

"Anyways, we were just on our way, so if you would excuse us-" Quinn began.

"Oh, you don't have anywhere to be. We're at our nephew's party. Time to party!" Taylor laughed.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Clay asked David, ignoring Taylor.

"Me? I'm David Fletcher - Taylor's boyfriend," David introduced himself, shaking Clay's hand.

"This is David?" Clay asked Quinn. "Your ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah. This is the guy who's hooking up with his ex-girlfriend's sister," Quinn said sarcastically. "What a joy to see you, David."

David sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen, Quinn. I really liked you, but we agreed to be friends after we broke up, which mean that we could date whoever we want. And clearly you're happy with Clay, so why can't I be happy for Taylor?"

"Because it's Taylor!" Quinn exclaimed. "It's Hurricane Taylor! She's my sister! It's insensitive, David! And you never even thought to ask me first!"

"Quinn, lower your first," David said. "Look, I apologize for all of this, but I like Taylor. That won't change. And I'm sorry that it happened, but you can't control love, you know? Just like Nathan and Haley."

"Whatever," Quinn said. "Let's go, Clay. I really don't have time for this."

"It was nice meeting you, David," Clay said politely. "You, too, Taylor."

Quinn and Clay left, leaving David and Taylor standing there watching them leave. Taylor sighed. She truly didn't mean for this to happen, but David was such a sweet guy. Who wouldn't fall for him? And she was sorry that she cheated, but she wasn't sorry that she fell for David and got pregnant. It was like what Brooke always said - you can't control love no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later...<em>

"Last present of the party!" Brooke announced. "Jamie, it's from your mom and dad!"

"Brooke, you're talking to a baby who can only say a few words," Lucas teased. "You know that, right?"

"Oh, whatever, Broody. Just open it, someone, for Jamie!" Brooke exclaimed happily.

It was almost time for everyone to leave. The party was coming to an end - everyone already ate food and the cake. But before everyone left, Brooke decided that Jamie might as well open all his presents from everyone in front of the all the guests, especially since he got so many presents that it would take a long time to do after the party. Plus, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas all had to stay and clean up, which would take forever. Now, all the guests were in the living room surrounding Jamie, either sitting on the couches and chairs, or standing up watching. Jamie was on the floor with his parents and god-parents.

Lucas opened the present for Jamie, and Jamie smiled, clapping his hands and giggling when he saw what it was. It was two things, actually - one thing from Haley and one from Nathan. From Nathan, there was a basketball signed by a Charlotte Bobcats basketball player. And from Haley, there was a small guitar for Jamie to play with. She wanted him to become a musician like her, while Nathan wanted him to be an athlete, but of course they really didn't mind as long as he was happy.

"Momma," Jamie smiled, giggling. Haley picked him up and set him on his lap. "_Daddy._"

The room grew quiet as the Tree Hill High gang all widened their eyes. Jamie had never said 'daddy' before. All he said was Momma, Luke, Jake, Brooke, and Peyton, but never 'daddy.' Nathan's smile on his face grew as wide as possible as he took Jamie from Haley's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, my boy. Daddy loves you, and he always will."

All the girls and women in the cooed at the beautiful sight while the boys and men cheered loudly, whistling, clapping, and hooting. After the moment, Brooke announced that they party was over, and everyone dispersed. All of Haley's siblings and their families went to their rooms to grab their suitcases before leaving. Karen, Keith, Deb, Dan, Lydia, and Jimmy all bid a farewell before going in their respective cars. The Tree Hill High students each gave separate goodbyes before getting into their cars or transportation vehicles. After fifteen minutes, everyone was already gone.

"I'm happy for you, Nathan," Haley smiled. "Jamie really loves you. So do I."

"Thanks, Hales," he grinned back, kissing her cheek. "I love you, too. I always will. Now let's go help clean up. This mess isn't going to clean up by itself. And then I can move in all my things."

"Good plan," Haley replied.

"I always have one," he joked. She laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later...<em>

"That's the last of my things," Nathan announced. "I'm officially moved in. And it's only 6:30 PM."

"Great. Brooke's ordering pizza for all of us, except Jake and Peyton had to go home. Jake's folks need him tonight and Peyton wants to eat dinner with her dad again. He just got back from a four day trip for his job, so she wanted to surprise when he got home with a home-cooked meal."

"Got it," he said. "That's nice of her. She's a great daughter to him."

"Yeah, I know. I should do that next time my parents come over," Haley noted.

"So Jamie really had a great time today," Nathan said, looking over at the basement rug where Jamie was playing by the couches with his new toys from the party. "He seems blown away from everything."

"It was really something, that party," Haley chuckled. They walked over to the couch near Jamie and sat down. "But yeah, he had a lot of fun. He's gonna have no trouble sleeping tonight. He met his twelve cousins, his four grandparents plus his great Uncle and Aunt, and then all his Aunts, Uncles, and our friends. That's a lot of people for one day, especially since he's only one years old, you know what I mean?"

"I know. But I also can't believe that he's already a year old," Nathan pointed out.

"It seems like just yesterday that he was only a month old, and I was at my parents' house in California raising him," she recalled.

Nathan sighed. He really wanted to tell Haley about how he felt concerning his absence for eleven months of his own son's life. He didn't want to upset her or anything, but like Haley's brothers said, he also had to open up and not keep things in for himself. He couldn't have any secrets from Haley. That wasn't fair to her, especially after everything her put her through.

Haley stood up from the couch and put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Can you watch him for a second?"

"Of course. I'll be here."

Haley left for the bathroom, and Nathan watched Jamie. After a minute or so passed by, Nathan picked Jamie up and sat him on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around the small boy's body in comfort.

"It's finally coming together, buddy. Your mom and I are back together, and I'm here. I'm never going to hurt your mom again the way I did before. One day, you might find out that I hurt your mom and you'll be mad at me for it, but you have to know how truly sorry I am for it. And I'll tell you that when the time comes. I will never leave you or your mom. I promise. You can count on me for anything, alright? I'll be there. And whatever you decide for your future later on, I'll support you one-hundred percent, and I know your mom will, too. Because she's a great woman and you're lucky to have her as a mom. I know I'm lucky to be so helplessly in love with her. That will never stop - my love for her - and I never want it to ever. She's the best thing that's ever happened to be. Believe that, little man," Nathan said.

Haley stood from the door listening to Nathan's conversation with Jamie, smiling. She had come back to the bathroom when she heard Nathan talking to Jamie, and she didn't want to interrupt, so she just listened. Nathan really was a great father, and she was so grateful for who he was through all of this. Things were coming together. Maybe Chase was right. Everything _was _going to be okay. She was sure of it now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Fifteen. Next chapter will be pretty big for Nathan and Haley, so be on the lookout for that. I can't say much about the chapter because I don't want to spoil anything or give it away, but something big will happen for Nathan, Haley, and Jamie. Of course, there will be lots of Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. Don't forget to also review! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	16. Here We Go Again

**AN: This is Chapter Sixteen of Stronger Than Love. For the last chapter recap, it was Jamie's first birthday. In this chapter, something big happens with Nathan and Haley. There with be some Brucas and Jeyton, but this is a mostly Naley chapter. Please remember to read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll still be here, and if it's meant to be, we'll be together."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 16: Here We Go Again**

**_March 20, 2005_**

_A few weeks later..._

Haley stood in line in a coffee shop with Peyton and Jamie. Peyton had Jamie on her hip, bouncing him a little since she was experienced with children like Jenny, while Haley had a menu in her hand, looking to see what coffee she would get and if she would get Jamie a little snack. It was Wednesday, so they had school, but they stopped for coffee on the way there. It was pretty early in the morning - about 7:00 AM, but Jamie wouldn't stop crying the night before, so Haley decided to get some coffee to keep herself awake for the day. Peyton had texted her saying that she would tag along if she needed a hand. Haley happily agreed, and so they woke up early, got Jamie dressed, and then headed over to the coffee shop. They would've got coffee at Karen's since they considered it to be the best coffee in town, but Karen's wasn't open this early in the morning - it opened at around 8:00 AM.

"So a pretty big day in a few days, huh?" Peyton started up, still bouncing Jamie on her hip.

Haley looked up from her menu, furrowing her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Today's March 20. You and Nate got back on February 23. Don't you get it, Hales? Your and Nate's one month anniversary since you two got back together is in like three days," Peyton explained.

"Why are you keeping track of this stuff?" Haley chuckled.

"Brooke and I have been doing that. We even have a calendar marking the important dates and events in your relationship with Nate. It was Brooke's idea. She calls it the 'Naley Calendar.' And I know it might seem weird, but we just really wanted to do this to support our favorite couple. Plus, sometimes we get bored, so we created this," Peyton answered Haley.

"I see. Well, I totally forgot about the anniversary. I guess I have to buy him a gift," Haley said.

"I don't know. Should you? It's been a month, but it's not like it's your wedding anniversary or anything. Do you think Nathan is going to get you a gift?" Peyton asked.

Haley shrugged. "Probably not. Guys usually don't pay attention to the small anniversaries like these. Like you said - it's only been a month, right? Nothing big like a year or something."

"Yeah, but Nathan isn't like most guys. He's one of the sweetest guys I know - Lucas and Jake in line as well, of course. Do you want me to do some investigating for you?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, you don't have to do that. Wouldn't it be weird if I sent you to spy on my boyfriend just to see if he's getting me a gift for our one month anniversary?" Haley asked.

"It wouldn't be weird at all. I want to anyways. And I noticed that you called him your boyfriend. So you guys aren't calling each other husband and wife anymore?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Haley said. "We haven't really had time to talk about that. Of course, legally, we're still married, but I guess my heart's just not ready to talk about it yet. We're just trying to take things slow so we don't mess anything up again. We're having fun. I'm having fun. That's all that matters, right?" Haley replied.

"Have you guys talked about the big things yet?" Peyton asked. "Like the hitting and cheating? Have you guys talked about what you want out of your relationship?"

"We briefly talked about the hitting and cheating before we got back together. I asked him why he did it on that night when we had dinner together," Haley explained to Peyton.

"What'd he say?" Peyton asked.

"Well..."

_Flashback:_

_You were the superstar basketball player while I was Tutor Girl. We weren't supposed to collide, yet somehow, we did, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. And then it got me to thinking how that just changed in a blink of an eye without me knowing what even happened during it. It took me a while to actually realize what you had done, and it took me an even longer time to figure out why you did it. I know at a superficial level why, but deep down, I need to know why you cheated if you loved me," she said._

_He sighed. "I thought you cheated-"_

_"I don't want that answer, Nathan. I want a real answer. Why did you cheat? I knew you thought I cheated, but I want to know what drove you to get back at me. What inside of you told yourself that it was okay that cheat on me back?"_

_"I don't know, Hales," he muttered. "I was immature. I wasn't thinking. I just took all the pain that was inside of me and turned it into something else. Unfortunately, that 'something else' turned into cheating. I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't explain why I did it because when I look back at it, I can't even remember why I thought it was okay to do what I did with Rachel."_

_"It's just that you hurt me so bad," she sighed._

_"I know. I know. Can we talk about this later, Hales, please? Tonight is supposed to be a good night. We can talk about our problems later," he suggested._

_"Nathan-"_

_"Dance with me," he offered. He stood up from the couch and held out his hand to her._

_"What? There's no music," she chuckled._

_"There can be," he said. He grabbed his mp3 player from his bed and turned on 'their song.' She smiled when she heard it and let out a long breath._

_"You don't even dance," she pointed out._

_"I'd dance for you," he replied._

_"That was incredibly cheesy, you know," she laughed._

_"Not when I'm with you."_

_She laughed again. She looked at him to see that he was still waiting for her. She figured she didn't have a choice, so she got up and took his hand. She threw her head back in laughter when he dipped her and then twirled her around. He had gotten better at dancing in the last year and she didn't know why, but she didn't really care. She was having fun._

_End of Flashback_

"That's not a real answer," Peyton commented. "At least not to me. If Jake cheated on me, and I asked for an explanation, I wouldn't let him give me that crappy answer."

"I just didn't want to push it. And then he asked to dance with me, and I just couldn't say no to him," Haley replied.

"Well, now you guys are back together, stronger than ever, I suppose, so why don't you just ask him now?" Peyton asked.

"It just seems kind of a weird time to bring up, especially since we just got back together a month ago. I need a find a good time to actually sit down with him and discuss all the big issues," Haley replied.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyways, Jake and I-"

Haley suddenly felt extremely dizzy and nauseous. Peyton stopped talking and looked at Haley, confused, since Haley was bending over a little, looking really light-headed and dizzy. Haley felt acid come up her throat quickly, so she threw the menu she was holding onto the floor and ran to the closest bathroom in the coffee shop. As she ran in, she closed the door behind her and threw up. Peyton was about to go check on her and see what was going on, but she realized that she was up next in line. She ordered herself a cappuccino and Haley an iced coffee. After paying, she was given a number to wait for her drink, so she went to the bathroom, with Jamie still on her hip, and knocked softly on the door, putting her ear against it to try and hear Haley through all the murmurs of the other people in the shop.

"Hales? You alright in there? What happened?" Peyton asked.

"I'm fine," Haley answered. "I just got nauseous. That's all. It's nothing."

"Did you throw up?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be out in a minute," Haley assured her.

Peyton took her ear off the door when she heard her number - five - called. She quickly got their drinks and got a table to sit down at. She checked her watch to see that it was still only 7:10 AM. School started at 8:00 AM, which was fifty minutes away. She rested Jamie on one of the chairs and looked to the bathroom door when she heard it open, revealing Haley. Haley spotted Peyton and Jamie, and took a seat next to Peyton.

"So what was that all about?" Peyton asked, handing Haley her iced coffee.

"I don't know. I probably just have the stomach bug or something," Haley shrugged.

"That's kind of random. You just somehow got the flu?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. I guess I could've gotten it anywhere. Maybe from someone I was tutoring, or maybe even from someone I just talked to briefly who was sick. Who knows?" Haley shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"I'm fine. I just hate getting sick, you know? And it's really bad for Jamie when I do get sick because obviously I can't get him sick. He's just a little boy. Speaking of which, don't forget that we need to drop him off at Deb's before going to school. It's Wednesday today, so it's her day to watch him while we're at school," Haley reminded Peyton.

"Right, I almost forgot. What's the cycle again for the week?" Peyton asked.

"Keith has Jamie on Monday; he has a space in the back of the car and body shop where Jamie can play and Keith is able to keep an eye out for him 24/7. My brother Eli and his wife have him on Tuesday since they moved back to Tree Hill with their kids, who are actually going to Tree Hill Elementary school right now. Deb has him on Wednesday's at her and Dan's place, except Dan is always at the dealership since he can't grow up and accept that Nathan has a son. Quinn and Clay have him on Thursday since they never really left Tree Hill in the first place. They're really good with the boy. And Karen has him on Friday, keeping him at the cafe. Of course, Nathan and I have him on weekends and both after school and at night," Haley listed.

"Well you've just got this whole thing covered, don't you?" Peyton chuckled.

"Sure do. How about you and Jake? What do yo do with Jenny while you're at school?" Haley asked.

"Jake's parents and my dad usually just switch off every day. Jake's parents get her more though since my dad is sometimes out to see in one of his jobs," Peyton explained.

"And Brooke and Luke?" Haley asked.

"It's mostly Karen and Keith who watch Hayden. It's hard because Brooke doesn't have any siblings or supportive parents, while Lucas only has Nathan, who obviously can't watch Jamie during the day. So really, their own system is Karen and Keith. Sometimes, if Karen and Keith are out of town, which is very rare, Brooke calls her friends Alex and Julian to town to watch Hayden for the week. They're the couple from the movie business, remember?" Peyton said.

"Yeah, I know. I introduced them to Nathan at our wedding," Haley replied.

"I heard they're engaged," Peyton said. "Did Brooke tell you?"

"I guess not. Really? Well, Julian and Alex are good together. They deserve happiness, especially with each other. Who knew? The actress and director/producer would fall in love after the first movie," Haley chuckled. "That's cute."

"So we better head over to Deb's to drop Jamie off. Are you sure you're fine to go to school? I mean, with you being sick and all..." Peyton trailed off.

"If I feel any worse, I'll go home. Don't worry about me. Let's just get to Deb's, aright? Besides, I have a test in AP Physics today that I really shouldn't miss otherwise I'll have to get to school early tomorrow and take it with Mr. Brennan basically staring about me the entire time. Man, he is really weird," Haley said.

"I had him last year for Chemistry. It's not just you. He's borderline weird and creepy," Peyton chuckled. "Let's go. Drink your coffee, too."

"Not really feeling it," Haley said, standing up. She took Jamie from Peyton and put him on her hip. "The smell of coffee is making me sick."

"It really sounds you have the stomach bug, Haley. Just take it easy, Haley. And don't drink or eat any dairy at lunch, alright?" Peyton told her.

"Got it. We're gonna be late, Peyton. C'mon. You can just give my iced coffee to Jake or Brooke. You know they love this stuff," Haley pointed out.

Peyton, Haley, and Jamie left the coffee shop and got into Peyton's car. Haley quickly strapped Jamie into his car seat in the back seat and then got into the passenger's side of the car while Peyton was in the driver's. Peyton ran her hands over the writing "The Comet" before putting her key into the ignition and driving off into the distance with her and Haley's hair blowing softly.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, which signaled the end of second period. Haley walked out of AP Calculus with Jake, throwing her head back in laughter as he said something funny to her. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, and she put her arm through his, linking their arms together in a friendly way, of course. They had a free period next for third period, so they were taking their time. None of their other friends had a free this period - Brooke had Physics, Lucas had AP English, Nathan had Physical Education, and Peyton had World History. Five minutes later, the bell rang, which meant that third period had started. Most students were in class, and the ones who weren't had a free. Jake and Haley made their way to the quad and sat down at one of the tables.<p>

Haley pulled out her Calculus textbook. "Isn't Mr. Greene ridiculous?"

"I know," Jake laughed, pulling his Calculus book out as well. "I mean, why does he try to make these stupid jokes all the time? They're not funny. They're old people jokes that we really don't want to hear during math class."

"They're so bad. Where does he come up with these things?" Haley chuckled.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged, still laughing. "Maybe his wife?"

"Maybe," Haley agreed. "Okay, so what pages did we have to do for homework?"

"Page 23, numbers 1-12. And then page 25, numbers 22-26," Jake listed.

"Let's get started. I really hate Calculus," Haley groaned, writing the first problem down neatly on her notebook.

Jake also wrote down the problem and began solving it. "At least you're good at it. You're the smartest kid in our grade, Hales."

"But I missed basically half the year, so it's kind of hard for me to catch up," Haley explained.

"You're doing fine, Haley. Trust me. I'm pretty bad at Calculus myself," Jake pointed out.

"Jake, you're in AP Calculus," Haley counterpointed.

"Yeah. So are you," he teased back.

"Anyways, I was thinking that-"

Haley suddenly felt nauseous again in the middle of her sentence. She held onto her stomach tightly to try to make sure she wouldn't throw up again, but her body wouldn't listen. As soon as she felt the acid come up her throat again, she threw her pencil onto her notebook before darting to the bathroom. Jake was surprised and watched her worriedly as she ran off without a word. He got up from the table in the quad and followed her back into the school building. He saw her run into the women's bathroom, which he obviously couldn't go into.

Jake saw a sophomore walking through the hallways, so he stopped her. "Hey, can you help me?"

"What's up?" the girl asked.

"My friend just ran into the girl's bathroom looking really sick. I want to check on her, but obviously I'm a guy, so I can't. Can you go in and ask her what's going on and if she's okay?" Jake requested.

The sophomore shrugged. "Sure. I'll be back in a second."

"Thank you so much," Jake thanked her, and then leaned against the wall, waiting.

The girl looked back at Jake one more time before heading into the girl's bathroom. She heard the sound of throwing up coming from the first stall. The stall door was still open, so the girl peered in to see a blonde girl bending over the toilet throwing up. The sophomore looked at the girl worriedly, waiting for her to finish. Soon, Haley finished throwing up and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before flushing the toilet and heading out of the stall. Haley jumped a little when the sophomore greeted her.

"Hi, um, I'm Sara," the sophomore introduced herself. "I just came to check on you."

"Do you know you?" Haley asked, heading towards the sink to wash her hands and mouth.

"No, and I don't know you either. I'm a sophomore here," Sara said.

"Well, I'm Haley James. I'm a senior. What's up?" Haley asked.

"Your friend stopped me in the hallway and told me to check on you. He can't come in here since he's a guy. He has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He's tall, and he was wearing a gray hoddie with jeans," Sara described him.

"Oh, that's just Jake. Tell him I'm fine. I'm just a little sick," Haley assured her.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute. Don't worry," Haley replied.

"Okay. I'll tell him. It was nice meeting you, anyways," Sara said.

"Yeah, you, too. Good luck with the two more years of high school that you've got left."

Sara nodded before leaving the bathroom. She tapped Jake on the shoulder, who was still leaning against the wall, looking at his phone in case he needed to text Nathan or Lucas or someone else. He turned around when he felt someone tap him and then smiled when he saw it was just Sara. He looked at her, waiting for an answer, hoping his friend was okay.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked.

"She was throwing up in the bathroom stall when I got to her. She told me she was fine, but honestly, I think you should take her to the nurse. She didn't look to good. She was kind of pale, and obviously she's sick because of the throwing up," Sara explained.

"Alright, I'll take her to the school nurse when she gets out. And hey, thanks for doing this," Jake thanked the girl.

"No problem," Sara answered. "Maybe I'll see you around school before you graduate."

"Yeah, maybe," Jake replied, smiling, and then waving to her as she left.

Jake knocked on the girl's bathroom door, saying Haley's name a couple of times to make sure she was still fine in there. She told him she'd be out in a second. He checked his watch and then ran back to the quad. He stuffed his Calculus book and notebook his his backpack and then put Haley's things in her bag as well. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed her bag before running back into the school, just in time as Haley walked out of the bathroom looking a little pale.

"Oh, thanks for getting my bag," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jake-"

"No, I don't buy it," Jake interrupted her. "You're not okay. Hales, you were just throwing up in the bathroom for no reason. That's not okay in my book. Is this the first time it happened?"

She sighed. "Peyton and I went to get some coffee this morning with Jamie. We were standing in line when I felt nauseous, so I went to the bathroom and threw up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked. "Or Nathan and Lucas?"

"I just didn't think it was that big of a deal. There's nothing wrong, Jake. I'm just a little sick to the stomach. That's all it is," Haley assured him.

"Well, just to be safe, let's go to the school nurse," he said.

"Jake, really, I'm fine-"

"I know you say you're fine, Hales, but really. Let's just go to the nurse and make _sure _you're okay," he said. "Alright?"

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Nathan sat down at one of the tables in the quad waiting for his friends to arrive. He texted Haley, who had AP English the period before lunch. She didn't text him back and he hadn't seen her all day. He would have to ask Jake because he knew Jake had second period AP Calculus with her. He looked up to see Brooke and Peyton stroll over to the table with their lunches in hand. Brooke sat down on one side of Nathan and Peyton sat down on the other. Shortly after, Jake and Lucas came over. Jake sat down next to his girlfriend, while Lucas sat down next to his.

"Hey, babe," Lucas greeted Brooke, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I missed you," she said.

He chuckled. "Brooke, we saw each other at the house this morning."

"I always miss you, Luke," she replied.

Peyton and Jake groaned. "Okay, don't get too cheesy. We're trying to eat lunch here, and we can't if you guys are going to do a lot of PDA."

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. "So what's up?"

"Have any of you seen Haley today?" Nathan asked. "I haven't seen her since this morning. She woke up early to go to breakfast with Peyton as some coffee shop, right?"

Peyton shrugged. "She was with me this morning. Oh, but she threw up."

Nathan widened his eyes. "What? Is she okay?"

"She told me she was fine," Peyton said. "She went to school today. She had music first period and then Calculus second period. I didn't really hear from her after we went our separate ways this morning."

"She went home," Jake said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Well, she and I had Calculus together for second period. Then we also had a free for third period. We were in the quad talking and doing homework when she ran to the bathroom and threw up. I asked some sophomore to check on her, and Haley said she was fine, but I didn't buy it. And then Haley told me she threw up already this morning, so I brought her to the nurse. The nurse said that Haley probably has a stomach bug and should go home to sleep and take some medicine. That's all."

"So she's at home right now? Who gave her a ride?" Nathan asked.

"After we went to the nurse, we still had 15 minutes left of our free period, and since your, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas's house is only 5 minutes away, I drove her home before going back to school for class," Jake explained.

"Should I call her?" Nathan asked, pulling out his cellphone.

Jake shook his head. "She's probably sleeping right now, getting some rest. You wouldn't want to wake her up, right? Besides, I'm sure she's fine, Nate. There's probably just something going around that she caught. If there was something wrong, I know she'd call you or one of us immediately because that's just who she is. If you need help, I can come over later or pick up Jamie for you at Deb's."

"Thanks, but I got it. I'll just get Jamie right after school while Brooke and Lucas can go back to our house and check on Haley," Nathan answered. "Brooke, Lucas, you guys are free to check on Haley after school, right?"

Lucas nodded, answering for the both of them. "Yeah, we're free. We'll just drive home after school and check on her. No worries, man."

"Alright, thanks," Nathan smiled. "Well, while Haley isn't here, I need to talk to you guys about something important."

"What's up?" Lucas asked. "And why doesn't it involve Haley?"

"Well, my and Haley's one month anniversary is coming up. You know, since we got back together and everything," Nathan explained.

"Oh, cool, when is it?" Jake asked.

"It's actually-"

"It's March 23!" Peyton squealed.

The boys and Brooke turned to look at her like she was crazy. "P. Sawyer, you've got this all down, don't you?" Brooke chuckled.

"Sorry. I was talking about it this morning with Haley," Peyton said.

"Really? What'd she say?" Nathan asked.

Peyton shrugged. "She asked me if she thinks she should make a big deal out of it. You know, set something up, buy you something nice, get you a gift. I don't know."

"What'd you tell her?" Nathan asked.

"I told her not to worry about it," Peyton replied.

"Good. Now that she's feeling sick, I don't want her to stress out about getting me anything. I don't need anything. Only her," Nathan said.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Nate," Brooke cooed.

"So what do you need us to do?" Lucas asked, smiling at his girlfriend's love of romances.

"Well, I'm gonna set up a surprise for her on our anniversary. It's gonna be a nice dinner at this restaurant by the docks. That's where we had our first tutoring session. But, to do this, I need it to be a complete surprise, so I'll need you guys to distract her until the 23," Nathan explained.

"Distract her how?" Lucas asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. Hang out with her, take her shopping, go out to eat. I don't really know, but you have to keep her out of the house, or at least away from where I am so that I can make this perfect. If I talk to her, I know that I'll somehow spoil it and tell her. And then, on the twenty third, I need one of you to take her to the restaurant, but you can't tell her that she's meeting me there."

"Okay, got it," they all said.

"Thank you, guys," Nathan replied. "It means a lot that you're all so supportive of my relationship with Haley, even after everything that went down between us."

"Anything for you and Hales," Brooke replied.

"As long as you don't hurt her anymore," Peyton pointed out.

"True. Because if you hurt her..." Jake said, waiting for Lucas to finish his sentence.

"...then we'll for sure kick your ass," Lucas warned. "Got it?"

"Got it. So what do you guys think you're gonna do with her to distract her?" Nathan asked.

"Let's see..." Brooke thought. "Well, Haley's sick, so she won't be going anywhere today. Nate, you're gonna have to plan your things out of the house today. Maybe at Jake or Peyton's."

"Okay, sure," Nathan replied. "That can be arranged. What about tomorrow, the 22, or the 23 before the dinner?"

"Well, after school tomorrow, Peyton and I can take her shopping, and then we can all go to Peyton's to do homework," Brooke suggested. "Is that cool, Peyt?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Peyton agreed. "And then Jake and Lucas can take her on the 22. What do you think, boys?"

"We can take her to the rivercourt. And we can have dinner at my mom's cafe. We can also go to the record store like we used to do, go thrift shop hunting, and to the junkyard to claim random stuff like when we were little kids," Lucas suggested.

"Oh, that's a great idea, Broody," Brooke said. "Who wants to take her to the restaurant on the 23?" Brooke asked.

"I'll do it," Lucas volunteered. "She's my best friend. It'd be nice to hang out with her a little more before bringing her to my brother."

"I guess it's all planned out then," Nathan smiled. "We should get to class. We only have five minutes until seventh period. Oh, Brooke, Lucas - you guys are still cool with checking on Haley while I get Jamie after school, right?"

"Yeah, it's all good, man. Don't worry," Lucas assured him.

"I just hope that this all goes well. Haley deserves that," Nathan replied.

"Haley already has everything she could've ever wanted. She has an amazing man who is willing to protect her and do anything for her. She has a great son who is healthy and beautiful. She has friends who would give up anything just to make her happy. She has a supportive family full of hilarious parents, many siblings, nephews, and nieces, smart grandparents, and great aunts and uncles," Brooke pointed out. "That's all she ever wanted."

"I know. It's just that I want to do something special for her," Nathan said. "I might not be able to give her everything, but I'm able to give her this, so I want to make it perfect. She has done so much for me. She changed my life completely. She made me a better person. She has never strayed from believing in me and supporting me. She has given me strength. She is everything to me, so now it's time for me to be her everything."

"You already are, Nate. You gotta believe in that. She loves you. She's scared and hurt from what you did to her the last time you guys were together, but she loves you and she's on her way to trusting you. She gave you another chance, which must have been really hard, so you just have to make sure not to take that chance for granted, or else you'll lose her forever," Brooke said.

"I will never take her for granted. I know she loves me. She's just been kind of closed up, even though we got back together. I know I caused it, but I just wish she would let me all the way in, you know? And I get that I have to earn her trust. I just wish that I had never cheated on her," Nathan said.

"Well, you have to remember what I told you, Nathan," Lucas pointed out. "She has always been guarded of her heart. It's not all you. I mean, obviously some of it is you, but just give her time, man, and she will open up to you the way she used to. It just takes time."

"I know. You're right," Nathan smiled. "But seriously, guys, let's go. Class in two minutes."

"Whoops," Brooke laughed. "Principal Turner is going to kill me if I'm late to another class _again._"

They all laughed. Brooke, Brooke, Brooke.

* * *

><p><em>After school...<em>

Nathan rang the doorbell of his old house where his dad and mom still lived. He hadn't talked to Dan in a while since Dan wouldn't accept his marriage or his son. However, he had been in contact with his mom, hence her watching Jamie every Wednesday as part of their system. After ringing the doorbell a second time, Deb opened it with Jamie on her hip. Jamie was laughing, holding a chocolate chip cookie that Deb had baked.

"Hi, honey," Deb greeted her son, opening the door wider. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, mom," he greeted back, hugging her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Was Jamie good today?"

"He always is," Deb replied. "You raised him well, Nathan."

"I only raised him for two months," Nathan replied. "This is all Haley. She's an incredible mom. The way she is with Jamie is just amazing. She was destined to be an amazing mom, and even though it has come a little early for us, it has been everything to watch her take care of Jamie. So thank her, not me."

"You're still great with him, Nate," Deb pointed out. "The way you are with Jamie...I mean, anyone would never guess that it's been only two months since you met your son and started taking care of him. You're a natural."

"Jake and Lucas help, too. I watch them and see how great fathers they are. And, I just don't want to be like Dan," Nathan explained.

"Yeah, I get that," Deb replied.

"How is he, anyways?" Nathan asked. "You know, about Jamie and stuff?"

"He's the same. He's just having trouble accepting Jamie. He thinks that having a son and a wife before graduating high school is ruining your basketball career, but I know it won't. If there's anyone who can make it work, it's you and Haley. You guys will be fine. You already are."

"I just wish that he would come around so that when Jamie gets older, he can know his grandfather, you know?" Nathan sighed. "I actually thought that Dan was changing, but I guess not."

"I know, Nate. I'm sorry. I'll try to talk to him again," Deb offered.

"Thanks, but I don't expect much out of it. Dan will always be like that. It's hard to change who you are when you've already built yourself into someone," Nathan pointed out.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Deb shrugged.

"Yeah..." Nathan sighed. "Anyways, before I leave, I had a quick question."

"Sure. What's up?" Deb asked.

"You saw Haley today, right?" Nathan asked.

"I saw her this morning when she came over before school to drop of Jamie here," Deb answered. "Why?"

"Did she look okay?" Nathan asked. "You know, did she look sick or anything? Under the weather of any sort?"

"Now that you mention it, she did look kind of pale. She looked nauseous, and as if she was dizzy and was going to faint," Deb recalled.

"Well, she's at home now. She came home from school early before she kept on throwing up," Nathan said. "I hope she's not really sick. I'm worrying about her."

Deb smiled slightly. "You're a good husband, Nathan?"

"Am I?" Nathan asked. "I was a pretty bad guy, mom, and you know that. What kind of husband am I if I cheated on her and hit her? It's like I didn't even care about her feelings."

"You're never going to get over that, are you?" Deb asked.

"I can't," Nathan said. "And whether Haley admits it or not, I know she's not over it either. Not even close."

"Now how do you know that?" Deb asked.

"She's closed up. We're trying, but no matter what, we can't be the same couple we once were if she doesn't give herself completely to me," Nathan said.

"She's scared. I would be if I was her. You just have to prove that you're there for her and that you always will be," Deb advised.

"I just wish I could take that day back," Nathan sighed.

"Well, you can't, so you just have to do the best you can with what you have. But you haven''t looked at it from another way, Nathan. Haley _did _give you a second chance. Obviously she still loves you enough to try and let you in again," Deb pointed out.

"I know, I know. And I'm so happy she gave me another chance. Sometimes it just feels like we're a million miles away from where we were before," Nathan explained.

"She needs time. And she needs reliability. Just show her that she can trust you - don't give her any reasons to doubt you. If you're there for her, then you'll slowly but surely get to where you want to be in time," Deb said.

"I'll wait for her," Nathan said. "I'll wait for however long she needs me to wait. I'll wait for her."

"Good. She needs and deserves that," Deb said. "Now go see your wife. Live you life with her."

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad we talked about this."

"Me, too, Nate. I love you, my boy," Deb smiled.

"I know. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Lucas and Brooke parked Lucas's 'Keith Scott Body Shop' truck in the driveway of their house. Brooke took the keys out of her book bag as Lucas grabbed his backpack from the back seat. Brooke opened the door, and they both walked in. Remembering Nathan's request to check up on Haley, they went upstairs. After passing their room, Jamie and Hayden's room, and Nathan's bedroom, they finally saw Haley in her bedroom. She was lying on the couch watching TV. They walked in and both sat on the edge of her bed.

Haley sat up. "Hey, guys."

"How're you feeling, buddy?" Lucas asked.

"I'm alright," Haley answered. "I just needed a lot of rest, I guess."

"Well what's with the throwing up? Are you sure you're okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine, Luke, I promise. It's probably just something that I ate. There's nothing to be worried about. I ate some soup for lunch that Karen brought over from the cafe and then I slept for most of the afternoon. I don't feel as nauseous anymore," Haley explained.

"But you still feel nauseous?" Brooke piped in.

"Just a little," Haley shrugged.

"Maybe you have the flu," Lucas suggested.

"I don't think you, Luke. It told you. I promise that I'm fine. I'll just sleep early tonight, take it easy, and be back at school tomorrow," Haley said. "Promise."

"Alright," Lucas sighed. "But if you're anything else other than okay, you'll tell us? Got it?"

"Okay, _dad," _Haley joked. "But it was nice that you guys came over to check on me. Nathan knows, too?"

"Yeah. He was worried about you. He's over at Deb's getting Jamie. I don't know why he's taking so long," Lucas wondered.

"He's probably just catching up with Deb," Haley shrugged. "He hasn't seen her in a while since we had that dinner with her and Dan. He's just been trying to avoid Dan, which basically means he can't be around Deb either since Dan and Deb live together. I usually drop off Jamie and pick him up, but Dan isn't here today, so that's probably why Nathan decided to pick up Jamie."

"Oh, that reminds me," Brooke said. "You, Peyton, and I are going shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping? Tomorrow is Thursday, Brooke. You can't possibly be thinking of going shopping. It's like the middle of the week," Haley whined.

"Lighten up, Tutor Girl," Brooke laughed. "It's fine. We'll go after school wherever you want to go. We haven't hung out in forever."

"We live in the same house, Tigger. We see each other every day and night," Haley chuckled.

"That's not the same thing, Hales," Brooke pouted. "C'mon. Let's go shopping tomorrow and have some girl time. Just you, me, and Peyton. No boys. Just us girls."

"Okay, okay, alright, fine, I'll go," Haley agreed. "But I get to choose where we go."

"Deal," Brooke said. "Just not the library, please."

"Cheery, that's one of my favorite places," Lucas teased.

"I love you, Broody, but that place smells terrible," Brooke pointed out.

"It's the smell of old books," Lucas replied. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't think so," Brooke chuckled.

"Oh, Hales, by the way, Jake and I are taking you out on Friday," Lucas told her.

"Why and where?" Haley asked.

"We never hang out anymore. I miss my best friend," Lucas replied.

Haley laughed again. "For the last time, guys, we live in the same house! It's Lucas, Brooke, me, and Nate. We all live with each other. How could you miss me when our bedrooms are literally right next to each other?"

"Still not the same," Lucas said. "That's living together. I meant hanging out, just having fun. We're going to the rivercourt. And then we'll have dinner at my mom's cafe. We can also go to the junkyard, the music shop, and thrift store to-"

"Claim dumb stuff," Haley finished for him. "I know. Just like old times."

"Like old times," Lucas agreed. "So you in? Just me, you, and Jake?"

"Well I suppose I could be seen with you," Haley teased. "Yeah, that sounds fun. I'm in."

"Good. Perfect. It's all coming together," Brooke smiled, referring to Nathan's plan for his anniversary.

"What's coming together?" Haley asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," Brooke lied. "Nothing at all."

Haley furrowed her eyebrows, but let it go, smiling, because Brooke was right. Everything _was _coming together well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 21, 2005<em>**

_The next day..._

"Brooke, when I said I wanted to go to the mall, I really didn't mean the most expensive clothing store in the world so that you could buy everything while I could buy nothing," Haley chuckled as she and Peyton watched Brooke run around the store carrying many hangers holding clothes in her hand.

"I'll buy something for you, Tutor Girl," Brooke offered. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Tigger, you don't have to do that for me. I was kidding," Haley said.

"No, really, I want to. Anything you want, I'll buy for you. My dad just sent me a really expensive check because he got a huge raise. Plus, my mom just became the CEO of some company, so I'm literally like 1,000 times richer than before," Brooke squealed.

"Well, that's great, but you really don't have to buy anything. I'm fine," Haley assured her.

"Either you pick something for me to buy for you or I will pick," Brooke insisted. "Your choice."

Haley sighed, and then saw a dress on display. "I guess this dress is nice. But I have nothing to where it for."

"Your anniversary for Nathan," Brooke said, and then realized what she said.

Peyton elbowed Brooke in the ribs, worrying that she had ruined the surprised. "Brooke!"

"Sorry! I slipped!" Brooke whispered back quietly. "And damn, P. Sawyer, that hurt!"

Luckily, Haley didn't catch on. "I don't think Nathan and I are doing anything. It's just one month, right? He never mentioned anything. Besides, we never really celebrate these little things."

"I don't know. He could always surprise you," Brooke shrugged. "But you're right. He's probably not doing anything. I'm still getting you the dress, though."

"For what?" Haley chuckled.

"Something could always come up," Brooke said in a mysterious voice.

Haley looked at her strangely. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Brooke asked, as Peyton eyed her, trying to say 'don't blow your cover.'

"You're acting more hyper than usual. Do you know something?" Haley asked.

"Why would I know anything?" Brooke asked, laughing slightly.

"You said so yourself a while ago. You're the Queen of Gossip," Haley pointed out.

"Well, I don't know anything," Brooke replied. "Don't worry. Let's just buy this dress and get out of here. The next store is your choice, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later...<em>

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were now currently eating dinner at the food court eating Chinese food. Peyton ordered broccoli, chicken, and brown rice, and a decaf iced coffee. Brooke ordered chicken lo-mein and a soda. Haley ordered shrimp fried rice and an iced tea. Peyton and Brooke were eating away, but Haley just wasn't really hungry. She had eaten half of her food, but she didn't feel like eating anymore. Peyton and Brooke stopped eating when they realized that Haley was just sitting there sipping her tea, but not eating.

"Hales, aren't you going to eat the rest of your food?" Peyton asked.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," Haley shrugged.

"You didn't eat that much. You barely ate half of it," Brooke pointed out.

"I'm just not really hungry. That's all," Haley replied.

"You haven't been eating that much. Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine," Haley assured them.

"Are you feeling nauseous again?" Peyton asked.

"A little," Haley answered.

"Maybe we should just go back home," Brooke suggested. "If you're not feeling well and all."

"I'll be fine," Haley said.

"You said that last time, Hales. I think you've said you're fine enough times, but every time you say it, it just seems like you're not," Peyton pointed out.

"Peyton-"

"Let's go. You're our friend, Hales, and you're not feeling well. We'll take the food home and eat there. Please?" Peyton asked.

"Alright," Haley sighed, seeing that neither Peyton nor Brooke would give in since they were both pretty stubborn. "C'mon. Let's go."

After the girls finished packing up their food, they put it into a bag that Peyton volunteered to carry. Brooke carried all her shopping bags plus her purse while Haley just carried the bag she brought to hold her phone and wallet. They began walking out of the food court towards the exit talking about different things such as some things that we going on in school and their boyfriends. As they were walking out, someone cleared their throat and called out their names. All three girls turned around and widened their eyes.

Damien West and Rachel Gatina.

"Damien? Rachel?" Brooke spoke up.

"Girls," Damien greeted them back, smirking that same old smirk that they all hated.

"What are you doing back in Tree Hill? The both of you, I mean," Brooke asked. After Rachel had slept with Nathan to cheat on Haley a year ago, her father suddenly had to be transferred to another office across the country in Las Vegas for his job. They hadn't heard of Damien as well since he kissed Haley, which basically started the split of Nathan and Haley. They never thought they'd see either of them again, since they were the two main reasons of split, besides Nathan and Haley just not trusting each other in the first place.

"My dad got transferred back," Rachel answered. "So I'll be back at Tree Hill High for the rest of the year until we graduate."

"Oh goody," Brooke said sarcastically, frowning, and sighing heavily.

"What about you, Damien?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I did my hours of community service. I also dropped out of school after the accident. I've just been traveling around with my dad. He's a musician, so he has a lot of tour dates. I just go with him a lot, so there's really no time for school," Damien explained.

"Your dad's a musician? Which one?" Peyton asked, intrigued, but just because she was into music, not him.

"Peyton! He's the enemy!" Brooke exclaimed, swatting her arm.

"I just want to know," Peyton said.

"Dean West. He's part of a band. It's called-"

"Driving Force," Peyton finished for him. "I know the band. I didn't know your dad was part of that band. I didn't even know your dad was the Dean West."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, baby," Damien smirked.

"Stop it, Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Right, right, sorry, just got caught up with the music," Peyton apologized. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

Damien chuckled. "Ah, this brings back memories."

"You mean when you hit me with your car?" Haley spoke up. "That's your memory?"

"It's all I have," Damien shrugged. "But, baby, if you wanna hook up and make some more memories, then I'm all for it. My place or yours?"

"I have a boyfriend!" Haley exclaimed.

"No husband? You dumped that loser Nathan Scott? Good. He was a dumbass anyways," Damien chuckled.

"Nathan is my boyfriend," Haley told him.

"I thought he was your husband," Damien pointed out.

"He was. He technically still is. I don't know what we are right now, but what I do no is that there is no way in hell that I sleep with you. For all I care, hell could freeze over and I would still refuse to sleep with you," Haley said.

"Still feisty," Damien said. "I like that in a woman."

"Whatever," Haley replied, shaking her head. "I guess they never change. Right, Rachel? Never change, huh?"

"I changed," Rachel said.

"Wow, excuse me while I laugh. Ha!" Haley joked. "I don't believe it."

"Look, I'm sorry that I almost slept with Nathan. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it. I did it because I just wanted a guy to want me," Rachel said.

"Don't give me that crap. You know as well as I do that you can have any guy I want, yet you have to have my husband?" Haley asked.

"He came to me," Rachel defended himself. "I never came to him."

"But you let him!" Haley exclaimed. "God, I don't have time for this. I'm not feeling well, and I just am really not in the mood to fight with either of you guys. Call me when you've changed, which will probably never happen anyways, so don't call me."

With that last sentence Haley turned around with Brooke and Peyton, turning their backs towards Rachel and Damien. They walked out of the food court to the exit like they were trying to do ten minutes ago. They left the mall with their bags and got into Brooke's car. As they sat down, they all thought the same thing - what a night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 22, 2005<em>**

_The next day..._

Jake, Haley, and Lucas stood on the rivercourt with Lucas holding a basketball. He was wearing his Keith Scott Body Shop hoddie with black and blue athletic shorts and a pair of worn out basketball sneakers. Jake was wearing a gray long sleeve t-shirt with a blue short sleeve t-shirt over it. He also had gray shorts and sneakers. Haley was wearing a purple blouse with white jeans and flats.

"I really don't understand why all of you have been taking me out for the past few days," Haley said. "I mean, I appreciate it and I love hanging out with you guys, but it feels like I'm always out with one of you, like you're trying to keep me busy or something."

Jake and Lucas glanced at each other quickly before shaking their heads.

"We're not trying to keep you busy, Hales," Lucas assured her. "We just want to hang out with our friend."

"If you say so," Haley shrugged. "So what are we doing here at the rivercourt? I don't play basketball. In fact, I stink at it."

"Well, we just figured that we would teach you basketball. So that you could teach Jamie how to play when he gets older," Lucas explained.

"That's what I have Nathan for," Haley replied. "He can take care of the sports that Jamie is gonna play. I'll teach him schoolwork and music."

"He's gonna be a musician?" Lucas asked.

"He can be whatever he wants to be. As long as it makes him happy. But it would be great if he was rockstar - a very well-behaved rockstar for sure," Haley answered.

"Oh, by the way, Brooke told me late last night when you guys got home that you ran into Damien and Rachel? Is that true?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, we saw them at the mall when we leaving the food court," Haley replied.

"What's that all about?" Lucas asked, bouncing the basketball on the court a little.

"We were leaving the food court to go home since I wasn't feeling very well again, and Brooke and Peyton didn't want me throwing up again at the mall. So as we were leaving, we bumped into them together. Damien tried to make a move on me again, and on Brooke and Peyton, too. Brooke went off telling him that he was an ass, and Peyton backed her up. And during that, I just stood there thinking about the last time I ran into him, which basically started my break up with Nathan. But I realized that he couldn't control my life anymore. He wasn't going to have a say in if I could be happy with Nathan. So I stood up to him and told him off. And then we left," Haley summed it up.

"Wow, that's great, Haley," Jake smiled. "I'm proud of you for standing up to him. You deserve that peace with yourself. And I'm glad that you're a lot stronger than you were the last time you saw him. I mean, you stood up to the guy who hit you with his car and then broke up your relationship with Nathan."

"I just didn't want him to cut my relationship off with Nathan like he did before," Haley said.

"Well, good job. It's good to see our friend be strong like that," Lucas added.

"Anyways, switching the subject - c'mon, Hales," Jake encouraged her. "At least try to make a couple baskets."

"Oh, back to that," Haley chuckled.

"Yes, back to that. Just a few? And then we'll leave. I promise," Jake promised.

"Okay, fine. One basket," she gave in.

"Three," Lucas counterpointed. "For my jersey number."

"Fine. Three. But that's as high as I'm going. I have a boyfriend, a best friend, and a friend who love basketball, yet I can't even make a basket," Haley chuckled. "The irony in that is hilarious."

"No changing the subject," Lucas teased.

"I wasn't changing the subject-"

"C'mon! Basket number 1!" Lucas cut her off playfully.

Haley rolled her eyes jokingly as Lucas passed her the ball. She gripped the ball tightly, but loosened her grip when Lucas told her that it wasn't good to hold the ball so tightly. She stood a couple feet away from the rusty basket. She aimed the ball at it and finally threw it up. The ball went sailing up in the air, past the basket, and over the headboard, completely missing the basket by too many feet to count.

Haley groaned. "I hate basketball."

"You're just saying that because you can't make a basket. But I know that you have it in, you, Haley," Lucas assured her as Jake went to get the basketball. "Just try again."

Haley sighed as Jake handed her the basketball again. She looked at the basket closely and held the ball up with both her hands. She relaxed her hips and just continued to stare at the basket. With a loose enough grip, she threw the ball up again. This time, it hit the rim, but fell off, not getting into the basket. Haley groaned loudly and stomped her feet in frustration.

"Ugh!" Haley said. "I don't want to do this anymore, Luke."

"You've got this," Lucas encouraged her. "You can do it. I promise you."

"There's just no way, Lucas," Haley sighed. "I've never been athletic. The closest athletic thing I've done in my life is cheerleading with Brooke, and that's barely athletic at all."

"Here. This is a way to get it in. Just imagine that you _have _to get the ball in. Imagine your relationship with Nathan depends on this basket. If you make it in, then it means you and Nathan are meant to be together. But if you don't make it in, then he's not the guy for you. Let destiny control your way. Destiny will help you get your ball in, unless it's not actually meant to be," Lucas suggested.

"Oh, c'mon, Luke, that's stupid," Haley complained.

"It's not stupid. It's encouragement," Lucas replied. "You just need an incentive to get the ball in."

"Lucas-"

"It's not like this is actually really true. It's just going to help you, I promise. The worse thing that could happen is that you could miss the ball again. That's it," Lucas said.

"I-"

"Hales, it's your last basket. Just think about it and do it," Lucas encouraged her.

Haley sighed again, and Jake handed her the ball for the last time. She held the ball in both hands, feeling the texture of the ball. She squared her shoulders to the basket and relaxed her hip. She brought the ball up to her face and stared at the basket intently. She thought about Lucas's words - that if she made it in, she and Nathan were meant to be, but if you didn't, then they weren't. Obviously, she really didn't believe that was true, but it was giving her incentive to prove that they were meant to be together. She looked at the basket one more time before throwing the ball up, letting it sail into the basket. The only thing she heard was the swoosh of the basket as the ball went into the hoop, just net.

"Yes! I got it in!" Haley cheered, clapping as Jake and Lucas chuckled.

"I told you it would work. My strategy always works," Lucas said. "Brooke once did this to me. She had me get the ball into the hoop blindfolded."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"We were hanging out on the rivercourt one day - I think it was a few months ago when you were still in California. Hayden was born and was a couple months old at the time. We were on the rivercourt and I asked her if she thought this was meant to be. She said she knew we were meant to be together forever, and I jokingly asked her to prove it. She then told me to take my shirt off, and I did, but really confused. She tied the shirt around my head as a blindfold and instructed me to get the ball in blindfolded. If I got it in, then we were meant to be, but if I didn't, then we weren't supposed to be together. I, too, told her it was stupid at first, but she said that fate would control the outcome. I followed her voice and my heart, and made the shot. And it got in," Lucas explained.

"Do you really think that it was all fate? Or do you think maybe it was just luck?" Haley asked.

"I think about it sometimes, and I wonder if it was just luck. But then I remember how much I love Brooke. Of course I believe in fate and destiny and all of that, but I also think that we have control over our own future and how it turns out. Fate can't tell me how I feel about Brooke. It can't control the feelings I get when I'm with her - that I'm happiest with her and my son, and that I couldn't imagine a day in my life without her. So, of course there is destiny, but at some point in our lives, we need to realize that we control what happens in our lives," Lucas said.

Haley nodded. "What about you, Jake? Did Peyton ever ask you to do something like this?"

Jake laughed. "No, she never asked me to do that. Lucas told me about it though. I agree with what he said. I think Peyton and I were meant to be, and maybe fate brought us together in the first place, but we made things happen. Fate didn't force me to love Peyton or ask her out or anything. I did that by myself. They both come into play when it comes to love."

"Yeah, I think so, too-"

Haley stopped mid-sentence when she felt nauseous yet again. Haley bent over, trying to make sure that she didn't throw up again. Jake and Lucas exchanged really worried glances. Lucas sighed - he had enough. Haley kept saying that she was fine, but she clearly wasn't. Jake and Lucas looked at each other before nodding. Finally, after Haley stopped feeling so nauseous, she stopped hunching over, and stood back up straight. She looked at the boys and furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that they were staring at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's with the looks?" Haley asked.

"What look?" Jake asked, playing dumb.

"The look that says you're mad at me about something," Haley explained.

"Hales, you've been sick for the past few days. I know you say it's just a stomach bug, but it really just doesn't make any sense. You've eaten the same thing that all of us have eaten all week. There's no way that you're sick from food if we're not," Lucas replied.

"Lucas, I'm fine-"

"No, you're not. You're not fine, Hales, and I really want you to stop saying that to everyone until it really is true. I want you to get checked out, and if the doctor says you're fine, then I'll let it go, but until then, in my mind, you're anything but okay," Lucas said.

"Luke, really-"

"No, we're going to the doctor's, Hales. Just give me that peace. I just need to know from a professional that you're going to be okay. Nobody throws up for no reason," Lucas responded.

"Alright, fine," Haley sighed. "We'll go to the doctor's, but I'm telling you now that I'm fine."

"Good. We're going now. Jake, do you want to come?" Lucas asked.

Jake shook his head. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to pick some food up from your mom's cafe since we were going to eat dinner there anyways. I'll get some take out from there and bring it over to your place. I'll meet you there and then we can hang out some more after you get back from the doctor's."

"Sounds cool," Lucas said. "I'll see you later, man."

"I'll see you, dude," Jake replied. "And, Hales, feel better. Please."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later...<em>

Lucas said in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Haley had gone in there about five minutes ago. After Jake had gone in his car, Lucas took his 'Keith Scott Body Shop' truck and drove him and Haley over the the Tree Hill Doctor's Office. Luckily, it wasn't very busy on this Friday night, so they were able to get a quick appointment at the last minute. Now, Lucas was just sitting in one of the chairs waiting for Haley. He picked up one of the sports magazines on the table next to him and flipped to the basketball section. As he began reading, he heard someone say his name. He looked up to see Principal Turner standing in front of him. Lucas stood up and shook Principal Turner's hand.

"Hey, Principal Turner," Lucas greeted him, sitting back down.

Principal Turner sat down on the chair next to Lucas. "Mr. Scott. What are you doing here at the doctor's office so late on a Friday night? Shouldn't a teenager like yourself be out going to parties at this time?"

"I don't go to as many parties anymore," Lucas replied. "I have a son now, remember?"

"Ah, yes, a son with Ms. Davis. Coach Durham told me about that. Hayden is his name, correct?" Principal Turner asked.

"Yeah, Brooke and I named him Hayden Adam Scott after a couple of friends we have," Lucas answered.

"Well, it's great to see someone like you be so responsible. And allow me to ask you my previous question - what are you doing here at the doctor's office?" Principal Turner asked again.

"Oh, Haley is here with me," Lucas replied. "I'm just waiting for her."

"Is Ms. James okay?" Principal Turner asked.

"I hope she will be. She's just been nauseous and throwing up for the past few days, so I wanted to make sure that she was okay. It's probably nothing serious, but you know, you can never be too careful. She's probably be fine, though," Lucas replied.

"Send her my best," Principal Turner requested. "You seem like a great friend. I assume that you're also a great boyfriend to Ms. Davis and a great father to your son. And you're an excellent student - one of the best in your senior class."

"Who's the best? Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Ms. James is an incredible student-"

"Is she going to be valedictorian this year?" Lucas interrupted him. "Oh, sorry for interrupting you. I just kind of wanted to know if was going to be valedictorian. I mean, she has wanted that since the eighth grade."

"Like I said, Ms. James is an excellent student. And I would very much like her to be the valedictorian, but there are some things that I have to consider when I'm choosing the valedictorian," Principal Turner replied.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"Well, it's mostly that she wasn't here for two semesters - the second semester of her junior year and the first semester of her senior year. That's all of missed classes, Mr. Scott," Principal Turner pointed out.

"But she's worked so hard. She is by far the smartest student in our senior class. Before she left, she was really ahead. During our sophomore year, she knew all the math for a senior AP math class. She is incredibly smart, hardworking, kind, and I'm telling you that she deserves to be valedictorian. She does extra-cirricular actives, has a son, and has a job, yet she in still extremely accomplished academically. Plus, she was a tutor for most of her high school career. She has helped so many people succeed tests and exams. She contributed a lot to this school. When she was in California, she took online classes to get the rest of her high school credits while still maintaining that 4.0 GPA. There is no one else who deserves this more than her," Lucas said.

"Mr. Scott-"

"You don't understand, Principal Turner. She _had _to leave Tree Hill," Lucas said.

"Why? Tell me what I don't understand. Why did she _have _to leave?" Principal Turner asked.

"Nathan cheated on her," Lucas explained, purposely leaving out the part that Nathan also hit her. "She was pregnant at the time with her son, Jamie. She couldn't be in a stressful environment. She didn't want to leave, but she had to leave for the sake of her son. She didn't want to put her son at risk. And when you think about it, isn't that what you want as a valedictorian? A smart, kind, responsible person who also holds motherly features? Haley will go far in life, whether it's with her music, with teaching, or just as a perfect mother and wife. Whatever it is, she'll excel in it. Please give her what she deserves."

"I'll think about it," Principal Turner. "I just have to talk to the school board about it. They also have to agree when it comes down to the final decision."

"Take all the time you need. But please just take into consideration what I said. Haley is a good person. She deserves this," Lucas replied.

"I understand, Mr. Scott. I'll think about it," Principal Turner promised. "Now, I have to go. I was just here to fill out some papers for my annual physical form. I was actually on my way when I saw you, so I decided to see how you were doing. I didn't expect this turn out into a full conversation."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I kept you," Lucas apologized.

Principal Turner waved it off. "It's alright. I enjoyed talking to you. But I have to get home now. My wife and kids are waiting."

"Okay. I'll see you on Monday, I guess," Lucas said.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Scott. I'll see you, too."

Principal Turner waved goodbye before getting up and leaving the doctor's office. Lucas sat back, thinking about what he said to Principal Turner about Haley. Lucas really wanted Haley to get this. She worked hard for it. It would be unfair if she wasn't allowed to be valedictorian just because she needed to leave because of Nathan. A few minutes after Principal Turner left, Haley walked out of one of the rooms and into the waiting room looking surprised, shocked, worried, and scared. Lucas took one look at her scared face before getting up quickly and rushing over to her.

"Hales, what happened? You look scared," Lucas said.

"I'm not afraid. I'm shocked," Haley replied.

"Why? What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas..." she trailed off.

"C'mon, Haley, you have to tell me what the doctor said. What's going on with you? It can't be that bad," Lucas assured her.

"It's bad," Haley sighed.

"What is it?" Lucas asked. "Tell me, Haley."

"I..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 23, 2005<em>**

_The next night..._

"Nathan, what is this?" Haley smiled, sitting down in the restaurant as the waiter handed her a menu.

Nathan sat down in his chair as well, taking the menu from the waiter. "Just a little something."

"But what for? It's just a Saturday night. We didn't have to go out tonight," Haley said.

"Don't you know what today is?" Nathan asked.

"Should I?" Haley replied.

"It's our one month anniversary since we got back together," Nathan told her.

"Oh, yeah, I was talking to Peyton about that the other day. I just didn't know you were going to do anything," Haley said.

"Well, I spent a couple days planning this. I just wanted it to be perfect. That's why I asked Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton to distract you while I was setting this dinner up," Nathan explained.

"They were distracting me? I thought we were just hanging out," Haley replied.

"Sorry. Don't be mad at them. I told them to. I just wanted this to be perfect to you," Nathan said.

"It already is," Haley assured him. "You, this...it's all perfect."

"I love you, you know that?" Nathan said.

"I know. I love you, too. So much. And I know we haven't talked about the big issues yet, but we'll get to it," Haley replied.

"When you want to talk, we'll talk. I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere," Nathan assured her.

"Neither am I. I promise," Haley told him. "But I have to tell you something."

"Anything," Nathan said. He took a look at Haley's worried face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." Haley said.

"For what?" Nathan asked, confused.

"For this. Well, I'm not sorry, I'm just scared. And I'm afraid about what will happen. But you have to know..." Haley said.

"Know what?" Nathan asked. "You're scaring me, Hales. What is it?"

"Nate, I'm pregnant," she revealed. "We're pregnant again."

Nathan stared at Haley, shocked. Did he just hear her correctly? Did she just tell him that she was pregnant? How could she be pregnant again? They just got back together. They already had a son, and they were still in high school. She couldn't be pregnant again. How could this happen? At that moment, he was so scared. He was scared about what his future would become. He was scared about what people would think and say. And he was scared about being a dad again.

"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"That's why I was sick for this past week. It's just morning sickness, the doctor said," Haley explained.

"Wait, when did you go to the doctor's?" Nathan asked.

"Yesterday with Lucas," Haley answered.

"You went to the doctor's without even telling me?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry. Lucas brought me there. He told me I had to go because he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with me. He just needed that peace that I would be okay," Haley said.

"How could you be pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"Remember the night before we got back together? When we slept together and then I left the next morning? It was from that night," Haley explained.

"I don't know what to say..." Nathan trailed off.

"Just say anything. Tell me what you're feeling," Haley requested. "Please."

"Haley, we're too young!" Nathan exclaimed. "We can't have another baby! We already have a son, and we're not even out of high school!"

"I know, Nathan, I know-"

"No, I don't think you do, because if you did, then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant!" Nathan shouted.

"I didn't plan this," Haley argued back. "I didn't try to trap you or anything. It just happened."

"Haley, I can't do this. I can't have another kid. What about my basketball career? We're barely managing with one kid. What will happen if we have another? Do you know that will do to my basketball career?" Nathan yelled.

"Oh, so you have your basketball career to think about and I'm just supposed to sit here with no dreams? That's not how it works, Nathan," Haley replied angrily.

"That's not what I said. Don't put words in my mouth," Nathan demanded.

"Don't say these things," Haley requested.

"Don't say what? Do you expect me to be happy about this? Haley, you don't understand. We can't have another kid. This will ruin anything. You just can't see this. I just...I just can't," Nathan said.

"Nathan-"

"No, I'm sorry. I need to go. I can't do this. I can't have another baby. It just doesn't work with me. I'm sorry," Nathan said, getting up.

"Nathan, don't leave. You do it all the time," Haley pleaded.

"That's because it keeps me from saying things that you don't want to hear," Nathan said. "Bye, Haley."

Nathan left the restaurant, leaving Haley sitting there with a lot of people just staring at her because of all the commotion. Haley sighed, and put her head in her hands. She rubbed her temples, worried. Nathan didn't want to have this baby. What was she going to do? There was no way that she could raise to children on her own. She needed Nathan, but he wasn't happy that they were having another baby. Of course, this was unexpected and unplanned and pretty bad timing, but she couldn't be mad about having another baby. How would her child feel later on if he or she found out that Haley didn't want the baby?

Haley sighed again. Nathan's loss of control with his anger was getting to be too much. What was she going to do about his anger and her baby? They just didn't work well together. Everything was falling apart at the seams with just one surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's Chapter Sixteen. Haley finds out she's pregnant with her second child and tells Nathan, who isn't happy and storms off! The next chapter will be a continuation from this chapter. There will be Naley, but this will also be a huge Brucas chapter. Big things will happen.<strong>


	17. A Thousand Years

**AN: Here is Chapter Seventeen. For the last chapter recap, Haley finds out she's pregnant with her second child and tells Nathan, who isn't happy and storms off. This chapter picks up right after Nathan storms off. There is going to be a lot of Naley, but this is also a huge Brucas chapter. Please read, REVIEW, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"First they put away the dealers, keep our kids safe and off the street. Then they put away the prostitutes, keep married men cloistered at home. Then they shooed away the bums, then they beat and bashed the queers, turned away asylum-seekers, fed us suspicions and fears. We didn't raise our voice, we didn't make a fuss. It's funny there was no one left to notice when they came for us."<br>__-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 17: A Thousand Years**

**_March 23, 2005_**

_Previously:_

_"Nate, I'm pregnant," she revealed. "We're pregnant again."_

_"You're pregnant?" Nathan asked._

_"That's why I was sick for this past week. It's just morning sickness, the doctor said," Haley explained._

_"Wait, when did you go to the doctor's?" Nathan asked._

_"Yesterday with Lucas," Haley answered._

_"You went to the doctor's without even telling me?" Nathan asked._

_"I'm sorry. Lucas brought me there. He told me I had to go because he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with me. He just needed that peace that I would be okay," Haley said._

_"How could you be pregnant?" Nathan asked._

_"Remember the night before we got back together? When we slept together and then I left the next morning? It was from that night," Haley explained._

_"I don't know what to say..." Nathan trailed off._

_"Just say anything. Tell me what you're feeling," Haley requested. "Please."_

_"Haley, we're too young!" Nathan exclaimed. "We can't have another baby! We already have a son, and we're not even out of high school!"_

_"I know, Nathan, I know-"_

_"No, I don't think you do, because if you did, then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant!" Nathan shouted._

_"I didn't plan this," Haley argued back. "I didn't try to trap you or anything. It just happened."_

_"Haley, I can't do this. I can't have another kid. What about my basketball career? We're barely managing with one kid. What will happen if we have another? Do you know that will do to my basketball career?" Nathan yelled._

_"Oh, so you have your basketball career to think about, and I'm just supposed to sit here with no dreams? That's not how it works, Nathan," Haley replied angrily._

_"That's not what I said. Don't put words in my mouth," Nathan demanded._

_"Don't say these things," Haley requested._

_"Don't say what? Do you expect me to be happy about this? Haley, you don't understand. We can't have another kid. This will ruin anything. You just can't see this. I just...I just can't," Nathan said._

_"Nathan-"_

_"No, I'm sorry. I need to go. I can't do this. I can't have another baby. It just doesn't work with me. I'm sorry," Nathan said, getting up._

_"Nathan, don't leave. You do it all the time," Haley pleaded._

_"That's because it keeps me from saying things that you don't want to hear," Nathan said. "Bye, Haley."_

Nathan left the restaurant and quickly jumped into his car. He put the key into the ignition and took one last look at the restaurant, shaking his head and sighing, before pushing the gas pedal and driving off at the fastest speed the speed limit would allow him. He kept driving, thinking about Haley's pregnancy. This was so unexpected. He already had a son, and he was only seventeen. He couldn't have another kid. Of course he wanted to have more children with Haley, but it was way too soon for that. They were still in high school without jobs, and Jamie was barely a year old. They wouldn't have time to raise another child while finding jobs, a place to live, and succeeding in college. He just couldn't do it all.

He didn't really mean what he said to Haley about her intentionally getting pregnant. He was just really scared and shocked about this. He knew she would never do this on purpose to trap him, because she, just like him, was really scared and worried for the future. He just had to be alone right now to think things through and to clear his head from all this drama.

Nathan pulled up in Deb's driveway. He just wanted to spend some time with his mom to talk things through with her. He remembered those days during the summer before his junior year when it was just him and his mom in the big house. Things were a lot more simple back then, except for him being an ass by hazing Lucas. He just really needed his mom right now.

Nathan got out of his car and shut the door, shoving his keys in his jeans pocket. He walked up to the front porch of the big house. He was just here a few days ago when he was picking up Jamie, and now he was back, but for completely different reasons. He grabbed the spare key from behind the flower pot and opened the door. He put the key back to where it belong before walking into the house and closing the door behind him quietly. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen, so walked to the kitchen. As he entered, he saw his mom sitting at the dinner table, and another man, who's back was faced towards him.

"Hi, mom," Nathan greeted his mother.

The man turned around and grinned. "Nate."

"Uncle Cooper," Nathan smiled, walking closer to the table. "What's up?"

"I just drove into town to visit my older sister and my knuckle-head of a nephew," Cooper answered. "I heard you separated from Haley."

"We recently got back together. A month ago today, actually," Nathan informed him.

"Well, then what the hell is your ass doing here? You should be celebrating with the beautiful lady," Cooper encouraged him. "Remind me to stop by and say hello."

"We are celebrating. I mean, we _were. _I kind of needed to talk to my mom," Nathan said. "But I guess you can listen, too, if you want."

"Oh, I can go if you want. I can get a hotel from just down the street," Cooper replied.

"Nonsenes, Cooper," Deb cut in. "You can stay in the guest room for as long as you need. We're brother and sister. I'm not gonna let you pay for a hotel room when you have a place stay right here."

"Let me remind you, big sister, that I am a professional race-car driver, which means that I have all the money in the world," Cooper chuckled. "But I'll take up your offer and stay in your guest room instead. Don't want my sister getting lonely anyways."

Deb laughed. "Sit down, Nathan, with us. Tell us what's on your mind, honey."

Nathan sat down at the table and sighed. "There's a reason why I'm not celebrating my anniversary right now. It's Haley."

"Is she okay?" Deb asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something big happened," Nathan replied. "She told me at dinner, which is kind of why I left."

"What is it?" Deb asked.

"Haley's pregnant," Nathan revealed. "And, obviously, I'm the father of this unborn child."

Deb sat there, flabbergasted. "Oh my."

"And I'm sorry, mom, if this hurts you. I never meant for this to happen. Neither did Haley. We weren't trying to have another child. We've already got our arms full with Jamie and school and college applications and sports. This wasn't intentional," Nathan told her.

"I don't know what to say..." Deb trailed off.

"Are you mad at me?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I wasn't mad when I found out that Jamie was your son, and I'm not mad now. But you and Haley might want to consider using protection because it seems like every time you two have sex, she gets pregnant," Deb chuckled.

Nathan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "We were caught in the moment."

"Yeah, I get it. And I know that it's gonna be a lot of work and that it's gonna be hard, but if there's anyone who can do it, then it's you and Haley," Deb replied.

"What'd you do when she told you?" Cooper asked.

Nathan sighed. "I yelled at her. I said some things to her that I regret saying."

"Like what?" Cooper asked.

"I said that she was trying to trap me and that this was going to ruin everything I had worked so hard for. I told her I wasn't ready and that she was going to have to do this by herself because I couldn't raise another kid," Nathan told his mom and uncle.

"Did you mean it?" Deb asked.

"Maybe some of it. I mean, I feel bad for saying that she was trying to trap me, but maybe I'm just not ready to be a dad again. It's a lot of work being a teen dad again. I'll let Haley down, I'll let Jamie down, and I'll let my unborn child down," Nathan said.

"Nathan, for so many weeks, you've been telling me how you were upset for missing the first eleven months of Jamie's life. This time, you have a chance to really be there for Haley's pregnancy and the first months of your child. You get a second chance of doing this with the woman you love," Deb pointed out.

"Of course I would love that, but we're so young, mom. And why are you encouraging this?" Nathan asked.

"There's nothing I can do to change this, so I have to work with it. Sure, you could've waited a couple of years to have another baby, but what are you going to do? It happened. Nothing you can do to stop it. So you have to step up and be the father and husband that Haley needs you to be," Deb answered.

"What about my basketball career, huh? What about college?" Nathan asked.

"You're just gonna have to manage both. And I know this changes everything, but you should be happy that you're gonna have another beautiful child with Haley. This time is right for you. You just don't know it yet," Deb responded.

"I just can't do it," Nathan sighed.

"Nathan, have you even taken into account how Haley must feel? She's probably petrified. She already had to raise one child alone, and now you're making it seem like she's gonna have to raise another child by herself because you can't man up and take responsibility," Deb said.

"I don't want her to be alone, but-"

"Then don't let her," Deb cut him off. "She gave you her heart. I know what it feels like to get your heart broken, and it hurts like hell. It takes a lot of courage, strength, and will to put it back together. Yet, she did it, and gave you another chance to make things right with her and your son. And now, a month after she took a chance with you, you're letting her down. You think you're scared? Think about her for a second, Nathan. She even more scared. She was the one who had to do this alone first, and now she has to do this alone again. She's carrying the baby - she's the one who's going to be the target of rumors and the whispers. You already hurt her a lot. Why are you letting your pride do it again? She's been through enough."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to provide enough for her and our kids," Nathan said.

"You have friends. You have relatives. You have me. And you have each other. I'm sure that your kids will have enough attention and enough food and clothes to live. You have a great support system in friends and family. I know it's scary, Nate, but part of growing up is taking responsibility no matter how scared you are," Deb told him.

"It's about putting the fear behind you to do things you want to do," Cooper added.

"Well what do I say now?" Nathan asked. "I walked out on her when she was just being honest with me. She probably wants to do this without me now anyways."

"Nobody wants to be alone with this, Nathan. You have to go talk to her. No matter how scared you are, you have to remember that she is scared, too. She also has dreams and goals, Nate, so you're not the only one who has to give things up. You're not the only one. Now I suggest you go home right now and get her alone so that you two can talk before it's too late, alright?" Deb suggested.

"Okay," Nathan sighed. "Thanks, mom. You, too, Uncle Cooper. I guess deep down inside, I want this baby. I'm just really worried about what life I can give the baby."

"You'll give your child a great life. Don't let the fear get to you, remember?" Deb reminded him. "Tell me what she says."

"Alright," Nathan answered. "Well, I better get going. It was good seeing you, Uncle Cooper."

"Stop being a knuckle-head and start being the man that your beautiful bride needs you to be. You don't want to let go of this girl, Nate. She's a good one. Beautiful, smart, talented. I'd be thrilled if she was having my baby," Cooper chuckled.

"Okay, okay, back off her," Nathan joked.

"Now there's my son," Deb smiled. "Always fighting with my little brother."

"You know we're just joking, mom," Nathan told her.

"I know," Deb replied.

"Remember, Nate. You were lucky enough to get a girl like Haley to fall for you. Now you have to make sure that you don't let that go. Because once it's gone, you don't get another chance. If you mess this up, you might be out of chances. Haley's strong enough to walk away from someone who doesn't want to be with her," Cooper pointed out.

"I want to be with her. More than anything," Nathan stated.

"Well I know that. But you're making it pretty damn hard for her to believe that you do," Cooper replied. "You have to fight for her and be there for her through it all. You've already put her through enough of your crap. It's time to be a man and show her that you're a different guy than last year. You've matured, and you're ready to step up and be a father to Jamie and your unborn child."

"Whatever you say, Coop," Nathan chuckled. "But you're right. I've got too much to lose, and if I lost Haley, then I'd be losing everything, including both of my kids. I'll keep you two posted. But now I have a girl to apologize to."

"Good luck, Nate," Deb said.

"Yeah, what my sister said. Be a man and don't let your pride get in the way, or else I'll have to kick that scrawny ass of yours," Cooper chuckled.

"Cooper," Deb warned her brother, smacking his chest. "He's just a kid."

"Deb, I just gave him a talk about being a man," Cooper argued. "He's almost eighteen, anyways."

"Ignore your idiot of an uncle," Deb told her son. "He won't kick your ass if you mess this up. But I know that if you do lose Haley, you most likely will be kicking yourself for making such a mistake."

"Thanks, guys," Nathan said. "You always know what to say."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"I don't know how Nathan could say those things to Haley," Brooke said.

"I know. It just doesn't sound like him," Lucas added.

Haley nodded and sighed. After Nathan had stormed out of the restaurant, Haley called Lucas to pick her up since he was the one who took her to the restaurant. Lucas had thought, initially, when he went to pick his friend up, that she was feeling sick again or something, but when he found her upset, he drove her home to Brooke, who he knew would be able to comfort Haley. When they got to the house, Brooke immediately brought Haley to Brooke and Lucas's bedroom to talk it through with her. Hayden and Jamie were playing on the floor near Lucas, Brooke, and Haley.

"He said it all, and I think he meant it. He was really pissed, Luke. It kind of felt like last time," Haley whispered.

"Last time?" Brooke asked, confused.

"When we were fighting last year before he hit me," Haley clarified.

Lucas widened his eyes. "Did you think he was going to hit you?"

"I don't know. I don't really know what to expect out of him. When he hit me last time, he told me it was because he was really angry, and then he lost it. He said it was all really blurry and he couldn't remember much, but he also said he would never do it again," Haley recalled.

"Haley, if he can't remember anything because it was blurry, then you don't know if he'll never do it again. What if he gets so angry again that he hits you, but only because he doesn't know what he's doing?" Lucas told her. "You've got to do something about this."

"Like what?" Haley asked.

"Get him to talk to someone. Maybe a therapist or something. He's got anger management issues deep down, whether he admits it or not. And if he really loves you, then he'll get help," Lucas pointed out.

"I don't know, Luke. He'll never go for that," Haley replied.

"You left for a reason last time, Hales. You left because you didn't want Jamie to grow up in a violent environment. You were protecting your child from any harm that could come his way. Well, guess what? It's happening again. You're pregnant again and you're afraid that Nathan might hurt you again. This is almost like last year, except you've been through it, and this time, Nathan knows you're pregnant. You'd be damned if you let him hurt you again," Lucas said.

"What are you saying? That I should break up with him?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm not saying that because I know that my brother is a really good guy. I just know that he has a problem that he needs to take care of, but he won't address it unless you point it out to him, showing him how to affects you, Jamie, and the pregnancy," Lucas explained.

"I know it's the right thing to do. I just don't want to hurt me," Haley sighed.

"You mean the way he hurt you?" Lucas shot back.

"Look, Haley," Brooke cut in. "I know you love Nathan. And I'm all for you two as a couple. But sometimes you have to sacrifice things to protect yourself and the ones you love. And if you love Jamie and your unborn child, then you have to take a chance and talk to Nathan about figuring out his anger management issues."

"You're right," Haley nodded. "I have to do this for myself and for my children."

"Good," Brooke replied. "So tell me about this pregnancy."

"Well, there's nothing much to tell," Haley chuckled. "I'm a month along. In four months, I'll be able to find out whether it's a boy or girl."

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?" Lucas asked.

"I don't really have a preference. Of course I want to little girl so that I could have a boy and a girl, but I'd be really happy if it was another boy," Haley shrugged. "I just want the baby to be healthy, you know?"

"I just can't believe you're pregnant again," Brooke responded. "It's great, but it's just kind of weird that you literally just gave birth a year ago, and now you're getting ready to have another baby before you even graduate."

"You had a baby last year, too," Haley pointed out.

"Yeah. We've all grown up so fast," Brooke chuckled. "It's pretty cool, though. I love Hayden. I wouldn't trade my son for the world."

"Jamie," Haley called out to her son. "Come here. Come to Momma."

"Come here, too, Hayden, bud," Lucas encouraged. "Come to Daddy and Mama."

Jamie and Hayden stopped playing with their trucks and looked up when they heard their parents calling them. Hayden crawled into Brooke's arms, and Lucas ruffled his son's blonde hair. Jamie took slow but steady steps towards Haley. She opened her arms widely, letting Jamie walk into arms. She smiled and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead lightly. Jamie sat down in Haley's lap, and Hayden sat down in Brooke's.

"What are you thinking about, little man?" Haley asked.

"Ball," Jamie giggled.

"Ball," Hayden repeated Jamie.

Lucas and Brooke exchanged surprised glances. Hayden had never said a word. But here he was, repeating Jamie, saying his first word ever. They smiled, and Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead.

"His first word," Brooke smiled.

"Who knew?" Lucas chuckled.

"That's great, guys," Haley replied. "I remember Jamie's first word. I was so happy. It was in California. I think he was ten months, too."

"What was it?" Lucas asked.

"Momma," Haley answered. "It made sense. He only knew me, my mom, and my dad. It was bound to be something that he knew of."

"What about something about basketball? Did he say any basketball words?" Lucas asked.

"I think 'ball' was his second word. And then he learned to say bottle because he would always ask me for his milk bottle," Haley laughed. "He's growing up so fast."

"He's only a year old," Lucas shrugged. "You've got time. And you're pregnant, so you'll have another baby."

"It's just all happening so fast. What happened to it just being us?" Haley asked. "I remember when it was just me and Lucas when we were six. And then we met you and Peyton when we were seven. It was so great. Then we met Jake in sixth grade, and again, we were happy to expand our friend group. And then last year-"

"You met Nathan. And it was the best thing that ever happened to you," Brooke finished. "I don't get what you're trying to say here. All of us meeting each other was great. We wouldn't be who we are today if it weren't for us meeting each other. You and I both know that."

"I just missed it all being simple," Haley sighed. "When I didn't have so much on my plate."

"But then you would've never had Jamie," Brooke pointed out. "And you're unborn baby."

"Yeah..." Haley trailed off.

"Are you happy that you're pregnant?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I'm not like Nathan - I'm not upset and ashamed about it. I'm accepting this reality. And I will love my child unconditionally no matter what, even if Nathan isn't ready for this baby," Haley said.

"And you're ready?" Brooke asked.

"I hope I am. It's not the raising part I'm afraid of. Because of Jamie, I know I can raise a baby. It's just that I'm worried about how much time I'll have, you know, with juggling two kids, college, getting a job, and still pursing my dreams all at the same time," Haley said.

"You'll be able to handle it, Hales," Lucas assured her. "And I promise you that I'll try to knock some sense into my idiot of a brother."

"Thanks, Luke," Haley smiled slightly. "You, too, Brooke. Hayden is a lucky boy. He has two great parents."

"Who do you think we learned it from? Karen and Keith are great role models for us," Brooke said. "And we are really inspired by you being an amazing single mom."

Haley smiled and put her hand on Brooke's in appreciation. Lucas stood up to look out the bedroom window when he heard some noise outside. Brooke and Haley began talking about a new cheerleading routine that Brooke was putting together for their competition. Haley was still refusing to do stunts in the air, and now that she was pregnant, Brooke couldn't make Haley do it, but Brooke assured Haley that she was a great addition to the cheerleading squad. They kept talking until Lucas interrupted them from looking out the window.

"Um, Hales, Nathan's here," Lucas informed the girls.

"What?" Haley asked as she and Brooke looked up. Hayden and Jamie also looked up at the sound of Lucas's voice.

"Yeah, his car just pulled up into the driveway," Lucas continued.

"What is he doing here?" Haley asked.

"He lives here," Lucas chuckled. "Remember?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Duh. I just thought that he didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought he wanted to leave my life again."

"Actually, you left his life the first time-"

"Not the point," she cut Lucas off.

"Haley," Lucas replied. "Just talk to him. Hear him out."

"Why should I?" Haley asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you love him," Lucas smiled slightly. "And you know that what he has to stay might be worth your while. And if he loses his temper, then you leave the room and come get me or Brooke."

"Should I keep Jamie in the room with me?" Haley asked.

"It might make sure that Nathan doesn't lose his temper on you," Lucas shrugged. "Look, do you want us to stay us with you when he talks?"

"No," Haley sighed. "This is something that he and I need to talk about alone."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Do you want us to leave so that you guys can talk in our room, or you do want to go to your own bedroom to talk to him?"

"Can I stay here in your bedroom?" Haley asked. "Just for me and Nathan to talk?"

"Sure," Brooke spoke up. "Luke, I-"

Nathan knocked on Lucas and Brooke's bedroom door. When he had gotten home, he initially tried to see if Haley was in his, her, and Jamie's bedroom, but when she wasn't, he figured that she was having a heart-to-heart talk with Brooke and Lucas in their bedroom, so he tried their's instead.

"Come in, Nathan," Lucas said.

Nathan walked in to see Haley and Brooke leaning against Brooke and Lucas's bed on the floor. Lucas was standing up in middle of Haley and the bedroom window. Jamie and Hayden were near Haley and Brooke playing with their cars. Nathan stuffed his hands in his pockets when he saw Haley look at him and then avert her eyes to the floor. He sighed.

"Can I talk to Haley? Alone?" Nathan requested.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "But hurt her again, and I swear I'll really kick your ass this time. No holding back."

"I guess that's fair," Nathan replied.

Lucas picked up his son and helped Brooke up from the floor. Brooke grabbed Hayden's milk bottle and a fashion magazine from the table before following Lucas and Hayden out, giving Haley one last smile of encouragement. Haley smiled back a little before standing up and sitting on the edge of Brooke and Lucas's bed. Nathan hesitantly sat down next to her. He put his hand on hers, but she pulled away, looking into his blue eyes with her brown ones.

"I'm sorry," Nathan began.

"You should be," Haley replied. "You hurt me again. And this time, you knew what you were doing."

"I'm really sorry, Hales," Nathan sighed. "I was scared, and I let my fear get the best of me."

"And you don't think that I'm scared?" Haley asked. "Everyday, Nathan, I've been trying my best to juggle doing well in school, cheerleading, tutoring students, cooking dinner for everyone who lives here, working at Karen's to get money for our son, writing music, and raising Jamie. All that, and trying to make sure that I still have time for our relationship. And now I just find out that I am pregnant, which adds to work load. So don't think that this is the most joyous time for me either. Because I'm just as scared as you are for our future."

"I know, I know," Nathan replied.

"No, I really don't think you do know. How could you say those things to me? That I tried to trap you into something? That I don't care about your dreams?" she asked.

"I didn't mean it. You know that. I love Haley," he promised.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it," she muttered.

"What are you getting so mad about it? I made a mistake. I said things I didn't mean. But I've been here for you, and I've been there for Jamie," Nathan pointed out.

"Not always! I've been the one dropping him off every morning to whatever babysitter we could get. And then most of the time, I've been picking him up, cooking him dinner, bathing him, reading to him, and putting him to bed. I've been buying him clothes and toys and food and everything a baby needs. And what have you done? All you've done is play with him," Haley said.

"Yeah, because you're a lot better at this baby stuff than I am," Nathan yelled back.

"That's because I raised him for the first eleven months of his life! And where were you? Not with him!" Haley exclaimed.

"Because you never even told me about the pregnancy! You just picked up your stuff and left without a goodbye like a damn coward!" he yelled back.

"I hated you, Nathan! I hated you for what you did to me! I couldn't stay with you! I was scared of you! I was afraid of what you would do to me again and what you could've done to our son!" she shouted.

"I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to apologize for you to believe me?" Nathan replied angrily.

"Maybe you should start trying to be a better guy! I can't have these violent outbursts! When you screamed at me in the restaurant, I felt the way I felt when you were yelling at me the last time before you hit me! You can't be like that and then just apologize, assuming that I will automatically forgive you! It doesn't work that way, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed.

"I could start being a better guy if maybe you opened up to me! Ever since we got back together, you've had these walls built around yourself that prevents me from really being there for you! You won't let me in! You won't let your guard down! You've been distant from me this whole time!" Nathan yelled.

"That's because I'm scared!" she replied.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"Scared of getting hurt again like before! Like all those times before! Every time I let someone in, I get hurt! And I'm tired being the victim! I've been putting these walls up to make sure that you that you don't hurt me again!" Haley yelled.

"Well, if you're afraid of getting hurt, then why did you get back together with me?" Nathan asked.

"Because, despite everything, I still love you! And I wanted to give you a second chance because I know that everyone deserves a second chance!" she replied.

"If you love me, then you'll stop pulling away," Nathan said.

"It's not that easy!" she shouted.

"If you're scared of everything, then maybe you should just be alone! You should be alone by yourself, with no one ever with you!" Nathan blurted out.

The room went silent. Nathan regretted what he said the minute the words left his mouth.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Haley muttered.

"No, no, Haley, I didn't mean it. Of course you shouldn't be alone. I love you," he promised.

"Sometimes you make me doubt it," Haley mumbled.

"I don't want you to doubt it. I want to take it all back. Just let me take it all back," Nathan pleaded.

"I don't know if you can..." Haley sighed. "What's said is done."

"Please, please, just forget I said it all. I love you. I love you, Haley, so much, and I didn't mean any of it. I just have this little voice in my head that's telling me it's not going to be okay, but I have to learn to not to listen to that voice. The voice in my head is wrong," Nathan told her.

"You keep apologizing, but it seems like you keep making mistakes - one after another - and it's getting to be too much, Nathan," Haley said.

"I'll try better. I promise. I'll be a good dad. And I'll be a good boyfriend. I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"Do you want to have this baby with me?" Haley asked softly.

"I would've wanted to have the baby a few years from now, but I can't change that. So, yeah. I'm happy about this baby," Nathan admitted. "Just really scared about our future."

"We'll still go to college. We just have to be more responsible and more mature about taking care of two kids in college," Haley said.

"I love you, you know that?" Nathan smiled.

"I hoped so. But..." Haley trailed off. "I wasn't lying when I said that I got scared when you were yelling at me in the restaurant."

"I thought so," Nathan sighed.

"I just can't keep thinking that you're going to have some angry outburst, especially when I'm pregnant. And in front of Jamie," Haley said.

"Do you...do you think I'm a monster?" Nathan asked.

"Of course not. But I know that you lose it sometimes when you get too angry. And I know that it's uncontrollable because everything gets blurry and dark and after it all happens, you can't remember any of it," Haley listed.

"I don't want to put you, Jamie, and the baby in danger," Nathan said. "I'll get help."

"You will?" Haley asked.

"If it means keeping my family safe and happy, then I'll get help and see how I can control my anger. I would never want to put you in danger, Hales. You're my life. You're my everything. And I would never forgive myself if I let my anger take over me and did something that I can't take back. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to let me back in. And I promise that I'll be the best father to Jamie and our unborn child. You can trust me," he assured her.

"It's so great to hear that," Haley smiled. "And I do love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I love you, too, Hales," Nathan grinned back. He kissed her. "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong><em>March 30, 2005<em>**

_The next week..._

Lucas left his, Brooke's, and Hayden's bedroom early in the morning on Saturday in his pajamas. He walked down the hallway quietly, making sure that he didn't wake up anyone. He finally reached Nathan, Haley, and Jamie's bedroom and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it carefully, creaking the door open just a little. He peered in to see Nathan sleeping with his arms around Haley, who was sleeping soundly with her head resting on Nathan's chest. Jamie was also sleeping in his crib, sucking his right thumb. Lucas walked in, tiptoeing past Jamie's bed, and then quietly and softly shook Nathan awake. Nathan opened his eyes slowly and looked at Lucas.

"What?" Nathan whispered, making sure he didn't wake up Haley or Jamie.

"I need your help, man. C'mon. We're going out. Get dressed," Lucas whispered back.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I'll tell you in the car. I really need your help, dude," Lucas begged.

"Alright, fine. Meet me downstairs in the kitchen. Let me just get dressed, and I need to leave a note for Haley," Nathan told him.

"Okay. Meet me downstairs in five," Lucas replied, and then left the room.

Nathan sighed, and then attempted to get out of bed without waking Haley. He put a pillow under Haley's head since she was sleeping on his chest. She moved a little, but didn't wake up. Nathan looked in his closet and grabbed a white t-shirt, a plaid shirt, denim jeans, and his letterman jacket. He took his pajamas on and quickly changed into his clothes. After brushing his hair and washing his face, he took a piece of paper from Haley's notebook and starting writing her a note.

_Hales,_

_Luke and I are going out. I don't know when we'll back because Luke is being pretty vague, but I'll see you tonight. Spend time with the girls or something. Say hi to Jamie for me and tell him I'll be back soon. I love you. Don't forget that._

_xoxo  
>Nate<em>

Nathan put the note on Haley's dressed before kissing her forehead lightly. He closed the door quietly and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Lucas was. He found Lucas sitting at the table eating a bagel. Lucas pushed Nathan a plate with toast and jam on it. Nathan sat down next to Lucas and started eating.

"So now can you tell me what this is about?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone at all," Lucas began.

"I won't tell anyone," Nathan promised. "What the hell is it?"

"Last week, I was just thinking about how great my life is with Brooke. I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for her. I don't want to spend another day without knowing that we'll be together forever. I want to be her always," Lucas said.

"What are you saying, Luke?" Nathan asked, confused.

"I want to ask Brooke to marry me," Lucas revealed.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "You're going to propose to her."

"You and Haley got married. Why can't we? I love her, and I know that I want to be with her for the rest of her life. We already have a family, and I know that she loves me back. I can see us together forever. I can see us growing up together, and then eventually growing old together. I want it all with her. Brooke is everything to me. It's time that I showed her that," Lucas explained.

"Wow," Nathan said.

"Do you think it's a bad idea?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just that when I told you that Haley and I were engaged, you completely freaked out, saying that we were too young and everything," Nathan recalled.

"I was just saying that because I was mad at you since I thought you were taking advantage of Haley. I hated you at the time. But I see how you and Haley are. You're really happy. Marriage was good for you," Lucas said.

"Actually, we were only married for a few weeks before we split up. Marriage is harder than it seems, Lucas. Both people have to want it really badly, and both people take a part in it to make it work," Nathan replied. "I didn't know that at first. I thought it would be easy. But it's not easy. That's a reason why Haley and I screwed it up. We weren't prepared. We still had to figure out who we were as people before jumping into this marriage a month after dating."

"I feel like I know who I am. I know what I want for the future, and my future has Brooke and Hayden in it. I know who Brooke is as a person, and I know that there is no one else that I could picture having a future with. I want this for us. And Brooke and I have been dating a lot longer than you and Haley had been when you proposed to her. We've been dating since sophomore year. It's been two years. I think we're ready," Lucas said.

"Alright, if you think this is good for you and Brooke, then I say go for it," Nathan smiled, fist bumping his brother. "But why do you need me? And where are we going?"

"We are going ring shopping. We need to leave early so that the girls, and more importantly, Brooke, don't find out. And I need you because I have no idea how to go ring shopping. You've already gone ring shopping, so you're coming with me to help," Lucas answered.

"So you already asked her parents?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Lucas replied.

"You should probably ask her parents before you go off and propose to her. And not to mention it, but you should probably talk to your mom and Keith as well. You don't know how they'll react to this. They themselves aren't even married yet," Nathan pointed out.

"My mom and Keith will get married one day," Lucas stated. "And I guess I should ask her parents. But the last time I talk to her parents was when I was telling them about Brooke's pregnancy. They didn't seem to care."

"It would still be polite to ask. What's the worst thing that could happen? If they say no, it's not like Brooke needs to listen to them in the first place," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I guess. Alright, we'll call them in the car. And we'll drive to my mom's cafe to talk to Keith and my mom before we go get the ring," Lucas replied.

"Where are you going to get the money for the ring?" Nathan asked.

"I've been saving since I was little from summer jobs and money that my mom gave me. I have enough money for a simple, but elegant ring for her," Lucas answered.

"Isn't that money supposed to be for college?" Nathan asked.

"We have a bank account that has all my college money. Actually, Dan has been saving money for college for me since I was little," Lucas told him.

"Really? Doesn't really sound like Dan," Nathan shrugged.

"I guess he does care," Lucas replied.

"Barely," Nathan said. "But you should accept it. If Dan really does have a heart and wants you to take the money, then you should. You need to go to college. You're really smart and you'd be a fool if you didn't go."

"Thanks, man," Lucas said. "Crap, we should go before the girls wake up."

"Dude, it's 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning. I doubt they'll wake up this early," Nathan pointed out.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not taking the chances. I can't have Brooke find out. Besides, Hayden always wakes up early, and then wakes me and Brooke up, so there's that."

"Okay, if you say so. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Lucas dialed Ted and Victoria Davis's number as Nathan started driving the car to Karen's Cafe. After four rings, someone at the other line picked up the phone as Nathan stopped the car at a red light.<p>

"_Hello?" _Victoria Davis said, sounding tired.

"Hi, Mrs. Davis, it's Lucas Scott," Lucas said. "Brooke's boyfriend."

"_Oh, yes,_" Victoria said. "_Last time you called, you were telling me and Ted that our daughter was pregnant with your baby._"

"Um, yeah, that's the last time," Lucas said.

"_Was the baby born?_" Victoria asked.

"He was. Our son, Hayden Adam Scott, was born on May 27, 2004. He's ten months old, soon to be eleven months," Lucas informed her.

"_Does he look like Brooke?_" Victoria asked.

"He has her nose, mouth, and dimples," Lucas said. "He has my blue eyes and blonde hair though."

"_I see. So, Lucas, is there a reason why you are calling? It's four-fifteen in the morning here in California,_" Victoria yawned.

Lucas mentally slapped himself for forgetting the time difference between North Carolina and California. "Oh, I forgot about the time difference. I can call later if you want-"

"_No, you woke me up in the first place, so you might as well go on with it,_" Victoria sighed. "_What is it?_"

"Is your husband there? I need to talk to both of you," Lucas requested.

"_I'll have to wake him up,_" Victoria said.

"Oh, well, if he's sleeping..."

"_TED! WAKE UP! LUCAS SCOTT IS ON THE PHONE AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO BOTH OF US!_" Victoria yelled.

Ted's eyes snapped open, and he quickly turned on the table lamp. He squinted and looked at Victoria with an annoyed look painted across his face. She put the phone on speaker, whispering something to him, and he rolled his eyes, sighing as he sat up.

"_This is Ted Davis,_" Ted said into the phone.

"It's Lucas Scott, sir" Lucas greeted him.

"_I know, son. Why am I having a strange sense of déjà vu?_" Ted asked. "_Oh, right. This is just like when you called me and my wife to tell us that our daughter was pregnant._"

"Yeah, um, I understand that it's really early there in California, so I'm gonna make this quick. I want to marry your daughter," Lucas said.

"_Marriage?_" Ted asked. "_Son, you understand that you're in high school, right? And you understand how difficult marriage is?_"

"_Yes, I've heard, but I love Brooke too much to care. I want to spend the rest of my life with her_," Lucas replied. "_We'll get through it together. I know we will._"

"_How do you even know that she wants to marry you?_" Ted counterpointed.

"_I don't know if she does, but I really hope she does. I just need your permission first, Mr. Davis,_" Lucas told him.

Ted sighed. "_I know you think that I'm a heartless monster, Lucas._"

"Well, I don't really think that-"

"_And I know I haven't been there for my daughter like I should have,_" Ted cut him off. "_But contrary to might you and Brooke may think, I do love my daughter more than anything in the world. She's my blood and flesh. My little girl._"

"No offense, sir, but you have a weird way of showing that you love her," Lucas said.

"_My wife and I moved to California because I got an incredible job offer that was too good to turn down. With the money, we would be able to basically get anything we wanted. Initially, Brooke was supposed to come with us, but she said she didn't want to leave you, Haley, and Peyton. She said it was always just the four of you. That was during her fifth grade year, if you can remember. So we did what was best for our daughter and left her with the nanny and maid so that she could still be with you guys. So despite what you think, I did what she wanted. I got a job so that we could provide her things, and I let her stay in Tree Hill so that she could be with you, Haley, and Peyton,_" Ted explained.

"I'm thankful that you did that, sir, but you never call or visit her. And when I called you and told you about the pregnancy, you really didn't care at all," Lucas pointed out.

"_I apologize for that. I was just having a crappy week because business was going down, and I took it out on you and Brooke. But then Victoria told me that if I kept acting this way, I would lose my daughter forever. And I don't want that,_" Ted said.

"Is that a yes to the marriage?" Lucas asked. "Can I marry your daughter?"

Ted sighed. "_She's young, but I know she can handle it. And I really have no place to tell you that you can't marry her when you've been there for her while I haven't._"

"Thank you, sir. I hope that you try to make amends with Brooke," Lucas replied.

"_Maybe I'll fly out to Tree Hill and come to her wedding_," Ted suggested. "_Me and my wife._"

"I think she'd like that," Lucas smiled a little. Nathan parked the car in the parking lot of the cafe and waited for Lucas to finish the phone call.

"_Tell me, Lucas. How is my grandson?_" Ted asked.

"He's great. His name is Hayden Adam Scott. He's ten months old. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has Brooke's mouth, nose, and dimples. He loves sports and books and playing with his toys. He's actually really smart for a little kid. He's learning how to talk and walk. And he gets along with Nathan and Haley's son Jamie," Lucas described his son.

"_He sounds great. Maybe I'll meet him one day?_" Ted said. "_Sometime soon?_"

"That'd be cool. Well, I have to go, Mr. Davis, but I'm glad you've finally come to your senses."

"_Same goes for me,_" Ted replied. "_I'll speak to you later, Lucas. And tell my daughter that I say hi, and that I do love her._"

"I will," Lucas promised. "Bye, sir."

Lucas hung up the phone and stuffed his phone in his pocket, and looked at Nathan, who was staring at him, waiting for the news.

"What's he say?" Nathan asked.

"He said yes," Lucas smiled. "I can marry Brooke."

"That is if she says yes," Nathan pointed out. "It's all about her answer."

"True. Let's just ask my mom and Keith so that we can go get the perfect ring for my perfect girl," Lucas said.

"You got it, big brother," Nathan replied.

Lucas and Nathan got out of the car, and they both shut their doors. They walked through the parking lot, which was in the back of the cafe, and they reached the front door of the cafe after walking around. Lucas opened the door, and they both walked in. The bell rang, and Karen looked up. Keith was also sitting on one of the chairs at the counter. There weren't many people, but it was because it was early on Saturday. Most people came at eight or nine o'clock to eat breakfast on Saturdays.

"Hi, Luke," Karen said, coming from behind the counter. She hugged her son tightly as he kissed her cheek. She hadn't seen him in a few days, and she missed him dearly.

"Hey, ma. Keith," Lucas greeted his mom and uncle. He fist bumped with Keith as he and Nathan sat down at the counter.

"It's good to see you, too, Nathan," Karen told her son's half-brother. "Everything going well with Haley?"

"She's actually...she's actually pregnant, so big things happening," Nathan revealed.

Karen raised both eyebrows. "She's pregnant again?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "I just found out like a week ago. Lucas brought her to the doctor's the day before our anniversary because she was feeling really sick, and it turned out that she was just pregnant all along. At first I was mad, but I learned to accept it. I believe everything happens for a reason, so I can't be mad at her for being pregnant. Maybe our baby is going to change the world or be amazing at something. It would be wrong for me to ignore that life, especially like Dan."

"That's great, Nathan," Karen said. "That's how I thought when I found out I was pregnant with Lucas. Even though it was early, and not many people supported my decision to keep the baby other than my parents and Keith, I kept Lucas because I had a feeling that he would change my life in the best way, and that I would regret it later on if I gave him up. And I'm glad I kept him."

"I know I'll be able to say the same thing," Nathan replied. "But that's not why we're here."

"Well, why are you here?" Keith spoke up.

"Lucas has something to say," Nathan prompted his brother. "Luke?"

"I want to marry Brooke," Lucas blurted out. "Now."

Karen dropped the spoon she was cleaning onto the counter with surprise. Keith set down his cup of coffee and looked at his nephew with pure shock. Did he just clear him clearly? Did Lucas just say that he wanted to marry Brooke Davis even though they were only eighteen years old?

"What?" Karen asked. "You want to marry Brooke?"

"I love her. She loves me. What else is there to figure out?" Lucas asked.

"Luke, honey, I know you're in love with her, and that's great, but it doesn't mean you're ready for marriage," Karen said.

"I can feel it, mom. We're meant to be together forever. So why can't we get married now? We'll be heading off to college soon. We're not kids anymore. We can do this. We were able to handle having a baby in high school. I want this for us. I want to marry Brooke," Lucas said.

"Lucas..." Karen trailed off. "What do you think, Keith?"

"Look, Luke, I don't know if you've completely thought this through," Keith told him.

"But I have. I know that marriage is hard. I mean, look at Nathan and Haley. They have not had a smooth ride at all. But at the end, it's all worth it, isn't it? There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for Brooke, and I know she feels the same. I love her so much. I want to marry her with all my heart. There isn't anything I want more," Lucas said.

"If you're really serious about this..." Karen sighed.

"I am, mom," Lucas persisted.

"Then I guess I can't say no," Karen replied. "Go. Marry her. Be happy. If this is what you want, then go for it."

"Really?" Lucas smiled.

"If it's what you want..."

"It is. I promise this isn't a mistake. Thank you, mom and Keith. I love you both so much. I'll tell you if she says yes," Lucas promised.

"I hope this works out, Lucas. I really do," Karen responded.

"It will, mom. You'll see. It always does."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later...<em>

"What are you looking for, gentlemen?" the jewelry store woman asked.

"The perfect engagement ring," Lucas answered.

"For...for who?" the worker asked.

"My girlfriend. I'm gonna propose to her soon, so I need a ring," Lucas replied.

"You're a little young," the woman commented.

"It's what everyone says. But it's right for us, and I know it, so I'm gonna ask her to marry me," Lucas told the woman.

"Alright. Well, what is she like?" she asked.

"She's perfect," Lucas smiled. "Big, brown eyes. Wavy, long, brown hair. The cutest dimples on both sides of her face. She loves designing clothes. She's also a cheerleader. She's a great mom. She's really sweet, funny, and has a really great, cheery personality. She can light up a room with her perfect smile. She's a great mom to our son, and she's absolutely beautiful. I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

"She sounds like a great girl," the woman said. "Does she like glamorous things?"

"Yeah, and I would love to get her a giant diamond ring, but I have a budget because I don't have that much money. I want a simple but beautiful diamond ring," Lucas said.

"I think I have the exact ring you're looking for," the woman said.

She took her key and opened up one of the glass windows of the case that was holding the rings. She took a black velvet box from the back of the case and then closed the case back up. She opened the small box revealing a beautiful, small diamond ring. It was simple, yet it was gorgeous. Lucas took one look at the ring and automatically knew it was the one for his girlfriend. Nathan looked at it as well, and after he saw Lucas's face, he knew that it was the one for Brooke, who was soon to be his sister-in-law.

"I'll take it," Lucas said.

"Great. It's $3,000," the woman told him.

"Damn these things are expensive," Lucas replied, handing a debit card to the woman, who took and put it through the machine. Soon, she handed him his card back along with the engagement ring box. He smiled, putting the ring in his jacket pocket, zipping it up to make sure that he didn't lose it.

As they left the store after thanking the worker, Lucas watched a man singing to a woman by the fountain in the mall that they were in. She was crying lightly out of tears of joy. The man was grinning, strumming away on his guitar while singing a love song to the woman. While Lucas watched, he suddenly got an idea for how he could propose to Brooke. He whispered in Nathan's ear the idea, and Nathan nodded, agreeing with Lucas's idea.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 3, 2005<em>**

_Four days later..._

"Attention all students," Principal Turner announced into the loudspeaker. "Please leave your classes now. It is time for the high school assembly, which will take place in the gym instead of the last fifteen minutes of your last period class. Please escort yourselves in an orderly fashion, and walk with your classes down to the gym. Thank you, and see you all there."

Brooke and Haley packed up their bags and left the drama classroom together. They had drama last period with Ms. Chevy, while Nathan had Home Ec, Lucas had AP Spanish, Jake had AP Physics, and Peyton had Art. Brooke and Haley would meet up with Peyton and the boys in the gym, along with some of their friends who would be sitting on the bleachers as well. Brooke and Haley walked into the gym and spotted Nathan, Jake, and Peyton sitting together talking. Bevin, Skills, Mouth, Tim, and Theresa were also sitting there. Brooke and Haley sat down next to Nathan, Jake, and Peyton.

"Hey, guys," Nathan greeted the girls.

"Hi, babe," Haley replied, kissing Nathan quickly.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked.

Nathan knew where Lucas was, but he really couldn't tell Brooke because it would ruin the surprise. "Uh, I think he's talking to his teacher about his grade in Spanish or something."

"Why? Lucas told me that he has an "A" in that class," Brooke pointed out.

"Maybe he failed a quiz," Nathan suggested.

"I don't think so..." Brooke said.

"I...I don't know. Maybe he's just talking to her about extra credit or something, Brooke," Nathan lied.

"Okay," Brooke shrugged. "I'm sure he'll be done soon."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan replied, scratching the back of his head before wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders, pulling her closer towards him.

Principal Turner walked up to the microphone and tapped his to make sure that it was working. As he tapped it, it made a loud screeching noise that went over the speakers, and everyone covered their ears, including Principal Turner. He cleared his voice and spoke into the microphone.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Anyways, we usually don't have random, unannounced high school assemblies like this, but I was approached by a student to make this happen, and after a lot of convincing, I decided to grant his wishes and make this assembly happen. Don't worry about the last fifteen minutes of class that you're missing. Before we get to the main thing of this assembly, I just have two announcements. First off - seniors, please meet next week during lunch in the auditorium for a senior class meeting. And second - juniors, please start meeting with your guidance counselors to talk about applying to colleges next year and taking the SAT's this year. And now I present what we all came here for."

Principal Turner left the microphone as everyone sat there, confused. What was happening? Who was the student? Soon enough, a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes walked up while holding a guitar. He smirked and tapped the microphone, letting it screech again. Everyone groaned and covered their ears.

"Hey, guys," the boy said. "I'm Chris Keller. I'm twenty, so I'm just two years older than you seniors out there. I usually don't come around and dwell in little high schools like this one, but a guy called me up and said that he urgently needed my help. So I'm gonna sing to you guys on behalf of this very special guy with the help of my friends...GAVIN DEGRAW, MICHELLE BRANCH, AND JESSICA HARP!"

All the students widened their eyes as Gavin DeGraw, Michelle Branch, and Jessica Harp walked into the gym and stood behind Chris. These three stars were standing in their gym. The students went wild and cheered them all on as Chris went to speak into the microphone again.

"Yes, so I'm assuming by your applause and cheering that you guys know who these three are. Gavin, Michelle, and Jessica are touring with me. We had an opening in our tour for a place, so we stopped in North Carolina, where I was born. So, this song is for a special girl out there, and she'll find out who she is during the song. This song is called 'Glad' and the next one will be called 'A Thousand Years,' which will be a cover from the original song by Christina Perrie."

Chris and Gavin started strumming on their guitars as Michelle and Jessica sang some harmonies. Chris took the lead vocals.

_Everywhere you go, perfection  
>Follows you the wrong direction<br>And you will never see if for  
>You get all that you need and more<br>You see it, you want it  
>You find it, it's yours<em>

But you can't say what you want or  
>Take what you want or<br>Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
>You said your life needed something special<br>Then where it's at  
>And aren't you glad<p>

The only one of 5; exception  
>The child of your pride, deception<br>And on your list of things to do  
>Is make me fall in love with you<br>You find one, you want one  
>Cause I'm one, who plays<p>

You can't say what you want or  
>Take what you want or<br>Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
>You said your life needed something special<br>Which you don't have

You can't say what you want or  
>Take what you want or<br>Rest and wake anyway that you want  
>You said your life needed something special<br>Well, here I am, and aren't you glad.

Now you got it bad  
>I know you do<p>

You can't say what you want or  
>Take what you want or<br>Choose the moods that you fake when you want  
>You said your life couldn't get much better<br>Then where you're at

And you can't say what you want or  
>Take what you want or<br>Rest and wake anyway that you want  
>You said your life needed something special<br>Which you don't have  
>Well, aren't you glad<br>Well, aren't you glad  
>Well, aren't you glad<p>

The students erupted in loud cheers, with everyone standing up and cheering. Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Jake all were still confused as to who the special girl was, but Nathan knew. Nathan was smiling, knowing that Lucas would come out and propose to Brooke during the next song. He pulled Haley closer to him and kissed her forehead as Jake kissed Peyton's cheek softly.

"Thank you," Chris yelled into the microphone. "This is why we do what we do. And now, I'm going to sing 'A Thousand Years' with these two beautiful ladies."

Michelle started out with the first verse, belting her heart out in the song. Soon, Jessica backed her up with vocals as well.

_Heart beats fast  
><em>_Colors and promises  
><em>_How to be brave?  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
><em>_But watching you stand alone,  
><em>_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

Lucas walked out holding a bouquet of red and white roses - Brooke's favorite flowers - with the engagement ring box in his pocket as all the students gasped. He spotted Brooke in the crowd - the most beautiful girl of all of them - and he saw that she was looking down at her nails, which meant she didn't see him yet. He saw Haley whisper to her, and she looked up. She widened her eyes as Michelle, Jessica, and Chris began to sing the chorus together.

I_ have died every day waiting for you  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
><em>_For a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Principal Turner handed a microphone to Lucas, and Lucas held onto it so that he could speak to Brooke at the end of the song. Brooke was just sitting there freaking out with eyes stinging with tears. Haley and Peyton were also sitting there freaking out, whispering to each other, wondering what Lucas was doing. It never crossed their minds that Lucas was here to propose to Brooke and make her his wife forever.

_Time stands still  
><em>_Beauty in all she is  
><em>_I will be brave  
><em>_I will not let anything take away  
><em>_What's standing in front of me  
><em>_Every breath  
><em>_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Nathan smiled as his brother swayed with the singers. Lucas could never sing ever, which is why Lucas called up Chris Keller. Chris often came to Karen's Cafe, which is how Lucas knew him. Lucas and Chris were never really good friends, but Lucas remembered the Chris told Karen something about a tour he was going to be on, so when Lucas decided he wanted to serenade Brooke, he called Chris up to sing on Lucas's behalf with the help of Michelle, Jessica, and Gavin. It was the perfect plan, in Lucas's mind.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
><em>_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
><em>_For a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
><em>_One step closer_

Lucas walked closer to the bleachers. He walked up the steps of the bleachers and finally found Brooke among all the students. He took her hand and brought her down to the bottom of the bleachers. He stood there with the singers while Brooke just watched him, crying a little, as the singers finished up the song.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
><em>_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
><em>_For a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
><em>_Time has brought your heart to me  
><em>_I have loved you for a thousand years  
><em>_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone applauded loudly including Brooke and Lucas. Brooke looked at Lucas with her brown eyes looking into his blue ones just waiting for him to say something - to explain why he put this all together. Suddenly, Lucas got down on one knee. All the students gasped as Principal Turner smiled since he knew this was going to happen. Brooke her hands over her mouth in complete and utter surprise.

"Brooke," Lucas said into the microphone. "I love you. There isn't anyone else in the world that gets me the way you do. Ever since we met, I knew that you and I were meant to meet. It was a dream come true when we went out on our first date, and it was even better when you became my girlfriend officially. It's been a bumpy road, including having a son in high school, but look we where we are today, now. We beat all odds. And I know that if we stay together, we will be able to overcome everything. Just our little family. It'll be perfect."

Lucas put the microphone down for a second and took the ring box out of his pocket. He opened up the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring. The students gasped again. Everyone was really surprised. Nothing this big had happened since Nathan proposed to Haley last year, which was now considered old news.

"There isn't anyone like you. And I know that'll it'll be hard, but I know that together, we'll be just fine. Actually, we'll be better than fine. We'll be amazing. And I could stand here and give you a million reasons why I want to marry you, but I'll just give you this one - I feel lost without you. You complete me, and there isn't anyone else in this world that gives me the same feeling that you give me. I want to be with you forever. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me?"

Brooke just stood there, no knowing what to say. She looked at Lucas, who was on his knees, just staring at her, looking so happy now. She really didn't know what to say. She loved Lucas more than words could ever say, but they were also so young. Would they be able to handle marriage? It was such a big step.

Brooke looked at him and flashed back to when they first met. They were so young, but it felt like they already knew each other at the time.

_Flashback:_

_Seven-year-old Haley and seven-year-old Lucas heard the door to the roof of Karen's Cafe open. They both turned to see two girls come up, looking slightly confused, but also intrigued upon finding this new place. One had dark brown hair with brown eyes, and the other was a curly blonde with dark green eyes. The brunette was wearing skinny jeans, flats, and a purple blouse with a scarf, while the blonde was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a concert t-shirt from The Foo Fighters over it, jeans, black biker boots, and a black leather jacket._

_"Who are you?" Lucas asked the girls._

_The brunette immediately walked up to Lucas, extending her hand towards Lucas, which he shook as well. He grinned slightly, seeing how beautiful she was just at seven years old, like him._

_"Brooke Davis," Brooke introduced herself. "My parents call me Brooke Penelope Davis when they're mad at me, which is all the time."_

_"How come?" Lucas asked._

_Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. It's like they don't really care about me. They just care about themselves. They're always mad at me for nothing."_

_"That stinks," Lucas commented._

_"Who's your friend?" Haley asked, coming up to the both of them._

_Brooke gestured for the blonde to come over. She came over a gave the three a small smile._

_"This is Peyton Sawyer. She's my friend. We've known each other since we were six," Brooke introduced Peyton._

_"That's only one year," Haley pointed out._

_"You like math?" Brooke asked._

_"Yeah, but Luke and I like English better," Haley said._

_"So you're name's Luke?"_

_"Lucas Scott," Lucas corrected her. "Pleasure to meet you."_

_"Ooh, I like a boy with manners. Who's your friend?" Brooke asked, copying what Haley had said early._

_"This is Haley James. She's my best friend. Our moms are friends, too," Lucas said._

_Brooke shrugged. "What about your dads?"_

_Lucas froze while Haley widened her eyes. She was the only person who knew about Lucas's father, Dan Scott, who abandoned him before he was born. She was the only person Lucas actually let in. Other than his mom and Uncle Keith, she was the closest thing he had that he wouldn't let go of any time soon._

_"We don't have to talk about this-" Haley started._

_Lucas stopped her. "I don't have a father," he told Brooke. "He abandoned me and my mom before I was born. He didn't want me because he wanted to play basketball in college. He met another woman, had a baby with her, and then stayed for his other son's life. I'm nobody to him. All I have is my mom, my Uncle Keith, and Haley."_

_Haley was surprised. Lucas never told anyone about his past with Dan. He was always so quiet when someone asked and then he would brush the away, saying it wasn't important. It looked like Lucas really liked this girl Brooke._

_"How'd you get up here?" Haley asked, breaking the silence since Brooke and Peyton were both shocked at Lucas's revelation._

_Peyton spoke up, brushing her curly hair away from her face. "My dad knows the owner of this café. He stopped at the café to talk to her, and we had nothing to do, so the owner suggested we go upstairs. This is the first time we've seen this place."_

_"The café owner is my mom," Lucas smiled slightly._

_"Really? She's awesome," Brooke grinned._

_"Yeah, she's…she's amazing. The best mom I could ever had," Lucas said._

_"You wanna be friends? Where do you go to school?" Brooke asked._

_"Tree Hill Elementary School," Lucas answered._

_"Really? Peyton and I are transferring there in the fall. I think that's a month away or something," Brooke said._

_"You're transferring there? Who's class are you going to be in?" Lucas asked excitedly._

_"Um, Mrs. Kline's second grade class, I think," Brooke replied._

_Lucas grinned widely. "Hales and I are gonna be in that class. This is gonna be awesome._

_"Yeah, it is. Friends?" Brooke asked, putting her hand out._

_"Friends."_

_End of Flashback_

Brooke smiled, wiping some tears away, still completely aware that Lucas was still down on his knee, smiling up at her, but looking worried that she wasn't saying anything yet. She just needed a little time to figure it out. She could still remember when he asked her to be his girlfriend during their sophomore year of high school here.

_Flashback:_

_"I had a really good time with you tonight," Lucas said to Brooke as he walked her to the porch of her house. They had just gone out on a date, which took Lucas a lot of courage to ask her in the first place. He was so happy when she said yes._

_"So did I. You're a great guy, Luke, and I'm glad we did this. Maybe we can do this again," Brooke suggested._

_"Yeah, absolutely," Lucas agreed. "You're a beautiful girl, Brooke. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Especially me."_

_"Well, I-"_

_Lucas cut her off by crashing his lips into hers. She was surprised at first, but she closed her eyes and put one hand on his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and after several seconds, he broke the kiss and looked into those beautiful eyes that he loved so much._

_"I want to be with you, Brooke," Lucas admitted._

_"Lucas..." Brooke trailed off._

_"No. I can't go on another minute without knowing whether you feel the same way or not. I have liked you since we first met when we were seven. You're a great girl, Brooke. Actually, no, you're perfect. I admire your strength and your independence and your bravery. Those are some qualities that make you the girl that you are. Even though your parents can't see it since they moved away a couple years ago, I know that you'll do great things in life. And I want to be with you when you do change the world. Please, Brooke. Just tell me you feel the same way," Lucas pleaded._

_"...I'm scared..." she revealed._

_"Of what?" Lucas asked._

_"Of falling in love. Of being with someone. Every time I get close to someone, they just let me down or leave or betray me. I don't want to feel that pain again. I'd rather feel nothing. It's easier. It's better. It doesn't hurt as much," Brooke answered._

_"But here's where you're wrong, Brooke. It's not everyone. I'd never hurt you. I'd never leave you. You're special, Brooke. Trust me. I'll help you through everything. I'll be there for you when you need me. I will never let you down. I promise," Lucas assured her._

_Brooke smiled. "You're such a sweet guy, Luke."_

_"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked again, slightly smiling._

_"Yes," Brooke answered. "I'll be your girlfriend."_

_End of Flashback_

Brooke looked back at the bleachers to see everyone staring at her. Brooke and Haley were motioning for her to answer to Lucas, whatever the answer was going to be. Theresa, Bevin, Mouth, Skills, and Tim were all taking pictures and videos of the proposal so that they could show it to other people. Nathan was also motioning for her to say something, and Jake was whispering something in Haley's ear. Haley nodded. Brooke didn't know what to do.

_Flashback:_

_"Thank you, Brooke, for always being there for me."_

_"You want to know something?" Brooke asked him after they sat there for a minute._

_"What?"_

_"I love you," she admitted. She was finally able to face the truth- she loved Lucas Scott. He was vulnerable right now, and he needed some comforting. And this was the perfect time to let her true feelings out._

_He turned to look at her right into her brown eyes. "What?"_

_"I, I love you, Lucas Scott. I always will," she said._

_He sat there, not knowing what to say. He knew he loved Brooke from the minute they started dating, but he could never fully admit it to himself. But now, she was telling him that she loved him back. And nothing could change that._

_"I love you, too," he grinned back. A huge smile stretched across her face and she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend._

_End of Flashback_

All of these good times that she had with Lucas just kept on running through her head. She couldn't stop them.

_Flashback:_

_"I'm…I'm pregnant, Lucas. We're pregnant," Brooke revealed._

_Lucas sat there in shock. Sure, Brooke told him that she thought she was pregnant, but he thought it was just a false alarm- that she wasn't really pregnant. They were sixteen. They were just going into their junior year of high school. A baby would change everything. And what would his mom say? She got pregnant in high school, but not at this age. She was eighteen, not sixteen._

_"Luke, can you say something? Anything?" Brooke pleaded her boyfriend._

_"A-are…are you going to keep the baby?" he stuttered out._

_"What do you mean?" she asked him._

_"I mean, after you give birth to this baby…are you going to raise the baby or give the baby up for adoption?" Lucas asked._

_"I…want to keep the baby," Brooke answered._

_"We're sixteen," Lucas reminded her._

_"You said you'd be here for me if I was pregnant," Brooke mumbled._

_Lucas sighed. "I know I did."_

_"I can't do this alone, Luke," Brooke continued on._

_"I know you can't."_

_"Please Lucas. I love you. I want us to raise this baby together. I want us to stay together," Brooke begged him._

_"I love you too. I'm just scared," he admitted._

_"We already talked about this. I'm scared too Lucas. More than ever. But I think we can handle this," she said. She put her hand over his. "Do you love me?"_

_"Yes, of course," he said._

_"Then I think we can get through this," she said. "I'm scared, but I love you. We will get through this. I promise," she assured him._

_"Okay," he responded. "We need to tell our parents," he reminded her. "And our friends."_

_"We'll do that later. Right now, I just want to be with you and our baby. Together."_

_End of Flashback_

These lasting memories would be with her forever. She wanted Lucas. She just didn't know if she was ready to make such a commitment. It was all happening so fast. Brooke just wanted it all to slow down. Between graduating and leaving Tree Hill to go to college, and also having a baby in high school and Lucas proposing, it seemed like nothing was slowing down for her.

_Flashback:_

_"I'm having your baby, Lucas Scott," Brooke cried. "Right now."_

_"I know, baby," Lucas assured her. "That's why we're in the hospital. We're gonna have this baby."_

_"But it hurts so much," Brooke yelled. "Just make it stop!"_

_"You're about nine centimeters dilated, so when you reach ten, you can push and have the baby," the doctor informed Brooke._

_"I want it out now!" Brooke screamed._

_"Baby, baby, just calm down, alright? It's gonna be okay. It's all gonna be okay," Lucas reassured her._

_"Don't say that to me! You're not the one who has to push a baby out of her right now!" Brooke said, squeezing Lucas's hand as hard as she could._

_"Ow, Brooke, you're breaking my hand," Lucas groaned. "Man, it must hurt."_

_"Like you don't even know," Brooke breathed out, squeezing her eyes shut._

_"Oh, okay, you're ten centimeters dilated," the doctor announced. "Now, Ms. Davis, I'm gonna need you to push."_

_"AH!" Brooke yelled, pushing as hard as she could._

_"Push!" the doctor commanded._

_"I'M TRYING THE BEST THAT I CAN! AH!" Brooke shouted._

_"We can see the head! Just push a few more times and it'll be all over," the doctor said._

_"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! AH! I JUST WANT TO HAVE THIS BABY! AH!" Brooke yelled._

_Brooke pushed a few more times, and suddenly, the pain all went away as a cry filled the room. Brooke leaned back on the bed and breathed heavily. Lucas chuckled happily and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. _

_"It's a boy," the doctor announced. "This is your son."_

_"We have a son," Lucas smiled, so happy at this moment. "This is our boy."_

_"I want to see him. Let me see my son," Brooke requested._

_The nurse handed the boy to Brooke, after she cleaned him off, in a light blue towel. Brooke held the baby in her arms and felt the urge to cry with tears of joy. She let Lucas see the baby, and he smiled so widely - wider than she had ever see him smile._

_"I love you so much," Lucas said to Brooke, kissing her again._

_"I love you, too," Brooke replied. "Welcome to the world, Hayden Adam Scott. It's all gonna be okay. Mommy and Daddy are here. And we always will be."_

_End of Flashback_

"Yes," Brooke breathed out.

Lucas cracked a smile. "Yes?"

"Yes, Lucas Scott, I will marry you," Brooke grinned.

"Yes! Yes!" Lucas shouted out, smiling. The whole school erupted in cheers, including all the teachers, Coach Whitey, and Principal Turner. Lucas stood up and put the ring on Brooke's ring finger. He kissed her passionately and spun her around. All of Brooke and Lucas's friends stood up and clapped loudly. Chris, Gavin, Michelle, and Jessica began singing again to have some background music of this happy occasion. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>That night...<em>

Nathan and Haley walked on the docks. Brooke and Lucas had gone to Karen's Cafe tonight to announce their engagement to Karen and Keith, while Jake and Peyton were hanging out at Peyton's place with Jenny and Jamie. Nathan and Haley decided to take this time to go out since Jamie was being watched by Jake and Peyton, and they hadn't gone out since their anniversary, which was ruined by Nathan's outburst.

"This is the exact table that we sat at when you first tutored me," Nathan reminded Haley as they stood by the table.

"I know," Haley said. "You were such a jerk."

"I was not that bad," Nathan chuckled.

"You kind of were," Haley laughed back.

"Okay, maybe a little. It was only because I was mad at Lucas. And mad at my dad, I guess. You know, he has a college fund for Lucas, though. He kept it all those years," Nathan told his girlfriend.

"Wow, really? Doesn't sound like Dan," Haley replied.

"You never know with him," Nathan pointed out.

"True," Haley said. "I can't believe that Lucas and Brooke are getting married."

"What's so big about it? I mean it's great, but don't you remember that we also got married in high school?" Nathan teased.

"I know. It's just that when we announced our engagement to our friends, Lucas like completely freaked out. Remember? I got hit by a car that night," Haley recalled.

"Yeah. But he was just mad because he thought I was taking advantage of you. I wasn't, though, and he finally realized that and accepted us," Nathan said.

"I guess," Haley shrugged.

"You know, we never got to finish that date for our anniversary," Nathan pointed out.

"Because you freaked out about the baby," Haley said.

"I've been getting help," Nathan defended himself.

"I know, baby. And I love you for it, so thank you for doing that," Haley replied.

"Well, do you want to finish that dinner? The market street dock restaurant is still open. Do you want go eat there?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Haley answered.

The couple walked hand and hand down to the restaurant. Nathan asked for a table for two, and they were escorted by one of the waiters. Nathan pulled Haley's chair out, and she sat down. He sat down in his own chair as they both were handed menus. Nathan thanked the waiter as he left.

"So, before we order, I have something for you," Nathan told her.

"Okay, what is it?" Haley asked.

"Can I talk to you about something first?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. Go ahead," Haley encouraged him.

"Alright, so ever since we got back together, we've been calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend instead of husband and wife. Legally, we are still married, but I know that it's kind of like we're starting all over, which is why we've just been acting like we're only dating. But I know there's more. And I know you're scared as hell, and so am I, but sometimes we have to get over that fear. I love you, Haley, and that's all I need to know. And that doesn't mean it's not going to be hard or confusing, because it will be. I'm just saying that, whatever happens, we'll get through it together. So..."

Nathan took a ring box out of his jeans pocket as Haley gasped.

"Nathan-"

"I love you so much, Haley. And I want to be your husband again. I want to call you my beautiful wife again like I always loved and dreamed of doing. I know I screwed up last time, but this time is different. We're stronger this time. We know each other better. We know what we want in life. So I believe that we can give this marriage another try. And this time, it'll work. I promise," Nathan said.

Nathan opened the ring box, revealing a diamond ring similar to the first engagement ring he gave Haley. He had asked his parents - including Dan - about this, and Deb agreed to help Nathan pay for another ring to ask Haley to marry him again. After some convincing, Dan finally agreed to accept the marriage as well, so he helped Deb pay for the ring, too. The day after he and Lucas went to the jewelry store to get Lucas's ring, Nathan went back to get one for his girl.

"Marry me, Haley. Marry me again in front of all our friends and family, and I swear to you that I will love you for the rest of eternity," Nathan promised.

"Always," Haley smiled, kissing him. "Always and forever."

Nathan grinned and slid the ring of Haley's bare ring finger, which she had left bare because her wedding ring and engagement ring were at home, safely locked in her jewlery box. She finally trusted Nathan. Things were working out. Everything would work out. She kissed him again, feeling perfect like she should be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Seventeen. Haley and Brooke are both engaged to their boyfriends! The next chapter will be another Brucas chapter, but there will always be Naley and Jeyton in it, of course. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Glad" by Tyler Hilton or "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perrie. I also don't own the duo, "The Wreckers," or Michelle Branch/Jessica Harp/Gavin DeGraw.**


	18. True Love Lasts

**AN: Here is Chapter Eighteen. For the last chapter recap, Haley is pregnant again, and she is about a month along with the pregnancy. Lucas realizes that he wants to be with Brooke forever, so he proposes to her at school. Nathan also re-proposes to Haley so that they can renew their vows. This chapter is the Brucas wedding! Many people will arrive in Tree Hill to see the marriage of Brooke and Lucas, including some unexpected figures. You'll just have to read to find out! Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists...it is real...it is possible...it's yours."<em>  
><em>-One Tree Hill<em>

**Chapter 18: True Love Lasts**

**_April 18, 2005_**

_Two weeks later..._

Nathan and Brooke walked through the doorway of their house. Nathan had been talking to the cater waiters who were going to be serving at Brooke and Lucas's wedding, while Brooke was at the floral shop with the florist to decide what flowers would be put at each table during the reception. Haley and Lucas had gone home right after school, and were currently now cooking dinner for the four of them. The wedding was in two days, and Brooke was freaking out with doing the last few things for the wedding. She had designed and made her wedding dress, of course, and her shoes and accessories were finalized and set, and she and Lucas had also figured out what the bridesmaids, maid of honor, and best man would wear. Luckily for them, Haley and Nathan were a big help to all of this - Nathan had just gotten back from talk to the caterer about what food they would be serving, and Haley, along with Peyton, was deciding what music they would use during the reception. However, Brooke still had to figure out some last minute decoration details like the flowers, table cloths for each table, and what would be on the walls at the reception. Along with all the wedding planning, Brooke still had to keep up with school in order to graduate in two months.

Brooke through her bag on the floor next to Haley, Nathan, and Lucas's bags and sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples and sighing heavily. Lucas noticed his fiancée stressed, and left the cooking to Haley, who was asking Nathan to help her finish dinner. Lucas sat down next to Brooke and rubbed her back.

"You're tired, huh?" Lucas commented.

"Like you don't even know," Brooke pouted. "The wedding is in two days, Luke. I've got so much to do before then."

"I know, Pretty Girl. It's my wedding, too, remember?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," Brooke said. "Sorry. I'm just really stressed out about everything."

"Well, in two days, I'll be able to call you my wife, so there's an up side to all of this," Lucas pointed out. "The wedding will perfect, Brooke, okay? It doesn't even matter if those small, meticulous details aren't perfect because I love you, and that's all I care about. I promise."

Brooke kissed Lucas softly. "How did I get such an amazing guy?"

"You're the amazing one," Lucas told her sweetly.

Nathan scrunched his face up. "Ugh, there's no reason for you to get all romantic and sappy in front of me and Hales. I don't need to see that."

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, swatting her fiancée as they joined Lucas and Brooke at the table. "It's sweet."

"Of course it is. But we don't need to see that. They can do that in private," Nathan pointed out.

"So you would never say anything sweet to me in public?" Haley asked.

"Well, no, I-" Nathan stammered.

"That's what you're saying, Nate," Haley chuckled.

"I guess," Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably just weird to me because it's my brother doing it."

"Makes sense," Haley said. "Okay, are we just going to sit here talking about this or are we going to eat the dinner Lucas and I made?"

"What'd you guys make?" Nathan asked.

Haley and Lucas stood up to get the food. "Mac and cheese."

"With corn bread and broccoli," Lucas added.

"Broccoli?" Nathan asked, crumpling up his face in disgust. "Why?"

"It's healthy," Haley shrugged. "My mom always made me eat vegetables when I was living with her and my dad. What's wrong with doing the same for our son?"

"Yeah, but do we have to eat it?" Nathan asked, looking at Jamie and Hayden who were sitting in their separate high chairs. "Why can't the boys just eat it?"

"We need to be a good influence on them. If we don't eat it, then they won't. Plus, it's good for me because of my pregnancy," Haley said. "Nate, is something wrong? You're picking on the smallest things. You usually never complain if I make vegetables."

"I don't know," Nathan said. "I guess I'm just stressed about school. We graduate in two months, which means that I have to pass all my exams, get decent grades, and finish deciding where I want to go to college. And then I have to take care of Jamie, help you with the pregnancy, and plan the wedding - all of which I'm happy to do. It's just stressful and makes my day hectic."

"You should've told me," Haley told him. "We can postpone the wedding if you want. I'm in no rush to get re-married. You're already my husband. That will never change."

Nathan shook his head. "I don't want to postpone it. The wedding is the least of my worries. I love you so much, Haley. I can't wait to show everyone again."

Haley kissed Nathan. "Thank you for being such an amazing guy. And I promise that I will help you with your exams and picking out a college. Just talk to me. I'm here, Nathan. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," Nathan replied. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you next time."

"Good," Haley smiled, kissing him one last time. "Now let's eat, guys. I'm starving."

Lucas chuckled as he passed around the mac and cheese. "So, Hales, who from your family is coming to our wedding?"

"Actually, all my siblings are able to fly in on time. They also all got baby sitters for their kids, so just my siblings and their spouses with be coming like you wanted."

"Isn't Taylor pregnant or something?" Lucas asked. "Will she be okay at the wedding?"

Haley nodded. "She'll be fine. She's only like two and half months pregnant, and her morning sickness has finally gone away."

"Has Quinn forgiven her yet?" Brooke asked, taking a bite of her food.

"She's working on it. Quinn's really happy with Clay, so she doesn't see a reason to hold Taylor to this forever - you know, cheating on Chase with David - but Quinn is still mad at Taylor for just becoming a really reckless and irresponsible person by cheating and then getting pregnant after cheating," Haley explained.

"I understand what Quinn is dealing with. She can't see who her sister has become. And if I had a sister, and she dated Lucas or something, I'd be really mad even if I had moved on," Brooke said. "I mean, Taylor could've at least talked to Quinn sooner before doing it."

"Well, you know Taylor. She never really thinks before she does anything. I remember when Chase and I first broke up, and I found out that Taylor was dating him, I was so pissed. But I knew that it was just something that Taylor did without thinking, so I moved on quickly. He wasn't worth it," Haley said.

"Aren't you and Chase still friends, though?" Brooke asked.

"I guess," Haley replied. "I mean, not really good friends, of course, but we get along. We talked at Jamie's birthday party."

"Is it awkward?" Lucas asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Haley answered. "I don't expect us to be best friends or anything, but it's kind of nice to be friends with him again. We were friends before we dated, and it's nice to be able to talk to him again."

"If anyone can make this work, it's you, Hales," Nathan added.

"You're not jealous?" Haley asked.

"Not at all. I trust you. It's different this time. We're going to make it work. You'll see," Nathan assured her.

"I already know we'll last this time. Nothing will ever get in the way of my feelings for you," Haley said. "I promise."

"Alright, now you guys are the ones being cheesy," Lucas joked. "Why don't we just all save this stuff for the bedrooms, huh?"

"Luke!" Haley teased. "Our kids are here."

"I'm sure Jamie and Hayden don't understand what we're talking about," Lucas assured her, laughing.

"Okay, but if they do, then that's on you," Haley joked.

"I'll take that," Lucas replied. He then glanced over to see Brooke just quietly eating now. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I just kind of wish that my parents would come to the wedding. I mean, I'm only going to get married once. I would hope that my parents love me enough to at least fly down here and come," Brooke answered. "I don't know. Whatever. It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. I know it sucks that your parents don't care as much as you would like. But I promise that they do love you. I talked to your dad before I proposed to you. He loves you. He always has, always will. He just doesn't know how to show it. He's not good a being a father, but he will always love his baby girl," Lucas assured her.

"I know. I just wish he was here," Brooke sighed. "After everything, I still love him."

"Course you do. He's your dad," Lucas told her. "You can't control love."

"You will always love your dad," Nathan added. "My dad may be a jerk, but I still love him. It's just something that is set for life."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just miss him, I guess."

"Enough with this sad talk," Haley said. "Your wedding is in two days, Brooke. If your dad isn't going to see how perfect you are, then that's his loss. Enjoy the wedding. You found the perfect guy to spend the rest of your life with. That's what matters."

"You're right," Brooke agreed. "Boys, you're trying on your suits after dinner. And then you're going to drive with me and Haley to the place of the reception to figure everything out."

Nathan groaned. "Do I have to try on my suit? I'm sure it fits. I have homework."

"Haley can help you with your homework. We need to get you into your monkey suit," Brooke joked.

"Okay, the fact that you said 'monkey suit' makes in ten times worse," Nathan grumbled.

"You shouldn't be talking, Nate," Brooke responded. "On my wedding day, I have to wear all this make up, put on my jewelry, and wear really uncomfortable heels. All you have to do is wear a tuxedo on the day."

"You don't need make up, Brooke," Lucas told her. "You're always beautiful."

"I guess we all forgot about saying the sappy things only in the bedroom," Haley said.

Everyone laughed. The wedding would be perfect. Brooke and Lucas would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 19, 2005<em>**

_The next day..._

"So who can tell me how to say 'graduation is soon and we must begin studying for our last exams' in French?" the teacher, Ms. Donovan, asked the next day in French.

Haley immediately raised her hand, already knowing the answer. Nathan and Brooke, who were also in the French class, both chuckled quietly and shook their heads, because they already had known that Haley would know the answer like she always did. Haley was the top student in their French class, of course, even if she had been gone for half of the year. It was amazing how quickly she was able to catch up with the work.

"Yes, Haley?" Ms. Donovan asked, smiling at her top student.

"l'obtention du diplôme est bientôt et nous devons commencer à étudier pour nos derniers examens," Haley recited perfectly.

"That's correct," Ms. Donovan replied. "And that statement is also true. Students, exams are just in a little over a month, and they will be your final high school exams ever. They will also determine whether you will graduate high school. If you fail these exams, you will unfortunately have to repeat your senior year."

The class groaned, especially Nathan. Looks like he would need a lot more tutoring from Haley to pass these exams. Not that he had a problem with it - they usually ended each session doing other things than studying - but he really had to get serious if he wanted to graduate and go to college in the fall.

"Now, before the exams at the end of May, we're going to do a project. This is more of a fun project because it will be your last French project ever in your high school career. Tomorrow, we are all going to a French restaurant just out of town. We will all speak French during the meal to the waiters. When we come back to class on Monday, I will put you in groups to present what you thought about the restaurant and how you think it went," Ms. Donovan told them.

One of the students, Dustin, raised his hand. Ms. Donovan picked on him.

"Isn't tomorrow Saturday, Ms. Donovan? We have to come to school on a weekend day?" Dustin asked.

"I've already cleared it with the principal, and it will only be under two hours. It will be fun, students. Why don't we try to enjoy this. Your meal will be completely paid for also," Ms. Donovan told him and the rest of the students.

Brooke raised her hand. Ms. Donovan nodded and picked on Brooke.

"Is it possible for this to happen next week or the week after?" Brooke asked.

"Is there something wrong with it happening tomorrow?" the Donovan asked.

"Yeah, I mean this field trip seems like a lot of fun, and I'm not saying that we should never do it, but I can't make it tomorrow," Brooke said.

"Why?" Ms. Donovan asked again.

"My wedding is tomorrow," Brooke answered. "And a lot of the senior class is going to be attending the wedding as well."

"Your wedding? I didn't know you were engaged, Brooke," Ms. Donovan said.

Brooke held up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring. "I am. I got engaged about two weeks ago, but we really just wanted to get married before graduation, so we're having the wedding really quickly after the engagement."

"Who's 'we'?" the Donovan asked.

"Lucas Scott is my fiancée. He's a senior, too. I don't know if you know him. He doesn't take French - he takes Spanish," Brooke told her.

"My co-worker teaches him during ninth period. He's a wonderful student, she tells me. Well, in that case of your wedding, I suppose we can move it to next Saturday," Ms. Donovan said. "I'm sure that won't be a problem with anyone, right?"

Haley raised her hand. "Actually, Ms. Donovan, I can't make it next Saturday."

"How come?" Ms. Donovan asked.

"My wedding is next Saturday - a week after Brooke's," Haley told her.

"I don't understand. I thought you were already married. That's what Principal Turner told me last year," Ms. Donovan pointed out, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I was married for a little bit last year during my junior year. After a few weeks of marriage, my husband and I split up because of trust issues. I moved to California to live with my parents since I was pregnant. After my son was born, I raised him in California for the first eleven months of his life. When he turned eleven months, I decided to return to Tree Hill to work out my issues with my husband. My husband met our son, and a few weeks later, he and I got back together. A month after getting back together, he re-proposed, and I said yes. We're renewing our vows a week after Lucas and Brooke's wedding," Haley explained.

"I see. Who is your husband?" Ms. Donovan asked.

"Well, actually, it's-"

Nathan interrupted Haley by raising his hand. "It's me, Ms. Donovan. I'm Haley's husband."

"Oh, that's nice. The basketball captain marries the tutor. Now that's a love story you don't hear everyday. I'm happy for both of you," Ms. Donovan smiled. "Moving on. I suppose we can do the field trip two Saturdays from tomorrow. That's in about two weeks. No one else is getting married, I hope?"

The class laughed and shook their heads.

"Good, then it's set," Ms. Donovan said. "Now, since we won't be doing the project for another two weeks, we'll just start the next chapter. Class, please open your books to page 361, which is the beginning of Chapter 19. This chapter will focus on irregular verbs in the future tense. John, will you please read the opening passage at the top of the page-"

Ms. Donovan was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. The class, including Ms. Donovan, turned to the door to see whom it was. Ms. Donovan raised an eyebrow, but invited the person in. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Brooke looked up from her book and gasped. Ted Davis walked in through the doorway wearing a white button down shirt, a black sports jacket, a black tie, dress pants, and dress shoes. He smiled, running his fingers through his short, gray hair, flashing his bright, white teeth.

"Hi, I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ms. Donovan asked.

"Ted Davis. Founder and CEO of the multi-billion dollar company, Davis Industries. I'm on the proud father of Brooke Davis," Ted introduced himself.

"Oh, well I'm Sheryl Donovan - Brooke's French teacher. It's nice to meet you," Ms. Donovan said.

"You as well, Sheryl," Ted smiled.

"May I ask what you're doing here now?" Ms. Donovan asked.

"Not at all. I don't know if Brooke told you, but she's getting married tomorrow to her boyfriend, Lucas. My wife and I live in California, away from Brooke, while she lives in our old house in Tree Hill with Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and the maid, Macy. We moved to California when she was in the fourth grade, I believe, so that I could turn my company, Davis Industries, into a multi-billion dollar company. However, we do miss our daughter, so we figured that this was the perfect time to reunite with her - right before her wedding. She's only getting married once, and a woman like Brooke deserves to get married with style in front of all of her friends and family. I wanted to be here to give her away before I lose her forever to a boy. We're just here to spend the rest of the day with her," Ted explained.

"I see. Well, I guess that's alright. Brooke, you can get your notes from someone else in class," Ms. Donovan told her.

"I can give her the notes, Ms. Donovan," Haley volunteered. "I'll just give them to her at home."

"Perfect. Thank you, Haley. That's a big help," Ms. Donovan thanked her.

"What time does this class end? How much will she be missing? What time does school end?" Ted asked.

"This class ends at 2:15 PM. It's 2:00 PM right now, so she'll only be missing around 15 minutes of this class, which is not so bad," Ms. Donovan said.

"Okay. What's your next class, Brooke?" Ted asked.

"I have drama with Ms. Chevy," Brooke answered.

"I can tell Ms. Chevy that Brooke won't be there next period," Haley volunteered again. "I have drama with Brooke."

"Good, thank you again. Next period starts at 2:20 PM and ends at 3:00 PM, so she'll be missing the full 40 minutes of that class. School ends at 3:00 PM, so in total, she'll be missing about an hour left of school," Ms. Donovan said.

"Well, that's not too bad considering I only have one day before her wedding," Ted chuckled. "Plus, Haley just said she has drama with Brooke, so I'm sure she can fill her in. Isn't that right, Haley?"

"Yeah, um, sure," Haley said. "I'll fill Brooke in at home."

"Good," Ted smiled. "I think it's all settled."

"I guess so. Have fun, Brooke. And good luck at your wedding. You only have one chance to get married to this man. Make it count," Ms. Donovan said. "And don't forget that we have a quiz next Friday on the last chapter."

"I'll study for it after the wedding," Brooke promised, packing up her books and putting them in her book bag. "I'll see you on Monday."

"You as well. I'll see you," Ms. Donovan said as Brooke stood up and joined her father at the front of the classroom.

"Thank you," Ted told Ms. Donovan before leaving the classroom with Brooke, closing the door behind them.

Ted and Brooke walked down the long hallways in a thick silence. Brooke was elated that her father was here to join her at her wedding, but she was still mad at him for never visiting or contacting her over the years besides the occasional holiday. She was basically abandoned by him and her mother when she was ten, just left to be taken care of by the maid and whatever babysitter she had at the time. It was no way to grow up as a child. That was just one of the many reasons why it took Brooke a while to open up to Lucas and love him completely.

The two left the school building as Ted led Brooke to his car. When she got in the car, she saw her mother sitting in the passenger seat, applying some lipstick in front of the mirror. Victoria Davis noticed Brooke come in and put the make up down. She turned her head to see Brooke, and she smiled as Brooke sat down in the back.

"Darling," Victoria greeted her. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm good, I guess. I'm getting married tomorrow to the man of my dreams, so I better than good. I'm great," Brooke replied.

"That's great, sweetheart," Ted said as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove onto the streets.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked, resting her head on her window.

"It's a surprise. You'll see," Ted answered. "Talk to your mother for now. I have to focus on the road, sweetie."

"Are you happy to see us?" Victoria asked.

"I'm surprised. I'll say that," Brooke answered. "I didn't know you were coming down here."

"I wanted to tell you, but your father insisted that I didn't. He wanted it to be a surprise," Victoria explained.

"How'd you know that I was getting married?" Brooke asked.

"How did we know? Darling, Lucas was the one who called us up and asked for our permission. Even though we weren't much parents to you, he wanted permission because he thought it was customary and traditional and polite. That boy is a sweet one. He's a keeper," Victoria answered.

"That's exactly why I'm marrying him," Brooke replied. "He's always been the nicest, sweetest, smartest guy I've known. Ever since we were seven, I knew that somehow, some way, someday, we'd be together."

"Really? Since you were seven?" Victoria asked. "I never knew that."

"We were seven when we met. And I know it's cheesy, and I probably would never tell Lucas, but since that day we met, I had a feeling we'd end up together. It was never Jake or Chase or Mouth or any of those other boys. It was always Lucas. I will always be Lucas. None of those other boys matter to me," Brooke told Victoria.

"Well, I'm glad it's happening. I'm glad that you're marrying the boy you've always loved," Victoria smiled. "How are your other friends doing? Peyton and Haley? Nathan and Jake?"

"Haley's pregnant again," Brooke revealed. "She had a baby just two months before I had Hayden. Her son's name is Jamie. She just found out that she's pregnant a few weeks ago with her second child with Nathan. He didn't take the news very well at first, but he eventually realized that he's really excited for another baby. He re-proposed as well. They're renewing their vows next Saturday - a week after me and Lucas."

"I see. Haley's the really smart one right? And Nathan is the basketball jock as well as Lucas's half brother?" Victoria recalled.

"Yeah, Haley's really smart. It turns out she's also this really amazing musician, and she has this incredible voice that she was keeping from all of us. And I think she might be valedictorian this year. She's at the top of her class even though she left for two semesters," Brooke explained.

"Why'd she leave? What happened?" Victoria asked.

"Nathan cheated on her with this girl - Rachel - and then he lost her temper. He hit her. It was just once, but it was enough for her to get up and leave, especially since she was pregnant with her first son at the time. She loved him, but she had to do what she had to do for the baby. She wouldn't' sacrifice her child for a boy who hit her," Brooke explained.

"It was noble of her to let him go like that. And Nathan - what happened to him after she left?" Victoria asked.

"He was a mess. He began just going through the motions, I guess. He couldn't see the light of day or anything. Everything just crashed down in front of his own eyes after one mistake. He was beating himself up for it, and it took him a really long time to try to move on, which he never really did in the end," Brooke answered.

"But they did get back together, obviously," Victoria pointed out.

"Yeah," Brooke chuckled. "She forgave him after being gone for more than a year. They're good now. They're really in love."

"How are Peyton and Jake? They've got a daughter as well, am I correct?" Victoria recalled.

"Jake has a daughter with another girl named Nicki, but she is out of the picture. She's in prison was illegal drug selling. Peyton is like a mother to Jenny, so it's okay. She and Jake aren't getting married or anything, but they're really in love, and I think they'll last," Brooke responded.

"We're here," Ted announced, stopping the car in the parking lot.

Brooke looked around and gasped, realizing that they were in the parking lot of the one and only Vera Wang fashion show. The tickets to that show were really expensive and hard to get, yet her father had gotten them for her. She smiled.

"Dad, is this what I think it is?" Brooke asked.

"Sure is, honey. The one and only Vera Wang Spring Fashion Show. I know you love fashion, so the ticket for you," Ted explained.

"Wait, ticket? As in only one?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, just the one ticket for you," Ted clarified.

"I thought you and mom were going to go with me. To spend time with me before the wedding," Brooke said.

"We will later, honey. It's just that we have some business to do while we're here in Tree Hill. I have to see how the North Carolina Davis Industries office is doing, and your mother needs to review things with one of her lawyers who lives here. We'll see you after the fashion show, though. I promise. Think of this as an early wedding gift," Ted smiled.

"I just wanted to spend the day with us," Brooke sighed.

"I know, sweetheart. And we will. Just after the fashion show - that's all. Have fun. Go network and tell us all about it when you get back home. We'll meet you at the house," Ted promised.

Brooke sighed again and then got out of the car. Her father and mother waved one last goodbye through the car window before leaving the parking lot. Brooke watched their car leave before going into the building. She was happy to finally meet one of her favorite fashion designers, but all she really wanted was to spend time with her parents and feel loved by them for once. She just wanted that before she got married. Was it too much to ask?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Lucas left his last period AP Spanish class, talking to one of his friends, Dustin, and saw Jake and Peyton together at Peyton's locker. Jake was leaned against the next locker talking to Peyton while she was grabbing her math and science books. She closed the locker, kissed him softly, and then they started walking towards the school entrance hand in hand. Lucas say goodbye to Dustin before he ran quickly to where they were walking to join them.

"Hey, guys," Lucas greeted the couple.

They looked up and smiled. Peyton greeted the blonde first. "Hi, Luke."

"Hey, man," Jake greeted him back. "Spanish class went well?"

"It was fine. Just a test that was pretty easy," Lucas answered. "Have you guys seen Brooke? We were supposed to drive together to the wedding chapel to sort the last things out with the wedding planner for tomorrow."

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged. "How about you, Jake?"

"No, but you can probably ask Nate or Haley," Jake suggested.

"Do you know where either of them are?" Lucas asked.

"I think they're on the quad. They always meet up there after school before they drive to get Jamie," Peyton answered.

"They're probably making out," Jake laughed. "They've been doing a lot of that since they got engaged again."

"Didn't need to hear that, but thanks," Lucas chuckled back. "Do you guys wanna come with?"

"Nah. We have to get Jenny from Peyton's dad's place, but we're still coming over for dinner tonight, right? Your place?" Jake confirmed.

"Of course. It's our weekly Friday night dinner. We wouldn't miss it for the world," Lucas replied.

"Okay, cool. We'll see you later, Luke," Jake said, and Peyton nodded as they went their separate ways after reaching the quad.

Lucas looked around the see a lot of people sitting at the tables in the quad. He finally spotted Nathan and Haley sitting at the one of the tables by the end of the school building. Nathan had his arm around Haley's shoulders, and Haley was resting her head on Nathan's shoulder. They were talking about something, and Nathan kissed Haley's forehead multiple times. Lucas didn't really want to interrupt them, but if he didn't find Brooke in time, he would have to go to the chapel alone because the wedding planner was on a tight schedule today.

Lucas walked up to the pair and cleared his throat loudly. Haley turned around and smiled, nudging Nathan softly. Nathan looked up and gestured for Lucas to sit next to them. Lucas took a seat, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"I don't know have much time to talk, but do you know where Brooke is? She usually stands outside of my Spanish class last period, but she wasn't there today. Jake and Peyton didn't know, but they figured either of you would," Lucas said.

"She's with her parents. Her dad picked her up in the middle of our French class," Haley informed him. Nathan nodded as well.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "What? She's with her parents? They flew down here?"

"Yeah, apparently they want to spend time with her before she gets married," Haley shrugged.

"What a load a crap," Nathan commented. "Her parents have never cared about her."

"Well, actually, her dad told me that he cared about her when I asked him for his permission to marry Brooke," Lucas told them. "He said that he loves her and that he should've taken more time to spend time with her."

"Obviously," Nathan said. "It's just like with me and Dan. He never took the time to love me, and now I resent him for it."

"At least he's making some sort of effort," Lucas pointed out. "You can't penalize him for that. Well, if she's with her parents, then I'm just gonna go on to the chapel. Do you two wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Karen wanted to spend a little more time with Jamie today since she knows the dinner rush won't be so hectic, so we have to get him at 5:30 today instead," Haley said.

"Cool. Let's go," Lucas said. The three grabbed their bags and got up from the table. The three left the quad and entered the parking lot talking about the wedding. Nathan and Haley hoped into Nathan's car, and the two followed Lucas's 'Keith Scott Body Shop' truck out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later...<em>

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the wedding chapel. Nathan and Haley followed him and parked next to his truck. They all got out of their vehicles and met by the side door of the chapel. They went inside to see the wedding planner standing in the lobby. The wedding planner went up to them, shaking Lucas's hand.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Scott. Where is your fiancée?" the wedding planner, Dave, asked.

"She's spending the rest of the day with her parents, actually, so it's just me," Lucas explained.

"Okay, well that's fine as long as you know what she wants for the last minute details," Dave said.

"We talked about it last night. We know what we want," Lucas replied.

"Good. Sit down, please. And who are these two?" Dave asked.

Lucas, Haley, and Nathan sat down on the bench with Dave. "This is my brother, Nathan, and my best friend, Haley. They're actually getting married next weekend."

"Oh, really? Are they marrying in this church?" Dave asked, pulling a few papers out from his bag.

"No, they're getting married on a beach. They've always considered the beach 'their spot' along with the market street docks," Lucas explained.

"I see. Well, congratulations to the both of you," Dave congratulated them.

"Thank you," Haley smiled for the both of them.

"Mr. Scott, we have all the everything set for the wedding and reception. Now all I need you to do is confirm the guest list so I can tell the ushers and guards tomorrow, and I also need you to tell me who will be part of the actual wedding so that I can put it in the program that will be finalized tonight," Dave told Lucas.

"Alright, so let's start with the adults. My parents, Karen Roe and Keith Scott, will be in the wedding. Brooke's parents, Victoria and Ted Davis, will be there, as well as Nathan's parents, Deb and Dan Scott; Peyton's dad, Larry Sawyer; Jake's parents, Aaron and Lillian Jagielski; and Haley's parents, Lydia and Jimmy James. Haley's siblings will be there too - Eli James, Matthew James, Robert James, Vivian Samuel, Taylor James, and Quinn Evans. My grandparents from Keith's side, Royal and Mae Scott, will be there, and my other grandparents, Oliver and Cynthia Roe, will be there. Nathan's uncle, Cooper Lee, is in town, so he will be attending. I think that's all the adults," Lucas listed.

"So let me just read off all the ones I got down. Karen Roe, Keith Scott, Victoria Davis, Ted Davis, Deb Scott, Dan Scott, Larry Sawyer, Aaron Jagielski, Lillian Jagielski, Lydia James, Jimmy James, Eli James, Matthew James, Robert James, Vivian Samuel, Taylor James, Quinn Evans, Royal Scott, Mae Scott, Oliver Roe, Cynthia Roe, and Cooper Lee," Dave read back.

"Yeah, that's correct," Lucas nodded.

"Alright, who else?" Dave asked.

"Well, next we have the teens. None of Haley's siblings' kids are coming - they'll all be will babysitters in Tree Hill and stuff. First there's Nathan Scott, Haley James, Jake Jagielski, and Peyton Sawyer. And then there's also Mouth McFadden, Skills Taylor, Junk Moretti, Fergie Thompson, Bevin Mirskey, Rachel Gatina, Theresa Lopez, Tim Smith, Ashley Roberts, Kenzie Walker, Fede Mitchell, Daniela Phillips, Narayan Carter, Zack Myers, Dustin McHale, Victoria Stone, Chelsea Green, Daniel Collins, Greg Rogers, Tamara Cook, Blair Morgan, Charles Ward, Richard Bennett, and Serena Gray," Lucas listed.

"Wow. You guys sure have a lot of friends," Dave chuckled.

"You have no idea," Lucas laughed back.

"So you did the teens and the adults. Any kids at the wedding?" Dave asked.

"We wanted our son, Hayden, to come, as well Nathan and Haley's son, Jamie, and Jake and Peyton's daughter, Jenny, but we figured it would be too crowded and late and hectic for little kids. They'll just be at home with Macy, the maid," Lucas explained.

"Anyone you left out?" Dave asked.

"Oh, right. Brooke wanted to invite her friends, Julian and Alex Baker, who actually recently also got married. She also wanted to invite her friends Millie Huxtable, Josh Avery, and Alexander Coyne. Oh, and Haley wanted to invite her friend, Mia Catalano, since she had a break in her tour," Lucas said. "Yeah, I think that's about it."

"So who will be in the actual wedding?" Dave asked.

"Nathan and Jake will be my co-best men, and Peyton and Haley will be Brooke's co-maids on honor," Lucas started. "The couples walking down the aisle will be Mouth and Rachel, Skills and Bevin, Tim and Theresa, Ashley and Fede, Kenzie and Narayan, Zack and Daniela, Victoria and Dustin, Chelsea and Daniel, and Tamara and Greg."

"Will there be a ring bearer or flower girls?" Dave asked.

"No, we'll just have the flowers on the aisle already. Nathan will be holding the ring for Brooke, and Peyton will be holding the ring for me," Lucas told him.

"Good, good. Last question – have you figured out who will be performing the music during the reception? Or will you just get a DJ to play the stereo?" Dave asked.

"We were actually lucky to get a lot of music guests. Brooke is good friends with Nick Lachey, so he agreed to perform. Haley knows Mia Catalano, The Wreckers, Gavin DeGraw, and Sheryl Crow, so they'll all perform. Oh, and Peyton is bringing Fall Out Boy, Jimmy Eat World, and Jack's Mannequin. Plus, Chris Keller agreed to join us," Lucas responded.

"You've got some music connections there," Dave joked. "Alright, Mr. Scott, that's all I needed. Thank you for your time. I will see you tomorrow at 5:30 PM here at the chapel. Good luck, and say hello to Ms. Davis for me."

"I will. Thank you," Lucas thanked him. "See you tomorrow."

Lucas gestured for Nathan and Haley, who were watching a movie on Nathan's computer, to follow him out. They put the computer back in Nathan's bag and left with Lucas. They all met by their cars.

"I'm so nervous," Lucas sighed. "How was your wedding, guys, last year? Were you nervous?"

"Yeah, I was nervous," Nathan admitted. "I was literally shaking. But then I saw Haley, and suddenly I wasn't nervous. She just looked like such a beautiful angel. She would always be there for me, and she would catch me when I fell. There was no reason to be nervous once I saw her."

"I was scared, I guess," Haley replied. "Brooke and I were talking a lot before the wedding, and I kept having these fears that Nathan wouldn't show up or he wouldn't want to marry me or something, but once I saw him, all my fears just washed away."

"Brooke told me that you had a fear that Nathan would accidentally say the wrong name at the alter like Ross did on _Friends,_" Lucas recalled.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, my fears were kind of irrational."

"C'mon, let's go. I wanna see if Brooke is back home with her parents," Lucas said. "I'll meet you guys at home."

"We'll be a little late. We're just gonna stop by your mom's café to see if she can give Jamie back to us a little earlier. I'm sure she won't mind. She'll see him all day tomorrow while we're getting ready for the wedding," Haley shrugged.

"Okay, cool. See you guys at home."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later...<em>

Lucas walked into the house, setting his keys on the table. He dropped his backpack by the stairs and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. After he got his drink, he walked into the living and jumped when he saw Ted on the phone, and Victoria typing on her computer. They both looked up, startled by Lucas as well. Victoria gestured for Lucas to be quiet because Ted was on the phone.

"I'll come to the office tonight, Steven… yeah, I know I took a trip to Tree Hill, but I can fly to LAX by tonight and then fly back to Tree Hill tomorrow afternoon in time for my daughter's wedding… Yeah, I'll see you tonight for the meeting…Take care of yourself, Steven. Okay….yeah…alright, goodbye," Ted said, hanging up on the phone.

Lucas sat down across from Ted. "You're leaving? What about the wedding?"

Ted looked up and chuckled. "Well, if you had been eavesdropping correctly, you would've heard that I'm coming back tomorrow afternoon for the wedding. So no – I'm not missing the wedding."

"Brooke needs you here. Isn't that the whole reason why you flew down here? So that you could spend time with your daughter before she got married?" Lucas asked.

"I wish I could, Lucas, but I just had to schedule a last minute meeting with the sponsors for the company. I can't miss the meeting. My workers can't handle the meeting without me there. I'm the CEO," Ted chuckled.

"This isn't funny. When you and I talked on the phone last month, you said you loved your daughter and you would do what you had to do to be a good father to her. I don't see you trying very hard to do so," Lucas said.

"It's just one meeting. I will be back tomorrow. You're making a too big deal out of this," Ted replied.

"I am not, and it's not just the meeting. You promised Brooke that'd you spend time with her and then you just leave to do some business thing instead of seeing your daughter before she marries? This will be the last time with her before you give her away to me. The last time, Ted. Where is she anyways? I thought you pulled her out of school to spend time with her," Lucas pointed out.

"I got her a ticket to go to a Vera Wang fashion show. She's there now," Ted answered.

"Alone?" Lucas asked.

"I assume so. That's how it was when we dropped her off," Ted shrugged. "You know, unless she invited someone else to join her."

"I can't believe you. How could you leave your daughter there alone on the day before her wedding? No wonder she hates you. You're a terrible father. You don't care about her at all. You just came down here to put on a show. You don't love your daughter. You never did. Why don't you start acting like a father, Ted, because all you're acting like is an ass!" Lucas yelled.

"Why don't you do all of us a favor and shut your mouth?" Ted asked. "You don't know what you're talking about. I moved to California so that I can pay for everything Brooke wants. I send her a check every week, and I knew she didn't want to move to California and leave Tree Hill, so I let her live her with the maid."

"She was in the fourth grade! You don't leave a fourth grader who's ten years old with a maid! You could've at least had your wife stay with her for a few more years or maybe get one of your parents. You don't just get a maid to live with a ten year old girl who needs her parents to love her!" Lucas exclaimed.

"She didn't need me. She was already extremely independent. She wanted to be on her own," Ted shot back.

"And that's where you're wrong. It's where you see that you don't know your daughter at all. She may be independent, but that doesn't mean that she wanted to be alone," Lucas said.

"Lucas-"

"As her soon to be husband, I won't let you or anyone else treat her this way. She's beautiful. She's talented. She's strong and fierce and brave and independent, but she didn't learn that from you. She had to grow up by herself. You missed out on everything. You broke your only daughter, and yet you still treat her like crap. You chose your work over your child – your blood, your flesh. I hope you're satisfied with yourself," Lucas told him.

"Anything else?" Ted asked.

"Yeah. What kind of father tells his nine year old daughter that her clothes make her look thick?" Lucas said.

"You knew?" Ted asked.

"Of course I knew. Because she came crying to me, Peyton, and Haley that day," Lucas said. "Let me give you a hint – the answer rhymes with _thick."_

Ted furrowed his eyebrows, trying think of the answer.

"It's dick, Ted," Lucas filled him in. "You're a dick. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lucas got up, pushing past Ted, and walking upstairs, tossing his soda in the trash. Ted watched Lucas walk upstairs, and then turned to Victoria, who had been sitting there, listening to the entire conversation.

"Is he right?" Ted asked.

Victoria shrugged. "He made some interesting points. But he's right. We don't spend enough time with her. The whole point of this trip was to spend time with her before the wedding, and we didn't. We just dropped her off at some fashion show."

Ted sighed as Victoria got up. "Cancel the meeting, Ted, and spend time with our daughter when she gets home. She deserves at least that."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

Nathan and Haley were playing with Jamie, who they had picked up forty-five minutes ago. Suddenly, they heard yelling, and they figured it was Brooke and Ted since Brooke came home ten minutes ago. Not wanting to interrupt, Nathan stood up, helped Haley up, and then Haley picked Jamie up, putting him on her hip. They went into Lucas's bedroom next door. He was lying on his bed reading a book, listening to music through headphones, so they figured he couldn't hear the yelling.

"Lucas," Haley said, nudging him. "Lucas."

Lucas yanked his earphones out. "Oh, Hales, Nate. What's up?"

"Why are Brooke and her dad yelling at each other? I thought they spent the day with each other," Haley said, sitting down, handing Jamie to Nathan, who also sat down.

"He just dropped her off at some fashion show," Lucas filled them in. "Alone, even though they were spend the day together."

Haley sighed. "I thought he was going to make an attempt this time."

"So did I. I guess we all just fell for it again. He's a business and salesman. He can sell us on anything, I bet. I may have yelled at him and called him out on what he did," Lucas chuckled.

"I feel so bad for her," Haley said. "What do you think they're talking about?"

Lucas shrugged. "Knowing Brooke, she's probably calling him out on what he did as well."

"Good. He deserves it – whatever's coming for him. Brooke has put up with his crap for too long."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Brooke, I don't see what you're getting so mad about," Ted told his daughter.

"How could you just leave me at that show when you flew all the way down here for my wedding to spend time with me?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I had business to take care of," Ted defended himself.

"Oh, really? Business that was more important than spending the last day your daughter has before getting married? You never see me, dad, and when you do, it's only because you want something," Brooke said.

"That's not true, Brooke. I really came down here to spend time with you. Something just came up that I had to take care of," Ted explained.

"Something that came up? That's always your excuse. Business or work always seems to be more important than spending time with me. Every time I want to spend time with you, it just seems like you have a reason or excuse as to why you don't hang out with me. I can't take it anymore, dad. Either you pay attention to me or you leave my life forever," Brooke said, giving him the ultimatum.

"You can't give me an ultimatum," Ted chuckled. "I'm your father. I always will be."

"Could've fooled me," Brooke snickered. "I'm serious, dad. You have a choice. You can either decide to be a part of my life, or you can just leave. The door's open, but as soon as you leave, it's closing forever."

"Brooke-"

"You know what? Forget about it. Why don't you just leave? I know you'll make the wrong decision anyway. Just leave. You and mom can go. Don't even bother coming to the wedding unless you really want to be a part of my life," Brooke said. "Go."

Ted sighed, and he and Victoria got up, grabbing their bags. Victoria put a hand on Brooke's shoulder to calm her down, but Brooke just brushed her off. Victoria and Ted left, and as soon as the door closed, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley rushed downstairs to see if Brooke was okay.

Nathan and Haley sat down on the couch, with Nathan holding Hayden for now and Haley bouncing Jamie on her lap. Lucas sat next to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Why doesn't my dad love me?" Brooke cried.

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "He's an idiot. He doesn't know how special you are, and if he really can't see that, then guess what? He doesn't deserve to a part of your life. You were right to stand up for yourself like that, Brooke. If he doesn't come to the wedding, then just shut him out. A man who doesn't love his own daughter certainly doesn't deserve any part of her life."

"All I've wanted is my father to love me. What did I do wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, baby girl. You didn't do anything wrong," Lucas assured her. "C'mon. Don't let your dad make you cry. Our wedding is tomorrow. We're getting married. Tomorrow is supposed to be a fun day. Jake and Peyton are coming over for Friday night dinner, and after that, we can watch any movie you want."

"Any movie?" Brooke asked.

"Any movie," Lucas nodded.

Brooke kissed Lucas. "Thank you, Luke. You always make me feel better."

"I'm always here," Lucas smiled. "Always. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>April 20, 2005<em>**

**_Brooke and Lucas's Wedding Day_**

_The next day…_

Peyton left Brooke's dressing room, which was in the back of the chapel, and went to search for everyone else. Brooke was so nervous for the wedding day, but she was also excited that in less than an hour, she would be getting married to the love of her life forever. Peyton had helped Brooke with her makeup and hair, but now Brooke just needed to be alone for a few minutes so that she could breathe and take everything in.

Peyton pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Jake, asking where he was. She figured Jake was probably somewhere with Nathan and Lucas, and Peyton really didn't know where Haley was either. As she was texting Jake, she bumped into someone and almost let her phone drop.

"Sorry," a deep male voice apologized. "My bad."

Peyton looked up and smiled. "Chase Adams. It's good to see you. I haven't seen you since-"

"Jamie's birthday party," Chase finished. "I know. I didn't get to say hi to you then. I was talking to a lot of people like Haley."

"She told me," Peyton replied. "So you guys are on good terms? Even after the breakup?"

"That breakup is so last year, Peyton," Chase laughed. "She was a sophomore and I was a junior. And now she's almost done with her senior year of high school with a husband and son."

"How's college? Jake and I both applied to UNC. It'd be good if we could go there because then we'd be close to home, which means that we can ask my dad or Jake's parents to watch Jenny while we're in classes."

"UNC is awesome. If you get in, you should go there. The community and student body is so diverse and everyone is so friendly. The professors make the lectures interesting and relatable and applicable to the real world. It's not as stressful as I thought it would be. I made a lot of new friends there. I'm finishing the year strong," Chase explained.

"Good for you. We'd be happy to get in," Peyton smiled. "Are you coming to Nathan and Haley's wedding? It's next weekend."

"Yeah, I got an invitation. I have classes next week, but I'll drive back to Tree Hill next Saturday just in time for the wedding," Chase assured her.

"Great. Haley's gonna need all the support she can get. She's gets really nervous about these things," Peyton told Chase.

"How about the bride right now? Is Brooke doing okay?" Chase asked.

"She's alright. She's nervous, but she knows that once she sees Lucas, everything will be fine," Peyton explained.

"Where is she? Mind if I go say hi?" Chase asked.

"I'm sure she would love to see you, but maybe you should wait until the reception. She wants to be alone for now so she can prepare everything," Peyton answered.

"Understandable. Well, I guess I'll see you, Peyton. I'm gonna go say hi to Haley's brothers. I think I saw them pull up in the parking lot along with Haley's sisters," Chase said.

"Alright, I'll see you. It was good catching up. We can talk more during the reception," Peyton replied. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Jake, Nathan, or Lucas? I need to speak to them."

"Lucas is talking to his mom and Uncle in the wedding hall. Nathan is discussing his wedding with one of the ministers – the one he hired for his wedding – in the wedding hall as well. And I think I saw Jake talking to Skills and Bevin in the lobby," Chase informed her.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled. "I'll see you later, Chase."

"You, too."

Peyton went to search for the boys while Chase went outside to greet more people. Peyton went into the wedding hall to see Lucas on one side talking to Karen and Keith, while Nathan was on the opposite side, talking with a gray-haired minister.

Peyton went over to Lucas to join him. She tapped his shoulder, and he looked over, smiling when he saw her. He gave her a side hug, and she greeted Karen and Keith, who greeted her back nicely.

"How are you, Luke? Ready to marry the girl of dreams?" Peyton asked.

"I'm more than ready," Lucas replied.

"I didn't want to bring up with Brooke, but who is walking her down the aisle?" Peyton asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I honestly don't know. When you guys left after the dinner last night, I wanted to talk to her about it and about the fight with her father, but she really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to watch a movie with me, Hales, and Nate, and then go off to bed early for the wedding."

"Is her dad coming? I mean, is there any chance?" Peyton asked.

"She gave him an ultimatum – if he came to the wedding, then he would try to be a good father, but if he didn't come, then she would never forgive him and he would be out of her life forever."

"I hope he makes the right choice and comes to the wedding. I would hate to see her get let down on her wedding day," Peyton sighed.

"I know. I love her so much, and I hate to see her get hurt by the person who is supposed to love her the most," Lucas replied.

"Maybe Nathan or Jake could walk her down the aisle," Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll ask them. Jake would probably want to do it. He was always really close to Brooke. He's been her best guy friend, besides me, since the sixth grade," Lucas pointed out.

"Keep talking to your mom and Keith," Peyton said, referring to Keith and Karen, who were now a few feet away from them involved in their own conversation. "I'll ask Jake."

"Did you check up on Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. She's gonna be alright, Luke. She's nervous and all, but she's okay. Just about half an hour now until the wedding. I'm gonna ask the ushers if they can get everyone in here to begin getting seated," Peyton said.

Lucas took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Oh, and do you know where Haley is? I'm sure Brooke would like to get inspiration from her, too, before the wedding," Peyton responded.

"She's getting something from her car. She brought some snacks, and I guess the baby was craving carrots with peanut butter or something," Lucas shrugged.

Peyton scrunched up her face in disgust. "Carrots with peanut butter?"

"She's pregnant. She's gonna have a lot of weird cravings like this. When Brooke was pregnant, she wanted pickles with ice cream and fish liver," Lucas recalled.

"Okay, fish liver, pickles, and ice cream is the grossest thing I have ever heard of," Peyton gaged. "I'm gonna go get Jake and the guests. Good luck, Luke. I'll see you out there."

"Thanks, Peyton," Lucas smiled. "See you."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Brooke stood in front of the mirror and ran her hands over her white dress. She fixed her hair that was down in her natural curls. She applied a little more mascara and looked again at the mirror. She was so nervous. She needed this to be perfect. She wanted to look perfect, she wanted to feel perfect, and she wanted the day and night to be perfect. This was it. It was happening. She was really going to marry the man of her dreams.

Brooke heard someone knock on the door, and she invited the person in. She smiled when she saw Haley come in. Haley rushed over to Brooke, hugging tightly.

"Peyton said you'd be in here," Haley said.

"Yeah, she came in like twenty minutes ago to help me with my hair and makeup," Brooke replied.

"Well, she did a wonderful job," Haley smiled. "You look so beautiful, Brooke. I am so happy for you. You really deserve this."

"I just can't believe it's happening. I'm in high school. I'm getting married. I have a son. I'm gonna graduate soon," Brooke said. "It's going by so fast."

"In the best way, though," Haley pointed out. "You love Lucas, right?"

"With all my heart, I do," Brooke responded. "I just have so many nerves."

"Being nervous is good. But I promise it's all going to be okay. I talked to Lucas, and he's nervous, too, but he loves you and he can't wait to call you his wife."

"He said that?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. He feels really lucky to have you as his wife," Haley said.

Brooke smiled. "Alright, this is perfect."

"There's just one more thing that will make this even more perfect," Haley replied.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I ran into someone in the parking lot. Well, two people," Haley told her. "Guys, come on in!"

"Wait, who, Haley?" Brooke asked.

The door opened, revealing Ted and Victoria. Victoria was wearing a long, purple maxi-dress with beige sandals. Ted was wearing a gray suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. Ted and Victoria approached Brooke, and both of them hugged their daughter.

"Darling," Victoria greeted her. "You look gorgeous. Absolutely stunning."

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked.

"We thought about what you said. I didn't go to the meeting in the California," Ted revealed.

"What? You didn't?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"No. I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. I love you, Brooke. I have always loved you. And over the years, even though I haven't shown it, I have gotten prouder and prouder by the minute for all of your accomplishments. I am so lucky to be a father to a strong, kind, and beautiful daughter. And I know that I've been blind and clueless and a bad father, but I just wanted to apologize for all of that. Your mother and I want you to know how sorry we are. We want to be there for you, whatever it takes," Ted promised.

"Really? You'd really do anything?" Brooke asked.

"Anything," Ted repeated. "You're my daughter, and I'm your father. I love you."

"Will you do something for me then?" Brooke asked.

"Whatever you want," Ted replied.

"Will you give me away? Will you walk me down the aisle to Lucas?" Brooke asked.

Ted smiled and laughed. "It would be my honor. Come here, Brooke."

Ted pulled Brooke in for a hug, and Victoria joined them. Haley just stood there, smiling widely, happy that Brooke finally talked to her parents. Now everything would be just perfect for the wedding – the day for their dreams to come true.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later…<em>

Lucas stood up at the alter with the minister as everyone settled in. Nathan and Jake stood by Lucas, and Peyton and Haley stood on the other side, where Brooke would be standing. The minister instructed for the music to begin playing, and soon enough, the wedding music that Brooke and Lucas picked out began playing over the speakers. Everyone turned their heads when they heard people come in.

Mouth and Rachel came in walking first down the aisle. They were followed by Skills and Bevin, Tim and Theresa, Ashley and Fede, Kenzie and Narayan, Zack and Daniela, Victoria and Dustin, Chelsea and Daniel, and Tamara and Greg. As soon as all the couples who walked down the aisle took their seats, everyone stood up, looking to the door.

Seconds later, Brooke walked in, glowing, as her father led her down the aisle. Lucas smiled as wide as he could. Some people began taking pictures, including Victoria, Haley's sister – Quinn – and some of their friends. Brooke just continued to walk down the aisle, smiling widely, with her arm linked with her fathers. When she reached the alter, her father kissed her cheek, and then sat down next to Victoria in his seat. Lucas took Brooke's hand, and the two walked up onto the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony in the eyes of God. We are all here to witness a promise for two people – Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott – to wed and love for the rest of eternity. A promise to be together for as long as they both shall live. Brooke, Lucas, I know you have both prepared speeches, so please, say them," the minister prompted.

Lucas began first. "Brooke, I have loved you since the first time I saw you. We were seven, so we were really young, but from that day, I knew that someday and somehow, you would become my wife. I told myself that Brooke Davis would one day become Brooke Scott – the one person I loved more than anything. And my dreams came true. That is everything I could have asked for. I love you, Brooke. Nothing will ever get in the way of my loving you. You are strong and fierce and brilliant and independent. You're kind and beautiful and loving and so wonderful to me and our son. You light up my day like no one else can, and forever isn't long enough to be with you. I know you've been hurt, but you've always taken a bad situation and turned it into a positive one. All your pain has just been transferred into strength, and I love that about you. I promise you that I will never do anything that won't show how much I love you. I promise that you and I will be together forever. I promise to be with you for as long as we both shall live."

Brooke smiled and then began her speech. "Lucas, ever since we got together, my world has changed in every way. You're right – I have been hurt before – but you have never failed to be there for me no matter what. I was a party girl, but I changed my ways, and it's all because of you. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you. Nothing that anyone does or says will get in the way of my love for you. You saved me, Lucas, and I will forever be thankful for that. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, and you're the one I want next to me if they don't. I feel so strong with you. You give me the feeling that nothing can ever hurt me again, and I want it to stay that way. I love you and our son, and I love our little family. You have my eternity and infinity and I know that we will be together for the rest of our lives. You have such a big heart, and thank you so much for letting me love you. I won't let you down, and I know you won't let me down. I love you more than anything."

"Do you, Lucas, take Brooke to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Lucas smiled.

"And you you, Brooke, take Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Brooke grinned.

"Rings, please," the minister requested.

Peyton handed Brooke the ring, and Nathan handed Lucas the ring. Lucas slid Brooke's wedding ring on her finger, and Brooke did the same to Lucas.

"Well, then by the power vested in me by the great state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Lucas kissed Brooke passionately as everyone stood up and clapped. Nathan and Jake cheered as Peyton and Haley smiled, hugging each other, crying tears of joy a little. They looked in the audience to even see Ted and Victoria tearing up a little. Lucas and Brooke broke the kiss and then faced the audience, smiling, and holding up their hands as everyone clapped again, happy for the newly weds.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

The reception was now in full speed, with all the couples dancing on the dance floor, including Brooke and Lucas. A slow song was playing, so the couples were dancing slowly. Haley's friend, Mia Catalano, was singing "Sweet Silver Lining" live.

"Aren't you so happy for Brooke and Lucas?" Haley asked Nathan as they swayed to the music.

"Of course I am. It was a beautiful ceremony," Nathan added.

"I hope our wedding will be as perfect as that," Haley wished.

"It will. I promise. Just a week, and we'll be renewing our vows," Nathan pointed out.

"I know. I can't wait. I can't wait to renew my vows with you," Haley smiled.

"Me too. Are you nervous?" Nathan asked.

"No, I'm not nervous. I wasn't nervous then, and I'm not going to be nervous now. I know you love me and I know I love you, so there's nothing to be nervous about," Haley replied.

"I love you so much. You know that?" Nathan replied.

"I know. I love you, too," Haley smiled.

"And I'm really sorry about everything. Just everything, Hales," Nathan said.

"Don't talk about that now. Let's just enjoy the moment," Haley responded.

The song ended, and everyone stopped dancing. Lucas and Brooke stood up on stage, now holding glasses of soda and water. Everyone turned to look at them up on stage. They clinked their classes together, smiling, and they kissed again.

"We just want to thank everyone for being here. It really means a lot that all of you could make it. Tonight really is a special night, and we're happy to be sharing it with our closest friends and family," Brooke said.

"So please enjoy the reception, including the music, snacks, and entertainment," Lucas added.

"And we just want to make a toast before we continue with the music," Brooke said.

"Let's toast to love. Love is real. It's out there. It might be hard to find, and love might be frustrating and hard and difficult, but in the end, it's all worth it. People might say we're too young to feel this way, like some people said to Nathan and Haley, but you're never to young. If you feel a way that you've never felt before, and you know that you'll feel this way forever, then there is no reason to begin forever with someone," Lucas said.

"It will all work out everyone. So, to love, to life, and to the forever that we will all someday get. Today is my and Lucas's someday. Cheers," Brooke smiled.

"Cheers!" the audience shouted back.

The reception resumed, and Brooke and Lucas began dancing again. All the couples were happy talking, dancing, and laughing. Brooke and Lucas kissed one last time, just happy to be here, to be together, and to have forever once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's Chapter Eighteen. Brooke and Lucas get married! Congratulations to the happy couple! Next chapter will be Nathan and Haley's wedding. Please review!<strong>


	19. Our Promise

**AN: Here is Chapter Nineteen. For the last chapter recap, Brooke and Lucas had their big wedding in front of all their friends and family, which included her reuniting with her dad and mom. Haley is also about one month pregnant, and this chapter is her and Nathan's big day - the renewal of their vows in a ceremony in front of everyone. Many characters will return to Tree Hill for the wedding, and this is an all Naley chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram and Twitter: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, losing your heart's desire is tragic. But gaining your heart's desire? That's all you can hope for. This year I wished for love...to immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic, then give me tragedy. Because I wouldn't give it back for the world."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 19: Our Promise**

**_April 27, 2005_**

**_Nathan and Haley's Wedding Day_**

_One week later..._

Jake woke up early at 7:00 AM on this Saturday morning. He checked his phone on his bedside table to see that he had a couple text messages from Peyton to see if he could pick her up from her house so that they could drive together to Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas's place to prepare for the wedding at 6:00 PM down at the beach.

_To: Peyton Sawyer  
>From: Jake Jagielski<em>

_I'll pick you up in ten minutes, babe. Just let me get Jenny ready so that she can spend the day with my parents._

Jake sent the message and then put his phone back down on the table. He changed into a t-shirt and jeans, knowing that he would have to wear his tux later on. After slipping on some sneakers, he went into Jenny's room and got her changed and ready for the day. He carried Jenny downstairs for breakfast, and saw both his parents already there, making breakfast.

"Hey, mom, dad," he greeted them, strapping Jenny in her high chair. She was already three years old, but he kept her in the high chair just in case. He wouldn't want her to fall out anytime.

"Good morning," his mother, Lillian Jagielski, greeted her son.

"Morning, son," Jake's father, Aaron Jagielski, said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Going to see Peyton?"

"Yeah, today is Nathan and Haley's wedding," Jake replied. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"No, it's at six, right?" Lillian confirmed.

"At the beach, yeah," Jake replied. "You can watch Jenny today, right?"

"Of course, but did you find anyone to watch her during the wedding?" Lillian asked.

"I hired a babysitter. Brooke and Lucas gave me the babysitter's number, so there should be no problem," Jake answered.

"Good. Well, we'll feed Jenny. You just go over and pick Peyton up," Lillian told him.

"How'd you know I was going over to pick Peyton up?" Jake asked.

"Oh please," Lillian chuckled. "I see that big grin on your face. You have that smile on every time you're going to see Peyton. You are madly in love with that girl. Just so helplessly in love with her."

"Mom," Jake stopped her, getting embarrassed.

"You know it's true, my boy," Lillian pointed out. "And Peyton is a much better choice than that Nicki girl. Look what Nicki did to you. She stuck you with her baby."

"I know, but I'm over it," Jake shrugged. "I love Jenny, and I've done fine with her. Thanks to you guys, of course."

"Thanks," Lillian smiled. "Are you gonna eat lunch with your friends?"

"We're probably going to just order in," Jake said. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back at 5:00 PM to meet the babysitter, and then we can all drive to the wedding."

"You're not gonna go with Peyton?" Lillian asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, her dad's back from an overseas trip, so she's gonna ride with him."

"Oh, well, remind me to say hello to him," Lillian said. "Go. Have fun. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, mom," Jake chuckled, bending down to kiss his mother's cheek. He patted his dad's back before grabbing his leather jacket and leaving the house with his car keys.

Jake got into his car and put the hood down like Peyton liked it. He put the key in the ignition and pressed on the gas pedal, driving off. Peyton's place was only down the street, so it wasn't very far. Two minutes after driving, he arrived at her small brick house that was so familiar to him now. After stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him, he walked up onto the porch and knocked loudly on the door.

Jake smiled when Larry Sawyer opened up the door.

"Hi, Jake," he greeted his daughter's boyfriend.

"Good morning, Mr. Sawyer," Jake replied politely.

"Oh, please call me Larry. You're Peyton's boyfriend, and I'm pretty sure one day you're going to be calling me your father-in-law. Am I correct?" Larry joked.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I hope so, sir."

"Ah, there are no 'sirs' around in this house. That's my father," Larry chuckled. "So, are you and Peyton going to do anything special today? I know the wedding is tonight. I'll be going with Peyton."

"Well, I assume that we'll be helping Nathan and Haley get ready, and then we'll be getting ready ourselves," Jake answered.

"Nathan and Haley," Larry said. "Wow. Not a couple I would expect. I expected Brooke and Lucas to get together because they've been friends since they were seven, along with Peyton and Haley, but never Nathan and Haley. That's…wow…that's different and unexpected."

"What about me and Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Peyton was smitten with you, I have to admit," Larry revealed.

"Really? She was?" Jake smiled.

"Yeah. I mean, she'll never tell you, but when you two met in the sixth grade, she came home that day telling me all about you," Larry recalled.

_Flashback:_

_"Hi, dad," eleven year old Peyton greeted her father after he opened the door. Peyton had walked home with Lucas, Brooke, and Haley like always since they lived right near the elementary middle school._

_"Pumpkin," Larry chuckled, lifting her in the air, and then bringing her back down. "Whoa, you're getting too big for me to carry you."_

_"I'm eleven, dad," she chuckled, dropping her bag down by the staircase. "Middle school, already."_

_"Oh, yes, my daughter is now a big girl," Larry said as they both walked into the kitchen. "So how was your first day of middle school?"_

_"It was fun," Peyton shrugged, sitting down at the kitchen table. "I really liked the art class. Brooke and I are in the same math and science class, and Haley and I are in the same music class. I don't have any classes with Lucas, though. Well, except lunch."_

_"I wouldn't call lunch a class, sweetheart," Larry laughed, handing her a bag of potato chips for an afternoon snack._

_"I think it's a class," Peyton argued back playfully, opening the bag of chips._

_"How so?" Larry asked, sitting down as he grabbed himself a bag of chips._

_"Well, we sit in our normal seats all the time and we learn new things about each other each day," Peyton explained._

_"When you put it that way, then maybe," Larry shrugged. "So you walked up with Brooke, Lucas, and Haley, right? You four stayed on the sidewalks at all times?"_

_"Yeah, we were safe. Haley went straight home, but Lucas took Brooke to the rivercourt so they could play basketball," Peyton said._

_"I thought Brooke hated basketball," Larry pointed out. "That's what she always tells me when she comes over."_

_"Oh, she does. But she really likes Lucas," Peyton smiled cheekily._

_"Ah, I see," Larry laughed, catching on. "Well, does Lucas like her?"_

_"Haley and I think they like each other," Peyton chuckled. "But we won't tell them. We'll let them get together on their own."_

_"Well, you guys are in sixth grade, so I think it's a little too early to be dating, don't you think?" Larry pointed out._

_"Yeah, I guess," Peyton shrugged._

_"Do you like anyone?" Larry teased._

_"Um…I don't know," Peyton blushed sheepishly._

_"Oh, I'm just joking," Larry chuckled. "If you do like anyone, then that's okay, but if you don't, then that's also okay."_

_"Actually, there's a new guy in school," Peyton told him._

_"Really?" Larry asked, teasing her again. "And you like him?"_

_"Maybe…I don't know…he's really nice and smart," Peyton said._

_"Well, what's this boy's name?" Larry asked._

_"Jake Jage…Jagiel…Jageiel…" Peyton tried to pronounce._

_"Jagielski?" Larry said. "The Jagielski's just moved across the street from us. They're in the little white house that was on sale. I was going to meet the couple later on actually. Do you want to come with to see if Jake is there so you two can hang out?"_

_"No!" Peyton exclaimed. "I mean, no, I'd be too nervous. I think I like him."_

_Larry chuckled. "Then why don't you come with me? You can't hide from Jake forever."_

_"All right, but promise that you won't embarrass me," she said._

_"I won't, pumpkin," Larry laughed, kissing his daughter's forehead as she sunk lower in her seat._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember that day," Jake chuckled. "Peyton came over and showed me her collection of CD's. We went up to my room while you talked to my parents, and we compared CD collections and traded stuff."

"When did you and Peyton get together? I can't remember," Larry said.

"It was the beginning of our sophomore year," Jake answered. "It was just a few weeks after Lucas and Brooke got together. After they got together and after I heard that Lucas had the courage to ask Brooke out, I decided to finally do the same with Peyton."

"It really surprised me when she told me in ninth grade that you had gotten your girlfriend pregnant," Larry commented. "Peyton cried for days, you know?"

"She never told me that," Jake replied.

"Yeah, she was crushed. When you dated Nicki, Peyton thought it was just going to be a short time thing and that you two would eventually be together, but then Nicki got pregnant, so Peyton thought that, because of the baby, you would stay with her and forever be tied to her," Larry explained.

"Dating Nicki was the worst mistake in my life. I don't even know what I saw in her. I don't remember why I slept with her," Jake sighed.

"I don't know why either," Larry shrugged. "But all you can do is be a good father to Jenny and move past it with Peyton."

"Yeah. One day, I'll marry Peyton. I really will," Jake said. "Well, if it's okay with you."

"Not right now – you guys are too young – no matter what Lucas and Brooke or Nathan and Haley are doing, but yeah, I think you guys should get married later on in the future. Peyton loves Jenny and she loves you. I can see it in her eyes. She looks at you the way I looked at my wife before she passed. And Peyton has her mother's eyes, and I can see Peyton's eyes shine at you the way her mother's eyes shined at me," Larry responded.

"Well, it's an honor for you to compare my and Peyton's romance to yours and your wife's," Jake said.

"You're a good man, Jake," Larry said, slapping him playfully on the back. "You and Peyton are lucky to have each other."

"Yes, we are, sir," Jake agreed.

"Jake!" Peyton exclaimed, coming up behind Larry. "Were you here talking to my dad the whole time?"

"Just for five minutes," Jake shrugged.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I didn't say anything too embarrassing about you," Larry chuckled. "You kids have fun. Just bring her back at around 5:00 PM so that she can get ready and then we can drive together to the wedding."

"You got it, sir," Jake replied. "Nice talking to you."

"You as well, kid," Larry smiled. "Have fun, pumpkin."

"Thanks, dad," Peyton said, grabbing her purse and kissing his cheek. "Bye."

Jake and Peyton both said goodbye to Larry as they walked off the porch. Jake opened the car door for Peyton, and she stepped into the car, sitting down, and leaning back on the seat. Jake closed her door and then got into the car as well. He started the engine back up and drove off to Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas's, which was about five minutes away from Peyton's place. They all lived fairly close to each other.

"So what did my dad really say to you?" Peyton asked, looking at her boyfriend, twirling her curly hair.

"Nothing really," Jake shrugged, focusing his eyes on the road.

"I know you're lying," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" he laughed, teasing her. "How?"

"You're not looking at me. Every time you're lying, you don't look at me," Peyton explained.

"That's because I'm driving, Peyt," he laughed again. "I have to look at the road."

"Oh, c'mon, Jake. Just tell me what you guys talked about. I wanna know," she whined playfully.

"Alright, alright, we talked about when you and I first met in the sixth grade, and how you were smitten with me," Jake admitted.

Peyton turned bright red. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe my dad would tell you that!"

"It's kind of sweet," Jake chuckled.

Peyton hit Jake on the shoulder. "It's not sweet, Jake! It's embarrassing!"

"Well, to be fair, I was quite smitten with you, Ms. Sawyer," Jake teased.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I remember seeing you the first time in art class. You were sketching something, and it was only black and white, while all the other kids were using paint and colored pencils. I sat next to you, but you were too busy with your drawing to notice me. I was drawing, too, but I would look at you every now and then," Jake said.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Peyton asked.

"What's that?" Jake asked, stopping at the red light.

"I knew you were looking at me the whole time. I just didn't want to look back because I thought our eyes would lock, and if they did, I would get really embarrassed," Peyton chuckled.

"Well, it worked out anyways," Jake laughed, stepping on the gas pedal after the light went green again.

"I remember when Lucas introduced you to us," Peyton recalled. "He was happy because he could finally bring a guy into our friend group. It was always him and us girls. Well, plus Mouth, Junk, Fergie, and Skills, but they hung out with Luke separately."

"I was grinning like an idiot when I saw that Luke was friends with you," Jake said. "Remember my smile?"

"I have to admit that you were smiling like an idiot. But it was cute," Peyton chuckled.

"I guess," Jake laughed. "I was nervous."

"Of what?" Peyton asked.

"Of looking like an idiot in front of you. Or a fool. Or you know, just saying something stupid or messing it all up," Jake answered.

"Well, you didn't, so be happy about that," Peyton said.

"Yeah, I know."

Jake pulled up into the driveway of Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley's house, and stopped the car. He and Peyton got out, walked up onto the porch, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the maid opened the door, looking stressed.

"Hi, Macy," Jake greeted the maid. "Um, is everyone here?"

"Miss Brooke is driving me crazy!" Macy exclaimed. "She is going back and forth with the preparations of Miss Haley and Mr. Nathan's wedding today."

"Well, I'm sure I can calm down," Jake assured. "Where is she?"

"I do not know. I think she is in kitchen or bedroom with Mr. Lucas," Macy answered in her Polish accent.

"The kitchen or bedroom you said?" Jake asked.

Suddenly, Brooke ran downstairs faster than ever and grabbed Peyton and Jake's arms. She yelled at Macy to make some breakfast for all of them, and then she yanked her two friends upstairs and into Nathan and Haley's room. Haley was standing in front of the mirror in her wedding dress, and Brooke looked like she was altering it.

"Oh, wait, Jake, you can't be in here. You can't see Haley in her dress!" Brooke exclaimed. "Go into my and Lucas's room. Luke and Nate are in there watching the boys."

Jake left the room, covering his eyes like Brooke ordered him to, and Peyton closed the door behind him. Haley was standing in front of the mirror looking bored, while Brooke continued to put pins into the bottom of the dress.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?" Peyton asked, jumping onto the bed and sitting down.

"P. Sawyer, I need you to call up any music connections you have. The band canceled at the last minute, and now we have no music," Brooke complained, sticking a pin in her mouth.

Peyton pulled out her phone. "Sure, I can do that. Hales, what kind of music do you and Nathan want during the reception?"

"I don't really care. You know who I like. I love Gavin DeGraw and The Wreckers and Jack's Mannequin and artists like that," Haley said. "And Nathan likes Gavin DeGraw and Fall Out Boy."

"Oh, I can get Fall Out Boy," Peyton smiled, dialing a number on her phone and then putting the phone to her ear. "I know Pete Wentz. We made out when I was a freshman."

"Yeah right," Brooke chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"No, really. I went to his concert in ninth grade, and my dad knew the manager, so he got me backstage passes and a VIP ticket. I met Pete, and we hung out and made out a little bit," Peyton said.

"No need to make these things up, Peyt," Brooke laughed. "You have Jake now."

"I swear," Peyton protested. "Oh, wait, shush, Pete is picking up."

"She's delusional," Brooke whispered to Haley, and Haley laughed back. Peyton rolled her eyes at them.

"_Hello?_" Pete said.

"Hey, Pete, this is Peyton Sawyer," Peyton greeted him.

"Peyton Sawyer? Oh, freshman Peyton Sawyer from Tree Hill? Yeah, I remember," Pete chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a freshman anymore. I'm a senior, and I'm graduating in two months," Peyton informed her.

"Senior? Yeah, I could definitely work with that," Pete laughed. "What time do you want me to pick you up? Do you still live in the same place?"

"Wait, no, I wasn't asking you out to hook up or anything. I have a boyfriend," Peyton told him.

"Oh, then what are you calling about?" Pete asked, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"One of my best friends is getting married tonight, and the band that was supposed to be playing during the reception just canceled. Is there any way that you and the rest of Fall Out Boy could come to play?" Peyton asked.

"Tonight?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, look, I know it's last minute, but we really need your help. Where are you guys anyway?" she asked.

"It's your lucky day, Peyton Sawyer," Pete chuckled again. "We're in Charlotte, which isn't too far away. We weren't gonna do anything tonight since our tour starts up again in two days, so I suppose we could go over to your friend's wedding and play."

Peyton smiled. "Thanks, Pete. You always have my back."

"Well, you know, I'm cool," Pete laughed back. "So which friend is this? Why is she getting married in high school?"

"It's my friend, Haley. She and her fiancée actually got married a year ago during our junior year, but they separated just a few weeks after. After they got back together, he re-proposed so that they could renew their vows."

"Crazy. All these kids are getting married in high school," Pete said, shaking his head. "I'm in my twenties, and I know I won't be getting married for a while. Or at least until I find the right woman to spend the rest of my life with. That's a huge commitment. You really have to be ready."

"They're ready," Peyton replied. "I can tell."

"Alright, so where should I meet you? Where is this reception taking place?" Pete asked.

"The wedding is at the beach, so the reception is just going to be a nice beach party. Just meet me at the beach at 7:00 PM. No, make that 6:45 PM so that you and the band can set up before the wedding finishes," Peyton told him.

"Gotcha," Pete replied. "Well, nice talking to you, Peyton Sawyer, but I gotta go. I gotta tell the guys about this, and we need to get ready. See you at the beach."

"See you, and thanks, again, Pete," Peyton said, hanging up the phone.

"Oh, was that _Pete?_" Brooke asked, teasing again as she saw Peyton hang up the phone.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that was Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy," Peyton smiled, putting her phone down.

"I still don't believe it," Brooke shook her head. "I won't believe it until I see it, so I'm just going to book another band just in case your _Fall Out Boy band _doesn't come. Who else, Hales?"

"Who else is gonna come on this late notice? There's less than twelve hours until the wedding," Haley pointed out, looking at the time.

"How about Chris Keller?" Brooke suggested.

"Who?" Peyton and Haley asked at the same time.

"Chris Keller. He was touring with Gavin DeGraw and The Wreckers. He was the one who came out on stage during the Lucas's proposal, and he sang with them," Brooke recalled.

"Oh, the scrawny guy with blonde, spikey hair?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Brooke answered. "I bet he would do it. I mean, he's arrogant, but he won't miss a chance to perform. I know him."

"Alright, give him a call," Haley said.

"I'll do it in a minute," Broke replied. "Now, stop moving Haley!"

Haley sighed and stood still again, just waiting for this dress fitting to be finished. All she wanted to do is get married again to Nathan. She didn't care much about the dress or the decorations or the music. All she wanted was to marry the man of her dreams. And she was finally really getting that.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Lucas asked, tossing the football to Nathan, who was sitting on the bed. Lucas was on the sofa, Jake was on a chair by the desk, and the three boys were throwing around the football while Hayden and Jamie were on the floor playing with their toys.

"Well, after Brooke helps Haley with the dress, we have to meet Haley's family at the airport," Nathan started.

"What time are they flying in?" Lucas asked, glancing at the clock, which read 7:45 AM. "Man, it's so early."

"They'll be there at 8:30," Nathan answered, throwing the football to Jake.

"Alright, how about after that?" Lucas asked.

"They're all gonna get settled into their hotels-"

"Wait, did they bring their kids?" Lucas asked.

"No, they left them back at their homes with a babysitter or friends," Nathan replied.

"Oh, okay, well, then, continue," Lucas gestured on.

"Haley and I have to talk to the minister and the wedding planner to make sure everything is ready, and then at 12:00 PM, she and I have to meet her parents and my parents for lunch," Nathan said. "So I figured that you guys could make lunch plans on your own and then meet us back here after lunch."

"Yeah, fine, that's fine," Lucas nodded.

"After lunch, Haley's siblings are gonna take her somewhere until like 3:00 or 4:00, so I'm free to hang out until then. Then they'll bring her back here so she can get ready with the girls, and we can get ready then, too. We have to be at the beach at 5:15, even though the wedding starts at 6:00," Nathan informed them.

"Are you gonna bring with Jamie to the airport?" Lucas asked, tossing the football.

"Yeah. Do you guys wanna come to the airport or do you just want to stay around here?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke said she was going to go grocery shopping with Hayden, so I figured I'd just go with her so she doesn't forget anything," Lucas said.

"Peyton and I were gonna go shopping for Jenny's birthday gift. I'm pretty bad at picking out presents, especially for my three year old daughter, so Peyton offered to help me," Jake replied.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll just see you after lunch while Haley's with her siblings," Nathan said.

"Girls! What's going on in there? What's taking so long?" Lucas called out, hoping the three would hear them.

"I'm altering Haley's dress!" Brooke called back. "And Peyton is getting a band to play at the reception!"

"Hurry up! Haley has to get to the airport by 8:30 AM to pick up her parents and siblings!" Lucas yelled.

"Fashion doesn't run on a clock!" Brooke pointed out.

"It does today, babe! Hurry it up!" Lucas chuckled.

"There's no rush! We've got forty-five minutes until they arrive at the airport. Plus, we're not even going with them! We're going clothes shopping at the mall!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What? I thought we were going grocery shopping!" Lucas called back.

"Oh, no, I changed my mind! We're going to the mall to buy some clothes for Hayden. He's a growing boy, and he needs more clothes!" Brooke replied.

"Damn it," Lucas muttered.

"What was that?" Brooke yelled.

"Nothing, nothing, we'll go to the mall as soon as you hurry it up!" Lucas said.

"Almost done here!" Brooke said.

"Can you guys stop yelling?" Peyton asked from the other room. "I'm getting a headache."

"Yeah, so am I," Haley added.

"Alright, alright, we'll stop," Lucas chuckled. "Love you, babe."

"I love you, too," Brooke smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Forty-five minutes later…<em>

Nathan and Haley sat at the airport in the waiting section near the airplane-boarding gate. Jamie was sitting on Haley's lap playing with a toy, while Haley was reading a magazine that she brought with her, and Nathan was on the phone with Deb, talking to her about what time she should get to the wedding. Haley expected her parents and siblings to get here momentarily, and Jamie was getting fussy because they had been waiting for over ten minutes.

"Haley!" a voice squealed.

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie all looked up to see Quinn and Vivian running towards their seats. Haley chuckled and stood up, putting Jamie on her hip. Nathan said goodbye to his mom and hung up the phone, standing up next to Haley and putting his arm around her waist. Quinn hugged Nathan, and Vivian hugged Haley, ruffling Jamie's hair as well.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Hales," Quinn chuckled, hugging Haley.

"You, too, guys. I mean, I saw you two months ago, I think, for Jamie's birthday party, but it feels like it's been forever. How come you couldn't make it to Lucas and Brooke's wedding? We put you guys on the guest list and everything," Haley said.

"We were gonna go, but then Josh got sick, and William was starting to not feel so well either, so Bill and I just decided to stay home and wait until your wedding," Vivian explained.

"I would've gone with Clay, but the company needed me last minute to take pictures at some model photo shoot in LA," Quinn added.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it today," Haley smiled. "You remember Nathan right?"

"Of course we do," Vivian chuckled. "How are you, brother in law?"

"I'm doing well. I'm getting married today," Nathan laughed. "Well, sort of. We're renewing our vows, but it's really going to be a great day. It already is. Where are Haley's brothers and Taylor and her parents? And where's your husband?"

"Oh, they're just grabbing their stuff on the plan. Our dad brought a lot of carry on stuff for the plane, and it's hard to get it all off the plane when there are so many people. My brothers are just helping. My husband is also helping, as well as Clay, David, and our brothers' wives. Taylor fell asleep, so they're trying to wake her up," Vivian answered.

"Taylor," Haley chuckled. "Always a piece of work."

"We wouldn't be a family without her," Quinn laughed back. "She was complaining the whole plane ride here about the fact that a kid was kicking her seat."

"I would complain too," Haley shrugged, laughing.

"Yeah, but after twenty minutes of it, she stood up and yelled at the kid. Poor kid was only three or something, and I doubt his parents even spoke English," Quinn replied.

"Well, you know Taylor. She doesn't think twice about doing anything," Haley pointed out.

"Or once," Vivian added. "Oh, my nephew is so cute. He kind of looks like Josh and William when they were Jamie's age."

"Yeah, how are the triplets?" Haley asked, putting her hand on Jamie's hair.

"They're good. One of our close friends is watching them tonight and tomorrow morning until we get back. They're six years old, so they're not little kids anymore," Vivian said.

"Are you thinking about having any more kids?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe," Vivian said. "Bill and I talked about it, and while we're not actively trying for a baby, it'd be great to have maybe one more. I'd like to have another girl so that Sophie has a sister. She has two brothers that she loves, but sometimes, when the boys play with their trucks or baseball cards, she gets lonely."

"Yeah, I see what you're saying. I don't really care if I have a boy or girl, but it'd be nice for Jamie to have a little sister," Haley shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot that you're pregnant!" Vivian and Quinn squealed.

"You're barely showing," Quinn pointed out.

"I'm only about two months along, so yeah, I'm not showing too much," Haley said.

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Vivian asked.

"In three months, I think," Haley guessed.

"Have you two come up with any names yet?" Quinn asked.

"No, not yet. We're just focusing on the wedding for now, but after it's over, we'll start thinking about it," Haley answered.

"Are you happy, Nate?" Quinn asked.

"Happier than ever," Nathan smiled. "Hales, let me take Jamie. He's probably getting heavy."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Haley said, handing Jamie to Nathan.

"Well, congratulations-" Vivian began.

"HALEY JAMES SCOTT!" Taylor yelled, running towards her sisters with David, Clay, and Bill following her.

"Tay," Haley chuckled, hugging Taylor when Taylor reached all of them.

"I can't believe you're getting married again," Taylor said.

"Well, we're not actually getting re-married. We never divorced. We're just renewing our vows for a clean, fresh start to our marriage," Haley explained.

"Oh, Jamie has gotten so big," Taylor commented. "Nate, how are you?"

"I'm great. It's, uh, it's good to see you," Nathan told her politely.

"Aw, don't be shy, Nate," Taylor chuckled. "We're family."

"Taylor," David warned his girlfriend. "Calm down. You're pregnant. Don't get too worked up."

"How's the baby?" Haley asked.

"He's good," Taylor answered.

"He? It's a boy?" Haley asked.

"Sure is. We found out last week. I'm carrying a boy," Taylor smiled.

"Well, congratulations," Haley said. "Clay, Bill, it's good to see you. And you, too, David."

"It's good to see you, too, Hales," Clay smiled. "And you, Nate. Congratulations on this wedding. I look forward to being there. What time is it, again?"

"It's at six on the beach," Nathan answered.

"Cool," Clay replied. "Hey, champ. You remember me? Uncle Clay?" Clay said to Jamie.

"He probably remembers you," Nathan chuckled. "He doesn't say much. He's only a year old."

"He'll learn to say my name," Clay laughed back.

"Are Eli, Rob, and Matt still on the plane with mom and dad?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, they're coming," Taylor answered. "Oh, there they are. Mom! Dad! Guys! Over here!"

Lydia, Jimmy, Eli, Rob, Matt, and their wives, Emily, Christine, and Solaris, all came over to where everyone was standing. Haley hugged her three brothers, and then hugged her sister-in-laws. She was so happy to be reunited with her family again. The only thing left was to have Nathan's family here to make it a full family reunion.

"You look good, Nate," Eli chuckled, slapping his younger brother-in-law on the back. "Thanks for keeping that promise not to hurt Haley again. It's working out so far."

"It'll work out forever. I promised her and you guys that I would never hurt her again, and I intend to keep that promise for the rest of our lives together," Nathan stated firmly."

"Good man," Eli smiled. "You ready for this wedding?"

"I've been ready for a while now," Nathan answered.

"Well, just so you remember, if you back out of it, we'll pound you," Eli said, chuckling. "Alright, I'm kidding, but please don't hurt Haley. She's been through enough."

"I never want to hurt her, and I won't. You'll see. I will always make her happy," Nathan said.

"Good. Now, I hear she's pregnant again. You guys just can't seem to get enough of each other, huh?" Eli joked.

Nathan scratched the back of his head nervously and grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't planned. It just kind of happened, but I'm happy. I'm gonna be a father again, and this time, I'll be able to see my kid be born and the first few months of his or her life."

"Well, just take care of your kids, take care of Haley, and don't forget to also take care of yourself. I know we say we're going to beat you if you ever hurt Haley again, but we just say that because Haley's our little sister and we love her. You're a good man, and you seem to love our sister a lot, so don't worry," Eli told him.

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

"We should get going to our hotel," Rob announced. "I think we have to check in by 9:30 or something."

"Where are you all staying?" Haley asked.

"The Clinton hotel in Tree Hill. It's about two miles from our old house," Matt answered.

"Oh, our old house. I miss that house," Vivian whined. "The old times. I remember Matt used to always draw on the walls in the kitchen and mom got so mad at him that she would make him clean it using the bathroom sponge and a pail of soap and water."

"That was torture, but I guess I deserved it," Matt chuckled. "And remember when mom made Quinn get that really bad haircut and she decided to wear a mop on her head to hide the hair."

"I don't see how that was any better than the haircut," Eli pointed out, laughing.

"I was six. I didn't know what I was doing," Quinn laughed.

"Remember when Taylor used to stuff her bra like a lot?" Vivian reminded everyone.

"Okay, I don't think we have to talk about that," Taylor cut in. "Rob is right. We should probably check into the hotel."

Everyone laughed at Taylor, but knew that she was right.

"Alright, so your father and I have to meet Haley and Nathan for lunch at Karen's Café, right?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, at 12:00, and Nathan's parents will be there, too," Haley confirmed.

"Can you all find your way around Tree Hill and eat somewhere? I would love for you guys to come to our lunch, but Nathan's parents just wanted to eat with us, and Nathan and Haley," Lydia said.

"Ma, you're forgetting that we lived here for eighteen years, each of us," Eli laughed. "Of course we can find somewhere to eat. Is that great burger place still here on Hunter Street?"

"Yeah, it's still there. The owner is still there, too," Haley told him.

"Sweet. When I was a kid, the owner, Barry, used to give me these toys when mom and dad would take me, Rob, and Matt," Eli replied.

"Well, I don't think he's gonna give you a toy now that you're a grown man, but yeah, go ahead," Haley teased.

"Let's go, guys. We'll see you at twelve, Haley-Bob," Jimmy said. "I think our car is here."

Jimmy, Lydia, Eli, Matt, Rob, Vivian, Taylor, Quinn, and all their significant others said goodbye to Nathan and Haley before going their separate ways to their cars. Haley checked the time to see that it was now 9:00 AM.

"We should probably go if we're going to meet the wedding planner at 9:15. Where did he say he was going to meet us?" Haley asked.

"He said in his office. It's about ten minutes away from the airport," Nathan answered.

"Alright, let's get going then. You have Jamie's bag, right?" Haley asked.

"Right here," Nathan replied, gesturing to the bag on his shoulder.

Haley smiled. "Have I told you what a great fiancée you are lately?"

"Not lately, but I know that you're thinking it," Nathan responded.

"I love you, Nate," Haley said.

"I know. I love you, too, Hales," he told her, kissing her softly. "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes later…<em>

"Nathan! Haley! Hi!" the wedding planner, Charles, greeted the couple as they walked into his office.

Haley smiled, balancing Jamie on her hip. "Hi, Charles."

"How are you?" Nathan added.

"I'm good, I'm good. So, today is the big day! Your wedding is in less than nine hours from now. Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"We're ready," Haley smiled, answering for the both of them.

"Good, great," Charles grinned. "Sit down, sit down, please."

Nathan and Haley sat down on the chairs in front of Charles' desk. Haley handed Jamie to Nathan, as she was getting tired of carrying him. Nathan rested Jamie on his lap.

"Now, there are just a few things we have to finalize before the wedding. First off, I don't know if you were alerted, but the band that you scheduled to play at the reception canceled early this morning," Charles said.

"Yeah, they called Nathan this morning," Haley replied.

"So what do you want to do? Should we schedule a low-key band that would agree to do this gig last minute? Do you have any connections to bands that would want to play?" Charles asked.

"Actually, our friend, Peyton, has connections with Fall Out Boy, and they agreed to play at the reception all night," Haley informed him.

"Really? How does she know anyone from Fall Out Boy?" Charles asked.

"Apparently she and Pete Wentz made out when she was a freshman, but I doubt it's true. She probably just befriended them when she went to a concert or something," Haley shrugged.

"Well how ever she knows them is good. The music is taking care of. Another thing we need to finish up is the food that will be served at the reception. Two days ago, when we were talking about the food, I completely blanked and forgot to ask you to choose a wedding cake, so I brought the three samples. Just taste them and choose between the three," Charles said.

He pulled out three plates with three different pieces of wedding cake on them. They were all white with vanilla frosting, but they had different fillings and different cake bases. Nathan and Haley tasted all three of them carefully.

"I like the third one and the first one. The second one is too sweet," Haley commented.

"Yeah, I agree. The second one has too much sugar, and the guests probably won't like it," Nathan added.

"Alright, not the third one," Charles said, taking the second plate of the table and tossing it in the trash. "Now you just have to choose between the first one and the third one."

"Hard choice," Haley replied.

"They're really similar. What's the difference?" Nathan asked, taking another bite from the first one.

"The first one is sponge cake with chocolate ganache in the middle, and the third one is some other fancy Italian cake base that I can't pronounce with coffee ganache in the middle," Charles explained.

"We should do the first one. I think more people will like the chocolate ganache better than the coffee one. Plus, there will be coffee at the wedding, so why should they have a coffee wedding cake?" Nathan pointed out.

"Good point. Plus, the first one is less expensive, and we're kind of on a budget," Haley added.

"Okay, the first one it is. I'll call the caterers after our meeting," Charles noted. "Lastly, I need you to pick your wedding song."

"More than anyone," the both said at the same time.

Charles laughed. "I guess you've already decided that."

"We played it at our first wedding," Haley explained. "We've always considered it 'our song,' as corny as that may sound. The song's lyrics just kind of symbolize our relationship."

"Well, that's sweet," Charles smiled. "I think that's all. I'll take care of everything else, and I'll see you two tonight at six on the beach."

Nathan and Haley stood up, both shaking Charles' hand. Nathan handed Jamie to Haley, and she put him on her left hip.

"Take care of yourselves, have fun, and good luck tonight. I'll be sitting in the back, and I'll see you during the reception. Congratulations, and have a great life," Charles told them.

"Thank you," Haley said, sincerely. "Thank you for helping us plan it and everything. We'll see you tonight, Charles."

Nathan and Haley left the building, and Nathan looked at his watch.

"That only took fifteen minutes. It's only 9:30 AM. What are we supposed to do now?" Nathan asked.

"Well, we have two and a half hours until we have to meet our parents for lunch. Actually, this is the last time we have to spend together alone before the wedding. After lunch, I'll have to go off with my family to spend some time with them, and then after that, we'll be preparing and getting dressed for the wedding," Haley pointed out.

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Haley asked.

Nathan bent down and whispered in her ear. "Sex."

Haley swatted Nathan's arm playfully. "Nate! Jamie is literally right in my arms."

"He probably didn't hear," Nathan chuckled.

"He probably did," Haley laughed back. "I want to wait until tonight, though."

"Oh, um, alright," Nathan shrugged. "What do you wanna do then?"

"We could go to the mall and go shopping," Haley suggested.

Nathan cringed. "You can do that with Brooke and Peyton, but not with me. I'm not the shopping kind of guy."

"We could start studying for finals," Haley said.

Nathan scrunched up his face. "The day of our wedding?"

"Yeah, you're right," Haley sighed. "How could there be so little to do in a day that's supposed to be the busiest?"

"Well, we were efficient, and we took care of everything," Nathan shrugged. "Wait, I know what we can do."

"What's that?" Haley asked, stroking Jamie's blonde hair.

"Have you ever met my grandparents?" Nathan asked.

"Your grandparents?" Haley asked. That was random.

"Yeah, my Grandma Mae and my Grandpa Royal. They can't come to the wedding because they're going to this coin convention tonight or something, but I just realized that you've never met them, and I'd really like you to get to know them. My Grandpa can be a handful, but my Grandma is really great," Nathan explained.

"Well, okay," Haley chuckled. "Do they live nearby?"

"They live in Tree Hill. It's ten minutes away from here," Nathan said.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later…<em>

"I can't believe that Nathan snatched such a beautiful, lovely girl," Mae smiled, handing Haley a glass of lemonade.

"Well, us Scott boys can always do it," Royal gloated, chuckling.

"Now, Royal, there is no need to gloat," Mae teased.

"Oh, I wasn't gloating," Royal defended himself. "I was just telling the truth."

"Grandpa," Nathan laughed.

"So I'm really glad that you guys stopped by, but what's the occasion?" Mae asked, sitting back on the couch next to Royal. Nathan and Haley were across from then on the other couch with Jamie sitting on Haley's lap.

"Well, we heard that you couldn't come to the wedding, so we figured that we'd come to you to how you're doing. Plus, you guys have actually never met Haley, which I thought was kind of weird since we're all gonna be family, so I figured I'd introduce you to her," Nathan explained.

"Tell me about yourself, Haley," Mae said.

"Well, I was born in Tree Hill in a house full of kids. My oldest brother was twelve when I was born, and I have six siblings, including my brother, so I'm the youngest of seven. As I grew up, my siblings kept going off to college, so the amount of people in the house was rapidly increasing. By the time I was fourteen or fifteen, it was pretty lonely," Haley said.

"So you're different from Nathan. He grew up as an only child," Mae informed her.

"I know. But I like that Nathan and I are different. We have more to talk about, and we fit together perfectly, actually," Haley replied.

Mae smiled. "You got a really good one, Nate."

"I've known that for a while, Grandma. Why do you think I'm marrying her? I love her so much," Nathan told her.

"I'm happy for you two," Mae said. "What do you do for fun, Haley?"

"I love writing songs, singing, playing the piano and guitar, and tutoring," Haley said.

"You tutor? So you must be really smart. Another great quality," Mae chuckled.

"She's really smart," Nathan replied. "She's on honor roll, she aced her SAT's, she's top of our class, she's probably going to be valedictorian, and she tutors all kinds of kids, including me. That's actually how we met, Grandma."

"Oh, so you tutored him and then you two ended up dating?" Mae asked.

"Pretty much. I mean, it took a little since I wasn't a nice guy back then, but I began changing when she helped me realize that there was no use in being a jerk when I could be a really good guy," Nathan explained.

"Well, thank you, Haley, for changing him and helping him realize that. He used to be extremely distant and blocked and not very nice to a lot of people. I was just waiting for him to change because Danny used to act like that," Mae said.

"Dan still kind of acts like that," Royal pointed out.

"You can't have it all," Mae chuckled. "So this is my great-grandson?"

"He sure is. This is Jamie. I mean, his full name is James Lucas Scott, but we just call him Jamie," Nathan said.

"I feel so old. How can I have a great-grandson and only be in my sixties?" Mae asked, chuckling.

"Well, dad had me young, and we had Jamie young," Nathan explained.

"I guess history repeats itself," Royal shrugged.

"He's nothing like Dan," Haley defended Nathan. "Nathan has never wanted to be like Dan, and he really isn't anything like him."

"I agree," Mae nodded.

"Nate, how's your basketball game?" Royal asked.

"Oh, here we go with the basketball talk," Mae sighed. "Haley, you'll have to get used to it when we all gather for family dinners during Christmas and Thanksgiving. Royal, Danny, Keith, and Nate always talk about basketball."

"What? We like basketball," Royal defended himself.

"I'm just saying," Mae laughed.

"Well, basketball season is over at school, but I'm hoping to go to Duke in the fall and play for Coach K," Nathan said, answering Royal's question.

"Have you and Haley figured out where you're gonna go to college? Are you going to go together?" Royal asked.

"We haven't figured it out yet, but we think it's best that we find a school to go together, especially since we're married and have Jamie. Plus, Haley is pregnant with our second child," Nathan explained.

Mae widened her eyes. "Oh my gosh, really? I didn't know you were pregnant. You're not showing yet."

"I'm only two months along, but yeah, I'm pregnant," Haley confirmed.

"It's a bit early for this to happen again, but congratulations, honey," Mae said sincerely.

"I hope this doesn't affect your game, Nate," Royal sighed.

"It won't, Grandpa. I promise," Nathan assured him.

"Does Danny know?" Mae asked.

"I didn't tell him, but mom did. I mean, he wasn't happy – he was pretty mad, actually – but he saw how Jamie didn't affect my game, so he's okay with it now. There's nothing he can do about it, so he's just going to accept it and expect me to keep playing well in college," Nathan explained.

"Well, I'm glad Danny has come around," Mae smiled. "Oh, look at the time. We have a long drive to Pennsylvania for the coin convention, so we should probably get going."

"Oh, yeah, totally. We'll see you some other time, Grandma," Nathan said, standing up and then helping Haley and Jamie up.

"It was really good to see you, Nathan. And it really was a pleasure to meet you, Haley," Mae smiled. "I will probably see you guys at your graduation since we'll be coming, and good luck at the wedding."

"Thanks, Grandma, Grandpa," Nathan said. "We'll let ourselves out."

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie left and walked off the porch.

"I like your grandparents," Haley said. "Thanks for introducing me."

"Anytime," Nathan smiled, kissing her head. "Anytime for you."

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie arrived at Karen's Café an hour after visiting Mae and Royal. They spotted Deb, Dan, Lydia, and Jimmy at a table, and they went over to sit with them. Haley asked for a high chair, and after the brought one out, she slid Jamie in it and buckled the seat belt on it. She sat down next to Jamie and put her hand on his.

"We should order first before we start talking," Dan suggested, speaking first.

"Do you guys know what you want to order?" Jimmy asked.

"We've been here every week. We practically know the menu by heart," Haley chuckled, waving a waiter down.

One of the waiters, whom Haley had worked with when she worked at Karen's, came over to their table. He was a young man in his early twenties with shaggy black hair and dark green eyes.

"How can I help you guys? Can I take your order?" he asked, pulling out his notepad.

"Yeah, I'll have the house steak cooked medium-rare with a side of mashed potatoes. No, actually make that a side of fries," Dan ordered. "And I want a coke."

"I'll have the cobb salad with the dressing on the side. Oh, and can I have extra tomatoes and chives? I'll also have some green tea," Deb added.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a coffee," Jimmy said.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce. Can I have some cheese and parsley on top of it? And I'll just stick to water," Lydia told the waiter.

"I'm gonna have the prime rib with a side of fries. And can I have an iced tea?" Nathan said, handing the menu to the waiter.

"And I'll have the mac and cheese and a water," Haley said.

"Anything for the little guy?" the waiter asked, writing everything down.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I brought his food with me," Haley answered.

"Alright, cool. I'll bring your food out as soon as it's done," the waiter said, leaving the table.

"So how are you guys?" Deb asked.

"We're, uh, we're good," Nathan shrugged. "Great, actually. The wedding's tonight."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Lydia smiled, cutting in. "It's so great that you guys worked everything out."

"I kind of knew we would all along," Haley replied. "You know what they say. If you love someone, let them go, and if they come back to you, then they're yours, but if they don't, then they never were."

"I was able to let Haley go because I knew she would come back to me. We love each other, and nothing in the world can get in the way of that," Nathan said.

Lydia smiled. "It's great to hear that."

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Nathan," Deb added. "I remember when you told me about Haley over a year and a half ago. You were so smitten with her."

Nathan turned a little red. "What? I was?"

"Yeah, you were," Deb chuckled. "Remember?"

_Flashback:_

_"So, uh, it's just that, there's this girl and-"_

_"A girl?" Deb interrupted. "What's she like?"_

_Nathan had to smile. "She's beautiful. She's brilliant, fierce, independent, a true fighter, brave, and…a friend," he described Haley. "She's perfect, mom. Absolutely amazing."_

_"She sounds great, Nathan. But what's the problem?" Deb asked, confused. It sounded like Nathan really liked this mystery girl, but she couldn't see the problem just yet._

_"She doesn't feel the same way about me. She thinks I'm a selfish jerk who gets everything I want. I'm not like that mom, I, I've changed, I, I don't want to be that guy anymore," he explained._

_Deb smiled and shrugged. "You never know if you don't try."_

_Nathan sighed. "That's just it. I have tried with her."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I kissed her yesterday," Nathan admitted._

_"And?" Deb prompted._

_"She ran out," Nathan sighed, putting his head in his hands._

_"She ran out?" Deb repeated._

_"Yeah. I kissed her, she didn't kiss back, and then she left the docks, faster than I've ever seen her run. I scared her, mom. I did it too soon, but we were just sitting there, and I couldn't help how I felt for her," Nathan explained. _

_Deb nodded. "Have you talked to her since the kiss?"_

_"No. I just figured I'd give her some space," Nathan said._

_"I think you should talk to her, Nate. Let her know that you aren't that guy anymore and that you're willing to face the problems you too are having right now," Deb suggested._

_"You think I should talk to her?" Nathan asked._

_Deb nodded, getting up. "Yeah, I do. Just think about it, and uh, tell me how it goes."_

_Deb left the room, leaving Nathan to think. After contemplating the situation for twenty minutes, Nathan finally made a decision and got up. He grabbed his phone and car keys from his desk and ran down stairs to see his mom emerge from the living room._

_"You going to talk to her?" Deb asked._

_"Yeah. I'm going to make things right," Nathan said._

_"You never told me her name," Deb told him._

_Nathan smiled. "Haley James. And one day, I hope she'll be Haley James Scott."_

_End of Flashback_

"You knew she was going to be your wife from the minute you kissed her?" Lydia asked.

"I always knew that she would be the woman to change my world and that I would want to spend my life with her," Nathan replied. "I just knew it in my heart."

Haley smiled, kissing Nathan's cheek. "That's so sweet."

"I always knew it, Hales. I always knew it," Nathan told her.

"I know. I knew it, too," Haley said.

"So," Jimmy said, clearing his throat, interrupting Nathan and Haley's moment. "What about this baby?"

"What about it?" Haley asked.

"Boy or girl?" Deb asked.

"We don't know yet," Haley answered. "We'll know in three months."

"Do you have a preference?" Deb asked.

"Not really. We just want a healthy baby," Haley replied.

"So I guess using condoms is just really your thing?" Dan asked.

"Dan!" Deb scolded him, swatting his shoulder. "I mean, yes, using protection maybe would've prevented this from happening again, but you can't do anything about, so just leave forward. Plus, you guys are already really good parents to Jamie. I know you can handle this."

"Thanks, mom," Nathan smiled. "Jamie really loves you, and I know the newborn baby will, too."

"A girl can only hope," Deb chuckled.

"Where do you two plan to go to college?" Dan asked.

Haley and Nathan both shrugged. "We haven't decided yet."

"Are you going to go to the same school?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we have to for Jamie and the baby. I mean, I've always wanted to go to Stanford, but I can make sacrifices and go to Nathan's school, and vice versa. We have to for the kids," Haley said.

"Are you ready to ready those sacrifices?" Lydia asked.

"You know, I always thought that Stanford was my future. It was my dream and it was where I wanted to go to give me opportunities and career options. But after I met Nathan, I realized that it doesn't really matter what school I go to. Duke is just as good as Stanford, and it will give me the same opportunities. What I really care about is giving my kids a stable environment where Nathan and I don't have to keep driving around to take turns having the kids if we're in separate parts of the country," Haley explained.

"That's a really selfless thing to do," Lydia smiled. "Do you feel the same way, Nathan?"

"Of course," Nathan replied. "I'd sacrifice anything for Haley and the kids. That's what a father is supposed to do."

Deb smiled. "You two are really great kids."

"They're not kids anymore," Jimmy chuckled. "They have kids of their own. They're adults. They're both eighteen, and they're going off to college this fall."

"They grow up so fast," Lydia said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Haley laughed. "Are you crying, mom?"

"Oh, so what if I am? The last bird just flew from the nest," Lydia chuckled.

"I think that happened when she and Nathan got married last year," Jimmy pointed out.

"Oh, whatever," Lydia said. "I'm still gonna cry."

"You should've seen her at all of your siblings' graduations. She was blubbering like a baby," Jimmy told everyone.

Haley smiled. It was really nice to have her family and Nathan's family supporting her marriage and pregnancy. She knew that she didn't have a normal teenager life, but then again, none of her friends did either. As long as she had Nathan, Jamie, and her baby, she would be happy.

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

"Mom, where are we going?" Eli asked from the middle seat.

"It's a surprise," Lydia told them as she watched Jimmy drive. "We're almost there."

"I hate surprises," Rob whined.

"You guys sound like you're four," Taylor commented. "Kind of like old times when we took road trips."

"Hey, I wasn't four when you were little. I was at least nine or ten," Eli pointed out.

"That's even worse," Taylor laughed. "A ten year old sounding like a four year old."

"Oh, shut up," Eli joked.

"Where did you get this van, mom?" Vivian asked. "Wait, is this our old car?"

"It sure is, baby," Lydia replied.

"Oh my gosh, really? I thought I recognized it. Then again, what kind of decent looking van actually holds like ten people other than ours? I can't believe you kept it all these years," Vivian gaped.

"Well, actually, your father wanted to sell it because it was getting so old, but no one would buy it since it's about thirty years old. Then, I realized that we shouldn't sell it because it holds so many of our memories since we've had this since Eli was a baby," Lydia explained.

"Yeah, this van does have a lot of memories," Quinn chuckled. "Like when Taylor forgot to wear her seatbelt and then when dad hit a speed-bump, she went flying into Rob."

"Oh, that still hurts," Taylor cringed. "But remember when Matt had the car window open with his hand out and then a huge truck passed by, almost cutting his arm off?"

"Okay, that was not going to cut my hand off," Matt protested.

"Keep telling yourself that, car boy," Taylor said.

"Burn!" Eli shouted as Vivian and Haley laughed.

"Oh, remember when dad stopped at some gas station so that we could grab some food and then ate the bad sushi there? When we got to the hotel, he was throwing up for two hours," Matt laughed.

"That was not funny, Matt," Jimmy defended himself from the driver's seat. "That was terrible."

"It was kind of funny," Lydia chuckled.

"Okay, maybe a little," Jimmy caved in. "Remember when Haley-Bob fell asleep and it took us like half an hour to wake her up?"

"Haley totally sleeps like a dead person," Taylor teased.

"I do not!" Haley defended herself. "You're the one who snores."

"I don't snore," Taylor replied.

"Um, yeah you do, Tay," Quinn chuckled. "I shared a room with you for five years straight. I think I know if you snore. I remember putting the pillows over my ears to block out the loud noise."

"I don't see David complaining," Taylor shot back.

"Okay, no need to bring him in. The name still burns my ears and the thought of you and him doing it burns my eyes," Quinn chuckled.

"We're here!" Lydia announced.

Suddenly, Vivian squealed. Eli, Matt, and Rob all covered their ears loudly, but they were used to it. When Vivian was a kid, she would always squeal or shriek when there was something surprising or shocking or exciting.

"What, Viv?" Eli asked, uncovering his ears.

"Look where we are. Our old house," Vivian explained.

Everyone looked up and gasped. It was the house that they all grew up in. Everyone from Eli to Matt to Rob to Vivian to Taylor to Quinn to Haley lived here their whole lives. Lydia and Jimmy only sold it after Haley got married and went to live with Nathan.

"Don't people live here?" Eli asked, getting out of the car and then helping his sisters out.

"People bought it, but I guess the owners sold it this past month," Lydia shrugged. "So it's on sale again, which means we can go in and look around."

"Man, this house is ancient. I can't believe we were able to fit all nine of us in here," Matt chuckled. "Family dinners were so hectic."

"Yeah, and as we got older, less and less people came to those dinners because were always out with friends and stuff, so mom made the dinners mandatory every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Vivian recalled.

"We had to stick together somehow," Lydia shrugged.

"We did stick together. Look. None of us have separated from each other. We all manage to visit each other and return to Tree Hill during holidays and special events like this one. I mean, I never thought we'd have to come back to Tree Hill twice for Haley's wedding to the same guy, but it's cool," Eli said.

"Can we go inside?" Quinn asked. "I wanna take some pictures to show to Clay."

"Of course."

Everyone walked into the house and started looking around. They walked into the kitchen to see that barely anything changed. A lot of the furniture had changed, but the wallpaper didn't change, and neither did the carpeting or flooring. They all sat at the table, just looking around.

"It looks the same," Matt commented.

"It looks a little different," Haley shrugged. "Obviously the furniture has changed because dad and mom took all the furniture to the house into California."

"Mom kept on changing the wallpaper when I was a kid," Eli chuckled. "She could never pick one."

"Yeah, I remember I kept seeing the interior design woman every day after school. It was crazy," Matt added.

"I just wanted her to settle with a wallpaper so that we didn't have to keep paying that poor woman," Jimmy laughed.

"Remember when Taylor threw up right here near the kitchen because of mom's really bad cooking?" Quinn reminded everyone.

"I was just trying a new recipe!" Lydia defended herself. "Obviously it didn't really work out that well."

"Obviously," Taylor laughed. "Mom, I spent half the night throwing up because of that dish."

"Well, sorry for just trying to try new things," Lydia chuckled.

Rob sighed. "So you're really getting married, little sis?"

Haley smiled widely. "I sure am, big brother."

"It happens really fast. Growing up. I remember when Haley first came home from the hospital. She was so small. I think I was nine or ten, but I can remember when mom came home with her, looking so tired and everything, and dad letting me hold Haley. She was a tiny baby, but I knew she would somehow make a difference in the world and in our lives. She did, and she still is," Rob said.

"Mom and dad didn't plan having a seventh child, but I can't imagine our lives without you, Hales," Eli added.

"Stop, you guys are embarrassing me," Haley blushed.

"You know you love us," Matt laughed.

"I love you guys, you big dorks," Haley chuckled.

"What's in your bag, Hales?" Matt asked. "There's something sticking out."

Haley looked at her bag and pulled out her cheerleading uniform. "Oh, it's just my cheerleading uniform. I need to give it back to Brooke now that cheerleading season is over."

"Put it on," Vivian suggested.

"What? Why?" Haley asked.

"We've never seen you in a cheerleading outfit. I didn't even knew you were on the squad," Vivian said.

"Brooke persuaded me to," Haley explained.

"I agree with Vivian. Put it on. Just for one last time," Quinn encouraged her.

"Put it on! Put it on!" they all chanted.

Haley sighed. "Ugh, you guys are such dorks. Fine. I'll put it on. I'll be right back."

Haley went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her outfit. Her siblings were right. She was growing up fast – she was getting married, had a kid, was pregnant again, and was graduating high school in less than two months. It was nice to put the uniform on one last time to remind herself that she was still young and had a lot left to do in life.

Haley emerged from the bathroom and all her siblings gasped. Quinn took some pictures of Haley as she twirled around, chuckling as her brothers cheered.

"You look great in that uniform, Hales," Quinn complimented her.

"You were right. I need to wear this. Just thought I'd wear it one last time. You know, before I graduate and leave high school forever," Haley said.

"I'm really proud of you, little sis," Eli said. "You're gonna be great at your wedding. I know it."

"Thanks. I mean it. I'm really glad that all of you guys could come on such short notice," Haley replied.

"Anytime and anything for family," Lydia told her. "We're family. That'll never change, Haley-Bob."

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

"Haley should be here any minute. She really needs to start getting ready or she'll be late for her own wedding," Brooke said, looking at her phone for the time, pacing around the room nervously.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked, looking up from his book. He and Brooke were just lounging in their bedroom with Hayden and Jamie. Nathan was out back playing basketball, and Jake was with Peyton at her house.

"Almost four o'clock," Brooke answered.

"We don't have to be there until like 5:30, Pretty Girl. How long does it take to get ready?" Lucas asked.

"A lot longer than you think. You boys just have to put on a suit and tie. We have to fix our hair, put make up on, wear a really big dress and high heals, put on jewelry, and then make sure everything is perfect," Brooke listed.

"You'd look perfect without all of that superficial stuff," Lucas said, closing his book and pulling Brooke into his lap. "You're already beautiful."

Brooke kissed Lucas, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks, Luke."

"Anytime," he said.

"I am so excited for this wedding, Lucas," Brooke squealed.

Lucas laughed. "You sound more excited than the actual bride and groom."

Brooke laughed again and kissed him once more. They broke apart when they heard someone knock on the open door. Haley walked in, half covering her eyes jokingly.

"Okay, don't need to see that," Haley teased. "C'mon, Brooke. We need to get ready."

"You're telling me, sister? I've been waiting here for half an hour with Lucas," Brooke replied.

"She's been pacing for thirty minutes straight. It's hard to read this book with Brooke pacing around," Lucas chuckled.

"We need to get ready, Luke. Can you watch Jamie and Hayden until you get ready? And can you get Nathan into the house so he can put his suit on?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure. Go put your pretty face on. Well, prettier face, that is," Lucas said.

"Thanks. See you."

* * *

><p><em>One hour later…<em>

Brooke was putting the last touches of her make up on when she heard Haley come into the room. Brooke looked up and smiled. She stood up, putting the makeup brush down on the table. She squealed, clapping her hands.

"Haley, you looks so beautiful in that wedding dress. Nathan is gonna love it so much," Brooke smiled.

Haley smoothed it out. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Brooke assured her.

"I thought I wouldn't be nervous, but I kind of am," Haley breathed out.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. I'm probably just scared that I'm gonna fall or something," Haley said. "I'm such a klutz."

"You won't fall. You did great at your first wedding, and you're gonna do great at this wedding," Brooke reassured her.

"I hope so," Haley breathed. "Okay, yeah, I'm fine."

"I can't believe that high school is going to be over soon," Brooke sighed.

"Oh, Brooke Davis, don't make me cry," Haley chuckled. "This makeup took me forever to put on."

"I'm not trying to make you cry," Brooke chuckled back. "I'm just scared, too."

"Of what?" Haley asked.

"I just hope we don't forget each other after high school," Brooke explained.

"We won't," Haley said. "I can promise you that. We will not forget each other. We'll all probably go to colleges nearby, and we'll call and text and email and video chat every day. We will be fine, Brooke. Our friendships are too strong to just let go of after we graduate."

"Okay, now you're gonna make me cry," Brooke laughed. "Come here."

Brooke hugged Haley tightly. "I love you, Haley James Scott."

"I love you, too, Brooke Davis," Haley smiled.

"Now I hope those boys are ready," Brooke chuckled.

"I bet they are."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"Are you really ready to get re-married, little brother?" Lucas asked, putting his sports coat on.

"I'm ready as ever, old man," Nathan chuckled, fixing his tie.

"Are you sure? I don't want you backing out of this and hurting Haley again," Lucas told him.

"I won't, I won't, I swear. I wouldn't do that to her. I love her," Nathan told him.

"Good. I know you do. It's just best friend duty to scope out her love interest," Lucas joked.

"I'm your brother. I think you know me pretty well already," Nathan laughed.

"True," Lucas agreed.

"Hi, boys," Brooke said, entering the room.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart," Lucas complimented her, kissing her cheek. "As always, of course."

"Thanks, babe," Brooke smiled. "So Lucas, you'll drive with Nathan, and Haley will drive with me to the beach."

"Why can't I drive with Haley?" Nathan asked.

"Nate, it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding," Brooke informed him. "I thought you'd already know that with being married already and all."

"I thought that was just a myth," Nathan replied.

"Nope. We're following this rule just in case," Brooke said.

"Oh, come on-" Nathan protested.

"No arguing with me. That's also bad luck," Brooke cut him off. "We will see you there, boys," Brooke said, leaving the room.

Lucas put his hands on Nathan's shoulders. "You nervous, man?"

"Not at all. Haley's like an angel. I have no reason to be reason as long as she's there," Nathan answered.

"Alright, then good luck, dude. C'mon, we better get going or else we're gonna be late."

They left the room and Nathan took a deep breath. Here it goes.

* * *

><p><em>Forty-five minutes later…<em>

Everyone in the audience stood up as Haley began walking down the aisle with Jimmy leading her way. They all smiled, looking her way. Nathan stood at the alter with Lucas and Jake by his side. Brooke and Peyton stood across from the boys wearing matching red dresses. They all smiled as they watched Haley walk down the aisle with a few flower girls following her.

Haley finally reached the alter and hugged Jimmy. Jimmy kissed her cheek and then sat down next to Lydia. Haley handed her flower bouquet to Peyton and took Nathan's hand at the alter.

The minister cleared his throat before starting. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in holy matrimony in the eyes of God. We are all here to witness a promise for two people – Haley James and Nathan Scott – to wed and love for the rest of eternity. A promise to be together for as long as they both shall live. Haley, Nathan, I know you have both prepared speeches, so please, say them."

"That sounds like the exact same thing that the minster said at Brooke and Lucas's wedding," Bevin, who was sitting in audience, said to Skills.

"I think they just say the same thing at every wedding," Skills shrugged. "C'mon, though, let's listen to the speeches."

"Nathan, it's been a really crazy ride," Haley laughed as everyone laughed along with her. "But during this very long, crazy ride, I have never doubted my feelings for you. Through everything, we managed to stay together. We may have separated for a little bit, but we came back together, and we're stronger than ever. Words cannot even express how much love I have for you. You are everything to me. My heart was broken a lot in the past, and I was scared to let you in and get hurt again, but you just kept pushing and pushing until my walls were broken. No guy has ever tried that hard with me, and that's one of the thousand reasons why you are so different from everyone else. You may have your flaws, but you also have your strengths, and they are what I love about you. You have done nothing but shown your love for me, and despite what you did to me, I know that you love me and are truly sorry for what happened before. I love you, Nathan Scott. Always and forever," Haley said.

"Haley, you changed my world for the better. It sounds a little corny, but I cannot imagine my life without you. You saved my life. You changed me and fixed me and opened up my heart. I will forever be grateful for that. I love my life with you. I love you and our son and that unborn baby inside of you. When I think of being a father again with the woman I love, I couldn't be happier. Sure it's been a crazy ride, but we've gotten through it, proving that we're meant to be. We're overcome obstacles and those skeptics out there. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. You are my everything, Hales, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd sacrifice anything for you, Jamie, and our unborn baby. I love you so much, Haley," Nathan told her.

"We have been through so much together," Haley replied.

"It's hard to live without you at this point," Nathan added, smiling widely.

The minister smiled. "Do you, Nathan, take Haley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Nathan smiled.

"And do you, Haley, take Nathan to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do," Haley said.

"Rings, please," the minister requested.

Brooke handed Haley the ring, and Lucas handed Nathan the ring. Nathan slid Haley's wedding ring on her finger, and Haley did the same to Nathan.

"Well, then by the power vested in me by the great state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

Nathan kissed Haley passionately as everyone stood up. Suddenly, they heard thunder crackling, and soon after, rain started pouring. Haley and Nathan broke the kiss and looked up laughing. They looked at the guests who were standing up now. Some of the guests were shouting cheerfully, and others were just dancing in the rain.

"Reception is going to be out here in the rain! Enjoy it!" Haley yelled. "Peyton get Fall Out Boy to play out here."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sure. Rain is kind of our thing," Haley smiled.

"Got it," Peyton said, running off with her phone.

Haley kissed Nathan again in the rain as all the guests just ran around in the rain, enjoying themselves. She remembered all the times she had with Nathan in the rain, and she smiled as widely as she could. She was so happy right now. And nothing could ever, ever change how she felt in this moment with her husband and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Nineteen. Nathan and Haley have renewed vows finally! Congratulations to both of them. The next chapter will be after their wedding, and will have to do with high school and picking colleges and figuring out what life they'll have after high school. Please review!<strong>


	20. Hanging By A Moment

**AN: Here is Chapter Twenty. For the last chapter recap, Haley's parents and siblings return to Tree Hill for Nathan and Haley's wedding/vow renewal. Together, they spend time with their families as they prepare for the wedding, and they have the perfect ceremony and reception after. In this chapter, the gang figures out what is in store for life after high school. College? Jobs? And what about their kids? Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Just let me hold you for a couple more minutes. That's what's gonna fix me."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 20: Hanging By A Moment**

**_Tuesday, April 30, 2005_**

_Three days later..._

Nathan woke up to see Haley next him, still sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, he slowly and quietly got out of bed to change into his outfit for the day. He threw on a green polo shirt, kaki shorts, and sneakers, as it was almost May, which meant it was pretty warm these days. After he changed, went into the room next door, which was Jamie and Hayden's bedroom. Nathan checked the time on the clock to see that it was already 7:00 AM, which meant they only had about an hour until school started.

Nathan heard Jamie fuss, and he looked down to see that Jamie was now awake, looking up at Nathan. Nathan picked his son up, and put him on his hip. He looked over at Hayden's crib to see that Hayden was also up, but he figured that he'd just tell Lucas and Brooke to get Hayden.

Nathan walked back into his bedroom to see that Haley was now up looking at a text message on her phone. He smiled and walked up to her, poking her from behind. She jumped, surprised, but then smiled back when she saw it was only her husband and son.

"Hey," she greeted him, kissing him.

"Morning, Hales," Nathan said. "Sleep well?"

"I sure did, new husband," Haley chuckled. "Let me take Jamie. I have to dress him."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll do it," he assured her. "Why don't you just get dressed?"

"I can do it, Nate," she chuckled, taking Jamie from him and putting him on her hip. "Besides, I want you to make all of us pancakes for breakfast. You know you have the greatest recipe that you still won't tell me."

"It's a family secret," Nathan laughed. "Can't say a word."

"It's a family recipe?" Haley asked.

"Okay, it's just my mom's recipe, but I'll make it a family recipe as we pass it along to our kids," Nathan explained.

"But I'm your family. I'm your wife," Haley pointed out.

"Good point," Nathan chuckled. "Alright, I'll give you the recipe when we get home from school."

"I knew I could convince you," Haley smiled, kissing him again. "Crap, we have fifty minutes to get to school. Are Brooke and Lucas even up?"

"No, I don't think so. Hayden was up when I went to get Jamie, but I figured I'd let Brooke or Lucas get him," Nathan answered.

"Do you want to wake them up?" Haley asked.

"You can wake them up. I'm going to go start making those pancakes," Nathan chuckled, kissing Haley's cheek before leaving the bedroom.

Haley smiled, watching her husband leave, before looking at Jamie again. She was so happy with how her life was turning out. She and Nathan were stronger than ever, they had Jamie, and she was pregnant with their second child. She couldn't be happier, and each day they shared was more perfect than the day before. They were living in the moment, and they felt that nothing else could take them down.

Haley changed Jamie, putting him into a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue t-shirt over it, denim jeans, and white sneakers. After dressing him, she gave him some toys to play with while she went to wake up Brooke and Lucas.

Haley knocked on the door of their bedroom, which was next to her and Nathan's, but there was no answer. After knocking again with no answer, Haley slowly opened the door and walked in to find Brooke and Lucas sleeping under the covers. She chuckled and walked over near their bed. She shook Lucas softly, but when he didn't respond, she tapped Brooke on her shoulder. Sighing, she pulled off their sheets to wake them.

"AH!" Haley screamed when she saw that they were only wearing their undergarments.

Brooke and Lucas's eyes shot open, and they gasped when they saw Haley standing in front of them with their sheets pulled off. Lucas quickly pulled the sheets back onto both of them while Brooke put a hand to her chest, and Haley quickly turned around.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, guys," Haley apologized. "I was not expecting that."

"Well, excuse us if we sleep like this, but this is our bedroom," Brooke chuckled, sitting up, pulling the sheets over her chest as Lucas sat up as well.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just waking you guys up because it's 7:05 AM, and we have school today," Haley told them.

Brooke glanced at her clock, and then widened her eyes. "Oh, no, I guess we forgot to set our alarm clock last night. Is Hayden up?"

"Nathan said that Hayden was up when he went to get Jamie about five minutes ago," Haley shrugged.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm going to go get Hayden. Is anyone making breakfast yet?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan is downstairs in the kitchen making his famous pancakes," Haley answered.

"Awesome," Brooke smiled. "Luke, I'll get Hayden. You can change, and then can you set our alarm clock for tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, sure, babe," he said.

"Okay, I'm just going to leave before I see anything else this early in the morning," Haley chuckled. "Meet us down in five."

"We'll be down there," Lucas agreed. "Now shoo."

"I feel so unloved," Haley joked, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Haley went back in her and Nathan's room to find Jamie still playing with his toys. She smiled. He was such a good kid. He did what he was told, he barely even cried anymore, and he behaved around her, Nathan, their friends, and kids his age. She knew that, when he grew up, he would be a great guy and friend.

Haley picked Jamie up, letting him hold one of his trucks. She carried him downstairs, where she found Nathan flipping the pancakes on the stove. She put Jamie in his high chair before going over to Nathan and wrapping her arms around him from behind. He chuckled, turned the stove off, and turned around, kissing her.

"Hey, you," he smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Hi," she chuckled back. "Pancakes ready?"

"Ready as ever," he replied. "Try one?"

She nodded, and he took a piece of the pancake from the pan, and put it in her mouth. He then proceeded to take some whipped cream and spray it on her nose. She gasped and laughed.

"Oh, you are so dead!" she exclaimed, chasing him around the counter while holding a whipped cream bottle.

"I don't think so!" he laughed back, throwing some flour at her.

"Ah! You didn't!" she teased, spraying whipped cream on his hair.

"I so did!" he chuckled, trying to take the cream off his hair.

"I'm not done yet," Haley joked, spraying more whipped cream on his face.

"Alright, Hales, that's it. You are going down!" Nathan shouted, laughing as he chased her around the kitchen.

Haley ran around the chairs and around Jamie, who was looking up at them with big eyes. Nathan chased her around with a stick of butter and an egg. Haley laughed while she was running, and ran by the sink faucet, where she slipped on some of the flour Nathan had thrown before. She fell to the ground, clutching her ankle.

"Ow, ow. Hold on, time out. Time out," she breathed.

Nathan got down next to Haley and put down the butter and eggs. "Hales, are you okay?"

"No, can we call a truce? I think I broke my ankle," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it really hurts," she complained.

"Do you want me to call 911?" he asked.

"Call them as soon as I do…" she trailed off. "This!"

Haley got up and took the faucet sprayer, spraying it all over Nathan. Nathan widened his eyes, realizing he had been played, and then laughed.

"Oh, you're the devil," he laughed, getting up. "But, babe, I have to admit that you did fake the ankle thing pretty well."

"Why thank you," she chuckled, kissing him.

He kissed her back, and while they were in their embrace, they didn't hear Brooke or Lucas come downstairs. Brooke and Lucas walked into the kitchen with Hayden, and Brooke smiled at the sight while Lucas just fake gaged.

"Now _that _is something that I don't need to see at seven in the morning," Lucas joked.

Nathan and Haley broke apart, and Haley blushed. "Sorry, guys."

"What happened to the kitchen?" Lucas asked, seeing flour, whipped cream, and water all over the floor.

"Well, Nathan was making pancakes-" Haley started.

"And you two decided to get kinky afterwards," Brooke finished for her. "I see how it is."

"I wouldn't really put it that way…" Haley chucked.

"But that's what happened," Brooke laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, Hales. You two are in love, and you're teenagers."

"Sometimes it's hard to remember that. I mean, with marriage and having kids in high school, it's hard to believe that we're all still teenagers," Haley pointed out.

"We made it through. And we've done it really well. Marriage didn't destroy us. Having kids didn't destroy us. It's all going well," Brooke replied.

"Yeah, I guess," Haley shrugged.

"Anyways, we have forty minutes until school, and the kitchen is a mess," Brooke said.

"That's why you have a maid," Haley pointed out.

"Good point," Brooke agreed. "Macy! Kitchen!"

Macy ran into the kitchen and stood before Brooke, putting her hands behind her back. Macy smiled at Haley, Nathan, and Lucas, and then looked back up at Brooke, since Macy was a bit shorter than Brooke, sporting a 5'2" height.

"Yes, Ms. Brooke?" Macy said.

"Haley and Nathan were having a little…fun…while cooking breakfast, and they seem to have made a mess. Can you clean it up? I mean, I would ask them to do it, but we have to get to school before 8:00 AM," Brooke instructed.

"Of course, Ms. Brooke," Macy nodded, and then left to get the vacuum and cleaning supplies.

"She's so great," Haley chuckled.

"Well, it's her job," Brooke shrugged, putting Hayden in his high chair next to Jamie.

"I don't know about you, but when I was growing up, my parents never hired any help. My siblings and I were so used to doing the chores and picking up after ourselves and doing things on our own. We never really had help," Haley shrugged. "So it feels kind of weird that I'm letting a person do that for me when I've had no help for the first eighteen years of my life."

"I'm pretty much the opposite," Brooke laughed. "We've had Macy since I was a little kid. When my parents started working more shifts and just got busier, they hired her to clean the house and take care of me when they went on business trips. So I'm pretty much used to it."

"You've made up with your parents though, right? Everything is good with them?" Haley asked.

"Everything's fine. We're finally talking and getting along. I mean, they had to go back to LA for work, but we talk on the phone almost every night," Brooke answered.

"Good. I'm happy that you're finally getting a relationship with them. It's what you've wanted since you were a kid," Haley pointed out.

"True," Brooke agreed. "I mean, all I've ever really wanted was for my father to love me, and he finally really does."

"I think he has always loved you. Maybe he just had trouble showing it," Haley pointed out.

Brooke shrugged. "Maybe."

"Guys, we have half an hour until school. Don't we have to pick up Jake and Peyton on our way?" Nathan interrupted them.

"Oh, yeah, then we should probably get going," Lucas agreed. "Everyone's done with breakfast, right?"

"I'm done," Haley said, putting her fork down. "Macy, can you wash our plates? We have to get going."

"Of course, Ms. Haley," Macy said, putting the broom by the chair and then grabbing all the plates from the table.

"Oh, and you're doing a great job, Macy," Haley said. "I don't know if people tell you enough, but you're a great help around here. We're lucky to have you working for us, or, you know, Brooke."

"Absolutely, Ms. Haley. I love this job," Macy smiled, and then went to put the plates in the dishwasher.

"You're too nice, Hales," Brooke laughed as she put her jacket on.

"What can I say?" Haley laughed back, slipping on her shoes and jacket on. "Oh, do we have those meetings with the guidance counselor today about college?"

"I think so," Lucas answered. "You know, we're supposed to get the rest of our college acceptance letters this week."

"The Duke letters come out today," Nathan added.

"My Stanford letter is supposed to come out as well," Haley replied.

"Well, you guys already know that my FIT and Parson's letters came out last week," Brooke revealed. "I forgot to tell you. I got into both schools."

"Oh my gosh, really?" Haley exclaimed. "That's so great, Brooke. They're both in New York, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Brooke sighed. "I'll have to figure it out. I mean, Luke and I will have to figure out where we'll go to college. I applied to those schools before he and I got married."

"We'll decide where we'll go to school together, Pretty Girl," Lucas assured her. "Tonight, after the guidance counselor conferences."

"I have to admit that I'm scared for the future," Brooke revealed. "I mean, I'm good at high school. I have my friends, my cheer squad, my son, my husband…high school is my kingdom. I'm just scared of what will happen after high school. Will we lose each other?"

Haley put a hand on Brooke's arm. "We will never lose each other. There is no way we will ever stop being friends. I mean, look at us. We have gotten through so much together. It's hard to live without each other at this point. And who knows? Maybe we'll end up going to the same college, or at least colleges that are close to each other."

"I think Luke and I might have to stay in North Carolina. I don't even know why I applied to schools in the city. There is no way we can raise Hayden in New York. We should stay close to home so that we can still have people take care of Hayden. I mean, unless we get Macy to live with us in New York or something, but I honestly don't know how any of this is going to work," Brooke said.

"Why don't we just figure it out after we get all our acceptance letters," Lucas chuckled.

"And after we talk to the guidance counselor," Nathan pointed out. "The sooner we get to school, the sooner we can talk to her. My appointment is at 9:30 AM."

"Mine is at 8:15 AM, so just a few minutes after first period starts," Haley replied.

"Mine's right before lunch at 11:30 AM," Brooke told them.

"And mine is at 10:20 AM," Lucas finished. "Don't want to rush you guys, but we can't be late again, and Jake and Peyton are waiting for us to drive to school with them."

"Oh, don't worry, Broody," Brooke laughed, grabbing her bag and handing Haley's bag to her. "Jake and Peyton are probably taking their time, maybe making out to kill the time."

"Didn't need to know that, but okay," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan and Lucas grabbed their backpacks, and after they were all ready, they left the house and got into Brooke's white convertible. Brooke and Lucas sat in the front seats, while Nathan and Haley sat in the back. Brooke started up the car and drove out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Hales, when is the paper due for French class?" Brooke asked, still focusing her eyes on the road.

"Next Monday," Haley answered.

"Did you finish it?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I finished it two days ago," Haley answered.

"How? She assigned it to us like three days ago," Brooke chuckled.

"I just pulled an all nighter on Saturday and finished it. It was pretty easy," Haley shrugged.

"Easy for you to say. You're the smartest person in the whole senior class," Nathan laughed.

"What is the paper on again?" Brooke asked.

"We have to write about the French culture," Haley explained.

"In French?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, it's French class," Haley laughed. "Of course you have to write it in French."

"Damn it," Brooke cursed. "Broody, can you help me write it?"

"Cheery, I take Spanish," he reminded her. "I'd probably get an D with the help of Google Translate."

"It's probably a better grade than I would get," Brooke pouted. "I suck at French. I just took it because it's such a pretty language. I didn't know it'd be this hard."

"I'll help you tonight or tomorrow, Brooke," Haley assured her. "But you're writing most of it."

"Oh, thank God," Brooke breathed out. "I cannot fail French class during my senior year."

"I thought you were going to help me, Hales," Nathan reminded her.

"Okay, I'll help you both at the same time," Haley chuckled. "Luke, you really should've taken French with us so I could get some more help with this."

"Oh well," Lucas joked. "You can ask Jake to help. He takes French. I don't know if he has the same assignment, though. He's in Mr. Danzig's class, not Ms. Donovan's."

"I'll ask him later," Haley said. "Are you guys nervous for finals?"

"Like hell I am," Brooke replied. "Why do we even take finals? I thought most high schools don't make seniors take finals since we've already gotten into college."

"Principal Turner and the school board agreed for us to take finals so that we could be completely prepared for college exams," Haley shrugged. "At least that's what Bevin told me. Then again, I don't really know how reliable she is as a source of information."

"You don't know how nervous I am for finals. I never do well on them," Nathan told them.

"I'll help you study. We can squeeze in some extra tutoring sessions before finals. Besides, we have like a month before them, so try not to stress out too much," Haley told her husband.

"Thanks," Nathan replied, kissing Haley's cheek.

Brooke stopped the car in front of Peyton's house. They saw Jake and Peyton sitting on the front step in front of the house, talking. Jake was whispering something in Peyton's ear, and she was laughing pretty hard. Brooke honked the horn loudly, and they jumped at the loud noise.

"Children! Get in the car!" Brooke called out jokingly.

Jake got up and pulled Peyton up as she laughed. "B. Davis, I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months, P. Sawyer," Brooke chuckled back. "You kids coming?"

"Alright, I think that's enough that with the whole 'kids' joke," Jake said, laughing as he and Peyton got into the back seat with Nathan and Haley. They all had to squeeze together, but they managed to fit. Jake and Peyton usually drove in Peyton's car to school, but it was at the shop today getting fixed.

"We're in love," Peyton shrugged. "Aren't we all?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied, taking off in the direction of the school, which was about three minutes away.

"So, today is the guidance counselor meetings, right?" Jake asked.

"We were just talking about that," Lucas laughed. "Did you guys get any letters from the colleges yet?"

"Peyton got into the Rhode Island School of Design," Jake announced.

"Really? Way to go, Peyton," Lucas congratulated her. "Are you gonna go?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, it's a great opportunity, and I would love to go, but I also want to go to college with Jake so that we can raise Jenny, and he didn't apply to that school," Peyton answered.

"Where did you guys both apply?" Lucas asked.

"I applied to University of North Carolina, Princeton, Stanford, Wake Forrest University, Middlebury College, Vassar College, and Dartmouth University," Jake listed.

"And I applied to the Rhode Island School of Design, Yale, Carnegie Mellon University, Columbia, California Institute of the Arts, University of North Carolina, and Savannah College of Art and Design," Peyton replied.

"How many did you get accepted to?" Haley asked.

"Well, we didn't get all our letters yet, but Jake got into Middlebury, Vassar, Stanford, and Wake Forrest. He got wait-listed at Dartmouth, and unfortunately, he got rejected by Princeton," Peyton told everyone.

"It was a long-shot," Jake shrugged. "I mean, Princeton's an Ivy League school. I applied, not expecting much of it."

"At least you applied, right?" Lucas pointed out. "What about you, Peyton?"

"Like I told you guys before, I got into the Rhode Island School of Design. I also got into Carnegie Mellon, and California Institute of Arts. I didn't get into Yale or Columbia, and I'm still waiting for my letters from University of North Carolina and Savannah College of Art and Design," Peyton said.

"Nice," Lucas said, high fiving both Peyton and Jake.

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked in her usual parking spot. Everyone got out of the car, grabbing their bags, and went their separate ways, promising to meet up at their usual lunch table on the quad.

Nathan, Haley, and Lucas went to their lockers, which were right next to each other because of their last names. Since Haley kept 'Scott' as her last name even when she and Nathan were separated, she got a locker next to his when she returned. Because Brooke and Lucas had just recently gotten married, the school figured it was useless to change her locker at this late time of year, even though she had legally changed her last name to 'Scott.'

"Why do I feel like everyone is staring at me?" Lucas asked as he opened his locker.

Nathan and Haley opened their lockers and looked around, seeing that a bunch of students were, in fact, looking and whispering at Lucas. Lucas sighed and got his books out of his locker.

"I don't know," Haley shrugged. "Bevin, Theresa! Over here!"

Bevin and Theresa, who were in the crowd of whispering people, said goodbye to a few people before they made their way over to Haley and Scott brothers.

"What's up, Haley?" Bevin asked.

"I saw you and Theresa whispering with a bunch of people about Lucas. What's going on? Did we miss something?" Haley asked.

"Oh, not really. We were just talking with some sophomores and juniors, who were going crazy over Lucas and Brooke's wedding," Bevin explained.

"But that was like two weeks ago. Why are they talking about it now?" Haley asked.

"They're desperate for information. Since they're not seniors, they weren't invited to the wedding, and they heard it was really fun, so they want to know what happened. We were just filling them in," Bevin clarified.

"Well, you can tell them that it's none of their business," Nathan cut in.

"And even if they're going to talk about it, is it really necessary for them to point at Lucas while they're doing it?" Haley pointed out.

"They're sophomores. They live for gossip," Bevin pointed out. "I'll tell them, though."

"Good, thanks," Haley said as Bevin and Theresa joined the group again. "Can you believe we'll be out of here in two months? And then high school is over. No more rumors or gossip or high school drama. We'll be high school graduates and college freshmen."

"It's bittersweet. I mean, yeah, high school has been hard, but we've also had some of our greatest times right here in our hallway," Lucas replied.

"Haley and I met here. I mean, not in the hallway, obviously, but while we were in high school. And that began my life," Nathan added.

"It's sad to let it go, but at the same time, we have to move on and start that new chapter of our lives. You know, Nathan could start looking to get into the NBA, Luke, you can work on writing the next American best-selling novel, Brooke can start her own company, Peyton can paint art for a gallery, and Jake can start a record label with Peyton. There are so many things that we can do in life. We're so young. We're just closing one door and opening another – one that's much bigger," Haley explained.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas shrugged. "Man, my mom is going to cry during graduation. She's had two things in her life – the most important things – and that's me and the café. And once I go off to college, she'll just have the café."

"She'll have Keith, too," Haley pointed out.

"I just don't want her to miss me too much. I'll visit and everything, but I want her to find something she loves just as much as she loves me. Maybe she can pick up a new hobby in her spare time," Lucas replied.

"It's kind of the same thing for me," Nathan said. "My mom has had me her whole life. When she needed to get away from my dad or just have some space, she would take me to the park or the rivercourt when I was little. I was always with her when she wanted a break. But now that I'm off to college, I'm just wondering what she'll do with the time now."

"I'm sure she'll find something," Haley said. "She's only in her late-thirties."

"She probably will," Nathan responded.

"Well, it's different for my parents," Haley chuckled. "This is their seventh graduation to watch. I'm sure it's getting a bit old."

"Yeah, but it's also their last one," Lucas pointed out. "Their last bird has flown from the nest. This is it. All their children are grown up and living their own lives."

"Alright, you just made that a lot more depressing than it actually is, Luke," Haley teased.

"No wonder Brooke calls you 'Broody,'" Nathan joked.

"Sorry," Lucas laughed. "But they'll be sad at your graduation, too, Hales. It's not just another graduation to them. It's their youngest child's graduation. It's their little girl's step into adulthood and the real world."

"Okay, again with the depressing side of things," Haley chuckled.

"Right, right," Lucas smiled a little. "Anyways, I gotta find Brooke before class. I just remembered that I grabbed her math homework that she left on the kitchen counter."

"That is so Brooke," Haley said, laughing. "Okay, we'll see you at lunch, then."

Lucas said goodbye to Nathan and Haley before taking off. He ran through the hallways quickly, glancing at his watch to see that it was already 7:50 AM – ten minutes until his first period class, which was his creative writing elective. He finally found Brooke in the cafeteria with a bunch of younger cheerleaders. He walked behind her and listened to her conversation.

"So, you two, Ashley and Mackenzie, will be next year's cheerleading co-captains. I have chosen you two because you show great leadership and enthusiasm. I am confident that you will lead the team well next fall and follow him my footsteps during your senior year," Brooke said.

Ashley smiled. "Thank you so much, Brooke. This is such an honor. I have been hoping for the last three years to one day be cheer captain, and now it's finally happening."

"We won't let you down," Mackenzie assured her.

"I know you won't. That's why I chose you," Brooke replied. "As for you the rest of you, if you work hard enough, you might get the spot during your senior year. Being that you are only freshmen and sophomores, it didn't seem as fair to give that spot than to give it to two upcoming seniors. Keep cheering, and carry on my legacy."

The freshmen and sophomores smiled and began talking as they said goodbye to Brooke and walked away. Mackenzie and Ashley hugged Brooke before leaving with their friends. Lucas covered Brooke's eyes with his hands.

"Ah!" she chuckled.

"Guess who?" Lucas smiled.

"Oh, let's see. Tall, muscular, husky voice…Jake?" Brooke teased.

Lucas uncovered her eyes and spun her around. "That would be a no."

"Aw, I guess I just got unlucky," Brooke joked. "I'm stuck with you."

"I guess you are," Lucas chuckled, kissing her. "Hey."

"Hi," she smiled, kissing him back. "Don't you have class soon?"

"Yeah, but other than a kiss, you forgot something," Lucas told her.

"What's that?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Your math homework," Lucas said, holding up the homework.

"Oh, that," Brooke grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, that," Lucas chuckled. "You're just lucky I remembered it."

"I'm lucky that I have _you," _she smiled, kissing him again. "Mmm, I love you, you know that?"

"Good, because I love you, too," he said.

"Alright, that's enough PDA, kids," Principal Turner said from behind them.

Lucas and Brooke jumped apart, surprised, but when they saw that it was just Principal Turner, they relaxed and faced him. Brooke blushed and hid her face in Lucas's chest.

"Sorry, Principal Turner," Lucas apologized.

"Ah, young high school kids in love," Principal Turner commented, chuckling. "I remember when I was your age. I was completely and insanely in love with my wife just like the two of you are. It's alright to be loving. Just…maybe not in public or at least not in front of your principal."

"Yeah, well, this is ten times more embarrassing for us than it is for you," Lucas chuckled. "I was just giving Brooke her math homework…"

"And then she thanked you with a kiss," Principal Turner finished. "I get it. Just finish your senior year strong and this won't be a problem."

"Okay, okay, thanks," he chuckled. "Well, babe, I've got to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"As always," she said as she kissed his cheek once more. "And tell me how your guidance meeting goes."

"You, too," he replied. "Bye Principal Turner."

"Goodbye to you, too, Mr. Scott," Principal Turner said. "You as well, Ms. Davis."

They all went their separate ways, and Principal Turner returned to his office. Meanwhile, Haley walked into her AP Physics classroom and sat down at her usual table. She greeted one of her friends, and then started copying down what was on the board. A few minutes later, the teacher, Mr. Kline, walked in and stood up by the board as the bell rang.

"Class, class, settle down!" he shouted. "Good. Okay, today, we will be reviewing some of the laws of physics for your upcoming quiz on Friday. Everyone, take out your notes from yesterday's class."

Haley opened up her binder and took out her well-written notes. She grabbed a black pen from her bag and sat up straight, ready to take more notes. She knew her friends teased her for loving school, but there was something about learning new things that brightened her day, even if no one else thought that way.

"Can anyone tell me what Newton's first law of motion is?" Mr. Kline asked.

Haley looked around to see everyone looking at his or her notes, trying to find the answer. After a few seconds with no one raising their hands, she finally raised her, as she already knew the answer by heart without even needing to look back at her notes.

"Yes, Haley?" Mr. Kline picked.

"Newton's first law is the Law of Inertia. It states that 'every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it,'" Haley recited perfectly.

"Perfect, Haley," Mr. Kline smiled. "Guys, you have to know this for this quiz. C'mon, c'mon. Follow Haley's lead. If you do well on this quiz, then you'll probably do well on the big test at the end of this unit."

The whole class groaned, but Mr. Kline just waved them off. He wrote the first rule on the board that Haley had just recited. After he wrote it, he turned back to the class.

"Alright, write that down, and tomorrow, I will ask you the same thing," Mr. Kline. "Does anyone know the second rule?"

Haley raised her hand again. Mr. Kline saw her hand shoot up, and he sighed, frustrated that no one else another than Haley knew the answer again.

"Anyone other than Haley? C'mon, guys. Is she the only one who knows the answer? Don't you guys remember that your AP test for this class is less than a month. I know that you're stressing over this and other class, but you've got to start knowing your information for class," he scolded everyone.

The whole class just sat there searching through their notes as Haley put her hand down. Haley looked behind her to see all her classmates frustrated because they couldn't find the answers. Finally, Mr. Kline picked someone, even though they weren't raising their hand.

"Jacob, how about you?" Mr. Kline asked.

Jacob looked up from his book and just shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know the answer."

"It's okay. Why don't you look in your notes? I'm sure you know this, Jacob," Mr. Kline encouraged him.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know it," Jacob said, looking at his notes.

Since Haley was sitting next to Jacob, she leaned in and whispered the answer to him. Jacob looked at Haley, and she nodded. He then gave his answer to Mr. Kline.

"Yes, that's the answer. Good. I knew you'd know it," Mr. Kline smiled, and then he turned back to the board.

"Hey, thanks," Jacob whispered to Haley.

"Oh, yeah, it's not big deal," Haley waved it off.

"You know, even though you're popular, you're pretty cool. I mean, you're not superficial or anything like some of the other popular girls," Jacob commented.

"Popularity doesn't have to change you. And I wouldn't say I'm really popular," Haley defended herself.

"You're married to the captain of the basketball team, Nathan Scott. You're best friends with the shooting guard, Lucas Scott, and the head cheerleader, Brooke Davis. Plus, you're really good friends with Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski – another basketball player and cheerleader," Jacob pointed out.

"I'm popular by connection," Haley corrected him.

"Either way…I just thought that popular people didn't care about anyone but themselves. I thought they only cared about people in their clique," Jacob shrugged.

"No…not all high schools are like that. I mean, look at Brooke. She's friends with a lot of people, even if they're not popular. So are me and Lucas. We hang out with a lot of people who aren't popular. We don't care what kind of clique people are in. We're just popular because we have a lot of friends. I bet you do, too," Haley replied.

"Sorry. I guess I just assumed that every high school had superficial popular cheerleaders and jocks," Jacob apologized.

"Well, now you know," Haley apologized. "And, hey, I'm a tutor, so if you ever need help with any of this Physics work, just find me in a tutoring center."

"Thanks," Jacob smiled a little.

Haley smiled back and the two turned back to the board, where Mr. Kline was writing a few more notes for the quiz. Haley started copying the notes into her notebook as Mr. Kline began speaking again.

"Okay, so who can tell me-"

Suddenly, the loud speaker went on, interrupting Mr. Kline. The students looked up to the speaker, which was located up at the top of the classroom by the door.

"_Attention all seniors! We are beginning our guidance meetings today for discussions about college acceptance and future endeavors. These guidance meetings will go on all day today, as well as tomorrow, and if necessary, Thursday as well. First up, Haley James Scott, please report to the guidance office for your meeting," the main office announced._

"Alright, Haley, you can be excused for your meeting. Take your bag with you in case you'll be there for the entire period. Good luck," Mr. Kline said.

"Thanks," Haley said, picking up her bag, pushing her chair in, and leaving the classroom.

Haley walked through the quiet hallways down to the guidance office. She passed many classrooms, glancing in them, seeing the students all paying attention to the lesson. She couldn't believe she was graduating in two months. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake were getting ready to start their junior year. Now they were seniors – the leaders – soon to be college freshmen. She would miss this place. It was like a second home to her, and in a few short months, she could possibly be going to a different college than her other friends who she'd known for so long.

She finally reached the guidance office and opened the door. The guidance counselor, Ms. Walker, looked up and smiled, gesturing for Haley to sit in the chair across from her.

"Hi, Haley," Ms. Walker greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Haley answered. "How about you?"

"I'm great," Ms. Walker smiled. "Thanks for asking. So, let's get started. According to my files, you applied to Duke, Stanford, Yale, University of North Carolina, Princeton, New York University, University of Chicago, and University of California, Berkley."

"Yes, that's correct," Haley nodded.

"Have you gotten any of your acceptance letters yet?" Ms. Walker asked.

"I got my letters from University of North Carolina, NYU, University of Chicago, and University of California Berkley," Haley answered. "I got into all of them."

"Oh, congratulations," Ms. Walker smiled. "I recall getting notification from those colleges. They were very impressed with your application."

"They were?" Haley asked.

"Indeed. They all really want you to pick their school," Ms. Walker added. "Are you considering going to any of them?"

"Maybe University of North Carolina, but this really all depends on where my husband is going," Haley said. "I mean, we need to decide together."

"And your husband is?" Ms. Walker prompted.

"Nathan Scott," Haley answered. "We have a husband together, and obviously, as you can see, I'm pregnant and we have another on the way. So we really need to be in college together to raise our kids."

"So you two will be making this decision together?" Ms. Walker asked. "Wherever he goes, you'll go."

"I mean, we have to make this decision together. He doesn't just get to pick a college and then I follow him to it. That would be unfair. We have to agree on a college that we both want to go to," Haley explained. "We both get what we want while still raising our kids."

"What are the colleges that you both applied to?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Stanford, Duke, University of California, and New York University," Haley answered.

"Well, I guess the other colleges aren't in the picture?" Ms. Walker pointed out.

"Yeah. I applied to them in California while I was living apart from Nathan, and I wasn't really thinking that we'd get back together and go to college together, but now that's all changed. I no longer have only myself to focus. I have to include Nathan, Jamie, and my unborn child," Haley said.

"That's noble, but you're still young. You need to make sure that you're studying something that interests you and going to a place that fulfills those needs and desires," Ms. Walker told her.

"I know. I'm making sure to take all of those things in account when he and I are deciding," Haley responded.

"Tell me, Haley. Just forget about Nathan and your son and your pregnancy for a second. What do _you _want to do with your life? What do you want to learn? What do you want to go on and do? What do you want to do in college?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Music, I guess," Haley said. "It's always been a really big passion of mine. I love singing and writing music and producing it. It's what I want to do with my life. I want to make a change with my music…with my words, with my melodies, and with my voice."

"So that's what you intend on studying in whatever college you go to? You want to major in music?" she asked.

"I think I want to double major in music and teaching. I love music…I really do…but if that doesn't work out, I have always loved teaching. There's something about the way someone's face lights up when they finally understand something. And that would definitely make a change in many people's lives," Haley said. "I just want to use my knowledge and talents to change the world somehow."

"That's noble of you, Haley, to think that way at such a young age," Ms. Walker commented. "Now, I got some letters from Yale, Princeton, and Stanford. You'll get them probably tonight in the mail."

"Oh, you got them?" Haley asked. "What'd they say?"

"You got into Yale and Stanford, and you were wait-listed at Princeton," Ms. Walker told her.

Haley just sat there, stunned. Ever since she was a little girl, she had dreamed of studying at Stanford. It had been her dream school for so long. When she was younger, she had visited the campus with her family, who was touring the campus for Eli. She fell in love with the school. The diversity and courses and campus was amazing, and ever since, she had wanted to go there.

"I got into Stanford?" she asked.

Ms. Walker smiled. "You sure did. Congratulations. It's quite an accomplishment, Haley."

"Wow…" Haley trailed off. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you want to go there?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Of course I do. I just have to figure this out with Nathan," Haley responded.

"What if he doesn't want to go to Stanford?" Ms. Walker asked. "What if he gets a better offer from another school? Or what if he doesn't get in? What then?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I wouldn't be able to go there then," Haley said.

"I don't want you to give up your dreams, Haley. It's great that you want to do this for your husband and son, but at some point, you have to stop just being a wife and mother and start being a dreamer and student again," Ms. Walker told her. "Don't put your dreams aside for them because, speaking from experience, you'll resent them later on for that."

"I will never resent them," Haley stated firmly. "I love them. And, yeah, Stanford is my dream college, but dreams change. It would be great to that school, but I need and want to do what's best for my family, because in the end, they're the ones I need and care about most. I can go to any college to study music. And if Stanford doesn't work out for me and Nathan doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. We'll find another school."

"Haley-"

"I'd give up going to Stanford for Nathan and Jamie," Haley finished. "And I will never regret doing what's best for my family."

"I understand," Ms. Walker said. "You're a good person, Haley. I don't know if anyone has ever told you, but this is really noble. The only letter you have to get now is the one from Duke, so I will contact you if I get it first."

"I think it's supposed to come in the mail tonight," Haley told her.

"Well, then best of luck," Ms. Walker said. "Your husband is a basketball player. Duke is great for athletics. I assume that's where he would love to go?"

"It's been his dream school since he was a kid," Haley replied.

"Then good luck, and I hope he gets in," Ms. Walker told her. "Good luck to the both of you."

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later…<em>

"Hi, Jake," Ms. Walker greeted Jake as he sat down. "How are you."

"I'm great, and you?" Jake asked politely.

"I'm just great," Ms. Walker said. "So, let's talk colleges. You applied to University of North Carolina, Princeton, Stanford, Wake Forrest University, Middlebury College, Vassar College, and Dartmouth University, according to my files. Is that all correct?"

"Yeah, those are the colleges," Jake answered.

"And which acceptance letters have you received?" Ms. Walker asked.

"I got into Middlebury, Vassar, Stanford, and Wake Forrest. I also got wait-listed at Dartmouth and I got rejected by Princeton," Jake answered.

"Don't feel bad about Princeton or Dartmouth. The acceptance rate of Princeton is very low – it's 7.4% - and Dartmouth's rate is 11.4%. You still have a chance with Dartmouth though. You might me taken off the wait list and get accepted later," Ms. Walker pointed out.

"It would be great to go, but it's a decision that I'm making with my girlfriend," Jake said.

"Oh, are you two planning to go to the same college?" Ms. Walker asked.

"We're aiming for it. If we can't, then we'll go to colleges that are close to each other," Jake answered.

"Is there a reason why you're planning on going to the same college as her?" Ms. Walker asked.

"We're not engaged or married or anything, and I haven't told her this…or anyone for that matter…but I plan on being with my girlfriend for the rest of my life. She's going to be my wife one day. I know it. Her name is Peyton Sawyer," Jake said.

"Ah, yes, I have her for a meeting later on," Ms. Walker recalled.

"I also have a three-year-old daughter, Jenny. Jenny isn't Peyton's biological daughter, but my ex-girlfriend and Jenny's mother is out of the picture. Peyton has been there since day one for Jenny, and though Peyton might not be here biological mother, she's still her mom. I want Peyton to be with me so that we can raise Jenny together," Jake explained.

"And have you two discussed this together? Does she feel the same way? Does she want to go to the same college and raise Jenny?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Yeah, she does. She loves Jenny just as much as I do," Jake answered.

"What do you plan on studying in college?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Business or engineering. My father owns investment company, and my grandfather was an engineer," Jake said.

"And you love doing that? You're not just doing that because your family members did it?" Ms. Walker asked.

"No, I've always been interested in it. Ever since I took a few summer courses when I was little," Jake said.

"What does Peyton want to study?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Art. She's a really great artist, and I would love for her to continue doing it in college and as a career," Jake said.

"One of my earlier appointments was Haley James Scott. She said that she was going to go to the college that she and her husband decided on," Ms. Walker said. "Kind of like you and Peyton."

"Haley is one of my best friends," Jake chuckled. "You're probably going to hear that from Lucas and Brooke as well. They're married."

"Yes, I know that. I was there when Lucas had that huge proposal assembly in the gymnasium a few weeks. Not to give my opinion or anything, but I thought it was very well planned and sweet. She must be a very lucky girl," Ms. Walker chuckled.

"She is. Brooke and Lucas have been dating since the tenth grade, and it's great to see them finally tie the knot after two years. Everyone knew that they would end up together from the minute they began dating. Lucas has been crushing on her since they were seven," Jake laughed.

"Well, the teachers and I do love it when high school romances work out because it's very rare," Ms. Walker said.

"If you want it to work it out badly enough and if you love the person enough, then I think it'll work itself out," Jake shrugged.

"Yeah," Ms. Walker agreed. "Anyways, back to college. I got your letter from the University of Carolina, which is the only one that you were waiting on."

"And?" Jake said.

"Congratulations. You got in, and they're even offering you a scholarship," she smiled.

"Really?" Jake smiled widely.

"Yes, congratulations," Ms. Walker nodded.

"Wow, I can't wait to tell Peyton," Jake said. "Is that it?"

"That's it. Good luck, Jake, and tell me how it goes."

"Thanks. This really helped," Jake said.

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later…<em>

"Tell me, Nathan. What do you want to do with your life? What are your goals?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Basketball," Nathan answered quickly, settling into his seat. "My goal has always been the NBA. It's always been high school, college, and then the NBA. The game's the only that's ever mattered to me…until Haley came along and changed everything."

"In a good or bad way?" Ms. Walker asked.

"In the best way," Nathan replied firmly. "I mean, she changed my life and turned me into someone that I'm proud of."

"I spoke to her about an hour ago. She says that you two will go to college together?" Ms. Walker asked. "Is that true?"

"Well, yeah. I'll go to the college that Haley and I decide on. We're married, we have a son, and we have another baby on the way. Not only do we want to go to school together, but we kind of have to for the sake of our kids," Nathan said.

"So do you _want_ to go to college with her, and do you _have _to?" Ms. Walker answered.

"Both. I would love to go to the same college as her. Don't get me wrong. I love her so much. It's just kind of hard because we have different dreams, and our dream schools are different. Different schools are going to help us pursue our dreams. I mean, I'm not going to go to Yale for basketball just like she's not going to go to Princeton for music. Those schools are for different things," Nathan answered.

"Having children makes things harder, huh?" Ms. Walker pointed out.

"To some degree, yeah, but I do not regret having Jamie or my unborn baby. I love them, and so what if it's harder? Life is about overcoming obstacles, and that's exactly what Haley and I are doing," Nathan said.

"So, you got into University of North Carolina, New York University, University of California, Berkley, and University of Cincinnati – all schools that have very good college basketball teams," Ms. Walker said.

"What about Duke and Stanford?" Nathan asked.

"Unfortunately, you were wait-listed at Stanford," Ms. Walker said.

"I was?" Nathan answered.

"Don't feel bad. It's a difficult school to get into. And wait-listed doesn't mean that you'll never get in. You just have to wait a little longer to see if get off the wait list," Ms. Walker pointed out. "It's not a no. It's a maybe."

"Did Haley get in? Do you know?" Nathan asked.

"She got in on a scholarship, actually," Ms. Walker told him.

"Oh, man. She's gonna be disappointed when she finds out that I was only wait listed," Nathan sighed.

"You tried your best to get in. She just wants you and Jamie to be happy. That's what she told me," Ms. Walker said. "Don't beat yourself over this. You got into a lot of good schools, and you're still waiting to hear from Duke."

"I just wish we had more options," Nathan said.

"Just work with what you have. I'm sure you two will figure out something," Ms. Walker assured him.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p><em>Forty minutes later…<em>

"Lucas, you are the fourth person today who has told that they're going to follow their significant other to college," Ms. Walker said.

"Well, it's not really 'following.' I'm not going to follow Brooke to college. We're going to decide on a college together and then go there. It will be equal and fair," Lucas told the guidance counselor, shifting in his chair.

"Is there anything other than your marriage that is pushing you to go to college with Brooke?" Ms. Walker asked.

"We have a son together," Lucas explained, "and we would really love to raise him together. We'd probably get an apartment together near the college where he could stay while we go to classes."

"Who would watch him?" Ms. Walker asked. "Who watches him while you're in high school?"

"My parents watch him, and sometimes Brooke's maid does, too. In college, we're thinking we could either hire a babysitter, or we could just bring Brooke's maid with us to live in the apartment. The maid, Macy, has lived with Brooke for so long that it wouldn't be nice to just let her go with no job," Lucas said.

"The maid would probably find another job," Ms. Walker pointed out.

"She might, but she's taken care of Brooke for almost eighteen years. Ever since Brooke was a baby, her parents had gone onto many business trips, so Macy watched over her. Macy is practically family, so it wouldn't be weird or anything for her to care for Hayden and live in the spare bedroom like usual," Lucas replied.

"I see," Ms. Walker said. "So, I've asked everyone this, but what do you want to do in college? What are your passions?"

"Well, I love writing and literature. I also love playing basketball, but I don't really know if I see myself doing that as a career like my brother. Sure, it's great to be only the Varsity team, but playing professionally is a totally different think. Maybe I'll play for a college team, though," Lucas answered.

"What about your career? What do you see yourself doing for living in the future?" Ms. Walker asked.

"I guess writing novels and articles in newspapers," Lucas shrugged. "My dream is to publish the next best selling American novel."

"Do you think you can do it?" Ms. Walker asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope so. Brooke seems to have a lot of faith in me, and that's really all I need to get me to write," Lucas said.

"It sounds like you really love her," Ms. Walker smiled a little.

"I love her more than anything," Lucas chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I am so lucky to have had found her. She brightens my day and she believes me and she supports me in everything that I do. There is no one out there like her."

"Your brother was in here earlier, and he was telling me how you've had a crush on Brooke since you were seven," Ms. Walker told him, laughing a little.

Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, it's a little embarrassing, but I always knew that Brooke was the one for me. Since the day I met her up on my mom's café roof, I just had a gut feeling that Brooke would become my wife. And it happened. I never thought we would be together, but after we started dating in tenth grade, it was just me and her against the world."

"And you have a son, so it sounds like you two are well on your way to a great future together," Ms. Walker pointed out.

"Yeah. I love Brooke. We'll find a way to go college together. I know it. We'll figure it out," Lucas assured himself and the counselor.

"Let's see. You were accepted into Stanford, University of Maryland, University of California, NYU, University of North Carolina, Vassar College, and Cornell University. All we are waiting for are your letters from Duke and Columbia," Ms. Walker listed.

"Brooke didn't apply to half of those colleges, so I don't know what we're gonna do," Lucas sighed. "We just have to go to college together for our marriage and son."

"Do you guys plan on staying close to home or going somewhere far away?" Ms. Walker asked.

Lucas shrugged. "I don't know. Brooke has actually always wanted to live in New York City. I always thought that California was pretty cool. That's why we both applied to colleges in California and New York. But we also applied to colleges in North Carolina in case we want to stay close to home."

"I guess it depends on where Brooke gets in, right?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Lucas replied.

"Columbia, Vassar, and Cornell all have great writing programs, so those would be great for you," Ms. Walker pointed out.

"Brooke wants to study fashion, though," Lucas counterpointed.

"Cornell has a good fashion program. One of my old friends studied fashion there and is now a fashion designer. What does Brooke want to do with fashion?" Ms. Walker asked.

"She wants to design her own line and own a fashion company," Lucas answered.

"She applied to fashion schools, correct?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of them, actually, but most of them are in New York," Lucas said.

"I see. Um, well I can't tell you what to do, but I suggest you find a school that nurtures both of your interests well. Don't follow her and don't let her follow you. Pick a school out that will be beneficial for your future careers," Ms. Walker advised him.

"Okay," Lucas said, getting up. "Thanks for this. I needed it."

"Anytime. And if you have any more questions, just come by my office, alright?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later…<em>

"Okay, Peyton. Have a seat," Ms. Walker said.

Peyton sat down. "So what do we talk about in here?"

"We are here to discuss what college you want to go to," Ms. Walker answered.

"Oh, um, okay. When I was little, I didn't really want to go to college, actually," Peyton told her.

"Why not?" Ms. Walker asked.

"I just always thought college was for people who didn't know what they wanted to do with their life. I thought it was to explore and discover what you want to do as a career. But later on, I changed my mind, especially when I met Jake and had a long conversation with my dad about college," Peyton explained.

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind. College is a wonderful thing. It will teach many life lessons, and you will make many life-long friends that you will never forget," Ms. Walker said.

"Did you get any other acceptance letters for me?" Peyton asked. "I know that I got into Carnegie Mellon, the Rhode Island School of Design, and California Institute of Arts, and I know I got rejected Columbia and Yale, but I'm waiting on my letters from University of North Carolina and Savannah College of Art and Design."

"Oh, I actually got your letter from Savannah College of Art and Design this morning," Ms. Walker said. "You got in. Congratulations."

"Really? I did?" Peyton asked.

"You sure did. They were impressed with your senior portfolio and the drawings that you submitted to Thud Magazine," Ms. Walker told her.

"I'm glad. I worked really hard on those, so I'm glad my hard work paid off," Peyton said.

"Hard work always pays off. There is no easy way out," Ms. Walker replied. "And not that I'm keeping a tally or anything, but you are now my eighth person to want to go to college with their significant other. I think four of the eight of those people are your friends."

"Well, Jake's really special to me, and I love his daughter, Jenny," Peyton said.

"Jake refers to Jenny as _your _daughter, too. He says that you may not be her biological mother, but you are the best mom anyone could ask for," Ms. Walker informed her.

"He said that?" Peyton asked.

"He really loves you," Ms. Walker chuckled. "Anyways, lets just get back on track. It's very apparent that you want to study art, but Jake wants to study business or engineering. What school do you think can offer you what you want and Jake what he wants?"

"University of North Carolina," Peyton answered. "I'm not sure if I can go to any of those art schools unless Jake goes to a college near it. Plus, I'm actually thinking that I might not want to go to a college that only specializes in art. I also want to a school where I can study music."

"Music?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a singer or anything, but I love listening to music and producing it. More of the business side of it," Peyton explained.

"I'm sure you can study that and art at University of Carolina. It offers many good programs," Ms. Walker said.

"I just have to wait for my letter," Peyton said.

"You probably got in, Peyton. You got into a lot of hard schools, and I'm sure University of North Carolina accepted you," Ms. Walker assured her.

"Thanks," Peyton said. "Um, is that it?"

"That's it," Ms. Walker said. "This was the shortest meeting so far today."

"Well, I know what I want to do with my life. No discussion about that," Peyton chuckled. "I've always known."

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later…<em>

"Lucas is my husband. We're not going to separate colleges," Brooke argued.

"Brooke, I wasn't saying that you had to go to separate colleges," Ms. Walker said, feeling like Brooke was fighting everything she said. "I was just asking you what you want to do in college? Just take Lucas out for a second and think deep in your heart. What are you passions?"

"Oh," Brooke replied. "Fashion is what I want to do with my life. I want my own line and company, and I want to make fashion that changes the perspective of people."

"Good. It says here that you got into both FIT and Parsons – great schools for fashion. Congratulations," Ms. Walker said. "Lucas said that he wouldn't mind going to college in New York if you want to study there."

Brooke sighed. "I don't want him to base his college decision on me. If he doesn't want to live in New York, then he doesn't want to. I'm not going to fight him about that. We will decide together."

"That's what he said," Ms. Walker chuckled.

"What can I say? We think alike," Brooke smiled. "Anyways, I also applied to Duke, University of California, NYU, and a couple other fashion schools."

"You got into NYU and University of California," Ms. Walker told her. "Good job."

"I did? That's great. Did Lucas get in, too?" Brooke asked.

"He did, so those two options are also open," Ms. Walker said.

"I also have to take my son into account. I mean, I guess New York wouldn't be the best place to raise a toddler. He's barely a toddler. I mean, he's only eleven months old, so what kind of life would he have in New York City? It's a great city, but not for a baby," Brooke pointed out.

"So I guess New York City is out of the picture?" Ms. Walker asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Choosing is so hard," Brooke sighed.

"That's why I'm here. To guide you through it. Just think about what you want to learn and get out of college. Take that all into consideration and just think where you want to spend the next four years of you life," Ms. Walker advised her. "Reach into your heart and pick a school."

"I guess Lucas and I need to talk about this before I make a decision," Brooke said.

"Yes, but remember to pick a school that will make you happy – not just him. Follow both of your dreams. It's possible. You're still young."

"I don't feel young," Brooke chuckled. "I'm married, and I have a son."

"You're still in high school," Ms. Walker pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've grown so much in these last two years. Between marrying Lucas, losing Haley for a little bit, and having a son, it's been a crazy two years," Brooke replied.

"I'm sure it just made you stronger," Ms. Walker said.

"I guess it did," Brooke shrugged. "Yeah, I guess the hard things really did make me stronger."

* * *

><p><em>Later in the night…<em>

Brooke and Lucas put out some chips on the table, and Nathan and Haley put the glasses of water on the table. They sat down, getting nervous. After they came home from school, they had all gotten their letters from the colleges they were waiting on. There were a lot of shocks and a few tears, but after talking, they had finally decided on what colleges they would be attending in the fall. They had invited Karen, Keith, Deb, and Dan over to reveal their plans. Haley and Brooke would also call their parents later on. Jake and Peyton had also decided and were now at Jake's house talking to his parents and Peyton's dad.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Lucas got up to get it while the rest of them sat at the table, ready to tell everyone. Lucas opened the door and saw that Keith, Karen, Dan, and Deb were all standing near each other. They had taken separate cars, but coincidentally, they had arrived at the same time. Deb and Karen were talking cheerfully, but Dan was eyeing Karen, and Keith was glaring at Dan. Lucas could feel the hard tension.

"Um, hey, guys," Lucas greeted them as Karen and Deb stopped talking.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe my boy is going to college," Karen chuckled, kissing Lucas's cheek. "What did you and Brooke decide on?"

"That's why were invited you over. So we could tell you. C'mon. Let's all go to the kitchen. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke are waiting," Lucas told them.

"Where is Nathan going to go? Did he choose Duke?" Dan asked as they all followed Lucas to the kitchen.

"Oh, hold your horses, Dan," Deb scolded her husband. "Lucas just told us that they were all going to tell us once we sat down in kitchen.

Lucas and the adults arrived in the kitchen, and they all sat down. Haley and Nathan sat next to each other, and Brooke and Lucas sat across from them. They adults all found seats near their kids.

"So who's first?" Brooke asked. "Us or Nathan and Haley?"

"Um, you guys can go first," Haley said.

"Oh, c'mon, I have to wait to hear where Nathan's going?" Dan asked.

"Dan," Deb warned him. "Be patient."

"Alright, so Brooke and I both got into many colleges," Lucas began. "And the ones that she and I both got into were University of California, NYU, University of North Carolina…and Duke."

"Oh my gosh, you got into Duke?" Karen asked. "Congratulations."

"So where are you guys going?" Keith asked.

"We talked about it a lot. We spent over an hour discussing it. We've decided not to go to a school in New York City because it's not an environment for us to raise Hayden."

"NYU is out?" Karen asked.

"Yeah. It's a great school, but it's not right for us," Lucas answered. "We also eliminated University of California because we decided that we wanted to stay close to home."

"That only leaves University of North Carolina and Duke, right?" Keith asked.

"Correct. And we've decided to go to Duke together," Lucas revealed. "We're going to Duke in the fall."

"Really? Wow, wow, is this really happening?" Karen smiled widely. "My boy is going to Duke!"

"Yeah, I am, Ma," Lucas chuckled. "You can calm down now. It has a great basketball program, and they offer a good fashion program for Brooke, too. I can also study literature there, so it works out."

"Oh my, congratulations," Karen said again. "We'll talk separately later and call Brooke's parents together."

"Alright, mom," Lucas laughed. "Okay, Nate, Hales. You're up."

"So Haley and I thought a lot about it, too, and we've come to a decision," Nathan said. "Lucas took a while to say where he and Brooke are going to go, but I'm just going to speed up this. Haley and I are also going to Duke."

"YES!" Dan shouted, putting his hands up. "Thank goodness."

"It's always been my dream since I was little for basketball, and Haley can not only study teaching there, but they offer music, too," Nathan explained. "It's also close to home, and we want to raise Jamie and the baby near Tree Hill."

"Duke is a great school, and I know I'm going to be happy there," Haley added.

Deb hugged both of them. "Oh, congratulations, guys. So where are Jake and Peyton going?"

"Oh, they're going to…"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"What'd you say?" Larry Sawyer asked. "Say it again."

"Jake and I are going to University of North Carolina," Peyton repeated. "Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley are going to Duke, which isn't very far from our school."

"What happened to art school?" Larry asked.

"UNC has a great art program, and I know I'll be happy there," Peyton said. "It's a great school."

"Are you sure?" Larry asked. "Do you really want this?"

"I really want this," Peyton confirmed. "More than anything, Daddy."

"Alright, well, as long as you're happy," Larry said. "What do you think, Aaron and Lillian?"

"Jake has always wanted to go there, and I think it's great that they're staying close to home for Jenny's sake," Aaron Jagielski said.

"I know Jake wants to study business, and they have an excellent business program there. I think it's sufficient for both of their desires," Lillian Jagielski added.

"I guess it's settled," Larry sighed. "My little girl is going off to college in just a few months."

"Oh, dad, it's okay," Peyton chuckled. "I'm staying close to home anyways, so we'll visit a lot."

"We will, sir," Jake assured him. "I'll be visiting my parents a lot if I need help with Jenny, so we'll be sure to stop by a lot here."

"Good, well, always come home for Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter, New Years, Passover-"

"Dad, we don't even celebrate Passover," Peyton chuckled.

"I know. I'm just trying to find every excuse for you to come home. It's gonna be pretty lonely," Larry said.

"You can always get a dog," Peyton suggested.

They all laughed, and Peyton rested her head on Jake's shoulder. They were happy with their decision, and they were ready to make the rest of their high school meaningful. They had to. For everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Twenty. Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley are going to Duke, and Jake and Peyton are going to UNC! Next chapter will be about a month and a half jump to their graduation! See what happens to the gang on one of their most important days of their lives. Please review!<strong>


	21. Graduation (Time To Say Goodbye)

**AN: Here is Chapter Twenty-One. For the last chapter recap, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake all discuss college plans, and after meetings with guidance counselors, each other, and their families, it is decided that Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley will attend Duke in the fall, while Jake and Peyton will go to the University of North Carolina. In this chapter, the graduation has arrived! It's the day of their graduation - time to say goodbye to high school and hello to the rest of their lives. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is short and, opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them. And, not only the opportunities to succeed but, the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and… to live, because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think we owe something to the world."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 21: Graduation (Time To Say Goodbye)**

**_Tuesday, June 10, 2005_**

_Five weeks later..._

Brooke shifted in her seat uncomfortably in the auditorium as she, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Jake waited for the principal to walk up on the stage. Peyton was running late because she was talking to a teacher in their last class, but they had saved a seat for her between Jake and Lucas. Currently, all the seniors were gathered in the auditorium during sixth period to talk about graduation, which was in three days on June 13.

"Ugh, why are they making us wait so long?" Brooke complained. "This seat is so uncomfortable."

"Mine's not," Lucas replied.

"Well, thanks, Luke, just rub it in my face," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Pretty Girl," he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Can you believe we're graduating in three days? And then we just have the summer until we're officially college students," Jake pointed out.

"I know," Haley responded. "Luke, Brooke, did you guys figure out who is going to take care of Hayden while you're at college?"

"We've decided to get an apartment off campus near Duke. Brooke's parents have agreed to pay for the rent just until Brooke and I can get jobs. Oh, and Macy has agreed to come live with us to take care of Hayden," Lucas answered.

"Oh, we were thinking about doing the same thing. We're going to get an apartment near Duke, and I think we're just going to have to find someone to take care of Jamie and the baby while we're in class," Haley replied.

"You know what? Why don't you guys just share the apartment with us?" Brooke suggested.

"What? Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we already live together now, so it's not such a big deal. Lucas and I already found an apartment, and it's huge. There's like five bedrooms in it, a kitchen, four bathrooms, a living room, a family room, and more rooms. Luke and I would get a room and you and Nate could have the other. Hayden would get his own room, and then your two kids could share one, and Macy could get the last one," Brooke explained.

"It'd be fun," Lucas added. "Plus, then the rent won't be so expensive because we'd all be splitting it. I think this is a great idea. Macy can watch your kids, too."

"Alright, yeah, I guess," Haley smiled. "We'll check out the apartment later on."

"Good, great," Brooke grinned. "Jake. What about you and P. Sawyer?"

"We're getting an apartment near UNC to take care of Jenny. We'll just hire someone to watch her unless our classes are at different times," Jake explained.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Brooke pouted. "We've known each other forever, and now we're going to be apart for a while."

"Brooke, we're only eight miles from you guys. That's like a twenty minute drive at the most," Jake pointed out. "We'll see each other a lot."

"You know, Duke and UNC are huge rivals," Nathan said. "So when Luke and I play basketball against UNC, we'll be against you, Jake."

"I say bring it on," Jake laughed. "It'll be weird for us to be on different teams, though. We've been on the same team since freshmen year, I think, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't like you guys until junior year," Nathan chuckled, "but we've always been together on the same team."

"Well, we'll root for all our boys," Brooke laughed, kissing Lucas's cheek. "Where's Peyton?"

"She's running a little late. She texted me saying she just caught up talking to her Physics teacher or something about final exams," Jake answered.

"When did she say she would be here?" Haley asked.

"In about two-" Jake began. "Oh, there she is."

Peyton sat in her seat in between Jake and Lucas. She kissed Jake's seat before settling in, throwing her bag and books underneath the auditorium chair, which she found, like Brooke, extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys," she greeted her friends. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Principal Turner is talking to one of the teachers. I think he's going to start talking in a few minutes," Lucas answered.

"What is this assembly about again?" Peyton asked.

"Something about graduation. Since it's in three days, they want to tell us where it's going to be, what time we should be there, and what's going to happen. Then, I think we have to go through a practice run or something," Jake answered.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked.

"Sixth and seventh period," Jake answered.

"Hales, you're valedictorian, right?" Brooke asked.

"Sure am," Haley smiled. "It took a lot of work since I missed half of junior year and senior year, but I was still at the top of the senior class by the end of May, so Turner said I could be valedictorian."

"That just shows how smart you are. You missed a lot of work and information, yet, when you come back, you just catch right on and end up being the valedictorian," Brooke said.

"It's not really about me being smart, but about the hard work that I had to put in," Haley shrugged. "But I'm really nervous about my valedictorian speech."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're great at speaking. I mean, the only thing you'll probably have to worry about is everyone noticing that you're pregnant," Brooke joked.

"Damn it-" Haley sighed.

"No, I was just joking, Hales. Everyone knows already," Brooke assured her.

"Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better," Haley said sarcastically. "Sorry. I'm happy about my pregnancy, I guess, but I hate being the target of rumors."

"I know. I was the target of rumors when I was pregnant, and so was Luke. At least you were in California being homeschooled when you were pregnant with Jamie. I had to take a break with cheerleading to be sure that the baby would be okay, so I had to ask Peyton, here, to be the captain for a while," Brooke explained.

"That was so stressful," Peyton recalled. "Who knew that you had to put so much effort in cheerleading? I mean, I was in charge of picking out the music, choreographing the whole thing, making sure everyone looked good, at the same time as memorizing all my moves."

"Cheerleading is harder than it looks," Brooke replied. "You're four months along, right, Hales?"

"Yeah, about four months. Nathan and I find out the gender next month," Haley answered. "And then the baby is supposed to born two or three months into our freshmen year at Duke."

"So you'll be pretty pregnant when we start college?" Lucas asked, joining the conversation.

"Unfortunately, yeah. I'll be bloated," Haley chuckled.

"You'll look fine, Hales," Nathan assured his wife. "You always do."

"Luke, you're salutatorian, right?" Jake asked Lucas.

"Yeah, Turner told me last week," Lucas answered. "I don't even know how I am, but I guess I am. My mom was so excited – she nearly cried."

"Well, it's a big accomplishment," Jake said. "And that makes your GPA what?"

"I have a 4.5 GPA," Lucas finished Jake's sentence. "But Haley here has a 4.9."

"How is that even possible?" Jake asked.

"All her honors and AP classes added up to go over the normal GPA. When you take an honors class, you get an extra 0.5 added to your GPA average, and when you take an AP class, you get an extra 1.0 added," Lucas explained.

"It's because I take AP Physics, AP Calculus, AP English, AP History, and Honors French," Haley added.

"Oh, I see-" Jake started.

"Alright, class of 2005, attention!" Principal Turner said through the microphone, interrupting Jake. "As you all know, graduation is in only three days. Haley James is valedictorian this year, and Lucas Scott will be your salutatorian."

A student raised his hand, and Principal Turner picked on him.

"Will the salutatorian have to give a speech like the valedictorian?" he asked.

"Yes, the salutatorian will be giving a smaller speech before the valedictorian," Principal Turner answered. "Now, let me review the events of June 13 with you all. Everyone should meet here in the auditorium at 11:00 AM on Friday, and then we all walk to the gym together. Please come in your graduation robes and hats, which your homeroom teachers will give you first thing on Thursday morning."

"Is the graduation going to be held in the gym?" a kid called out.

"The graduation is in the gym, and the reception will be outside on the quad," Principal Turner answered.

"How long is it going to be?" the same kid asked.

"About an hour or two," Principal Turner replied. "Okay, so we will all gather in the gym for the graduation, where your parents and relatives will be. When we walk in together, please seat in the middle of the gym where the chairs are. The chairs will have your names on them, and you will be seated in alphabetical order."

"Will we get right to receiving our diplomas, or does the valedictorian and salutatorian give their speeches first?" someone asked.

"When you guys all sit down, your dean, your assistant principal, Coach Durham, and I will all introduce the senior class by highlighting some of your best moments this year, like the basketball state championship, the cheerleading competition, and the success of the senior class's scholastic decathlon team. After that, a couple of your teachers will talk, and then finally, you will be called up to receive your diplomas one by one. When everyone is done getting his or her diplomas, Lucas will give his speech, and then Haley will give hers. After all of that is done, you will move your tassel to the left of your hat, and you will officially be graduated students," Principal Turner breathlessly explained.

"GO SENIORS!" someone yelled, and everyone cheered along with him.

Principal Turner chuckled. "Yes, you're seniors, but in a couple months, you'll be freshmen in college all over again."

"We still rule the school!" Tim shouted. "SENIORS! SENIORS! SENIORS!"

"You all are dismissed. Seventh period doesn't start for another twenty minutes, so just hang out around campus until the bell rings," Principal Turner told them, and then he walked off the stage.

Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake all got up from their seats and walked out of the auditorium with the rest of their class. The six of them sat down at one of the tables in the quad. Nathan helped Haley sit down since she was already four months pregnant and was starting to show a lot.

"Need help, Hales?" Lucas asked, dropping his bag on the floor.

"No, I'm fine," Haley said, settling into her place on the bench next to Nathan.

"Four months," Lucas chuckled. "So does that mean your morning sickness is over? Since the first trimester has passed?"

"How do you know so much about pregnancy?" Haley asked Lucas, chuckling.

"When Brooke was pregnant, she was reading all these books about pregnancy all the time-"

"Correction," Brooke cut him off, laughing. "Lucas read more of the books while I was pregnant, and then told me everything."

"They don't need to know that," Lucas chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I think it's sweet, Luke," Peyton piped in. "It's sweet that you were so interested in Brooke's pregnancy."

"He can be such a sweetheart sometimes," Haley added. "That's why he's my best friend."

"Whipped," Jake and Nathan snickered, joking.

"Oh, are we onto that again?" Brooke rolled her eyes. "These three have had this competition about who's the most 'whipped' throughout the last two years. It's getting annoying. You're all whipped, alright?"

"Yeah, but who is the _most _whipped?" Nathan pointed out. "That's the idea of the game."

"Whatever," Brooke joked. "Anyways, what's the plan for graduation? What are we doing afterwards?"

"My parents are flying in and so are my siblings," Haley said.

"Your family flies in for everything, Hales," Peyton laughed. "They might as well just move back to Tree Hill."

"We're a close family. We always gather up for events like this," Haley shrugged.

"What about your parents, Brooke?" Nathan asked. "Are they flying from California?"

"I don't know. My dad has a business meeting that day, but he said he's going to try to move it," Brooke answered. "At least he's trying, right?"

"It'd be terrible if he didn't show up for your graduation," Jake said.

"He'll make it," Brooke assured him. "He'll make it."

"I know he will," Lucas reassured her. "Anyways, Cheery, we've got dinner with Keith and my mom tonight."

"Why?" Brooke asked. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see them, but it's kind of sudden."

Lucas shrugged. "My mom said that they had some sort of announcement."

"Alright," Brooke said. "Anyways, did you guys hear? Sara Maxwell failed English, and now they're not letting her graduate."

Haley widened her eyes. "No way. Is she going to have repeat senior again?"

"Apparently," Brooke answered. "I always knew she was just a ditzy blonde, but repeating senior year? That's rough."

"Unless her rich daddy gets her out of it," Peyton pointed out, rolling her eyes. "God, that girl gets out of everything."

"True, true," Brooke considered.

Jake, Nathan, and Lucas all watched their girls gossip about school life. They all smiled, wondering how they all managed to get so lucky in finding them. And the fact that they all hung out with each other was just a bonus. It was life that any would dream of, and they were living that dream.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

Peyton bent down on the grass and kneeled in front of her mother's grave. She looked down, not wanting to look at the tombstone. She hadn't visited her mother in a while - not because she didn't want to, but because it was sometimes too hard for her. Peyton knew it had been seven years now, but sometimes, she refused to admit that her mother was dead. Peyton put the bouquet of flowers at the end of the grave and then finally looked up at the stone.

"Hey, mom. It's me," Peyton whispered. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here in a while. What's it been? Six months? Probably. I miss you a lot, and I only don't visit because it's really difficult. I know that you've been gone for seven years, but I still imagine that you're next to me every day."

Peyton wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes.

"So, I'm graduating high school in three days. Everyone else is, as well. Remember Brooke and Luke? Oh, and Nathan and Haley? They're all graduating with me. Haley came back from California, and she's back with Nathan. They're having another baby. They're doing really well these days. And then there's Jake. Jake, Jake, Jake. He's amazing, mom. Everything I could ask for. He treats me well and takes care of me, and he loves me. I love him. It's kind of like you and Daddy. Unconditional love," Peyton smiled softly.

Peyton ran her hand over the short grass in front of the grave. She then lined the words of the tombstone with her finger.

"I'm going to UNC in the fall. Daddy is paying, but I'll get a job when I start classes. Jake's coming with me. We're going to get an apartment near the campus. Money will be tight, especially with Jake's daughter, but it'll be okay. It's all worth it. Jake and Jenny mean everything to me. I'm never letting them go until I really have to. Just like you and Daddy."

"I'm glad to hear that," a voice said behind her.

Peyton spun her head around and saw Jake standing up behind her, with his hands in his pockets. He was holding a bright orange folder under his arm. He bent down and kissed Peyton's cheek, rubbing her back after he took his hands out of his pockets.

"Hi, Mrs. Sawyer. I'm Jake. I think we've met," Jake introduced himself. "In case we haven't, I'm your daughter's boyfriend, who is hopelessly and completely in love with her."

Peyton smiled at Jake's words. "What're you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"When I went home after school, I realized I had to talk to you about something, but you weren't picking up your phone," Jake started.

"I'm sorry. I turned it off when I got here-"

"It's okay. It's okay," he assured her. "I left Jenny with my parents, and then I drove to your house. You weren't there, but your dad was, and while he didn't know where you were, he said you left the house looking pretty upset. I'd like to think that I know you pretty well, so I assumed you were here."

"I'm glad you know me so well," Peyton smiled. "I should've told you I was here."

"You need time alone. I get it. It's okay," he reassured her. "Do you need a couple more minutes?"

"No, no, I'm okay. What did you need to talk to me about?" Peyton asked, sitting on the bench near the graves.

Jake stood up and took a seat next to Peyton. "Okay, but I need you to listen to everything I have to say before speaking. I have to get this out."

"Okay, okay, I'll listen," she promised. "What's going on?"

"Alright, um, so we've been together for a while now. Two years, since sophomore year. And I think you know how much I love you, and how dedicated I am to our relationship. You accepted everything. You accepted my past with Nicki, and you accepted Jenny. You're like a mother to her, and while you aren't her biological mother, you'll always be her mom. Just like you relationship with your adoptive mom. Jenny looks up to you, and quite frankly, so do I. You're my everything," Jake told her.

"Oh my God, are you proposing?" Peyton asked, her hands on her chest.

Jake shook his head. "No, I'm not proposing. Despite Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley getting married, I still think we're too young for that. Maybe a little later, but not right now. We're still in high school."

"Thank goodness," Peyton sighed in relief. "I mean, I love you, but I'm not ready to get married either."

"What I'm trying to say is different than that," Jake continued. "I'll just say it. I want you to adopt Jenny. Formally."

Peyton widened her eyes and put her hand on Jake's thigh. "What?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds kind of sudden, kind of out of the blue, but I think this is best for us. You love Jenny, and she absolutely adores you. We're not ready to get married, but I still consider us to be a family. Forever," Jake explained.

"You really want this? You won't regret this?" Peyton asked.

Jake shook his head. "No. I could never regret you. It's not possible."

Peyton took Jake's face in her hands and pulled him closer to her. She gave him a soft kiss, and he immediately kissed her back. After they broke the kiss, Jake grinned, already knowing Peyton's answer. She smiled back, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"That's definitely a yes," Peyton answered. She kissed him again. "I would love to adopt Jenny."

"That's great. That's amazing," Jake chuckled happily. He pulled out the papers from the orange folder he was holding. "Here. I marked the places you have to sign. I had the papers drawn yesterday."

Peyton looked through the papers, flipping through them while clicking her pen. "What do your parents think about this?"

"My folks?" Jake repeated. "They love you, Peyton. You know that. They think of you as their own. They see how good you are with Jenny, so they're happy. Thrilled, really."

"Good," Peyton said. She then signed the papers in every marked spot. "Done."

Jake kissed Peyton's forehead. "Now I just have to give these papers to the judge, and you will officially be Jenny's mother. For real."

"God, I love you," Peyton smiled.

"I love you, too," he replied.

"I can't believe we'll be going to college in three months. We'll be away from everyone else, though," Peyton pointed out.

"UNC is not that far from Duke. We can call them and video chat, thanks to technology these days. Plus, we can drive there on the weekends," Jake reminded her.

"I'm just going to miss them. I mean, I grew up with Haley, Brooke, and Luke. We were friends since second grade, and ever since then, we've gone to school together. Now everything is changing," Peyton sighed.

"But it a good way. We're moving on. And after college, we'll all live near each other. This is a good thing, Peyton. We're growing up, and more importantly, we're growing up together," Jake assured her.

Peyton smiled. "You''re pretty amazing. Has anyone told you that lately?"

"Not lately, but thank you," Jake chuckled back.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Lucas pulled up his truck in Keith and Karen's driveway. He looked over at Brooke, who had fallen asleep. Her head was falling every now and then, and he just watched her chest rise up and and down for a few seconds. After checking the time and realizing that they were going to be late, Lucas decided to wake his wife up.

Lucas shook Brooke's shoulder lightly. "Cheery, cheery. Wake up."

Brooke barely stirred.

"Baby, we're here. At my parents. You gotta wake up," Lucas tried again.

Brooke shifted a little bit, but didn't wake up.

"Hello? Earth to Brooke," Lucas continued. He sighed, knowing he would have to take drastic measures. "Vera Wang is retiring. And we're getting a divorce."

Brooke's eyes snapped open, and she sat up from her seat, looking Lucas straight in the eye.

"What the hell did you just say?" she asked. "Vera Wang is retiring?"

"You don't care about us getting a divorce?" Lucas questioned jokingly.

"Are you serious? Is Vera actually retiring?" Brooke repeated.

Lucas shook his head. "No, no, I was kidding."

Brooke put a hand on her heart. "Oh, thank God." She paused. "We're not really getting a divorce, right?"

"I was kidding about that, too," he assured her, rubbing her back.

"And by the way, our marriage is much more important than Vera Wang retiring," she told him. "But that would be unfortunate. I mean, she's just such a talented designer, and when I went to watch her fashion show, I was just such in awe. I got to see for myself how the designs could come to life, and all-"

"Okay, okay, I think you should leave this fashion talk to Peyton and Haley," he cut her off, chuckling.

"Right, sorry," she apologized. "Crap, we're going to be late. Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, speechless by her comment, as she jumped out of the truck. He chuckled and got out as well, closing the door behind him. She looped her arm with his, and they walked up to the front door of his parents house. Lucas rang the front door, and they waited. He whispered something to her, and she began giggling just as Karen opened the door.

"Oh, we're full of giggles tonight, aren't we?" Karen chuckled.

"Sorry, Karen," Brooke apologized, still laughing a bit. "Lucas just told me something...funny."

"Funny...or dirty?" Karen asked knowingly.

"Mom!" Lucas exclaimed, surprised that Karen had the audacity to ask something as bold as that. Then again, his mother wasn't like most moms.

"Anyways, come in, come in. Thanks for coming on such short notice, but Keith and I really need to announce something," Karen ushered them in.

Brooke and Lucas stepped in and slipped their shoes. Ever since Lucas was little, Karen had a thing about taking their shoes off in the house. Lucas complained, since all his friends could keep their shoes on, but Karen hated mud and dirt being tracked in the house, especially since they didn't have a maid to clean it up. The three of them made it through the foyer and into the dining room, where Keith was setting the meal down.

"Luke, Brooke, great to see you," Keith greeted them, giving Lucas a fist bump and Brooke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Keith," Lucas responded for the both of them. "What's going on? What's the big announcement?"

"Why don't we sit down and start dinner first? Get some conversation going, and then we can talk about it," Keith suggested. "Please, guys, sit."

Keith, Karen, Lucas, and Brooke all took their seats. Keith and Karen were on one side, and Brooke were next to each other, facing the two. Karen put some potatoes on her plate before passing them to Lucas, and Keith took a few pieces of chicken and then passed the platter to Brooke. They began eating before getting into some small talk.

"So, did you guys get your orientation packets from Duke yet?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. Orientation is on September 15, and classes start just a few days after," Lucas informed him.

"Oh, so a little later than when school would start," Keith pointed out. "That's good, I assume."

"It is. It'll give us a little more time to get prepared and check it out there so that we can figure out the living situation. We've already got our hearts set on one really big one near the Duke campus, but we're not completely sure," Lucas explained.

"How are you paying for this? I mean, we're paying for your tuition, and I assume Brooke's parents are paying for hers, but what about the apartment?" Keith asked.

"Actually, Brooke's parents called us a few days ago and offered to pay for the apartment until we could both get jobs. We were reluctant to take the money at first because both Brooke and I hate taking money that we haven't worked for, but they assured us that we could pay them back later," Lucas answered.

Keith nodded approvingly. "That sounds good. Don't you have to live in the dorms for freshman year, though?"

"Yeah, but we got permission from the dean after explaining our situation with Hayden. Nate and Haley got permission, too," Lucas replied. "Actually, we just decided today that Nate and Haley would live with us there in the apartment."

"Is it big enough?" Keith asked.

"It's huge. Five bedrooms and everything," Lucas chuckled. "And Macy will take care of Hayden, and Nathan and Haley's children."

"Macy?" Karen questioned, confused.

"Brooke's maid," Lucas clarified. "We didn't want her to be unemployed after Brooke left for college, and she was more than happy to keep working for Brooke."

"She's like a second mother to me," Brooke added.

"Alright, I think that's enough small talk, don't you think?" Keith asked. "On with the announcement."

"Oh, thank God. You were killing me there," Brooke smiled. "What is it?"

Karen held up her left hand, showing off a beautifully carved diamond engagement ring. "We're getting married.

Brooke and Lucas widened her eyes. Brooke squealed and rushed over to Karen, pulling her up from her seat and hugging her. Lucas chuckled happily and high fived Keith across the table, almost knocking over the water pitcher. Brooke sat back in her seat, still excited by the news.

"How did it happen? Was it spontaneous? Did you see it coming? How did you do it? Where and when? Give me the details exactly. What were his words specifically?" Brooke ranted on.

"Calm down, Brooke," Karen stopped her, laughing. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"It's okay. I just want to know," Brooke smiled.

"Well, it was a couple of days ago..."

_Flashback:_

_Karen looked over at Keith as they were eating dinner at home a few days ago. He was moving a little, looking nervous. He was breaking a sweat, and she noticed his leg fidgeting constantly - something he normally didn't do. She set her hand on his, and he looked up immediately, surprised. He flashed a small smile and felt his heart melt when she gave him her gorgeous grin back._

_"Hey, you're acting weird. Everything okay?" she asked. "You seem nervous about something."_

_"No, no," he chuckled. "Nothing...nothing wrong. Great food, though. As always, of course."_

_"Really? Because this is a new recipe. I actually want to cook it during the dinner after Luke's graduation, but I wanted to test it out first," Karen told him._

_"It's good. Really good," he replied. "Are we having everyone over for dinner after graduation?" _

_"Yeah," Karen confirmed. "Remember that the graduation is on Friday, which is just a few days from now. We'll go to the graduation in the morning, and then after, the kids can all hang out wherever, while we're going to have some lunch with Deb, Lydia, Jimmy, Victoria, Ted, and-"_

_"Dan?" Keith finished for her. "We always end up fighting when Dan is here."_

_"Well, then you're going to have to be on your best behavior, won't you?" she teased, kissing his cheek._

_"For you, I can do that," he replied sweetly. "Okay, so we're having some fancy lunch while the kids are out and about? Doing what?"_

_"I don't know. Whatever they want to do. They have to say goodbye to their classmates. Remember that they're going to college in three months."_

_"God, it went by so quickly. It seems like just yesterday that Lucas was falling off his bike in the backyard, leaving us to clean up his cuts," Keith recalled._

_"They grow up fast," Karen agreed. "I never thought my baby would be getting married in high school. Or Haley. Sweet, book-worm Haley James getting married in high school. Now that's something you don't ever predict."_

_"Do you remember when we first met her?" Keith laughed._

_Karen chuckled back. "Yeah. You and I were cleaning up the cafe with Lucas, who was six, when Haley barged in. She started criticizing me, saying that I was cleaning properly, and that she had read a bunch of books on how to clean up the right way. Lucas found it hilarious, so they started hanging out."_

_"Always a breath of fresh air, that one," Keith pointed out. "I always teased Luke about the fact that he and Haley would end up married one day."_

_"Lucas told me that he had a crush on Brooke when they were seven," Karen told him. "So I thought they would end up together. And they did."_

_"Good thing we didn't bet on that," Keith grinned._

_"We should have," Karen responded cheekily._

_"Anyways, I'm done. Do you wanna sit by the fire?" Keith suggested._

_"Keith, it's June," Karen reminded him. "It's hotter outside."_

_"Do you want to anyway?" Keith asked her._

_She shrugged. "Okay, if you want."_

_Karen and Keith left the dining room and entered living room. Keith lit the fireplace with a match and then sat down next to Karen in front of the fire. He put his arms around her, kissing her forehead, as she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. They sat there for a good twenty minutes before Keith decided to make his move, knowing that it was now or never._

_"Karen, um, I have to ask you something," he said._

_She looked at him and got out of his grasp. "Okay. Go ahead."_

_They sat in front of each other on the rug, with Karen's legs crossed, and Keith kneeling on both knees in front of her._

_"I have loved you since high school. Ever since I first saw you, I knew there was something about you that was special; different. Unfortunately, Danny got you first. I spent two years just watching you two together, being more envious of my brother than ever. You were the one thing that he had that I wanted. When Danny left you and Lucas, I vowed to take care of you two for the rest of my life. And all these years of raising Luke with you, my feelings have only grown stronger. When we got together a few years ago, I swear, it was the best day of my life. Nothing could compare. And now...now I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Lucas," Keith told her._

_Keith took the ring box out of his pocket and held it in front of Karen, getting on one knee. He opened it._

_"Oh my God, Keith are you..." Karen trailed off, with her hands in front of her mouth._

_"Yeah, I am," he chuckled. "Karen Cynthia Roe...will you marry me?"_

_Karen smiled and nodded immediately, already knowing what she wanted. "Yes. Yes. You know I will."_

_Keith grinned widely and slid the ring on Karen's finger, kissing her with everything he had._

_End of Flashback_

"Aw, that is so romantic!" Brooke squealed. "I love it almost as much as Luke's proposal to me."

"Right, didn't you ask her in front of the whole school at an assembly, where a bunch of famous singers were backing you up?" Keith recalled. "I have no idea how the hell you pulled that off, but good job."

"Haley has a lot of musical connections," Lucas shrugged.

"My son did well," Karen smiled. "I also have an announcement other than my and Keith's engagement."

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You do?"

"Yes," she told him. "I'm pregnant."

The room got silent, and everyone started exchanging glances. Lucas looked at his mom, so surprised that she was pregnant eighteen years after giving birth to him. Keith looked down at his food, trying to process this information. Karen worriedly switched her glances back and forth between her fiancee and son. Brooke was happy, but thought it was an inappropriate time to squeal.

"So...would it be awkward to offer my congratulations right now?" Brooke asked, breaking the silence.

"No, no, it's okay. Thank you, Brooke," Karen thanked her. "Keith? Lucas?"

Lucas glanced at Brooke, squeezing his wife's hand, before turning to his mom. "I think it's great, Ma. You're a great mom, and I think you deserve this."

"Really?" Karen asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I know you've always wanted more kids, and it's great that you and Keith are going to have a kid. I've always wanted another sibling anyways - preferably a sister since I already have a brother," Lucas chuckled.

"Thank you, kid," Karen smiled, hugging Lucas from across the table.

"You'll do great, Ma. I promise," he assured her.

"Keith?" Karen asked, watching him just sit there, taking it all in.

Keith was silent for a few more seconds, processing it, before speaking. "I think it's great."

Karen let out a breath in relief that she didn't even know she was holding. "You do?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "We're going to have a baby! A kid of our own. And I love Lucas, but I've always wanted a kid from you and me. Something that Danny couldn't take away from us. Now we're getting married, and there's going to be a baby on the way. This is all just so perfect."

"I'm so glad that you're okay with this," Karen chuckled.

"Okay with this? I'm more than okay. I'm estatic. We're going to be a family," Keith laughed happily.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Brooke squealed.

"You know what, Luke? I'm going to adopt you," Keith announced.

Lucas widened his eyes. "What?"

"I'm going tomorrow to file some adoption papers. You, me, your mom, and this baby - we're going to officially, formally, and legally be a family. Danny can finally be disconnected from us forever," Keith told them.

"Wow, this is great, Keith," Lucas replied. "Thank you. But just so you know - you were already my dad to me. You always have been, always will be."

"Oh, I wish I could just get a picture of this!" Brooke squealed again. "I know so many pregnant people now."

"Really? Who?" Keith asked, his arms around Karen.

"Karen, Haley, my Aunt...oh, and Haley's sister, Taylor," Brooke listed. "I feel like there's someone I'm forgetting. Oh well."

"Wait, Taylor James is pregnant?" Karen asked. "That girl was a wild child back when she was living in Tree Hill, but I never thought she would get pregnant when she couldn't even hold on to a boyfriend longer than a month."

"Yeah, well, she's pregnant. She's with the father, actually," Brooke told Karen.

"Who's the father?" Karen asked.

"David Fletcher. He's actually Quinn's ex-boyfriend," Brooke informed her.

"Okay, now that sounds more like Taylor. The cheating and the stealing of boyfriends. She used to always do that to Quinn and Vivian," Karen recalled.

"Yeah, well, she did it again," Brooke responded.

"How far along is she?" Karen asked.

"About eight months, so she'll be giving birth in a month. She's carrying a boy. I think she and David want to name him Drew or something," Brooke shrugged.

"Well, um, congratulations to her?" Karen chuckled.

Brooke thought for a second. "Wait, Karen, does this mean that my son will be older than your and Keith's kid, even though your kid will be Hayden's aunt or uncle?"

Lucas laughed. "Ma, you're having another kid so late that Hayden will be older than his own aunt or uncle by almost two years?"

"Or maybe you just had a kid too early," Karen shot back jokingly.

"Touché," Lucas chuckled.

"I can't believe how well things are turning out though," Karen said. "With Haley and Nathan, and you guys, and now us. We're going to be a family."

"A family. A real family," Keith smiled, kissing Karen's cheek once more, as he sat with his family.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

After Lucas and Brooke left Keith and Karen's house, they had driven back to their own home. Macy was sleeping, as were Jamie and Hayden, while Nathan and Haley were still out on a "date night" as they said, which was just a nice dinner away from the kid to take a little break. Lucas and Brooke took this opportunity to have some time to themselves - something they didn't get much of since Hayden was born.

Lucas kissed Brooke, laying her down softly on their bedroom. They had already shut the door behind them, and Lucas had lit a couple of couples from the kitchen around the room. Lucas held Brooke's neck with one of his hands, while she put both hands around his neck. He kissed her a couple more times before getting off her to remove his shirt. He pulled his t-shirt off his head and threw it onto sofa near their bed. Brooke just watched him lovingly, still wearing the dress she had on during dinner.

"This is amazing, Brooke," he smiled, putting a hand on his head. "I always dreamed of us having a family. And now we have everything. A son and college coming soon."

"Wow," Brooke breathed out. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just realized how much I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too, Luke," she promised him. "Always."

Lucas bent down over Brooke and kissed her again. She ran her hands down his chiseled torso, then combed her fingers through his short blonde hair. Lucas fingered the zipper of Brooke's dress before removing it all together. He kissed her a couple more times, including her cheeks and forehead, and then got up again to unbuckle his pants' belt. As he was taking his pants off, whispers were heard in the hallway.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, only in her undergarments now.

Lucas threw his jeans to where his shirt and Brooke's dress were. "What was what?"

"Whispers. I swear I heard someone talking outside," Brooke clarified.

"I didn't hear anything," Lucas replied. "Maybe Hayden or Jamie were just talking in their sleep again."

"Hm, maybe," Brooke shrugged.

Lucas got on top of Brooke again, with them both in their undergarments only. He put his hand on her back, ready to undo her bra strap when the doorknob slowly turned. They didn't notice anyone come in until Haley gasped loudly with her hands on her mouth.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Haley apologized, with her and Nathan standing in the doorway of Brooke and Lucas's bedroom.

Lucas shot up and got off of Brooke as they both looked towards the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nathan thought he smelled smoke, so we wanted to see if you guys were okay," Haley explained. "I guess it was just your candles."

"Yeah, yeah, it was our candles," Brooke rushed out, pulling the sheets over her half-naked body. "Now, we'd appreciate if we could talk about this at a more...covered up time."

"Right, of course. Sorry. We won't bother you again tonight," Haley assured her, backing out of the room, taking Nathan with her. "God, there are some things that you'll just never get out of your head."

"You're talking? I just saw my brother half-naked. I'm practically scared for life," Nathan muttered back to his wife.

Haley was half way out the door when Brooke whispered-yelled: "But you'll give me and Peyton the details of your date night, right?"

"I will. Tomorrow. We're leaving now!" Haley said, and then shut the door.

Brooke and Lucas chuckled, and then resumed to what they were doing, despite what had just occurred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, June 13, 2005<strong>_

_**Graduation Day**_

_Three days later..._

"Macy! I can see Haley's parents pulling up in the driveway! Can you get the door!" Brooke ordered from upstairs in her bedroom, where she was looking out the window as soon as she heard the rolling of the car tires in the driveway.

"Of course, Miss Brooke!" Macy called back. "I get door right now. You stay up there."

"Brooke, do you have any light purple eye shadow that I can borrow?" Haley shouted from across the hall in her and Nathan's room.

"I lent it to you last week! Check your drawers!" Brooke shouted back. "Nathan, Macy accidentally put your t-shirt in my room! She must have mistaken it for Lucas's and put it in the closet!"

"I'll get it later, Brooke. I can't get this damn tie fixed!" Nathan said. "Does anyone know how to tie a tie?"

Macy covered her ears from the screaming as she rushed to to get the door. Today was the day of the graduation, and everyone was rushing around, getting ready, especially since the ceremony was in less than an hour. She planned to stay home and watch Hayden and Jamie, even though she secretly wanted to attend the graduation as well. She practically raised Brooke, and would like to see her graduate high school.

Macy opened up the door and smiled at Lydia and Jimmy. "Hello, Mrs. and Mr. James. How are you?"

"Oh, very well, Macy. Thank you," Lydia greeted her.

"May I take your bags up to your room?" Macy offered.

"Ah, that's alright," Jimmy assured her. "We're got them."

"Okay, well Miss Haley will be down in any second," Macy said, and then left to go clean up the breakfast that everyone had just finished.

Lydia moved her bag towards near the stairs when Haley emerged from upstairs and began walking downstairs, heels in one hand and a purse in the other. Lydia and Jimmy watched their beautiful daughter walked down the stairs, looking wonderful as ever in her light blue dress. Haley reached the bottom of the stairs and slipped into her heels before putting her purse on the table.

"Hi, mom, hi dad," she greeted her parents cheerfully, giving both her parents a hug. "How was your flight."

"Oh, it was fine, sweetie, except for the two hours that Quinn and Matt spent arguing about who was the better parent. It gave me the worst headache, and Taylor was so hormonal that she was this close to chopping both their mouths off," Lydia laughed.

"Who won the argument?" Haley asked.

"You know your brother. He can never beat Quinn in an argument. It was actually pretty close though," Lydia smiled. "So how are you? Going to Duke this fall? Not Stanford?"

"I wanted to. I did. But then things changed when I married Nathan and had Jamie. Stanford was my dream, but I didn't want to go if it meant being apart from my husband and son. This is right for us. We'll be going with Brooke and Lucas, and we'll be just a few miles away from Jake and Peyton," Haley explained.

"Alright, well, if this is what you want, then we support you, baby," Lydia assured her. "Where are Jamie and Hayden?"

"They're in their rooms playing. Macy is going watch them here at home while we're at graduation. We'll just get them after," Haley answered.

"They're not coming to the graduation?" Lydia asked. "They're your son and Brooke's son. I figured they should."

"I'd love them to, but, I mean, who's going to watch them during the ceremony? No one," Haley reasoned.

"We can watch them," Lydia volunteered.

"Yeah, Haley-Bob," Jimmy added. "We need to spend more time with our grandson anyways, and I'd love to get to know Brooke and Lucas's son as well."

"Really? Mom, dad, that's perfect. Thank you," Haley smiled.

Nathan and Lucas scrambled down the stairs, realizing that they were running late. Lucas had gotten his tie tied by Brooke, but Nathan still couldn't figure his out. Lucas was quietly mocking and teasing Nathan about it, and Nathan was just fussing with it. They reached the bottom of the steps, still arguing, not noticing Haley or her parents.

"It's not my fault that I can't fix this stupid damn tie," Nathan argued. "Brooke did yours. You didn't do it-"

Nathan then saw that Haley, Jimmy, and Lydia were all staring at him and Lucas. He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Mr. and Mrs. James. Hi. Um, sorry, I didn't see you there. How are you?" he asked.

"We're doing just fine, Nate," Jimmy chuckled. "Do you need someone to help you with that, um, quote on quote 'stupid damn tie?'"

Nathan laughed nervously again. "Yeah, thanks. I just can't seem to figure out how to tie it correctly."

"Ah, well, luckily for you, I'm quite an expert at these things," Jimmy informed him.

"Oh, and Nate, how many times do we have to tell you? You've married Haley, so call us Lydia and Jimmy. Maybe even mom and dad if you want," Lydia told him.

"Alright, well, I will, Lydia and Jimmy," Nathan said.

Lydia watched Jimmy and Nathan talk, and then moved on to Lucas, who was just tying his black dress shoes.

"So, Lucas, how are you? I haven't seen you since Haley's wedding, I believe," Lydia recalled.

"We're doing great. Hayden's good. Brooke's good - she'll be down in a few minutes. You know her. She takes forever to get ready. Actually, my mom and Keith are getting married and having a baby, and Keith has decided to adopt me," Lucas informed her.

"Wow," Lydia replied. "A lot of information to take in, but congratulations to Karen and Keith. I'm so happy for them. And Keith's adopting you? That's fantastic, Lucas!"

"Thank you, thank you. I just signed the papers yesterday. We just have to wait for them to be processed," Lucas explained. "My mom and Keith are really happy about officially being a family, and I'll tell them congrats for you."

"Good, tell them best of luck," Lydia said.

"I will. And I will make sure to get you an invitation to the wedding," Lucas promised her. "Oh, there's Brooke. Finally."

Brooke strolled down the stairs in her black dress, gilding her hand down the metal railing. Lucas watched his wife come down in awe. She never looked so beautiful. When she reached everyone, she kissed Lucas quickly to greet him before slipping her heels on. She pulled out her cosmetic mirror and did some last touches of her make up before joining the conversation.

"So, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Brooke suggested. "And good to see you, Lydia and Jimmy."

"You as well, Brooke. You look beautiful," Lydia complimented her.

"We are all just waiting for you," Haley teased. "But, yeah, we should go. Macy just has to get Jamie and Hayden. Mom, dad, you're driving your car there, right?"

"We are. We'll just meet your siblings in the gym and find some seats. You guys go backstage or whatever, so drive your own cars," Lydia replied.

"Sounds good," Nathan nodded.

Macy walked downstairs with both of the boys in hand. Since Hayden and Jamie were now going to the graduation, Macy had quickly changed them from t-shirts and jeans and into polo shirts and kaki pants. Brooke took Jamie in her arms, and Haley put Jamie on her hip. Nathan kissed Jamie's forehead, as did Lucas with Hayden.

"Well, we'll see you there, kids," Jimmy smiled. "Let's go, Lydia. Let's see if we can find those hippie parents and convince them to give us some of their crack."

The whole gang laughed at Haley's parents' joke as Lydia and Jimmy left the house. Growing up, Lucas, Brooke, and Haley were used to Lydia and Jimmy's constant joke references to drugs and crack. Of course, they knew that they were only kidding. Nathan, at first, thought they were being serious, and it took him a while to adjust to it since his parents never dared to talk about those kinds of things. They thought it would affect Nathan's basketball game.

"Oh, man," Haley groaned as Lydia and Jimmy drove off. "We forgot to give Hayden and Jamie to them. They were supposed to drive the boys and watch them during the ceremony."

Brooke thought for a second before coming up with an idea. "Macy, why don't you come with us?"

"I come with you?" Macy asked, secretly happy.

"Of course. You can ride with us, and then meet up with Haley's parents. Just stay during the whole ceremony and help watch the boys," Brooke suggested.

"Are you sure, Miss Brooke?" Macy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You've always been like family to all of us, so you have to come. Take the morning off and enjoy yourself," Brooke told her.

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Brooke," Macy thanked her. "I go start car for you."

Macy scrambled to get her shoes on before rushing out the door with Brooke's car keys. The whole gang chuckled, watching Macy happily run around outside.

"She's so happy about this. I knew she wanted to go," Haley chuckled. "Shall we?"

They all nodded and started walking towards the front door. "Last day of high school forever. Let's make it count."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Graduation Ceremony<em>**

_One hour later..._

"Welcome to the Tree Hill High School Graduation Ceremony for our graduating seniors!" Principal Turner announced into the microphone attached to the podium up on the stage in the gymnasium. It had been built there a couple days ago, and could easily be taken apart the next day.

The crowd cheered, waiting for Principal Turner to say more.

"As many of you know, I am Principal Aaron Turner. I am happy to say that I recognize a lot of grandparents and parents in the audience. You must really love your kids, huh?" Principal Turner chuckled.

The crowd cheered again, whooping and wooing for their kids.

"This year, we have had a very distinguished class of students. I am going to list a couple of extraordinary students who deserve to be recognized. This list can also be found on the website, as well as our wall of honor in the hallway outside the auditorium. Nathan and Lucas Scott have earned partial scholarships for basketball to attend Duke University's undergraduate program for the next four years. Mike Brown will be attending Yale University for political science. Alyssa Walker won the national science competition and has received a full scholarship to Columbia University. Brooke Davis created and is running her fashion line, Clothes Over Bro's. Johnny Maxwell raised enough money to improve the high school gym next year. Haley James Scott recording and produced a hit album along with Peyton Sawyer. Other than these students, all our students of this graduating class were exceptional, and I have high hopes for each and every one of his or her's future," Principal Turner said.

The audience applauded more.

"Now, enough with me talking," Principal Turner joked. "I present to you, Coach Whitey Durham — our Varsity basketball coach and P-E teacher of 40 years. Coach Durham has won 500 games in his career, and reached 500 just this year. He is a very beloved staff member here at our school, and has decided to continue teaching here."

Everyone, including the students, began clapping, as Whitey took the stage, standing in front of the podium. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you, Principal Taylor. I don't want to hold up the graduation, so I'll just say a couple of words. Over the last 40 years, I have met some exceptionally smart, talented, and ambitious students. I keep in touch with many of them, and it's a gift to watch them graduate college, get jobs, and start families of their own. I have no reason to doubt that your children will do the exact same in years to come. This handful of students is a special bunch, let me tell you that. Never in my career have I met such caring students with so much heart and will. These students really do matter, and I know that I will be treasuring the Christmas cards that I receive from them later on. To my basketball players - you deserve wherever you will be playing for college. To the students - have a wonderful four years at college, and keep in touch! And to the parents - you've really raised some wonderful kids here," Whitey smiled, and then left the podium.

The crowd cheered louder than ever, and the basketball players woofed until some of the girls told them to quiet down.

"Alright," Principal turner said, standing back up at the podium. "Now we will begin handing out diplomas before the Valedictorian speech. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the graduating class of 2005."

The students with last names beginning with 'A' stood up and start to file up on the stage.

"Joseph Ackerman."

"Natalie Anderson."

"Richard Bennett."

Names and names kept passing by, and the gang realized how many people in their school that they didn't know. Brooke regretted not knowing everyone, especially since she was her job as student council president. She looked to her right and left, and sighed again, not knowing who the two people were either.

"Narayan Carter."

"Daniel Collins."

"Tamara Cook."

"Dean Davidson."

"Brooke Davis."

Brooke walked up on the stage gracefully and took the diploma from Principal Turner's hand, shaking his hand and Whitey's. She also shook the vice principal and superintendent's hands. She looked out to the audience and was nearly blinded by the flashing of the camera, held by none other than her mother and father. She smiled, waved, and got off the stage.

"Serena Gray."

"Chelsea Green."

"Jake Jagielski."

Jake hopped into the stage, took his diploma, and shook everyone's hands. He waved at his mom and dad, who were holding Jenny. He smiled at his daughter and at Peyton, who was still sitting in the audience, and then got off the stage.

"Theresa Lopez."

"Marvin McFadden."

"Dustin McHale."

"Bevin Mirskey."

"Fede Mitchell."

"Jonathan Moretti."

"Blair Morgan."

"Zack Myers."

Lydia started wiping a few tears, and Jimmy handed a tissue, chuckling that she was already crying even though Haley was called up yet. Macy handed Jamie to Lydia, and then took Hayden from Jimmy, who wanted to begin taking pictures of the ceremony.

"Daniella Phillips."

"Ashley Roberts."

"Grey Rogers."

"Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton walked slowly up on the stage, careful not to fall in her heels, like Bevin had done just a few minutes earlier. She made her way to Principal Turner and shook his hand when he gave her the diploma. She hugged Whitey, who had given her so much advice over the years, and then smiled for the camera, which her dad was holding. She then proceeded off the stage.

"Lucas Scott, who is also our salutatorian."

Lucas ran up on the stage, and waved to his mom and Keith, who were cuddling together. He smiled, glad that they were finally happy after all these years. He gave Principal Turner and Whitey a pat on the back after getting his diploma and then smiled for the camera before getting off stage.

"Nathan Scott."

Nathan also ran up on the stage with his hands in the air, encouraging everyone to cheer him on, which many people did. He thanked Principal Turner and also hugged Whitey. He smiled for the camera, nudged Haley on stage, and then ran back off.

"Tim Smith."

"Victoria Stone."

"Antwon Taylor."

"Ferguson Thompson."

"Kenzie Walker."

"Charles Ward."

After Principal Turner finally finished calling out all of the names, the superintendent handed him Haley's diploma - the final one. Principal Turner took it and put it on the podium stand before speaking one last time.

"And finally, this year's class valedictorian, Haley James Scott. Congratulations, Haley."

Haley smiled as her friends and family cheered her on. She stood up and shook everyone's hand as she was handed her diploma. She pulled out her speech and sprawled it on the podium stand, along with the diploma. She gave a small grin to the audience and began speaking.

"Distinguished guests, parents, and this year's graduating class: my best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare that seems appropriate."

She cleared her throat once before speaking.

"'There is a tide, in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood leads onto fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of your life is bound up in sorrows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when we serve or lose our ventures.'"

Haley paused a little and then began again.

"I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare, and we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed, but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world, and to live. Because life doesn't owe us anything. As a matter of fact, I think that we owe something to the world. And if we can just believe that, then success is just ahead. Now is the time for us to shine. The time when our dreams are within reach and possibilities vast. Now is the time for all of us to become the people we've always dreamed of being. This is your world. You're here. You matter. The world is waiting."

Haley stopped, about to finish her speech, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She placed a hand on the baby bump, and then gripped both sides of the podium with her hand, trying to balance herself. She looked out in the audience, seeing Nathan's worried look, before everyone turned into a blur. She couldn't see correctly, and her head began spinning. Her head hurt and her knees wobbled before the gave out. She fell in front of everyone as people gasped loudly.

"Someone call 911!" Brooke yelled as soon as she saw Haley fall.

Nathan and Lucas rushed to Haley's aid as Principal Turner abruptly stood up from his chair and took the microphone off the podium.

"Attention, everyone! I'm going to need you all to stay calm. The graduation is now over. Congratulations to the class of 2005! Please leave the gym. The reception will be moved to the cafeteria immediately. I can assure you that Haley will be okay. I will keep you updated if you would like. Thank you!" Principal Turner announced, and then put the microphone down, helping Nathan and Lucas.

People began shuffling out of the gym in an orderly fashion, hoping to get a glimpse of Haley, who seemed to be completely out of it and unconscious. Lydia and Jimmy ran onto the stage, and Haley's siblings crowded around her as well. Jake, Peyton, and Brooke wanted to as well, but figured they would just get in the way.

"I'm calling 911!" Nathan yelled, whipping his phone out of his pocket. "Lucas, watch Haley."

Nathan dialed 911 quickly and then put the phone to his ear. He waited until someone finally picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator greeted him.

"Hi, um, my, my wife…she just collapsed…and she, s-she's pregnant. I-I don't know what happened. She was just giving this speech during our g-graduation because she's our valedictorian…and then she, she just…she just collapsed. Is it my fault? Did I put to much stress on her? Did I-" Nathan rambled.

"Calm down, sir," the operator cut him off. "We'll send an ambulance right now. Where are you?"

"We're at Tree Hill High School. Um, let me just ask my coach what the address is…I'm not really good with m-memorizing this kind…this kind of stuff-" Nathan stuttered.

"We have the address. We're on our way. Just, sir, please calm down. I wouldn't want you giving yourself a heart attack," the operator told him.

"Okay, okay, alright, thank you. Just please come soon," Nathan replied.

"We will," the operator assured him.

Nathan hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, joining the gang back with Haley. Everyone had cleared out of the gym except the gang, Brooke's parents, Macy, Lydia and Jimmy, Haley's siblings Peyton's dad, Jake's folks, and Nathan and Lucas's parents. Most of the adults were sitting down except Haley's parents.

"What is taking so long with that ambulance?" Victoria Davis scoffed, filing her nails while sitting on one of the front seat plastic chairs.

"I ought to sue them for taking so long," Ted declared. "This is ridiculous. This girl could be dying."

"No one is suing anyone. Nathan just called them, and Haley is not dying," Brooke stopped her parents. "Mom, dad, why don't you talk to Karen and Keith, huh? They're Lucas's parents, but I'm sure you already know that, right?"

Karen tried to get out of it, knowing how high maintenance Brooke's parents were. "Actually, I don't-"

"Thanks, Karen!" Brooke waved her off and then left them be.

"What if Haley had a miscarriage?" Lydia asked. "Oh, I hope not. She would be crushed. You know how much she loves this baby. She wouldn't be able to take it."

"I don't think that's it," Principal Turner assured her. "There would be a pool of blood by now."

"Well, what if she had a panic attack? Or a heart attack? Or a stroke? Or a brain aneurysm?" Lydia cried.

"Lydia, honey, you're freaking yourself out. I'm sure that's not the case," Jimmy reassured his wife. "Haley's a very healthy person anyways."

"Nathan, do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Principal Turner asked. "Was Haley stressed or anything?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think so. There were no signs leading up to this. Maybe she was a little stressed about the speech, but you know Haley. She never gets herself too worked about anything."

"Something had to have caused this, and haven't the clue what-" Principal Turner said.

Suddenly, the paramedics barged through the gym's double doors, cutting Principal Turner's sentence off. They carried the stretcher towards Haley and immediately identified her as the victim. They began talking into their walkie-talkies and writing things on sheets on yellow paper. Two men lifted Haley up and strapped her to the stretcher, which converted to one with wheels. As they began wheeling her off, Lydia let out a soft cry.

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Jimmy, Lydia, Dan, and Deb all left with the paramedics. The rest of the parents, Haley's siblings, and Macy, all didn't go with them so that they didn't overstep. Haley's siblings decided to go back to the hotel and check in later. Macy took Hayden and Jamie home. Karen, Victoria, Lillian, Aaron, Larry, Ted, and Keith all stayed and were going to go to the hospital a bit later. Everyone was just so stressed about this.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Nathan asked angrily to the hospital receptionist. "She's my wife, and she's carrying my child."

"I will know more when the doctors get a better sense of what is going on right now," the receptionist answered calmly.

"God, why does this always happen?" Nathan groaned, pulling at his hair. "I don't see why I can never visit my wife! This also happened after she was hit by that damn car last year."

"I'm sorry, sir. It's hospital policy. There's nothing I can do. When she is finished being examined, I can allow you to visit," the receptionist assured him.

"Nathan, sit down," Deb told her son. "It's okay. Just wait a little longer. She's not going anywhere."

Nathan grumbled one more time before going to sit on the hospital chair in between his mom and dad. Dan was reading the sports section of the morning newspaper, and Lydia and Jimmy were talking quietly across from them. Lucas, Jake, and Brooke were all texting their friends about Haley's accident. Peyton had gone out on a coffee run and would be back soon.

"I'm getting a strong sense of déjà vu. Haley in the hospital, pregnant, and me not being able to see her," Nathan said, shifting in his chair.

Deb put her hand on the nape of Nathan's neck. 'It'll be okay, honey. She got through it last time, and she'll do it again."

"I just don't understand what happened," Nathan sighed. "She was okay, and if she wasn't, why didn't she say anything to me?"

"You know Haley. If there were something really wrong that she knew about, she would tell you. No one knew this was going to happen," Deb pointed out.

"I should have sensed that something was wrong. I should've told her to take it easy and not to stress about the speech. It's just a stupid speech, and I let her get all worked up about it," Nathan muttered.

"Don't do this, Nate. I know you do this a lot to yourself, but don't take the blame. This is no one's fault. You couldn't have prevented this. This is just nature. Human nature," Deb explained to him. "Don't work yourself over something that's going to be okay."

"Your mother's right, Nathan," Dan said, putting down the newspaper. "Don't stress about this."

"What do you know about this, Dad?" Nathan spat out. "You and Mom have the worst marriage. You wouldn't know a thing about caring about anyone that's supposed to be important to you."

"Nathan," Deb stopped her son. "Your father was just-"

"Was just what? Don't defend him, Mom. He has never approved of Haley. All he's wanted to do is split up our marriage. He doesn't care about Jamie-"

"Hey! I do care about my grandson. I love that kid, and I'm gonna love your next kid, too. Don't go talking trash about me. I paid for honeymoon, don't you remember? I'm paying for your college," Dan reminded him.

"Who cares if you have money? Money doesn't buy love, don't forget. Mom has cared about me. She loves Haley, but you couldn't give a damn about her. You just care about basketball. You don't care about my well being or if I'm happy or who I'm with, and I'm officially over it. I'm sick of your attitude towards everything," Nathan continued.

"I was just trying to help with your future-" Dan tried again.

"You didn't."

"I called those scouts. I got you on the good list with Duke. You should be thanking me," Dan said.

"Thanking you? _Thanking you? _I got those scouts to watch me. I called Duke and Coach K to make sure they knew who I was. I played hard and practiced, but it wasn't for you. It wasn't for anybody other than me and Haley. Go to hell," Nathan argued.

Dan stood up, throwing his newspaper on his seat, earning him stares from the other people in the waiting room. "I don't need to take this. I'm going to the bar."

"Dan, it's 11:00 in the morning," Deb reasoned. "Don't you think it's a little early to drink-"

"Forget it," Dan muttered, leaving the hospital.

Deb sighed, and just looked over at her son, who was staring at his hands. She ran a hand through his hair like she used to do when he was younger, but he didn't respond. She was glad that he had finally confronted Dan and becoming independent away from his father, but at the same time, she hoped Nathan didn't regret yelling at Dan just out of blind fury. Being in love really did things to him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Karen, Keith, Larry, Aaron, Lillian, Victoria, and Ted all sat in the gym, still waiting for the right time to leave the school to go to the hospital. Karen hadn't gotten any call from Deb or Lucas, so she didn't know if they should all go yet. They had just been sitting in the gym for a while, waiting to hear from the kids.

"Should we head over to the hospital?" Karen asked, looking at her watch. "It's almost 11:15 AM, and we've been sitting in the gym for the last half hour."

"Let's just wait a little," Victoria replied. "It's not like they need to clean up here. They didn't have time to throw up confetti or whatever."

"I don't think they actually do that at graduations," Ted chuckled, stroking his wife's hair.

"They did that at my graduation, Victoria," Larry piped in. "I'm went to a public high school on the coast of San Diego."

"See?" Victoria smiled. "Larry Sawyer had confetti at his graduation."

Ted shifted in the gym's plastic chair. "Okay, alright, Victoria. I stand corrected."

"So, Ted, Victoria...Brooke's going to Duke, huh? With our son," Karen commented.

"I wanted her to go to University of California, Berkley so that she would be close to us, but you know, if Duke makes her happy..." Ted trailed off.

"I think she's thrilled to go. She's going with Lucas so they can watch Hayden, and they'll be close to Tree Hill. We'll be happy to watch Hayden whenever they need to study or anything, but Macy is also going with them," Karen explained.

"When I hired Macy, I didn't think this was going to be a long-term thing," Victoria said. "She's been with us since Brooke was three, but initially, she was just a back up in case we had to go on business trips."

"Good thing we hired her. We had to go on _a lot _of business trips," Ted chuckled, wrapping an arm around Victoria's shoulder. "So, Larry, where's your daughter going?"

"Peyton's going to the University of North Carolina. It's about...eh, twenty minutes away from Tree Hill, so the perfect drive away from home," Larry answered.

"Aaron, Lillian, where's Jake going?" Ted asked. "I haven't heard about it yet."

"He's going to UNC with Peyton," Lillian answered proudly, speaking for both her and Aaron about Jake.

"Oh, that's nice. They're both just coincidentally going together?" Ted chuckled, not knowing that Jake and Peyton were dating. "Maybe they'll, you know, get _together_ there?"

Aaron and Lillian exchanged confused glances. "Ted, you do know that Jake and Peyton have been dating for the last two years, right?"

Ted raised his eyebrows. "Oh, they are? I apologize - I didn't know."

"Ah, it's alright. Jake also has a daughter, Jenny," Lillian informed Ted, "and Peyton is planning on adopting her before college begins."

"A daughter? Really? How old is she?" Ted asked.

"She's about three years old. She was born during the summer before sophomore year - in June," Lillian replied.

"Did you know about this, Vicky?" Ted asked his wife.

Victoria nodded. "Yeah. She told us two years ago."

Ted watched everyone as the rest of the parents continued to chat about their kids. Ted played with his tie as a distraction, but was upset about how he didn't know these tiny details in his daughter's life. Everyone - including his wife - knew about Jake and Peyton, and Jake's daughter, and Haley and Nathan, but he didn't know a single thing. He tried to be a good dad to her recently, but he just realized how much he didn't know about his own daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later...<em>

"Mr. Scott?" the receptionist called Nathan from her desk, holding a clipboard. "You can see your wife now."

Nathan — who had finally calmed down and was now reading a magazine, still sitting next to Deb — sprang out of his seat, tossing the newspaper back into the stack that the hospital had so neatly made just hours earlier. He stopped by the desk, asking for Haley's room number, before running down the hallways, through double doors, all the way to his wife's room. He finally found it and stopped in his tracks. He slowly opened to the door and went in, seeing Haley lying in the hospital bed.

Nathan sat in a chair near the bed and leaned over to stroke Haley's hair. "What happened, Haley?"

Haley was already sitting upright, with one hand laid protectively over her stomach. "The doctor should be back any moment with the results."

"What results? What's wrong? With you and our baby?" Nathan asked, worried.

"I don't know. I just had to take a couple of standard pregnancy tests, as well as a normal ultrasound, so they're just running the tests through the system," Haley clarified.

"I was so worried about you. I mean...baby, you just collapsed...right in the middle of your speech. You scared me half to death," Nathan breathed out, kissing Haley's forehead.

"What happened to the graduation? Did it go on?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled lightly. "That's just like you. Always thinking of others before yourself." He paused. "No, it didn't go on. After you collapsed, everyone left because all the diplomas were handed out, and then we called the ambulance to come and get you."

"My family's here?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, they're in the waiting room," Nathan answered.

"Tell 'em to go home. They should be at home," Haley said. "They have things to do. I'm fine. I'm sure I am. I feel good."

"No, no, we're staying. They won't be at peace until they find out what's going on. We're all here. You're parents, my parents. Brooke, Luke, Jake, and Peyton. Your siblings will be here soon," Nathan told her.

"I hope they're at least keeping busy right now," Haley mumbled.

"They're talking. You know Brooke. She can talk to us for hours without getting bored," Nathan reminded his wife. "Besides, it's graduation day. It's a happy day. We're all supposed to be together, so we're not leaving your side, even if takes all day. We'll be here."

The doctor walked in, holding a couple of papers in one hand, and a clipboard in another. He had a white coat on, and a stethoscope dangling from his neck. He pulled up his chair by Haley's bed and took a seat, clearing his throat and slipping on his reading glasses.

"Okay, Mrs. Scott. I assume this is your husband?" the doctor asked, facing Nathan.

Nathan nodded, shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm Nathan Scott."

"Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Scott. I'm Dr. Jay Peterson. Just before you came in, I preformed some tests on Mrs. Scott. Some were standard, and some were more specific to what I imagine may have caused this," Dr. Peterson said. "Feel free to ask me any questions if you please."

"Where did you go to school?" Nathan asked, immediately concerned about the validity of the tests and doctor.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Peterson asked, confused.

"Well, I assume you went to school. I'm just wondering where you went to medical school, considering you were the one who preformed these tests on my wife," Nathan repeated.

"Nathan, I don't think wants to answer—" Haley tried.

"No, no, it's okay," Dr. Peterson chuckled. "I'd be happy to answer. I got my BS at Princeton; I earned my MD at Harvard University; I did my residency at Columbia University; I received my MS at Yale University; and just for fun, I graduated from Brown with a PhD."

Nathan got quiet for a little bit, realizing how stupid and foolish it was to question how good the doctor was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. That's really, really impressive - all the schools and all of those degrees. I don't know what half of them stand for."

"It's alright," Dr. Peterson smiled. "I noticed some of your friends wearing caps and gowns outside. Are you graduating from college today?"

"We forgot to return the caps and gowns," Nathan laughed, reminding himself. "No, we just graduated from high school, actually."

"High school, really? Where do you plan on going to college?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"Haley and I are going to Duke University in the fall, along with two of our other close friends," Nathan answered. "I'm going to major in business and minor in finance. I'm going to play for Coach K in basketball, but I'm studying business and finance so that I can become a sports agent in case basketball doesn't work out."

"What about you, Mrs. Scott? What're you studying?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"I'll be double majoring in English and Music, and then minoring in Education. I'm hoping to get a teaching degree, as well as my BA for music," Haley answered.

"That sounds great," Dr. Peterson said. "Congratulations. Now, shall we get started with these results?"

"What's going on with her?" Nathan sighed.

"It's nothing too major that you should be overly concerned about," Dr. Peterson told them. "Mrs. Scott's collapse was caused by way too much stress, sleep deprivation, dehydration, and malnutrition and malnourishment."

"What does that mean exactly?" Nathan asked. "I don't really understand."

"It means that your wife hasn't been getting enough sleep, food, or water. It's been affecting the baby. She's also extremely stressed, which is putting pressure on her body and the baby," Dr. Peterson explained. "If this continues, the baby could easily be too small or unhealthy at birth."

"Oh my God," Haley gasped. "But I thought I was doing alright. I mean, I have to admit, I haven't been eating as much or getting enough sleep lately because of finals and graduation and my speech, but it hasn't been too bad."

"According to my files, you've already had a child — James Lucas Scott," Dr. Peterson informed them, reading the papers. "You should know from your other pregnancy that you are now feeding for more than one. You have to be aware that being pregnant comes with responsibilities. It's not just about not smoking, taking drugs, drinking alcohol, or intaking caffeine or sugar, but it's also about just taking care of yourself."

"Dr. Peterson-"

"Maybe you just got lucky the last time, but it's very important that you eat more and get enough sleep, Mrs. Scott," Dr. Peterson reminded her.

Haley nodded. "Okay. More sleep, more food, more water. Less stress."

"This is especially important for when you start college because classes usually begin in September, and you're not due until early December, which is when the semester is ending — and the time for end-of-the-term exams. I want you to be careful, Mrs. Scott, and I want you, Mr. Scott, to help her."

"I will. Absolutely," Nathan assured the doctor and Haley.

"I also recommend bed rest," Dr. Peterson said, scribbling a few notes down on his clipboard.

Nathan and Haley both looked up, surprised. "_Bed rest?_"

"Just for a month," Dr. Peterson said. "This will make sure that you're healthy again — so that your body is running well and functioning properly for the baby. It's not strict bed rest, and it's not mandatory, but I highly recommend it. You can have someone help you with it. Mr. Scott, you'll do that, right?"

"Is this really what's best for the baby? _Bed rest?_ Isn't that kind of boring?" Nathan pointed out.

"You can call it boring, not do it, and then risk something with the pregnancy, _or, _you can just relax with bed rest for only one month and then have a much better chance at having a smooth pregnancy," Dr. Peterson shrugged. "Your choice.

"I think we can do it," Nathan said.

Haley nodded. "Whatever it takes for the baby."

"Actually, it's _babies,_" Dr. Peterson revealed, reading the test result papers again.

Nathan and Haley both widened their eyes at Dr. Peterson's revelation. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Congratulations," Dr. Peterson grinned, taking his reading glasses off and setting them aside. "Mrs. Scott, you're carrying _twins._"

Nathan and Haley exchanged indescribable gages. Haley put a hand to her mouth in surprise. Four months into the pregnancy, and she was just hearing about this now? How was this even possible? She and Nathan couldn't afford two more kids. They could barely afford one more. Sure, they could borrow money from their parents, but Haley didn't like it that way. She liked working for money - to feel like she had earned it. She looked over at her husband, who was equally as stunned, and put a hand on his in comfort and support.

"Um, twins?" Nathan broke the ice. "How?"

"There are three heart beats — two from the twins, and one from Haley," Dr. Peterson answered. "I'm not sure why we didn't know before. That sometimes happens."

"Are you sure? Maybe you just heard wrong," Nathan pointed out.

Dr. Peterson shook his head. "It was confirmed in the ultrasound. Look. There are two babies in there."

Nathan and Haley took the ultrasound picture from Dr. Peterson. They both looked at it, just staring at the photo of their two kids. Along with Jamie, they would be juggling three kids during just their freshman year of college. Could they handle it? Macy would be a big help, but what about the little things? And the bigger things? How would this work out right so that their kids didn't feel neglected?

"You can find out the genders next month," Dr. Peterson informed them, getting up. "I'll leave you two alone to talk. And remember, Haley — food, water, and sleep."

Haley nodded, smiling a little at Dr. Peterson, and then he left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving just Nathan and Haley in silence. Haley wanted to say something, but figured she'd let Nathan speak first. She didn't know how he felt. Suddenly, she made up her mind. Though it would be difficult, there was no way that she couldn't be upset about this - she and Nathan were going to have another baby - and they were going to love it more than anyone could imagine.

"I think this is great," Nathan spoke.

Haley turned her head to look at him. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do," Nathan smiled a little. "Was it unexpected — yes. Is it going to be harder — yes. But are we going to love this third baby any less than our other two — absolutely not. This is a miracle, Hales. A blessing worth celebrating, and we are going to live life with these three beautiful angels in our lives. This is a good thing."

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Haley smiled, kissing him tenderly. "I can't wait to tell everyone. Brooke will be thrilled."

"With Brooke being Brooke, she'll throw us two baby showers instead of one," Nathan joked.

"Brooke is throwing me a baby shower?" Haley asked.

Nathan mentally slapped himself. "Damn. I was supposed to keep that a secret. I'm sorry."

"I'll act surprised. Don't worry," she told him, kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Ted walked through the automatic doors of the hospital with Victoria on his arm. He entered the waiting room of the maternity ward, and spotted Brooke with Lucas, Jake, and Peyton. She was drifting asleep on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas was reading a book, but he was looking at her every now and then, making sure that she was okay. Lucas stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly before returning to his novel. Ted smiled, seeing that his daughter was in such good hands.

Ted approached Brooke and Lucas, careful not to interrupt Jake and Peyton, who were talking about college majors and minors. Ted tapped Lucas's shoulder, and Lucas nearly jumped out of his seat, startled by Brooke's father.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Davis," Lucas greeted him. "What're you doing here?"

"I know Brooke is asleep, but can I talk to her for a second? I have a plane in two hours, so I have to get going soon. I just want to say goodbye," Ted told him.

"Yeah, I can wake her-" Lucas started.

"Dad?" Brooke asked, waking up. "What's up?"

"Cookie, I have to leave soon, but I wanted to say goodbye. Can we talk in private?" Ted requested.

"Over there," Brooke gestured, referring to the two empty chairs in the corner.

Brooke got up, leaving Lucas to his book, and waked to the chairs with her father. They sat down, and Brooke looked over at her father, waiting for him to speak.

"Before I go, I just wanted to apologize to you, Brooke. Sincerely," Ted said.

"For what?" Brooke asked, confused.

"I feel like I've failed you as a father. Today, after Haley collapsed, I was talking to the other parents. They seemed so...involved. They knew everything about your life and your friends' lives. And I knew nothing. Even your mother knew more than me," Ted explained.

"Dad-"

"I don't know anything about my daughter. I don't know what your favorite color is or if you like dogs or what your favorite food is. I don't know how you met Lucas, or how he proposed to you. I never had the 'talk' with Lucas, and I wasn't there for you when you gave birth to my grandson. I was an absent parent, and I regret that deeply," Ted told her.

"It's okay, Dad," Brooke assured him, seeing that he was sincere.

"It's not. And I'll never get those 18 years back. Those 18 years that I was on business trips while you were just stuck with the maid," Ted sighed.

"I forgive you. I guess, in some way, I'll always resent you for that, but you're trying, and that's what matters, right? You're my dad, and I love you, so I hate seeing you beat yourself up for this. Mom already did that," Brooke chuckled lightly.

"What do you say? Maybe we can take a small trip this summer before you go to college? Just you, me, your mother, Hayden, and Lucas? How about it?" Ted suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Brooke smiled.

Ted kissed his daughter's cheek. "I am so unbelievably proud of you, Brooke. You have absolutely no idea how much."

Brooke smiled, finally happy that her dad had uttered those words. For years, she always wondered if she was ever going to heard him say that, and now, he finally did. It was all she ever wanted — to make her father proud — and now she finally did.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later...<em>

"WHOO! LET'S GET THIS PARTY ON!" Brooke cheered, carrying platters of food into the living room.

Lucas followed his wife, holding a tray full of drinks. "Brooke, this isn't a party. Just a small gathering for graduation. Besides, we're just in our house. What kind of fun is that?"

"And I'm on bed rest," Haley pointed out from the couch, scrolling through TV channels.

"You're lying on a _couch_," Brooke chuckled.

"Not the point," Haley laughed back.

After Haley had been released from the hospital, they went straight home so that Haley could lie in bed. Nathan didn't want to cause any damage to either of the babies. They had then called their friends and families, saying that the graduation party was canceled, but Brooke suggested that they still have a tiny party in their house. Jake and Peyton came over, so the whole gang — Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Jake, Lucas, and Peyton — were in the living room of the house with food, drinks, and entertainment to celebrate their graduation.

Peyton walked into the living room and sat down. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine, Peyton. You and Jake have to stop worrying about me. You've been doing it all night," Haley assured her, starting to sit up.

"Yeah, that's my job," Nathan teased from the other couch.

Brooke and Lucas took their seats next to Nathan on the couch, while Jake and Peyton settled on the small sofa across from the TV. Peyton kissed Jake's cheek before taking a potato chip and putting it in her mouth. Brooke took a glass of water from the tray and took a sip out of it. She nearly spit it out after tasting it.

"Gross. What is this?" Brooke coughed, putting the water on the coffee table. "This water tastes disgusting."

"It's cucumber water," Haley answered.

"Why on earth to we have that...repulsive liquid...in our house?" Brooke asked, still trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"The nurse recommended it. It's healthy and good for my pregnancy," Haley shrugged.

"Ugh, that is disgusting," Brooke gaged, and Lucas chuckled, rubbing Brooke's bag.

"So, Hales, do you want to tell them the big news, or should I?" Nathan asked his wife.

"What big news?" Brooke asked. "I mean, other than Haley not feeding herself enough or sleeping?"

"I wasn't not feeding myself," Haley defended herself. "I was just stressed about school. That's over now, though. I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" Peyton asked, resting her head on Jake's shoulder.

"Well...Nathan and I are having twins!" Haley announced. "It's official. The doctor told us just a few hours ago."

The room was completely silent. Brooke looked around, studying each and every one of her friends' faces. She didn't know what to think. On one hand, it was great that her friends were going to have two more kids since they loved Jamie already, but did they realize how much another kid was going to cost? It was hard enough to get jobs while still taking classes, and she just didn't want them to stress themselves out too much. She worried about them sometimes, with a second kid coming, and now with a third, she wasn't sure what they were going to do financially.

Peyton twiddled her thumbs, looking down at her hands. Of course she was happy for Nathan and Haley, but she, too, was worried about them. She had no doubt in her mind that Nathan and Haley were going to love the kids unconditionally and effortlessly, but when were they going to have time to spend with the kids. For all they knew, the kids could spend most of their time with Macy. She didn't want the kids to look up to Macy as a mother, instead of Haley.

Lucas glanced at Nathan and Haley before thinking about the situation on his own. How could Nathan and Haley possibly be expecting three kids by their freshman year of college? How was that even possible? And he thought that one kid with Brooke was a handful. Especially since Nathan was going to be spending so much time playing basketball, and Haley was going to be double majoring all four years. He just didn't know if they were going to drive themselves too hard, and then mess up or lose everything in the end. He certainly didn't want that for his brother and sister-in-law.

Jake knew the troubles of having a kid in high school. He had experienced it the longest, and despite the help and support he got from his parents, he was still tired everyday from raising Jenny. He had no idea how Nathan and Haley were going to do it. But then again, they were _Nathan and Haley. _They could make anything work. In the end, they ended up together and beat all the odds. It might have taken a bunch of obstacles, but they got back together. They were endgame, as Brooke would say.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Nathan asked. "Say something. This is becoming really awkward because we thought you guys would be happy."

"We are happy," Brooke spoke, "just surprised, too."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Lucas asked. "Be realistic."

"Haley and I talked it over. We know it's going to be hard, but it's not like we can do anything about it. We're going to embrace it and make the best of it. It's another kid, guys. Another baby to love and nurse and care about for the rest of our lives."

Jake smiled. "Well, then, congrats, guys. Seriously."

"Thank you," Haley grinned.

"We're all going to college in three months," Brooke pouted. "This could very well be one of the last moments together."

"Brooke, we live in the same house, and we're going to the same college as you," Haley pointed out, teasing.

"Duh. I meant Jake and Peyton," Brooke replied. "I wish you guys would come to Duke with us."

"We wish we could. But UNC is just so much closer to Jake's parents' house, so it's better," Peyton sighed. "We'll visit all the time, though. Just a twenty minute drive, guys. That's nothing."

"And we have three months," Jake added. "That's over 90 days together. I'm sure we can make the most of every day. Especially since we've got you, Brooke."

"That's true," Brooke thought. "You guys are officially the best friends ever."

"We already knew that," Nathan chuckled.

"Cocky much?" Brooke teased. "Haley, I think you married the wrong guy."

"I think about that every day," Haley joked playfully.

"Ah, you know you love me," Nathan smiled, kissing Haley's cheeks and forehead.

"Keep it in the bedroom, keep it in the bedroom!" Lucas shouted, covering his eyes. "Gross."

"Some things never change," Brooke sighed contently, leaning her head on Lucas's chest. "Never."

The six just sat there in peace, thinking about their future. Their friendship was not going to disappear. It was not going to fade away because their friendship was worth keeping. It was worth savoring and loving until their old days on the front porch. It was never going away. They were going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter 21. Surprise! Nathan and Haley are having twins! The gang has just graduated, and after the summer, all six of them will be parting ways to go to college. Please review!<strong>


	22. I've Got Dreams To Remember

**AN: Here is Chapter Twenty-Two. For the last chapter recap, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and the rest of the Tree Hill High seniors graduate! During graduation, Haley collapses and is rushed to the hospital, where she and Nathan discover that she is having twins. She is also put on a one-month bed rest. In this chapter, the gender and names of the babies will be revealed, as well as fun events and an old face returning. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). All stories are also available on Wattpad using the same username.**

* * *

><p><em>"You know how long it took for me to realize that? In the amount of time it takes to pull a trigger. I love you, Haley James, and that's all I need to know. It doesn't mean its not going to be hard. It doesn't mean its not going to be confusing. but whatever it is we'll face it together." -One Tree Hill<em>

**Chapter 22: I've Got Dreams To Remember**

**_August 12, 2005_**

_Two months later..._

Brooke walked into her and Lucas's bedroom with 15-month old Hayden on her hip. She spotted Lucas in the corner of the room. He was fixing Hayden's crib, which he had started to do after Brooke had alerted him that the crib seemed shaky. He was now tightening some of the screws. She sat down on the sofa and fed Hayden his bottle while stroking his blonde hair softly.

"Almost done?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Just a few more screws left," Lucas answered. "He okay?"

"He," Brooke started, referring to their son, "has never been better. And he's going to be even more perfect after his amazing daddy fixes his crib for him."

Lucas chuckled. "It's just a few screws. I'm not superman or anything."

"I think you are," Brooke told him softly.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"You're my hero. You have saved me so many times. You showed me that I could do something with my life — something other than just sleeping around. If it weren't for you, I would still be that party girl," Brooke explained.

"I've known you since we were seven. I think you would've found your way on your own, with or without me. You're a strong girl. You always have been, and that's one of the reasons why I love you," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, but you helped me find myself sooner. And I will forever be indebted to you for that," Brooke said.

"You don't owe me anything. I was happy to. You are responsible for becoming the person I always knew you could be. I just helped you get there. It was all you, Pretty Girl," Lucas assured her.

"You were also there for me unconditionally during the pregnancy. You didn't care if people talked or judged. You didn't mind my cravings or mood swings or that I got bigger and bigger each day. You were just so sweet," Brooke recalled.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke woke up and put her hand on her stomach. She was already seven months pregnant, and was showing a lot. She looked over at Lucas, who was sleeping next to her. It was midnight already, but she couldn't sleep. She was craving food that she wasn't sure she had even ever eaten before._

_Not wanting to wake up Lucas, Brooke tried to quietly get out of Lucas's grasp, as he had his arm around her. She moved his arm and got out of bed, but soon, he awoke. He turned the bedside lamp on and squinted, seeing his pregnant girlfriend out of bed._

_"Babe, what are you doing?" Lucas asked._

_"Go back to sleep," Brooke said. "I just can't sleep."_

_"Why?" Lucas asked, jackknifing out of bed. "Is something wrong with the baby? Do you want me to call the doctor? He said that I could call the ER whenever I wanted. He even gave me his card if we really needed to call his home office-"_

_"It's not the baby," Brooke stopped him. He was so sweet to care that much._

_"What is it then?" Lucas asked, now out of bed and helping Brooke stand._

_"I'm just having really weird cravings, and I can't sleep because of them," Brooke answered._

_"Well, what are you craving? I can get it for you," Lucas offered._

_"That's sweet of you, but it's midnight, Luke, and we don't even have it in the house," Brooke told him._

_"Then I'll pick it up right now," Lucas said._

_"It's the middle of the night. Nothing is open now," Brooke reasoned._

_"I have the key to my mom's café. She has every food you can think of in the back. I'll just grab some. She won't mind," Lucas told her. "What is it?"_

_"Buffalo and mayonnaise," Brooke answered._

_Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You don't even like mayonnaise, and I've never seen you eat any other meat other than beef or chicken."_

_"I know! It's so weird," Brooke exclaimed._

_"Whatever. I'll go grab it," Lucas assured her, grabbing his car keys from the bedside table._

_"You really don't have to do this, Broody. I can wait until the morning," Brooke responded._

_"I'm not letting my girl stay up with this craving. My girlfriend gets treated like a princess, and so does my son in there," Lucas said._

_"You really are the perfect guy," Brooke smiled. "Come here."_

_Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, putting a hand on her waist, and then kissed her forehead._

_"I love you," he promised her._

_"I love you, too."_

_Lucas kissed her cheek once more before running out of their bedroom._

_End of Flashback_

"I did it because I love you," Lucas said, getting up and putting the screwdriver on the table.

"How did I get so lucky?" Brooke asked as Lucas sat down next to her.

"I should be asking the same thing," Lucas chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You're Hayden's hero, too. Not just mine. He looks up to you so much. You know, you'll teach him how to play basketball and write and read. You'll be his everything," Brooke said.

"Don't forget to yourself credit, too, babe," Lucas reminded her. "His mom will teach him everything. How to be kind and strong and independent. Not to mention that he'll get all his good looks from you."

"He has your eyes and hair color," Brooke laughed. "He looks a lot more like you."

"He has your mouth and nose. Plus, I bet if we have a daughter, she'll look and be just like her beautiful mother," Lucas said.

"You think about having more kids in the future?" Brooke asked.

"Of course. You know, this one turned out pretty good, and there's no reason why I shouldn't have more kids with my beautiful wife," Lucas responded.

Brooke smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"So why don't you say we get this little monster to bed so that we can have some 'us' time, huh?" Lucas suggested.

Brooke laughed. "You just said that this one turned out 'pretty good,' and now he's a monster?"

"You know what I mean," Lucas chuckled back. "Like my idea, though?"

"If we're gonna have fun, then where will he sleep? Not in here, obviously," Brooke pointed out.

"He can use Jamie's crib in Nate and Haley's room. They won't mind," Lucas shrugged.

"Where are they, anyways? I haven't seen them since lunch. They've been incognito all afternoon," Brooke inquired.

"That's the first time I've heard you say 'incognito," Lucas laughed. "Nice use of vocabulary."

"I've been learning new words every day to prepare me for college. Classes start in a month, and I need to be ready," Brooke replied.

"So I suppose you have an entire lexicon of words, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe. Only I don't know what 'lexicon' means," Brooke said.

"Maybe you need a little more practice, babe," Lucas chuckled. "Anyways, Nate and Hales are at the doctor's office. They had an ultrasound to find out the genders for the twins."

"Oh, that's so exciting!" Brooke squealed, but then lowered her voice when she saw that Hayden had fallen asleep in her lap. "I guess it's your lucky day, mister."

This caused Lucas to grin. "How so?"

"I'm gonna put Hayden down in Nathan and Haley's room, and then we can get that much needed 'fun time,'" Brooke smiled.

"Now that's my girl," Lucas chuckled, kissing Brooke's cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Nathan watched as the doctor rubbed gel on Haley's five-month-pregnant stomach, running the wand over it. Both of them looked at the screen that showed their babies. Nathan kissed Haley's forehead, holding her hand tightly as they waited for the doctor to reveal the gender.

"Oh, okay, okay," Dr. Jay Anderson said. "I can see it. I can see one of the genders."

"What is it?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Is it a girl?" Nathan asked. "Or a boy?"

"Here's baby number 1," Dr. Anderson pointed out. "Do you see the baby?"

"Yeah, I see the baby," Nathan nodded.

"Congratulations. It's a boy!" Dr. Anderson revealed.

"It's a boy?" Haley asked, her eyes welling up with tears already. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but she just couldn't help it.

"This is amazing," Nathan chuckled, kissing her tenderly. "Two boys, baby. We'll have two incredible sons to raise and love."

"Let me find the second baby," Dr. Anderson said. "Oh! Found it. Congratulations! It's a girl!"

Haley lost it. She began crying happily into Nathan's shoulder. He comforted her, feeling overjoyed as well. The doctor congratulated them again before leaving the room so that they could talk it over alone. A boy and a girl. They would finally have a daughter. They would have two gorgeous sons and an amazing daughter to love.

"Names," Haley cried out. "We need names."

"Baby, we don't have to rush into this," Nathan told her. "You're emotional. It's okay. We can name them later."

"No, no, I want to do it now. And I have the perfect name for our daughter," Haley said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"Lydia," Haley revealed. "After my mom. Lydia Bob Scott."

"Baby Lydia. Lydia Scott," Nathan tested it out. "This is our daughter, Lydia."

"Do you like it?" Haley asked.

Nathan kissed Haley again. "I love it. And I'll love our beautiful daughter."

"She really is gonna be beautiful, right?" Haley asked.

"Of course. She'll get it from you," Nathan smiled.

Haley smiled back. "Our son. We need a name."

Nathan thought for a second until a light bulb went off. "Christopher Daniel."

"Christopher? Where'd you get that name?" Haley asked.

"You know that guy? The one who sang with Lucas when he proposed to Brooke back in March?" Nathan recalled.

"You mean Chris Keller? What does he have to do with it?" Haley asked.

"This might seem a little weird, but I like how Chris just dropped everything to help Lucas propose to Brooke. Chris was on tour and everything, but once Lucas called in for a favor, he stopped in Tree Hill and helped him. I would like our son to be like that. I don't know Chris Keller well, but what I've seen is that he's a reliable guy who would do anything to help out a friend. I'd like to think our son is like that," Nathan explained.

Haley nodded. "I like it. Christopher. And Daniel is from your father?"

"Yeah. Dan might not be the biggest part of our lives, but he is trying. And from what I can see, he does love his grandson, and I know he'll love his two new grandchildren. Dan may not have done the best with me, but at least he's trying this time," Nathan replied.

"I see."

"What do you think?" Nathan asked tentatively.

"Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Christopher, and Lydia," Haley listed. "Christopher and Lydia Scott."

"What do you think?" Nathan asked.

"I think that this is perfect," Haley said, kissing Nathan's cheek. "And I'm scared as hell, but if anyone can do it, then it's us, right?"

"We've beaten all odds, right?" Nathan reminded her. "We can do this, too."

"I love you, you know that?" Haley said.

"That's good because I love you, too," Nathan chuckled.

"Can we call Brooke and Lucas? Tell them the good news?" Haley suggested.

"They're probably having their own fun," Nathan laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Haley asked.

"C'mon. It's about time for Hayden's nap. Jamie is with my mom. We're out of the house. Our home is completely empty. Why wouldn't they take advantage of that?" Nathan explained.

Haley scrunched up her face. "Ugh, you're right. Gross." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, honey, for putting that very picture in my head."

"Not a problem," he joked back. "We can call Jake and Peyton, though. I heard that they're hanging out at Peyton's house with Jenny, and her dad is back, so I'm sure they're not doing anything too kinky."

"You sure we won't be interrupting anything?"

Nathan shook his head. "Nah, we'll be fine."

Haley nodded and then took her cell phone out of her purse. She pulled up Peyton's number and pressed 'call.' She put the phone to her ear, listening to the ring, and waited for Peyton to pick up. Soon, the other end of the receiver was picked up.

"_Hello?_" Peyton said.

"Hey, Peyton, it's Haley," Haley greeted her.

"_I know. I read the caller i.d., Hales,"_ Peyton laughed. "_What's up?"_

"Well, Nate and I have some exciting news," Haley told her.

"_Right, Lucas told me that you guys had an ultrasound today_," Peyton recalled. "_Tell me_."

"You know how we're having twins?" Haley reminded her. "We found out the genders. We're having a boy and a girl!"

"_Really? That's awesome, Hales. I'm so happy for you and Nathan_," Peyton congratulated her friend. "_You got some names for me?"_

"Lydia Bob Scott and Christopher Daniel Scott," Haley answered.

"_Did you tell Brooke or Lucas yet?" _Peyton asked.

"They're having some fun at the house, if you know what I mean," Haley chuckled.

"_Of course they'd be the ones to do that at three o'clock in the afternoon_," Peyton laughed. "_Hey, while Jake's in the bathroom, we need to talk about his birthday."_

"Right, right, it's next week, right?" Haley remembered.

"_Yeah, and we need to plan a party for him. Or some sort of surprise,_" Peyton reminded her.

"Okay, what were you thinking we could do?" Haley asked.

"_A surprise party,_" Peyton suggested. "_We spend most of the day with him, but we pretend like we've forgotten his birthday. We take him somewhere, like the beach, and we talk about things other than his birthday. We'll take him out to lunch or something. And then when we go home, he'll think we completely forgot about his birthday, but when we get home, there'll be a party for him._"

"I like it, I do," Haley said. "You and Brooke could plan most of it. I'm not one to plan parties, but I could get people to come, like our parents and friends."

"Alright, good. Get Nate on board, and I'll call Brooke and Lucas when they're done...having fun," Peyton chuckled. "And congrats, again, Hales, on this twins. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. I'll see you later," Haley said, hanging up the phone.

Haley put her phone back in her purse before glancing at Nathan, who was staring at the ultrasound photo in awe. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her hand, showing her the photo.

"A boy and a girl, Hales. It's just amazing," he breathed out.

"It is. I'm excited," she smiled back. "Peyton's happy to. Oh, and she wants to start planning a surprise for Jake's birthday next week."

"Doesn't Jake hate surprises?" Nathan pointed out.

"He'll like this one, I promise," she chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night…<em>

The music was playing through the speakers in the kitchen. Haley was at the stove steaming vegetables and making French Fries. Lucas was on the patio grilling burgers. Brooke was setting the table and putting Hayden and Jamie in their high chairs. And Nathan was pouring drinks and scrolling through the channels to find a good baseball game to watch later. It was a cool August night, and Nathan and Haley couldn't wait to tell their friends that they were expecting a boy and a girl. They were sure that Brooke would freak, and Lucas would be happy for them as well.

After the food was done, Lucas turned off the music, and they all sat down for dinner. Lucas passed around the burgers and fries, while Haley distributed vegetables for everyone, including Jamie and Hayden, who opted for their burgers to be cut into small pieces without the buns.

"So what's new with everyone?" Brooke asked. "How'd the ultrasound go?"

"Great," Haley answered for her and Nathan. "We would've called you, but we figured that, you know, you'd be taking advantage of the house alone, if you know what I mean."

Brooke could feel the heat rising in her cheeks in embarrassment. "What, I, what…?"

"We know, Brooke," Haley chuckled. "Trust me, we would've done the same thing if we were in your position."

"Right," Brooke laughed nervously. "Luke, we have to be more discreet in our ways."

"Noted," Lucas smiled. "Anyways, did you guys find out the genders today?"

Haley and Nathan exchanged glances before simultaneously nodding. "We did."

"And?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled. "It's a boy and a girl! We're having a boy and a girl!"

"Oh my God!" Brooke shrieked. "That is so fantastic! I am so happy for you. How do you feel, Nate?"

"You know how I feel. As long as they're healthy, I don't really care if it's a boy or girl. But I'm glad Jamie will get a brother and a sister," Nathan answered.

"You hear that, Jamie?" Haley told her son. "You're gonna have a brother and sister. Aren't you happy, baby?"

Jamie just squealed in laughter, and the whole gang chuckled. Nathan kissed Haley's cheek, and the gang started talking about other things, just happy to be together before they all went to college.

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 14, 2005<em>**

_Two days later…_

Nathan slowed his car down as he pulled up to yet another apartment complex. Haley was sleeping in the passenger's seat with her hand over her five-month-pregnant stomach. Lucas and Brooke were in the back, bickering for the fourth time today. Jamie and Hayden were watching a movie in the middle section of the car since Nathan had taken the mini van that his parents bought him as a graduation parents after discovering that he and Haley were having twins. Nathan had a headache and put a hand on the back of his neck.

Today, he, Haley, Lucas, and Brooke had driven to Durham, North Carolina with the boys, which was a little over half an hour away from Tree Hill. They had been searching for apartments that they could live on off campus. Duke required them to live in dorms for their freshman year, but they were able to convince him that they needed an off-campus apartment, considering their situation.

They had thought that it would only take about an hour to find the right apartment, but it was already 2:00 PM, and they had left to search right after breakfast this morning. They couldn't seem to find a spacious for them, the boys, Nathan and Haley's unborn twins, and Macy. They also had to consider price and location. Nothing seemed to work, and especially Lucas and Brooke couldn't agree on anything. That's why they were currently fighting in the back seat. Haley had passed out of exhaustion from the search.

"Guys, we're here," Nathan announced to Brooke and Lucas, while shaking Haley's shoulder to wake up.

However, Brooke and Lucas didn't hear him over their fighting.

"Lucas, we couldn't afford the last one. Rent was $3,000 a month, and my parents are only paying for half. That means we would have to pay $1,500 a month, and with classes all the time, we can't afford that without high paying jobs," Brooke reasoned.

"Well, at least I didn't want that tiny apartment that we were looking at before lunch," Lucas shot back.

"It was cute! And it was only $900 a month," Brooke shouted back.

"There's a reason why it was so cheap. It was so small," Lucas told her. "Brooke, we have to fit four kids and five adults. That's nine people, including us."

"Well, sorry if I'm just trying to find an apartment well in our price range. We can only afford apartments up to $1,500 a month," Brooke said.

"GUYS!" Nathan yelled. "Jeez, stop fighting. You're giving me a splitting headache, Haley was trying to sleep, and I'm sure that either of the boys want to listen to you bicker. You're supposed to be the adults, remember?"

"Sorry," Brooke muttered, quieting down.

"Yeah, sorry, bro," Lucas replied. "It's just stressful. We have to find the right apartment before dinner because Jamie and Hayden are gonna want dinner in a couple of hours."

"We're here, so maybe this is the right one," Nathan shrugged. "You okay, Hales?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah. Let's look at this one. Can you get the boys from their seats?"

"I've got Hayden, and Lucas can grab Jamie," Brooke volunteered. "To make up for all our fighting. I know it must be annoying to listen to."

"Thank you, guys," Haley thanked them.

Nathan and Haley got out of the car, and Lucas and Brooke took the boys from their car seats. Nathan locked the car doors after everyone was out. Nathan helped Haley walk into the apartment complex since it was more difficult for her to walk with her growing stomach. She was much bigger than her last pregnancy since she was carrying two babies, not one. They entered the apartment lobby to be greeted by the front desk worker.

"Hi, may I help you?" the woman asked.

Brooke glanced at the woman's nametag, which read 'Savannah.'

"Yes, Savannah, we're here to look at apartments. Someone was supposed to meet us here — the real estate agent. I believe her name was Jess, or something," Brooke told her.

"Oh, I'm Jess!" a perky blonde announced, standing up from the lobby couch she had been sitting on. "Hi, it's so nice to meet you. Let's go look at apartments!"

Brooke was taken aback by the woman's energy, and she exchanged looks with Haley. They both shrugged and followed the woman into the elevator. Nathan and Lucas followed their wives with their sons in their arms.

As they got into the elevator, Jess clicked the elevator button for the twelfth floor. Everyone got into the elevator, and the doors closed. Everyone but Jess shifted to a different side of the elevator, for they were a little frightened by Jess's vibrant energy.

Soon, they reached the twelfth floor, and they let Jess get out first. Jess took the apartment key from her pocket and unlocked the door. The gang walked in and looked at the apartment in awe. It was perfect. It was everything they were looking for.

"Wow. Who would've thought?" Brooke said. "Can you give us a tour?"

"Of course!" Jess exclaimed. "Follow me."

Jess first showed them the living room, which was the first thing that they walked into from the front door. There was a built in bookshelf, and some neutral colored carpeting. Other than that, the room was empty, but very spacious. Haley could picture putting in a couple of couches, a coffee table, a TV, and filling that bookshelf with many books. Jamie and Hayden ran around it, and Brooke saw how much fun they could have in this room.

Next, Jess led them to the kitchen. There was a granite counter, and in the middle, was an island that matched the counter. There was also a round kitchen table with complimentary chairs. There was a fridge that came with a smaller freezer, as well as a stove, oven, two sinks, a dishwasher, cabinets, and a small pantry. Jess also informed them that there was enough room to put a grill on the outside patio. Brooke didn't recommend it because they were up on twelve floors.

After, Jess showed them the bedrooms. The apartment had six bedrooms, all relatively the same size. There was on for Nathan and Haley, one for Lucas and Brooke, one for Jamie and Hayden, one for the unborn twins, one for Macy, and an extra room for when their parents visited or when Peyton and Jake drove up on the weekends. The bedrooms all came with their own bathrooms, except for Jamie and Hayden's bedroom, which had a connecting bathroom with the twins' room.

Lastly, Jess led them to be a giant room with empty space, which she said they could do anything with. Brooke suggested that they split in half; one part for doing homework and studying for classes, and the other half for the kids to play in. The rest of them agreed to it.

When they were done with the tour, they reconvened in the living room. Jess smiled, more excited than ever to see that the four of them really liked the apartment.

"So what do you think?" Jess asked.

"I love it so much," Brooke answered. "But I bet it's way too expensive, right? We have a budget of $1,500 a month for rent."

"It's $2,000," Jess sighed.

"Oh," Brooke mumbled. "Well, thank you for the tour, but we can't afford it."

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas started walking to the front door with Jamie and Hayden before Jess stopped them.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I think I can lower it to $1,500. Just for you."

"Really?!" Brooke asked incredulously.

"You guys seem like you really want it. And you seem like good kids who just had a rough time by having kids of your own in high school. I want to help you out," Jess explained.

"Well, thank you so much," Brooke said. "That's really nice of you."

"Oh, it's no problem," Jess waved it off. "I just need all of your signatures here, and I'll call you with the information tonight. When are you planning on moving in?"

"Early September," Brooke answered, quickly signing the form. "A week or two before classes so that we can get settled in."

"Where are you going?" Jess asked as Haley leaned in to sign.

"Duke University," Nathan answered, signing the sheet after Haley.

"Then it's a good thing that this apartment is only a good ten minutes from the campus," Jess chuckled, handing the forms for Lucas to sign. "I went to UCLA, and my younger brother went to Vanderbilt University, but my older brother actually stayed at home to go to Duke."

"You grew up in Durham?" Haley asked, a hand protectively on her stomach.

"No, actually I lived in Tree Hill city until I was 18. It's a tiny town not too far away from Durham. Have you heard of it?" Jess asked.

Lucas chuckled. "We're from Tree Hill. We're just looking for apartments in Durham so that we can live off campus from Duke."

"No way, you're from Tree Hill?" Jess asked. "Did you go to Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah, we just graduated two months ago," Lucas smiled. "Did you go?"

"Class of 1987!" Jess stated proudly.

"My mom graduated from Tree Hill High that year," Lucas told her. "Maybe you know her. Her name is Karen Roe."

Jess widened her eyes. "Karen Roe? She was one of my best friends until college. After I moved on California for college, we kind of lost touch because she had to raise her baby. Lucas Scott, I think she named him."

"That's me. I'm her baby," Lucas laughed. 'I'm Lucas."

"Small world, huh?" Jess grinned. "How is your mom? Did she and Keith finally get together?"

"Yeah, they're together. You were rooting for her and Keith? Even when she was with Dan for most of high school?" Lucas asked.

"Dan was an ass in high school. I don't know if that's the situation right now, but he never treated your mom right. Keith did," Jess informed him.

"Dan can still be an ass," Nathan piped in.

"Jess, this is Nathan, my half brother. After he and my mom broke up, he impregnated another girl in college," Lucas explained.

"Can't say that I'm surprised," Jess replied.

"What's your full name again? I want to tell my mom that I ran into you," Lucas told her.

"Jess Walsh," Jess answered.

"How's your life? She'll probably want to know," Lucas asked.

"I'm good. After I graduated college, I got set up on a blind date by one of my friends. Two years later, I married the guy — Jason — and had a daughter shortly after the wedding. I'm now working as a real estate agent, Jason and I are stronger than ever, and I have two daughters and a little boy," Jess summarized.

"My mom will be happy for you," Lucas smiled. "Well, thank you for the apartment deal. And I'll definitely tell my mom that I ran into you. She'll probably want to grab coffee or something later, knowing her."

"That would be great. You have my card, so it was nice meeting you, and I'll call you later for details on the apartment," Jess promised.

"Thank you, thank you. Good."

Jess left the apartment, and the gang started walking around, looking at their future home. They were so happy to finally have a place to raise their children and start their future. As a family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>August 20, 2005<em>**

_Six days later…_

Jake woke up, looking at the clock to see that it was 8:30 AM. He jumped out of bed, hoping that Jenny wasn't bored out of her mind while lying in her crib. She liked waking up early, and Jake had gotten used to that, but for some reason, he slept in this morning.

Jake walked into Jenny's room to find the crib empty. He furrowed his eyebrows, but then heard her laughter downstairs. He smiled, realizing that his parents had probably gotten her when they woke up. His parents were naturally early risers. He was so thankful for his parents for supporting him through raising Jenny. They were perfect grandparents and had helped him so much through these three years.

He reached the kitchen to find Jenny in her high chair. His mom, Lillian, was cooking eggs while his dad, Aaron, was reading the paper and drinking a mug of black coffee. Jake could smell it from the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, guys," Jake sleepily greeted them.

Lillian looked up and turned the stove off. "Good morning, birthday boy."

"You remembered," Jake chuckled.

"Of course we did, son," Aaron replied. "Happy Birthday. You're 18. And just in time for college in a month."

"I know you're probably gonna do something fun with your friends, but I'd like to have a birthday dinner tonight with you and Jenny. Your dad and I have something fun planned," Lillian told him.

"Yeah, sure," Jake nodded, sitting down at the table.

"So," Lillian said, giving a plate of eggs to everyone. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I honestly don't know. Peyton called last night and said that she would be picking me up at 9:00 AM sharp, but didn't say what we were doing. She hasn't mentioned my birthday all week. I'm starting to this that she forgot," Jake answered.

"I'm sure she didn't," Lillian assured him. "Peyton's such a nice girl, and she loves you so much. She probably has something really special planned for you two. How about your other friends? Do you think they're coming?"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess we'll see."

"Okay, well, eat up. I'm going to take Jenny to the daycare before going to work. And, really, happy birthday, Jake. I'm so incredibly proud of you and all you've accomplished. I don't know how I'll be able to deal with you at college."

"You'll be fine, mom," Jake chuckled. "I'll visit all the time. It's only a twenty minute drive."

"I know, I know," Lillian teared up. "Oh, I'm being so cheesy. I'm ruining your birthday. Go, go to Peyton before I break out into sobs."

Jake nodded, hugging his mother tightly. He kissed her cheek and whispered "thank you" in her ear. He hugged his dad and kissed Jenny's forehead before slipping on his sneakers and going outside to sit on the porch, waiting for Peyton.

Soon, Peyton pulled up in _The Comet_. Jake stood up, walked to end of the sidewalk, and greeted her, bending down to kiss her lightly. He then proceeded to get into the car, expecting a "happy birthday" from her. Instead, however, she started talking about something else.

"So, Brooke and Lucas are going to meet us at the beach in half an hour. That means that you and I have time to grab some breakfast before we have to get there. Nathan and Haley called and said they were already there, but that they were having some breakfast on the pier. We should all be there around 9:15 AM," Peyton summarized, stopping at the red stop sign.

"Peyton-"

"Karen and Keith are taking Hayden and Jamie until dinner, so after we get back, we have to go over to their place to get the boys," Peyton continued.

"Wait, we're going to the beach?" Jake asked, confused.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Peyton asked, trying to act nonchalant. She pressed on the gas pedal again. "I'm sorry, babe. I must've forgotten to tell you."

"Um, no, no, it's okay," Jake replied. "We're _just _going to the beach?"

"We'll grab lunch, too. It'll be fun," Peyton answered. "Do you not want to go?"

"It's fine. I just thought we'd do something a little more special on today of all days," Jake told her.

"Why would we?" Peyton asked, her hair blowing with the wind.

"Don't you know what today is?" Jake asked.

"It's Thursday," Peyton shrugged.

Jake sighed, leaning on his arm on the side of Peyton's car.

"Something wrong?" Peyton asked.

"No, nothing. Never mind," Jake replied.

Peyton continued driving while Jake was silent the rest of the ride thinking one thing: how could Peyton forget his birthday? And did the rest of the gang about it as well? This was not turning out to be the 18th birthday that he thought it would be.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later…<em>

Nathan and Haley had finished their breakfast on the pier and were now just taking a long walk, overlooking the ocean. Their hands were clasped together, and every now and then, Nathan would kiss their interlaced fingers. Haley spotted Brooke and Lucas's car pull up in the parking lot. They were supposed to meet them for breakfast, but Brooke had saw her favorite restaurant on the way and had insisted that Lucas take her there instead.

Brooke and Lucas got out of the car, locking, and Brooke spotted Nathan and Haley. She waved to them, running over to them, while Lucas was jogging to catch up.

"Am I the only one who is so excited to pretend that we forgot Jake's birthday?" Brooke asked.

"I think so, Cheery," Lucas chuckled. "Peyton should be here soon. It's almost 9:15 AM."

"So what's the plan again?" Nathan asked. "I'm kind of confused."

"Aren't you always, Nate?" Lucas joked.

"Luke-"

"I'm kidding, man," Lucas laughed. "We're gonna hang out with Jake at the beach. We'll play volleyball, go surfing, grab some food. The girls can do…well, whatever girls do at the beach-"

"I'll have you know, Lucas, that girls have a lot more fun that guys at the beach. We relax, we get tan, we have fun in the water. And we're killer at beach volleyball," Brooke pointed out.

"Alright, Pretty Girl, my bad," Lucas grinned. "Anyways, while we're hanging out on the beach, we pretend like we've completely forgotten Jake's birthday. Nobody can bring it up. After lunch, we go back to the house, where everyone will be for Jake's surprise party."

"Who'd you invite?" Nathan asked.

"All of our friends. Jake's parents. Jake's aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Oh, and my parents, Haley's parents, Peyton's dad, Brooke's parents, and your parents, Nate," he answered.

"Oh, I see Peyton's car pulling up!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay, everyone get ready," Haley added.

Peyton and Jake got out of the car, and Peyton grabbed her beach bag from the trunk. She then linked arms with Jake, who was still confused as to why she had forgotten his birthday. They walked over to Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley, who were talking by the pier.

"Hey, guys," Peyton greeted them.

"What's up?" Nathan asked, hugging Peyton and fist bumping Jake.

"Do you know what today is, Jake?" Brooke excitedly asked him.

Jake smiled, thinking Brooke remembered his birthday. "Yeah, I think so. What?"

"The best day ever for us! It's beach day!" she squealed.

Jake's smile fell. "Oh. Right."

"Well, let's get to it," Peyton said, leading them all to the beach.

Jake sighed. "This is gonna be a long day," he muttered so quietly that no one else could hear him.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

"Can I serve the ball now?" Brooke asked.

"Babe, you've served the ball four times, and every time, you've hit one of us in the head with it. I think that's enough for you right now," Lucas laughed. "I mean, you, Nathan, and I are losing 9-3 to Jake, Peyton, and Haley, and Jake's the only one with athletic ability."

"Please, Broody? One more time?" Brooke pouted.

Lucas chuckled. "Alright. You know I can't resist that beautiful face of yours."

He threw the ball to his wife, and she prepared to throw it while Nathan prepared himself, not wanting to get hit for the third time in a row. Brooke bent her knees, cleared her throat, and threw it up, smacking it when it was high in the air. Unfortunately, like the other four times, it didn't go over the net, and instead, it hit the back of Nathan's neck.

"Ow, Brooke," Nathan groaned. "Damn it, Lucas, you serve it. You've got to have some sort of will power when she gives you that face that you love so much. I'm sure I can resist Haley when she does that."

"Oh, really, Nathan?" Haley asked from the other side of the net. She gave him a pouty face. "Does this mean that I can't serve the ball next?"

Nathan stared at Haley's face and felt his own face soften. He looked at Lucas, who smirked and gave him an 'I told you so' look. Nathan rolled his eyes, knowing that he couldn't resist his wife's face either. He and Lucas were both completely whipped.

"Luke, give her the damn ball," Nathan commanded, and Lucas laughed, tossing the ball to Haley.

Meanwhile, Jake was standing next to Peyton, still upset about the fact that nobody had remembered his birthday. An hour had passed since they had arrived, and already half of the morning was gone. Nobody made any sort of indication that they remembered his birthday. Before they played volleyball, the guys went surfing and the girls were relaxing in the sand, and while the guys were surfing, all Nathan and Lucas were talking about was what they would get for lunch.

How could they possibly forget his birthday? They remembered everyone else's. He could remember, because every one of them had a grand birthday party this year. They threw Brooke a party by taking her to a fashion show, and then getting her tickets to hang backstage with some of her favorite designers. Haley was taken to a concert on her birthday, which included performers like Gavin DeGraw, The Wreckers, and Fall Out Boy. Nathan got to go to an NBA game for his birthday, and he even got to meet LeBron James, who was doing a meet and greet that day. Lucas went to a book signing for his favorite author and got some advice for some of own writing pieces. And he could remember Peyton's birthday the best because he had planned it; it started out with a meet and greet of her favorite artists, followed by a dinner at her favorite restaurant, and then finally a small after party with all of their friends. It was an unforgettable night.

Yet, here he was, on the beach, playing beach volleyball with his friends, who had no idea that it was his birthday. He couldn't help but be disappointed in all of them. Was it because he only met them in the sixth grade, while everyone else met in the first or second grade? That couldn't be it because Nathan only started hanging out with them during their junior year. Jake couldn't figure it out, and he really couldn't enjoy his birthday when all he could think about was this.

"I think we're done playing volleyball," Lucas said, interrupting Jake's thoughts. "You ready to do something else, Jake?"

Jake looked at Lucas for a second, re-entering reality again, before saying, "yeah, man, I think we're done playing."

The gang took down the net, and Nathan ran to put the net and ball in the trunk of his and Haley's car. The rest of them sat down on their beach towels and began talking. Soon, Nathan returned and sat down next to Haley, putting his arm around her. She was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress that complimented her blonde hair well. Nathan thought that she had never looked more beautiful.

"Guys, can you believe that, in just a few weeks, we'll be off to college?" Peyton brought up. "I mean, Jake and I won't be able to see you guys for a while. Not until mid-semester break or something."

"When is that?" Lucas asked.

"I think in October. And then we have Thanksgiving week off, as well as Christmas break off," Peyton answered.

"So we have to wait over a month to see you guys?" Brooke pouted. "That's _so _long."

"Well, we can try to drive up on weekends when we're not too busy. But we also have to visit my parents, and Jake's. They'll miss Jenny a lot since we're taking her with us," Peyton explained.

"I'll miss you P. Sawyer," Brooke said. "We've always lived down the street from each other. Ever since we were five."

"I know, B. Davis," Peyton replied. "We'll make it work."

"I hope so," Brooke added.

"Wait, Jake, Peyton; who's watching Jenny when you're in classes?" Nathan asked.

"We're gonna hire a babysitter. Our parents said they'd pay for it until we found good jobs. We already have to pay rent for the off campus apartment, so we can't really afford to get a good babysitter without our parents' help," Peyton answered.

"We're just bringing Macy with us," Nathan stated.

"I heard."

Jake couldn't concentrate on these conversations. He knew he shouldn't make a big deal out of this, but he just couldn't help but think about it. Maybe he was making too big a deal out of this. Maybe he was overreacting. Was he?

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

Jake got into his car and started it up as Peyton got into the passenger's seat. They had just finished a nice lunch on the pier and were now heading to Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley's house to hang out a little longer before parting their separate ways.

After Jake said goodbye to everyone else, he backed out of the parking lot and drove out, getting onto the highway on a steady pace. He had accepted that his friends had forgotten his birthday and promised himself that he wouldn't hold a grudge. It wasn't really their fault, right?

Twenty minutes later, Jake pulled up to Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas's house to see that their cars were already there. How was that possible? Jake and Peyton had left the beach first. Jake shrugged to himself and looked over at his girlfriend, who was looking a little anxious.

"How'd they beat us here?" Jake asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know. Nathan and Lucas are pretty fast drivers. And I think they both know short cuts."

"Are you okay? You look kind of nervous," Jake pointed out.

"I'm fine," Peyton smiled, gently touching his hand. "Let's just go inside."

Jake took the car out of the ignition and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He then ran to the other side of the car to open the door of his girlfriend's car, something that his parents had taught him as good manners when he was younger. He helped her out of the car, shut the door behind her, and then locked the car. They interlaced their fingers together and walked up to the front door.

Peyton put the extra key that Brooke had given her in the door. When she opened the door, she and Jake stepped in to see that the house was completely dark, with all the blinds shut closed.

"What the…" Jake began.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and everyone jumped out of hiding.

"SURPRISE!"

Jake was startled and jumped back a little out of surprise. However, his straight face shortly turned to an enormous grin as he realized that his friends hadn't forgotten his birthday, but instead, spent the whole day preparing for the possibly the biggest and best celebration of his life.

"Oh my God, guys!" he exclaimed, hugging Peyton, and then proceeding to hug the rest of his friends.

"Did you think we forgot your birthday, babe?" Peyton teased.

"Kind of, yeah," Jake admitted. "I just can't believe that you went through so much trouble to gather everyone, even after graduation, and throw a surprise party."

"Hey, you're our best friend. Of course we didn't forget your birthday, and of course we're going to go to great lengths to celebrate the day of your birth," Brooke assured him.

"Well, thank you, guys," Jake smiled. "It really means a lot."

"So, have fun!" Brooke squealed. "Everyone's here: Bevin, Theresa, Mouth, Ashley, Kenzie, Fede, Skills, Daniella, Narayan, Dustin, Chelsea, Daniel, Greg, Tamara-"

"Brooke, I think reading the whole guest list would take thirty minutes alone," Haley laughed. "I think Jake can see for himself who's here."

"Thanks, Hales," Jake chuckled.

The whole gang dispersed so that they could get around to talk to everyone. Jake and Peyton first entered Brooke's massive kitchen, where they found all of the adults, including Jake's parents, who were holding Jenny; his grandparents, who had flown in from Wyoming; his Uncle Seth and Aunt Sarah, who had left their kids at home with a sitter; Peyton's dad, who was chatting with Karen and Keith; Haley's parents, who were conversing with Ted and Victoria; and finally Deb and Dan, who seemed to be having their own fight by the kitchen dishwasher in the corner.

"Hey!" Jake's parents exclaimed from the other side of the room. "Happy birthday, kiddo!"

Jake and Peyton made their way to the center of the room, where everyone gathered neared them. Peyton chuckled, getting closer to Jake, feeling like a circus clown in the middle of a New York City circus. She was never one to like all of the attention, which Brooke had always found weird, considering Peyton was a cheerleader.

"How's the birthday boy doing?" Aaron asked his son. "Did you think your friends forgot your birthday?"

"I actually fell for it," Jake laughed. "They did a good job."

"But you like your party?" Lillian asked, linking arms with her husband.

"I love it, mom," Jake assured her. "It's good to see you, Grandma and Grandpa."

"You, too, Jakey!" his grandmother, Annie, smiled, stepping next to Jake's parents with Jake's grandfather, Grant, next to her. "It's been almost two years since I've seen you. Your Grandpa and I have just been traveling so much that we have no time to visit."

"Ah, it's okay," Jake promised. "Guys, you remember my girlfriend, Peyton, right? I think we had only started dating when you two visited last."

"Of course we remember her," Grandma Annie smiled. "Peyton, you just keep getting more gorgeous. Jake is lucky to have you. I hope he's taking good care of you."

"He is, absolutely," Peyton responded. "He treats me like a princess."

"I'm glad. A Jagielski never treats a woman poorly. I taught Jake's dad that when he was younger," Grandma Annie told them. "Grant, isn't it good to see Jake and Peyton."

"It sure is. Good to see you, Grandson," Grandpa Grant smiled.

"You, too, Grandpa. You saw Jenny, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we had lunch with your parents and Jenny. She just keeps getting bigger and bigger every day, huh?" Grandpa Grant pointed out.

"She sure is. She's becoming a big girl now," Jake chuckled. "Anyways, it was nice to see you guys. I'll be back — I'm just going to say hi to the rest of my friends."

"Oh, of course, you do that Jake. Have fun. We're going to join you at home later for dinner with your parents, so we'll see you then," Grandma Annie said.

"Sounds good, Grandma," Jake nodded.

"Peyton, why don't you and your father join us?" Grandma Annie suggested.

Peyton smiled, but shook her head. "Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Jagielski. I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"First, it's Grandma Annie, not Mrs. Jagielski," Grandma Annie reminded her warmly, "and second, you're family. You and your father are coming at 6:30 PM sharp to Jake's house to have a family dinner with us. No buts."

"Alright, well, thank you," Peyton replied. "I'm looking forward to it."

"See you later, Grandma. You, too, Grandpa," Jake said.

Jake and Peyton left the kitchen, promising to catch up with the rest of Jake's family later. They entered the living room, where all the teenagers were, and greeted all of them quickly. They also promised that they'd be back to talk later, but Peyton dragged Jake upstairs and into the guest room.

Peyton shut the door behind them and lightly pushed Jake onto the bed. He chuckled and looked at her with awe. How did he get so lucky to be with the most incredible girl ever? She was beautiful, sophisticated, strong, artistic, and intelligent. He promised himself long ago that he would never, ever let her go.

"What are we doing?" Jake asked. "Shouldn't we be at the party downstairs? Everyone's ready."

"They can wait a little longer," Peyton said, sitting next to him. "I want to give you your present first."

Peyton pulled Jake's birthday present from under the bed. She had hid in the day before when she was spending time with Brooke and Haley. She gave him the present, which was wrapped neatly in Raven blue wrapping paper. He tore the paper off, which revealed a giant white box. When he opened the box, there were two things in it: a beautiful picture frame with a picture of him and Peyton before their first date, and then a smaller, closed, black box.

"Oh, I remember this day," Jake smiled, taking the frame out of the box. "It was our first date, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Peyton replied. "My dad was taking so many pictures, remember?"

"I remember. And he sat me down for a long talk about how he would hunt me down if I ever hurt you. I'm just glad I haven't broken his promise. He scared me that night," Jake laughed.

"That was his intention," Peyton chuckled back.

"What's in the black box?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you take a look?" Peyton jokingly suggested.

Jake put the picture frame down and took the little, black box out of the bigger box, setting the white box down. Slowly, he opened it, which revealed a pure silver band. It looked like a men's wedding ring. He widened his eyes.

"Peyton-"

"Wait. Let me explain," she stopped him. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I know that you don't want to get married right now, and I'm okay with that. I really am. This isn't a proposal. It's, well, it's like a promise ring. To say that we're not engaged, but maybe, someday, we might be."

"Babe-"

"I know men don't really wear promise rings, nevertheless, receive them, so I have an alternative," Peyton cut him off.

She pulled out a silver necklace chain from her pocket and took the ring from the box. She slid the ring onto the necklace and then put it around Jake's neck. Jake looked down to see the ring dangling from his neck.

"This way, I'm always a part of you. No matter where I am, I'm always with you," Peyton said.

Jake just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, did I freak you out?" Peyton asked. "You don't have to wear the ring."

Jake just leaned in and kissed her passionately, taking her face with his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Soon, he broke the kiss and looked straight into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love it," Jake responded. "Really."

"You do?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied. "Actually, um, I always carry this with me. And I was going to wait until the end of the summer to give this to you, but it seems as good of a time as any."

Jake took a similar black box out of his sweatshirt pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful, elegant, and yet, simple diamond ring. Peyton put both hands over her mouth in surprise. Was he proposing to her, right here, right now?

"I know that I said I didn't want to get married in high school," Jake began. "But we're not in high school anymore. We're practically in college. You're now legally Jenny's mother after you signed those adoption papers, and I just want you to be my wife. I want you to be there when I come home everyday. I want you to be there on the good days and the bad. I want to be able to tell the whole world that you are my wife; the one that gets me and sees me for who I really am. I want to build a marriage and life with you. I want to graduate college with you and be there when we get our first jobs. I want to live in a house with a white picket fence and a yard and our beautiful children running around in the sprinklers. I am so unbelievably lucky to have fallen in love with my best friend. You have no idea how much I relish coming home to see your beautiful face every day. You are the love of my life. I can't imagine a day without you being the one for me. Now, I know we're not on a roof overlooking the moonlight like Nathan and Haley's proposal, and I know that I don't have a public proposal with backup singers and music like Lucas and Brooke, but I have you. And, really, that's all I truly need. So, Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Peyton smiled. "Of course I will, Jake. I love you so much"

Jake smiled widely and took the ring out of the box. He slid the ring on Peyton's finger and then leaned in to kiss her again. After they broke away, he took the ring off his necklace and put it on his ring finger. They kissed once more, happier than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later…<em>

Jake and Peyton left the guest room with their hair frazzled and their clothing wrinkled. Jake buttoned his shirt, and Peyton slipped her shoes back on. After Jake's proposal, they were caught up in the moment, and one thing led to another. They just hoped that no one else would notice that they were gone for too long.

"Hey, do you think my dad will be okay with this?" Peyton asked as they were going down the stairs.

"Yeah, I asked for his permission last month," Jake told her.

"You did?" Peyton asked. "He was okay with it?"

"He said that he's surprised that you and I aren't already married," Jake laughed. "I wasn't sure if he were kidding or not, so I just with it."

"I just hope your parents won't be mad," Peyton sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey," he stopped her, taking her chin with his hand. "They love you. They already see you as a daughter. They'll be thrilled. Okay?"

Peyton nodded, and Jake kissed her again before they went all the way downstairs and back into the living room. Immediately, Brooke and Haley could tell that Jake and Peyton were upstairs…having fun…but they didn't say anything. They just smiled to themselves because they didn't want Jake or Peyton's parents to know.

"Guys, we have an announcement!" Jake called out. "Can everyone gather in the living room?"

All of the adults came into the living room, where the teenagers were. A couple of other people came from the dining room and basement to join the rest of the party. Jake cleared his throat and put his arm protectively around Peyton's waist, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I hope you all are having a good time," Jake said. "Thank you all for this party. It means a lot that we're all here."

Everyone clapped, saying "happy birthday" to Jake in unison.

"Also, I wanted to announce that, as of a few minutes ago, Peyton and I are now engaged," Jake announced.

Many people widened their eyes, including the gang, and murmurs were heard across the room. Jake and Peyton just stood there, hoping for the best.

"I know this might come as a shock to you all," Peyton added, "but we really love each other, and we're ready to make this work."

"We also talked about it, and we're not getting married just yet. We'll have a long engagement and probably get married near the end of college," Jake informed everyone.

After that announce, everyone seemed to relax, seeing that Jake and Peyton probably weren't officially getting married for a couple of years. The engagement was just a promise to stay together forever and eventually get married.

Jake's parents and Peyton's dad went up to them and congratulated them. Larry warned Jake to keep protecting Peyton, and Jake responded by giving Larry a hug. Jake's parents also welcomed Peyton to the family, officially, and she hugged both of them.

Everyone went on with the party, and Jake and Peyton made their rounds, talking to everyone. Everyone congratulated them, even Dan, who promised to give an extravagant wedding present in couple of years. Soon, it was almost time for dinner, and everyone began leaving. Jake's family left, reminding him to meet them for dinner at home in an hour, and to bring Peyton and Larry.

Eventually, the only people left were Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Haley, and Nathan. They all gathered on the couch, ready to talk about Jake and Peyton's unexpected, surprise engagement.

"So…you're engaged," Brooke started. "That's…surprising."

"Are you upset?" Peyton asked tentatively.

"No, of course not!" Brooke exclaimed, getting up to hug Peyton. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, P. Sawyer."

"Thank you, thank you," Peyton said, returning the hug. "Like Jake said, we won't be getting married for a while, but we just wanted this promise. This engagement."

"Lucas and I are happy for you, man," Nathan said. "You guys deserve it."

"Thanks, dude," Jake replied. "Alright, this is officially the best birthday ever."

All six of them began talking about the engagement and college. They just sat there, talking, enjoying the time they had left together before college.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter 22. Jake and Peyton are engaged! Thoughts on that? The next chapter will be a jump to the gang's first week of college in September. Please review!<strong>


	23. Brave New World

**AN: Here's Chapter Twenty-Three. For a last chapter recap, Nathan and Haley find out that they are having a boy and a girl, whom they name Christopher Daniel Scott and Lydia Bob Scott. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas also find the perfect apartment in Durham near the Duke University campus. Jake celebrates his 18th birthday with the rest of the gang, and he and Peyton get engaged, planning for a long engagement so that they won't get married until after college. In this chapter, it skips ahead to the gang's first week of college, with Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas at Duke, and Jake and Peyton at UNC. Read, review, and enjoy!**

**-Also, please remember to follow this FanFiction account on Instagram: OTH Lover 1223 (OTHLover1223). Also, all stories are available NOW on Wattpad under the same username and titles.**

* * *

><p><em>"There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you gotta do is figure out what you're afraid of because when you put a face on it, you can beat it. Better yet, you can use it."<br>-One Tree Hill_

**Chapter 23: Brave New World**

**_September 20, 2005_**

_One month later..._

Macy put Jamie and Hayden in their highchairs after she entered the kitchen at 7:30 AM this morning. She gave them some toys to play with and then proceeded to start cooking breakfast. She made some pancakes in one pan and some scrambled eggs in the other. After she was done with the breakfast, she put on five different plates, saving one for herself. She put the rest on the table where Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley would be sitting. She also gave Jamie and Hayden some baby food for breakfast.

Today was the first day of classes for Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley at Duke. They were all pretty nervous, even though they had been to orientation the previous week. Haley would be double majoring in music and education, Brooke was majoring in fashion, Lucas was majoring in English, and Nathan was majoring in business. The Duke basketball team had also recruited Lucas and Nathan after they were accepted, so they had after-school practice almost every day. Macy would be watching Jamie and Hayden every day until they were old enough to go to pre-school.

To make more money, Brooke and Haley decided to get jobs after classes, during the time that Lucas and Nathan would be at basketball practice. Haley knew she couldn't work for much longer since she was six months pregnant, due in three months, but she would try to work for as long as possible. Nathan and Lucas would work, too, whenever they had time to when they weren't juggling classes, practice, and homework. Brooke had gotten a job at a local fashion store, and Haley was working as a tutor to younger kids nearby. Nathan would be coaching a little kid's basketball team from the community center, and Lucas would be working at a bookstore.

Lucas and Nathan into the kitchen, which was next to the bedrooms, all dressed, ready to go. They greeted their sons and then sat down breakfast, saying hi to Macy as well, who was eating her breakfast at the counter. As they were eating, the girls came out of their bedrooms and into the kitchen, greeting their sons the way that their husbands had just did. They sat down next to their respective husbands, kissing them on the cheeks.

"Am I the only who's nervous?" Brooke asked. "I couldn't even sleep last night, and now I'll be tired for the first day of classes."

"Don't worry, Pretty Girl. You're not alone either. I'm pretty nervous, too. I mean, I've heard all of these bad things about college. Like mean professors and difficult exams," Lucas added.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, guys," Haley assured her brother-in-law and sister-in-law.

"Easy for you to say. You've been learning at a college level since freshman year," Brooke replied. "Remember? You took AP Calculus in 9th grade, and you were the only freshman to do that."

"That's not the point," Haley said. "Yeah, it'll be hard, but college is for learning. Brooke, you've wanted to study fashion for years, and now you finally have four years to do so. And Luke, you love literature, and you're now in a place filled with books. We get to study at one of the best universities in not only North Carolina, but America itself."

"You're right," Brooke sighed. "Besides, I shouldn't be too nervous. At least I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah, how is that going to work, Hales?" Lucas asked.

Haley shrugged. "It's like high school. I have to be a little more careful now since I'm six months pregnant, but it's all about being cautious. All the professors know, so I should be fine."

"Plus, I'll be on speed dial if my wife needs any help," Nathan added. "Can't let her or those little guys in their get hurt. Not on my watch."

"He's been really protective lately," Haley chuckled, rubbing her husband's shoulder. "It's sweet."

"I just want you to be okay," Nathan replied. "And I missed out on your last pregnancy. So I want to be here 100% for this one."

"I know. And I love you for that," Haley said, kissing her husband lightly.

Lucas looked at his watch. "We should get going soon. Classes don't start for another hour, but I think there's traffic today since a lot of people are driving in."

"Alright, then we should get going," Nathan said, standing up and then helping Haley up.

"So we'll meet you there?" Lucas asked. "We can both park near the dining all, alright?"

"Sounds good," Nathan responded.

"Lucas, can I drive?" Brooke asked her husband, handing the empty plates to Macy.

Lucas laughed. "Babe, you're a terrible driver."

"I am not!" Brooke defended herself.

"I love you, Brooke, but trust me. Driving is not your forte," Lucas went on. "You always get distracted by the song on the radio or the state of your make up."

"You're no fun, Broody," Brooke pouted.

"I'll tell you what. I can drive there, and you can drive back home," Lucas said. "Deal?"

"You're not even going to be in the car when I'm driving home!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'll be heading to work, and you and Nate will be at basketball practice."

"Haley will be in the car," Lucas pointed out, putting his shoes on. "Remember? You guys are taking our car, and Nate and I will take the other car after basketball practice."

"But I wanted you to be in the car," Brooke said. "Not that I don't love you, too, Hales."

"Brooke, why is it so important that I'm in the car?" Lucas asked.

"Because I want to show you that I'm not a bad driver. That I'm just as good as you," Brooke explained.

Lucas sighed. "Alright. You can us drive today."

Brooke smiled and kissed his cheek. "You won't be sorry."

"I hope not."

The gang got the rest of their things, said goodbye to Hayden and Jamie, and then left the apartment. They went down the elevator, chatting about whether or not they would meet for lunch. By the time they reached the lobby, they decided that their conflicting schedules wouldn't allow them to have lunch together, but they would try to meet up for lunch later in the week. They would just meet back at home for dinner later that night.

Nathan got into his car in the apartment's parking lot, as did Lucas. They both had helped their wives get in as well. After they bid each other goodbye, they drove off, with Lucas and Brooke following Nathan and Haley's car.

"See, Luke?" Brooke said, driving down the busy roads of Durham, North Carolina. "I'm driving just fine."

"Alright, alright, I guess I stand corrected," Lucas chuckled from the passenger's seat. "You're a decent driver."

"As good as you?" Brooke asked, focusing her eyes on the road.

"Maybe," Lucas smiled.

Brooke turned her head to look at Lucas. "Maybe? Oh, you think you're better than me?"

"I just said maybe, Brooke," Lucas laughed. "C'mon, babe, keep your eyes on the road."

Brooke rolled her eyes playfully, but looked at the road again. "You sound like my father."

"Oh, really?" Lucas asked. Brooke stopped the car at the red light, and Lucas kissed her. "Does your father do that to you?"

"It'd be weird if he did," Brooke grinned, kissing her husband again.

A car honked them, and Brooke looked up, seeing that the red light had changed to green.

"Okay, that was not my fault. You were distracting me," Brooke defended herself as she pushed on the gas pedal.

Lucas put his hands up in the air. "Guilty as charged."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

Jake and Peyton pulled into the parking lot of the UNC campus. Jake took the key out of the ignition, got out of the car, and then helped his fiancée out. They were nervous about leaving Jenny with the sitter alone for the first time ever, but they were sure it was just first-day jitters. They probably had nothing to worry about.

The two grabbed their bags and then starting walking towards the UNC main quad. They still had some time before classes began, so they figured they'd walk around campus and explore. They were also expecting to meet Chase Adams somewhere around here. Chase was a sophomore at UNC and promised to show them around today.

"Jake, Peyton!" Chase shouted from across the quad. "Over here!"

Jake and Peyton made their way across the quad over to Chase, who was waving his arms in the air. They chuckled, and both greeted Chase. Chase had just finished talking to some friends and was now ready to show Jake and Peyton around for the next half hour.

"You guys get here okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it was fine," Jake nodded. "There was a little bit of traffic, but it cleared up."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow. The first day is always really packed and crowded," Chase told him. "Are you guys living in the dorms?"

"No, actually, we have an apartment just off of campus that we live together in," Peyton answered. "We have a daughter, so it wouldn't make sense to live in the dorms."

"Right, right, I almost forgot. Jenny, right?" Chase recalled.

"Yeah. She's three already, but we were still nervous about leaving her with the sitter," Jake chuckled.

"Three years old already? Doesn't she start pre-school then?" Chase asked.

"Next week," Jake said. "Another thing to be worried about."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Chase assured them. "Anything else new before I show you around?"

"Oh, well, Jake and I got engaged," Peyton announced like it was no big deal.

Chase widened his eyes. "Engaged? When?"

"A couple of weeks ago on Jake's birthday," Peyton answered.

"Wow, guys, congratulations to the both of you," Chase said. "Jake, how'd you propose?"

"It's actually kind of complicated," Jake replied. "Peyton and all of our friends threw a surprise party for my birthday back in August. Halfway into the party, Peyton and I went upstairs so that she could give me my gift. She gave me this promise ring that I could wear as a necklace, saying that this wasn't an engagement ring, but a promise that we'd always be committed to each other."

"If it wasn't an engagement ring, then why are you engaged now?" Chase asked, confused.

"Well, after she gave it to me, I remembered that I had an engagement ring in my pocket. I had bought it a couple months before when Peyton had signed the adoption papers to adopt Jenny," Jake explained. "And in that moment that she gave me the ring, I knew that there was no one else in the world with whom I'd rather spend my life. There was no one and nothing better that what I had with Peyton. So I figured, if this was how I felt, if I was so in love with her right now, then why not propose? So I did, and she said yes."

"That's awesome, dude," Chase said. "When are you guys tying the knot?"

"Not for a couple of years, actually," Peyton answered. "Even though we want to get married, we're going to have a long engagement. There's no reason to rush into the wedding. We just know now how committed we are to each other. We'll probably get married after college, or just before we graduate."

"Well, that's cool, guys," Chase replied. "I wish I had something like that."

"No one serious yet?" Peyton asked.

"Nah," Chase answered. "I mean, I had this thing with a girl named Dana a couple of months ago, but it ended before it could even begin."

"What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Um, it got serious, and she freaked out and bolted," Chase lied.

"Chase…" Peyton trailed off, sensing that he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Okay, fine, I freaked out and ran away," Chase admitted. "I miss her a lot. I hadn't felt that way since…well, since Haley and I dated."

"But you broke up over two years ago," Peyton pointed out.

"My point exactly," Chase chuckled. "Man, did I let a good one get away."

"She loved you, too, you know," Peyton informed him. "It wasn't just one sided."

"I know she did," Chase sighed. "I messed that up big time."

"She was pretty beaten up about it," Peyton told him. "I remember sitting in her bedroom during the summer before our junior year. We were talking about how she should move on, even though she didn't want to."

_Flashback:_

_"You know, Tutor Girl, we have to hook you up with someone soon. You've been single for a while now," Brooke said to Haley. _

_Haley looked up from her phone._

_"Tigger, I'm fine being single. You know it's been hard to date since my breakup with Chase. I really liked him, you know?" Haley reasoned. _

_Haley and her boyfriend, Chase Adams, had broken up after being together for almost a year. Their split was mutual, but Haley was still torn up inside._

_"Haley, that is no excuse. It's been three months. You need to get back out on the market. Besides, isn't Chase dating Taylor now?" Brooke said, referring to Haley's older sister._

_"I thought he was dating Quinn? Or was it Vivian?" Peyton said, referring to Haley's two other older sisters. _

_Haley had six siblings- three older brothers- Matt, Eli, and Robert, and three older sisters- Vivian, Taylor, and Quinn. Haley was the baby in the family. It got kind of lonely since all her siblings were now in or out of college._

_"No, it's Taylor. Quinn's dating Clay and Vivian's dating Bill, remember? I just can't believe that Chase would move on so quickly, and especially to my bitch of a sister," Haley said._

_"I know. Taylor is a bitch. I mean what kind of person would date her baby sister's ex-boyfriend?" Brooke asked._

_"That's Taylor for you," Haley sighed._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton smacked Chase's arm, and he yelped in pain, rubbing it afterwards. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, while Jake just laughed, knowing why is fiancée had done that.

"What was that for?" Chase asked.

"Ugh, I just remembered that you dated Taylor," Peyton cringed. "And right after you broke up with Haley. You guys were together for, like, a year, and you had to move on with her disgusting sister?"

"Yeah, I know, bad choice," Chase sighed. "Blame my impaired judgment on the ramifications of a breakup."

"Ew, that's gross," Peyton said. "Taylor James, of all people. You know how many people she sleeps with _per week?_"

"I know, I know," Chase said. "I was just upset with myself and with Haley, so I turned to the person I knew she hated the most. My fault, completely."

"You got that right," Peyton responded. "I never understood why you two broke up anyways."

"We wanted different things," Chase shrugged. "Simple as that."

"What do you mean you wanted different things?" Peyton asked. "What does that even mean?"

"I cared pretty much all about sports. I didn't care about school or anything like that. I wanted to stay in North Carolina for college. But she wanted to leave after high school and make it big in California. So we broke up because there was really no future for us," Chase explained.

"Chase, that makes absolutely no sense. Nathan is all about sports and didn't care about school. He stayed in North Carolina to go to Duke, and Haley stayed here with him," Peyton pointed out.

"I guess we just weren't meant to be then," Chase said. "Maybe she just didn't love me enough to stay in North Carolina. Maybe Haley just didn't love me the way she loves Nathan."

"Haley loved you. But she found something more with Nathan. That probably says something about you and Dana," Peyton suggested. "You aren't supposed to be with Haley, but maybe you're meant to be with Dana."

"Maybe," Chase said. He cleared his throat. "Um, alright, are we gonna get started with this tour or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Peyton apologized. "Ready, Jake?"

"I've been ready," Jake chuckled.

Jake, Peyton, and Chase started walking around the campus as Chase was showing them the different buildings. Peyton and Jake had the same first class — business management — but the rest of their schedule was different except for their class, which was music production.

"What's college like?" Jake asked. "What can we expect from it?"

"It's amazing," Chase gushed. "I mean, it's a giant campus, but at least you guys know each other. I didn't know anyone once I first got here, and it turned out to be fine."

"What about the classes?" Jake asked.

"The professors are really good. Some of the classes are better than others. I prefer my English literature class over my medical chemistry class, but they're all pretty decent."

"Good. I'm excited," Peyton replied.

"You should be. It's awesome here," Chase smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Nathan walked Haley into her first class of the day, which was music composition. Nathan's marketing class didn't start for another half hour, so he figured he'd take his wife to her class before grabbing a coffee and heading to class. They walked in to classroom, where a couple of students had already piled in. The professor was at the front of the classroom, taking a few things out of his briefcase.

Haley sat down at one of the desks, immediately taking out her books. Nathan just stood next to her.

He laughed. "You look ready."

"I _am _ready," she replied. "God, I can't wait. A whole new realm of learning."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "I mean, I'm more excited about basketball practice with Coach K later on, but I'm glad you're happy, Hales."

"Me, too," Haley told her husband. "So I'll see you at lunch?"

"You got it. Brooke and Lucas can't meet us, but we'll see them for dinner back home anyways," Nathan answered.

"Right," Haley said.

Nathan bent down and kissed Haley. She put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in closer to her before pecking his lips one more time as they both chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see you, babe," Nathan promised.

"Have fun at class," she called out as he was leaving the room.

"I'll try!" he laughed back.

Haley couldn't stop smiling as she took out her notebook and pencil. She sat there, tapping the pencil on her desk. Even after two years of being together, Nathan still gave her butterflies. She hoped to always feel like this, even when she and Nathan were growing old together. That was the plan. It had always been the plan.

"Can you stop doing that with your pencil?" a girl next to her asked. "It's giving me a headache."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Haley apologized and set her pencil down.

"So is that your boyfriend?" the girl asked. "I'm Carrie by the way. I'm a sophomore here."

"Haley James Scott. Freshman; music and education major," Haley introduced herself. "Actually, that's my husband."

Carrie raised her eyebrows. "Husband? What, are you eighteen?"

"Yeah, we got married when we were sixteen, but I don't regret it. We were just so in love at the time. We still really are. We've built quite a life together," Haley explained.

"I can see that. First kid?" Carried asked, gesturing to Haley's six month pregnant stomach.

Haley shook her head. "Second and third actually. We have a son, Jamie, at home. He's a year and a half old. And we're now expecting twins — a boy and girl — whom we've named Lydia and Christopher."

"Wow. That's really something," Carrie commented. "I can't even get out of the hooking up lifestyle."

"I'm sure you'll grow out of it soon," Haley assured her. "One of my best friends, Brooke, was like that in high school, and now she's the most stabilized person I know. She loves her husband so much."

"Whoa, wait, she's married, too?" Carrie asked. "Don't tell me she also has a hundred kids."

"Just one — a one year old son named Hayden," Haley informed her. "Her husband is my husband's brother."

"Ah, okay, I guess getting married young runs in the family," Carrie laughed. "Let me guess, your husband's parents got married young, too?"

"College," Haley answered, referring to Dan and Deb.

"That's a little more reasonable," Carrie shrugged. "Got anymore married friends?"

"Well, our friends Jake and Peyton are engaged-"

"Jeez!" Carrie exclaimed.

"-but they're not getting married until after we graduate," Haley finished after being interrupted.

"Do you just like getting married young?" Carrie asked.

"We're in love. And we knew that we would be together forever. As my husband said when he proposed, 'why can't forever start today?'" Haley explained.

"Aren't you going to miss having a first date? A first kiss? The first time feeling incredible with someone new?" Carrie pointed out.

"That doesn't really matter when I remember the amazing things that my husband and I have experienced: standing in front of everyone at our wedding to vow to love each other forever. Having a child together, and getting to do that all over again. When we'll see our kids grow up. When we'll grow old together. Those are the things that excite me," Haley replied.

"Alright, well, if that's what you want," Carrie said. "Hey, are you coming to the party on Friday night?"

"What party?" Haley asked.

"There's a party at one of the dorms as a welcome," Carrie told her.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Haley responded. "I'm pregnant, so no drinking. I should be really careful."

"Have you even ever had a drink?" Carrie asked.

"No, I haven't," Haley answered. "I was pregnant last year, so I couldn't drink. And then I got pregnant before Jamie was even a year old. I never really got the chance. Besides, it's against the law."

"Ah, so you're a goody-goody two shoes," Carrie said.

Haley shook her head. "No, I just like to follow the rules."

"But-"

"Okay, class! Welcome to Music Composition 101. I am Professor Hart. Please take your seats, and let's begin," Professor Hart announced and then began writing some things on the board.

"I guess we'll talk later," Carrie whispered and then turned to the board.

"Yeah," Haley replied, looking at the board. She had a weird feeling about this Carrie girl. She didn't really like her too much. She shook her head. Maybe it was just a feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Four hours later…<em>

Lucas and Brooke walked into the dining hall and slid their meal cards through the slot. They couldn't eat lunch with Nathan and Haley today because they had a later lunch, but they were able to eat lunch with at least each other. They grabbed two plates and stood in the hot food lunch.

"So how was class, babe?" Lucas asked, putting his arm around his wife.

"It was really good, actually," Brooke replied. "I usually hate school, but we learned about different fashion styles and designers."

"Yeah, well, college is very different from high school," Lucas pointed out. "I wonder how Nathan and Haley are doing."

"Haley texted me and said that there was some party on Friday night," Brooke informed him.

"Do you want to go?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged. "I used to be the queen of parties, but then I married you and had Hayden. Everything has changed. Besides, I don't want to keep Haley at home all alone. She's pregnant, so she can't go."

"Well, we'll decide on Friday," Lucas said. "Man, college is going to be so fun."

"I know. I've already met so many people," Brooke agreed. "It's nice because Tree Hill High was so small so I knew everyone, but now, with Duke being a giant campus, it's nice to know that I can meet new people every day."

"Yeah. In my British Literature class, I met this guy who's from Australia and then moved to England for two years before coming here," Lucas recalled.

"And I met this girl who interned for Tory Burch when she was only seventeen," Brooke added. "God, Luke, there's a world out there that we have yet to explore. Being in such a small town for eighteen years, I never dreamed that there were so many opportunities and people out there."

"Well, we have the rest of our lives to do what we want," Lucas said.

"I'm glad I get to do this all with you," Brooke smiled, kissing his cheek. "You know there's no one else I'd want next to me when all my dreams come true, right?"

"I know. I feel the same way," Lucas told her. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I love you, too," Brooke grinned. "Man, this lunch line is so long."

Lucas laughed and just kissed his wife to speed up the time.

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

Nathan opened the door to the apartment, and he and Haley walked in to see Macy at the stove and Brooke setting the table in the kitchen. Lucas was playing with the boys in the living room. Nathan and Haley set their bags down by the door and then went to join Lucas with Jamie and Hayden.

Haley sat down next to Nathan and picked her son up. "Hey, buddy? Miss me?"

"Momma," Jamie squealed.

"Hey, what about me, Jimmy-Jam?" Nathan chuckled.

"Daddy," Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, that's my boy," Nathan laughed.

Brooke finished setting the table and joined the gang. She sat near Lucas and rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted Hayden in the air, and as Hayden giggled, Brooke tickled his stomach and they all laughed loudly. They were having so much fun.

"Dinner!" Macy announced from the kitchen.

Haley got up and picked up Jamie with her. "What's for dinner? Smells good."

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and string beans," Brooke answered, standing up and grabbing Hayden with her.

"Why can't we have pizza?" Nathan complained, getting up.

"Honey, you had pizza for lunch," Haley pointed out, laughing.

"But I like pizza," Nathan pouted.

Lucas stood up last. "Brooke thinks that every dinner we have should be healthy since we eat lunch in the dining hall and apparently don't always make the best decisions. She wants us to always have vegetables during dinner."

"Well excuse me if I want us to live for a long time," Brooke replied.

"I know, babe. I'm just teasing," Lucas smiled. "Thank you for keeping me healthy."

The gang and their sons walked into the kitchen and sat down, where Macy had put out the food. Macy was sitting at the counter eating her food while reading a magazine. Brooke and Haley put Hayden and Jamie in their highchairs before sitting down.-

"So who's this Carrie girl?" Brooke asked as she started to eat.

Haley shrugged. "Just some girl in my Music Composition class. She's kind of weird. She kept on asking about me, and you, too."

"Me? What about me?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I had mentioned that Nathan was my husband after he left the room, and she was just so surprised and even kind of repulsed by the fact that I had gotten married in high school. So I told her that you also got married in high school, and she was just really opposed to it. She likes the hooking up nature. She called me a goody-goody two shoes," Haley explained.

"I don't like her. She seems like trouble," Brooke noted.

"I just have to deal with her for the semester," Haley said. "Then she's out of our lives."

"Yeah, whatever," Brooke replied. "I met some great people today, so Carrie doesn't really matter."

"Really, like who?" Nathan asked, inspecting a green bean.

"There was this girl, Millie Huxtable, in my marketing class. She's really sweet and smart," Brooke said. "You know, I know that Mouth is in Pennsylvania for college, but he and Millie would be a great couple. They're so alike."

"Well, maybe we can set them up," Lucas shrugged. "Where's this Millie girl from?"

"New York City. She went to a private school in the Bronx," Brooke answered. "She's studying hospitality and business. We should go into business together later after college."

"Maybe she can be personal assistant," Lucas joked.

"That's a great idea, Luke, actually," Brooke thought, considering the idea.

"Actually, I was joking, babe-" Lucas started.

"I'll have to talk to her about that," Brooke smiled. "Nate, Luke, how was basketball practice with Coach K?"

They both groaned loudly, and Jamie and Hayden looked up at their fathers, confused.

"That bad, huh?" Haley asked, eating some mashed potatoes.

"He's a great coach, and I think that we'll have a successful season, but he's really tough. He's worse than Dan sometimes," Nathan said.

"I'm sure he just wants the best for you and the team," Haley assured her husband and best friend.

"I know he does. It's just hard," Nathan sighed.

"He's a lot more difficult compared to Whitey," Lucas added.

"Well, that was high school level basketball. Most of the players on the Ravens weren't considering playing college ball or even doing it as a career. You guys are," Brooke pointed out.

"Just try your best, and we'll both be proud. Always," Haley told them, speaking for her and Brooke.

"Thanks," they both answered.

"So, Hales, meet anyone else interesting in your classes?" Brooke asked, fixing Hayden's bib.

"Actually, I met this freshman named Mia Catalano in my vocal ensemble class. She got accepted to UCLA, USC, NYU, and UNC, but she chose Duke. She's a really amazing singer, and I think we could do a collaboration one day," Haley replied.

"That's great," Brooke smiled.

The gang continued talking and eating when, suddenly, the doorbell rang. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, wondering who would be here now, but she wiped her mouth and got up. She made her way to the door and opened it, revealing to people who she or the rest of her friends didn't know.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" Brooke asked.

"We're your neighbors, Julian and Alex. We're film and drama students at Duke," Julian introduced himself and Alex.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. My husband and friends are inside. Come on in," Brooke invited the couple in.

Julian and Alex walked in, looking around at the apartment. By now, the gang had finished their dinner and put their dishes in the sink for Macy to wash. Lucas took Hayden out of his high chair, as did Nathan with Jamie. The three left the kitchen and joined Brooke in the living room, where she was talking to two strangers. Lucas put his arm around Brooke and handed her Hayden, while Nathan and Haley stood back with Jamie.

"Luke, this is Julian, and that's Alex," Brooke told her husband. "They're students at Duke."

"I'm Lucas," Lucas said, shaking Julian and Alex's hands. "I'm Brooke's husband."

"Husband?" Julian asked, a little surprised. He then shrugged. "Alright, that's cool. Alex and I are engaged, but we're planning to have a long engagement."

"Oh, so are our friends, Jake and Peyton, who go to UNC," Brooke told them.

"Ah, the enemy school," Julian chuckled. "That's okay. It's just really competitive for sports."

"Nathan, my brother over there, and I play for Duke's basketball team," Lucas said. "And our friend, Jake, plays for UNC's basketball team."

"Ooh, you better hope that doesn't get messy," Julian laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Lucas replied.

"Neither Alex nor I play sports, but we like watching them," Julian said. "So maybe we'll catch a game one day."

"That'd be cool," Brooke said. "You can come with us one day. Haley and I are gonna see every game."

"So are you sophomores at Duke?" Lucas asked.

"We're seniors," Julian answered. "So we'll be graduating from Duke in a year."

"How did you know we lived here?" Brooke asked.

"The landlord told us that new students from Duke were moving in. We figured we'd meet the new freshmen," Julian explained.

"Oh, okay," Brooke shrugged.

"So how are you guys liking Duke?" Julian asked. "Are you going to the party this Friday? Everyone's talking about it."

"We were thinking about it. I don't know," Brooke answered.

"Is it because of your son? Because I could easily find you guys a babysitter," Alex piped in.

"No, no, we have Macy, who's been the boys' sitter for years. It's just that...I don't know. I heard these parties are wild, and I'm just not that girl anymore," Brooke explained.

"They don't have to be wild. You can just go for a few hours and have fun. You know, to get to know Duke better," Julian said.

"Maybe. We're still considering it," Brooke responded.

"Alright, well, we just wanted to say hi. We have to get somewhere, so we'll see you on campus. Feel free to knock on our door if you need anything. We're right next door," Julian told them.

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you," Brooke said.

As they were leaving, Julian said, "cute kid, by the way. What's his name?"

"Hayden, and that's Jamie," Brooke said. "They're both about a year old."

"Never would've considering having a kid so young, but you look like you're handling it well, so good job," Julian chuckled.

And with that, Julian and Alex left.

"That was weird," Nathan said.

"They seem nice," Brooke shrugged, closing the door. "So how bout this party?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 24, 2005<em>**

_Four days later…_

"Are you sure you don't want to go, Haley?" Brooke asked. "It's our first college party."

"Maybe when I'm not six months pregnant, Tigger. But have fun," Haley chuckled.

"You don't have to drink," Brooke added. "I mean, I know there will be alcohol there, but you don't have to drink it."

"I wouldn't drink even if I weren't pregnant," Haley smiled. "I just don't want to risk anything. You'd feel the same way if you were pregnant again."

"Yeah, you're right," Brooke sighed. "I'm just gonna miss you. You're gonna be all alone here."

"You guys will just be gone for a couple hours," Haley pointed out. "Besides, this way, I'll have more time to hang out with Jamie and Hayden, and I'll be able to help Macy watch the boys."

"Alright, if you say so," Brooke shrugged. "Lucas, Nathan! We have to get going soon."

Nathan and Lucas emerged from their respective bedrooms. Lucas was dressed casually in a button down shirt and jeans, while Nathan was wearing a polo shirt and kaki shorts. Brooke had put on a cute blouse with black pants, and Haley was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"We're ready, Brooke," Lucas laughed, bending down to kiss his wife. "Don't worry."

"You sure you don't want to come, Hales?" Nathan asked his wife, kissing her quickly.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm gonna read ahead for my English Language and Communication class," Haley assured her friends.

"Always getting ahead, Hales," Nathan chuckled. He kissed her again. "Just call if you need anything. And Macy's right there if you need help with the baby. You know my cell, and you know my pager. You also know Luke and Brooke's numbers. Oh, and I had my mom be aware that you're home alone with the kid, so she'll be on her phone all night in case you need her to drive up from Tree Hill. I also left the numbers of those people next door — Julian and Alex — and you know the doctor's number-"

"Nathan, thank you, but I'll be fine," Haley laughed. He was being so protective of her. "I know you're worried about me, and I love you for that, but I'll be okay. I have Macy, I have the boys, and I have my books. Go have fun, and do not worry about anything."

"Alright," he smiled. He kissed her forehead. "See you soon."

Nathan leaned down and hugged Jamie before leaving the house with Brooke and Lucas. Haley put down the book she was reading and put Jamie on her lap. She hugged him as he was playing with a couple of his blocks. Macy walked in with Hayden and sat down next to Haley and Jamie.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Miss Haley," Macy informed her.

"Thank you, Macy," Haley smiled. "So, how are you? We never get to talk."

Macy looked surprised as she handed Hayden one of his toys. "Talk?"

"Yeah, you know, get to know each other. I know you've been taking care of Brooke since she was little, but I don't know much about _you,_" Haley explained.

"There is not much to tell, Miss Haley. I am just babysitter of Jamie and Hayden. Very good boys," Macy responded.

"Well, now I'm here to help. So we can talk, and you can relax for once," Haley said. "So, where were you born?"

"I born in Moscow. In Russia," Macy answered. "But I come here when I am twenty years old. I come to work for Miss Brooke."

"Brooke can be a handful. It must've been a difficult first job," Haley said.

"I like Miss Brooke. She good person," Macy responded.

"Yeah, she's great. But she can be a little high maintenance sometimes. I mean, even she knows it," Haley laughed. "It's great that you're still here, working for her, after all these years."

"I like seeing Miss Brooke grow up. And now I see Miss Brooke's son grow up, too," Macy explained.

"Do you remember when Brooke first started dating Lucas? You remember the night he took her out for the very first time? I was there — Peyton and I had stayed at her house that night, waiting for her to come home and tell us all the details," Haley recalled.

"Yes, I remember, Miss Haley. Mr. and Mrs. Davis were not in town that night. They in Florida on business so I watch Miss Brooke. She was very happy when she come home," Macy remembered. "Very big smile on face."

"Yeah. Brooke had liked Lucas since we were seven, but she never really wanted to admit until our senior year," Haley added.

"Did you like Mr. Nathan when you first meet him?" Macy asked, relaxing a little.

Haley laughed. "Not at all. I thought he was a jerk. I really, really didn't like him. But I realized that I was listening to the rumors more than I was listening to what he was saying. So I stopped judging him and got to know the real him. And it's been pretty great."

"You now pregnant again. Baby going to be like Jamie?" Macy asked, trying to find the right words in English.

"Well, sort of. We're having twins, which means that there will be two babies. And it's going to be a boy and a girl, whom we've named Christopher and Lydia," Haley explained, hoping Macy would understand. Sometimes, it was hard for Macy to understand since she was not completely fluent in English. Her first language was Russian.

"Ah," she said, nodding. "Mr. Lucas and Miss Brooke going to have more kids?"

"I hope so," Haley answered. "I think it'd be really great if Hayden could have brothers and sisters. And I think Brooke and Lucas want more kids. They already love Hayden so much, and they still have time to decide whether they want more kids."

"I do not want kids, but I like watching Jamie and Hayden," Macy commented.

"Yeah, I like watching them grow up," Haley chuckled. "But it just reminds me how old I am."

"You only 18, Miss Haley. You still young. You still have much time to do what you want to do with life," Macy pointed out.

Haley shrugged. "I feel old sometimes because I've done so many things in my life so far. You know, finding the one, getting married, preparing to have three kids before my nineteenth birthday…it's not traditional. But then again, I wouldn't trade the life I have now with Nathan and Jamie for the world."

"I think you and Miss Brooke have good life," Macy smiled. "And Miss Peyton. Do you miss her?"

"We all do," Haley answered. "We miss her, Jake, and Jenny. I think we're planning on video chatting them this weekend. It's just weird because we grew up with them and lived next door for so many years, and now, suddenly, they're not here or close by anymore."

"I miss my friend from Russia," Macy said. "She good friend from school."

"What was her name?" Haley asked.

"Cynthia," Macy asked. "But she not want to come to America. She want to stay in Russia with family."

"I understand that," Haley said. "I mean, I would never want to live in another place other than America, despite my love for traveling."

"Yes, but I wanted to start new life in America. She not want that," Macy explained.

"Do you still talk to her? Like over the phone?" Haley asked.

Macy shook her head. "Not really. Long distance call too expensive."

"Well, if you ever want to call her, I'm sure that Brooke and I wouldn't mind helping you pay for a call," Haley offered.

Macy smiled. "Thank you, Miss Haley. That is very nice."

As Haley and Macy continued to talk, Haley realized how little she knew about Macy. She had been living with Brooke, Lucas, and Macy for over a year now, and she didn't even know that much about Macy. What did that say about her? Haley decided that she would get to know her better, whatever it took, so that she and her children could appreciate the work that Macy did for them.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Nathan walked around the dorm with a beer bottle in hand. He wasn't going to drink much, but someone offered him a beer when he had entered the party, and he decided to take it to be friendly. They had been at the party for an hour now, but Brooke and Lucas disappeared a while ago, leaving Nathan to make some friends.

As Nathan sat down at one of the tables, he chugged down the beer and set it down. It was lonely at this party. Sure, there were hundreds of students around him, but it wasn't the same without Haley. It wasn't fun without his wife here. He wished she could be here, but he knew that she couldn't be because of the loud noises, the alcohol, and the risk of hurting the baby. He knew that she was too responsible for this.

A girl approached Nathan and sat down next to him. She, too, was holding a beer bottle. She put an arm on his shoulder and chugged most of the beer down. She batted her eyelashes at him and flipped her hair, trying to flirt with him. Nathan barely acknowledged her, suddenly feeling utterly uncomfortable.

"What's a handsome guy like you sitting all alone?" she asked. "Don't you have fun?"

"It's not as much fun as when my wife's here," he answered. "I wish she were here."

"Wife? You're married? How old are you?" the girl asked, surprised.

"I just turned eighteen in August," he responded. "I'm a freshman. It's my first week here at Duke."

"Wait, wait, don't tell me you're Nathan Scott," she said. "Haley's husband, right? I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"You know Haley?" Nathan asked, suddenly interested.

"She's in my Music Composition class with Professor Hart," she explained. "I saw you come in with her on the first day. I'm Carrie."

Nathan shifted away from her. "Oh, you're Carrie. Haley mentioned you the other day."

"Oh, really?" Carrie raised an eyebrow. "All good things, I assume?"

"Um, yeah, pretty much," Nathan lied. He didn't feel like getting into how Haley actually thought Carrie was pretentious, irresponsible, and lazy with no sense of commitment or direction.

"Where is she? I thought she was coming to the party," Carrie pointed out.

"She's at home. She's pregnant, so a party isn't actually the place for her," Nathan explained quickly.

Carrie smirked. "Ah, well, then, why don't you and I make some memories since she's not here and since you've supposedly heard _such _good things about me."

She leaned him to kiss him, but he quickly moved away and stood up from the table. She furrowed her eyes, confused as to why he didn't want to kiss her. Nobody ever rejected her. She was Carrie — the sophomore who slept around, and she was proud of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nathan asked, backing away.

"You're hot, I'm hot, and your wife's not here. So why not?" Carrie asked, looking up at him. "C'mon. You're a basketball player. You don't belong with her."

"I'm married, Carrie. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Nathan asked.

"You got married too young, but it's not too late to change that. You can get an annulment. Maybe I'm ready to start dating, and we can be together. We just need Haley out of the picture," Carrie explained.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I barely know you, and I love Haley. There's no way I would throw it away for a slut like you," he spat.

She stood up, taken aback. "Oh, married guy's getting angry. Face it, Nate. You're tired of being tied down to one woman, especially someone like Haley who hasn't even had a drink yet. Be with me, and I'll teach you how to live."

"No, no, get the hell away from me, and stay away, Carrie. I'm not doing this. Go take your bullshit elsewhere," Nathan yelled, getting angry. What a creep.

Nathan grabbed his jacket, threw his beer bottle away, and walked away from Carrie. He heard her faintly shouting after him, but he ignored it. All he wanted was to get away from her and return to his wife at home. He called for a cab to take him back to his apartment, just wanting to get back to sanity.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

Haley put sleeping Jamie in his crib, careful not to wake him up. When she and Macy were talking, she was giving him his bottle, which put him to sleep. Macy was putting Hayden down in his crib next to her. After both boys were sleeping soundly in their cribs, Macy and Haley left the room and softly closed the door.

"Alright, Macy, good job," Haley smiled. "Let's see, it's 8:30 now, so you're done for the day."

"Thank you, Miss Haley," Macy responded. "I go to my room now. I see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Haley said. "Good night."

Macy left the living room, and Haley sat down on the couch, pulling out her English book. She put in her headphones and started reading, hoping to get ahead. Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas probably wouldn't be home until 10 or 11 PM, so she had time to read, have a snack, maybe take a long bath, and get ready for bed.

Suddenly, as Haley was reading, the door swung open. She yanked out her headphones, startled, and turned around to see Nathan panting as he shut the door behind him. She shushed him, gesturing to Jamie and Hayden's closed door. He threw his shoes and jacket off before sitting down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, stuffing her book under the pillow. "Why aren't you at the party?"

"Haley, I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I tried to get away from her as soon as possible but she kept going after me. So I took a cab and left."

"Wait, what?" she asked. "Nathan, I need you to slow down. You're not making any sense. Who are you talking about?"

"Carrie," he answered. "She was at the party, and she came onto me."

"Carrie as in Carrie, the girl from my Music Composition class who doesn't believe in marriage and thinks I'm a goody-goody two shoes? That Carrie?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nathan answered. "And she tried to kiss me, but I left right away. Well, after yelling at her in front of everyone."

"So you guys didn't kiss?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head. "No. Nothing happened, I swear."

"Okay," she said. "I believe you."

"You do?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Yeah. Marriage is built on the pillars of honesty. I know that we had trust issues before, but we're stronger now. I trust you, and I hope that you trust me, too."

"Of course I do," he said, kissing her forehead. "That Carrie girl is something."

"I know. I'll have to talk to her on Monday," Haley replied. "Anyways, where are Brooke and Lucas?"

"At the party, I'd assume," Nathan shrugged. "I don't know. Half an hour after we got there, they went off to do their own thing."

"They left you all alone?" Haley asked.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I needed some time to think anyways. And it made me realize how I can never, ever be without you."

"Me, too," she smiled. She kissed him. "So what do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing?"

Nathan laughed. "I don't know. Probably getting it on in the bathroom."

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully.

"What? It's probably true," he grinned.

"You're probably right," Haley chuckled back.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Brooke and Lucas were, in fact, "getting it on" in the bathroom of the dorm party. The bathroom was quite large, and there wasn't anyone in it, so after they had talked around for half an hour, one thing led to another, and suddenly, they were making out in a bathroom.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Lucas asked, kissing Brooke's neck. "I mean, have sex in some dorm's bathroom."

"No, probably not," Brooke answered, kissing him hard. "It's too high school, and quite frankly, pretty gross if you think about it."

"Good," he said, kissing her once more. "Because I need to talk to you about something."

"Here?" Brooke asked, running her hands down Lucas's chest.

"Outside," Lucas clarified, pulling his shirt on. "C'mon."

Lucas took Brooke's hand with his and led her out of the bathroom. They made their way through the noisy dorm and walked out, pushing past all the drunk students. They walked far from the dorm and onto the quad of the campus. It was late out — almost 10 PM — and dark. A cool autumn breeze blew across both of them. Brooke shivered, and Lucas offered her his jacket, but she declined.

"Okay, so what is this about?" Brooke asked. "Is everything okay?"

Lucas nodded tentatively. Brooke ran a hand down her husband's arm comfortingly. He gestured to the bench near them. They both sat down on one of the quad benches. Brooke faced her husband, waiting for him to finally speak.

"Um, so I was talking to Haley the other day," Lucas began. "About the baby and stuff like that. And she was telling me how, when she first got pregnant with the twins back in March in high school, she was so scared because she didn't know if Nathan wanted any more children. He was still adjusting to finding about Jamie, and she didn't know how he was going to react about having another kid in high school."

"I know, Luke," Brooke chuckled. "I was there."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not done," he replied. "She was scared to tell him because they had never discussed having a family. You know, they never sat down and had an actual conversation about what they really wanted. They just kind of…had it chosen for them by fate. And the more I thought about that, the more I realized that we never had that conversation either. You just got pregnant, we got married, and now we're a family…by fate."

"What are you saying, Luke?" Brooke asked.

"I just want to know," Lucas said. "Did you marry me just because you were pregnant?"

Brooke was stunned. "What kind of question is that?"

"I know it's kind of stupid, and I think I already know the answer," Lucas explained. "I just needed to know after talking with Haley."

"No, I didn't just marry you because I was pregnant," Brooke answered. "I would never do that, alright? If you had gotten me pregnant and we weren't in love, then I wouldn't have loved you. I can't believe you just asked that."

"I'm sorry," Lucas apologized. "I know you love me. I know that we didn't just get married because of Hayden. I know that. I'm sorry. I just…I kept thinking about it. And I just want you to be happy, Brooke. I don't want you to feel trapped into a marriage."

"That's sweet of you," Brooke said. "But you know that I'm happy. I've always been happy with you and Hayden. That's all I need."

"That's the thing," Lucas sighed. "Look, I love you, too. And you know I always will. But I just want to make sure that I'm not holding you back. You're an amazing designer, and you have the chance to start an incredible line all by yourself. Yet, you chose to go to Duke with me instead of going to a fashion school like Parsons or FIT that could really nurse your talents and give you a great career and life."

"I already have a great life," she assured him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Luke, I love designing. And I hope to have a career with it. But it would never mean anything if you weren't there with me, experiencing everything alongside me. No success or accomplishment or happiness would matter without you. You are the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, and you're the one I want with me if they don't."

"Brooke-"

"Lucas, I chose Duke for a million reasons, none of which are holding me back from furthering my fashion career," she told him. "I love you so much. And it means so much that you care about whether I'm in a space where I can achieve success. But you know that wherever you are, I'll be right there. Because I only really achieve success when you're with me."

Lucas smiled and kissed his wife softly. "I love you, too."

"I know," she replied. "So now that we've cleared that up, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually, there was one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before we head back to the party," Lucas said. "Um, talking to Haley also brought up something else. What do you want after college? I mean, do you want to stay in North Carolina? Do you want to move to New York or California?"

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged. "To be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead. All I've thought about is every day we're going to spend together. I'm just trying to enjoy my college years. The future is in four years."

"I know," he responded. "But I want to make sure we want the same things after college."

"Luke, what are you trying to ask me?" Brooke asked. "Just say it."

"Do you want more children?" Lucas asked.

Brooke paused for a second. "Do you?"

"I asked you first," Lucas teased. "It's a simple yes or no."

"I've thought about it," Brooke admitted. "I want to be honest with you. When I was little, I didn't want kids at all. I told myself that I would never put myself through that. I saw what having a kid did to my parents — how it made them fight and yell and hate each other. I didn't want to put myself or my children through that."

"But you had a kid anyways," Lucas sighed sadly. "Even though you didn't want one."

"I'm not done," she stopped home. "When you and I started dating, I feel so deeply in love with you that I realized that having a child wouldn't be so bad. A kid that was a mix of you and me wouldn't be so bad. And the more I feel in love with you, the more I wanted a baby in the future. I never planned for it to be so soon, but that's okay."

"What are you saying?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I want more children with you," Brooke replied. "I bunch of little kids just like us running around? That's so awesome. I'd have a thousand children with you if I could."

He smiled and kissed her. "I want more kids, too."

"You've thought about it, too?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I think about it a lot," he answered. "It's kind of embarrassing, actually."

"No, tell me," she encouraged him. "Do you like, think about their genders and names?"

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Luke, you have to tell me!" she exclaimed, smiling. "What's in store for our future children?"

"Okay, but you can't laugh or make fun of me," Lucas told her.

"Promise," she assured him. "Now tell me."

"Um, well, we'd have Hayden, obviously," Lucas started. "And then we'd have a little girl named Savannah, which is my mother's middle name. And after her, we'd have another little boy named Seth."

"Seth? As in Seth from your favorite cartoon as a kid?" Brooke asked.

"You remember that?" Lucas responded.

"Of course," she smiled. "I do know some things about you, Lucas Scott."

"Well, that's it," he replied. "That would be our life. We'd both be working, we'd live in a nice house with a white picket fence, a huge backyard for the kids to play on, and a porch for us to grow old on."

"I love it," she said. "And I love you."

"You know, babe, college might actually be fun," Lucas told her. "We're really starting a life together."

"I never had any doubt that we would. I'm so lucky to start it with you," she replied.

He kissed her under the stars, just happy to be here with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong><em>September 25, 2005<em>**

_The next day…_

"We miss you guys so much!" Haley exclaimed, seeing Jake and Peyton through the video camera.

"We miss you guys, too. How's Duke? UNC is awesome," Jake replied.

Today was a Saturday morning, and Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley, and Lucas were all video chatting. Macy was watching Hayden and Jamie in the background, and Jenny was playing with her toys next to Peyton.

"Duke's great, too," Nathan said. "Except for Coach K. He's tough."

"Yeah, my coach is pretty hard, too," Jake told them. "But we're gonna kick your butt in November."

"Bring it," Nathan chuckled. "How you doing living with a slob, Peyt?"

"I am not a slob," Jake defended himself. "Right, Peyton?"

"Eh," she shrugged. "At least you're not as messy as Nathan. Every time I visited Nathan and Haley's room in high school, Nathan's side was so messy."

"It was not!" Nathan exclaimed. "Hales, I'm not that messy, right?"

"Have you see our bedroom?" Haley laughed. "Babe, I love you, but cleanliness is not one of your strong suits."

"Man, they're all ganging up on me," Nathan pouted.

"When are you guys gonna visit?" Brooke asked, trying to get into the frame. There was only so much room on the computer's video camera.

"Maybe in a few weeks," Peyton answered. "We're just trying to adjust. I mean, we have a babysitter for Jenny when we're in classes, but we were so used to Jake's parents just taking her."

"Yeah, I get it," Brooke replied. "I mean, we have Macy, which is awesome, but we're juggling classes, the guys are dealing with basketball practice, and we're all trying to also work a couple hours a week to get some money for rent."

"But we're all locked in for Thanksgiving, right? Tree Hill for the whole week?" Lucas reminded everyone.

"Yeah, definitely," Jake nodded. "It's already marked on the calendar."

"That is so cute!" Haley smiled. "You guys have a joint calendar?"

"Well, just to keep track of our events," Jake reasoned.

"Aw, it's probably on their fridge!" Brooke added. "You guys are already practically an old married couple."

"B. Davis, we're not even married yet," Peyton laughed. "But thank you for planning out our future for us."

"Anytime, P. Sawyer, soon to be P. Jagielski," Brooke said.

"Look who's talking Ms. B. Scott," Peyton shot back, smiling.

"Some things never change," Haley chuckled. "Anyways, we've got to go. Hayden and Jamie both have checkups in half an hour, and it takes forever to get them strapped in the car."

"Alright, well, we should get going, too," Jake said. "Peyton's dad wants to call us soon."

"Good luck with that," Brooke laughed. "So we'll video chat next week?"

"Definitely," Peyton said. "See you guys!"

"Bye!" the all said in unison as they all logged off.

The whole gang sighed, from UNC and Duke. They all missed each other. It was difficult being away from each other. They just wished that it was like old times where they were all together. That was growing up, and it was hard sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's Chapter Twenty Three. College life! Next chapter will be the whole gang back together again for a holiday in Tree Hill. Can you guess what it is? There will also be a huge event next chapter, so read it when it comes out! Review and tell me your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
